Les créatures divines
by MiaTreya
Summary: Link n'avait jamais imaginé être choisi par l'épée de légende. Alors que la princesse Zelda n'avait pas l'impression d'être la réincarnation de la déesse Hylia malgré ses pouvoirs. Toutefois, ces rôles avaient été choisis pour eux et le retour imminent de la Calamité ne leur laissait pas le choix quant à leur destin.
1. Chapter 1

**Dernièrement, j'ai lu beaucoup de fanfics sur l'univers de Zelda BOTW et bon...j'ai CRAQUÉ. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me lancer et d'en écrire une à mon tour. Alors, je me sers de l'univers du jeu BOTW, mais l'histoire ne se passe absolument pas à la même époque. J'ai donc une trèèèès grande liberté pour les personnages et les lieux qui ne correspondent pas nécessairement au jeu. Et je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'en dire plus donc, bonne lecture :)**

1

 _\- Sir Link._

 _Cette femme se trompait. Il n'était pas chevalier. Pas encore. Il lui restait encore plusieurs années - si tout allait bien - pour atteindre ce titre. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à le dire quand il se tourna pour lui faire face. Et les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge à sa vue. Les descriptions qu'il avait lues, les représentations que d'innombrables artistes avaient faites tout au long de l'histoire d'Hyrule, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à une telle rencontre. Et pourtant, il savait. En son for intérieur, c'était une certitude. La déesse Hylia était en face de lui et souriait. Il se laissa tomber immédiatement sur un genou et le visage penché, fixa la robe blanche de la déesse qui frôlait le sol. Une lumière émanait tout autour de la femme et l'entourait aussi, l'englobant dans un cocon de chaleur et de paix. Le manche d'une épée traversa son champ de vision et il leva les yeux pour voir que la déesse même lui tendait l'arme, toujours avec le même sourire paisible. L'épée de légende._

\- Debout Link !

Les yeux ouverts, il fixait le plafond de la chambre stupéfait. C'était un rêve, pensa-t-il à la fois surpris et soulagé.

\- Link ! se fâcha sa sœur à l'entrée de pièce. Maman a dit qu'on partait dans quinze minutes !

\- Je suis réveillé, maugréa-t-il en se redressant sur le minuscule lit.

Ces muscles encore douloureux du dernier entraînement qu'il avait eu avec son régiment se rebellèrent. Il entendit un livre tombé sur le sol et grogna en se dépêchant de le ramasser pour insérer le signet à l'endroit de sa lecture. Il n'avait jamais été fort sur l'histoire de son pays, mais pour devenir soldat, il fallait un minimum de connaissance dans ce domaine. Il reconnut le pas caractéristique de son jeune frère qui entra dans la chambre en sautant sur le lit qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Son petit frère était débordant d'énergie depuis le début de leur voyage et avec raison. C'était la première fois qu'il venait chez leur oncle qui habitait au village natal de leur père. Endroit où se situe le temple du Temps, là où repose l'épée de légende.

\- Colin, dit-il à l'intention du petit garçon. Ne saute pas sur le lit. Sinon, notre oncle ne nous invitera plus à passer des vacances ici.

Link doutait que ce soit le cas, mais son frère devint immobile immédiatement. Il essaya de se souvenir s'il était aussi influençable à cet âge.

\- On va voir l'épée de légende ! dit Colin d'une voix excitée.

L'aîné s'empêcha de rouler des yeux, car oui, depuis le début du voyage, son petit frère ne faisait que répéter cela. Il se souvint que lui et Arielle avaient réagi de la même façon lorsque leur oncle avait invité toute la famille pour la première fois, il y a plus de sept ans. Colin n'était encore qu'un bambin à l'époque et jamais leur mère ne les aurait laissés toucher l'épée exposée dans le temple. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Quel parent voudrait que son enfant retire une épée qui oui, l'élèverait à un statut presque royal, mais au prix d'une malédiction sur le royaume ? Ce qui lui fit penser à son rêve. Mais après réflexion, il se convainquit que la fatigue du voyage était en cause et non un destin qu'il n'était de toute façon pas prêt à affronter.

\- Penses-tu que notre oncle va nous laisser la toucher ? débita Colin.

Link enfila une chemise et poussa Colin vers la porte.

\- Ce n'est pas notre oncle qui va décider, dit-il. C'est maman.

\- Vas-tu essayer de la retirer ? demanda Colin en le suivant.

Il haussa les épaules et ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où ses parents emplissaient un panier de nourriture. Il remarqua immédiatement la pile de gâteaux.

\- C'est pourquoi tout ça, dit-il curieux en s'avançant tout près pour voler un petit encas.

\- Un piquenique à la tour du Grand Plateau, expliqua sa mère en lui frappant doucement la main pour l'empêcher de prendre les petits gâteaux. Ton oncle va nous accueillir au temple à la fin de son horaire de travail et ensuite nous allons aller chercher ta mamie.

\- Étant donné que c'est la journée d'anniversaire de la princesse, ajouta son père, il va y avoir des feux d'artifice au château. On devrait très bien les voir de notre position sur le Grand Plateau.

Pour une des rares fois, son père était habillé en vêtement de tous les jours et Link remarqua qu'il n'avait que son épée autour de sa taille pour rappeler son haut statut de chevalier.

\- Papa, j'ai juste trouvé ça !

Link se tourna vers Arielle qui entrait dans la pièce en tendant une vieille couverture.

\- On va devoir penser à amener quelques draps la prochaine fois, soupira sa mère. Votre oncle n'est pas équipé pour recevoir autant de monde.

\- Ça va être parfait Uli, dit le patriarche. De toute façon, s'il manque quelque chose, ma mère n'est pas loin.

Il ferma le panier et prit le drap qu'Arielle lui tendait.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Colin, va chercher la tablette de maman dans la chambre.

Link avait faim et il demanda en ouvrant légèrement le panier :

\- Je peux avoir quelque chose à grignoter ?

\- Est-ce que je dois apporter une veste pour ce soir ? questionna Arielle en même temps.

\- Link prend une pomme au lieu de manger notre souper, répliqua Uli en le voyant une main sous le couvercle.

\- La température va descendre ce soir, indiqua son père. Apportez-vous quelque chose de plus chaud. Link prend le panier et apporte le dehors.

Il fit la moue en direction de sa mère et vit Colin revenir avec ce qu'on appelait une tablette Sheikah. C'était un petit engin technologique rectangulaire d'environ une vingtaine de centimètres de large avec un écran lumineux. Si certaines de ces tablettes avaient de nombreuses fonctions, allant d'une représentation de la carte d'Hyrule, à la création de bombes explosives ou bien encore permettant la téléportation, celle de leur famille n'avait qu'un contrôle magnétique. Ce qui n'était pas rien. Leur père avait dépensé une fortune - et s'était même endetté - pour ce petit jouet de technologie. Tout cela dans le but d'aider leur mère qui était propriétaire du magasin général au village d'Elimith. Car ce bijou de technologie était très utile pour déplacer des caisses - tant qu'elles étaient en métal bien entendu. De plus, cet objet avait pu accompagner leurs voisins dans leurs tâches de plusieurs façons différentes. Il était probable que les villageois étaient en peine de ne plus avoir cette tablette accessible pour les deux prochaines semaines. Mais sa mère n'aurait pas pu se délester de son appareil, car la deuxième fonction de celui-ci était de prendre des photos. Beaucoup, beaucoup de photos. Indispensable pendant les vacances familiales.

\- Tiens m'man, dit Colin en déposant la tablette sur la table.

\- Chéri, tu veux vraiment l'apporter ? risqua son père.

\- Je veux des photos de vacances donc oui, assura-t-elle.

\- Maman, il doit y avoir dix mille photos sur ce truc, soupira Arielle en revenant avec une veste autour de sa taille.

\- Ne l'oublie pas, bougonna le patriarche en direction de sa femme. Ça vaut une petite fortune…

Sans plus tarder, Link prit le panier et sortit dehors. Il était dans un petit quartier de maisons à l'est du gigantesque temple qui bloquait déjà le soleil qui descendait dans le ciel. Discrètement, il prit un petit gâteau et s'empressa d'enlever la serviette autour pour l'avaler d'une bouchée.

\- Sérieusement Link ? dit Arielle en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

\- Mais j'ai faim ! répliqua-t-il la bouche pleine.

Ils furent rejoints par le reste de la famille et se dirigèrent vers le temple en empruntant les ruelles. Son père, étant natif de cette petite ville, reconnaissait beaucoup d'habitants qui le saluaient et prenaient de ses nouvelles. Link vit sa mère s'impatienter alors qu'à côté Colin commentait sur tout et n'importe quoi. Le temple, tout près, était immense. Étant en plein apprentissage de l'histoire de son pays, Link savait que c'était le premier temple à avoir été construit à Hyrule, et qu'à cette époque, le château était juste à côté. Aujourd'hui, ce temple était le lieu de pèlerinage ainsi que l'endroit où l'épée de légende reposait depuis plusieurs siècles.

\- Je pense que m'man va bientôt perdre patience, murmura Arielle à sa droite.

Link retint un rire. Leur père avait toujours été remarquable pour sa capacité à parler longuement de n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui.

\- J'ai faim, dit soudainement Colin.

\- Ça commence, répliqua Arielle en roulant des yeux.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds - trait physique dont ils avaient tous hérité dans la famille - et il croisa les yeux bleus de la jeune femme. Une moue apparut sur son visage et elle soupira.

\- J'm'ennuie de l'air marin.

Link pouffa et répliqua :

\- On commence nos vacances et tu t'ennuies déjà ?

\- Rusl ! maugréa leur mère derrière eux à l'intention de son mari qui les rejoignait en joggant. Nous sommes en retard !

\- Mais non, mais non, répondit-il une fois à leur hauteur.

\- Et bien, je ne m'ennuie pas, dit Link à sa sœur. Le commandant Ingo m'a fait faire le triple d'exercices habituels avant de partir. Et en plus, j'ai dû nettoyer la cale du navire avec Mido qui n'arrêtait pas de pester contre sa moppe.

\- Ah les joies des exercices militaires, commenta Rusl. Tu ne regrettes toujours pas de marcher dans les traces de ton paternel ?

\- S'il vous plaît, s'exclama Uli. Vous ne vous plaignez que pour avoir plus de portions au repas. Je vous jure, j'ai l'impression que vous mangez la moitié de la nourriture que je commande pour le magasin !

\- À quelle heure on mange ? demanda Colin.

\- Oh par la déesse, soupira leur mère.

Link remarqua son oncle descendre les escaliers de pierres qui menaient à l'entrée du temple et il leva la main en réponse à la salutation de l'homme. Colin courait déjà dans sa direction, tout excité et toute envie de manger relégués aux oubliettes. L'oncle tapota la tête de Colin et rejoignit son frère au bas des marches.

\- Hey Rusl ! dit-il une fois en face pour lui faire une accolade. Vous êtes bien installés ?

Il se tourna vers sa belle-sœur pour faire de même alors que le père de Link expliquait :

\- On a bien mis le bordel dans ta maison et on t'a laissé une petite place pour dormir dans le poulailler.

Et il ajouta en riant :

\- C'est moi où ta moustache est de plus en plus imposante ?

\- S'il te plaît, Rusl, dit sa femme exaspérée.

Et en direction de son beau-frère, elle demanda :

\- Comment ça va toi ?

\- Bien, bien, répondit leur oncle. Avec ce petit travail de gardien, je ne manque de rien.

Link se laissa faire lorsque son oncle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et regarda par la suite Arielle rire en esquivant la main de son oncle qui voulait faire de même sur la tête de la jeune fille.

\- Est-ce qu'on va voir l'épée maintenant ? dit Colin tout excité.

\- Habituellement, Colin a plus de manières, expliqua Uli à l'intention de leur oncle.

\- Deux jours de voyage pour venir ici ont épuisé son stock de patience, ajouta Rusl.

\- Alors, n'attendons plus, dit joyeusement l'homme moustachu. Je suis bien content de pouvoir vous recevoir ici après tant d'années.

Ils montèrent tous les escaliers en discutant des nouvelles, Colin les devançant de plusieurs mètres. Les portes étaient encore ouvertes pour accueillir les visiteurs, mais la place était vide. Link remarqua un soldat faisant une ronde autour du temple. Celui-ci les salua de la main et disparut derrière un des murets entourant la bâtisse.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment de touristes à ce temps-ci de l'année, expliqua leur oncle alors qu'ils entraient à l'intérieur.

\- Et bien, avec la fête de la princesse qui a lieu en ce moment au château d'Hyrule, répliqua Rusl, ça explique pourquoi.

\- Je t'ai amené tes gâteaux préférés pour le repas, dit Uli à leur oncle.

\- Parce qu'elle sait que tu nous aurais tous mis dehors si ça n'avait pas été le cas ! répliqua Rusl en riant.

Le regard de Link se détourna de la conversation pour admirer le temple autour de lui. Sa première impression était toujours l'immensité de la construction. Des murs de plus de quinze mètres de haut en pierre, des fenêtres à carreaux de chaque côté de la bâtisse et un toit cathédral où l'on pouvait voir les gigantesques poutres de bois qui soutenaient la structure. Tout était impeccable et ouvert, ce qui faisait que Link, à l'entrée du temple, pouvait voir l'immense statue représentant la déesse sur un hôtel à l'autre bout. Elle n'était pas comme dans son rêve, pensa-t-il. Son portrait était vague, son visage peu détaillé, si ce n'est que l'on pouvait reconnaître des yeux fermés et un sourire paisible. Une robe recouvrait son corps et des ailes étaient figurées sur son dos. L'épée de légende reposait dans un socle de pierre, au pied de la statue, sans aucune barrière de sécurité. Personne n'avait été capable de la retirer depuis une éternité - certains estimaient cela à dix mille ans - et donc, si le temple était gardé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, aucun autre moyen n'avait été pris pour empêcher les gens de tenter leur chance. Il faut préciser que la prophétie racontait que le jour où le Mal tenterait de revenir sur Hyrule, un élu retirerait l'épée de son socle pour le combattre, affrontant le Fléau - la Calamité - qui était généralement représenté par un monstre gigantesque dans les livres d'histoire. Bloquer l'accès serait alors contre-productif, tandis que la responsabilité venant avec la gloire d'être choisi par l'épée devait étouffer les ardeurs de pas mal de gens. Link vit son petit frère courir en direction de l'arme en question sous les réprimandes de leur mère et le rire d'Arielle qui suivit derrière. Il leur emboîta le pas et déposa le panier qu'il tenait avant d'embarquer sur la levée qui entourait l'épée. Il se plaça à côté de son petit frère qui s'était figé devant l'épée.

\- Est-ce que je peux essayer de la retirer, murmura Colin.

Link croisa le regard d'Arielle et celle-ci se mit à sourire. Elle se plaça de l'autre côté de leur petit frère et dit d'une voix solennelle :

\- Colin, es-tu prêt à protéger le royaume et tous ses habitants contre la réincarnation du Mal, la Calamité ?

\- Es-tu prêt à servir la famille royale et jurer fidélité à la princesse, réincarnation de la déesse Hylia ? poursuivit Link sur le même ton.

\- Es-tu préparé à mourir pour que règne la paix dans le royaume ? ajouta Arielle sérieusement.

Colin, les regarda à tour de rôle et il dit incertain :

\- Oui ?

Arielle éclata de rire et Link répliqua :

\- Alors demande à m'man.

Ce que fit le petit garçon. Les adultes s'étaient rapprochés et Uli répondit :

\- Mon chou, tu n'as pas compris ce que viennent de dire ton frère et ta sœur ?

\- Vas-y fils, ria Rusl. Si jamais tu la retires, je ferai croire que c'est moi le temps que tu sois assez vieux pour protéger le royaume.

Toute la famille regarda l'enfant agripper le pommeau de l'épée et tirer de toutes ses forces sans que celle-ci bouge d'un millimètre.

\- Je dois prendre une photo de ça ! s'exclama Uli en sortant sa tablette de son sac en bandoulière.

\- Oh maman, soupira Arielle.

Link regardait en riant son petit frère dont le visage rougissait à vue d'œil.

\- Petit ! s'écria son oncle joyeusement. Ce n'est pas une question de force ! L'épée doit te choisir !

\- Mais…bougonna Colin en se tournant vers son père.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Rusl en ébouriffant les cheveux du cadet. Peut-être es-tu encore trop jeune ? Tu essaieras de nouveau dans quelques années.

\- Aller Arielle, dit Uli avec la tablette toujours dans les mains. C'est ton tour.

\- Pour que tu me prennes encore en photo ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Pas question.

\- Est-ce qu'on va voir les feux d'artifice maintenant ? demanda Colin.

\- Vous ne tentez pas votre chance ? dit Rusl surpris en s'adressant à Arielle et Link. Dire que la dernière fois que nous sommes venus, j'ai dû vous attacher pour ne pas que vous vous approchiez de l'épée !

\- Bon d'accord, soupira Arielle en s'avançant en face du socle.

Link pouvait sentir l'excitation de sa sœur même si celle-ci souhaitait le cacher. Contrairement à Colin, elle attrapa le pommeau d'une main et tira sans trop y mettre d'effort.

\- Non plus, ria Uli en prenant une photo.

\- Est-ce que l'épée a déjà choisi une femme ? demanda Rusl pensif.

\- Chéri, garde tes commentaires machistes pour toi, répliqua son épouse.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle bouge, dit la jeune femme en dévisageant l'épée.

Link s'approcha tout près et mit un genou à terre pour regarder la partie de la lame qui sortait de la pierre.

\- Je crois que je le vois, dit Link surpris. Essaie de tirer plus fort.

Arielle prit le pommeau à deux mains et cette fois-ci tira de toutes ces forces. Link éclata de rire avant de s'écrier :

\- Non, du tout, ria-t-il.

\- Hé ! Tu te moquais depuis le début ! S'insurgea Arielle en stoppant ses efforts.

Link se leva en évitant la tape que sa sœur voulait lui mettre sur le front.

\- Ton tour alors ! dit-elle. Que je puisse me moquer moi aussi !

Link fixa l'épée, sentant les fourmillements dans le bout de ses doigts. Il repensa à son rêve et fixa la statue de la déesse tout près. Le doute s'infiltra en lui. Et si. Et si son rêve était simplement dû à la fatigue du voyage ? Et s'il rebroussait son chemin sans rien faire ? Et s'il touchait l'épée et rien ne se produisait ? Et si…et si, au contraire, l'épée le choisissait pour maître ?

\- Link ? dit Arielle en passant sa main devant ses yeux ce qui le ramena au moment présent.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle ajouta tout bas :

\- Est-ce que monsieur serait effrayé ?

Link fit la moue dans sa direction et haussa les épaules. Il entendait son père et son oncle discuter derrière, tandis que Colin se plaignait d'avoir faim avec de plus en plus d'insistance. N'ayant pas de réponses à toutes ses questions, il se décida et plaça sa main autour du pommeau sans plus réfléchir. Il tira sans effort et l'épée glissa de son socle sans difficulté. Ce fut qu'une fois debout, l'épée dans sa main gauche, le silence l'entourant qu'il comprit la gravité de l'acte qu'il venait de commettre.

\- Oh mon bébé, murmura Uli les yeux brillants en s'approchant pour prendre sa main libre dans les siennes.

Link s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait et il se tourna vers son père qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Je…je m'excuse, bégaya-t-il.

C'était la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Demander pardon. Car il était la preuve qu'une malédiction s'abattrait bientôt sur Hyrule.

\- Fils, dit-il soudain avec sérieux. Ne t'excuse jamais d'avoir été choisi par la déesse.

\- Maman, dit Colin tristement. Tu pleures.

Link se tourna vers sa mère qui agrippait de plus en plus fort sa main.

\- Je dois suivre une procédure, dit leur oncle toute trace d'humour disparu. Il doit se rendre au château immédiatement.

\- Peut-on attendre demain ? Les chevaux ont eu une longue route, expliqua Rusl à son frère.

Mais Link savait que c'était pour gagner du temps. Son père suivait toujours les procédures.

\- Vous oui, mais Link va devoir prendre le téléporteur, expliqua son oncle en lissant sa moustache nerveusement. Nous devons nous rendre à la tour immédiatement.

Link le vit se diriger promptement vers les portes du temple toujours ouvertes et il cria à l'encontre du soldat qui patrouillait. Il donna des explications tout bas et Link sentit le regard surpris du soldat se poser sur sa personne lorsque son oncle se tût. L'inconnu hocha rapidement la tête et disparu à l'extérieur.

\- Suivez-moi, cria leur oncle qui sortit du temple.

\- C'est vrai ? dit soudainement Arielle. Link doit aller au château ? En se téléportant ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les sheikahs qui pouvaient utiliser cette technologie !

\- Link s'en va ? dit Colin inquiet. Il ne peut pas rester avec nous ?

\- Arielle, va chercher le panier, ordonna Rusl.

Il décrocha le fourreau de l'épée qu'il portait à la taille et en sortit son arme. Il le tendit ensuite à Link.

\- Mets l'épée à l'intérieur, dit-il à Link qui s'empressa d'obéir en se libérant de la prise de sa mère.

Il attacha la ceinture à sa taille et Link comprit que son père avait tenté de camoufler l'épée le plus possible. Toutefois, l'arme était tellement connue qu'il devinait qu'on la reconnaîtrait à vue d'œil. Rusl prit le panier de nourriture des mains de sa fille.

\- Dépêchons-nous, dit le patriarche.

Toute la famille rejoignit l'oncle qui attendait à l'extérieur. Une fois à sa hauteur, ils marchèrent tous d'un pas pressé vers la tour qui était facilement visible en face d'eux. Elle dépassait et de loin, la hauteur même du plus haut des pignons du temple du Temps. En se dirigeant vers celle-ci, Link vit que des signaux lumineux étaient envoyés du haut de la tour en direction du château au loin. Une quinzaine de minutes s'était écoulée tout au plus quand ils durent s'arrêter au milieu de la route. Le soldat, qui était au temple plus tôt, avait stoppé son cheval leur coupant ainsi la route. Il descendit rapidement et s'avança vers Link en tendant une tablette un peu plus grande que celle que sa mère possédait.

\- Ils sont prêts, dit-il simplement. Tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur cette touche.

Il pointa l'écran où un cercle bleu clignotait sur ce que Link devina être le château sur la carte d'Hyrule.

\- Attendez un instant, s'écria Uli. Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous séparer…

Rusl s'était approché de sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras et Link se sentit mal devant le désarroi de sa mère.

\- Fils, dit-il, nous allons partir dès demain pour te rejoindre à la citadelle le plus vite possible.

Son père avait souri et Link répondit faiblement. Sa mère s'approcha et l'enlaça en disant tout bas :

\- Prends-soin de toi mon bébé, j'ai toujours su que tu…

Link se recula et la fixa dans les yeux, mais il ne put deviner ce que sa mère taisait. Il s'approcha de Colin et lui fit un câlin que son frère rendit avec hésitation. Arielle s'était approchée entre-temps et dit tristement :

\- Je me sens mal de m'être moquée au temple.

Mais un sourire franc apparu sur ses traits et elle ajouta :

\- Je sais que tu vas faire honneur à notre village. Alors, fais de ton mieux !

Link bougea les lèvres en un merci silencieux.

\- Une chose, dit soudainement son oncle.

Link se tourna vers celui-ci qui continua :

\- L'épée t'a choisi. Ne laisse personne te l'enlever et garde-la toujours avec toi. Compris ?

\- Oui mon oncle, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

L'aîné le fixa longuement et Link comprit que le conseil était très important et il se promit de respecter cette consigne au pied et à la lettre.

\- Il doit y aller, rappela le soldat à la ronde.

\- Vas-y fils, dit Rusl entouré de sa famille.

Link appuya sur la tablette et leva les yeux vers sa famille qui le saluait alors qu'il disparaissait sous leurs yeux.

OoOoO

Lorsque Link se matérialisa de nouveau, un soldat au garde-à-vous lui faisait face. Maladroitement, il l'imita, mais intérieurement il ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Se recroqueviller dans un coin et attendre que le mal de cœur qui lui étreignait la poitrine passe. C'était la première fois qu'il se téléportait d'un endroit à l'autre et il pouvait comprendre la réticence que plusieurs avaient en lien avec cette technologie. Il n'y avait rien de plaisant à vivre le démantèlement de son propre corps, et ce, même s'il n'avait pas ressenti de douleur à proprement parler. Il n'eut pas le temps d'étudier la pièce où il se trouvait que le soldat avait pris la parole d'une voix ferme :

\- S'il vous plaît, citez votre nom et votre titre.

\- C…cadet Link, fils de Sir Rusl du village d'Elimith, répondit-il en espérant que sa voix ne laissa pas passer son incertitude.

Link remarqua le soldat dont les yeux glissèrent vers l'épée à sa taille. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais il n'arriva pas à deviner les pensées de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci se tourna et dit :

\- Suivez-moi.

Link était venu à la capitale quelques fois déjà et avait vu le château en ces occasions. L'énorme citadelle était imposante et visible de très loin dans le pays. Par contre, il n'avait jamais circulé à l'intérieur de l'énorme bâtisse. Il n'avait aucun repère, ne sachant pas s'il était plusieurs étages au-dessus ou au contraire, en-dessous. Lorsque dans un des couloirs où ils circulaient, il vit une fenêtre, il ralentit quelques instants pour admirer la vue de la ville plus bas. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'ébahissement. Dehors, des flambeaux apparaissaient tandis que le soleil disparaissait derrière la montagne plus loin. Il revint à la réalité et remarqua que le soldat l'attendait patiemment un peu plus loin. Il le rejoint avec un léger sourire penaud et ils poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à s'arrêter à l'entrée d'une pièce où s'entendait une grande cacophonie de voix et de vaisselles qui s'entrechoquaient. La porte ouverte était gardée par deux soldats qui le fixèrent impassible.

\- Restez ici, dit son guide en entrant dans la pièce.

C'est ce que fit Link, une tablette qui n'était pas à lui dans les mains, une épée qui l'avait choisi à la taille et le cœur dans les talons. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait lui arriver à partir de maintenant. Il se plaça droit, en position de repos, et fixa une peinture accrochée au mur de corridor tout en étant alerte à son environnement. Il se souvint que son père lui avait un jour dit que pour être un bon soldat, il fallait d'un, avoir une bonne posture et de deux, avoir la patience de la tenir. Il regretta de ne pas avoir porté plus attention à tous les conseils qu'il lui avait prodigués tout au long des années. Un homme somptueusement habillé sortit de la pièce et s'arrêta devant le cadet en claquant la langue. Les cheveux grisonnants bien coiffés, il dépassait Link d'au moins une tête et le regarda de haut pendant de longues secondes. Link avait souvent entendu parler de la condescendance des gens fréquentant la famille royale, mais jamais il n'avait eu à subir ce mépris directement. Il se sentit inapte dans ses habits simples avec ses cheveux probablement défaits et l'épée de légende camouflée dans un étui ayant affronté mille intempéries. Soudainement, il avait même honte de n'être qu'un petit cadet d'un village éloigné d'Hyrule avec aucun titre autre que celui de son père à débiter à toute cette royauté.

\- Je suis le chancelier Léonard, dit soudain l'homme d'une voix indolente. Le roi va vous rencontrer dans quelques instants. Suivez-moi.

Un moment de panique traversa l'esprit de Link en se demandant si les présentations se faisaient devant tous. Heureusement, le chancelier passa à côté des portes doubles sans retourner à l'intérieur. Link eut droit à un coup d'œil de la salle à manger où plusieurs longues tables étaient occupées par des gens de toutes les espèces fastueusement habillés et coiffés. Au bout de la salle, une table était installée sur une scène où, Link le devina, la famille royale était attablée et prenait son repas entouré de, tout au plus, une dizaine de hauts dignitaires. Il eut le temps de reconnaître le roi, avec sa forme imposante, et sa femme assise à ses côtés. Le chancelier marchait avec une bonne cadence et Link s'empressa de le suivre. Il perdit son sens de l'orientation rapidement, abandonnant l'idée de se trouver des repères et suivit dans le silence l'homme qui n'engagea la conversation qu'une fois qu'ils entrèrent dans une pièce vide.

\- Montrez-moi l'épée, dit-il d'une voix ennuyée.

Link ne s'était pas attendu à un accueil en particulier, mais il aurait pensé que sa présence au château aurait incité autre chose que du mépris et de l'ennui. Prenant la tablette dans sa main droite, il sortit l'épée de son fourreau pour la positionner devant lui. Il ne savait pas si le chancelier s'attendait à ce qu'il lui donne l'arme, mais Link avait bien l'intention d'obéir à l'ordre fraîchement donné par son oncle. L'homme haussa un sourcil et observa :

\- Je suppose que cette tablette ne vous appartient pas.

\- Non, répondit Link.

\- Il serait bon que vous me la rendiez pour ne pas être accusé de vol, sourit faiblement le chancelier.

Link savait reconnaître une insulte et il dut se retenir de ne pas fracasser le nez de son interlocuteur avec ladite tablette. Il tendit simplement l'objet que le chancelier prit sans hésitation.

\- Attendez ici, ordonna-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'il ferma derrière lui.

Link se retrouva seul dans une pièce pas plus grande que sa maison - ce qui devait être une petite pièce selon le standard du château - et il en profita pour se rendre à la fenêtre. Le soleil n'était plus visible dans le ciel, mais il y avait encore assez de lumière pour éclairer à la fois la pièce où il se trouvait et le paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue à l'extérieur. Sauf que l'épée dans sa main gauche était soudainement plus importante. Maintenant qu'il en avait le temps, il observa l'arme attentivement, appuyant la pointe sur le cadre de pierre de la fenêtre. L'épée semblait neuve, aucune égratignure n'était visible sur la lame grise. Elle était d'une longueur standard et la poignée d'un mauve plutôt foncé était parfaitement adaptée à sa main. Les décorations de la garde de même couleur étaient sobres tandis que le symbole de la Triforce se trouvait sous la chappe, là où le métal s'élargissait. Il leva l'épée dans les airs et la tourna lentement pour se faire à son poids. Il se savait bon dans le maniement de l'épée, son père avait veillé très tôt à l'éducation de ses enfants dans ce domaine. Il espérait que ses connaissances lui servent à apprendre à se servir de l'épée de légende le plus rapidement possible. Si la réception qu'il avait eue jusqu'à maintenant n'était pas de bon augure, il souhaita que sa maîtrise de l'épée lui permette de faire ses preuves rapidement au château. Il rangea l'épée, malgré le fourmillement de ses doigts et l'impatience de ses membres en général, et se força à observer calmement l'extérieur par la fenêtre. La soirée battait probablement son plein en ce jour de fête et s'il forçait son ouïe, il pouvait même entendre de la musique provenant de la ville. Ce fut lorsque le ciel fut complètement noir et que son ventre se mit à gargouiller qu'il comprit qu'on l'avait laissé dans cette pièce un long moment. Il se promenait de long en large lorsqu'un qu'un déclic se fit enfin et que la porte s'ouvrit sur ses majestés, le roi et la reine. Link posa immédiatement un genou sur le sol et fixa la moquette en signe de déférence.

\- Relevez-vous, jeune homme, dit la reine sereinement.

Link hésita, mais finit par obéir lentement. La souveraine s'était approchée et le détaillait sans jugement. C'était une grande femme, plus grande que Link. Sa silhouette, tout comme son visage étaient fins. Ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens lui arrivaient à la taille et étaient tressés laborieusement dans son dos. Elle portait sur sa tête une couronne délicate qui brillait à la lumière du chandelier de la pièce. Mais pas autant que ces yeux bleus perçants qui semblèrent deviner la moindre de ses pensées. Les rumeurs disaient que la beauté de la reine n'avait d'égal que celle de la déesse Hylia. Link put constater que ces ouï-dire étaient fondés.

\- Je suis la reine Delia, dit-elle en souriant.

Et Link, ne sachant que faire, resta silencieux en fixant toujours la moquette.

\- Vous l'intimidez ma chère, dit soudainement le roi.

Du coin de l'œil, Link sentit l'imposante présence du roi. Si la reine était grande, ce n'était rien à comparer le roi qui dépassait de quelques centimètres le chancelier qui attendait silencieusement derrière. Il remarqua surtout les cheveux blancs lisses, attachés en une couette basse à la hauteur des épaules, ainsi qu'une longue barbe blanche tout aussi impeccable.

\- Et je suis sûr qu'il nous connaît déjà, continua-t-il d'une voix profonde.

\- Mon roi, il est normal que ce soit le cas, sinon j'aurais des doutes quant à l'efficacité de notre gouvernement, se moqua la reine en direction de son époux. Je voulais simplement détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme en question et dit :

\- Alors, vous êtes Link, fils de Sir Rusl du village d'Elimith, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en étant surpris d'entendre son nom de la bouche de la reine même.

La souveraine s'approcha doucement et prit la main de Link qui la fixa, hébété et paralysé. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce fut assez long pour que le rouge lui monte aux joues tandis qu'elle lui souriait paisiblement. Lorsqu'elle se recula, ce fut pour s'adresser au roi.

\- C'est lui, dit-elle simplement.

Link observa le roi, et vit les épaules du monarque s'affaisser légèrement. Ce ne fut que temporaire, car il se redressa et s'adressant à tous ceux présents dans la pièce dit :

\- Alors, nous devons nous préparer au retour de la Calamité.

Il se tourna en direction du chancelier et ajouta :

\- Je vous laisse le soin de vous occuper de ce jeune homme.

Le roi se dirigea vers son épouse et lui prit délicatement le bras en disant :

\- Nous devons retourner à nos invités.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais finalement, adressant un dernier sourire à Link, qui sentit avec gêne ses joues s'enflammer, elle prit la direction de la sortie et disparut dans le corridor en compagnie du roi. Link se retrouva avec le chancelier qui, si lors de la présence des monarques avaient été discrets, reprit un peu de son arrogance sans leur présence.

\- Pour le moment, nous allons simplement vous trouver un endroit pour vous installer pour la nuit, dit-il en se détournant. Suivez-moi.

De nouveau, Link suivit le chancelier qui lui fit prendre plusieurs couloirs avant de finalement descendre des escaliers. Ils refirent le manège deux fois, au point où il n'y eut plus de fenêtres et où le couloir semblait avoir été construit à même la montagne. Des flambeaux éclairaient l'endroit et Link croisa quelques gardes, faisant probablement leurs rondes, qui le dévisagèrent. Sinon, ils étaient descendus assez bas pour qu'il ressente l'humidité froide de la terre jusque dans ses os. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans un couloir donnant sur plusieurs petites pièces. Link pouvait entendre un ronflement d'une des portes ouvertes et le chancelier expliqua :

\- Avec la fête de la princesse en cours, il ne reste plus de chambres libres aux étages supérieurs.

Il pointa une pièce contenant une couche à même le sol et dit d'une voix fatiguée:

\- Vous dormirez ici le temps que nous puissions vous trouver un meilleur endroit.

Link hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

\- Cette section est réservée aux travailleurs extérieurs, continua le chancelier. Un repas est servi au lever du soleil et un autre au coucher. Vous commencerez votre entraînement demain matin après le repas dans la cour de la garde royale. Des questions ?

Oui ! pensa Link paniqué. Mais la situation le dépassait tellement qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Le chancelier prit son silence comme réponse négative et se détourna pour quitter les lieux. Link entra dans sa chambre temporaire et se sentit soudainement démuni. Il n'avait pas mangé, n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange, n'avait pas d'argent et portait une épée qui signifiait la fin du monde. Il tomba sur sa couche tout habillé et fixa les ombres qui bougeaient sur le plafond de pierre grise à la lueur du flambeau qui brûlait juste à l'extérieur de sa porte. Il aurait besoin de quelques bougies. L'idée de se réveiller en pleine noirceur dans un tel endroit lui donna des frissons. Seul le ronflement constant un peu plus loin le rassurait. D'ici, il n'entendait plus la musique provenant de la ville. Ni même la fête qui devait se dérouler plus haut. Il allait manquer les feux d'artifice et pensa à sa famille qu'il avait quittée, il y avait à peine quelques heures. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et il prit une grande inspiration pour ravaler sa tristesse et sa solitude. Il tenta de changer le cours de ses pensées pour finalement se souvenir de la reine. À sa présence qui même si elle avait été courte, l'avait en quelque sorte réconforté. Il pensa à la princesse qu'il n'avait pas vue et essaya de se souvenir des histoires à son sujet. Mais rien ne vint sur le coup et ses pensées se tournèrent vers le chancelier Léonard. Une moue apparut sur son visage et Link souhaita que le comportement de l'homme ne fût que temporaire. Qu'une fois qu'ils se connaîtraient mieux, celui-ci ne le regarderait pas comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte. Ces yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes après quelque temps et il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité, l'épée appuyée sur sa cuisse.

OoOoO

\- Oh, p'tit gars !

Link ouvrit les yeux de surprise et se redressa sur son lit. À sa porte un goron attendait et le salua en voyant qu'il avait son attention. Les gorons étaient des êtres humanoïdes massifs, dépassant généralement les hyliens en hauteur et en largeur. Leur peau, aussi dure que le roc des montagnes où ils habitaient, pouvait être de la couleur du sable jusqu'à la couleur de la terre noire. S'ils se déplaçaient sur deux petites jambes, leurs torses ainsi que leur bras étaient énormes. C'était des êtres amicaux et simples qui ne cherchaient jamais querelle. De toute façon, un hylien comme Link n'aurait pu défier un goron à un combat de force. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas rapides sur leurs deux jambes, mais ils pouvaient se mettre en boule et rouler sur de longues distances à une vitesse stupéfiante. Si un coup de poing de goron aurait déjà assommé un hylien pour de bon, entrer en collision avec un membre de cette race pouvait facilement être fatal.

\- J'te connais pas, alors tu dois être nouveau ici, ajouta le goron.

La créature se pointa et continua :

\- Moi c'est Darni.

Il resta silencieux et le jeune homme s'empressa de se mettre debout pour répondre :

\- Je m'appelle Link, fils de…

\- Oh, j'ai de la difficulté à retenir tous les titres, s'exclama le goron. Juste Link c'est bien. J'étais venu te prévenir qu'ils servent le petit-déjeuner pour l'équipe à cette heure-ci.

Le goron lui fit un autre salut de la main et disparut dans le couloir. Link, qui avait faim et soif, s'empressa de le suivre. Une fois derrière, il demanda inquiet :

\- Est-ce que j'ai droit à un repas ? Je ne pense pas faire partie de votre équipe…

Le goron dénommé Darni se déplaça sur le côté permettant à Link de marcher à la même hauteur.

\- Tu n'es pas venu travailler sur le chantier naval ? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Non, répondit Link.

Après réflexion, il ajouta :

\- Je suis soldat, et il n'y avait plus de place aux étages supérieurs pour me loger.

\- Oh, dit le goron pensif.

Il haussa les épaules et comme réponse donna :

\- Si tu veux manger avec nous en attendant, il n'y a pas de problème. Mon vieux disait toujours de commencer la journée avec l'estomac plein. Et de finir la journée de la même manière.

Link poussa un soupir de soulagement et ils entrèrent dans une petite salle commune. Une grande table au centre était occupée par une vingtaine de gens, dont des hyliens, des gorons et même une zora. Au centre de la table étaient étalés des vivres et Link s'empressa de prendre place à côté de Darni. Autour de lui, la conversation partait en tous sens. Certains semblaient être encore endormis au-dessus de leurs assiettes - la fête de la veille avait laissé des traces - tandis que d'autres bouillonnaient d'énergie en mangeant. Link imita le goron en se servant une assiette, il évita toutefois le plat de cailloux assaisonnés, joyeusement proposé par Darni, et put enfin manger à sa faim. La femme d'âge mûr assise devant lui adressa la parole lorsqu'il croisa son regard :

\- Nouveau ici ? dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il hocha la tête la bouche pleine et elle en profita pour se présenter :

\- Lyne, je dirige les opérations avec…

Elle pointa un homme qui s'était avachi sur son siège et semblait dormir.

\- Simon, termina-t-elle. Il est habituellement plus…présent.

Elle soupira en entendant le ronflement du dénommé Simon.

\- Alors, reprit-elle, es-tu le remplaçant qu'on attendait ? On a quelque peu pris du retard dans le couloir Sud et…

\- Nah Lyne, c'est un soldat, la coupa Darni entre deux bouchées. Manquait de place pour le petit aux étages.

La femme haussa un sourcil de scepticisme. Elle observa Link en replaçant une mèche grise qui était tombée de son chignon derrière son oreille et dit :

\- C'est…étrange.

Elle continua de le dévisager un moment. Link savait qu'il était l'intrus ici et que sa situation était délicate. Pouvait-il expliquer la raison de sa présence ? Le chancelier ne lui avait rien précisé, si ce n'est que son entraînement commencerait bientôt et qu'il devait se rendre dans la cour de la garde royale. Il espérait que cette cour ne soit pas trop loin.

\- Tu ne t'es pas présenté, dit-elle sa phrase en suspens.

\- Je m'appelle Link, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Fils de Sir Rusl du village d'Elimith.

Il rajouta ensuite :

\- Je suis cadet dans le régiment du village depuis presque deux ans madame.

\- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ? questionna Lyne toujours avec un air dubitatif. Il est surprenant que tu ne sois pas logé avec les autres soldats.

L'attention de la plupart des autres travailleurs était maintenant sur sa personne et Link, intimidé, répondit à la question avec beaucoup d'hésitation :

\- J'ai…je suis arrivée au château hier soir et le chancelier Léonard m'a logé ici pour…pour le moment.

S'il y avait eu une mouche, Link était certain qu'il l'aurait entendu voler.

\- De mon point de vue, dit soudainement le dénommé Simon, tu as l'air d'un imposteur qui a réussi à avoir un repas au frais de la famille royale.

Link ouvrit la bouche de stupeur au travers des éclats de rire et des soupirs de ses voisins. Et tant pis s'il n'avait pas le droit ou si c'était impertinent de sa part, mais il sortit l'épée de son fourreau et la déposa sur la table sous les regards incrédules de ceux qui avait reconnu l'arme.

\- J'ai retiré l'épée de légende hier, alors que j'étais en vacances avec ma famille, expliqua-t-il le plus calmement possible. J'ai été téléporté en urgence ici d'où la raison du manque de préparation.

Le silence perdura quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Lyne s'exclame en fixant l'arme légendaire :

\- Je suis désolée de m'être méprise sur la raison de votre présence ici. Si nous pouvons faire quoique ce soit pour vous venir en aide, n'hésitez pas à demander.

\- Et mange tout ce que tu veux, dit un homme plus loin. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

\- C'est vraiment l'épée de légende ! s'exclama un autre qui s'était levé et approché plus près. Ça alors, j'ai déjà essayé de la retirer et cette chose n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre !

\- C'est parce que l'épée savait que tu n'étais qu'un couard ! s'exclama la zora. Je peux reconnaître tes cris de frayeur dans tout le royaume !

Il y eut des rires autour et Link se sentit de nouveau à l'aise pour manger. Les conversations tournaient autour de l'épée et les travailleurs se comptaient des anecdotes sans heureusement parler de la signification plus tragique de celle-ci. Ils évitèrent de le déranger sans raison, ce qui soulagea le jeune homme, et une fois son repas terminé, il s'adressa à Lyne :

\- Est-ce qu'il serait possible de m'expliquer comment me rendre à la cour de la garde royale ?

\- Oh, dit Lyne en réfléchissant.

Elle se tourna vers Darni et lui dit :

\- Peux-tu guider Link jusque-là ? Et en profiter pour lui montrer les emplacements importants ?

\- Oui madame, répondit le goron en se levant.

Link en fit de même, ramassa son épée et les deux quittèrent la pièce. Il se retourna pour voir que certains s'étaient levés et amassaient les assiettes de tout le monde.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un horaire pour les tâches ? dit-il soudain penaud de ne pas participer au nettoyage.

\- Oui, répondit le goron.

Voyant l'air piteux du jeune homme, il reprit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Les horaires sont divisés par semaine. Madame Lyne va tout t'expliquer si tu dois y prendre part.

Le goron tapa dans ses mains une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans un couloir qui se divisait en quatre.

\- Retiens les quatre points cardinaux, expliqua-t-il.

Il pointa le couloir par où ils étaient venus.

\- Salle commune, dortoirs et douches, c'est le couloir Est. À l'Ouest, c'est le chantier naval. Le couloir du Sud mène à l'étage et de là, tu vas pouvoir te rendre dans la cour de la garde royale qui est dans le troisième quartier.

Quand il pointa le Nord, il expliqua :

\- Cet endroit est en construction. Les couloirs sont encore instables donc évite. Ça va ?

Link hocha la tête en se répétant les instructions jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient bien inscrites dans son cerveau.

\- Tous ces couloirs sauf le Sud débouchent sur la rivière entourant le château. Maintenant, je vais te montrer le troisième quartier.

Dans le silence, ils prirent le couloir Sud et comme le goron l'avait dit, ils montèrent une rangée d'escaliers. Immédiatement plus haut, la lumière du jour pénétrait à l'intérieur grâce aux fenêtres présentes dans le couloir. Heureusement pour Link, c'était en ligne droite et Darni s'exclama en pointant une bâtisse à l'extérieur :

\- Troisième quartier.

Le couloir se termina sur une grande arche et le goron pointa un terrain plat ou quelques soldats s'entraînaient.

\- Cour de la garde royale, dit-il finalement. Souviens-toi de cette arche pour revenir et tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème.

Il se pencha pour chuchoter à Link :

\- Je vais devoir te laisser, je ne suis pas autorisé à venir jusqu'ici.

Et Link le regarda partir après l'avoir remercié chaleureusement. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le moment, il s'approcha de la cour et observa les quelques soldats s'entraînant. Il commençait à détester le fait d'être dans l'inconnu. Ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer ni ce qu'il devait faire exactement. Il commençait à douter de l'emplacement quand un soldat d'âge mûr, habillé tout en armure malgré la température clémente, s'approcha de lui.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, dit-il un sourire amical sur les lèvres. Je suis Sir Thomas, ancien commandant de la deuxième division d'Akkala. Et si j'en juge par la belle épée que tu portes, tu es Link n'est-ce pas ?

Link approuva de la tête, soudainement soulagé d'être pris en charge.

\- J'ai eu l'honneur hier soir d'être appelé pour m'occuper de l'entraînement de celui choisi par l'épée de légende. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir encore à la manière de transmettre mes connaissances, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui on va simplement vérifier ton niveau.

Link approuva de la tête, content de la tournure des évènements.

\- Alors suis-moi, dit le soldat.

Son nouvel entraîneur s'élança dans la cour et ils suivirent une des murailles qui entourait le château. Ils passèrent sous deux arches de pierre, toutes deux menant à de hautes tours et d'autres murailles, pour se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard sur un espace plat où quelques arbres fragiles poussaient, mais où l'herbe était quasiment absente. D'un côté se trouvait la rivière entourant le château et de l'autre, un mur de la falaise qui supportait ledit château. Car oui, le château avait été construit à même une montagne entourée d'un large cours d'eau sauf au sud. D'année en année, on avait ajouté des nouvelles parties au bâtiment et creusé à même la montagne pour finalement donner l'allure impressionnante qu'il arborait aujourd'hui. Link comprit qu'il se trouvait à un endroit difficilement accessible, sauf d'où il venait, et que d'après l'allure des lieux, peu de gens venaient ici.

\- Le chancelier m'a dit que tu es un cadet dans ton village, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, mon commandant, répondit Link qui avait retenu le titre de l'homme.

\- Bien ! répondit celui-ci satisfait.

Il tapa dans ses mains avant de poursuivre :

\- Donc, aujourd'hui, je vais te demander de faire plusieurs exercices. Et je veux que tu donnes ton meilleur, d'accord ?

Link hocha la tête, enthousiasme à l'idée de faire quelque chose de productif.

\- Bien ! répéta le commandant. Alors, commençons…

OoOoO

Link était épuisé. Sir Thomas, lui avait fait faire une panoplie d'exercices, allant du jogging à l'escrime, de l'escalade au combat à main nue, ou bien encore de la nage au saut en longueur. Il s'était blessé au coude, déchirant au passage sa veste en tombant de la falaise, alors qu'il tentait de l'escalader. Il avait reçu un coup de poing à l'estomac au moment de l'exercice au combat corps à corps. Et il s'était pratiquement foulé la cheville lorsqu'il était tombé sur son épée, qui heureusement était toujours dans son fourreau à sa taille. Au moins, si Link n'avait pas été satisfait de ses performances, le commandant avait toujours été encourageant en lui promettant une amélioration rapide s'il faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Le commandant l'avait abandonné lorsque les rondes des soldats avaient été changées, ce qui annonçait l'heure du repas du soir. Il était retourné dans la cour de la garde royale et avait constaté que Darni l'attendait sous l'arche qui servait d'entrée au couloir du château menant au quartier des travailleurs. Il marcha rapidement vers le goron qui le salua en souriant.

\- On ne savait pas si tu avais été relogé, expliqua Darni une fois Link à sa hauteur. Madame Lyne voulait s'assurer que tu étais correct et m'a demandé de venir attendre un petit moment, au cas où.

\- Merci, répondit simplement Link qui malgré ses courbatures et ses blessures, trouva que la journée se déroulait bien jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Madame Lyne a aussi constaté que tu n'avais pas beaucoup de possessions…

Link trouva que c'était un euphémisme étant donné qu'il n'avait rien pour le moment. Cela lui fit penser que peut-être sa famille était arrivée en ville et il se demanda s'il y avait un moyen qu'il puisse le rejoindre.

\- …et vouloir savoir si tu voulais aller en ville pour acheter quelques biens, continua le goron.

Link s'empressa de demander :

\- Ma famille doit me rendre visite, mais je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne...

Darni, la main au menton, réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

\- Pour qu'il te laisse entrer entre les murailles, il te faut une invitation. Si ta famille n'en a pas eu, elle doit t'attendre à la place des Fleurs. C'est l'endroit le plus proche de l'entrée. Tu veux y aller ?

Link hocha la tête avec beaucoup trop d'énergie et le goron éclata de rire. Il se mit en marche dans le couloir, cette fois-ci se dirigeant plein sud, tout en expliquant le travail qu'il avait accompli aujourd'hui sur le chantier maritime. Si Link avait bien compris, les travailleurs construisaient un port pour recevoir de la marchandise, ainsi qu'un ascenseur pour monter ladite marchandise aux étages supérieurs. Pour cela, il fallait creuser à même la montagne et Darni disait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de finir cela avant les grands froids de l'hiver. Même si ce n'était encore que le début de l'été. Link reconnut l'entrée principale, pour l'avoir vu quelques fois pendant ces visites, et se sentit de nouveau inapte dans ses vêtements sales et déchirés. Des gens de la cour, bien habillés, circulaient librement, tandis que des soldats vérifiaient les autres pour la raison de leur présence ici. Un soldat s'approcha d'eux et salua le goron. Il se tourna vers Link et haussa un sourcil en prenant la parole :

\- Tu vas devoir te nommer et dire la raison de ta présence ici.

S'il n'avait pas utilisé de ton grossier, et qu'on pouvait deviner la curiosité dans son regard, il n'empêche que le soldat était méfiant. Link remercia la présence de Darni à ses côtés.

\- Link, dit-il. Fils de Sir Rusl du village d'Elimith. Je suis ici pour…

Il hésita quelques secondes ce qui causa un froncement de sourcil chez le soldat.

\- Pour entraînement, compléta-t-il.

\- Pour entraînement, répéta le soldat loin d'être persuadé.

Encore une fois, c'est Darni qui lui sauva la mise en disant sérieusement :

\- Entraînement pour sauver le monde. Il a l'épée légendaire.

Le regard du soldat tomba immédiatement sur l'arme à sa taille et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

\- Par Hylia ! s'exclama-t-il. Je croyais que le général se foutait de moi.

Il dévisagea Link de haut en bas pour ensuite regarder autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait d'autres témoins. Toutefois, il se tourna de nouveau vers Link pour expliquer :

\- Je vais entrer ton nom dans le registre. Étant donné que personne ne m'a vraiment donné d'information à ton sujet, on va dire que tu peux entrer et sortir quand tu veux. Je te préviens quand même que les portes se ferment à huit le soir et s'ouvrent à la même heure le lendemain matin, sauf certains jours de fête. C'est plus facile pour nous si tu es déjà entre les murailles du château lorsque les portes se ferment.

Il haussa les épaules en souriant et ajouta :

\- De toute façon, si quelqu'un t'empêche d'entrer ou de sortir, tu n'as qu'à montrer cette épée.

Et il s'éloigna rapidement pour rejoindre et parler vivement à un de ces collègues. Link sentit leur regard dans son dos un long moment.

\- Allons-y, dit Darni qui avait déjà pris les devants. Ce n'est pas loin.

Link suivit docilement et comme le goron l'avait précisé, ils se retrouvèrent dans une place publique où des étalages remplis de marchandises avaient été montés et où plusieurs vendeurs proposaient leurs produits à une clientèle tout autant diversifiée. Un peu plus loin, des tentes étaient montées avec des petits espaces pour faire des feux. Des gens en groupe, et même des familles discutaient autour d'un repas.

\- C'est ici que les visiteurs se rassemblent pour vendre leurs produits et se rapprocher du château, expliqua Darni. Si on ne trouve pas ta famille, il y a aussi quelques auberges que je pourrais te montrer…

\- Link !

Le jeune homme se tourna à temps pour recevoir son petit frère dans ses bras.

\- Hé toi !

Link remarqua ses parents ainsi que sa soeur qui se dirigeaient vers lui et plus loin, leurs deux chevaux avec l'attelage.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez là, dit-il en souriant à son petit frère.

Lorsque sa famille arriva enfin à sa hauteur, sa mère le prit dans ses bras et son père lui serra l'épaule. Link retint une grimace sous le regard soupçonneux de sa petite sœur. Il remarqua aussi Darni qui dansait sur ses deux jambes à côté et s'empressa de faire les présentations. Une fois cela fait et ainsi que les remerciements que Link fit au goron qui les balaya d'un revers de main en souriant, la créature des montagnes les quitta par la suite sous prétexte de ne pas vouloir manquer le repas du soir. Et Arielle dit subitement :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? On dirait qu'un goron t'a passé sur le corps…

\- Hé, gronda Link. Darni ne m'a rien fait. Il m'a aidé énormément aujourd'hui.

\- Fils, dit Rusl calmement, ta sœur utilisait simplement une expression.

\- Qui est très approprié, renchérit sa mère. As-tu mangé ? Nous venons d'arriver et on nous a dit qu'on pouvait nous installer ici. Je peux faire un repas ?

Le ventre de Link gargouilla en réponse et sous l'ordre de la matriarche, ils allèrent à l'attelage pour trouver un bon emplacement pour installer toute la famille. Link en profita pour raconter sa journée, parlant de Sir Thomas et des entraînements qu'il avait faits jusqu'à maintenant.

\- J'aurais besoin d'une ceinture au dos pour porter l'épée autrement qu'à la taille, expliqua Link après avoir parlé de sa bévue qui lui avait presque foulé la cheville.

Il était maintenant assis autour d'un feu et dégustait le repas pendant que le soleil s'approchait de l'horizon au loin.

\- Ton entraînement semble…excessif, dit Rusl en se grattant le menton. Promets-moi que tu vas faire attention à respecter tes limites.

Link hocha la tête en se servant une deuxième portion du repas. Son père poursuivit :

\- J'ai amené ma ceinture dorsale. Nous ferons l'échange avant que tu ne retournes dans la citadelle.

\- Merci, p'pa, dit Link la bouche pleine.

\- Et as-tu besoin d'autre chose ? demanda sa mère inquiète. Tu es logé et nourri, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'ils te fournissent des vêtements aussi ?

\- Ils m'ont logé temporairement avec les travailleurs et oui je suis nourri, dit Link. Pour les vêtements, ils n'ont rien précisé.

\- Ont-ils parlé si tu pouvais revenir à la maison pendant les fêtes ? s'enquit sa petite sœur.

\- Non plus, soupira Link.

Il n'ajouta rien en voyant l'inquiétude passer dans les yeux de ses parents.

\- Et bien, dit tout de même sa mère en tapant dans ses mains. Nous avons tes vêtements de voyage et nous allons te laisser le petit coffre pour que tu puisses les ranger avec tes effets personnels.

Link songea intérieurement qu'il n'avait pas tant d'objets sur lui en ce moment, mais avoir le coffre le rassura sur le fait que ces vêtements ne seraient pas à la merci des petites bestioles qui courraient dans le sous-sol du château.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'avancer un peu d'argent ? demanda Link. J'aimerais m'acheter quelques bougies pour ma chambre.

\- Tu as dit que tu dormais dans les sous-sols, réfléchit Rusl.

\- Moi j'aurais peur, s'exclama Colin qui grugeait un os de poulet.

\- Je crois que Link a autre chose à faire qu'à s'inquiéter d'un sous-sol sombre, commenta Arielle.

Link envoya un regard d'avertissement à sa petite sœur. Si quelqu'un pouvait deviner ce qu'il pensait, c'était bien elle. La dernière chose qu'il voulait que ses parents sachent était le fait qu'il se sentait complètement démuni en songeant à ce qui l'attendait dans le futur. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter et Arielle comprit. Elle soupira et dit en souriant :

\- Je peux te prêter mon lampion. J'ai même apporté une réserve d'huile pour le voyage.

\- Tu es sûre ? répliqua Link surprit.

Ce lampion avait été offert à sa petite sœur par leur grand-mère du côté maternel lorsque celle-ci était encore en vie. Link savait que plus que tout autre chose, ce lampion avait une grande valeur sentimentale aux yeux de toute la famille.

\- Oui, répondit sans hésitation Arielle.

Elle se pencha vers Link pour dire tout bas :

\- Je…j'ai toujours pensé que grand-mère veillait sur moi à travers ce lampion et, je sais que c'est ridicule, mais c'est la raison pourquoi je le traîne partout.

Elle haussa les épaules, penaude et continua :

\- Ça me rassurerait de savoir qu'elle veille maintenant sur toi, surtout alors que tu es ici.

\- Par la déesse, dit soudainement sa mère d'une petite voix, moi aussi ça me rassurait.

Link sourit en disant :

\- Merci.

Ils mangèrent dans le silence quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Rusl dit :

\- Mamie t'envoie ses salutations et s'excuse de ne pas avoir fait la route.

\- Elle vieillit, répondit Uli en serrant la main de son époux.

Le patriarche approuva silencieusement. Link déposa son bol qu'il avait terminé et soupira de contentement.

\- Nous allons rester ici encore deux jours et ensuite retourner au Grand Plateau, dit Rusl.

\- Vous transmettrez mes salutations à mamie, dit Link. Dites-lui aussi qu'à ma prochaine visite, j'ai bien l'intention de me reprendre et vider son garde-manger.

\- Elle va être heureuse de l'apprendre, ria son père.

\- Le soleil est couché, dit soudainement Uli.

Elle se leva et prit la main de Link pour qu'il en fasse de même en expliquant :

\- Vient avec moi Link, qu'on prépare tes effets à apporter au château. Je refuse que tu déambules à la vue de tous avec le même gilet et pantalon pendant un mois.

\- Hé ! s'écria Arielle. Je ne veux pas faire la vaisselle seule !

\- Je vais t'aider, consola Rusl. Et Colin aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Link entendit son jeune frère répliquer négativement sous les rires du patriarche et se retrouva devant l'attelage. Lui et Uli grimpèrent sur le chariot et après avoir sorti le petit coffre de sous une caisse, le vidèrent. Sa mère s'empressa de rassembler tous ses vêtements et de les placer soigneusement à l'intérieur d'un des deux compartiments du coffre. Elle trouva le lampion prêté par Arielle ainsi que le flacon d'huile et les rangea dans l'autre section. Deux pierres de silex s'ajoutèrent, un petit poignard, deux savons, un bol, une gourde, quelques feuilles blanches, une plume et de l'encre.

\- Pour que tu nous écrives le plus souvent possible, averti Uli en lui donnant une légère tape sur le front.

\- M'man, soupira Link qui n'avait assisté que comme témoin à toute cette préparation.

Elle sortit une petite bourse d'argent et lui tendit.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à l'intérieur, expliqua-t-elle un peu déçue. Ton père et moi voulons toutefois que tu la gardes. Avoir un peu d'argent sur soi est toujours utile.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter…hésita-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, dit Rusl qui s'était approché. Et avant de l'oublier…

Il sortit sa ceinture dorsale de ses bagages et la donna à Link qui fit l'échange avec celle à sa taille. L'épée dans son dos, il se sentit soudainement un peu plus libre de ses mouvements.

\- Est-ce que tu dois retourner au château maintenant ? dit Colin.

Son petit frère grimpa sur une des grandes roues de l'attelage et le regarda avec une moue sur le visage.

\- C'est préférable avant huit heures, dit Link. Ils ferment les portes par la suite.

\- Faisons un bout de chemin ensemble, décida Rusl. Ta mère, ta sœur et ton frère vont se préparer pour la nuit pendant que je vais t'aider à apporter le coffre.

Colin et même Arielle se plaignirent de vouloir voir le château, mais le patriarche fronça les sourcils ce qui tût la conversation.

Link souhaita une bonne nuit à sa mère, se moqua de la moue de Colin et remercia une nouvelle fois sa sœur pour le lampion.

Les deux hommes prirent facilement le coffre. Link se dit qu'à lui seul, il aurait pu l'apporter sans trop de difficulté, mais comprenait la curiosité de son père. La situation aurait été inversée qu'il aurait tout fait pour pouvoir visiter le château. Même si c'était juste une partie.

\- Je me souviens être venu ici pour recevoir mon grade de chevalier, conta son père d'une voix rêveuse. J'avais été impressionné, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ont-ils l'intention de t'envoyer avec les autres soldats ?

Link haussa les épaules et expliqua :

\- Pour le moment, tout ce que je sais, c'est que le commandant Sir Thomas me sert d'entraîneur.

Le patriarche resta silencieux et ils arrivèrent à l'arche qui menait à la cour du château. Le soldat qui lui avait parlé plus tôt accourut vers lui aussitôt dès qu'il le vit et dit sérieusement :

\- Sous ordre du chancelier Léonard, il vous est désormais interdit de sortir de la cour du château sans autorisation.

\- Que…quoi ? Pourquoi ? répliqua Link surpris.

\- Pour votre sécurité monsieur, ajouta le garde le regard emplit d'excuse.

\- Je suis Sir Rusl du village d'Elimith. Moi et ma famille sommes en ville pour visiter Link qui est mon fils, dit calmement l'homme. Peut-on demander une autorisation ?

\- Oui Sir, répliqua le soldat. Je peux remplir un formulaire et d'ici quatre à sept jours vous aurez votre réponse.

Le cœur de Link se retrouva dans les talons. Sa famille ne restait que deux jours.

\- Y a-t-il possibilité d'accélérer le processus, argumenta Rusl. Je dois partir dans deux jours.

\- S'il n'y a pas d'urgence, je ne pense pas, sir. C'est le pire moment de l'année pour les visites.

Rusl s'approcha du soldat et gronda :

\- Mon fils est en possession de l'arme de la déesse Hylia. N'est-ce pas une urgence selon vous.

Link remarqua que des soldats s'approchaient d'eux et il prit peur en songeant à ce qu'il en coûterait à son père d'être aussi désobéissant. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature et il ne mériterait pas les réprimandes qu'il subirait si cela venait à dégénérer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, père, dit Link pour couper court aux négociations. Mes journées sont chargées et je n'aurai de toute façon pas beaucoup de temps à passer avec vous.

Le patriarche le fixa droit dans les yeux pour finalement soupirer.

\- Ta mère ne sera pas contente d'apprendre cela.

\- Je sais, dit Link en souriant faiblement.

Rusl lâcha le coffre que Link prit à deux mains. Plusieurs personnes les observaient et les deux hommes mal à l'aise dans une telle situation, se firent un hochement de tête, transmettant leurs adieux silencieusement. Link se détourna en serrant les mâchoires et passa sous l'arche. S'efforçant de ne pas se retourner, il fila droit vers ses « appartements » au sous-sol à la lueur des torches qui s'allumaient un peu partout.

* * *

 **Petite demande à toi qui a lu jusqu'ici : Je cherche un(e) bêta-lecteur(trice). Si tu es intéressé(e), envoie-moi un message privé, merci :)**

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 8 décembre 2018.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dans ma dernière fanfiction de Zelda (Link et Tetra) je m'étais pas mal amusée en changeant de point de vue de chapitre en chapitre. Et j'ai décidé de refaire la même chose avec cette histoire. Donc pour le deuxième chapitre, je raconte avec le point de vue de Zelda. Bonne lecture :)**

2

Elle n'était pas en train de penser à lui. En aucun cas, elle ne perdrait son temps à y penser. Qui devait se préparer à combattre la Calamité qui s'abattrait bientôt sur le royaume ? Elle ? Pas vraiment. Son rôle était de rester les bras croisés pendant qu'il se démènerait à croiser le fer avec la réincarnation du Mal. Ensuite, s'il était victorieux, elle n'aurait qu'à sceller la bestiole. S'il n'était pas le vainqueur par contre…

\- Princesse Zelda ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme quittèrent le petit robot immobile sur sa table de travail et se dirigèrent vers le messager au pas de la porte de son laboratoire.

\- La reine requiert votre présence dans les jardins, dit-il.

Il se prosterna et disparut dans le couloir. Elle retint son grognement de mécontentement. Posant ses outils sur la table, elle replaça ses lunettes sur son visage, resserra le chignon qui retenait ses longs cheveux châtains et marcha vers l'unique grande fenêtre de la pièce. Elle prit le temps de regarder à l'extérieur et d'admirer la vue. C'était un bel après-midi d'automne et les feuilles colorées des arbres commençaient à tomber. Il ne manquait qu'une bonne brise et les végétaux seraient complètement dénudés pour l'arrivée de l'hiver. Bientôt, on fermerait des sections du château, y compris le petit laboratoire dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il est certain qu'elle se trouverait une pièce temporaire pour la saison froide, mais son emplacement actuel était dans une des nombreuses tours du château. Il était assez éloigné des pièces importantes pour avoir un semblant de tranquillité et surtout, empêchait la plupart des êtres opportunistes qui habitaient le bâtiment royal de pouvoir l'importuner. Elle était peut-être la réincarnation de la déesse et pouvait « briller » sur demande, cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle préférait une compagnie réduite. Très réduite. Ne voulant pas faire attendre la reine plus longtemps, elle quitta la pièce, ferma la porte sous clé et se dirigea sans trop y réfléchir vers les jardins. Elle descendit les escaliers de pierre circulaire, emprunta le couloir principal qui permettait de relier chacune des parties importantes du château et lorsqu'elle passa devant les fenêtres donnant sur la cour de la garde royale, chercha une tête blonde. C'était peine perdue, car ne connaissant pas d'autre trait distinctif de l'homme qui avait retiré l'épée de légende, elle ne pouvait éliminer qu'une partie des soldats qui s'entraînait en ce moment même. De plus, rien ne lui disait qu'il était dans ce groupe. Avec un soupir, elle tourna dans l'autre direction et mit le pied à l'extérieur. La température fut soudainement plus froide et elle frotta ses avant-bras dans le but de se réchauffer. Elle suivit un petit sentier de pierre qui contournait le château et quelques mètres plus loin, elle passa sous une arche où deux soldats montaient la garde. Maintenant située entre le château et les murailles entourant celui-ci, elle se retrouva dans un grand jardin de fleurs et d'arbres. La saison avait fait son œuvre ici aussi et les carrés de terre habituellement fertile étaient pratiquement dénudés. Sans hésitation, elle se dirigea à l'autre bout et trouva la reine Delia à quatre pattes sur le sol en train de nettoyer une plate-bande.

\- C'est froid pour jouer dans la terre, se moqua la princesse. Je ne crois pas que le roi approuverait vous voir dans cette position.

\- Nous savons que votre père a une idée très arrêtée sur notre rôle dans ce château, répliqua la reine.

\- Et bien, la dernière fois que vous vous êtes amusée dans vos fleurs, vous en avez eu pour des semaines à vous plaindre de maux aux genoux. Il a raison de vouloir vous interdire vos exercices de jardinage.

Delia se tourna vers sa fille et allongea son bras dans sa direction :

\- Dans ce cas, aidez votre pauvre vieille mère à se remettre debout.

La princesse roula des yeux et agrippa la poigne ferme de la reine. Celle-ci se retrouva facilement sur ses deux pieds et elle baissa les yeux sur sa fille.

\- Contente ?

\- Très.

La reine secoua les pans de sa longue robe, enlevant les résidus de terre qui s'y étaient accrochés, et suivit de la princesse, elles se dirigèrent vers un banc pour y prendre place silencieusement. La pierre était froide sous Zelda et elle regretta sa robe sobre qui, si elle était adaptée pour ses activités dans son laboratoire, ne l'était pas pour le climat froid qui caractérisait la saison qui allait bientôt débuter.

\- Je sais que vous aimez cet endroit, commença la jeune fille, mais il fait plutôt froid. Vous m'avez fait venir pour une raison n'est-ce pas ?

\- Avez-vous fait vos prières ce matin ? demanda la reine sans autre introduction.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua la princesse.

\- En combien de temps ?

La princesse se tourna vers la souveraine et haussa un sourcil. Elle commençait à comprendre la raison de cette rencontre. Elle assura :

\- Je vous promets avoir récité tous les mots de chacune des prières. Et regardez.

Elle prit une des mains de la reine dans les siennes et un halo doré les entoura.

\- Je le maîtrise, dit-elle certaine. J'ai juste à penser vous et vos genoux défectueux pour appeler ce pouvoir. Ce ne sont pas les prières qui permettent cela.

Delia regarda sa fille avec un sourire paisible.

\- J'ai une totale confiance en vous, ma chère.

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant avant de poursuivre :

\- Malheureusement, le prêtre Rauru trouve que quatre minutes de prière n'est pas suffisant.

\- Je ne savais pas que mon temps de dévotion était compté, s'offusqua la princesse.

Même si intérieurement, une vague de remords l'envahit. Elle avait si hâte de retourner à son laboratoire chaque matin, car bientôt, y travailler ne serait plus possible.

\- Quinze minutes Zelda. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Pensez à vos robots pour tuer le temps, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Je dois faire semblant de prier ? douta la jeune femme même si un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Si cela apaise Rauru et en même temps tous ceux qui l'écoutent, alors oui.

\- Bien, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle retrouva le sourire et continua :

\- Et dans trente ans, mes genoux seront en aussi mauvais état que les vôtres.

La reine eut un éclat de rire et pinça le nez de sa fille avec sa main libre.

\- Ma parfaite princesse.

Elle grimaça en continuant :

\- Sauf ces lunettes, il est dommage que vous deviez les porter tout le temps. Cela dévie l'attention de vos jolis yeux.

\- Mère…

\- Et nous ne parlerons même pas de cette robe qui est tachée.

\- J'étais dans mon laboratoire, expliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

La reine soupira et inversant les rôles, elle prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants dans le silence ambiant. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent à peine, mais elle savait ce que Delia cherchait à faire. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Zelda demanda :

\- Et puis ?

La souveraine hocha négativement la tête. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était incapable de voir l'avenir de sa fille. La princesse ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper :

\- Quand vais-je pouvoir le rencontrer ?

La reine avait compris l'allusion au détenteur de l'épée légendaire et répondit :

\- Votre père affirme qu'il n'est pas prêt.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela est censé vouloir dire ? protesta la princesse impatiente. Il est ici depuis plus d'une saison et je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole !

\- Zelda.

L'interpellé croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soupira.

\- N'agissez pas comme une enfant, pria la reine.

\- Mère, commença-t-elle doucement. J'ai obéi à vos ordres ainsi qu'à ceux de père et je n'ai pas cherché à le voir. Cependant…

Elle hésita, souhaitant trouver les bons mots pour convaincre Delia de la nécessité de présenter les deux élus du royaume.

\- Je vais devoir placer ma confiance en lui un jour. Et l'inverse aussi. Si je me fie aux écrits sur la Calamité, ce n'est pas une épreuve que nous devons prendre à la légère. Il doit s'entraîner, je sais. Mais moi aussi. Je dois le connaître pour…pour être capable de prendre les bonnes décisions et ne pas me retrouver à le nuire au combat final.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour cela, répliqua la reine.

\- Contrairement à une certaine personne, commença la princesse en hochant la tête en direction de la souveraine, je suis incapable de voir l'avenir. Alors oui, je m'inquiète. Je m'inquiète depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle que l'épée avait choisi un maître. Le jour de mon anniversaire en plus !

Et elle ajouta d'une voix suppliante :

\- S'il vous plaît, je veux le rencontrer.

Delia la dévisagea un instant, réfléchissant au dilemme. Finalement, elle concéda :

\- Je vais parler à votre père…

\- Vous savez, comme moi, que si le chancelier ne donne pas son approbation, père ne le fera pas, coupa la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils derrière ses lunettes.

\- Que dois-je faire alors ? répliqua la reine légèrement exaspérée.

\- Vous pourriez me donner votre autorisation.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander cela, princesse. Même si j'en ai le droit, le roi verrait cela comme un affront de ma part.

\- Alors, nous nous retrouvons au point de départ, se découragea Zelda

. Et tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a les cheveux blonds. Donc, si le Fléau attaque maintenant, il ne me reste qu'à chercher une tête blonde qui se bat avec l'épée de légende…

Les yeux de la princesse se levèrent vers le ciel qu'elle contempla tristement.

\- Je dirais que ces cheveux sont d'un blond cendré, commença Delia.

Le regard de la princesse se tourna vers sa mère qui plaça une main à son épaule et ajouta :

\- À peu près cette longueur. Et il les porte attaché à la nuque.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes sous l'attention de sa fille et poursuivit avec un sourire :

\- Il a les oreilles percées et porte un petit anneau d'argent dans chacune d'elle. Il a des yeux bleus incroyables. La couleur même du ciel lors des journées très froides de l'hiver. Très perçant comme regard.

Elle hocha la tête en pensant à cela et Zelda eut une moue, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la couleur.

\- Il a un visage délicat pour un homme. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit plus grand que vous. Il n'a pas une carrure si évidente, plutôt svelte comme silhouette, un peu comme la majorité des sheikah.

\- Et à part son physique ? questionna avec impatience la princesse.

\- N'est-ce pas ce à quoi les jeunes femmes de votre âge occupent leur temps à discuter ? se moqua la reine.

\- Je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-elle. J'essaie d'éviter ce genre de conversation.

\- Oh, je sais, réprimanda la plus vieille. J'en entends parler par les membres de la cour qui se demande chaque jour où se cache leur princesse. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que vous allez trouver un mari…

\- Mère, vous évitez le sujet, coupa Zelda.

La reine regarda sa fille de haut, mais reprit tout de même :

\- Il est plus jeune que vous, de quelques mois. Sa famille réside au village d'Elimith. Son père est chevalier là-bas, il est commandant adjoint sur un des cinq navires du royaume. Sa mère est propriétaire du magasin général du village. Il est l'aîné de la famille, mais a une sœur jumelle et un petit frère.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna la princesse. Dans les légendes, le héros semble toujours sortir de nulle part. Et il est dépeint comme étant quelqu'un de solitaire, un orphelin et…

\- Pas celui-là, coupa la reine. Les légendes sont si vieilles que ces détails n'ont probablement pas été transmis de génération en génération.

\- C'est bien, murmura la princesse.

Delia haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Il n'est pas seul, précisa-t-elle.

Et elle se reprit en faisant la moue :

\- Il le serait encore moins si vous m'autorisiez à le voir.

\- Zelda…

\- Autre chose à me révéler dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle pour ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation.

\- Il s'appelle Link et c'est un cadet dans le régiment de son village. Je n'ai pas pu lui demander, mais je présume qu'il suit les traces de son père. Il était en vacances chez son oncle sur le Grand Plateau lorsqu'il a retiré l'épée de légende. Son oncle est chevalier et c'est un des gardes du temple du Temps. Sinon, je n'en sais pas plus.

\- C'est quelque chose au moins, remercia la princesse avec un sourire.

\- Si vous voulez plus d'informations, vous pouvez demander au chancelier Léonard.

La jeune femme fit une grimace et répliqua :

\- Non. Vous savez que cet homme ne me plaît pas.

\- Personne ne vous a demandé de l'épouser, ironisa la reine.

Zelda ne fit que rouler des yeux sans rien ajouter. Une brise s'était levée dans le jardin et elle imita Delia lorsque celle-ci se mit debout.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, annonça la reine soudainement. Un petit groupe de sheikahs vont venir passer quelques semaines au château et Impa va faire partie du lot.

\- Oh ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'enquête est terminée ?

La reine hocha négativement la tête et expliqua :

\- On ne sait pas ce qui a provoqué une défectuosité dans la tour d'Akkala, mais votre père sait bien que ce n'est pas en se mettant les sheikahs à dos qu'il résoudra le problème.

\- Les sheikahs ne se retourneraient jamais contre Hyrule, rétorqua la princesse sûre d'elle.

\- Impa ne se retournerait jamais contre vous, corrigea la souveraine. Vous avez une amie dévouée et je serais prête à parier qu'elle se sacrifierait sans hésitation pour vous.

\- Et bien, dit Zelda pensive, nous nous sommes fait la promesse de toujours être là l'une pour l'autre, il y a des années de cela. Le roi nous rend la tâche très difficile par contre.

Delia se mit à marcher vers la sortie et sa fille suivit derrière.

\- Ouvrez l'œil, ma chère, dit simplement la femme d'âge mûr. Si la grande majorité des personnes sont fidèles à la couronne, d'autres n'en ont que faire.

Elle regarda la princesse du coin de l'œil et poursuivit :

\- D'autres encore, se sont dévoués à faire revenir la Calamité. Restez toujours sur vos gardes.

Et plus joyeusement, elle ajouta :

\- Pour le moment, allons nous préparer pour le souper. Laissez moi aussi m'occuper de votre visage. Qu'on ait une chance de voir le vert de vos jolis yeux.

La princesse grogna alors que la reine disait :

\- J'ai entendu dire que le comte Charles du lac Hylia était en visite et souhaitait vous voir...

\- S'il vous plaît, promettez-moi de chaperonner jusqu'à la fin, supplia la jeune femme.

La reine eut un rire discret et poussa sa fille hors du jardin.

OoOoO

Le soleil descendait au loin dans le ciel et la princesse savait que les sheikahs ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Un soldat était venu lui annoncer que le groupe était en ville et se faisait escorter au château. Zelda avait quitté la bibliothèque en hâte pour aller à sa chambre. Portant une robe d'un rose très pâle ce jour-là, couleur que la reine préférait, surtout sur sa fille, elle décida d'enfiler par-dessus un manteau au tissu délicat d'un gris presque noir qui lui retombait jusqu'au pied. Essentiel pour la protéger du froid ambiant qui s'abattait de plus en plus sur le royaume. Elle avait laissé tomber la capuche dans son dos et ses cheveux tressés impeccablement dégringolaient jusqu'à sa taille. Ses mains, cachées sous les longues manches, étaient croisées devant elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les portes du château dans le couloir principal. Elle pensa à son amie qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis plusieurs mois.

Impa, malgré son jeune âge, était un exemple parfait du peuple sheikahs. De taille moyenne, possédant une silhouette svelte toute en musculature, elle arborait les traits typiques des siens, c'est-à-dire une chevelure blanche ainsi que des yeux dont les iris étaient rouges. Son visage était plutôt carré et ses lèvres fines souvent pincées lui donnaient un air sévère au naturel. Maîtrisant les arts de combats ancestraux de son peuple, elle pouvait se battre à mains nues ou bien avec n'importe quelles armes à porter. La princesse Zelda avait déjà eu la chance de pouvoir l'observer se défendre - et immobiliser - un des siens avec seulement un foulard. Ce qui avait été tout un spectacle. Rien n'avait prédestiné la sheikah à devenir la meilleure amie de la princesse. Il y a quelques années, leur rencontre au château n'avait été qu'un pur hasard. Pru'ha, la mère de Impa, avait été engagée pour réparer la tablette de la reine que la princesse avait accidentellement échappée dans l'eau. De son bain. Elle avait douze ans à cette époque, et pouvait passer des heures à étudier la carte d'Hyrule et tenter d'apprendre par cœur tous les lieux affichés sur celle-ci. Lorsque Pru'ha était arrivé au château avec sa fille du même âge que la princesse, les deux enfants s'étaient immédiatement liés d'amitié. Zelda se souvenait encore aujourd'hui de cette période passée avec la jeune sheikah et en gardait les plus beaux souvenirs. Impa, plutôt téméraire à l'époque, l'avait convaincue d'explorer le château de fond en comble pour trouver les meilleures cachettes. Elle lui avait appris à marcher sans faire de bruit et ne pas se faire remarquer - chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment bien maîtrisée - et le plus important, comment casser facilement le nez d'un importun. Zelda, elle, lui avait enseigné le chant, que son amie ne maîtrisait pas du tout, l'histoire et le vieux langage hylien qu'elle commençait tout juste à apprendre elle-même. Ce dernier avait toujours eu un effet sédatif sur la jeune sheikah à l'époque. C'était à la fin de l'automne que les deux jeunes filles, cachées dans les solives du toit au-dessus de la bibliothèque, s'étaient promis de toujours être là l'une pour l'autre. Impa avait solennellement juré fidélité à la princesse, tout comme les chevaliers qu'elle avait pu observer faire de même au roi, et Zelda avait béni Impa avec son tout nouveau pouvoir, promettant de la protéger elle et son peuple au nom de la déesse.

Ce que la princesse n'avait pas remarqué à l'époque, c'était la méfiance que les hyliens avaient envers les sheikahs. Posséder une telle technologie et un tel savoir faisait peur au peuple. Si les sheikahs, en général, partageaient leur connaissance sans arrière-pensées, d'autres profitaient de la naïveté des gens pour les escroquer. Le roi devait gérer plusieurs mésaventures de ce genre ce qui avait convaincu le dirigeant de limiter l'accès à cette technologie. Malheureusement, seuls les plus nantis pouvaient profiter du savoir sheikah, et les gens maîtrisant cette technologie, déjà isolé à la base, avaient dû encore plus se retrancher ces dernières années. Malgré cela et à cause de tout cela, Zelda n'avait jamais regretté sa promesse faite à Impa. Elle avait toujours aussi confiance en la sheikah et ses semblables. Pour s'assurer de conserver ce lien, elle avait fait durer une correspondance depuis des années, bien que les rencontres furent de plus en plus espacées avec son amie d'enfance.

Lorsque le groupe arriva finalement aux portes du château, elle accueillit Impa avec un sourire à la fois surpris et radieux sur ses lèvres. Elle s'avança pour enlacer son amie qui resta rigide malgré le sourire qui était apparu sur son visage.

\- Toujours aussi petite, se moqua la sheikah une fois l'étreinte terminée.

\- Et moi, j'ai l'impression que vous avez encore grandie, répliqua la princesse amusée.

Elle se tourna vers le petit convoi de sheikah qui suivait et les salua poliment. Elle expliqua par la suite :

\- Le roi et la reine vous recevront une fois que vous serez installés. Je vais vous guider vers vos appartements, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

S'assurant que tous avaient compris son message, la princesse prit la direction opposée dans le couloir suivi du groupe.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous occuper de notre accueil, exposa tout bas Impa en marchant près de la princesse. Certains pourraient prendre cela pour un traitement de faveur.

Zelda hocha négativement la tête tout en prenant la direction de l'emplacement des appartements réservé aux visiteurs.

\- Tant que je suis princesse, cela ne pose pas de problème, expliqua la jeune femme. Accueillir les visiteurs est considéré comme un de mes rôles. D'ailleurs, mère souhaiterait que je le prenne plus à cœur.

Impa eut un sourire en coin en demandant :

\- Elle essaie toujours de vous trouver un mari ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas d'une époque où ce n'était pas dans ses projets.

Après avoir traversé une partie du château, ils arrivèrent à destination et la princesse pointa les pièces leur étant destinées. Elle les laissa s'installer convenablement et attendit patiemment Impa qui comme d'habitude prit le minimum de temps pour placer ses affaires dans la chambre qui lui avait été réservée. Celle-ci la rejoignit dans le couloir.

\- Est-ce que vous devez assister à la séance avec le roi ? demanda Zelda.

\- Non, répliqua Impa. Reynald forme actuellement sa fille Louda pour prendre sa place. C'est elle qui le représente pour ce voyage.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit la princesse. Elle semble si jeune…

Impa claqua sa langue et dit :

\- Elle a presque cinquante ans. Je précise que les sheikahs vieillissent plus lentement que les hyliens.

Zelda roula des yeux en ajoutant :

\- J'adore quand vous me rappelez que je vais être ridée des années avant vous.

Et se tournant vers les autres sheikahs qui sortaient un à un de leur chambre, elle demanda à la ronde :

\- Avez-vous besoin d'un guide pour vous rendre à la grande salle ?

Louda, que Zelda reconnut pour avoir croisé plusieurs fois la sheikah, sortait au même moment et sourit à la princesse en répondant :

\- Nous nous débrouillerons à partir de maintenant. Profitez du temps que vous avez avec mademoiselle Impa.

Zelda remercia la dame poliment. Sans attendre, elle fit signe à Impa de la suivre tout en disant avec enthousiasme :

\- Je dois absolument vous montrer les améliorations que j'ai faites à mon robot. J'ai réussi à calibrer ses mouvements pour qu'il puisse grimper des petits obstacles et…

\- Une minute princesse, coupa la sheikah qui marchait dans les couloirs à sa droite. Le robot peut attendre. Avant toute chose, vous devez me parler de celui qui a retiré l'épée de légende.

Les épaules de la princesse s'affaissèrent discrètement tout comme sa ferveur qui se fana. Zelda ne répondit pas immédiatement et les deux femmes marchèrent en silence jusqu'à se rendre à la tour où se trouvait son laboratoire. Une fois qu'elles furent dans la pièce et que la porte fut fermée derrière elles, Zelda expliqua une moue sur le visage :

\- Le roi et la reine refusent que je le rencontre.

Impa s'était assise sur un tabouret à côté de la table de travail et la fixa sans expression.

\- Ont-ils donné une raison ?

\- Leur explication est qu'il n'est pas prêt.

\- Et par prêt, ils entendent ?

Zelda haussa les épaules penaudes :

\- Le chancelier Léonard s'occupe de son entraînement et bref, je préfère ne pas me mêler de ça. Tu sais combien je n'estime pas le chancelier de notre royaume.

\- Et sinon, pas de dates pour les présentations ?

\- S'il y en a une, je n'ai pas été informé.

Impa resta silencieuse un moment. Après quelques secondes, elle se leva de son tabouret et dit soudainement :

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas me montrer ce robot ? Je dois surveiller vos avancements dans notre technologie pour m'assurer que vous ne nous devancez pas !

\- Par Hylia, je crois que j'ai du chemin à faire !

OoOoO

Zelda ouvrit les yeux, se redressa tranquillement dans son lit et écouta attentivement. On cogna de nouveau à la porte de sa chambre et elle chercha rapidement ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Une fois trouvée, elle les plaça sur son nez, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Dans le foyer, il ne restait que des braises ne permettant pas d'éclairer la chambre suffisamment pour faire disparaître les coins d'ombre.

\- Princesse ? dit-on de l'autre côté.

L'interpelée reconnut la voix d'Impa et grogna en ouvrant :

\- C'est une blague ? Il ne doit même pas être cinq heures !

\- Habillez-vous chaudement, répliqua la sheikah avec un sourire sérieux. La reine m'a convoqué hier soir pour me parler d'une de ses préoccupations.

\- Si c'est encore cette histoire de prière, maugréa la princesse.

\- C'est bien cela, confirma Impa qui fermait la porte derrière elle. Allez Votre Altesse, enfiler vos vêtements les plus chauds, il y a une légère couche de neige à l'extérieur.

Zelda s'était retournée et se dirigeait vers sa penderie cachée derrière un paravent quand elle s'arrêta pour répliquer :

\- Dehors en plus ? C'est bientôt l'hiver et je vais devoir prier dehors ?

Impa eut un sourire et Zelda jura dans sa tête. Pourquoi insistaient-ils tous sur ces prières ? N'avaient-ils pas compris que ce pouvoir qui résidait en elle n'était que le fruit de son amour qu'elle avait envers son royaume, mais surtout, pour les êtres chers qui étaient là pour elle ? Cependant, pour satisfaire les exigences de sa mère, Zelda ne rechigna pas plus longtemps et s'habilla promptement d'une robe simple et d'un long pardessus en fourrure. Une fois ceci fait, elle suivit Impa dans les couloirs et celle-ci la guida à l'extérieur du château trop rapidement à son goût. Elles étaient sur une passerelle qui entourait en partie l'énorme bâtisse et qui donnait sur une impressionnante vue de l'est de la région. Zelda eut le temps de distinguer les lueurs à l'horizon au-dessus des montagnes avant que l'air froid lui frappe le visage et embue ses lunettes. La lune, haute dans le ciel, permettait de voir plutôt bien les alentours, mais l'atmosphère était tout de même glacée. Elle regretta de ne pas être restée au chaud dans son lit.

\- Attendez, dit-elle en essuyant les verres tant bien que mal sur la manche de son manteau.

Elle les remit sur son nez et regarda Impa devant elle qui la fixa.

\- J'irais boire quelque chose avant de commencer ces prières…

\- J'y ai pensé, répliqua la sheikah en voyant son amie faire un pas en direction du château. J'ai apporté quelque chose pour vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas long et en plus, le soleil ne tardera pas à se lever.

La princesse rejoignit la sheikah en remontant la capuche de son pardessus sur sa tête pour ensuite cacher ses mains dans les larges poches qui avaient gardé la chaleur de sa chambre. Une fine couche de neige craqua sous leurs pieds et Zelda suivit son guide sans un mot. La sheikah l'amena un peu plus loin sur la passerelle pour, elle le comprit, faire face le plus possible au soleil levant. Elles croisèrent un soldat qui faisait sa ronde et qui les salua prestement sans arrêter sa marche. Elles s'arrêtèrent à côté d'une tour et la sheikah grimpa sur la bordure de pierre sans crainte. Elle tendit sa main à la princesse qui la regarda avec de gros yeux.

\- Vous savez que je n'ai pas d'équilibre, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Votre Altesse, argua la sheikah en insistant. Je veux juste aller sur cette plate-forme.

Elle pointa juste en avant de la tour un petit espace qui n'avait pas vraiment d'utilité si ce n'est les fleurs en pot que la reine plaçait partout pendant la saison chaude.

\- Vous n'aurez même pas deux pas à faire.

Tout en gardant une moue sur son visage, la princesse agrippa la poigne ferme de la sheikah qui la tira sans effort jusqu'à la plate-forme. Une fois sur celle-ci, Impa plaça une couverture sur la surface de pierre et poussa Zelda doucement en direction de celle-ci.

\- Veuillez vous asseoir, dicta-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes tout aussi bien de dire à la reine que j'ai fait cela parfaitement. C'est qu'il fait froid !

Impa lui tendit une petite gourde que Zelda prit sans poser de questions. Elle avala une gorgée, mais s'arrêta en goutant le liquide qui lui était inconnu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

\- C'est moi ou j'entends une certaine appréhension ? se moqua la sheikah. C'est simplement un mélange de plantes qui vont réchauffer votre organisme et le détendre. Buvez maintenant.

\- Je suis toujours impressionnée de l'aisance que vous avez à ordonner à tout un chacun. Même à votre princesse.

Elle but le liquide tiède et tendit la gourde à Impa qui énonça sérieusement :

\- Je veux que vous regardiez l'horizon.

\- Je préfère faire mes prières les yeux fermés, répliqua Zelda du tact au tact.

\- Pas de prière, assura Impa. Vous regardez le lever du soleil et profitez de la beauté de la chose en ne pensant à rien.

\- Ne penser à rien…maugréa la princesse. Vous ne pouviez demander à pire personne.

\- Taisez-vous maintenant, soupira la sheikah. Et je promets de dire à la reine que vous êtes un modèle exemplaire de dévotion.

Zelda eut un sourire et se concentra sur l'horizon qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Leur royaume était si vaste, qu'elle avait souvent perdu des heures à le contempler, que ce soit sur une carte ou bien de la plus haute tour. Son rôle la contraignait à rester au château pour sa sécurité, mais combien de fois avait-elle rêvassé en contemplant la vie qui se déroulait à l'extérieur des murailles ? Elle prit une bonne inspiration et se concentra sur les couleurs changeantes du ciel. Les laissant s'imprimer sur sa rétine et prendre toute la place dans son cerveau pour empêcher que celui-ci n'analyse la situation. Le noir se transforma en bleu, pâlissant rapidement. Le rose apparut tout comme l'orange et soudainement, elle n'observait plus ce lever de soleil. Elle en voyait d'autres, une quantité incroyable, qui se superposait les uns sur les autres comme une collection de photos qu'on tournerait rapidement. Et tout d'un coup, la silhouette d'une petite femme flotta devant elle, tout près.

 _Dame Zelda, vous devez sauver mon maître._

La princesse sursauta à l'entente de la voix inconnue et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Stupéfaite, elle ne put que constater que la petite femme flottait toujours devant elle. Ces lèvres n'avaient toutefois pas remué. Au loin, le soleil apparut, se reflétant sur la cape de l'apparition qui ballotait sur une brise invisible.

\- Hum…Impa, dit Zelda tout bas.

\- Vraiment princesse ? Ça ne fait même pas cinq minutes. Un petit effort.

\- Il y a une…femme qui…plane devant moi, hésita la future souveraine.

\- Une femme plane devant vous, répéta Impa sceptique.

La princesse, inquiète, laissa tomber le vouvoiement et s'écria :

\- Dis-moi que tu la vois. Ou je t'accuse d'avoir drogué un membre de la famille royale.

\- Calme-toi, dit doucement Impa. Pourquoi ne pas me décrire cette femme ?

Zelda, qui avait les yeux fixés avec appréhension sur celle-ci, tenta d'expliquer ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Elle n'est pas hylienne, commença-t-elle. Elle est de petite taille. Son visage et ses cheveux, c'est comme s'ils étaient…hum…en métal ? Elle porte une cape de deux couleurs, mauve d'un côté et argent comme sa tête de l'autre. Je ne distingue pas de bras, comme si elle les cachait. Elle porte une robe courte du même mauve que sa cape et un énorme rubis à la poitrine…

 _S'il vous plait, dame Zelda._

\- Impa, s'écria Zelda apeurée en se retrouvant sur ses jambes d'un coup. Elle me parle !

\- Et que dit-elle ? s'enquit placidement la sheikah qui se redressa à son tour.

Zelda se tourna vers son amie soudainement énervée :

\- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Ne l'entends-tu pas ?

Mais devant le regard calme de la sheikah, Zelda comprit qu'elle était la seule à voir l'être qui se trouvait devant elle. Désemparée, elle se demanda si elle était en train de devenir folle. Elle se tourna vers la femme qui s'approcha doucement. Zelda se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos soit appuyé sur les pierres de la tour.

 _Dame Zelda, mon maître a besoin de votre aide._

\- Elle dit que son maître a besoin de mon aide, répéta-t-elle à Impa.

\- Son maître est-il ici ? demanda-t-elle à Zelda.

 _Oui. Suivez-moi, dame Zelda._

La femme flotta jusqu'à la passerelle et se tourna vers la princesse, attendant que celle-ci la rejoigne. Zelda la pointa et dit à l'intention de la sheikah :

\- Elle est là et elle veut que je la suive.

Impa sauta sur la bordure de pierre et tendit sa main à la princesse qui l'attrapa sans hésitation. Celle-ci la tira sur la passerelle et Zelda remarqua que l'être s'était éloigné un peu plus loin. Cette fois-ci, la princesse jogga jusqu'à sa hauteur et dû continuer sa course lorsque l'apparition s'éloigna de nouveau. Suivi d'Impa, elles entrèrent dans le château encore endormi. Elles traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et descendirent plusieurs escaliers pour finir devant l'entrée des sous-sols.

\- Nous avons besoin de flambeaux, dit Impa.

Mais Zelda constata que la femme s'éloignait toujours en planant et avant de la perdre de vue, appela son pouvoir dans sa main qui s'illumina instantanément, créant assez de lumière pour éclairer leur chemin. Sans un mot, elle suivit l'être dans les couloirs frigorifiés. Elle se retrouva à un embranchement menant à trois directions différentes et dut chercher du regard la femme. Celle-ci attendait à sa droite, à l'entrée d'une pièce dont la porte était fermée. Zelda courut à sa hauteur alors que l'être disparaissait à travers le bois de l'ouverture sous ses yeux ébahis. Elle prit la poignée glacée et la tourna. Tout en poussant doucement la porte, seule la lueur dorée dégagée par sa main lui permit de voir l'étendue de la petite pièce. Un coffre posé dans un coin, un lit où elle reconnut la silhouette d'un jeune homme sous la couverture trop fine, un lampion éteint juste à côté et sur le sol, à porter de main, l'épée de légende dans un vieux fourreau. La respiration sifflante de l'homme alité se fit entendre et Zelda agrandit ses yeux d'horreur.

\- Oh non, murmura-t-elle alors que la situation devenait claire.

Elle courut au pied de la couche et s'agenouilla pour prendre le visage glacé de l'homme entre ses deux mains. Elle le tourna dans sa direction et croisa le regard bleu perçant que la reine lui avait décrit.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il tellement bas que Zelda eut de la difficulté à entendre.

Ses yeux se perdirent derrière elle avant de se fermer complètement. La princesse paniquée cria :

\- Impa !

\- Oui, Votre Altesse, répondit promptement la sheikah qui se trouvait derrière elle.

\- Nous…nous devons le transporter à l'infirmerie. Trouve-moi des soldats avec un brancard…envoie-les ici. Et le soigneur. Il faut envoyer quelqu'un chercher Maître Mikael.

Elle remarqua du sang sur le drap près du visage de l'homme. Elle tourna ses yeux inquiets vers la sheikah immobile et dit :

\- Il a besoin des meilleurs soins.

Et par cela, elle faisait allusion aux connaissances des sheikahs dans le domaine.

\- Vas-y, dit-elle, et ensuite va réveiller ses majestés. Fais vite.

Dans un nuage de fumée, Impa avait disparu de la pièce et l'attention de Zelda revint sur le jeune homme. Sa main, toujours sur la joue du malade, dégageait une faible chaleur et se sentant inapte dans une telle situation, elle se mit à prier. Croisant ses mains sur la poitrine du héros, elle pria les déesses et envoya tout son pouvoir dans le bout de ses doigts dans l'espoir de partager cette chaleur avec celui qui en avait tant besoin.

OoOoO

Encore une fois, on avait interdit à Zelda de rester avec le héros. Link était logé dans l'infirmerie où on lui prodiguait les soins pour un rhume qui avait tellement dégénéré qu'on se demandait comment il avait pu survivre dans ces conditions. Et par ces conditions, on sous-entendait le lieu où il avait été logé et qui, ces derniers jours, avait dû être d'un froid glacial durant la nuit. Pour éviter la contagion de ce mal, toutes les visites dans la petite infirmerie royale avaient été interdites. On avait aussi défendu à la princesse de se rendre dans la salle d'audience, là où le chancelier Léonard se confrontait à l'interrogatoire du roi et de la reine. Ne sachant comment se rendre utile, elle avait pris la décision de trouver une pièce au héros pour y déménager ses quelques possessions. Elle avait sélectionné une des chambres mieux situées dans le quartier royal. Une qui possédait une fenêtre à l'est, un foyer de pierre au nord, une commode vide qui avait à peine servi et un grand lit. Elle s'était assurée que la quantité de couvertures soit suffisante pour que le futur occupant soit au chaud, même si le feu dans le foyer venait à s'éteindre. Ses mains tremblaient encore au souvenir du contact glacé avec le visage du jeune homme. Un soldat avait déposé le coffre contenant toutes les possessions de Link dans un coin de la pièce et il avait posé le lampion au centre de la commode avant de s'éclipser promptement. Zelda avait l'épée de légende dans ses mains et était assise sur le cadre de la fenêtre de la chambre qui serait destinée à être celle de Link. Elle portait toujours ses habits chauds qu'elle avait mis ce matin à la demande d'Impa. La princesse n'avait pas revu la sheikah depuis les ordres qu'elle lui avait donnés lorsqu'elles avaient trouvé le héros agonisant dans les sous-sols du château. Dehors, le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures déjà et la journée s'annonçait radieuse.

\- Votre Altesse.

Zelda se tourna vers le soldat qui se tenait à la porte. Elle le reconnut comme étant le principal garde du roi et de la reine. Et comme pour approuver ces pensées, il annonça :

\- La reine requiert votre présence dans la chambre royale.

Il se prosterna et disparut dans le couloir. La princesse resta immobile et regarda l'épée dans ses mains. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner l'arme dans cette pièce et elle ne savait pas à qui la confier. En ce moment, elle ne faisait plus confiance aux décisions de ses parents. La seule personne qui, jusqu'à maintenant, ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond n'était pas présente. De toute façon, Impa ne pourrait garder l'épée éternellement, d'autant plus qu'elle devrait quitter le château éventuellement.

\- Je m'excuse de ne pouvoir te ramener à ton maître, murmura-t-elle. Dès qu'il se portera mieux…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, sentant une chaleur se dégager de l'épée. Le souvenir de la femme mystérieuse qui lui était apparue ce matin lui revint à l'esprit. Cependant, la reine l'attendait et elle se leva. Elle plaça l'épée dans son dos, la courroie sur son épaule et sa poitrine, et s'élança dans le couloir en direction de la chambre royale. En un rien temps, elle fut à destination et cogna sur la porte. Sa mère l'autorisa à entrer ce qu'elle fit en refermant derrière elle. Si Delia, assise sur un fauteuil au centre de la pièce, était bien habillée, la princesse put déterminer que sa coiffure avait été faite rapidement ce matin. Elle n'était probablement pas mieux elle-même. La reine lui pointa un petit siège et Zelda prit place en prenant soin de ne pas heurter l'épée, chose que sa mère remarqua, mais ne commenta pas.

\- Impa m'a expliqué brièvement les évènements de ce matin, débuta Delia avec son attention rivée sur la princesse. Je souhaiterais que vous me racontiez à votre tour.

Zelda soupira et narra :

\- Ce matin, sous votre demande, Impa m'a réveillé tôt pour accomplir une méditation. Nous nous trouvions sur la plate-forme de la tour la plus à l'est du château lorsqu'une femme m'est apparue.

La princesse s'arrêta, tentant de trouver comment décrire la vision, mais ne put qu'expliquer :

\- Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude ce que c'était, mais elle m'a parlé de son maître et m'a guidé jusqu'au sous-sol où nous avons trouvé le héros…dans cet état.

Ses yeux se froncèrent et elle enchaîna :

\- Je mettrais ma main au feu que l'apparition était une forme que peut prendre l'épée pour communiquer. Elle savait que son maître était en danger.

Zelda observa la reine qui resta silencieuse et elle termina simplement :

\- Ensuite, j'ai envoyé Impa chercher de l'aide et vous prévenir.

La princesse croisa ses mains sur ses cuisses et imita la reine, en la fixant sans dire un mot de plus. Elle n'avait rien de plus à ajouter à cette conversation et était de toute façon encore trop vexée d'être mise à l'écart de tout ce qui concernait le héros.

\- Vous êtes fâchée, dit la souveraine.

La princesse haussa un sourcil. Oui, elle l'était. Depuis le jour où l'épée de légende avait été retirée, elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait sur son destin. On décidait pour elle ce qu'elle devait ou ne devait pas faire sans accorder d'importance à son opinion. Elle avait respecté les ordres qu'on lui avait donnés, mais aujourd'hui, se rendait compte qu'elle aurait dû insister davantage. Depuis tout ce temps, elle le sentait. Cet étrange malaise qui toujours lui rappelait que le héros se trouvait tout près et qu'elle devait le rejoindre sans plus attendre. Elle se sentait tellement stupide d'avoir ignoré cet appel. Mais maintenant, elle se promettait de prendre sa place. Et à cet instant précis, elle attendait des réponses. Comment se faisait-il que quelqu'un d'aussi important ait été logé dans un endroit si inadéquat ? Pourquoi personne n'avait remarqué que la santé du héros se dégradait ? Mère et fille se dévisagèrent un moment, quand finalement la plus vieille prit parole :

\- Le chancelier Léonard se décharge de toutes responsabilités concernant l'état actuel de Link. Il aurait donné l'ordre à Sir Thomas de veiller sur le héros, et par là, il entendait l'entraînement et le bien-être de celui-ci. À partir de ce moment, il ne se fiait qu'au rapport que lui transmettait Sir Thomas sans chercher à confirmer leur véracité.

\- Et Sir Thomas, qu'a-t-il à dire pour sa défense ? demanda la princesse.

\- Il est introuvable pour le moment. La dernière fois que les gardes l'ont aperçu, c'était il y a trois jours, alors qu'il quittait la ville.

La princesse eut un rire amer et répliqua :

\- Comme c'est pratique. Le héros n'avait qu'à mourir silencieusement dans un coin perdu du château.

\- Zelda, soupira la reine.

\- Et encore maintenant, vous m'interdisez de le voir.

\- Nous devons vous protéger, vous êtes essentielle pour vaincre la Calamité…

\- Vous savez bien que s'il n'y a pas de héros, je pourrais bien briller aussi fort que le soleil, ça n'empêcherait pas le Mal de revenir sur Hyrule !

\- Je vous demande juste d'attendre que son état se stabilise et que je parle au roi, dit la reine calmement.

\- Non.

Delia ne cacha pas sa surprise devant le refus catégorique de sa fille.

\- Link est un visiteur au château et il revient donc à la princesse de veiller à ce qu'il soit bien installé et ne manque de rien.

\- Zelda, avertit la reine.

La jeune femme savait que si son rôle était de recevoir les visiteurs, rien ne lui dictait de s'occuper d'eux au-delà de l'accueil. Elle souhaitait tout de même que pour ce cas-ci, la souveraine lui permette de prendre en charge le héros.

\- Je souhaite être mise au fait des décisions qui le concernent pour éviter qu'une telle situation se reproduise, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Et pour bien démontrer son point, la princesse se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. La reine agrippa le poignet de sa fille subitement, la stoppant net dans son élan. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Delia se raidit. Elle avait une vision. Il y avait déjà un moment que ça n'avait pas été le cas et Zelda s'inquiéta.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda la princesse lorsque la reine cligna des paupières.

Delia lâcha le poignet de sa fille et se frotta le visage à deux mains.

\- Dites-moi que vous ne l'avez pas vu mourir…supplia Zelda tout bas en songeant au héros dans l'infirmerie.

\- J'ai vu un gigantesque éléphant, aussi énorme que le château, dit la reine d'une voix étonnée.

La princesse regarda sa mère abasourdie pendant que celle-ci continuait :

\- Et il y avait un zora qui se tenait debout sur le bout de sa trompe dressée.

Zelda ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Un vrai éléphant ?

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit la reine. De cette taille, c'est impossible. Mais ça en avait indéniablement la forme.

Un silence tomba et Zelda se souvint de son but premier.

\- Je ne crois pas que cette vision me concerne pour l'instant, commença-t-elle perplexe. Je vais aller voir le héros et surveiller son état. Je vous serai très redevable de convaincre le roi du bien-fondé de ma décision…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et attendit poliment la réponse de la reine. Même si elle ne souhaitait que de quitter la pièce avant que la souveraine ne lui interdise une nouvelle fois de ne pas s'approcher du héros. La reine resta silencieuse un moment tout en fixant son unique fille. Et soudainement, elle se décida en balayant l'air de sa main :

\- Va. Je m'occupe du roi.

La princesse, un sourire reconnaissant sur le visage, murmura :

\- Merci mère.

OoOoO

Après la discussion que Zelda avait eue avec la reine, elle était retournée à sa chambre changer de pardessus pour un plus léger. En plus des foyers présents un peu partout dans la section habitable du château, le soleil entrait par les nombreuses fenêtres et réussissait à réchauffer les pièces avec ses rayons. Ses cheveux étaient toujours retenus dans une longue tresse et elle prit le temps de nettoyer ses lunettes avec un linge. Ensuite, elle ramassa le livre sur les légendes des gérudos qui trainait sur sa table de chevet. Son autre main attrapa l'épée légendaire qu'elle avait déposée sur son lit avant de se changer. Prenant une inspiration, elle quitta la pièce et marcha dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle entra dans la petite salle avec assurance, même si intérieurement, elle craignait qu'on l'oblige à rebrousser chemin. Immédiatement, elle remarqua que l'effervescence que le héros avait provoquée à son arrivée avait déjà disparu. Celui-ci était installé dans un des trois lits au bout de la pièce - les deux autres étaient vides - et semblait dormir d'un sommeil agité. Le vieux soigneur, Maître Mikael, que la princesse connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, préparait des remèdes et était installé à la table appuyée sur le mur près de la fenêtre. Il leva les yeux dans sa direction en entendant ses pas et fronça les sourcils en la voyant. En se prosternant légèrement, il s'enquit :

\- Je suppose que vous avez eu l'autorisation du roi pour être ici ?

\- Ça ne saurait tarder, dit-elle en souriant avec certitude.

Et elle pria intérieurement qu'il ne se serve pas de son autorité pour lui exiger de partir d'ici là. Elle se dirigea vers le mur du fond à côté du lit du malade où une chaise avait été placée. Elle prit place sur celle-ci et appuya l'épée sur le mur.

\- Hum…hésita le soigneur. Vous êtes consciente qu'il est peut-être contagieux…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Zelda, le livre sur ses genoux, ne bougea pas, le défiant sans menace du regard. Il soupira et continua ses mélanges silencieusement. La princesse ouvrit son livre à la page de son signet, mais ne reprit pas sa lecture immédiatement. Si en premier lieu, elle porta attention à ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce, au bout d'un moment, son regard se tourna vers le jeune homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Cependant, l'observer à son insu lui donna l'impression de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée et ses yeux glissèrent vers son livre où elle se concentra sur sa lecture. Elle eut le temps de tourner quelques pages quand Maître Mikael vint lui porter un remède et lui exigea de le prendre tout en expliquant :

\- Pour éviter que vous attrapiez le mal de ce jeune homme.

La princesse but le liquide amer dans la petite fiole et la redonna ensuite au soigneur qui lui répondit d'un sourire.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Le maître avait repris sa place à sa table et répondit :

\- Tout ce que nous pouvions faire a déjà été fait. Je ne peux que soulager les symptômes. Le travail qui reste à accomplir ne peut l'être que par ce jeune homme.

Zelda regarda le héros tristement.

\- J'ai toutefois autorisé cette jeune sheikah, Impa, à aller chercher des remèdes à son village. Elle devrait être retour demain au plus tard.

La princesse eut un sourire reconnaissant au soigneur qui ajouta :

\- C'est un fort jeune homme que nous avons là. De plus, il a la bénédiction de la déesse. Mon inquiétude de ce matin venait de ses poumons, mais déjà, je peux voir une amélioration à l'écoute de sa respiration. Vous l'avez trouvé au bon moment, Votre Altesse.

Zelda ne répondit pas et se concentra sur le son du souffle du malade. Elle entendait encore ce sifflement et était incapable de dire s'il y avait une différence avec ce matin. Le soigneur avait repris son travail et elle recommença sa lecture tout en portant attention au jeune homme à ses côtés. Le silence de la pièce était entrecoupé des quintes de toux de Link qui ne se réveilla pas malgré l'inconfort qu'il semblait éprouver. Le Maître Mikael avait, au bout d'un moment, disparu dans la pièce d'à côté, lui précisant qu'il entendait très bien et viendrait vérifier au moindre bruit suspect. Et lisant son livre, elle attendit que le patient se réveille. Elle pensa à la famille de celui-ci qui se trouvait au loin et ne savait probablement rien de la situation. Est-ce que le roi ou la reine avait pris la décision de les prévenir que leur fils était malade ? Et surtout, avaient-ils été prévenus des circonstances qui avaient provoqué cette maladie ? Elle espérait sincèrement que le héros se réveille au plus vite. Cette attente pesait sur ses épaules. Il y avait toujours le risque que la maladie dégénère et emporte le malade. Il n'était pas rare que cela se produisît, surtout pendant la saison froide.

Ce fut lorsque le soleil eut disparu du ciel et qu'un jeune serviteur allumait les lampions situés un peu partout dans les couloirs et les pièces que Zelda décida qu'elle ne pouvait plus imposer sa présence. Il était certain qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain, mais le roi et la reine verraient d'un très mauvais œil si elle passait la nuit à l'infirmerie. Elle se leva et se tourna vers le malade lorsque sa respiration changea soudainement. Elle le vit cligner des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour fixer le plafond. Une émotion qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis un moment lui noua les entrailles. Elle était intimidée. Le héros était à côté d'elle et même s'il était loin d'être au meilleur de sa forme, elle allait enfin pouvoir lui parler.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle tout bas.

Il se tourna tranquillement dans sa direction et eut un faible sourire.

\- Je vois que notre patient s'est réveillé, dit le soigneur en revenant dans la pièce.

Il s'avança de l'autre côté du lit et avec un sourire demanda en apposant ses mains sur la poitrine du malade :

\- Comment vous sentez-vous jeune homme ?

\- Soif, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Je m'en occupe, répliqua immédiatement Zelda à l'intention du Maître Mikael qui la remercia et continua son examen.

Elle se dirigea vers l'abreuvoir où l'on avait placé une cruche remplie d'eau et en versa dans un verre. De retour au lit, le soigneur avait redressé Link et celui-ci prit la boisson que Zelda lui tendait d'une main tremblante. Avec un merci à peine discernable, il engloutit le liquide les yeux fermés. La princesse eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux et ainsi que ses joues creuses. Il lui redonna le verre vide et elle s'empressa d'aller le lui remplir de nouveau. Elle revenait quand le soigneur demanda au patient :

\- As-tu faim, petit ? Une soupe chaude te serait très profitable dans ton état.

Zelda lui avait donné le verre lorsqu'il répondit après s'être raclé la gorge :

\- J'aime bien la soupe.

\- Je vais vous chercher cela, répondit le soigneur.

Et se tournant vers la princesse, il demanda :

\- Si vous pouviez rester un moment, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Zelda approuva de la tête et s'approcha du jeune homme qui lui redonna le verre vide une nouvelle fois. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration qui se bloqua dans sa gorge, provoquant une nouvelle quinte de toux. Cherchant à soulager son inconfort, la princesse retourna chercher de l'eau et cette fois-ci apporta la cruche qu'elle déposa sur la chaise qu'elle avait utilisée toute la journée.

\- Désolé, dit-il une fois calmé.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle.

Il prit le verre tendu, mais cette fois-ci, ne le but pas en entier. Zelda le lui reprit des mains devant son hésitation et elle le déposa à côté de la cruche. Elle se recula ensuite pour s'asseoir sur le lit opposé en attendant le retour du vieil homme. Link avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et elle se détourna pour observer le ciel noir par la fenêtre.

\- Je dois voir Sir Thomas, dit soudainement le jeune homme.

Il se redressa davantage sur le lit et déposa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid. Zelda était debout en une seconde et l'arrêta dans son mouvement en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Sir Thomas est à l'extérieur de la ville.

Les épaules de Link s'affaissèrent et sous le regard soulagé de la princesse, il retourna sous les couvertures.

\- J'avais oublié, murmura-t-il.

\- Vous le saviez ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Il hocha simplement la tête, mais ne précisa pas sa pensée. Elle pouvait voir la fatigue dans les mouvements lourds du jeune homme.

\- Vous êtes très malade, commença-t-elle doucement. Nous vous avons amené ici, dans l'infirmerie du château, d'urgence ce matin. Est-ce que vous vous en souvenez ?

Il hocha la tête positivement quoiqu'avec hésitation et elle continua :

\- N'attendez pas aussi longtemps la prochaine fois avant de demander des soins. Vous nous avez fait très peur.

\- Je prends déjà le remède que Sir Thomas m'avait donné, expliqua-t-il. La fiole est dans mon coffre…

Il regarda autour, mais Zelda lui dit :

\- Vos affaires sont dans votre nouvelle chambre. Pour le moment, prenez ce que les soigneurs vous donnent. Ils sont plus aptes à anticiper vos besoins.

Il approuva de la tête et laissa tomber ses paupières. Ce fut le Maître Mikael qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec une table sur roulette adaptée pour manger au lit. Il la plaça en face du malade qui avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux. Un servant suivait derrière, avec un bol de soupe fumant posé sur un plateau qu'il plaça sur la table. Les joues du jeune homme devinrent rouges et en entendant son faible merci, la princesse se demanda s'il était fiévreux ou gêné face à la situation. Mais quelque chose de plus urgent s'était présenté et elle devait impérativement s'attaquer à ce mystère. Cette fiole. Quelque chose lui disait de vérifier son contenu. Elle attrapa l'épée appuyée sur le mur et se tournant vers le soigneur elle dit :

\- Je vais revenir en début de matinée demain. Je veux être avisé s'il y a le moindre problème.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête dans sa direction et elle fit un pas vers la sortie quand le malade s'exclama :

\- Attend !

Surprise, elle se tourna dans la direction du jeune homme qui continua :

\- Tu ne peux pas partir avec cette épée !

La princesse, insultée d'avoir été adressée ainsi, car il fallait toujours s'exprimer à un membre de la famille royale avec déférence, allait répondre quand le soigneur dit précipitamment au patient en lui tapotant le bras :

\- Jeune homme, c'est la princesse voyons, réincarnation de la déesse même. Elle peut très bien veiller sur cette épée le temps que tu te remettes sur pieds.

En voyant le visage du héros soudainement blanchir, Zelda éprouva du remords d'avoir pensé qu'il lui manquait respect. Il ne l'avait simplement pas reconnu. Le serveur sortit de la pièce sur ses entrefaites et la princesse grimaça intérieurement sachant que cette histoire allait se répandre comme une traînée de poudre.

\- Je suis désolé, Votre Altesse, dit le héros en fixant son bol de soupe.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, elle ajouta :

\- Pour le moment, reposez-vous. S'il y a quoique ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à demander à moi ou Maître Mikael.

Sans plus attendre, elle quitta la pièce.

OoOoO

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Zelda.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Impa.

Toutes deux s'étaient réfugiées dans le laboratoire de la princesse où le froid avait finalement pris le dessus. La sheikah était de retour en ce début d'après-midi, le lendemain de la journée suivant la découverte de Link dans les sous-sols du château. Elle avait livré les remèdes au soigneur qui - sous le soulagement de la princesse - s'était empressé de les donner au héros. Il semblait un peu mieux aujourd'hui, malgré le fait qu'il ait évité son regard toute la matinée, probablement à cause de son incartade de la veille. Impa, qui était assise le dos droit sur la chaise du bureau de travail de la princesse, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soupira.

\- C'est impossible de prouver quoique ce soit, dit-elle. Si cette fiole avait contenu un poison, peut-être. Mais elle ne contenait que de l'eau. Ce Sir Thomas n'aurait qu'à plaider un manque d'inattention.

La princesse se passa une main sur le visage et debout au milieu de la pièce, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Lorsque Link, commença-t-elle, a demandé à Maître Mikael s'il avait du courrier ce matin, celui-ci a découvert qu'il n'avait jamais rien reçu, alors que sa famille devait lui envoyer des vêtements d'hiver il y a des semaines de ça.

\- Je prédis que vous avez fait vos recherches ? demanda la sheikah.

\- Eh bien, oui ! s'exclama la princesse. Le postier m'a affirmé que toutes les lettres ainsi qu'un coffre avaient bien été distribués. Pas à Link, mais au chancelier Léonard.

Impa haussa un sourcil de surprise alors que la princesse se mit à marcher de long en large.

\- Je me suis donc enquis auprès du chancelier et vous savez combien j'aime discuter avec cet homme, continua la princesse avec une moue sur le visage. Il m'a répondu que Sir Thomas devait s'occuper de faire parvenir le courrier du héros et qu'il n'avait rien en sa possession. Point final.

La princesse s'arrêta au bout d'un moment et se tourna vers la sheikah qui la fixait silencieusement.

\- Je ne connais pas la vérité, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'un de ses deux hommes a tenté de compromettre le héros.

\- Ou les deux, répliqua Impa passivement.

\- Ou les deux, répéta Zelda démoralisée. L'un est le chancelier du royaume, placé juste sous le roi. L'autre est à l'extérieur de la ville et introuvable jusqu'à présent. À cause de cela, il ne peut pas se défendre contre les accusations du chancelier.

\- Et le roi ?

La princesse haussa les épaules.

\- Je lui ai expliqué la situation, mais pour le moment, il ne doute pas des allégations du chancelier. Il avait déjà donné l'ordre de ramener Sir Thomas et il s'en tient à cela.

\- Vous devriez faire de même, dit Impa.

\- Ignorer tout cela ? répliqua la princesse étonnée.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus. Maintenant, vous devez placer votre énergie là où c'est important.

\- Vous parlez de Link.

La sheikah hocha la tête positivement.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier que la Calamité peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre et que le héros n'est pas prêt à l'affronter.

\- J'en ai discuté avec le roi et nous avons convenu d'un chevalier pour l'entraîner. Et…

Elle sourit à la sheikah qui répondit immédiatement :

\- Non.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me refuser cela.

\- Je viens de le faire, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne demande pas beaucoup de votre temps, supplia la princesse. Toutefois, l'entraînement sheikah est réputé pour son efficacité.

\- Techniquement, je ne suis pas un maître.

\- S'il te plaît, Impa.

La sheikah soupira et décroisa les bras pour passer une main dans ses cheveux blancs. Après quelques secondes sous le regard suppliant de la princesse, elle déclara avec une moue sur le visage :

\- À une condition.

Sur le visage de Zelda apparut un sourire et elle répondit sans hésitation :

\- J'accepte.

\- Ce n'est pas une manière de négocier princesse, se moqua la sheikah. Ma condition est que vous suiviez un entraînement vous aussi.

La future souveraine perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que…

\- Vous avez déjà accepté, coupa la sheikah.

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter, maugréa la princesse en réponse.

\- Moi aussi Votre Altesse, soupira Impa. Moi aussi.

* * *

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 16 décembre 2018**


	3. Chapter 3

**On revient ici avec le point de vue de Link. Juste avant de faire la correction de ce chapitre, je venais de terminer l'écriture du neuvième et je peux dire sans l'ombre d'un doute que cette histoire va faire au moins 100 000 mots. J'aurais jamais pensé écrire quelque chose d'aussi long ! Et faut pas trop j'y pense car je fais juste compter tout le temps que je vais perdre à la correction...eurk ! Tsé prendre autant de temps pour quelque chose que t'arriveras jamais à rendre parfait... Bref, bonne lecture !**

3

\- Prenez une grande inspiration, formula maître Mikael.

Link, assis sur le lit d'infirmerie, obéit au soigneur qui lui tâta la poitrine ainsi que le dos.

\- Maintenant, expirez lentement.

Le jeune homme souffla doucement tout en restant immobile sous l'examen. Plus de trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il était arrivé au château. Trois mois qu'il n'aurait pas vus disparaître si ça n'avait été le silence de sa famille qui n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis leur dernière rencontre. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il était forcé au repos total dans l'infirmerie. Pendant ces journées, il avait pu découvrir, en discutant avec les quelques servants et servantes venus lui porter ses repas, que son état avait provoqué tout un émoi dans le château. À cause de cela, il avait pris le temps de réfléchir à sa situation présente et aux raisons qui avait provoqué son état critique. Il en était venu à la conclusion que Sir Thomas y avait une part de responsabilité. Il avait commencé à douter de l'homme lorsque les travailleurs, qui logeaient avec lui dans les sous-sols du château, avaient quitté le chantier pour l'hiver. Il se souvenait avoir demandé à Sir Thomas s'il serait déplacé à son tour dans un endroit plus approprié pour la saison froide. Il se rappelait la réponse vague du chevalier, ce qui aurait dû lui faire douter de la véracité de ces propos. Cependant, à cette époque, il n'aurait jamais songé que quelqu'un possédant un titre comme Sir Thomas pouvait se jouer de lui. Il s'était entraîné si dur tout au long de l'été pour satisfaire ses exigences. Sir Thomas lui avait accordé ses encouragements et n'avait cessé de lui en demander plus sous prétexte d'en faire le meilleur, augmentant toujours la difficulté de ses exercices, au point où Link avait douté de ses capacités.

Son plus grand regret était d'avoir cru aux paroles du chevalier lorsque celui-ci lui avait répondu d'innombrables fois qu'il n'avait pas reçu de courrier ni de livraison. C'était aussi d'avoir fait confiance à Sir Thomas quand il était tombé malade et d'avoir accepté le remède qu'il lui avait donné sans poser de questions. Si Lyne ou bien Darni, qui étaient de ceux qui avaient veillé sur lui tout au long de l'été, avaient été là, son état aurait peut-être évolué autrement. Leurs présences, ainsi que quelques-uns des travailleurs avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié pendant la saison chaude l'avaient aidé à accepter les dures journées d'entraînement. Pouvoir discuter avec eux pendant les repas et simplement passer le temps à des jeux lors des soirées l'avait tant aidé, et cela, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Dès que tous ses gens avaient quitté les lieux, Link avait senti peser le poids de la solitude. Il avait compris aussi que grâce aux réserves que Lyne lui avait faites avant de partir, il n'avait pas manqué - heureusement - de nourriture. Il se demande encore aujourd'hui ce qu'il aurait fait sans toute l'aide que ces travailleurs lui avaient gratuitement prodigué.

Il se souvenait du moment où le froid s'était infiltré dans les sous-sols du château. Il avait compris qu'il n'était pas équipé pour l'affronter et peu de temps après, il était tombé malade. Sir Thomas avait été conciliant et lui avait donné le remède tout en lui annonçant qu'il devait partir quelques jours. Il s'était senti si misérable à ce moment-là. Et encore aujourd'hui lorsqu'il y repensait. Tout cela, car il avait fait confiance à un chevalier. Il avait été naïf. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu ce genre d'expérience au cours de sa vie. Au village d'Elimith, tout le monde connaît tout le monde. Ce genre de traîtrise passerait difficilement inaperçu. Donc Link s'était fait la promesse qu'il ne se ferait pas avoir une deuxième fois. Son père était chevalier et si ces citadins d'Hyrule lui refaisaient le coup de l'isoler dans un coin, il retournait à son village pour continuer son entraînement là-bas. Calamité ou pas, il avait appris sa leçon. Et sa deuxième promesse, pensa-t-il alors que le soigneur reculait, était que si sa famille ne lui avait pas envoyé de courrier d'ici à son rétablissement, il pliait bagage et retournait chez lui pour vérifier qu'ils allaient tous bien.

\- Et bien, dit le maître Mikael ignorant tout des pensées du jeune homme, vous avez traversé le pire. J'entends toujours un léger cillement, mais je crois qu'il vous faut simplement un peu de temps.

\- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir ? demanda Link avec un peu d'impatience.

Le soigneur eut un sourire en coin et se dirigea vers son bureau.

\- Seulement pour de petites promenades, expliqua-t-il en préparant un autre de ses remèdes.

Après quelques instants, le soigneur rejoignit Link et lui tendit une fiole, ainsi qu'une cuillère. Il expliqua alors :

\- Une cuillérée trois fois par jour, idéalement le matin, l'après-midi et le soir. Revenez me voir dans une semaine pour déterminer si oui, vous pourrez recommencer votre entraînement.

\- Je vais pouvoir sortir donc ? répéta Link.

\- Son Altesse Zelda devrait arriver bientôt pour vous guider à votre nouvelle chambre.

Le point positif de toute cette histoire était qu'il avait finalement rencontré la princesse. Il s'était d'ailleurs plutôt bien ridiculisé lors de leur première rencontre - fiévreux comme il l'était, il ne l'avait pas reconnue - ce qui avait fait naître une certaine gêne qui ne voulait, pour le moment, pas disparaître. Les conversations étaient encore limitées, mais lorsqu'il avait le courage de poser une question, elle lui répondait au mieux de ses connaissances. C'est de la princesse qu'il avait appris que oui, il avait reçu du courrier, mais que celui-ci s'était volatilisé. Elle s'était poliment excusée, lui expliquant qu'il y avait eu confusion, mais que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Elle n'avait par contre pas porté d'accusations lui expliquant que Sir Thomas étant absent, il leur était impossible de découvrir la vérité.

Pendant la semaine de rémission de Link, elle lui avait rendu visite tous les jours. Elle avait fait la conversation, souvent à sens unique, lui expliquant qu'une fois rétabli, il serait relogé dans une nouvelle chambre et que celle-ci disposerait d'un foyer. Il avait été très, très soulagé à cette nouvelle. Elle avait ajouté qu'on lui octroierait aussi une petite somme pour s'équiper de vêtements adaptés à la saison. Il avait tenté de refuser, prétextant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne reçoive les vêtements provenant de sa famille, ce qu'elle avait débattu. Et elle avait eu raison de lui, étant donné les circonstances avec Sir Thomas. C'était avec le visage rouge qu'il avait été obligé d'accepter. Une autre nouvelle l'attendait, la meilleure selon lui, et c'était l'annonce de l'accès illimité à la cuisine, où, d'après la princesse, il y avait toujours quelque chose de prêt à manger. Il avait tant entendu parler des gâteaux de la cuisine royale qu'il salivait à juste songer y avoir un accès. Illimité. Et finalement, lorsqu'il serait prêt à recommencer son entraînement, un chevalier avait déjà été sélectionné. Un certain Sir Talon qui aurait enseigné à des cadets la moitié de sa vie et était réputé pour en faire des chevaliers hors pair. Objectif qui était le sien et qui, selon la princesse, devait être accompli le plus vite possible.

Link s'était changé et portait ses vieux vêtements qui, s'ils étaient propres, avaient connu de meilleurs jours. Il était assis sur le lit qu'il avait accaparé beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût, attendant patiemment. L'arrivée de la princesse Zelda dans l'infirmerie lui fit penser à l'épée de légende. Cette épée, depuis le moment où il l'avait enlevée de son socle, était devenue une extension de lui-même et il désespérait de voir le moment où la princesse la lui rendrait. Il la remarqua d'ailleurs dans les mains de la jeune femme de sang royal. Comme à son habitude, elle était habillée d'une longue robe sobre, aujourd'hui d'un jaune s'apparentant au blé séché, et portait ses lunettes caractéristiques qu'elle était toujours en train de replacer sur son nez. En guise de salutation, elle lui dit avec un sourire poli :

\- J'ai plusieurs surprises pour vous.

Il imita son sourire, les paroles pour la saluer restant, encore une fois, prisonniers dans sa gorge. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé jusqu'à maintenant pour ne pas s'humilier était de prononcer le moins de mots possible. Il avait malheureusement appris à exceller dans ce domaine.

\- La première, commença-t-elle, est ceci.

Elle lui tendit alors l'épée par la garde. Il hésita avant de la prendre, car sans le vouloir, elle lui avait rappelé ce rêve qu'il avait fait juste avant de retirer l'épée dans le temple du Temps. Il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir de l'apparence de la déesse et ne pouvait donc pas faire de comparaison avec la princesse. De plus, les circonstances présentes n'avaient absolument rien de divin. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant devant son immobilité et il se dépêcha de prendre l'épée, reléguant le souvenir dans un coin perdu de sa mémoire.

\- Merci, répondit-il avec l'arme en main.

Il la replaça avec la courroie sur sa poitrine et se sentit un peu mieux avec le poids de l'épée dans son dos. Elle lui fit signe de le suivre. Il ramassa la fiole et la cuillère que le soigneur lui avait données plus tôt et il la suivit, restant derrière elle de quelques pas. Ils montèrent un escalier et au premier détour à leur gauche, elle s'arrêta pour expliquer :

\- Souvenez-vous de ce couloir. Nous sommes dans le quartier royal.

Elle s'avança de quelques mètres où deux portes se faisaient face.

\- Cette porte s'ouvre sur la chambre royale.

Et devant le regard interrogateur de Link, elle ajouta :

\- La pièce de repos du roi et de la reine.

Le héros se demanda si un jour il aurait à aller dans cette pièce. La princesse se tourna vers l'autre porte qui était ouverte.

\- Cette pièce est la mienne. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous pouvez me trouver soit ici ou soit dans la bibliothèque. J'ai aussi un laboratoire temporaire pour la saison froide, mais je préfère amener mes travaux ici.

Link eut le temps de voir un petit bureau rempli d'objets métalliques, dont un cylindre avec quatre pattes, ressemblant un peu à une énorme araignée, et une tablette sheikah juste à côté. Il pouvait aussi apercevoir un foyer ainsi qu'un coin de lit, mais la princesse avait repris sa marche et il suivit prestement. Ils dépassèrent encore quelques portes, toutes ouvertes et montrant des pièces somptueusement décorées.

\- Ce sont des chambres que l'on réserve habituellement aux membres éloignés de la famille royale ou tout autre noble d'importance. Pendant la saison froide, elles sont presque toujours inoccupées.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta au bout du couloir où elle entra dans la dernière pièce.

\- C'est ici que vous serez logé maintenant, dit-elle alors qu'il passait lentement sous le cadre de la porte.

Ce n'était pas la plus grande comparativement aux précédentes, par contre, une fenêtre donnait une vue sur la rivière en contre-bas ainsi que la forêt plus loin. Il pouvait voir un des chemins qu'empruntaient les habitants du pays pour se rendre à la cité d'Hyrule. Le soleil éclairait encore la pièce en ce début d'après-midi et Link sentait une chaleur malgré le foyer éteint sur l'autre mur. Par la déesse ! pensa-t-il ébahi. Son lit était plus grand que celui de ses parents !

\- La deuxième surprise que j'ai pour vous est ceci, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le lit.

Un grand parchemin y était posé et elle le déroula alors qu'il s'avançait pour mieux voir. Une carte détaillée du château y était dessinée, comprenant chacun des cinq étages, dont les sous-sols, tous tracés au crayon noir. La description des pièces, d'une écriture parfaite, avait été ajoutée.

\- J'ai fait cette carte il y a longtemps, mais elle est toujours d'actualité. Je vous en fais cadeau, car je sais combien il peut être déroutant de se perdre dans les couloirs du château.

Link fixa la carte avec un air avide. Il se promettait de l'étudier attentivement. Se tournant vers la princesse, il se demanda si celle-ci s'était déjà perdue dans le château pour avoir sacrifié - il supposait - beaucoup de temps sur la conception d'une telle carte. Toutefois, elle avait déjà repris la parole en annonçant :

\- Votre dernière surprise est sur la commode.

Link se tourna en direction du meuble en question et vit une lettre cachetée à côté de la lampe d'Arielle. Il se précipita sur l'enveloppe, déposant maladroitement la fiole et la cuillère qu'il tenait depuis l'infirmerie.

\- Je vais vous laisser vous installer, dit la princesse qui s'était rendue dans le couloir sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Je reviendrai un peu plus tard.

\- Merci, dit Link en se prosternant légèrement la lettre à la main.

Lorsque le héros fut seul, il s'empressa de décacheter la lettre. Commençant la lecture, il se plaça sur le bout de son lit en soupirant. Sa mère était folle d'inquiétude n'ayant aucune nouvelle. La matriarche n'avait pas écrit un long message, précisant seulement que tout le monde allait bien. La lettre se finissait avec la menace que s'il n'écrivait pas d'ici la fête de la noirceur, se célébrant au jour le plus court de l'année, son père venait le chercher pour le rapatrier à la maison. Si la lettre le soulagea, il fit la moue en ayant la preuve qu'aucun de ses messages ne s'était rendu à Elimith. Pour réparer ce litige, il se dirigea vers son coffre qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir une feuille vierge, une plume et le petit pot d'encre. Il s'installa sur le cadre de la fenêtre et remplit la page de mots pour expliquer sa situation au château et surtout, leur dire que tout allait bien. En souhaitant que cela dure, pensa-t-il. Après avoir soufflé sur la feuille, il la plia et alla chercher une bougie qu'il alluma avec une allumette. Il patienta un moment et lorsqu'il y eut assez de cire, il pencha la bougie au-dessus de sa lettre pliée et la cacheta grossièrement. Au verso, il écrivit l'adresse de destination et se leva une fois que tout fût près. Avec la hâte qu'il éprouvait à poster ce message, il se retrouva au milieu du couloir et regarda aux alentours. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir la chambre de la princesse et constater que la porte n'était pas fermée. Marchant sur sa gêne, il se dirigea vers la pièce. Cette lettre devait impérativement être postée au plus vite. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'entrée, il put constater qu'elle lisait un livre, assise sur la chaise devant son bureau empli de bidules. Il se racla la gorge. Elle se tourna immédiatement et il débita en se prosternant :

\- J'aurais besoin de poster cette lettre. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer où aller s'il vous plait ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Link se redressa et remarqua qu'elle s'était levée.

\- Si vous allez chercher votre carte, proposa-t-elle, je pourrais en profiter pour vous faire une petite visite du château.

Devant son silence hésitant, elle ajouta précipitamment :

\- Seulement si vous vous sentez suffisamment en forme.

Et Link, mâchant ses mots, dit lentement :

\- J'adorerais cela, merci.

Et il se précipita dans le couloir retrouvé cette carte. Visiter le château, pensa-t-il en souriant. Quand il allait raconter ça à Arielle !

OoOoO

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez battu Sir Hergo en duel aujourd'hui.

Link leva les yeux de son assiette pour observer la princesse Zelda devant lui dans la salle à manger. Il se leva prestement et se prosterna. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était réservée exclusivement aux habitants du château, ce qui comprenait la famille royale, quelques serveurs, dont une cuisinière, le soigneur officiel, le prêtre et les visiteurs ponctuels. Pendant la saison chaude, lorsque l'activité au château était à son comble, une plus grande salle était utilisée et des horaires étaient fixés pour les repas. Si Link avait la possibilité de manger ailleurs, il n'avait choisi cet emplacement que pour croiser la princesse. Celle-ci posa son plateau de nourriture sur la table en face de lui et prit place gracieusement sur la chaise. Il s'assit une fois qu'elle fut bien installée et répondit à sa question avec une certaine fierté :

\- Oui, Votre Altesse.

Hergo était le plus jeune chevalier de la citadelle. C'était un homme très grand et très costaud, sa chevelure aussi flamboyante que sa personnalité. Comme les autres soldats, il habitait dans les troisièmes quartiers, bâtiment qui était situé tout près une fois sorti à l'extérieur du château. Quand Sir Talon lui avait proposé un entraînement avec les autres soldats, Link avait immédiatement accepté. Tout comme le défi que Sir Hergo lui avait lancé dès son arrivée.

\- Le roi et la reine n'entendent que des éloges venant de Sir Talon, continua la princesse. Il semblerait que vous possédiez un don naturel pour le combat à l'épée.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Link répondit :

\- Mon père nous a montré très tôt, à moi et ma soeur, comment nous servir d'une épée.

Link se félicita intérieurement. Il réussirait à avoir une conversation normale avec la jeune femme. Soit, ils s'étaient rencontrés il y avait à peine trois semaines. Cependant, la princesse avait piqué sa curiosité. Car, de un, elle était approchable. Elle discutait avec lui avec peut-être une certaine distance - causée par le phrasé qu'utilisaient toutes les personnes au château - mais contrairement au chancelier, elle ne cherchait pas à l'éviter, bien au contraire. Et de deux, elle connaissait tout. Pas dans le sens qu'elle lui disait ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire. Plutôt, elle profitait de leurs conversations, souvent à sens unique à cause de sa gêne, pour raconter de petites anecdotes comme :

 _Saviez-vous que les gorons sont incapables de nager ? Par contre, ils ont la capacité de rester sous l'eau plusieurs minutes sans respirer._

Ou encore :

 _Une légende raconte qu'un sage qui avait habité le mont Satori toute sa vie s'est réincarné en une créature nommée Alpha pour continuer de veiller et protéger ses terres qu'il aimait tant._

Link savait qu'elle avait reçu une éducation adaptée à son rang d'où le nombre incroyable de connaissances. Rien n'empêche, il souhaitait la connaître davantage. Pour continuer son effort, il ajouta :

\- Est-ce que vous savez vous servir d'une épée ?

La princesse prit le temps de finir sa bouchée et répondit :

\- Non, je suis totalement inapte avec cette arme. Le roi a voulu me montrer lorsque j'étais enfant, mais...

Elle hésita quelques secondes et Link la dévisagea en silence.

\- Et bien, dit-elle enfin, ça n'a pas été très concluant comme apprentissage.

Elle lui sourit et demanda :

\- Savez-vous utiliser d'autres armes ?

Link hocha la tête positivement et expliqua :

\- Épées, lances, boucliers, arcs...

Et avec un sourire aux lèvres, il ajouta :

\- Branches d'arbres, roche, ustensiles...même une truite.

La princesse s'immobilisa et le sourire de Link s'agrandit alors qu'elle détournait le visage pour cacher son amusement.

\- Je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous vous êtes retrouvé avec une telle arme, questionna la jeune femme feignant être sérieuse.

\- Pour faire court, je dirais que les relations entre frère et soeur peuvent dégénérer rapidement. Cela peut arriver alors que le repas prévu du soir était du poisson…à ma défense, Arielle, ma sœur, m'attaquait avec une botte. J'ai pris le premier objet sous la main.

\- C'est quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas ici, commenta la princesse.

\- Je vous garantis que d'après la réaction de mes parents, ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver sous leur toit.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire et prit une bouchée devant l'air ravi de Link. Voulant continuer la conversation, il posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Savez-vous si la Calamité va vraiment revenir à Hyrule ?

Zelda posa ses ustensiles et planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Toutefois, plusieurs ont prédit son retour à notre époque. Le fait que vous ayez retiré l'épée est aussi une preuve. Il y en a d'autres.

\- Personne ne sait quand il va revenir exactement ?

La princesse hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non, pas jusqu'à maintenant, mais...

Pensive, elle regarda derrière lui et dit tout bas :

\- J'ai lu un livre qui racontait les évènements en lien avec le retour du Mal dans ce pays. Dans ce livre, l'auteur décrivait l'apparition de la Calamité comme étant l'apothéose de ce retour.

Link fronça les sourcils et avant qu'il puisse poser la question, la princesse continua :

\- Le Mal grandit déjà en Hyrule.

\- Comment est-ce que…qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour l'empêcher ? s'inquiéta Link.

\- C'est un sujet trop sérieux pour être discuté autour d'un si bon repas, dit une voix féminine derrière le jeune homme.

Link quitta sa chaise pour se retourner et se prosterner devant la reine qui sourit devant sa réaction précipitée.

\- Le roi souhaite s'entretenir avec vous deux dans la salle d'audience, continua la souveraine. Je vous suggère de finir votre repas et d'y aller immédiatement.

\- Bien ma reine, répondit la princesse poliment.

Delia contourna la table et tendit sa main à la princesse qui l'attrapa avec la sienne. Curieux, Link l'observa fermer les yeux, un court instant, pendant que la princesse la dévisageait du regard. Lorsque la souveraine ouvrit ses paupières, Zelda demanda :

\- Avez-vous vu quelque chose ?

\- Encore ce gigantesque lézard sur un volcan, soupira la reine découragée. Et un goron sur sa tête, en plus. Ma fille, vous me faites douter de mes visions.

\- Espérons que ce soit une bonne chose, répliqua la princesse avec un sourire penaud.

La reine tapota la main de sa fille doucement avant de la libérer et rappela :

\- Le roi vous attend.

Elle quitta la pièce sous le regard surpris de Link.

\- Vous devriez terminer votre repas, dit la princesse ce qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

Il reprit place sur sa chaise et recommença à manger en observant en coin la jeune femme. Il finit rapidement son assiette et attendit, souhaitant avoir le courage de poser les questions qui habitaient son esprit. Celle-ci finit son repas entre-temps et Link lui proposa de débarrasser ce qu'elle accepta avec un sourire. Il s'empressa d'aller porter la vaisselle dans un sceau prévu à cet effet et revint alors qu'elle se levait. Tous deux sortirent de la pièce et empruntèrent les couloirs qui les mèneraient à la salle d'audience. Avant d'arriver à destination, Link posa la question qui le travaillait depuis un moment.

\- La reine, qu'a-t-elle fait plus tôt ?

Zelda le regarda un peu étonnée de sa question et répondit :

\- Elle peut voir l'avenir d'une personne en ayant un contact physique. Elle tente de voir le mien et de prédire le moment exact du retour du Fléau.

\- Cela semble ne pas fonctionner, supposa Link.

La princesse eut un petit rire et expliqua :

\- Les prédictions de l'avenir ne sont pas toujours exactes, mais je crois que j'ai réussi à créer le doute dans l'esprit de la reine comme jamais auparavant.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la salle d'audience qui étaient ouvertes et entrèrent. Le roi, installé à une table avec le chancelier Léonard dans le coin de la grande pièce, leva la tête d'un document ouvert sur le meuble. À ses côtés, Link remarqua les épaules de la princesse qui se crispèrent imperceptiblement sous sa robe. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, car une fois devant le roi, elle était de nouveau posée. Le chancelier se prosterna légèrement tandis que Link posait un genou sur le sol.

\- Relevez-vous jeune homme, dit le roi.

Ce que fit le héros.

\- J'ai rencontré Sir Talon, continua le roi. Il n'a que de bonnes paroles à votre sujet.

Link hocha silencieusement la tête, attendant avec nervosité la suite. Les quelques fois qu'il avait rencontré le roi, Link avait toujours été intimidé par l'imposante présence de celui-ci. La princesse, à côté de son propre père, était menue.

\- À sa demande, nous avons décidé de vous envoyer sur le terrain, ajouta le monarque. Quelques villages requièrent l'aide de l'armée concernant des invasions de bokoblins sur leurs terres. Avec l'arrivée de l'hiver, nous sommes contraints de précipiter les choses. Trois régiments vont se mettre en route demain et vous ferez partie du premier.

\- Oui, Votre Altesse, dit Link d'une voix docile.

Le souverain se tourna vers sa fille et poursuivit :

\- Impa sera de retour dans quelques semaines pour passer l'hiver au château.

Un sourire franc se dessina sur le visage de la princesse qui répondit en se prosternant :

\- Merci, mon roi.

Link devina le léger sourire du monarque sous sa longue barbe avant que celui-ci ne les renvoie à leurs occupations. Une fois dans le couloir Zelda prit la parole :

\- Soyez prudent dehors. Il semble que les bokoblins soient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus audacieux.

\- Une autre preuve du retour de la Calamité, n'est-ce pas ? risqua Link.

La princesse hocha la tête pour affirmer sa supposition et termina la conversation en annonçant :

\- Je dois faire mes prières. J'essaierais de vous croiser avant votre départ demain. D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Link se prosterna en répétant :

\- Bonne soirée Votre Altesse.

OoOoO

Link avait toujours aimé voyager à travers le pays. Déjà à Elimith, son régiment patrouillait les routes et les plages, que ce soit pour escorter les gens et les marchandises d'une région à l'autre, ou encore juste assurer la sécurité des chemins. Si certains bokoblins se cachaient dans les montagnes, il n'était jamais arrivé au jeune héros d'en croiser lors de ses patrouilles. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas soldat depuis si longtemps. Son père lui répétait sans cesse que le moment viendrait probablement trop vite et qu'il se retrouvait face à ses créatures un jour ou l'autre.

Le régiment, composé d'une vingtaine de soldats dont le quart était chevaliers, se dirigeait vers le village d'Huko. Ce village d'agriculture, bien au sud de la ville d'Hyrule, était à environ une journée de chevauchée. Sir Talon assurait le commandement et à la déception de Link, celui-ci avait ordonné à Sir Hergo ainsi qu'à lui-même de fermer la marche. La température froide n'avait pas fait disparaître le tempérament flamboyant de son collègue qui depuis l'heure du départ se vantait de connaître tous les recoins d'Hyrule, racontant la moindre de ses aventures qu'il avait eues en parcourant ces routes. Link, emmitouflé dans son manteau épais, l'ignorait la majorité du temps. Ne possédant pas de cheval, il avait hérité d'un des animaux qu'utilisait la garnison du château et chevauchait une jument de couleur pâle, mature et docile. Elle était alerte à son environnement, tout en restant calme et obéissante au moindre de ses mouvements.

\- Tu vois ce mont ? dit Sir Hergo en pointant au loin. J'ai abattu un de ces ours qui effrayait les gens du village en contre-bas. Cet animal devait peser au moins deux tonnes.

\- Vraiment Hergo ? s'impatienta une soldate en avant de Link. Deux tonnes ?

\- Environ, répliqua le chevalier avec une moue sur le visage.

\- Ashei, laisse-le raconter ses histoires, dit le soldat à côté de la femme d'une voix lasse. C'est divertissant et me fait oublier cette température misérable que je suis forcé de subir.

La dénommée Ashei renifla et maugréa :

\- Et bien Kafei, contrairement à toi, j'aime mieux supporter cette température sans l'égo démesuré de Sir Hergo.

Link sourit dans son foulard alors que Hergo s'insurgeait contre la soldate :

\- Respect Ashei !

\- Sir, répliqua celle-ci en feignant le regret, je suis incroyablement peinée d'avoir irrespectueusement douté de vos dires si conforme à la réalité.

Le soldat Kafei à côté de la femme éclata de rire et tenta de le cacher en toussant, voyant le regard indigné d'Hergo pointé dans sa direction. Le chevalier prit la décision de se tourner vers le paysage, les ignorant tous par la même occasion.

Ils continuèrent dans un silence plaisant tout au plus deux heures avant d'arriver à destination alors que le soleil avait amorcé sa descente dans le ciel depuis un moment. Le village d'Huko était entouré de montagnes où on avait configuré des rizières permettant la culture du riz. La plupart des maisons se trouvaient dans la vallée, entourant un manoir de pierre où les cavaliers du régiment se dirigèrent. Là, un vieux seigneur ainsi qu'un homme - probablement le fils du maître des lieux - accueillirent Sir Talon qui débarqua de sa monture et se prosterna rapidement. Les trois hommes se mirent à discuter tandis que des villageois s'approchaient de la petite commotion que leurs arrivées avaient causée. Link sourit à une petite fille qui fit de même avant de courir se cacher derrière, ce qu'il supposa être, la mère de l'enfant.

\- Le fils de ce seigneur courtise la princesse depuis qu'elle a l'âge de faire partie de la cour, dit Hergo avec un léger dédain.

\- Je ne dirais pas non à un tel spécimen, répliqua la soldate avec un sourire en coin.

\- Par Hylia, Ashei, soupira Kafei avec la même lassitude qui semblait faire partie de sa personnalité. Ne pourrais-tu être raffinée dans tes propos ?

\- Je viens d'Hébra. Là-bas, tu ne perdrais pas ton temps à peaufiner tes paroles, je te le garantis.

C'était la première fois que Link rencontrait quelqu'un provenant de cette région qui avait la réputation d'être la plus hostile dans tout le pays. L'hiver y régnait en maître et les quelques villages qui s'y trouvaient pouvaient rester prisonniers du climat des semaines lors de tempêtes. Ils ne dépendaient que des piafs, qui eux seuls pouvaient supporter cette température et encore là, eux aussi avaient leur limite. Sir Hergo quitta sa place au côté de Link et rejoignit Sir Talon accompagné de trois autres chevaliers qui faisaient partie de leur groupe. L'entretien avec le seigneur étant terminé, l'entraîneur de Link donna les instructions aux chevaliers qui l'écoutèrent sans intervenir.

\- Je crois bien que nous ne nous arrêterons pas ici, constata le soldat Kafei.

Après quelques minutes, les chevaliers reprirent leur place dans le groupe de soldats et Sir Talon donna le signal de départ. Continuant sur une petite route de terre, ils avancèrent un moment dans la vallée sous le regard des villageois. Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, Sir Hergo expliqua à ses compagnons de voyage :

\- De l'autre côté de ces montagnes, à un peu moins d'une heure de route, se trouvent des terres cultivées par trois familles de fermiers. C'est là que nous nous rendons. Un groupe de bokoblins rôdent dans les parages depuis plusieurs jours. Ils n'ont pas attaqué le village à proprement parler, mais le maintiennent sur le pied d'alerte en s'approchant très près au point de se faire voir, surtout la nuit. Le seigneur a envoyé trois de ses hommes vérifier l'état de ces trois fermes, il y a de cela deux jours. Ils ne sont pas encore revenus.

\- Pas une bonne chose, grommela Ashei.

Hergo approuva et ajouta :

\- Si le village est suffisamment apte à se défendre, ces familles sont trop loin pour venir s'y réfugier en cas de tumultes.

\- Si c'est bokoblins les tiennent sur le pied d'alerte, ajouta Ashei pensive, je comprends que le seigneur ait demandé de l'aide du château.

\- Moins d'une heure de route, commenta Kafei. Ça va nous donner assez de temps pour inspecter les lieux avant le coucher de soleil.

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence et au bout d'un moment, la vallée se rétrécit devant eux. Ils se retrouvèrent entre deux petits monts qui flanquaient le chemin des deux côtés. Link, la courroie de sa monture entre ses mains crispées sous le froid et l'immobilité, observa attentivement les alentours tout comme ses comparses. Il était improbable qu'ils subissent une embuscade. La visibilité était très bonne et les arbres inexistants dans ces contrées leur permettaient de voir loin devant eux. La tension du groupe était toutefois palpable. Les bokoblins n'étaient habituellement pas des créatures assez organisées pour maintenir un village en état d'alerte aussi longtemps. Non, elles étaient plutôt friandes de pillages rapides lorsque ses victimes étaient moins nombreuses et donc, moins aptes à se défendre. Encore là, en temps normal, elles ne s'approchaient pas des habitations. Quelque chose d'inédit se déroulait ici et Link pouvait soudainement sentir le poids de l'épée dans son dos.

Lorsque les deux monts s'ouvrirent pour laisser voir une plus petite vallée que celle où se trouvait le village d'Huko, les soldats remarquèrent immédiatement les trois maisons au centre de celle-ci. Une petite forêt se trouvait à l'ouest et dans les autres directions, des rizières étaient aménagées. Le soleil était près de l'horizon et plus ils s'approchèrent du village, plus une odeur caractéristique se fit sentir. Il y avait bien une calèche à côté d'une des maisons, mais aucun cheval dans l'enclos. Aucun jappement ne les accueillit alors que pratiquement tous les fermiers possédaient au moins un chien pour les avertir de la présence d'inconnu. Le silence était oppressant et lorsque Sir Talon leva l'avant-bras, les deux colonnes de soldats s'arrêtèrent d'un seul mouvement. Le vent était tombé et l'odeur fétide les entoura comme un nuage de malheur. Sir Talon descendit de son cheval et fit un pas en direction des maisons lorsque les cris s'élevèrent tout autour d'eux. Ashei jura tout bas alors que Hergo s'exclama en voyant les petites créatures courir vers eux leurs armes levées :

\- Dégainez vos épées !

Les bokoblins, qui pour la plupart sortaient du petit boisé, n'étaient pas très grands et étaient de couleur rouge terne. La description la plus simple que l'on pouvait en faire était qu'ils ressemblaient à des cochons marchant sur deux jambes. Ils possédaient toutefois des doigts leur permettant de maîtriser plusieurs types d'armes et avaient une intelligence assez évoluée pour avoir leur propre langage. Dans l'histoire d'Hyrule, ils avaient toujours été au service du Mal, n'avaient peu ou pas de morale et aucun respect pour la vie.

Link agrippa son épée et tout comme la soldate Ashei en avant de lui, tourna son cheval en direction d'un petit groupe de créatures courant dans la rizière et fonçant droit sur eux.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle les sourcils froncés. C'est du suicide pour eux...

\- Pas de temps d'y penser, dit Kafei derrière.

Dans un cri de guerre, Hergo frappa les flancs de son cheval qui fonça vers l'ennemi, donnant le signal pour tous les soldats qui en firent de même. Link, l'adrénaline se distribuant dans chacun de ses muscles, imita le groupe et poussa son cheval en direction du bokoblin le plus près. Le monstre, voyant le cheval se diriger droit sur lui, hésita une seconde ce qui permet à Link de lui entailler la nuque d'un geste sec à l'aide de son épée. Le bokoblin n'était pas effondré qu'un autre arrivait à sa droite et sautait sur son cheval, s'agrippant à ses flancs à l'aide de ses griffes tout en abattant son arme, qui n'était qu'un large morceau de bois grossièrement taillé, sur Link. Le jeune homme para facilement le coup et le cheval se mit à ruer pour se délester de la créature. Celle-ci lâcha son arme et de son autre patte, attrapa la botte de Link. Les deux furent projetés violemment sur le sol et le cheval libre s'éloigna, abandonnant son cavalier. Link se releva prestement, frappa son ennemi avec un crochet du droit et l'acheva en le transperçant de son épée. Il se retourna à temps pour éviter le saut d'un bokoblin tenant une grande épée à deux mains qui l'avait pris pour cible. D'un mouvement rapide, il tourna pour se retrouver derrière la créature et lui empala le cœur. Il retirait son épée lorsque le cri de Sir Talon se fit entendre :

\- Empêchez-les d'atteindre les maisons !

Link se tourna vers les habitations ou trois petits groupes de bokoblins se dirigeaient. Frappant au visage une des créatures qui l'avait pris en chasse, il courut vers les maisons. Ashei, toujours à cheval, le dépassa et fonça droit sur le groupe le plus proche. Les monstres n'eurent d'autre choix que de sauter pour éviter les sabots du cheval qui semblait prêt à tous les piétiner. L'épée de la soldate réussit à égorger l'un d'eux et Link se joignit à elle pour éradiquer les bokoblins qui hurlaient de rage et de douleur. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hergo attraper une des créatures qui l'attaquait à mains nues pour la lancer sans effort sur une autre qui courrait dans sa direction. Un bokoblin qui s'apprêtait à se réfugier dans l'une des maisons fut transpercé d'une flèche tirée par le soldat Kafei. Flanqué de deux autres soldats armés de leurs arcs, le trio décimait rapidement le rassemblement de bokoblins dont l'attaque de plus en désordonnée laissait présager la fin du combat.

\- Hergo ! Link ! cria Ashei. Derrière la maison !

Elle avait déjà frappé les flancs de son cheval qui galopait en direction d'un des derniers groupes d'attaquants. Link courut à sa suite, rejoint par Hergo. Avec comme but d'empêcher les créatures d'approcher l'habitation, ils engagèrent un combat au corps à corps contre elles. Link en stoppa une, la faisant trébucher sur le sol, tout en donnant un coup de coude à sa comparse qui cria de rage. Il empala celle au sol et se retourna pour bloquer le coup de celle qu'il venait de frapper et qui revenait à la charge. D'un coup de pied bien placé à l'estomac, il la fit tomber à terre et elle subit le même sort que sa semblable. Surprenant une autre qui s'apprêtait à entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il courut à sa hauteur et lui asséna un coup de lame sur le crâne alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Elle s'effondra sur le sol inerte, tombant sur le paillasson de l'entrée arrière de la maison. Une odeur fétide assaillit le nez du jeune homme alors que tout autour, des cris de victoire étaient poussés par les soldats. Link, l'arme toujours levée, s'avança lentement à l'intérieur de la maison, à l'affût du moindre son. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête à gauche, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Une jeune femme, à peine sortie de l'adolescence, était effondrée sur le sol dans une mare de sang séché, la gorge béante, ses yeux vides fixant le plafond. Un petit, de l'âge de Colin était étendu sur le ventre juste à côté, le crâne brisé. Une femme, à moitié assise sur le sol, avait encore une épée rouillée d'enfoncée dans son cœur. Tout près, un homme d'âge mûr, qui semblait avoir été transpercé de toute part - son bouclier et son épée abandonnés de chaque côté de son corps - était couché dans une position grotesque sur le plancher de bois de l'habitation. Link se mit à trembler en voyant au centre de tout cela, le corps décapité d'un jeune homme de son âge, ses bras et ses jambes séparés de son corps. Et au sol, un message écrit en lettre capitale, à même le sang de la victime qui s'était répandu sur le sol :

« Tu es le suivant, héros. »

Une sorte de cri de rage et de peur se coinça dans sa gorge, ne produisant qu'un grognement écourté.

\- Par Hylia ! Sortez-le d'ici ! cria quelqu'un derrière lui.

On lui agrippa fermement les deux bras et il fut tiré vers l'extérieur de force. Il avala l'air froid par surprise et fut aveuglé par le soleil qui s'apprêtait à disparaître derrière les collines. On le traîna beaucoup plus loin et lorsqu'il fut lâché au pied d'un arbre, il s'écroula à genou sur le sol, laissant tomber son épée sous le choc. Ashei s'était agenouillée devant lui et lui tendit une petite bouteille :

\- Bois, ordonna-t-elle.

Il prit l'objet d'une main tremblante et avala une gorgée qui lui brula la gorge. Il toussa pour faire passer le liquide et cligna des paupières pour voir Hergo debout, observant les alentours. Kafei était tout près, son arc à la main, préparé pour une éventuelle attaque. Ses yeux brulèrent en songeant à ce qu'il venait de voir et il prit une grande inspiration pour avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

\- Ma famille…est à Elimith, dit-il d'une voix rauque en se levant sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Est-ce que ces monstres les avaient déjà attaqués ? Oh bon sang, pensa-t-il paniquer. Même s'il partait immédiatement, ces créatures auraient amplement le temps de les massacrer. Il ne pourrait jamais survivre à ça. Dans ses pensées, l'image de ses parents, de Colin et Arielle, s'interposa au massacre de la famille qu'il venait d'apercevoir et il se mit à manquer d'air. Heureusement, Ashei l'avait déjà agrippé et il tomba doucement assis sur le sol juste à côté de son épée. Et brusquement, il détesta cette arme. La colère envahit ses traits et l'envie lui prit de lancer l'épée au loin, dans un gouffre, au fond d'un lac ou encore mieux dans un volcan pour ne plus jamais la revoir. Cette stupide arme légendaire le rendait prisonnier d'un destin qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Et maintenant, il comprenait qu'il n'était plus le seul otage, sa famille risquant tout autant que lui.

\- Link. Regarde-moi.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Ashei :

\- Ils vont bien, dit-elle. Ta famille va bien. Ces créatures ne font ça que pour t'effrayer. Ne les laisse pas réussir.

Il hocha lentement la tête, se forçant à croire ses paroles et souhaitant oublier au plus vite le massacre qu'il venait de voir. Cependant, il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à effacer l'image de ces innocents qui avaient été tués. Par sa faute.

\- Inspire, ordonna Ashei. Lentement.

Se forçant à calmer sa respiration, il obéit. L'alcool dans son système sembla faire effet, car les tremblements dans ses membres diminuèrent. Il expira doucement et admira silencieusement le coucher de soleil au loin. Sir Talon s'approcha du groupe et fixa Link un moment.

\- Ça va garçon ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui Sir, répondit Link d'une voix qu'il aurait souhaitée ferme.

Le chevalier hocha la tête. Il fit signe alors à Hergo de le suivre. Ils discutèrent un moment plus loin sous le regard des trois soldats et finalement Hergo revint à leur hauteur alors que Sir Talon retournait à l'endroit du massacre. Au loin, Link remarqua une petite fille dans le groupe de soldats.

\- Les deux autres familles s'étaient enfermées dans leur maison, expliqua Hergo. L'attaque s'est passée de nuit et depuis celle-ci, les bokoblins ne les laissaient pas même faire un pas à l'extérieur. Les trois hommes du seigneur semblent ne s'être jamais rendus ici. Sir Talon a ordonné à la moitié du régiment de faire une ronde rapide pour vérifier la présence d'ennemis. Nous devons aller aider les autres à monter le campement pour la nuit.

\- Par Hylia, on doit passer la nuit ici ? se plaignit Kafei d'une voix crispée.

\- On doit leur faire une sépulture, dit simplement Hergo.

Kafei gronda, mais n'ajouta rien. Ashei se leva et tendit sa main à Link qui l'attrapa mollement, se laissant tirer debout. Elle se pencha ensuite pour ramasser l'épée de légende qu'elle tendit au héros. Il hésita quelques secondes, mais la prit, son visage sans expression cachant la peine, la colère et le désarroi qu'il ressentait.

OoOoO

Link était assis devant le feu. Le son des murmures des autres soldats lui parvenait, tout comme les légers sanglots d'une femme un peu plus loin. Pleurant le drame qui s'était déroulé dans cette vallée. C'était une injustice. Il se sentait responsable. Il était responsable. Les mots écrits dans le sang lui étaient adressés sans l'ombre d'un doute. Cette épée était devenue un poids lourd dans son dos, un poids qui devenait insupportable. Il avait aidé à creuser les tombes et à mettre les corps. Il avait prié les poings serrés, ne comprenant pas pourquoi dans un royaume où était censée régner la descendance de la déesse pouvaient se produire de tels actes de cruauté. Il fixait les flammes dansantes devant lui, pensant à sa famille, priant de toute son âme la protection des déesses. Son père. Il se souvenait de ses paroles qu'il avait jadis prononcées. C'était autour d'un autre feu, dans un autre endroit, à une autre époque. Un feu où l'ambiance était différente de celui-ci. Ces propos avaient été discutés à voix basse, comme un secret qu'il aurait voulu garder.

« Il va arriver un temps, avait-il dit, où ton devoir s'opposera à tes valeurs. Tu seras peut-être à la maison avec ta famille et ils seront dans le besoin. Tu seras alors appelé par le devoir et obligé de partir pour servir ton pays. Ou encore, peut-être seras-tu en plein combat, défendant le royaume très loin. Et on t'apprendra que ton village a été anéanti. Dans le premier cas, tu devras partir, même si au plus profond de toi, tu sais qu'il te faudrait rester pour veiller sur ceux que tu aimes. Dans le deuxième cas, tu devras rester pour défendre ton royaume, même si tout ton être voudra fuir vers l'espoir de retrouver les tiens. Ces jours-là, ton titre, ton armure et tes armes ne signifieront plus rien pour toi. Quand cela arrivera, il sera très important pour toi de te souvenir d'une chose. De te souvenir de l'espoir. L'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. L'espoir de partir pour pouvoir revenir. L'espoir de revenir pour retrouver les êtres qui te sont chers, vivants et en santé. Tant de choses sont hors de notre contrôle. Tant de malice se cache dans le royaume, n'attendant qu'une opportunité pour corrompre chacun d'entre nous. Fils, ne la laisse pas t'atteindre. Ne la laisse pas te séparer de tes frères et sœurs, mais encore moins de ton devoir envers ceux-ci. Souviens-toi toujours de ce qu'il y a de mieux dans notre royaume et aie l'espoir qu'il soit encore meilleur. »

Il comprenait ce que son père avait tenté de lui expliquer. Il y avait toutefois une énorme différence entre le comprendre et l'accepter. Il était prêt à faire un effort. Même si le cœur n'y était pas. Alors, il fixait les flammes du feu. Ces flammes qui remuaient pendant que le bois crépitait. Il écoutait les bruits de la nuit, le chant des grenouilles, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres. Fermant les yeux, il se rappela le son de l'océan et des vagues qui glissaient sur la plage d'Elimith. Colin qui courait à la recherche de coquillage. Arielle qui suivait derrière, un sourire espiègle sur ses traits. Son père et sa mère un peu plus loin, qui préparaient la couverture pour un repas sur le sable.

Avec ses souvenirs en tête, Link ouvrit les yeux et recommença à prier pour sa famille, pour ses êtres chers. Pour leur sécurité, leur santé et leur bonheur. Et il pria pour l'espoir de les revoir un jour.

* * *

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 27 décembre 2018.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonne année 2019 à tous ! Et sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

4

\- Quelque chose s'est produit, dit Zelda.

Elle observa Link qui resta muet au-dessus de son assiette. Il ne la regarda pas et elle comprenait que ce n'était pas de l'impolitesse. Elle savait quand on lui cachait une information. C'était le jeu favori de tous les habitants du château. Protégeons la princesse en la laissant dans l'ignorance, devaient-ils tous penser. La croyaient-ils si faible pour agir ainsi ? L'était-elle ?

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du monocle de vérité ? débita-t-elle. Il semblerait qu'en possession de cet objet, on ne peut plus rien vous cacher.

Zelda s'empêcha de rouler des yeux. Elle l'avait encore fait. Balancer à tout vent des faits qui n'avaient aucun lien avec la conversation présente. Ou plutôt, la conversation inexistante. Link lui fit un sourire forcé et elle grimaça intérieurement. Pourquoi se donnait-elle cette peine ? Si au début il semblait enclin à rechercher sa compagnie sur l'heure des repas, depuis son retour de sa première mission, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait la tête ailleurs et elle aurait parié son robot que les pensées du jeune homme étaient loin d'être agréables. Et le roi qui refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle prit une cuillérée de son ragoût en faisant inconsciemment attention à sa posture.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un objet pour reculer le temps ? dit le héros tout bas.

La princesse haussa les sourcils de surprise.

\- Dans les légendes, on raconte qu'une flute particulière permettait cela, répondit-elle tout de même. On l'appelait l'ocarina du temps.

Link eut un sourire un peu moins forcé en indiquant :

\- Je connais cette légende. L'ocarina du temps donné au héros par la princesse d'Hyrule.

Finalement, Zelda était dans son domaine. Si cette légende le faisait sourire, elle en connaissait assez là-dessus pour lui changer les idées. Toutefois, elle s'arrêta avant d'entreprendre tout un discours sur le sujet. Elle ne pouvait pas le noyer de paroles indéfiniment pour lui remonter le moral. Il devait parler de lui-même. Alors elle demanda doucement :

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous reculer le temps ?

Link répliqua comme s'il en allait de soi :

\- Pour changer le passé.

La princesse retint un soupir devant la réponse toute faite. Pouvait-elle le pousser un peu plus loin ? L'assiette du héros était presque terminée et elle ne doutait pas qu'il se lèverait aussitôt une fois son repas disparu.

\- Et que changeriez-vous ? questionna-t-elle.

Link laissa tomber sa dernière bouchée et soupira.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il soudain en se levant.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et expliqua :

\- Je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec vous.

La princesse baissa les yeux sur son repas. Il est troublé, se dit-elle. Ne le prends pas personnellement.

\- Je…j'aurais dû dire ça autrement, s'excusa Link toujours debout. Désolé.

Il ramassa son plateau, alla le déposer dans le bac et partit en coup de vent. Elle le regarda quitter la pièce et remercia les déesses que celle-ci soit déserte. S'il y avait eu des témoins de cette scène, la conduite de Link aurait pu susciter de mauvais propos à son égard. Elle prit son temps pour finir le ragoût - celui-ci moins appétissant après une telle discussion - et se demanda si elle pouvait faire une croix sur la bonne entente qu'elle avait avec le héros. Tant qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce qui terrassait le jeune homme, elle ne pouvait rien pour lui. S'il décidait de ne plus se joindre à elle au repas, elle s'en accommoderait. Elle avait l'habitude d'être laissée à elle-même.

Zelda se leva et imita le héros en déposant son assiette dans le plat prévu à cet effet. Ensuite, pour en finir avec ses tâches de la journée, elle se dirigea vers la petite chapelle du château pour faire ses prières même si cet exercice lui déplaisait de plus en plus. Le prêtre Rauru ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle devait user de ses pouvoirs et s'assurer de leur puissance pour éradiquer le Mal lorsque celui-ci apparaitrait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle exactement. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir de limites. C'était quelque chose qui était depuis longtemps en elle et, même si elle n'avait jamais essayé, elle savait intérieurement qu'elle pourrait illuminer le château en entier si elle le souhaitait. Et causer par la même occasion une panique générale. Peut-être devrait-elle faire cela, songea-t-elle en marchant dans les couloirs presque vides. Leur montrer de cette manière qu'elle était forte. Le roi et la reine étaient si enclins à la protéger, à l'entourer de murs protecteurs et à lui épargner les mauvaises nouvelles. Elle voulait tant respecter leurs décisions et y voir la sagesse. Cependant, depuis que l'épée de Légende avait été retirée de son socle, depuis sa rencontre avec Link, elle doutait de plus en plus. Elle se sentait à la fois préparée et incapable devant la menace qui pesait soudainement sur Hyrule. Elle souhaitait le retour d'Impa, qui pourrait lui apporter des nouvelles de l'extérieur, chose que sa famille évitait de discuter en sa présence.

Zelda avait enfin atteint la petite chapelle vide et se dirigea devant la statue de la déesse qu'on avait mise en haut d'une petite estrade de pierre, là où le prêtre Rauru présidait les messes. Plusieurs rangées de bancs de bois massif remplissaient la salle et la princesse se souvenait des fois où ceux-ci avaient été occupés par des personnes influentes du royaume. Sur un des quatre murs de la pièce, de hautes vitrines permettaient une vue sur la rivière entourant le château et laissaient entrer la lumière tamisée de cette fin de soirée. Quelques lampions, que Zelda savait toujours allumés, terminaient l'éclairage de la pièce. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol dur et ferma les yeux, baissant la tête en un signe de dévotion. Les prières ne lui apportaient peut-être pas le réconfort qu'elle recherchait, mais les faire seules était beaucoup plus agréable que lorsqu'un groupe d'observateurs se trouvait derrière elle. Si elle avait appris à tolérer la présence du prêtre Rauru, elle évitait de penser à la saison chaude qui ferait son retour à Hyrule et apporterait son lot de visiteurs au château, et donc, de spectateurs.

Prenant une grande inspiration et croisant les mains sur sa poitrine, la princesse entreprit de prononcer silencieusement les prières qu'elle avait apprises depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle tenta de ne pas précipiter les mots, ayant tout le temps une petite pointe de remords lorsqu'elle finissait trop rapidement. Probablement instillé par la reine et le prêtre qui souhaitaient la voir plus dévouée à une telle activité. Ce qui n'empêcha pas qu'elle ouvrît les yeux après peu de temps, ayant déjà accompli son devoir. Elle plaça les mains sur ses genoux, les paumes vers le haut, et les fixa longuement. Elle pensa au roi qui lui cachait certains faits et à la reine qui peinait à prédire l'avenir. Elle pouvait deviner la détresse de sa mère. Encore là, celle-ci restait vague face aux questions de sa fille.

Zelda tourna la tête à gauche et ensuite à droite pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre était présent dans la petite salle. Ne remarquant aucun individu, elle leva légèrement les mains devant elle et songea à la vue qu'elle avait du royaume en haut de la plus haute tour du château. Elle se remémora la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, le vent qui à cette hauteur apportait l'odeur lointaine des montagnes d'Hebra et les murmures des habitants de la cité d'Hyrule en contrebas. L'énergie qui circulait dans ses veines fit luire ses mains pour finalement se transformer en halo doré autour d'elles. Il y avait quelque chose de merveilleux à observer ce phénomène. Son cerveau critique tentait toujours de résoudre l'énigme. Quand elle essayait de décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, elle n'arrivait pas à être plus précise que « quelque chose d'aussi vieux que le monde ».

\- Bonsoir Votre Altesse, dit une voix grave derrière elle.

Zelda sursauta légèrement et la lumière qui irradiait de ses mains disparut instantanément. Elle se leva et fit face à Rauru qui lui sourit.

\- Bonsoir Rauru, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Ce réflexe d'être toujours sur la défensive en présence du prêtre n'était pas prêt de disparaître, pensa-t-elle amèrement. La silhouette de l'homme seulement lui rappelait cette époque où son monde était vaporeux et les personnes qui le composaient étaient difficilement identifiables à cause de ses yeux déficients. Combien de fois avait-elle causé un scandale en attendant que son interlocuteur lui adresse la parole pour qu'elle puisse découvrir son identité ? Ou encore, qu'elle s'était approchée trop près pour respirer leur odeur et deviner leur appartenance ? Le prêtre Rauru était l'un de ceux qui lui rappelaient ses mauvais souvenirs de jeunesse. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas responsable du traitement et des quelques moqueries qu'elle avait subies. Cependant, les soupirs qu'il avait poussés lorsqu'il avait dû lui lire et relire les prières pour qu'elles puissent les apprendre par cœur avaient très bien démontré la faible opinion qu'il avait d'elle. Si aujourd'hui, il tentait de se racheter, comprenant que seule la vue de la princesse avait été responsable de son inaptitude à apprendre, elle de son côté ne cherchait qu'à passer le moins de temps possible avec le maître religieux.

\- Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir consenti à passer un peu plus de temps à vos prières, dit-il.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir perdu de mon assiduité dernièrement, répondit-elle rapidement.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, répliqua le prêtre Rauru en balayant l'air de sa main.

Un silence pesant s'installa que la princesse ne tentant pas de lever.

\- Je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps, dit le vieil homme. Passez une belle soirée.

\- Vous aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle le contourna rapidement et se retrouva dans le couloir où elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. En route, elle croisa un jeune serveur qui allumait les flambeaux dans les couloirs du château. Il évita de la regarder lors de son passage et ses épaules s'alourdirent malgré elle. Après avoir monté une volée d'escaliers, elle fut enfin dans le quartier royal et courut presque à sa chambre. Elle entrebâilla la porte et prit place ensuite à son bureau. Elle attrapa sa tablette sheikah et se tourna ensuite vers le petit robot sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur l'écran du petit ordinateur, le robot prit soudainement vie, une teinte bleutée émanant de la lentille qui lui servait d'œil. Ses quatre longues pattes grises, qui soutenaient son corps noir en forme de cône aplani, se redressèrent. La tête, celle-ci ayant une forme de cylindre et de même couleur que le corps, tourna sur elle-même. Avec ses doigts glissant sur l'écran, elle fit avancer le petit engin qui obéit à chacune de ses demandes tactiles. Ce petit chef-d'œuvre lui avait pris des mois à concevoir. Le robot avait maintenant un équilibre presque parfait, pouvait avancer à une bonne allure et était très difficile à briser. Si les matériaux étaient accessibles, elle s'amuserait probablement à construire une armée de ses engins. Un sentiment de bonheur se traça un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres en admirant le résultat de ses efforts.

On cogna à sa porte et elle leva le visage en souhaitant croiser celui de la reine. À sa surprise, ce fut la tête du héros qui apparut dans l'entrebâillement lorsqu'elle l'invita à entrer.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger Votre Altesse, dit-il son regard fixé sur le plancher. Je voulais juste m'excuser pour mon comportement de plus tôt.

La princesse eut un sourire et répondit :

\- Je n'aurais pas dû insister, ne prenez pas toute la responsabilité.

Il leva son regard perçant sur elle, mais se figea en voyant le petit robot sur le sol. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et s'ouvrirent de stupeur lorsqu'elle fit avancer le robot dans sa direction.

\- Est-ce que cette chose est réelle ? dit-il surpris en ouvrant complètement la porte de la pièce.

Zelda eut un rire et répondit :

\- Oui, ce robot est bien réel.

\- Est-ce que c'est une invention des sheikahs ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour s'agenouiller devant la petite machine.

La princesse eut une moue et répliqua un peu sèchement :

\- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai créé. C'est mon gardien.

Link croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la regardant sérieusement, ironisa :

\- N'est-ce pas mon rôle ?

\- Il fait un bien meilleur travail que vous, dit-elle du tact au tact.

\- Laissez-moi en douter, commenta le jeune homme en approchant son doigt du petit robot.

Elle appuya sur l'écran et l'œil de l'engin vira au rouge. Un petit signal se fit entendre lorsqu'un rayon s'échappa de la lentille et alla frapper la main du héros qui se leva prestement en poussant une exclamation de surprise.

\- Hé ! Ça pique ! dit Link en secouant sa main.

Zelda vit toutefois le sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle lui tendit la tablette.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit-il avide.

Elle hocha la tête et il attrapa l'ordinateur des mains de la princesse. Son regard se planta sur l'objet et ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la réflexion. Rapidement, il posa un doigt sur l'écran et comme par magie, le petit robot se mit à avancer. Link recula dans le couloir avec l'engin et se divertit en promenant la machine. La princesse le suivit, les bras croisés dans son dos, et rit de sa joie lorsqu'il découvrit comment faire lancer les petits rayons.

\- Faites attention à ne pas viser le roi et la reine, se moqua la princesse. Je ne voudrais pas que ce robot me soit confisqué.

\- Colin adorerait ça, commenta Link joyeusement.

Mais soudainement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et l'humeur maussade qui l'habitait à l'heure du repas était de retour. La princesse s'approcha de lui, voyant le petit robot immobile au milieu du couloir. Son visage s'était fermé et ses traits avaient durci pour une raison qui lui échappait.

\- Et bien, commença-t-elle, il est fort probable que votre famille vous rende visite. C'est avec plaisir que je vous prêterai mon gardien pour l'occasion.

Link se tourna vers elle et dit d'une voix neutre :

\- Il m'est interdit de sortir des murs du château. Sous l'ordre du chancelier.

La princesse cacha sa surprise. Est-ce que ses altesses avaient eu vent de cette information ? Le roi avait certainement entendu parler de cet ordre du chancelier. Voulaient-ils faire du nouveau héros un prisonnier du palais ? Tout comme elle ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle répliqua après une courte hésitation :

\- Alors nous n'aurons qu'à inviter votre famille au château directement.

\- C'est possible ? demanda Link avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

Zelda hocha la tête et elle ajouta :

\- Je suis certaine que nous pourrons trouver un arrangement.

Elle se promettait d'en parler au roi le plus tôt possible. Avec l'hiver à leur porte, les voyages seraient de plus en plus compliqués. Si Link espérait revoir sa famille avant la fin de l'année, c'était maintenant. Dans moins d'un mois, l'accès aux routes serait un peu plus ardu de jour en jour à cause de la neige.

\- Je souhaiterais être avec ma famille, dit le jeune homme tout bas.

La princesse regarda prestement autour d'elle, s'assurant de l'absence d'oreilles indiscrètes. Ces propos n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Link la regarda droit dans les yeux et un malaise envahit la jeune femme.

\- Vous n'avez pas été mis au fait des nouvelles du royaume, dit-il comme s'il venait de comprendre son ignorance.

\- Le roi et la reine jugent de ce que je dois savoir, répondit-elle avec une moue sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi omettraient-ils de vous transmettre certaines informations? demanda Link surpris.

La princesse regarda de nouveau autour d'elle, cette fois-ci plus par gêne que par peur d'être entendue.

\- À cause de mon pouvoir, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

Elle hésita. Si Link était considéré comme le héros d'Hyrule, elle ne le connaissait pas encore aussi bien qu'elle le voudrait. Devrait-elle placer sa confiance en dévoilant un fait aussi important que cela ? Est-ce que le jeune homme pourrait se retourner contre elle dans le futur ? Avait-on jamais entendu parler d'un héros qui aurait choisi de ne pas suivre son destin ? Non, pensa-t-elle en se retenant de rouler des yeux. Il n'y aurait plus de royaume dans ce cas. Et quand bien même il y en aurait un, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau si elle devait y vivre. Comme elle s'y attendait, Link demanda :

\- Quel pouvoir ?

Elle resta silencieuse et les deux jeunes adultes se regardèrent sur la défensive. La princesse eut soudainement un petit sourire devant le ridicule de la situation et dit :

\- Regardez-nous. Le héros et la princesse censés délivrer le royaume de l'incarnation du Mal.

\- Vous êtes la réincarnation de la déesse, rigola Link. Je ne suis qu'un simple soldat. Un cadet en plus.

\- Et encore, vous semblez plus informer de l'état de ce royaume que la princesse elle-même.

Avant qu'il ne se referme sur lui-même sur cette allusion, Zelda s'avança vers lui et prit la tablette des mains du jeune homme.

\- Laissez-moi vous montrer mon rôle dans l'anéantissement de la Calamité.

Tout en lui faisant signe de la suivre, elle retourna à sa chambre, guidant le robot avec la tablette. Elle le stoppa une fois dans celle-ci, déposa la planchette électronique sur le bureau et se tourna vers Link qui attendait près de l'entrée. Elle s'approcha et tendit les mains dans sa direction. Étonné, il avança lentement dans la pièce et attrapa délicatement les mains tendues dans les siennes. Il avait de grandes mains, surtout à côté de celles de la princesse qui étaient plutôt menues. Si elle avait de longs doigts fins, ceux de Link étaient plus trapus et rêches. Elle leva son regard sur le visage du héros et eut un sursaut invisible face à ses yeux qui étaient plantés sur elle. Il semblait curieux, mais surtout inquiet. Elle eut un sourire encourageant et ferma ses paupières. Cette fois-ci, les pensées vinrent d'elle-même. L'odeur d'une forêt de conifères, le clapotis de l'eau s'écoulant dans un ruisseau, les bruits d'un troupeau de chevreuil courant entre les arbres. Était-ce Link qui provoquait de telles réminiscences ? Elle pouvait sentir la neige sous ses pieds, le craquement de la croute de glace alors qu'elle avançait dans un sentier qui lui était inconnu. L'énergie était apparue dans ses mains et elle ouvrit les yeux sur le jeune homme qui observait le phénomène la bouche entrouverte.

\- Ceci est mon pouvoir, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle n'avait pas à faire d'effort pour le maintenir. Le partager avec le héros était suffisant pour que la lumière brille et entoure les mains du jeune homme.

\- Vous êtes la déesse, murmura Link ébahi.

Il posa immédiatement un genou sur le sol et sa tête se pencha en un signe de révérence. Oh, pensa-t-elle stupéfaite. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'elle avait anticipée. Son souhait avait été de les rapprocher, de créer un lien de confiance dans leur relation. La vénération n'avait pas sa place ici et en réponse, la lumière s'estompa doucement.

\- Relevez-vous, je vous prie, dit-elle ennuyée.

Il obéit lentement, mais son visage resta pencher en direction du sol.

\- Link.

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme s'immobilisèrent droit dans les siens. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait son prénom.

\- Vous êtes le héros. Et pourtant, est-ce que vous vous sentez investi d'un pouvoir divin ?

\- Non...hésita-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- Ce pouvoir que je possède est pour vous l'épée que vous portez dans votre dos.

Link hocha la tête de gauche à droite et vice-versa, voulant contester ces dires.

\- S'il vous plaît, continua-t-elle. Ne me placez pas sur un piédestal. J'ai déjà les contraintes de mon titre à porter.

Il la regarda intensément, analysant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il finit par prendre la parole doucement :

\- Ça...ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est…différent. C'est comme si vous m'aviez permis de ressentir un bonheur que j'avais oublié.

Il se balança sur ses deux jambes, hésitant à poursuivre, mais se résolut tout de même au bout d'un moment.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer, dit-il. Lorsque la lumière est apparue, j'étais soudainement en paix. Malgré tous les tracas, c'était comme...

Il haussa les épaules à court de mots.

\- Peut-être est-ce à cause de cela que le roi ne vous dit pas tout, dit-il enfin.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soupira :

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous cela ?

Il dégaina l'épée de son fourreau tenant le manche de sa main gauche et posa la lame à l'horizontale dans sa main droite.

\- Nous ne sommes pas comparables, dit-il sérieusement. Pendant ma mission, nous avons rencontré une horde de bokoblins.

Si la princesse était tout ouïe à l'entente de cette nouvelle information, elle n'en laissa rien paraître restant calme en façade. Elle hocha la tête en direction de Link qui continua :

\- J'ai tué avec cette lame. J'ai dû nettoyer le sang de ces monstres sur celle-ci. Je sais que je ne dois pas éprouver de remords, car hésiter en présence de ces créatures pourrait causer ma perte.

Ces yeux qui étaient posés sur la lame remontèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Je me sens tout de même comme un voleur, murmura-t-il. J'ai volé leurs vies. Et à cause de cela, j'ai une impression de vide. Comme s'ils avaient pris une partie de la mienne. Mais vous...

Il rangea son épée dans son dos et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, poursuivit :

\- Avec ce pouvoir, c'est comme si vous m'aviez rendu ces bouts de vie que j'avais perdus.

Il eut un rire et dit penaud :

\- Je ne sais pas comment le décrire, mais vous n'êtes pas comme moi. Mon rôle est de protéger en tuant. Le vôtre l'est en donnant.

Zelda était abasourdie. Jamais on avait décrit, elle et son pouvoir, d'une telle manière. La reine, lorsque la princesse lui avait posé la question sur ce qu'elle ressentait en étant en contact avec la lumière qu'elle pouvait créer, avait toujours simplement répondu :

« Un bien-être profond. »

Quant au roi, à cette question, il souriait sans rien ajouter. Est-ce que d'une certaine manière, ils ressentaient ce que Link venait tout juste de lui décrire ? Cependant, elle décida de ranger cette question dans un coin de son esprit, car avant toute chose, elle s'inquiétait pour le héros. Qu'il se conçoive comme étant un assassin n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite.

\- C'est pour cela que je crois que le roi ne vous dit pas tout, dit-il les sourcils froncés. Ce que vous avez est pur. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de le corrompre avec la malice qui habite le royaume.

Même si la princesse eut envie de répliquer à cette affirmation, elle décida en premier lieu de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

\- Est-ce que votre humeur maussade est causée par la croyance que vous êtes un assassin ?

Il resta immobile un moment avant de répondre, avec une note de remords dans la voix :

\- Non.

Il se ferma de nouveau sur lui-même et Zelda soupira.

\- On raconte, commença la princesse, que la malice est un des restes du Mal qui frappa Hyrule, il y a des siècles de cela. Aujourd'hui, elle se réfugie discrètement dans les cœurs impurs des gens de toutes les races…

Là, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle expliqua :

\- Hormis les gorons, bien entendu. Leur cœur de pierre reste pur de leur naissance à leur mort.

Elle poursuivit en reprenant son sérieux :

\- À l'époque du dernier grand Mal, cette malice possédait plusieurs formes. Sous forme de fumée qui lorsqu'on la respirait, pouvait bruler les poumons, attaquant les cœurs innocents. Ou encore, sous forme de liquide qui dissolvait au moindre contact toute forme de vie, de la même manière que la lave d'un volcan peut faire fondre les substances les plus dures. Ou bien, la pire forme entre toutes, lorsque la malice prenait l'apparence de créatures difformes qui n'existaient que pour détruire et qui pouvaient faire trembler de frayeur le plus courageux des guerriers.

Zelda dévisagea le jeune homme qui resta silencieux.

\- Cette malice dont vous voulez tant me protéger est la raison de ma présence ici.

Et frappant la poitrine de Link avec son index, elle précisa :

\- Et la vôtre.

Elle laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et termina soudainement lasse :

\- Peut-être avez raison de vouloir de me protéger de ce mal. Je dois avouer que je n'en sais rien. Cependant, pour avoir lu les légendes des héros passés, je ne crois pas que personne ne pourra réussir un tel exploit si le Fléau venait qu'à revenir en Hyrule.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Link. Êtes-vous en train de dire que la princesse dans les légendes est corrompue ?

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle. Seulement qu'à chaque fois que le Mal frappait le royaume, elle le subissait de plein fouet.

\- Comment cela ? Le héros n'était-il pas censé la protéger ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne répète que ce que j'ai lu. Dans une des légendes, on raconte que la princesse aurait été avalée par un monstre de malice sans que le héros puisse intervenir. Dans une autre, elle aurait dû se déguiser en serviteur du Mal pour échapper à celui-ci pendant des années, le temps que le héros soit assez mature pour défendre le royaume.

Face à ses paroles, le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés, sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Avait-elle utilisé les bons mots pour expliquer sa situation ? Allait-il comprendre que son souhait était de l'accompagner dans ce destin qui les unissait ? Voyant le silence s'éterniser, elle décida de couper court l'entretien.

\- Il se fait tard, dit soudainement la princesse. Je sais que votre entraînement avec Sir Talon commence tôt.

Link hocha rapidement de la tête.

\- Bonne nuit Votre Altesse, dit-il en se prosternant.

Elle lui sourit lorsqu'il se redressa et il quitta la pièce avec, ce que devina la princesse, beaucoup de pensées à élucider.

OoOoO

\- Votre jambe doit être plus haute, dit Impa.

La princesse reposa son pied sur le sol et prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle.

\- Je ne suis pas flexible à ce point, répliqua-t-elle. Et je porte une robe.

\- Très mauvais choix vestimentaire, soupira la sheikah. Recommençons le mouvement du début.

\- Vraiment ? maugréa Zelda.

Elle se repositionna toutefois comme Impa lui avait montré et répété depuis le début de leur séance et tenta de détendre ses épaules.

\- Poing, énuméra Impa en regardant son élève allonger lentement son bras devant elle. Pare. Tourne. Poing. Esquive. Pied. J'ai dit plus haut princesse.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Avec de la pratique, ça l'est Votre Altesse.

\- La robe sera toujours un obstacle, répliqua la princesse. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me permettre de porter des pantalons moulants en toutes circonstances. Contrairement à une certaine personne.

Et elle dévisagea la sheikah qui portait un ensemble qui suivait parfaitement la forme de son corps athlétique. Celle-ci réfléchit à la situation.

\- Je dois admettre que vous avez raison sur ce point. Nous allons donc adapter le dernier mouvement à votre garde-robe. Est-ce qu'un coup de pied à hauteur du genou serait réalisable ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à relever votre garde lors de ce mouvement. Vous allez être trop proche de votre adversaire et celui-ci risque d'en profiter.

\- À cette vitesse, mon adversaire risque d'avoir suffisamment de temps pour parer tous les coups.

Impa claqua la langue et avec un sourire dit :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec un peu de temps, vous allez déjà voir une différence.

\- Et bien, j'avais souhaité que vous enseigniez ces techniques à Link. À moi, elles ne seront d'aucune utilité.

\- J'espère bien, dit la sheikah. Mais dans le cas contraire, nous serons préparées. Recommençons.

La princesse grogna, mais reprit une nouvelle fois la position de départ. Elle enchaîna lentement les mouvements, écoutant les consignes d'Impa et s'assurant au mieux de ses capacités à les réaliser. Ceci était beaucoup agréable à faire que les exercices servant à développer sa musculature. Si son amie d'enfance l'obligeait à refaire la planche une fois, elle était sûre de s'évanouir. Son ventre était douloureux juste à respirer. Elles continuèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Impa l'autorise à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Toutes deux avaient trouvé une petite salle vide pour cette séance et la sheikah alla fermer la porte sous le regard interrogateur de la princesse. Dehors, une faible neige tombait du ciel et les lourds nuages cachaient le soleil de l'après-midi en cours.

\- J'ai discuté avec le chef Reynald de l'entrainement que je devais vous prodiguer, commença la sheikah en se plaçant en face d'elle. Nous avons convenu de deux choses essentielles. La première, vous l'avez compris, était d'apprendre à vous défendre. Le deuxième requiert votre autorisation.

Zelda enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer sur la manche de sa robe qu'elle avait choisie beaucoup trop chaude pour l'occasion. Les yeux baissés, elle s'enquit :

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon autorisation ?

\- Nous croyons qu'il serait impératif de pratiquer votre don.

La princesse releva son regard perplexe sur la sheikah. Si elle pouvait deviner la silhouette de son amie, le reste était flou et elle replaça les lunettes sur son nez pour voir le visage qui lui faisait face.

\- Que voulez-vous insinuer par pratiquer ?

\- Et bien, par exemple, avez-vous déjà essayé de le laisser actif le plus longtemps possible ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Essayons-le, coupa Impa.

\- Sérieusement ? Le plus longtemps possible ?

La sheikah approuva de la tête et Zelda répliqua :

\- Cela risque d'être long…

\- Ma race est réputée pour sa patience. Commençons voulez-vous ?

La princesse haussa les épaules et répondit :

\- D'accord. Je peux faire cela.

Elle ferma les yeux et expira longuement, laissant retomber ses épaules tendues. Cette fois-ci, ses pensées dérivèrent sur le lac Hylia. Sur les souvenirs qu'elle avait gardé de cet unique été passé chez sa tante et sa famille là-bas. C'était juste avant que son pouvoir s'éveille, mais le premier été où elle avait pu observer ce qui l'entourait avec sa toute nouvelle paire de lunettes. Elle avait passé ses vacances à observer les brins d'herbe, l'écorce des arbres, les minuscules poissons dans le lac et avait lu une panoplie de livres étant finalement capable de voir les lettres dans ceux-ci. Elle et ses cousines avaient chanté la plupart des soirées, dansé les autres et mangé une quantité incroyable de carrés de sucre à la crème dont raffolait sa tante. Cet été était empli de beaux souvenirs et l'énergie qui résidait en elle apparut autour de ses mains. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur Impa qui la fixait patiemment.

\- Êtes-vous sûre ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Oui Votre Altesse, répliqua Impa en souriant. Découvrons s'il y a une limite à cela.

\- Bien, murmura Zelda.

Elle ferma les yeux de nouveau et laissa les instants de bonheur prendre toute la place dans son esprit. Elle devait donner raison au prêtre Rauru pour cela, les prières avaient eu l'avantage de forger sa patience et de lui apprendre un certain contrôle de ses pensées. Se concentrer sur cette vieille énergie qui l'habitait était toujours aisé pour elle et se laisser porter par celle-ci semblait venir de soi. Le temps, l'espace et même son corps perdaient de l'importance lorsque ses pouvoirs rayonnaient. Ce qui explique que lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux sur Impa qui lui secouait l'épaule, elle fut surprise de voir la sheikah à ses côtés. Son regard tomba sur ses mains toujours illuminées et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait garder actif ce pouvoir très longtemps.

\- C'est suffisant princesse, dit Impa. Je crois que vous m'avez convaincu.

\- Bien, répliqua Zelda en secouant ses mains qui perdirent leur luminosité. Est-ce terminé pour aujourd'hui ? Je souhaitais faire mes prières avant le repas du soir. Nous pourrions ensuite aller voir mon gardien. J'ai fait les modifications et je crois bien qu'il est parfait.

La sheikah haussa un sourcil et demanda :

\- Savez-vous l'heure qu'il est ?

La princesse se leva de sa chaise, se tourna vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce et eut un sursaut en voyant son reflet dans celle-ci. De l'autre côté, la nuit était tombée ne laissant voir qu'un rideau noir. Elle se détourna de la vue inexistante et dit :

\- Je crois bien avoir perdu la notion du temps.

La sheikah eut un rire.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit-elle. Vous sembliez être dans une sorte de transe et je n'ai pas cherché à vous déranger. Il est presque minuit.

Si la princesse fut étonnée, elle eut rapidement un sourire moqueur et ne put s'empêcher de répéter :

\- Je vous avais dit que je pouvais tenir longtemps.

Mais intérieurement, elle-même était surprise. Elle se balança d'un pied à l'autre et sentit ses muscles se détendre après plusieurs heures d'immobilité. La sheikah en entendant ses paroles avait haussé un sourcil.

\- Votre environnement était à votre avantage, commença-t-elle. Est-ce que vous serez capable d'un tel contrôle en d'autres circonstances ?

\- Je devine ce qui arrive, soupira Zelda.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, sourit son amie. Cette séance était exceptionnellement longue et nécessaire pour déterminer votre forme physique et psychique. Nous continuerons demain en après-midi et je vous promets que nous aurons fini avant le souper. Vous ne manquerez pas un autre repas par ma faute. Seules les déesses savent combien vous en avez de besoins.

\- Si cela peut vous soulager, je vous promets de prendre une deuxième portion demain, se moqua la princesse.

\- Pour le moment, répliqua Impa, je crois qu'il serait préférable de vous reposer.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, dit Zelda. Dois-je vous accompagner ?

La sheikah eut un rire hautain et s'exclama :

\- Vraiment princesse ? Je connais probablement ce château mieux que vous.

Elle eut un sourire et ajouta :

\- Je vais faire un brin de toilette avant de toute façon. Nous nous reverrons demain.

La princesse hocha la tête et après une salutation quitta la pièce. Les couloirs étaient éclairés au minimum et elle croisa un soldat qui accomplissait presque silencieusement sa ronde. Quelques minutes et étages plus hauts, elle se retrouva dans sa chambre et remercia en pensée sa servante qui lui avait laissé un bol d'eau pour se nettoyer rapidement. Celle-ci était malheureusement froide, mais cela conviendrait. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, prenant soin de verrouiller. Un lampion seulement brulait dans la pièce éclairant suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse distinguer les objets, mais sans plus. Derrière le paravent, elle se changea en une longue et épaisse chemise de nuit qui la recouvrait de la nuque au pied et cela, après avoir passé une éponge sur sa peau. Elle courut ensuite dans son lit, ses pieds nus n'appréciant pas l'inconfort provoqué par le plancher de pierres froides. Elle se réfugia sous les couvertures et enleva ses lunettes qu'elle déposa sur la table de chevet. Elle se pencha au-dessus du lampion qui était juste à côté et s'apprêtait à souffler sur la mèche quand un cri se fit entendre dans les appartements. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de la reine et d'un bond, elle se retrouva sur ses deux pieds. Elle tenta de prendre ses lunettes, mais les fit tomber sur le sol accidentellement. Retenant un juron, elle s'accroupit et les trouva après avoir tâté un moment. Les posant sur son nez, elle constata avec soulagement qu'elles n'étaient pas brisées à la faible lueur du lampion. Elle se redressa, prit le lampion dans sa main, et se dirigea vers la porte. Écoutant avant de la déverrouiller, elle attendit quelques secondes. Rien ne se fit entendre et silencieusement, elle entrouvrit la porte. La lueur de la bougie lui permit de voir Link un peu plus loin, l'épée à la main, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens et ses vêtements défaits confirmant qu'il s'était levé en panique.

\- C'était toi ? la questionna-t-il immédiatement.

\- Non, répondit-elle sans porter attention au tutoiement de l'homme.

Zelda s'avança vers la porte de la chambre royale au même moment qu'un soldat apparaissait au bout du couloir. Il la remarqua et s'immobilisa dans sa course, attendant sa confirmation que tout allait bien. Un cri en pleine nuit n'était jamais bien reçu dans le château et elle savait que la garde avait été préparée à réagir rapidement lors d'une telle circonstance. D'autres soldats devaient être tout près et si elle ne répondait pas au plus vite, une armée pouvait rapidement débarquer dans le château. Elle toqua alors à la porte et demanda :

\- Mère, est-ce que ça va ?

Ce ne fut pas la reine qui répondit, mais bien la voix puissante du roi.

\- Tout va bien, Zelda. Vous pouvez disposer.

Si la princesse se sentit insultée d'être ainsi exclue, elle fit un effort pour ne rien laisser paraître et se tourna vers le soldat qui hocha la tête ayant compris les paroles du souverain. Celui-ci disparut et la princesse fixa la porte fermée avec une moue sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Link debout derrière elle.

La jeune femme serra les dents. Elle ne savait pas la raison de ce cri où elle avait perçu tant de frayeur. Personne ne lui disait rien dans ce château. Même ce héros qui restait près d'elle. Elle répondit malgré cela :

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est préférable de retourner dormir.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

\- Bien Votre Altesse.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui avait été assignée et elle l'imita en se rendant dans la sienne. De nouveau, elle ferma derrière elle et fit le tour de toute la pièce, soudainement inquiète quant à la présence possible d'un intrus. Elle ne trouva rien de suspect et elle s'installa de nouveau dans son lit, mais resta assise, le dos appuyé sur la tête décorative en bois massif. Massant ses pieds gelés avec ses mains, Zelda ferma les yeux et se mit à prononcer les mots des prières qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire plus tôt dans la journée. L'oreille tendue pour entendre le moindre bruit à l'extérieur de la pièce.

OoOoO

Finalement, après plusieurs jours d'entraînement, Impa avait consenti à une journée de congé. La princesse avait l'impression que chacun de ces membres criait pour un instant de repos. Elle avait d'ailleurs appris à la dure l'existence de muscles qui n'avaient probablement eu aucune utilité dans sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Par contre, la sheikah avait eu raison concernant sa forme physique. Elle voyait déjà une différence dans ces mouvements, dans son équilibre et sa respiration. Si les exercices n'étaient pas son fort, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle aimait cette sensation d'être en contrôle. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ces derniers temps, c'était un contrôle de la situation. Sa mère refusait de la voir, ce qui avait eu comme conséquence de l'inquiéter énormément. En réponse, elle s'était repliée sur elle-même, évitant la moindre compagnie pour cacher son désarroi. Son père acceptait d'avoir un entretien avec elle que pour lui répéter encore et encore que tout allait bien et que la reine n'était incommodée que par de l'insomnie. Expliquant son absence en général. Elle se savait naïve, mais pas au point de croire en un tel mensonge. Zelda aurait aimé en parler avec Impa, mais Delia lui avait maintes fois suggéré de ne pas laisser transparaître les histoires privées de la famille royale dans ses propos, peu importe la personne. Même aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à désobéir à un tel ordre.

Zelda s'était toutefois enquise de Link et de ses exercices auprès d'Impa. La sheikah lui avait alors annoncé qu'elle n'entraînerait le héros qu'une fois que Sir Talon eut fini de son côté. Là-dessus, la princesse avait commencé à bouder - comme une enfant, oui - car elle avait cru que son père avait donné son accord pour un tel entraînement. Pourtant, elle était la seule à profiter de ce savoir et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était du gaspillage. Link aurait tellement été plus apte à accomplir toutes les demandes de la sheikah et ces connaissances lui auraient été beaucoup plus utiles.

Pour tenter de se changer les idées et pleinement apprécier sa première journée sans entraînement, elle avait décidé de se divertir le plus possible. Elle s'était donc réfugiée dans une pièce isolée du château, sachant qu'à cet endroit elle serait peu ou pas dérangée. Le salon était éclairé par une grande vitrine et une table avait été placée tout près. Elle avait apporté de longues feuilles ainsi que des crayons, des règles et équerres de différentes dimensions. Son petit gardien était posé au coin de la table et minutieusement, avec l'éclairage parfait que lui prodiguait la fenêtre, elle le retraçait sur les grandes feuilles tout en fredonnant des chansons du bout des lèvres. Sur une autre page, elle avait dessiné et écrit la taille de chaque pièce qui avait servi à sa confection. Une autre expliquait le fonctionnement du moteur interne du robot. Tandis que la dernière feuille était remplie d'un code qui était une copie abrégée du programme à l'intérieur de sa tablette, lui permettait de « donner vie » à son gardien. Ses dessins n'étaient peut-être pas une parfaite reproduction de sa création - elle n'était pas tant douée pour l'art ayant commencé que tard dans son enfance - mais elle se savait assez précise pour que quiconque puisse créer son propre robot s'il était en possession de ses feuilles. Même si cela risquait de ne jamais arriver, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et elle se redressa silencieusement pour croiser le regard de la reine. L'ambiance paisible qui l'avait entourée jusqu'à maintenant disparut en fumée. Elle déposa machinalement le crayon qu'elle tenait sur sa table de travail improvisée et regarda, impassible, la souveraine se placer sur une causeuse qui avait été installée tout près de l'unique foyer de la pièce. Si Zelda souhaitait plus que tout s'enquérir de la santé de sa mère, un petit sentiment de rancœur l'empêchait de faire les premiers pas.

\- J'ai besoin de vous parler, dit Delia comme introduction.

La reine tapa la place à côté d'elle en une invitation et lentement la princesse alla s'y asseoir. Installée sur le bout, le dos bien droit, elle croisa les mains sur ses cuisses et regarda la souveraine avec une attitude qu'elle espéra neutre.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour me remettre sur pied. J'ai dû faire face à un dilemme et prendre une décision m'a pris plusieurs jours.

Les yeux de la reine dérivèrent en direction de la vitrine et elle resta un moment silencieuse devant la vue des jardins extérieurs du château qui s'offrait à elle. Ceux-ci étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de neige et certains disaient que cette neige était là pour de bon. Zelda ne put empêcher de demander au bout d'un moment :

\- Êtes-vous reposée maintenant ?

L'inquiétude avait paru dans la voix de la princesse. La reine, son regard toujours perdu au loin répondit :

\- J'ai eu une vision.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne s'étant pas attendue à une telle déclaration.

\- Une terrible vision, répéta la reine.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur sa fille dont le cœur manqua un battement. Il y avait tellement d'émotion dans ce regard, allant de la détresse au courroux, ainsi que la douleur et le désespoir. Que pouvait-elle avoir vu pour s'être enfermée des jours, refusant même de lui adresser la parole ? pensa la princesse apeurée.

\- Votre père aurait préféré que je taise cette histoire, continua la matriarche. Cependant…

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez tout en fermant ses yeux. Des rides apparurent de chaque côté, et d'autres sur son front. Pour la première fois, Zelda constata que la reine paraissait son âge.

\- Cependant, poursuivit-elle en laissant retomber sa main, je crois que je ne peux vous garder dans l'ignorance.

Prenant une inspiration, la reine déclara :

\- J'ai vu le retour de la Calamité.

La princesse tenta de cacher sa soudaine frayeur. Si la reine avait eu cette vision et qu'elle avait eu une réaction aussi négative, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Est-ce que j'accomplis mon rôle ? murmura Zelda.

Delia prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes et la princesse constata que celles-ci tremblaient.

\- Non, répondit-elle doucement au bout d'un moment.

\- Mais, répliqua la jeune femme, comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?

\- Car Zelda, dans cette vision, il n'y avait que la mort.

La princesse se refusa à croire qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Les visions n'étaient que les reflets d'un futur possible. Il ne fallait qu'une action non préméditée pour changer tout le cours de l'histoire.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu ? supplia Zelda en observant la reine qui restait silencieuse. J'ai le droit de savoir, s'il vous plait…

\- L'automne, commença la Delia. Son retour aurait lieu pendant cette saison. Il m'est impossible de dire si c'est l'an prochain ou l'année suivante. Mais ce sera lorsque les feuilles dans les arbres auront changé de couleur.

Le regard de la matriarche glissa vers le sol et elle fixa le tapis qui avait été placé sous la causeuse.

\- Il revient sous la forme d'un gigantesque monstre qui semble immatériel au premier abord. Mais…je l'ai vu piétiner la ville et bruler les champs autour sans difficulté. J'ai entendu les cris d'agonie des habitants…

La voix de reine s'était tranquillement tue. La princesse secoua les mains de la souveraine et demanda :

\- Suis-je intervenue ? Est-ce que Link combat avec l'épée de légende ?

\- Non, répondit Delia avec un sanglot étouffé. Car vous êtes morts tous les deux.

\- C'est impossible, contredit Zelda.

\- Dans le laboratoire situé dans la tour, continua la reine en fronçant les sourcils. C'est comme si vous cherchiez à fuir.

\- Ça ne se peut pas, répliqua la jeune femme en tentant de trouver des failles à la vision. Pourquoi dans cette tour ? C'est le pire endroit où aller si l'on veut fuir.

\- Je sais, dit la reine. Mais je ne vois que cette image de vous sur le sol. Votre petit robot dans vos bras, ma fille, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde. Et ce vieux sac en bandoulière juste à côté emplie de plans.

\- Je n'ai pas de sac de ce genre, contredit la princesse.

\- C'est celui du prêtre Rauru, expliqua la reine. Il apporte ses textes avec cet étui lorsqu'il préside des messes à l'extérieur du château.

Zelda regarda la souveraine perplexe. Elle n'avait pas tant porté attention sur ce type de détail. Mais cela semblait avoir une grande importance.

\- Que dois-je faire alors ? murmura la princesse. Si je veux éviter que ce futur se réalise ?

Le regard de Delia se tourna vers sa table improvisée de travail et elle énonça d'une voix monotone :

\- Votre père et moi souhaitons que vous cessiez vos expérimentations sur la technologie sheikah.

\- Non…bredouilla Zelda.

\- Et que vous vous débarrassiez de celle-ci.

La reine avait pointé son petit gardien et la princesse se leva d'un bond, se positionnant entre sa création et la souveraine.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'interdire cela ! s'écria la jeune femme. C'est une des seules activités que j'apprécie dans ce château !

\- Vous devez vous concentrer sur vos prières et sur votre rôle, dit la reine impassible en se levant à son tour.

La princesse cligna des paupières pour empêcher les larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux et regarda Delia qui se dirigeait vers la sortie de la pièce. Celle-ci s'arrêta avant de franchir la porte et dit d'une voix ferme :

\- Zelda, tu connais ton rôle. Pour la continuité de ce monde, fais en sorte de l'accomplir.

Et elle disparut dans le couloir. La princesse essuya rageusement les larmes sur ses joues qu'elle n'avait pu retenir et se précipita vers la table. Méticuleusement, elle empila les grandes feuilles les une sur les autres et les roula avec soin. Elle attrapa une lanière dans son étui à crayon et attacha les plans ensemble. Elle les glissa sous son bras, prit d'une main sa tablette et de l'autre le petit robot. D'un pas décisif, laissant le reste de ses affaires derrière elle, la princesse quitta la pièce et se dirigea dans le couloir vers les quartiers secondaires du château. Là étaient logés les habitants permanents ou temporaires qui ne faisaient pas partie de la famille royale. Elle trouva la chambre qu'elle recherchait et cogna maladroitement sur la porte.

\- Impa ? dit Zelda avec une voix d'où perçait la détresse.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son amie qui fronça les sourcils à sa vue. La sheikah se déplaça pour laisser entrer la princesse, lui prit des mains le robot qu'elle lui tendait et referma derrière elle.

\- Zelda, murmura Impa en lui pointant l'unique chaise de la pièce. Assis-toi.

\- Désolé, dit-elle en sentant les larmes de nouveau sur ses joues.

Son amie lui prit la tablette et les plans qui accaparaient les bras de la nouvelle venue et les posa sur le bureau juste à côté. Zelda la regarda faire distraitement, mais ses yeux finirent par se tourner vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Les quartiers secondaires étaient au deuxième niveau et de cette pièce, Zelda pouvait voir les soldats s'entraîner dans la cour de la garde royale. Impa lui tendit un mouchoir en tissu et la princesse épongea ses paupières avec un léger sourire reconnaissant.

\- Mes parents m'interdisent de continuer mes expérimentations avec votre technologie, dit-elle soudainement d'une voix morose.

Elle tourna son regard vers la sheikah dont le visage attentif ne montrait aucune émotion.

\- Ma mère a eu une vision, continua-t-elle une moue grandissante sur le visage. Et dans celle-ci, je n'accomplissais pas mon rôle.

Elle eut un rire amer et dit :

\- J'étais morte.

La sheikah cligna des yeux et Zelda devina que son amie était étonnée. D'ailleurs, Impa contredit :

\- Nous savons toutes deux que tu mets les efforts nécessaires pour accomplir ce rôle. Surtout dans ces circonstances vagues. Nous ne connaissons pas sous quelle forme la Calamité attaquera Hyrule, ni si elle aura des alliés excluant les bokoblins.

\- Elle l'a vu, murmura la princesse.

La sheikah haussa un sourcil de surprise.

\- Une créature énorme Impa, enchaîna-t-elle déroutée. Elle va tout détruire sur son passage.

La princesse ferma les yeux et imagina la terreur d'être attaquée par un monstre aussi gigantesque.

\- Zelda, dit soudainement l'autre femme. Tu es apte à défendre le château. Nous avons une idée de ce que sera le retour de la Calamité maintenant. Cette énergie qui fait partie de toi te donne le pouvoir de repousser ce monstre. Et nous allons faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas franchir les murailles de la ville d'Hyrule. Garde espoir.

La princesse hocha la tête avec, ce qu'elle souhaita, un peu plus de fermeté. Elle soupira et dit tristement :

\- J'ai encore un service à te demander.

La sheikah sourit légèrement en répondant :

\- Vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez.

\- Je veux que tu apportes mon robot, ma tablette ainsi que ces plans au village Cocorico. Je souhaite que tu trouves quelqu'un qui puisse les compléter pour moi et garder cette invention le temps que le roi et la reine me donnent de nouveau l'autorisation d'expérimenter.

Si j'ai l'autorisation un jour, pensa amèrement la jeune femme.

\- Bien entendu, princesse.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre tout ce travail, continua-t-elle en regardant son gardien.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et fronça ses sourcils pour se donner la force de ne pas pleurer. Elle s'était énormément attachée à son invention et savoir qu'elle s'en séparerait, peut-être pour toujours, lui était insupportable. Elle serra les poings silencieusement alors que la sheikah se levait et sortait ses habits extérieurs d'un coffre.

\- Je m'occupe de cela immédiatement, dit Impa. Je serai de retour demain au plus tard.

\- L'après-midi est déjà bien avancé, contesta Zelda.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi princesse.

La sheikah se tourna vers son amie et dit doucement :

\- Prends soin de toi pendant mon absence. Et dès mon retour, nous nous entraînerons à repousser cette Calamité.

C'est avec reconnaissance que la princesse murmura :

\- Merci Impa, d'être là.

La sheikah s'approcha et posa un genou sur le sol, sans baisser la tête, elle répliqua un rare sourire sur ses lèvres :

\- C'est un honneur de t'avoir pour amie Zelda.

* * *

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 4 janvier 2019.**


	5. Chapter 5

**J'avais très hâte d'écrire ce chapitre, car je fais finalement référence au titre de cette histoire et...il était temps ! Bonne lecture :)**

5

Link était à deux doigts de tout foutre en l'air. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. Peut-être même avait-il une certaine part de responsabilité dans quelques-unes de ces raisons. Cependant, après sa visite à l'infirmerie, il s'était promis qu'il ne laisserait pas son devoir le séparer de sa famille. D'où son désarroi. Car encore une fois, il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles depuis presque un mois. Soit, la neige était finalement là pour de bon partout dans le royaume et cela risquait de provoquer des retards dans la distribution du courrier. Ce n'était toutefois pas une raison suffisante. Il avait rencontré quelques piafs alors qu'il apportait ses lettres à la poste. Ces hommes et femmes, à l'apparence de grands oiseaux, étaient bien conçus pour affronter le froid ambiant. D'ailleurs, pour eux ce n'était rien. Leurs corps étaient recouverts de la tête aux pieds d'un épais duvet, en plus de leurs plumes colorées, les protégeant du climat glacial. Ces créatures pouvaient voler de longues distances en une journée. S'ils aimaient porter des vêtements, ce n'était pas pour les parer contre les extrêmes de température, mais seulement comme fantaisie. Alors, pas de réponse pendant un mois, ce n'était pas logique. Link s'imaginait le pire et malgré les paroles encourageantes de Sir Talon, le héros savait que sa patience s'effritait.

De plus, dans toute cette mauvaise expérience, la princesse était pratiquement introuvable. Il s'en voulait, car il se sentait responsable de cette situation. C'était lui qui l'avait rebutée en l'évitant suivant son retour de sa première et unique mission. Maintenant, il en subissait les conséquences, car s'il souhaitait être en sa compagnie lors des repas, soit elle était avec cette sheikah, soit à la chapelle où - il avait la désagréable impression - elle passait la majorité de son temps depuis quelques semaines, ou soit dans sa chambre avec cette foutue porte toujours fermée. Il aurait dû lui donner la raison de son comportement maussade quand elle le lui avait demandé. Elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui le tourmentait. Car, par les déesses, les quelques fois qu'il l'avait croisée, elle semblait tourmenter elle aussi et il aurait voulu apporter son aide. Nom d'un goron ! C'était son rôle d'être son protecteur !

\- Link, si tu perds encore une minute de ton temps à dévisager ce pantin, je vais chercher Hergo et annonce que tu lui as lancé un défi.

L'interpelé se tourna vers Ashei et Kafei qui s'avançait vers lui dans la cour de la garde royale. De la buée apparaissait à chacune de leur expiration et le bruit de leur pas était parfaitement détectable grâce à la fine couche de neige au sol. Si Ashei ne semblait pas incommodée le moins du monde par le froid ambiant de cette belle journée, Kafei avait posé une épaisse fourrure sur ses épaules.

\- Fait cela, dit le soldat qui arrivait avec la femme, et tu te débrouilles pour consoler l'égo d'Hergo lorsque Link l'aura battu une nouvelle fois.

La soldate eut un frisson de dégoût et un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du héros.

\- Ah, c'est mieux, dit-elle en voyant le visage de Link. C'est une trop belle journée de congé, ce qui signifie - soit dit en passant - sans obligation d'entraînement.

Et elle dévisagea l'épée que le héros tenait entre ces mains.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici alors ? répliqua Link en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ma femme est enceinte, se plaignit Kafei. Je suis forcée de quitter notre maison quand elle fait la sieste, car je l'empêche de dormir.

\- Pauvre petit, gémit Ashei sarcastiquement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle se couche à l'horizontale que tu dois nécessairement la rejoindre.

\- Bon sang, Ashei, grommela Kafei en roulant des yeux. Langage !

Link avait rougi en comprenant le sous-entendu et détourna le visage sous les rires d'Ashei.

\- Veuillez excuser ces propos scandaleux, se moqua la soldate. Nous savons tous que les enfants nous sont apportés par les piafs le moment venu.

\- Transmet ton message Ashei, soupira le soldat.

Link se tourna vers la femme alors qu'elle disait avec un sourire :

\- Sir Talon t'attend dans quinze minutes aux portes principales.

\- Avec le temps qu'on vient de perdre, je pense plutôt dans cinq minutes.

Link rengaina son épée et après une salutation rapide aux deux soldats, se dirigea sans hésitation à l'entrée principale avec espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de sa famille. Il n'avait pas parlé de l'interdiction de franchir les murailles du château au chevalier qui lui servait d'entraîneur. Il avait toutefois discuté de l'ordre du chancelier avec la princesse il y avait déjà un moment de cela, et si celle-ci ne lui avait rien promis, il avait quand même souhaité qu'elle puisse parler en sa faveur. Il savait que les visites étaient pratiquement impossibles l'hiver. Ses parents ne se risqueraient jamais à voyager pendant cette saison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Il voulait tellement les revoir avant que l'année ne se termine.

Il atteint finalement les portes ouvertes où circulaient quelques personnes - beaucoup moins que lorsqu'il était arrivé au début de l'été - et trouva rapidement du regard Sir Talon qui l'attendait. Link jogga pour le rejoindre et le chevalier hocha la tête.

\- J'ai un message du chancelier Léonard, dit-il.

Il tendit un petit parchemin que Link prit.

\- C'est l'autorisation qui te permet d'aller à l'extérieur des murailles, expliqua Sir Talon. Il va de soi que tu dois continuer ton entraînement et que ta présence est requise au château tous les jours. Pour une absence prolongée, tu devras demander une autre autorisation.

Le chevalier regarda derrière Link et sourit en disant :

\- Mais je ne crois pas que tu en aies besoin avant un moment.

Link se tourna et sursauta en voyant son père qui éclata de rire devant sa mine stupéfaite. Celui-ci avait mis ses plus beaux habits de soldat et Link se retint de ne pas l'enlacer tellement sa joie de le revoir était grande. Rusl s'approcha et serra amicalement l'épaule de son fils qui sourit de plus belle.

\- On a beaucoup à parler fiston, dit-il. Avant tout chose, allons voir ta mère, ton frère et ta sœur.

\- Ils sont ici ? s'exclama Link heureux.

\- Oui, dit simplement son père.

\- Alors, je vous laisse le soin d'informer votre fils des derniers détails, dit son entraîneur à côté.

\- Merci Sir Talon, dit Rusl avec une légère courbette.

Le chevalier s'éloigna après un salut et Link regarda son père marcher en direction de la ville.

\- J'étais inquiet, dit le jeune homme en le suivant. Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles ?

\- On a été très occupé dernièrement, expliqua Rusl avec un air mystérieux.

Ils traversèrent la place principale qui en été, était toujours remplie de kiosque provenant de tout le royaume. Le climat actuel toutefois, ne permettait pas cela et seuls les vendeurs qui possédaient une bâtisse et y restaient pendant toute l'année proposaient encore de la marchandise. Ils s'engagèrent dans une ruelle où Link croisa quelques soldats habillés en civil et qui profitait de ce jour de congé pour passer du temps avec leur famille.

\- C'est celle-ci, dit Rusl en s'arrêtant devant une petite maison de pierres de deux étages coincés entre deux bâtisses semblables.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…commença le jeune homme perplexe.

\- Link ! cria Colin en sortant de l'habitation.

Il se précipita sur son grand frère et sauta dans ses bras ouverts.

\- C'est notre nouvelle maison ! dit rapidement Colin à côté de son visage. Maman a vendu le magasin et la maison et on a dû tout empaqueter et ensuite des soldats sont arrivés et on a tout chargé et on a fait le voyage pour venir ici avec eux et…

\- Du calme Colin, ria Rusl à côté.

\- Vous habitez vraiment ici ? demanda Link hébété.

Il posa son petit frère sur le sol alors que son père répondait :

\- Nous sommes arrivés ce matin. Le roi m'a offert un poste de sous-commandant dans le quatrième régiment du château.

Tout bas, il ajouta :

\- Le roi m'a informé de la…

Il hésita et fit une grimace comme s'il s'excusait d'employer un terme si faible :

\- …mésaventure lors de ta première mission. Avec ce poste qui m'a été offert, nous avons décidé de venir vivre ici.

Sa mère sortit de la maison, suivit d'Arielle et toutes deux s'avancèrent vers eux. Uli enlaça son fils qui répondit à son étreinte avec soulagement. Sa sœur par contre le salua d'un petit sourire triste. Link devina qu'elle n'était pas la plus emballée à ce nouvel arrangement. Si quelqu'un aimait l'océan, c'était bien Arielle. De la ville d'Hyrule, le plus proche se trouvait à au moins quatre jours à cheval.

\- Est-ce que ton entretien avec le roi s'est bien déroulé ? demanda la matriarche en se tournant vers son mari.

\- Tout est en ordre, dit-il satisfait. Je commence demain et il est probable que je passe l'hiver au château, donc je vais être là tous les soirs.

\- C'est bien, soupira-t-elle soulagée.

Et tremblant sous le froid ambiant, elle ajouta rapidement :

\- Ce froid ! Allons tous à l'intérieur avant d'attraper du mal.

Elle se dirigea vers la maison et annonça en même temps :

\- Si vous me donnez tous un coup de pouce pour placer la cuisine, je vous prépare un gâteau de fruits. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Ils approuvèrent sans hésitation et Link se laissa porter dans la routine familiale dont il avait tant de besoins.

OoOoO

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que tous avaient mangé un énorme souper préparé par Uli qui avait voulu ainsi fêter leur nouvelle vie qui commençait, Link s'était installé dans le petit salon. Il s'était assis tranquillement à même le sol, pendant que ses parents plaçaient leur chambre et celle de Colin à l'étage. Sa sœur l'avait rejoint et tous deux parlaient des nouvelles d'Elimith depuis un moment quand Arielle changea le sujet de conversation.

\- J'ai vu ta réaction quand papa a proposé que tu viennes vivre ici avec nous, dit celle-ci. Tu n'as pas l'intention d'accepter.

Link remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et expliqua :

\- Je n'aurai pas tant de temps et…je ne sais pas. J'ai le sentiment de devoir rester au château. Mais je compte bien venir vous voir le plus possible.

Si sa petite sœur était déçue de sa décision, elle ne le montra pas.

\- C'est vrai pour le massacre d'une famille au village d'Huko ? questionna-t-elle soudainement.

Link fronça les sourcils et elle poursuivit :

\- J'ai entendu papa et maman en discuter. Tu étais là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as vu le massacre ?

Devant son silence, elle soupira et continua :

\- C'est la raison de notre déménagement. Nous avons été escortés par des soldats de la garde royale, tu t'en rends compte !

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de la jeune femme à ce souvenir.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il soudain.

Elle le regarda perplexe et il expliqua :

\- C'est à cause de moi que tu as dû quitter Elimith. Je m'excuse.

Arielle se pencha vers lui et lui donna une tape amicale sur la joue.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je suis peut-être triste d'être partie, mais je sais qu'un jour je vais y retourner. Que ce soit en visite ou bien pour y habiter. D'ici là, je vais m'adapter à cette ville et gaspiller du papier à envoyer des lettres à mes amis. Maman parle déjà d'acheter un petit commerce alors je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer très longtemps.

Elle le fixa un moment dans les yeux et dit lentement :

\- Et toi ? Ça va ?

\- Oui, dit-il avec un sourire sincère. Surtout en sachant que vous allez être tout près. J'ai été tellement inquiet dernièrement.

\- Je ne te parlerai pas de maman lorsqu'elle attendait ta première lettre du château. Tomtom, qui fait encore la livraison du courrier au village, s'envolait dès que maman l'approchait.

\- C'est le piaf avec les plumes bleues dressées sur sa tête, n'est-ce pas ? pensa Link tout haut. Je l'ai croisé une fois ici, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il m'évitait. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde alors je n'ai pas porté plus attention.

\- Avec toutes les bêtises que maman lui a dites, je ne crois pas qu'il veuille être ton ami, soupira Arielle. Mais je voulais surtout savoir si ça allait bien au château. Tu as été malade, non ? En plus, tu as expliqué dans tes lettres que ton courrier avait été détourné ?

Link approuva de la tête avant de raconter à voix basse :

\- Semble que mon premier entraîneur, Sir Thomas, cherchait à se débarrasser de moi. Mais aucune preuve pour démontrer cette théorie.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda la jeune femme tout ouïe.

\- Il m'a laissé seul dans les sous-sols du château qui sont inhabitables pendant la saison froide, et ce, jusqu'à ce que j'en tombe malade. Ensuite, il m'a donné de l'eau comme remède et a foutu le camp, ragea Link. Disparu depuis.

Comment avait-il pu faire confiance à cet individu ? se disait-il encore aujourd'hui. Le pire, c'est que si Link n'avait pas surpris une conversation entre le maître soigneur et la princesse, il n'aurait jamais su que le remède de Sir Thomas n'était que de l'eau. Ce qui selon lui, condamnait l'homme.

\- Oh, ajouta Link. Il aurait aussi bloqué le courrier, donc je n'ai jamais reçu mes vêtements d'hiver que vous m'avez envoyés.

\- C'est une blague, répliqua Arielle les yeux grands ouverts.

Devant le sérieux de Link, elle s'exclama :

\- Est-ce que le roi s'est rendu compte de cela ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais défier l'autorité d'un chevalier.

\- Ne le dit pas à maman et papa, mais selon le soigneur du château, deux ou trois journées de plus dans les sous-sols et j'étais mort. Heureusement que j'ai été trouvé à temps sinon…

\- Hé ! Attends une minute, le stoppa Arielle. Absolument personne ne savait que tu étais là ?

\- Et bien, je n'étais pas seul pendant l'été. Les travailleurs pour le chantier maritime étaient logés à cet endroit. Mais lorsqu'ils sont partis, il n'y avait que Sir Thomas qui était au courant. Et le chancelier Léonard.

Link eut un rire sans humour et ajouta :

\- Selon la princesse, il aurait confié toute responsabilité de ma personne à Sir Thomas.

Arielle le regarda comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser sur les épaules.

\- Et tu veux quand même habiter dans le château ? nargua-t-elle. Je crois que tes chances de survie vont augmenter drastiquement si tu reviens vivre ici avec nous.

\- J'ai été relogé depuis.

Il prit un air hautain et ajouta :

\- Si vous voulez tout savoir mademoiselle, j'ai une chambre dans le quartier royal ! Rien de moins !

\- Oh ! Petit mardeux ! ria Arielle utilisant un mot de leur village natal signifiant qu'il était chanceux. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu veux rester là !

\- Et accès illimité à la cuisine en plus.

\- Ok, là franchement tu m'énerves, dit la jeune femme en le poussant.

Link se laissa tomber sur le sol en riant et observa sa petite sœur croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue forcée sur son visage.

\- Mais…hésita-t-elle en le dévisageant. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse.

\- À part mon combat imminent contre la Calamité qui risque de s'abattre sur Hyrule, je dirais que ça va.

Arielle fit une grimace devant sa désinvolture.

\- Tu as rencontré la princesse ?

Link hocha la tête et détourna le regard vers une boite encore remplie de vaisselle que ses parents avaient laissé au milieu de la pièce.

\- Oh, oh. C'est la princesse alors, se moqua Arielle un sourire en coin.

\- Je t'arrête maintenant, dit Link en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de sa petite sœur. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu penses.

\- Ne dit-on pas que sa beauté n'a d'égal que la déesse Hylia ? avança la jeune femme.

\- Tu parles de la reine, répliqua Link.

Il ajouta le regard lointain :

\- Et je confirme cette rumeur.

\- Link ! C'est la reine !

Il fit une grimace à sa petite sœur qui s'empressa de demander :

\- Donc la princesse n'a pas hérité de la beauté de la reine ?

Link haussa les épaules et réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle n'est pas laide, mais…dans la moyenne ?

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, critiqua Arielle.

\- Et bien, tu es dans la moyenne, ajouta Link.

\- J'ai soudainement envie de te donner une tape.

\- Hé ! Je suis ton frère. Je peux te dire ce que je veux.

\- J'ai le même privilège ? demanda la jeune femme. Car mon opinion c'est que côté beauté masculine, t'es dans la moyenne. Juste un peu en dessous avec ce que tu viens de m'avouer.

Link, plaça une main sur son cœur et prenant une attitude scandalisée s'écria :

\- Non ! Comment osez-vous insinuer une telle chose ! Ne voyez-vous pas ce corps de dieu sous ses habits achetés avec l'argent de vos taxes !

\- Ne te vante pas trop fort sinon je crois bien que certains vont vouloir un remboursement. Et arrête d'éviter le sujet. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec la princesse ?

Cherchant à gagner du temps, il fit semblant de réfléchir. Toutefois, sous le regard insistant d'Arielle il expliqua :

\- Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas. Je pense que c'est peut-être de ma faute, car après ma mission au village d'Huko…et bien, j'étais maussade si j'emploie le terme qu'utilisait la princesse. Et depuis ce temps, je suis sûre qu'elle m'évite.

\- Passiez-vous tant de temps tous les deux ? demanda Arielle curieuse.

\- Nous prenions le repas du soir ensemble en général.

\- Avec les chandelles et la bouteille de vin ? se moqua la cadette.

Link la dévisagea en roulant des yeux.

\- Ok, et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça fonctionne dans ce château…

\- Facile, coupa Link. Tu vouvoies tout le monde, même le soldat que tu dois réveiller sur son chiffre de garde la nuit pour lui épargner de s'empaler sur sa propre lance. Tu cognes à chaque porte sans exception, y compris celle de ta chambre, car s'il y a un servant en train de faire le ménage et que tu lui fais la peur de sa vie, tes repas risquent d'être trop épicés par la suite. Et le plus important, en présence du roi ou de la reine, tu poses un genou à terre. S'ils sont présents les deux, c'est les deux genoux.

\- Tu m'as fait oublier ce que je voulais te dire, crétin.

Ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier et Arielle dit précipitamment :

\- On continuera cette conversation lors de ta prochaine visite.

Link eut un sourire penaud en direction de sa sœur alors que toute la famille s'installait dans le salon pour terminer la soirée.

OoOoO

Link aurait supposé qu'après sa mésaventure dans les sous-sols du château, il aurait été plus apte à supporter le froid. C'était plutôt l'inverse qui se produisait. Plusieurs ailes du palace avaient été fermées pour l'hiver, dont celle où il se trouvait actuellement. Si en cette fin d'après-midi, il cherchait simplement à occuper son temps libre en visitant une nouvelle fois le vaste palais, il y avait pris un malin plaisir et n'avait pas pensé que certaines parties auraient été si froides. Heureusement, il n'avait plus besoin de la carte que la princesse lui avait offerte depuis des semaines déjà. Si la température continuait de chuter, il n'aurait qu'à rebrousser chemin. De toute façon, l'heure du souper allait sonner dans un moment. Son objectif des derniers jours étant de croiser la princesse pour tenter d'accomplir son rôle et d'être un bon gardien, il savait que ses chances de la rencontrer dans la salle à manger étaient plus hautes. Toutefois, pour une raison qui lui échappait, son instinct le poussait à continuer sa ballade improvisée dans le château. Et ce, malgré la température froide qui se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Il était situé dans une des tours et la vue qu'il avait à chacune des fenêtres qu'il passait en montant les escaliers circulaires était inimitable. La ville en contrebas dont les toitures de maisons étaient recouvertes d'un drap de neige blanche. Les montagnes entourant celle de la Mort, reconnaissable par la lave qui s'écoulait durant toute l'année. Et dire que les gorons avaient leur village juste en bas de cette montagne. On disait que la chaleur y était infernale, peu importe la saison, et qu'un hylien ne pouvait survivre sans un équipement adéquat dans ses conditions. Un peu plus haut, il eut une vue sur le ranch Lon Lon situé à deux ou trois kilomètres du château et il put même deviner la silhouette de plusieurs chevaux encore dans les champs. Le couloir déboucha finalement sur une porte ouverte et Link ralentit son pas pour entrer doucement dans la pièce. Dans son souvenir, cette salle avait toujours été fermée à clé. Qu'elle soit actuellement accessible et sans surveillance le fit froncer ses sourcils. S'arrêtant, il observa l'endroit pratiquement vide. Il y avait bien une table et une chaise. Sinon, deux caisses de bois se trouvaient au centre. Il percevait à peine une odeur de métal brulée. Regardant dans le couloir, il s'assura être seul et s'approcha d'une des deux caisses qu'il ouvrit de quelques centimètres. À l'intérieur, des outils empilés l'un par-dessus l'autre, ainsi que des bouts de matériaux solides de différentes grosseurs. Cela lui rappela le bureau que possédait la princesse dans sa chambre. Celui-ci était toujours envahi par ces morceaux qu'il aurait pensés sans utilité s'il n'avait pas vu le petit robot que la jeune femme avait créé. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir ni l'intérieur de la chambre de la princesse ni la porte ouverte, et ce, depuis quelques semaines. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il regarda dans l'autre caisse pour constater sensiblement le même contenu si ce n'est qu'en plus, il vit de grandes feuilles roulées et attachées avec un fil sur le dessus. Était-ce le laboratoire qu'utilisait la princesse pendant la saison chaude ? Rangeait-elle chaque fois son matériel ainsi ? Son ventre émit un gargouillement le faisant oublier ses questions et il leva les yeux sur l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Le soleil était bas dans le ciel. Il ne devait pas se trouver dans cette section du château lorsque la nuit tomberait sur Hyrule. Surtout sans un lampion pour le guider dans les couloirs qui ne seraient pas éclairés.

Le silence de l'endroit fut brisé par un murmure provenant du corridor. Link se tourna tranquillement vers la porte en devinant une voix féminine qui s'approchait. Le jeune homme reconnut rapidement les paroles d'un chant populaire avant de voir la silhouette de la princesse apparaitre au tournant des escaliers. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter, et pourtant, avec la voix juste et mélodieuse qu'elle possédait, c'était surprenant. La musique était quelque chose de très prisé en Hyrule et quand quelqu'un avait une belle voix ou savait se servir d'un instrument, il était certain qu'il serait encouragé à en faire profiter les autres. Combien de fois avait-il dû jouer de la flute, accompagné de sa petite sœur - qui pouvait se débrouiller avec n'importe quelle percussion - lors des fêtes de son village ? Cependant, les coutumes étaient probablement différentes dans les murs du château. Il n'en savait rien. Quand la princesse fut dans l'angle de vision de Link, celle-ci se stoppa net, soudainement muette et surtout, surprise de le voir à cet endroit. Il se prosterna légèrement en se demandant s'il avait outrepassé ses droits en venant ici. La jeune femme bredouilla :

\- Je suis désolée…j'étais certaine d'être seule. Je…

Link se redressa alors qu'elle replaçait nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. Contrairement à lui, elle avait mis une grande veste chaude par-dessus sa robe et avait même un lampion dans sa main gauche. Avait-elle l'intention de rester ici un long moment ?

\- Je m'excuse ! s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort en la voyant se détourner. Ne partez pas ! Je me…je me promenais dans le château. La porte était ouverte et je ne savais pas si j'avais l'autorisation d'entrer. Je peux m'en aller…

Son discours maladroit arrêta la princesse dans sa presque fuite et après une hésitation, elle sembla prendre une décision. D'un pas un peu plus assuré, elle entra dans la pièce.

\- Vous pouvez rester, dit-elle avec un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. Je voulais simplement faire mes prières ici ce soir, au lieu d'aller à la chapelle.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger ? dit Link incertain.

La princesse Zelda posa le lampion sur l'unique table de l'endroit et s'installa sur la seule chaise.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Il ne faudrait pas, car nous allons combattre le Fléau ensemble un jour.

Au ton de sa voix, Link eut l'impression que ce fardeau qui pesait sur leurs épaules l'avait déjà vaincu. Les yeux verts de la princesse fixèrent un point invisible près de la porte et Link lut dans son regard une tristesse ainsi qu'une peur qu'il n'avait pas constatée lors de leur dernière rencontre. S'il devinait depuis un moment que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune femme, ce regard ne fit qu'affirmer ses doutes.

\- Ma famille habite dans la citadelle, laissa échapper Link pour remplir le silence.

Il grimaça intérieurement lorsque Zelda sursauta dans sa direction.

\- Depuis deux semaines, continua-t-il. Mon père est sous-commandant dans le quatrième régiment.

La princesse l'observa sans émettre le moindre son et Link se demanda comment elle avait pu l'endurer lui et son mutisme lors de leurs premières conversations. Il n'avait pas tant d'anecdotes à raconter pour permettre une discussion et si la princesse ne se décidait pas à venir à son secours rapidement, il ne lui restait qu'à bredouiller du non-sens.

\- Je suis heureux qu'ils soient tout près, enchaina Link nerveux. Tu…euh désolé.

N'avait-il pas dit à Arielle, il y a quelques jours, que le vouvoiement était la règle numéro un de politesse dans l'enceinte du château ? se morigéna le héros.

\- Vous saviez que j'étais maussade depuis la mission, tenta Link. Mais maintenant ça va mieux et…

Il dansa sur ses deux jambes en constatant que l'attention discrète de Zelda était toujours sur lui.

\- …et ça va ?

Par la déesse ! Avait-il droit d'utiliser l'épée légendaire sur lui-même pour mettre fin à ce supplice ? Et par enchantement, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la princesse qui répondit :

\- Bien, et d'après ce que vous venez de dire, vous allez bien vous aussi.

Link hocha la tête lentement en la fixant perplexe. Elle détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et son regard se perdit de nouveau au lointain. Elle l'avait invité à rester non ? Pourtant, elle donnait l'impression de vouloir être seule. Que fallait-il faire dans de telles circonstances ? Il aurait dû, au tout début, lui parler de ses craintes. Il aurait dû lui raconter sa première mission, malgré l'horreur de ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'y avait rien de bon à se replier sur soi-même et il l'avait bien compris depuis l'arrivée de toute sa famille. Savoir que des êtres chers étaient là tout près pour le supporter valait tout l'or du monde. Et ce sentiment lui permettait d'accomplir de grandes choses. Comme de gagner rapidement le moindre duel proposé par Hergo. Cependant, est-ce que la princesse avait ce privilège ? Elle semblait n'être que très rarement avec le roi et la reine. Il avait observé la routine du château et avait à peine vu la famille royale ensemble. S'il voulait avoir la confiance de la jeune femme et devenir son gardien, il devait en premier lieu lui accorder la sienne.

\- Je peux vous le dire, dit-il soudain. Ma mission.

Les yeux de la princesse glissèrent tranquillement vers lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin, répondit-elle doucement.

\- Je veux vous le dire, assura le héros. J'aurais dû vous le dire quand vous me l'aviez demandé. Mais j'étais trop inquiet, trop triste et effrayé. Comme vous êtes en ce moment.

La princesse se recula sur sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, étant soudainement sur la défensive.

\- Je ne veux pas être impoli, dit-il en levant ses mains devant lui comme pour s'excuser. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas et je veux aider. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire et je vais le faire. Même si c'est de sauter par la fenêtre.

Devant le froncement de sourcil de la femme, il précisa :

\- Peut-être choisir quelque chose de moins létal.

Et il ajouta d'une petite voix :

\- S'il vous plaît.

C'était probablement mieux pour l'humanité qu'il mette fin à ses jours maintenant, songea le jeune homme en grimaçant intérieurement. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et Link s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Zelda prit la parole :

\- Qu'est-il arrivé pendant votre mission ?

Prenant une inspiration Link se lança :

\- Notre groupe a été attaqué par des bokoblins en dehors du village d'Hoko. Il y avait trois familles habitant tout près et…

Il serra les poings tout en fixant le mur de pierre de la tour.

\- Nous avons repoussé les bokoblins, mais pendant le combat, je me suis retrouvée à l'entrée d'une des maisons et à l'intérieur la famille était…ces montres les avaient tous…

\- Ils ont massacré cette famille, devina la princesse. Pourquoi ont-ils fait une telle chose ?

\- Pour me transmettre un message, cracha Link avec ce souvenir imprimer à tout jamais dans son esprit. Ils ont choisi cette famille, car elle ressemblait à la mienne. Pour me faire peur.

D'une voix presque inaudible, il dit :

\- Et ça a fonctionné.

Il sursauta quand il sentit les mains de la princesse prendre les siennes. Immédiatement, une sensation de paix fit un chemin dans ses entrailles, avant même qu'il ne remarque la lueur qui entourait ses doigts prisonniers. Il fixa la jeune femme qui s'était levée et approchée, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle murmura :

\- Je suis désolé. Pour vous. Pour cette famille.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Link avec un sourire triste.

Il se laissa emporter par l'énergie qui se faisait un chemin jusqu'à chacune de ses cellules. Était-ce possible de mettre cette lumière dans une bouteille ? Il se trimballerait bien un peu de ce bien-être partout avec lui.

\- La reine, commença doucement Zelda, a eu une vision de la Calamité.

C'était l'énergie qui l'habitait qui l'empêcha de s'empresser de demander ce qu'elle avait vu.

\- Nous n'allons pas réussir, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Elle lui lâcha la main et son calme disparu instantanément, la nouvelle de la vision prenant toute la place.

\- Qu'a-t-elle vu ? questionna-t-il à la femme qui lui tourna le dos.

\- Elle nous a vus ici même, répondit-elle sans émotion. Nous étions morts. Et la Calamité, selon ses dires, seraient assez immense pour piétiner la ville.

\- Oh, dit-il.

Il allait devoir se battre contre un monstre aussi imposant ? Cela semblait impossible. Il imagina une sombre créature qui d'un seul doigt l'écrasait sans effort. Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge. Il s'avança vers la chaise que la princesse avait quittée un peu plus tôt et s'y laissa tomber. Zelda se plaça en face de lui, un regard concerné dans sa direction, et passa une main devant son visage.

\- Vous êtes très livide en ce moment, dit-elle désoler.

Et d'une voix qu'elle essaya de rendre encourageante, elle précisa :

\- Nous savons que la Calamité fera son apparition pendant l'automne. Au moment où les feuilles seront colorées. Cela nous donne un peu de temps.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une stratégie ? demanda Link avec inquiétude.

Bon sang, il devait y avoir un plan. Lui qui s'était attendu à un combat contre quelqu'un de sa taille. Un monstre qui pouvait piétiner la plus grande ville du pays ! Rien de moins ! Ce n'était pas d'une épée dont il avait besoin. Mais d'un miracle.

\- Pour l'instant, c'est de rester en vie assez longtemps pour l'affronter, répondit Zelda.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit contre un monstre de cette taille, avoua Link.

Il se tourna vers la princesse et s'exclama scandaliser :

\- Comment peux-tu être si calme ?

Elle éclata de rire avant de s'excuser tout bas devant sa mine déconfite.

\- Tout comme « toi », dit-elle en accentuant le dernier mot, je ne le suis pas.

Elle se redressa alors et cligna des paupières. Au bout d'un moment, elle retira ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux humides en soupirant. Les replaçant sur son nez, elle s'approcha de la deuxième caisse et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit un rouleau de feuilles et le déposant sur la table, enleva l'élastique qui le retenait.

\- J'ai reçu comme ordre d'abandonner ce loisir, dit-elle en pointant les parchemins.

Link se leva sur ses jambes - plus faibles qu'il n'aurait pensées - et regarda d'un œil distrait les dessins affichés sur les plans.

\- Le roi et la reine attendent de moi que je passe le plus de temps possible à la prière et à la dévotion des déesses.

Elle glissa une main affectueuse sur un croquis d'une étrange créature qui, si elle avait l'apparence générale d'un chameau, n'en était certainement pas un. Devant ses yeux interrogateurs, la princesse expliqua avec un sourire :

\- Avant de concevoir mon petit gardien, j'ai fait différents dessins.

Elle sortit plusieurs autres feuilles et les étendit sur la table devant le héros qui observa les images avec un regard curieux. Où prenait-elle ces idées ? pensa-t-il. La main de la princesse se ferma en un poing et elle maugréa :

\- Je dois me débarrasser de tout cela.

Elle laissa retomber son bras à côté de son corps.

\- C'est pourquoi, je m'en excuse, j'évitais nos rencontres. Toutes les rencontres en fait. C'est à mon tour d'être…maussade.

Ils fixèrent en silence les dessins en face d'eux.

\- Vous aimez cela ? demanda Link. Construire des…trucs ?

\- Oui, j'aime cela, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu plus légère. J'aime énormément cela.

En détaillant les images en face de lui, Link pensa tout haut :

\- Imaginez construire ces créatures, mais comme votre petit robot ?

Et il se les figura dans son esprit en regardant les esquisses. Cet immense oiseau-monstre mécanique dans le ciel, volant - et seules les déesses savaient comment une telle chose pouvait être possible - au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Mais vraiment gigantesque, précisa-t-il. Et quand la Calamité se pointe…

Si le petit gardien de la princesse pouvait lancer des rayons, quelle pourrait être la puissance d'un robot beaucoup plus gros ?

\- Vous prenez votre tablette et BAM ! continua Link. Vous lui tirez dessus !

Il laissa échapper un léger rire et se tourna vers la future souveraine.

\- Et je balaie les restes avec l'épée légendaire…ça va ?

Elle le dévisageait comme s'il venait de sortir la pire absurdité au monde. Ce qui était, d'un point de vue, le cas.

\- Euh…tenta-t-il alors que les yeux de la femme se dirigeaient vers les croquis sur la table, les fixant comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois.

\- Par Hylia, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- C'était stupide, s'excusa le héros.

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle surprise. C'est peut-être fou, mais…

La princesse contemplait toujours ses dessins et soudainement, les replaça l'un par-dessus l'autre pour les rouler et les attacher de nouveau.

\- Suivez-moi, dit-elle en quittant la pièce précipitamment.

Link lui emboita immédiatement le pas et ils descendirent les escaliers de la tour à une vitesse que le jeune homme jugea non sécuritaire. La princesse les dirigea vers les appartements royaux sous les regards curieux des quelques gardes faisant leurs rondes et s'arrêta devant la chambre réservée au roi et à la reine. Derrière elle, il la regarda lever le bras et cogner sur la porte sans hésitation.

\- Mère ! dit-elle avec impatience. Je dois vous parler.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Link murmura incertain :

\- Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

Zelda approuva rapidement de la tête en précisant d'une traite :

\- S'il n'y a pas d'invité, elle fait apporter ses repas dans son salon.

La porte s'ouvrit tranquillement sur le regard perplexe de la reine qui si elle prit le temps de dévisager sa fille, ne laissa pas le héros en reste. Il se retrouva immédiatement sur un genou à fixer le plancher les joues rouges.

\- Je souhaiterais vous montrer quelque chose, dit précipitamment la jeune femme.

Il releva la tête suffisamment pour voir la souveraine arquer élégamment un sourcil. Elle se recula après un moment et dit :

\- Vous pouvez entrer.

La princesse lui tapa sur l'épaule en constatant son immobilité et Link se redressa pour la suivre le plus près possible, inquiet de commettre une bévue. Elle se rendit en quelques pas à une table basse au centre de la pièce. Comme elle en avait fait l'allusion plus tôt, c'était une sorte de salon avec quelques fauteuils, un bureau dans un coin et une bibliothèque débordante de livre située juste à côté d'une grande fenêtre donnant sur le soleil couchant. Une autre porte légèrement ouverte permettait de voir une partie du lit. Zelda choisit quatre dessins qu'elle plaça en évidence sur la table - après avoir déplacé le plateau de nourriture qui s'y trouvait un peu plus loin - et se tourna vers la reine qui s'approcha. Link devina sa surprise facilement lorsqu'elle regarda les croquis.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? dit la reine perplexe. Les avez-vous aperçus ?

\- Ce sont ces robots que vous avez vus en vision n'est-ce pas ? demanda la princesse d'une voix où s'échappait de l'excitation.

La souveraine hocha lentement la tête tout en dévisageant sa fille qui s'empressa d'expliquer :

\- Ce sont des croquis que j'ai faits il y a un an et même plus. C'était avant de choisir la forme que prendrait mon petit robot.

\- Vous avez dessiné cela il y a plus d'un an ? répéta la reine.

La princesse Zelda approuva et continua :

\- Je n'avais pas fait le lien avec vos visions, mais Link…

Il regarda l'échange discrètement, la tête penchée vers le sol, ne sachant comment réagir sous l'analyse silencieuse de la souveraine.

\- …m'a fait penser à cela en disant un commentaire sur combien il serait pratique d'avoir ces créatures pour combattre la Calamité.

\- C'est impossible, murmura la reine.

\- Vous les avez vues, répéta la princesse avec insistance.

\- Zelda, hésita la reine. Même avec l'aide des sheikahs…il est vrai que ces croquis ressemblent à ce que j'ai vu dans mes visions. Mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit possible de réaliser de telles choses. C'est inconcevable.

\- Mais, enchaîna la jeune femme désespérée, vous les avez vus ! Si nous pouvons construire un barrage pour les zoras, pourquoi pas cela ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Je suis certaine que…

\- Zelda, coupa la reine en fronçant ses sourcils.

La princesse se tut immédiatement, mais Link constata au pincement de ses lèvres que cela lui coûtait.

\- Vous allez obéir aux ordres de votre père et dévouer votre temps à la prière entendue ?

C'était palpable. La résignation de la princesse. Pourquoi ne se défendait-elle pas plus ? songea Link en voyant les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaisser. Il était totalement pour l'idée des gigantesques créatures ! Comment pourrait-il vaincre la Calamité sinon ? En lui piquant la peau à coup d'épée légendaire ? Silencieux, il regarda Zelda rouler les croquis avec beaucoup moins d'entrain. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, il agrippa fermement sa main sous sa surprise et leva le bras qui la tenait en direction de la reine.

\- Je vous supplie de lire notre avenir. De voir si ces croquis ont une raison d'être.

\- Jeune homme, s'insurgea la souveraine. Ce ne sont pas des manières…

\- S'il-vous plaît mère, insista la princesse dont les doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux de Link. Juste cette fois. Et si vous ne voyez rien, je promets d'obéir à tous vos ordres sans contester.

Un regard triste apparut sur le visage de la reine qui soupira longuement en fixant sa fille.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle après un moment à la surprise de Link.

Elle leva ses deux mains et entoura celles des deux élus qui lui faisaient face. Elle ferma ses paupières et Link sentit son tressaillement. Il croisa les yeux de Zelda à ses côtés qui hocha silencieusement de la tête. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. La reine les libéra d'un geste sec et les regarda à tour de rôle. Link relâcha la princesse lorsque celle-ci bougea.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda la jeune femme avec un espoir mal camouflé.

La souveraine se recula lentement pour atteindre un fauteuil et s'asseoir machinalement sur celui-ci. Une main sur son menton, elle les fixait sans pourtant leur accorder son attention, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Mère ? tenta Zelda après une minute de ce silence.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, dit-elle distraitement.

Link observa la princesse qui cacha son désarroi. Après avec une légère courbette, elle dit doucement :

\- Bonne soirée ma reine.

Link se prosterna rapidement et suivit Zelda, après qu'elle eut repris ses plans, à l'extérieur de la pièce. Celle-ci referma la porte derrière elle et haussa les épaules devant son regard interrogateur.

\- Elle a vu quelque chose, il n'y a aucun doute, dit la jeune femme. Il ne reste qu'à attendre.

Le ventre de Link émit soudainement un gargouillis. Maintenant que sa nervosité était retombée, il ressentit le malaise que provoquait un estomac vide après une journée d'entraînement.

\- Je crois bien que l'heure du repas a sonné pour moi, dit-il.

\- Allons-y alors, répliqua la princesse. Si vous me permettez de vous accompagner…

\- Pas besoin de demander, sourit le héros.

Elle prit le temps d'aller déposer les croquis dans sa chambre avant de revenir à sa hauteur. Après un coup d'œil vers la porte fermée de la pièce royale, la jeune femme dit sur le ton de conversation :

\- L'entraînement d'Impa me donne toujours faim. Saviez-vous qu'il existe une recette à base de chuchu qui permettrait une régénérescence physique complète instantanément ?

Link la suivit alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs en direction de la salle à manger tout en se réjouissant de l'anecdote qu'elle venait de raconter. Elle l'avait habituée, dès leurs premières rencontres, à ces faits souvent anodins discutés de manière spontanée. De les entendre de nouveau l'encourageait. Toutefois, manger un chuchu ? pensa-t-il avec une grimace intérieure. Il n'y avait rien d'appétissant dans ces petites créatures gélatineuses.

\- Vous suivez un entraînement ? demanda Link intéressé. Avec la sheikah ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Allons parler de nos exercices autour d'un bon repas, dit-elle avec un air moqueur. Et déterminons qui souffre le plus !

Savoir qu'il avait enfin brisé la glace avec la princesse le fit rire. Le coeur léger, il la suivit tout en reléguant le souvenir du Fléau dans un coin éloigné de son esprit.

OoOoO

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa réconciliation - même si techniquement il n'y avait pas eu de chicane - avec la princesse. Et ces dernières journées avaient été différentes. Par là, il insinuait étranges. Link profitait maintenant de la compagnie de la princesse presque tous les soirs. Toujours aucune nouvelle de la reine concernant la vision qu'elle aurait eue. Rien n'avait bougé dans le laboratoire de la future souveraine. Le roi restait discret, refusant de répondre aux questions de sa fille. Zelda prétendait qu'il se préparait quelque chose. Elle ignorait quoi. Impossible de savoir si c'était bon ou mauvais. Il était du même avis qu'elle. Cependant, il penchait plus pour quelque chose de mauvais. Sir Talon lui laissait de plus en plus de temps libre, et surtout, Sir Hergo souriait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Il n'y avait rien de plus inquiétant que le sourire de son rival. Surtout lorsque ce sourire lui était destiné.

\- Link, as-tu encore faim ?

Sortant de ses pensées, il se tourna nerveusement vers sa mère qui le fixait, concernée, alors qu'elle était assise au bout de la table de leur nouvelle maison. Les yeux du jeune homme glissèrent sur son assiette à moitié pleine. Tandis que sa sœur et son frère mangeaient silencieusement autour de lui.

\- Plus vraiment, dit-il surpris de son manque d'appétit.

Même sa famille se comportait étrangement ce soir et pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée en ville, il regrettait d'avoir accepté l'invitation de son père. Sa seule envie du moment était de prendre les jambes à son coup et de déguerpir le plus vite possible.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Uli inquiète.

Il approuva de la tête et se força à avaler une bouchée. Mais les regards en coin d'Arielle, qui était installée à côté de lui, le déconcentraient. Il en mettrait sa main au feu, elle préparait quelque chose.

\- Rusl, dit soudainement Uli avec un regard perçant en direction de son mari. Il ne se sent pas bien.

\- Uli, grogna l'homme en question.

\- Je vous aurai prévenu ! maugréa tout bas en réponse sa mère.

Link la dévisagea.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut passer au dessert maintenant ? dit Arielle d'une voix impatiente en se levant.

\- Oui ! s'écria Colin enthousiaste.

Uli balaya l'air de sa main et Rusl alla tranquillement chercher le gâteau qui reposait dans le compartiment en haut du four.

\- Je pense que je vais devoir sauter mon tour, dit Link qui n'avait pas d'appétit en regardant son assiette encore pleine.

\- Et bien, je crois alors que c'est l'heure, annonça Arielle derrière lui.

\- L'heure pour quoi ? dit-il en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Un chiffon s'écrasa sur son visage alors que sa sœur répondait :

\- Pour dormir.

Il tomba dans les vapes instantanément.

Quand Link ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, ce fut sur un plafond de pierre dans une minuscule pièce qu'il ne reconnut pas. Celle-ci était éclairée par une chandelle qui brûlait tranquillement sur un petit bureau dans le coin. Il était étendu sur une mince paillasse à même le sol et se redressa doucement. S'il portait ses habits chauds, son épée avait disparu. Il se retrouva rapidement sur ses jambes et chercha l'arme du regard sans succès. Une feuille traînait sur le pupitre et il s'avança pour y lire trois mots :

« Trouve l'épée ».

Que se passait-il ? se demanda le héros en fixant le message hébété. Il observa autour de lui à la recherche d'une réponse. Après avoir écouté le silence un moment, il s'approcha de la porte fermée et l'ouvrit doucement. Un couloir éclairé par des torches se trouvait à l'extérieur et il fit un pas hésitant dans celui-ci.

\- Oh ! Tu es réveillé !

Le cœur de Link bondit dans sa poitrine et il se tourna vers Kafei qui sourit en marchant dans sa direction.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place ! dit-il en sortant un grand sablier d'un sac qu'il tenait à sa main.

Il le tourna et le sable s'écoula dans la partie vide.

\- L'épreuve est commencée, dit simplement le soldat.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Link abasourdi.

Kafei haussa les sourcils et répliqua :

\- Tu as pris le temps de lire le message sur ton bureau n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien oui, mais…

\- Alors, vas-y ! le coupa Kafei. Ton temps est compté !

\- Ok ? dit Link hésitant.

Trouve l'épée, se répéta-t-il. Son regard tomba sur le fourreau accroché à la ceinture de Kafei.

\- Peux-tu me prêter ton épée ? questionna Link poliment.

Kafei eut un rire et dit :

\- Non.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le redemander, ajouta le héros en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Hé ! répliqua le soldat inquiet. Je ne suis là que pour compter ton temps !

\- Alors tu n'as pas besoin de ton épée. Moi oui.

Kafei resta immobile, sur la défensive. Link fit un pas dans sa direction et il leva les bras en un geste de reddition.

\- D'accord ! s'écria-t-il.

Il prit son arme et la tendit à Link qui accepta l'échange avec un sourire.

\- Dis-leur que j'ai combattu au moins, maugréa Kafei.

Link se tourna vers le long couloir d'environ une cinquantaine de mètres lui faisant face et compta une dizaine de portes. Sans plus hésiter, il courut vers la première. Se sachant maintenant dans une épreuve, il fit attention au moindre bruit et mouvement et poussa l'ouverture du pied doucement. Comme il le supposait, un soldat l'attendait dans la pièce et leva son arme, qui n'était qu'un bâton, dans sa direction. Link para facilement et provoqua la chute de son adversaire sur le sol, pointant son épée empruntée sur la gorge de celui-ci.

\- Hé ! Tu n'es pas censé avoir d'épée ! s'écria l'homme courroucé.

Link le reconnut, l'ayant déjà croisé dans le premier régiment. Il l'ignora et parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard. Aucune arme, pensa-t-il. Il se recula et ferma la porte.

\- Hé ! cria le soldat qu'il venait de vaincre de l'autre côté.

Il l'entendit sortir et se plaindre à Kafei qui rit de la mine déconfite de l'homme. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'attaquer de nouveau, Link se dirigea vers la prochaine ouverture. Il répéta son manège à chacune des pièces et comprit rapidement que l'épreuve du moment consistait à parer les attaques des soldats du royaume qui tentaient de le mettre hors d'état de continuer. Au bout d'un certain temps, le cœur battant après s'être défendu contre un homme qui s'était particulièrement bien caché dans la huitième pièce qu'il visitait, il se tourna vers Kafei - et les cinq soldats qu'il avait vaincus qui suivait un peu plus loin - et demanda :

\- Est-ce que tous les soldats doivent subir ce genre d'épreuve ?

Kafei prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

\- Oui et non. Étant donné ta situation, tu as hérité à la fois de l'initiation et de l'épreuve.

\- Et en partie, expliqua un soldat plus loin. Car habituellement l'initiation débute toujours avec les recrues qui sautent à poils dans la rivière.

\- Oh ! Vous vous souvenez de celle d'Ashei ? demanda un autre d'une voix enthousiaste.

\- Par Hylia, elle a presque tué Erik quand il a dit qu'elle devait enlever tous ses vêtements.

\- Hé messieurs, intervint Kafei. Du sérieux.

\- Pourquoi une épreuve ? questionna Link perplexe lorsque le silence fut revenu.

Tous les soldats eurent un sourire sans ajouter un mot. Lorsque Kafei cogna sur le sablier, Link décida de ne pas insister. Son temps était compté. Il ne restait que trois portes, y compris celle au bout du couloir, et avec un soupir, il s'empressa de continuer. Les deux dernières pièces étant vides, il se dirigea vers celle au fond et l'ouvrit. En face de lui se trouvaient des escaliers montants qu'il emprunta pour se rendre à l'étage supérieur. Cette fois-ci, il se retrouva dans une grande salle. De hautes fenêtres laissaient voir le noir de la nuit tandis que des flambeaux éclairaient l'endroit. Sur le plancher, des lignes blanches avaient été tracées formant un gigantesque quadrillé parfait. Link compta vingt-cinq cases dont quelques-unes avaient été barrées d'un « x ». Deux étaient occupés par des personnes habillées en armure de la tête aux pieds et équipées d'une lance. Au bout de la pièce, il reconnut bien en évidence sur une petite estrade l'épée de légende. Il avança pour se retrouver sur la case du centre de la première rangée et immédiatement les deux soldats plus loin empoignèrent leurs longues armes pour donner un puissant coup sur le sol.

\- Un rappel, expliqua Kafei toujours derrière lui. Tu peux avancer, reculer, te déplacer vers la droite ou la gauche. Mais pas de déplacement à la diagonale.

\- Je déteste ce genre d'épreuve, confia un des hommes qui étaient derrière.

On lui obligea de se taire et Link fit un pas dans la case suivante sans porter attention aux murmures autour. Les deux soldats armés de leurs lances l'imitèrent et avancèrent dans sa direction. Tous deux étaient décalés d'une case par rapport au héros et Link se dit qu'en allant tout droit, rien ne l'arrêterait. Il s'apprêtait à faire un pas en avant quand un des hommes en face de lui claqua de la langue. Il pointa sa lance sur la case où Link se dirigeait.

\- Garçon, tu ne peux pas te servir des cases marquées d'un « x ».

Link soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Sir Talon. Il se retint de demander des détails. Si un chevalier surveillait cette épreuve, cela voulait dire que c'était sérieux. Ces sourcils se froncèrent et il se tourna vers la droite sans se déplacer. Il vit Sir Talon ainsi que son acolyte changé de direction à leur tour. L'un prit la même que lui, tandis que l'autre regardait vers la gauche. Il pivota vers l'arrière et observa derrière son épaule pour constater que les soldats se tournaient à l'opposé. Étudiant le quadrillage, trouvant l'emplacement des « x » et analysant dans sa tête le mouvement des deux obstacles humain, il détermina rapidement la route à emprunter. Il recula d'une case, alla à droite, continua vers l'épée deux cases, dut changer de direction pour éviter une collision avec le soldat inconnu et eut finalement le champ libre pour se retrouver de l'autre côté. Il s'élança alors vers l'épée de légende et redonnant celle emprunter à Kafei qui était à sa hauteur, prit la sienne avec un sourire. La porte en face de lui était ouverte et il marcha d'un pas assuré vers la pièce sombre. Il sursauta quand on la referma derrière lui et qu'il se retrouva dans le noir. Aucune torche n'éclairait l'endroit et ce qu'il arrivait à voir n'était que ce que lui permettait la faible lueur de la lune qui entrait par les fenêtres sensiblement pareilles à la pièce d'avant. Sa prise sur son épée se resserra lorsqu'un bruit de tambour se réverbéra sur les murs de la pièce. Suivant un rythme lent et régulier, celui-ci s'accéléra légèrement quand Link fit un pas en avant. Les battements de son cœur tout comme ceux du tambour augmentèrent en intensité et le héros sentit une sueur froide se former derrière sa nuque. Ses yeux cherchaient le moindre mouvement dans la noirceur ambiante tandis que ses oreilles tentaient de faire fi du rythme qui - Link n'en doutait pas une minute - n'était là que pour le déstabiliser. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre tout autour, suivant la cadence de l'unique percussion plus le jeune homme avançait vers ce qu'il jugea être le centre de la pièce. Son coeur manqua un battement lorsque tout se tût d'un coup. Un grincement se résonna tout près et en réponse, sa poigne se crispa tellement sur son arme qu'il sentit la raideur dans ses épaules. Soudainement, des torches s'allumèrent. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise au moment où il constata un géant en armure à quelques pas de lui, équipé d'une gigantesque épée levée dans les airs et prête à lui tomber sur la tête. D'une pirouette, il évita le coup et se retrouva sur ses deux jambes, en position défensive. Tout autour, des soldats tenant les torches se mirent à envoyer des cris d'encouragements alors que le géant se tournait lentement dans sa direction. Cependant, ses mouvements s'accélèrent sans préavis et il était à la hauteur de Link qui para l'épée qui descendait sur lui avec la sienne. S'en suivit un échange de coups où le héros put rapidement analyser son opposant. Si celui-ci lui était apparu imposant, ça n'avait été que l'effet de l'environnement qui l'avait entouré à son arrivée. Il reprit confiance, et malgré son absence d'armure, s'approcha à portée de l'épée de son adversaire. D'un coup de pointe de l'épée de légende où le joint d'armure du poignet du géant, Link fit tomber l'impressionnante arme de son adversaire qui claqua en fracassant le sol. Il évita le poing envoyé dans sa direction, asséna un coup de manche de son épée sur le casque de son opposant qui le perdit et pointa la lame sur la gorge d'Hergo qui roula des yeux en levant les mains.

\- Foutu prodige, maugréa le chevalier vaincu.

Link constata le silence de la pièce quand une cacophonie de voix et d'applaudissement explosa dans la salle.

\- Bien joué fils ! dit Rusl en s'approchant.

Link laissa retomber son épée avec un sourire en direction de son père.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe, dit le héros. Pourquoi tout ça ?

\- Et bien, expliqua Rusl en faisant signe à son fils de le suivre, c'était l'épreuve que tu devais subir pour devenir chevalier.

Devant le regard surpris du plus jeune, il ajouta :

\- Je dois admettre qu'habituellement, c'est l'expérience d'un soldat qui détermine la remise ou non de ce titre. Mais dans ton cas, par manque de temps, il a été décidé de simplement tester tes capacités. Sir Hergo a été responsable de la mise en scène de cette épreuve et je dois avouer qu'il a le sens du spectacle.

Ils s'approchèrent de Sir Talon qui attendait à la sortie de la salle. Débarrassé de l'armure qu'il portait un peu plus tôt, il était facilement reconnaissable.

\- Prêt mon garçon ? annonça le chevalier.

\- Pour quoi ? dit-il ses yeux se promenant d'un homme à l'autre.

Rusl le poussa en direction de son entraîneur qui était à l'extérieur et Link suivit docilement avec un regard en arrière sur son père immobile. Une lueur était apparue dans le ciel et il put enfin déterminer où il se trouvait en voyant les tours du château, dont les sommets étaient recouverts de neige. Avec surprise, il constata qu'il n'était plus entre les murailles du palais, ni même de la citadelle. Ils s'éloignèrent de la bâtisse où s'étaient déroulées ses précédentes épreuves, suivant une route de terre déserte. Les bruits de leur pas étaient pratiquement assourdissants dans le silence ambiant. Après quelques minutes, Link reconnut la place sacrée qui se situait dans les plaines au sud de l'entrée de la citadelle. C'était un endroit de prières et d'offrandes, caché dans un petit boisé, où se trouvait une estrade de pierre circulaire entourée d'un ruisseau glacé. Sir Talon le guida jusqu'au plateau où quelqu'un attendait immobile. Il monta les quelques marches quand le chevalier l'y encouragea et Link l'entendit s'éloigner par la suite. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la personne et le silence envahit les lieux.

\- Il est encore tôt, dit la princesse enveloppée dans un long manteau en se tournant dans sa direction.

Il se prosterna légèrement, l'épée dans ses mains. Il fut à la fois soulagé et nerveux de se retrouver seul avec la future souveraine. Il devinait toutefois que l'endroit devait être bourré de soldat. Depuis qu'il était au château, il n'avait jamais vu Zelda traverser les murailles pour, ne serait-ce que se rendre à la citadelle.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Link s'empressa de hocher la tête tout en répondant :

\- Oui. Un peu dérouté par les évènements, mais ça va.

La princesse eut un léger rire et expliqua tout bas :

\- Hier matin, le roi et la reine m'ont annoncé que vous accéderiez au rang de chevalier aujourd'hui.

Elle dut sentir sa surprise, car elle enchaîna :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous donnera la procédure une fois de retour au château. Pour l'instant, à la demande de la reine, je dois vous bénir. Et encore là, ne vous en faites pas, je me débrouille avec le discours. Vous n'avez qu'à écouter.

Le visage de la princesse se détourna vers la forêt et Link devina ce qu'elle regardait un peu plus tôt.

\- Nous devons attendre que le soleil apparaisse, dit-elle en écho à ses pensées.

Link remua doucement ses jambes qui étaient de plus en plus incommodées par le froid de l'hiver.

\- Avez-vous finalement découvert ce que la reine avait vu ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Nous devrons patienter jusqu'à la fin de la journée avant d'avoir de plus amples informations. Je sais que le roi et la reine ont plusieurs annonces à nous faire.

Ils attendirent en silence un long moment. Des bruits de pas dans la neige se firent entendre tout autour.

\- Je crois bien que nous avons un auditoire, soupira la princesse.

Il l'observa quelques instants. Son visage impassible était de plus en plus discernable avec la lueur dans le ciel qui précédait le prochain lever de soleil.

\- D'accord, dit-elle soudainement.

Elle se plaça au centre de l'estrade et fit signe à Link de la rejoindre en pointant l'espace devant elle.

\- En tant que représentante de la déesse Hylia pour cette cérémonie, dit-elle précipitamment, je prends la décision de faire la version courte, car je ne sens déjà plus mes orteils.

\- Et...euh...ça ne dérange pas ? dit Link incertain.

Il vit le sourire que la princesse lui fit tout comme les premiers rayons de soleil qui apparurent au travers des branches dénudées des arbres. Elle ignora sa question et d'une voix soudainement plus ferme ordonna :

\- Posez un genou au sol.

Il obéit sans hésitation et son genou se retrouva dans la neige qui traversa rapidement son pantalon. Il ne laissa rien paraître de son inconfort.

\- Tenez votre épée à deux mains, la pointe sur le sol, continua-t-elle.

Et tout bas, alors qu'il se plaçait convenablement, elle dit :

\- Je suis supposé être la déesse, alors ne me regardez pas dans les yeux.

\- Pardon, dit Link en abaissant son visage.

\- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et soudainement, une lumière beaucoup plus puissante que le soleil qui se levait au loin, apparue autour de la future souveraine. N'osant pas relever la tête, il ne put la voir en entier, mais eut quand même la chance d'observer la lueur qui entoura son corps et qui éclaira les quatre piliers à chaque coin de l'estrade. Ce n'était pas comme les fois précédentes. Si habituellement, le rayonnement qu'elle dégageait se concentrait sur mains uniquement, cette fois-ci toute sa personne était illuminée. Elle leva ses doigts près du visage du jeune homme et sans qu'elle le touche, Link put ressentir l'énergie qui brillait autour d'elle. D'une voix assurée, elle commença :

\- Héros d'Hyrule, élu de la lame de purificatrice, vous qui avez prouvé votre habileté au combat et votre volonté infaillible, recevez la bénédiction de la déesse Hylia.

Si Link fut étonné de la soudaine puissance dans la voix de Zelda qui parlait normalement de manière contenue, il le fut encore plus lorsque dans ses mains, l'épée devint chaude. Il pouvait presque sentir les pulsations provenant de l'arme, comme si celle-ci souhaitait rayonner avec la princesse.

\- À travers les contrées célestes par-delà les limbes du temps et les ténèbres du crépuscule, continua Zelda, l'âme du héros et l'épée de la destinée ne font qu'un.

Entouré ainsi de cette énergie qui lui semblait aussi vieille que le monde, Link en oublia son inconfort. C'était un privilège d'être au service de la princesse qui d'un côté, était une personne de ce monde et de l'autre, la réincarnation de la déesse. Aucun doute ne traversait son esprit quant à sa place. Il le savait, et chacune de ses cellules également, qu'aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, il serait le gardien de la future souveraine et la protégerait jusqu'à sa mort.

\- En ce jour et pour toujours, que nos prières galvanisent sa lame et soutiennent votre bras, termina la jeune femme.

Elle abaissa sa main et l'énergie se dissipa doucement autour d'eux, disparaissant comme un souvenir que l'on oublierait tranquillement. Il resta immobile, profitant du calme ambiant que rien ne sembla vouloir briser.

\- Vous pouvez vous relever, dit-elle à son intention.

Il redressa son visage dans sa direction et la regarda dans les yeux. Il aurait souhaité savoir comment lui déclarer sa loyauté, comme un chevalier envers son roi. Elle lui sourit et replaça machinalement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

\- Allez, ria-t-elle en lui faisant signe de sa main. Je suis impatiente de voir ce que nous réservent le roi et la reine. Et une vraie cérémonie vous attend.

Intérieurement, pendant que Sir Talon marchait dans leur direction, Link songea que ce qu'il venait de vivre ici, même si cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes, était ce qu'il y avait de plus près d'une vraie cérémonie. Lorsque Sir Talon, arrivé à leur hauteur, se prosterna plus qu'à l'accoutumée devant la princesse qui sembla un peu déroutée, il se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi.

* * *

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 17 janvier 2019.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un nouveau chapitre pour la fin du mois, bonne lecture :)**

6

Zelda avait sous-estimé les réactions que le dévoilement de ses pouvoirs provoquerait. Et pourtant, elle n'avait obéi qu'à l'ordre du roi et de la reine et avait suivi les procédures qu'on lui avait énumérées. C'était une chance qu'elle eût pris la décision de raccourcir la cérémonie de bénédiction de Link. Sir Link, devrait-elle dire maintenant. Elle devait en remercier ses parents qui avaient eu l'idée de faire cela une journée où la température était en dessous du point de congélation. Personne n'avait prévu la présence d'autant de témoins et probablement leur nombre aurait augmenté si elle avait respecté la durée de la cérémonie. Il semblerait que tous les soldats disponibles aient participé aux épreuves du héros et par la suite assisté de loin à sa bénédiction. Son pouvoir étant de briller, il est normal qu'au moment où elle s'en était servie, elle eût été visible même du château ! Maintenant, tous les soldats ne manquaient jamais de se prosterner à outrance lors de son passage et des gens, qui habituellement se contentaient d'un léger hochement de tête, la regardaient avec adoration. Chaque fois, elle avait envie de leur préciser qu'elle était humaine. Ils n'avaient qu'à demander à la servante qui nettoyait sa chambre au château. Elle soupira, de la buée s'échappant de sa bouche, et se tourna vers Link, son chevalier personnel depuis trois jours. Elle constata par le fait même qu'il avait toujours gardé sa bonne humeur, et ce, depuis l'obtention de son nouveau grade.

\- Arrêtez de sourire, maugréa-t-elle dans sa direction.

Malgré le foulard qu'il portait, elle vit facilement son sourire qui s'agrandit davantage. Autour d'eux, sur une route de neige tapée, un convoi d'une trentaine de soldats à cheval, un serviteur et un charriot contenant leurs vivres, suivait un chemin qui les mènerait vers le village de Cocorico. Si le nombre de soldats pour sa protection était trop élevé selon son point de vue, la plupart retourneraient au château dès le lendemain de leur arrivée, ne lui laissant qu'une petite garde et le serviteur pour s'occuper de tout ce monde.

\- On dit que le sourire est l'arme des sots, énonça Impa d'une voix neutre.

\- Hé ! répliqua Link en perdant ledit sourire.

\- Par contre, je suis étonnée de vous voir déprimée, princesse, continua la sheikah en approchant son cheval de celui que chevauchait Zelda. Depuis notre départ, vous étiez…

La sheikah chercha le terme à utiliser pendant que Link dont le sourire avait réapparu chuchota assez fort pour être entendu :

\- Excitée ? Exaltée ?

\- Exaspérée maintenant, coupa Zelda. Vous n'étiez pas aussi bavard, il me semble.

Link pointa son foulard qui était offert à tous les nouveaux chevaliers et expliqua :

\- Je suis plutôt content.

Impa haussa un sourcil et dit :

\- Tu ne le seras plus lorsque tu devras combattre la Calamité.

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas profiter de ce moment n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Link.

Zelda remua sur son cheval, souhaitant atténuer la douleur qui était apparue dans le bas de son dos, en écoutant silencieusement l'échange entre la sheikah et le héros. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'Impa cherchait, d'une certaine manière, à rabaisser Link. Pour quelle raison, elle n'en savait rien. Elle les avait présentés il y avait à peine deux jours. Cependant, déjà les deux jeunes adultes se tutoyaient et elle n'avait aucune honte à admettre qu'elle était jalouse. Les interactions devenaient tellement plus personnelles ainsi ! Déjà, tout le monde s'adressait à elle avec politesse, ajouter à cela les soldats qui la vénéraient depuis la cérémonie de la bénédiction, elle avait l'impression de faire partie d'une catégorie à part. Elle devait toutefois avouer qu'elle n'avait pas voyagé depuis très longtemps. Elle n'était pas sortie des murailles entourant le château depuis presque sept ans. Elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien aux mœurs des habitants et à leur façon de se comporter, n'ayant majoritairement vécu que dans le château. Elle espérait qu'au bout d'un certain temps, loin des murailles qui rappelaient son statut, Link la tutoie comme il le faisait avec Impa. Même si ce n'était qu'en privé, la bienséance ne permettant pas cela. Et par Hylia, elle avait hâte d'arriver au village ! Elle n'avait jamais aimé faire du cheval et être obligé d'en chevaucher un toute une journée était en train de détruire ses reins.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'une pause princesse ? dit soudainement Link.

Elle se tourna dans sa direction pour voir son regard concerné.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle en forçant un sourire.

Elle était prête à endurer cette douleur si cela lui permettait d'arriver le plus vite possible au village. Car le but de ce voyage était de concevoir les plans pour les futurs robots que la reine avait vus en vision. Et pour cela, Impa et Link avaient raison. Depuis l'annonce de la décision du roi et de la reine de la laisser travailler de concert avec les sheikahs pour déterminer s'il était possible de créer de tels monstres, elle ne tenait plus en place. Que pouvait-elle rêver de mieux ? Elle voyageait et allait en apprendre davantage sur la technologie sheikah, entourée des meilleurs scientifiques.

\- Et voilà, elle pense à ces robots, se moqua Link. Nous devrions l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne se mette à briller.

\- J'aurais dû vous bénir avec un seau d'eau froide, répliqua la princesse en réponse à sa moquerie.

Link éclata de rire alors qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur la sheikah.

\- Je m'excuse, dit Link tout bas. Je ne devrais pas m'amuser à vos dépens.

Zelda ne s'autoriserait pas à l'admettre, mais elle adorait répondre aux pointes de Link. Ces petits commentaires dérisoires qu'il laissait échapper de plus en plus en sa présence lui donnaient l'impression qu'il appréciait enfin sa compagnie.

\- Laisser le temps faire les choses, continua Impa. La dévotion que vous portent les soldats devrait diminuer au bout d'un moment.

\- Ce n'est pas juste eux, avoua la princesse penaude. Les rumeurs vont vite et j'ai l'impression que le peuple me regarde comme si j'arrivais tout droit du royaume sacré.

\- Encore une fois, répéta la sheikah, avec le temps tout devrait reprendre sa place.

La princesse en doutait. Quelque chose lui donnait espoir cependant, et c'était les monstres mécaniques qu'ils avaient l'intention de créer. Ces machines seront beaucoup plus impressionnantes que son pouvoir et comme Impa venait de le dire, aiderait à diminuer la dévotion exagérée que l'on portait à son égard. Elle espérait que l'aide qu'offrait le peuple des sheikahs au royaume permettrait de remonter l'estime des hyliens à leur égard.

Le convoi continua plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter. Sir Talon, qui ouvrait la marche et veillait à l'ordre de cette expédition, avait pris la décision de faire le voyage d'une traite. Ce fut au crépuscule, alors qu'ils étaient entourés de monts escarpés de toute part, qu'ils arrivèrent au village de Cocorico, village du peuple sheikahs. Caché au milieu d'une chaine de montagnes, peu de routes permettaient l'accès. Si un grand pourcentage des habitants maitrisaient la technologie, à première vue, l'agglomération apparaissait très traditionnelle. Les bâtiments de bois possédaient des toitures à quatre versants, dont les coins recourbés démontraient un style complètement différent du reste du royaume. Les ruelles de terre battue étaient recouvertes d'une couche de neige tapée. Les arbres, très présents, étaient pour la plupart centenaires. Chaque habitation avait son carré de jardins à proximité. Zelda put même constater alors qu'elle traversait le village avec le convoi, une plantation de petits arbustes qui avaient été protégés pour l'hiver. Ils s'arrêtèrent en face d'un plus grand bâtiment, celui-ci possédant trois étages. Il était construit en hauteur, tout près de la falaise qui le surplombait. Au bas des marches menant à l'entrée, le chef Reynald, dont la vieillesse avait fait recourber le dos, ainsi que sa fille Louda, une femme d'âge mûr qui ne portait pas la moindre ride, les attendait. Link était déjà descendu de son cheval et tendait son bras à la princesse pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle s'agrippa au jeune homme et avec une certaine maladresse, glissa de sa monture. Heureusement, le héros la stabilisa au sol et elle lui murmura un merci du bout des lèvres. Elle s'empressa de se diriger vers ses hôtes qui s'approchaient et les regarda se prosterner une fois qu'elle fut en face d'eux.

\- J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage, Votre Altesse, s'enquit Reynald en se redressant difficilement.

Zelda pencha légèrement la tête en signe de déférence et répondit avec un sourire poli :

\- Oui, la température a été clémente. Quoique de gros nuages se trouvant en Akkala semblent présager une tempête d'ici les prochains jours.

\- Ne discutons pas météo ainsi à l'extérieur, dit Louda en empoignant le bras de la princesse. Je suis sûre que Votre Altesse souhaiterait se réchauffer à l'intérieur après une telle route.

\- Ce ne sera pas de refus, dit-elle.

\- Je vous laisse en compagnie de ma fille alors, répliqua Reynald en se tourna vers Sir Talon qui s'était approché entre-temps.

Le chevalier salua le chef du village qui déclara :

\- Nous avons préparé l'auberge pour loger ceux qui resteront parmi nous cet hiver…

Faisant signe à Sir Talon de le suivre ainsi que le convoi, tous se dirigèrent vers ladite auberge un peu plus loin.

\- Allons-y princesse, dit Louda en la tirant légèrement.

Zelda monta les marches en compagnie de la fille du chef qui reprit :

\- Pru'ha ne tient plus en place depuis l'annonce de votre visite. Elle est subjuguée par votre invention et affirme à tous ceux qui veulent l'entendre que vous avez un ancêtre sheikah dans votre lignée sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Une fois devant l'entrée, à l'aide d'une main, elle glissa la porte qui s'ouvrit presque sans bruit. Elle lâcha le bras de la princesse et enleva ses chaussures prestement. Zelda imita son hôte et plaça ses bottes à côté des autres se demandant si c'était ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs que je risque de commettre, dit-elle. Il y a fort longtemps que je n'ai pas voyagé et j'ai oublié les règles de bienséance de votre village.

\- Je ne m'en ferai pas trop pour cela, dit Louda en balayant l'air de sa main. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je vous les rappellerai.

La princesse s'avança de quelques pas pour laisser la place à Link qui semblait ne pas trop savoir où se mettre. Pour qu'il soit à son aise, surtout dans ce nouveau rôle qui était le sien, elle dit en direction de l'autre femme :

\- Je suis certaine que vous le connaissez déjà ou tout du moins en avez entendu parler, mais je voudrais vous présenter Sir Link officiellement.

Se tournant vers le chevalier en question, elle précisa :

\- Nous sommes dans la demeure du chef Reynald et voici sa fille Louda.

\- Enchanté, dit la sheikah amicalement.

Link se prosterna légèrement sans un mot et Zelda enchaîna :

\- Sir Link est désormais mon gardien et son rôle est d'assurer ma protection. Sa présence à mes côtés sera donc à prévoir.

Louda approuva de la tête et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Nous avons entendu certaines rumeurs concernant un certain prodige hylien, maniant l'épée de légende comme s'il était né avec.

Zelda retint un rire en voyant les joues du héros s'empourprer. Si celui-ci avait perdu de sa gêne en sa présence, elle constata qu'entouré d'inconnu, il était beaucoup moins bavard. Étant son chevalier personnel, elle aurait amplement le temps de vérifier cette théorie. Des pas se firent entendre à l'entrée et la porte s'ouvrit sur Pru'ha dont le sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle découvrit la princesse.

\- Ah ! Ma chère Zelda, dit-elle en s'avançant vers la jeune femme pour prendre ses deux mains dans les siennes. Je ne pouvais attendre une minute de plus pour vous dire que votre invention est un pur chef-d'œuvre !

Les lèvres de la future souveraine s'étirèrent de joie en direction de la sheikah. Si la mère d'Impa avait sensiblement le même physique que sa fille, sa personnalité était tout autre. De nature bavarde, cette savante reconnue auprès des siens était un dictionnaire de connaissance dans le domaine. Recevoir un compliment de sa personne signifiait beaucoup.

\- Pru'ha, soupira la fille du chef de Cocorico. Elle vient à peine d'arriver.

\- Je sais, répliqua la sheikah en direction de son homologue. Il n'y a pas d'heure pour avoir une discussion scientifique.

Elle se tourna vers la princesse et poursuivit :

\- J'ai eu vent de certains plans concernant la création de différents robots et j'ai déjà fait appel à quelques génies pour…

\- Pru'ha, menaça Louda en fixant celle qui accaparait la princesse.

\- Étudier le tout lorsque vous serez prête, bien évidemment, termina la scientifique.

\- Ma foi, dit Zelda avec un regard penaud en direction de la prochaine chef du village. J'aimerais commencer le plus tôt possible.

\- Il va de soi que la princesse devra s'installer avant toute chose, dit Louda. Alors Pru'ha, laissons cette soirée de repos à nos invités et revient demain d'accord ?

\- À la première heure, dit la scientifique avec un salut de la main.

Elle quitta la bâtisse aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée sous le regard presque déçue de Zelda. Elle aurait adoré discuter des robots.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette…démonstration d'enthousiasme, soupira l'unique sheikah dans la pièce.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit la princesse avec un sourire poli.

Louda pointa le coin du salon où quelques coussins étaient répartis autour d'une table basse, le feu dans le foyer juste à côté réchauffant la salle.

\- Installez-vous pendant que je vais chercher le thé, annonça la sheikah. Ensuite, je vous expliquerai ce qui a été prévu pour votre séjour et je vous montrerai vos chambres respectives.

Elle disparut dans un couloir et la princesse se dirigea vers un des coussins pour s'y asseoir. Link enleva ses bottes dans l'entrée et vint rapidement la rejoindre. Elle l'observa distraitement retirer l'épée dans son dos pour se débarrasser de sa veste. Il replaça immédiatement l'arme sur lui une fois ceci fait. Elle tapa ses doigts en rythme sur ses genoux, tout en se demandant si elle avait bien apporté toutes ses notes. Elle avait tellement hâte de débuter le projet !

\- Je sais à quoi vous pensez, chantonna Link tout bas.

Zelda eut un sourire en coin sans le regarder alors que Louda apparaissait avec un plateau de service à thé dans les mains. Une nuit de repos, se dit-elle. Et ensuite, elle sautait les pieds joints dans son nouveau travail.

OoOoO

Si la masse calculée était supérieure à la valeur "y" multipliée par le volume, le tout divisé par la diagonale, il serait possible de soutenir le matériau, pensa Zelda.

\- Princesse.

Et dans le cas contraire songea-t-elle en ignorant la voix, peut-être une subdivision pourrait être faite ? Répartir le poids autrement ou envoyer l'excédent à l'arrière.

\- Je ne le dirai pas une seconde fois.

Si les moteurs d'énergie sont à la base, là où seront figurés les pieds, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. De plus, pour éviter de déstabiliser le robot...

\- Par Hylia ! s'écria Zelda en sautant d'un bond tout en se contorsionnant pour attraper le morceau de glace qu'on avait glissé dans son cou.

La princesse agrippa l'intrus et se tourna vers Impa qui la fixait de ses yeux rouges, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? demanda Zelda vexée.

\- Même si j'admets que votre réaction a été divertissante à observer, je ne suis pas coupable de cet acte.

Zelda dirigea son regard vers l'autre personne présente qui maintenait sa posture avec un sérieux camouflant mal le sourire qui avait envie d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit la princesse en direction de Link.

C'était une belle journée d'hiver où le soleil brillait de plein feu. Si celui-ci n'était pas encore assez fort pour faire fondre la neige, on pouvait sentir sa faible chaleur sur la peau découverte. Ils étaient arrivés depuis quelques semaines au village et pour la première fois, Zelda n'avait pas assisté à la fête de la citadelle en l'honneur du jour le plus court de l'année. Elle avait passé ses festivités entourées des sheikahs avec qui elle travaillait, s'était occupée à faire des calculs, des plans et s'était aussi rempli l'esprit de problèmes à résoudre et de solutions à vérifier. Les seules choses qui faisaient partie de sa routine au château et qu'elle avait continué d'accomplir même une fois au village de Cocorico étaient ses prières - et là, elle devait admettre que ses moments de dévotion avaient raccourcis énormément - et ses entraînements avec Impa. La seconde était une habitude qu'elle aurait bien voulu abandonner. Surtout aujourd'hui. Presque toujours accompagné de Link, le trio s'était rendu sur un petit terrain vague à l'écart du village où ils seraient peu ou pas dérangé. Elle n'avait cependant pas la tête à un exercice physique quelconque, son cerveau étant obnubilé par les travaux qu'elle souhaitait reprendre au plus vite sur les plans des robots. Elle s'obligea toutefois à se concentrer sur son amie Impa. Elle constata avec inquiétude que le regard qu'elle lui lançait ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Votre distraction empêche votre progression, dénonça Impa. Lorsque vous êtes ici avec moi, vous devez l'être à cent pour cent.

\- J'ai beaucoup à penser, s'excusa la princesse en réponse.

Une moue toujours présente sur son visage, la sheikah décroisa ses bras et dit en haussant un sourcil.

\- Faisons un marché. Si vous réussissez à garder votre don actif dix secondes, je vous permets de diminuer nos séances tout en continuant d'entraîner Link.

\- Dix secondes, répéta Zelda perplexe.

Impa approuva de la tête.

\- Quel est le piège ? demanda la princesse.

\- Il est certain que je vais faire mon possible pour vous en empêcher, dit simplement Impa. Mais qu'avez-vous à perdre ?

Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? s'encouragea la future souveraine. Dix secondes, ce n'était rien. Toutefois, elle était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que peu importe ce que prévoyait la sheikah, cela serait loin d'être simple.

\- D'accord, dit-elle malgré son hésitation.

Zelda resta sur ses gardes sa vision concentrée sur la sheikah qui lui faisait face immobile. Après quelques secondes ainsi, ses paupières s'abaissèrent sur son regard et elle tenta de réveiller son pouvoir quand soudainement, elle fut plaquée au sol où elle sentit le froid de la neige même à travers son épaisse veste.

\- Vous avez fermé les yeux, critiqua Impa au-dessus d'elle.

La guerrière leva son pied pour le descendre sur la princesse qui roula sur le côté évitant le coup. Zelda se releva rapidement et recula de plusieurs pas, sa garde levée devant elle pour la protéger d'une attaque qui ne vint pas. Elle tenta alors de se calmer. Elle avait déjà pratiqué plusieurs fois son don en situation de stress. Impa avait répété encore et encore que lorsqu'arriverait le moment où la Calamité s'abattrait sur le royaume, elle n'aurait peut-être pas la chance de disposer du temps nécessaire pour activer son pouvoir dans un endroit paisible. Elle devait être apte à réagir promptement. Cette fois-ci, sans modifier sa posture, elle chercha de nouveau l'énergie en elle, se concentrant sur les sensations positives qui l'entouraient pour rester concentrer sur son environnement. L'air pur extérieur, le vent sifflant dans les branches dénudées des arbres, le ciel bleu au-dessus de sa tête. Ses mains s'illuminèrent, ce qui donna le signal à Impa pour attaquer. Celle-ci, en deux bonds, se retrouva face à la princesse qui, si elle para le premier coup destiné à sa joue, ne put que recevoir le second au niveau de son estomac. Elle se plia en deux sous la douleur et fixa avec ahurissement la sheikah impassible devant elle.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? s'écria Zelda en se redressant avec une grimace. Vous savez que ne suis pas de taille contre vous !

\- J'aurais eu au moins dix occasions de vous tuer depuis le début de ce duel, répliqua Impa. Rappelez-vous que le Fléau n'hésitera pas à vous détruire s'il en a la moindre opportunité. Continuons.

\- Continuer ? répéta la princesse abasourdie. Mais...

Impa était de nouveau sur elle et Zelda se recula pour éviter le coup de pied, para le coup de poing avec ses bras, mais tomba lorsque la sheikah la poussa violemment. Assis sur le sol, elle regarda courroucer la femme qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme son amie, ne sachant que faire. Leurs entraînements se déroulaient habituellement pacifiquement. Impa lui avait montré une base de mouvements utiles, servant à augmenter son endurance et sa force. Elle lui avait expliqué comment se libérer de différentes prises, comment analyser son environnement pour déterminer le mieux à faire dans une situation. Impa n'avait pas insisté sur le combat au corps à corps - la princesse étant incapable de rendre des coups - et avait préféré s'attarder sur les moyens d'assurer sa survie, comme développer sa discrétion ou fuir rapidement pour éviter un danger. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant soudainement ce qu'elle devait faire. Impa était son ennemie. Si elle souhaitait gagner ce soi-disant marché, elle devait à tout prix se débrouiller pour que son amie soit dans l'impossibité de l'attaquer au moins dix secondes. Zelda se savait incapable d'affronter la sheikah donc, il ne lui restait plus que la fuite pour réussir à activer son don assez longtemps. Elle se redressa d'un bond et se préparait à courir quand on lui attrapa le poignet pour la tirer vers l'arrière. Elle leva son autre bras pour bloquer la main de son adversaire qui venait dans sa direction. Cependant, celle-ci avait autre chose en tête et habilement, elle lui retira les lunettes de son visage. Zelda lâcha un cri de surprise alors que le monde devenait flou tout autour d'elle. Impa la libéra de sa poigne et la princesse fronça les sourcils en observant la vague silhouette tourner lentement autour de sa personne. Faire tant d'effort pour simplement tenter de voir ce qui l'entourait lui donnait déjà un mal de tête. Elle fit un pas dans la direction d'Impa, mais celle-ci se déplaça si rapidement que Zelda n'arriva pas à suivre ses mouvements. Ses yeux brulèrent et tout en restant immobile, elle cligna des paupières pour faire disparaître les larmes qu'elle sentait venir. Elle détestait ne plus être capable de distinguer son environnement. Par Hylia, elle méprisait Impa en ce moment. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son visage se pencha vers le sol. Blanc. C'était tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle reconnaissait ses bottes, mais celles-ci n'avaient qu'une forme arrondie à ses pieds. Les motifs qui s'y trouvaient étaient invisibles pour ses yeux. Son sens de l'ouïe, maintenant exacerber à cause de sa vision défaillante lui permit d'entendre les pas qui tournait toujours autour d'elle. Impa attendait quelque chose. Si elle avait cru deviner un peu plus tôt ce que c'était, elle s'était fourvoyée. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Aucune chance contre la sheikah et donc aucune chance de vaincre la Calamité ? Était-ce le message que son amie tentait de lui faire comprendre ? Pourtant, elle travaillait dur pour se préparer à l'arrivée prochaine du Fléau !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères de moi ? murmura la princesse.

\- Dix secondes, répondit Impa tout près. Peu importe les circonstances.

Zelda tourna son regard vers la voix.

\- Je suis incapable de me défendre ainsi, continua la jeune altesse. Je peux à peine vous voir !

Et avec dérision, elle ajouta :

\- Souhaitons que la Calamité soit assez imposante pour que je puisse la voir sans mes verres sinon s'en est fini d'Hyrule.

Des pas se firent entendre tout près d'elle et une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers le nouveau venu et approcha son visage du sien en plissant le front. Elle reconnut le bleu caractéristique des yeux de Link au même moment où il prit la parole :

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris les critères de ce marché, mais est-ce que je peux aider ?

Zelda apposa ses mains sur celle de Link toujours sur son épaule et chercha la silhouette d'Impa. Elle la trouva immobilisée un peu plus loin. Elle fut surprise de constater combien le contact avec Link lui apporta du réconfort. Cela lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

\- Aurais-tu oublié ton rôle héros ? se moqua la sheikah.

\- Je pense que c'est une réponse positive, murmura Link. Veux-tu que je lui botte son derrière ?

\- Oui, répliqua-t-elle tout bas. Plusieurs fois oui.

Il serra son épaule un court instant pour ensuite la libérer de sa prise.

\- Ne sois pas si arrogant héros, tu crois pouvoir la protéger aussi facilement ? énonça la sheikah.

Link ne prononça pas un autre mot, car elle entendit sa respiration se couper ainsi qu'un bruit mat. Immédiatement après on la fit trébucher sur le sol et elle jura tout bas. Son visage dans la neige, elle entendit le grognement de Link. Se tournant vers la source du bruit, elle put deviner deux formes un peu plus loin.

\- Quelque chose de positif, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en s'assoyant.

C'était difficile. Impa avait réussi à briser son moral simplement en retirant les verres sur ses yeux. Le combat continuait à quelques mètres et se concentrant de plus belle, elle fixa la neige autour, cherchant à faire abstraction de toute chose. Si elle voulait activer son pouvoir, elle n'avait pas le choix d'avoir une confiance absolue en Link. Son nez perçut l'arôme des conifères même si elle était sûre que ce genre d'arbre ne se trouvait pas à Cocorico. Elle laissa le souvenir faire son chemin jusqu'à ses poumons qui s'ouvrirent pour accueillir d'autres odeurs connues, comme l'herbe fraîchement coupée, l'humidité du matin ou encore les fleurs tout juste écloses au début du printemps. Elle se leva tout en soupirant de soulagement en constatant la lumière qui entourait ses mains. Elle aurait eu envie de permettre à cette énergie de grossir et créer ainsi un énorme cocon protecteur autour d'elle. Seule la présence des habitants du village un peu plus loin l'arrêta. Un coup de vent passa juste à côté, mais elle resta immobile, comptant intérieurement les dix secondes.

\- Dix secondes ! annonça Link d'une voix crispée.

Zelda fronça ses sourcils en entendant le héros prendre soudainement une grande inspiration.

\- La chance du débutant, dit Impa en claquant sa langue.

\- C'est ce que je me dis chaque fois que je me fais étrangler, ironisa Link en toussotant. Quelle chance !

La princesse, après quelques instants, devina Link qui s'approchait d'elle. Il posa les lunettes maladroitement sur son nez et avec un soupir, elle les replaça et regarda le visage souriant du héros.

\- C'est mieux non ?

Elle hocha la tête, mais se détourna aussitôt pour se diriger vers le bâtiment du chef. L'énergie dans ses mains avait disparu, tout comme le bien-être qui l'avait entouré ce court moment. Sa colère était revenue et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne voulait plus voir Impa. Elle n'était pas si loin de l'énorme maison et arrivée devant celle-ci, elle monta rapidement les escaliers et se retrouva à l'intérieur. Retirant ses bottes, elle ne prit pas le temps de les ranger et se précipita dans le couloir pour grimper à l'étage. De là, elle se rendit à la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée pour l'hiver et une fois dans celle-ci ferma la porte coulissante derrière elle. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et se retrouva accroupie sur ses genoux, les mains sur son visage. Elle enleva ses lunettes et les posa délicatement sur les lattes de bois un peu plus loin. Et finalement, elle permit aux larmes qu'elle avait retenues jusque-là de couler sur ses joues. Elle avait oublié la sensation d'inaptitude qui était restée avec elle toute son enfance. Elle avait oublié comment c'était de se sentir incapable. Le souvenir du chancelier Léonard revint à sa mémoire et elle serra les poings. Elle pouvait encore visualiser ses enseignements ou plutôt, son incapacité à apprendre ses enseignements. Et ses remarques désobligeantes à son égard. Elle n'avait jamais osé en parler à qui que ce soit. Il lui avait toujours fait peur. Même aujourd'hui, sa présence la rendait mal à l'aise. Le prêtre Rauru était un ange comparé au chancelier. Elle ne savait pas si Impa avait touché une corde sensible sans le vouloir ou si elle avait fait cela en toute connaissance de cause, mais le fait est qu'elle avait réussi à la déstabiliser. Elle avait honte de ne pas avoir réussi l'épreuve la tête haute, honte de s'être enfuie pour se cacher dans une pièce et pleurer son désarroi. Elle sursauta lorsqu'on toqua doucement à sa porte.

\- Princesse, dit Impa de l'autre côté.

Zelda se redressa et s'empressa d'essuyer les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien, répliqua-t-elle avec une voix rauque.

Elle fit la grimace en entendant le tremblement dans les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle trouva ses lunettes du bout des doigts et les replaça sur son visage.

\- J'ai besoin de vous parler, ajouta Impa.

La princesse tenta de prendre une inspiration pour se calmer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

\- Pas maintenant, se força-t-elle à répondre.

Il y eut soudainement du grabuge de l'autre côté et Zelda fronça ses sourcils en tendant l'oreille. Elle entendit la voix de Link qui répétait ce qu'elle venait de dire à la sheikah. Il y eut un échange de coups et, à la fois surprise et exaspérée, la princesse se mit debout et ouvrit la porte sur Link coincé par une prise de la guerrière. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers la nouvelle venue et le héros en profita pour se libérer. Il allait attaquer de nouveau, imité par la sheikah, quand Zelda s'écria impatiente :

\- Allez vous arrêter à la fin !

Les deux s'immobilisèrent et Impa prit immédiatement la parole :

\- Je veux expliquer une chose et ensuite je vous laisse tranquille.

La princesse soupira et essuya ses joues. Link avait le regard baissé au sol et semblait prêt à assaillir l'autre femme à tout moment.

\- Dites-le alors.

La sheikah ne perdit pas de temps et répondit :

\- Aujourd'hui, je vous ai fait prendre conscience de cette douleur qui vous habite. Je ne peux pas prétendre connaître la raison et je doute que personne ne sache exactement ce qui se passe dans votre coeur, mais…

Impa s'approcha de la princesse et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle planta ses yeux rouges qui, pour une rare fois, affichèrent l'émotion que la sheikah ressentait dans ceux de Zelda.

\- Tu dois transformer cette douleur, murmura Impa. En faire une force et non une faiblesse. Car si moi, qui suis ton amie, réussis aussi facilement à te faire du mal…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et la princesse devina la suite, car elle l'avait déjà compris. La Calamité ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, termina Impa.

Elle lâcha les mains de la future souveraine et d'un geste sec, se détourna et quitta les lieux. Zelda ferma doucement la porte sur Link qui avait pris le départ de la sheikah comme signal pour se retirer à son tour. Elle enleva lentement son manteau, l'accrocha au mur et se dirigea vers son lit où elle s'étendit sur les draps. Fixant les lattes de bois du plafond, elle repensa à ce qu'Impa lui avait dit. Il lui était impossible pour le moment de ressasser les souvenirs de son enfance sans se retrouver avec une boule au fond de la gorge. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si horrible, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre silencieusement. Elle n'avait jamais reçu de coups, elle n'avait jamais eu faim, ni froid. Pourquoi pleurait-elle alors ?

Elle se tourna sur le côté et se recroquevilla en position du fœtus, laissant les larmes coulées sur ses avant-bras.

OoOoO

Le printemps avait finalement fait son retour sur le pays d'Hyrule. La neige fondait, créant des rigoles un peu partout dans le village de Cocorico. Les oiseaux revenaient en masse et les bourgeons des végétaux éclataient. Zelda n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer le changement de saison et avait à peine profité de l'hiver depuis le début de son séjour. Elle s'était dévouée corps et âme à la conception des plans des machines et ceux-ci, après presque quatre mois de labeur, étaient terminés. Si elle avait poursuivi son entraînement avec Impa et continué ses prières chaque jour, elle avait mis chaque once d'énergie restante dans son travail. Malgré les inquiétudes de Link, qui sans le dire à voix haute, la trouvait trop maigre et lui apportait toujours de petites collations, elle avait poursuivi sans relâche avec Pru'ha et son équipe. Aujourd'hui, elle avait finalement le résultat devant elle. Avoir participé à un tel projet d'envergure l'emplissait de fierté. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir la chance de collaborer à quelque chose d'aussi important. Bientôt, les représentants des piafs arriveraient à Cocorico. Avec l'achèvement des plans, le roi avait annoncé l'idée des quatre robots aux différents peuples d'Hyrule. Le village des sheikahs avait reçu la visite des zoras qui démontraient un fort intérêt à cette entreprise et déjà les discussions avaient commencé. À savoir comment seraient construites de telles choses et qui aurait l'honneur de les contrôler. Car le roi avait pour cela bien respecté les visions de la reine. Un conducteur parmi chacune des quatre espèces serait choisi pour diriger les monstres mécaniques. Cet élu devrait être quelqu'un d'intègre capable de porter la responsabilité du royaume sur ses épaules. Si le roi avait décidé de mettre en branle tout le processus, il allait de soi que chacun des peuples allait devoir faire leur part et participer à la construction des quatre gigantesques machines.

La princesse était penchée au-dessus des plans du robot numéro trois, celui destiné au piaf, quand la délégation de ceux-ci entra dans le laboratoire du village de Cocorico. Immédiatement, Zelda et Pru'ha, qui était plus loin dans la pièce, se levèrent de leur chaise pour accueillir les visiteurs qui étaient au nombre de cinq.

Même si ses connaissances n'étaient plus à prouver dans le domaine, Zelda avait décidé de nommer Pru'ha comme responsable des discussions. Celle-ci se dirigea vers les nouveaux venus suivis de la princesse qui resta en retrait. Les hommes et femmes oiseaux se prosternèrent gracieusement et Zelda observa leurs plumes colorées avec admiration. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à une des piafs qui avait un duvet d'un jaune tellement vif qu'elle donnait l'impression de briller de plein feu dans le laboratoire plutôt sombre.

\- Bienvenue à vous tous, dit la sheikah à côté de la princesse d'une voix assurée. Je suis Pru'ha et c'est moi vous expliquerez les détails techniques de ce qui pourrait devenir le robot de votre race.

\- Merci de nous recevoir, dit un piaf blanc de la tête aux pieds en s'avançant.

Habillé d'une toge d'un bleu royal, Zelda put deviner son importance.

\- Je suis Scaff, chef du village Piaf.

Les plumes au bout de son aile pointèrent une piaf blanche ainsi qu'un autre complètement bourgogne et continua :

\- Médolie et Taf sont les deux guerriers du village et me servent de protecteur lors de mes voyages. Et pour finir Taya…

La piaf d'un jaune éclatant leva la main avec énergie.

\- …et Tael…

Son voisin, d'un mauve pratiquement noir, imita sa consoeur avec beaucoup plus de calme.

\- …sont nos deux meilleures têtes et ont été autorisés à rester ici pour en apprendre davantage sur le projet.

Scaff avait souri en terminant les présentations et se tourna vers Pru'ha.

\- Mais je souhaite que vous m'en expliquiez le plus possible avant mon départ, dit le chef. Il faut dire que le roi a piqué notre curiosité avec ce projet de grande envergure. Si un moyen d'apporter une sécurité supplémentaire à mon village existe, surtout face à la menace de la Calamité, je suis prêt à l'entendre.

La princesse eut un sourire quand Pru'ha invita les créatures à moitié humaines et oiseaux à la suivre. Des plans avaient été disposés un peu partout sur les tables et la sheikah prit le temps d'expliquer en détail en quoi consisterait le robot, ce que seraient ses capacités, ses armes et ses défenses. Il était toujours amusant de regarder les visages surpris des nouveaux venus, ceux-ci observant tantôt avec ahurissement ou plus tard avec perplexité. Elle devait avouer que la machine conçu pour les piafs était unique. Elle posséderait une forme d'oiseau et pourrait voler dans le ciel. De plus, sa grosseur ferait en sorte qu'elle serait vue de très loin dans le royaume.

Après une bonne heure de présentation, les piafs, probablement subjugués par toute l'information, quittèrent les lieux en échangeant des paroles à voix basse. Zelda avait au bout d'un moment pris place sur une chaise et avait assisté comme témoin à la scène sans s'interposer. Pru'ha vint la rejoindre et s'appuya sur la table à ses côtés.

\- Et un autre de fait, soupira la femme d'âge mûr.

\- Ne reste plus que les gorons et les gérudos, ajouta la princesse.

Pru'ha roula des épaules et plissa le front avant de continuer :

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment des gorons. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront enthousiasme à l'idée. Leur force démesurée sera même un atout à ce projet. Par contre, les gérudos elles, je ne sais pas.

\- Vous pensez qu'elles ne voudront pas prendre part à cela ? demanda la princesse curieuse.

La sheikah hocha négativement de la tête.

\- La politique jeune princesse, expliqua-t-elle en soupirant. Excusez mes propos, mais le roi va indéniablement profiter de ce projet pour démontrer son autorité sur le royaume. Et avec raison. Toutefois, les gérudos sont des femmes guerrières fières de leur indépendance. Elles ne se laisseront pas dicter des lois sur leurs propres terres. Alors, je crois que oui, elles voudront leur part du gâteau. Reste à voir si elles accepteront les termes de votre père.

La princesse n'osa pas ajouter quoique ce soit sans réfléchir. Rares étaient ceux qui donnaient leur position sur ce sujet, surtout en sa présence. Si les propos de Pru'ha ne l'avait pas dérangé le moins du monde, c'était un sujet délicat. Le roi avait commencé son éducation à la politique et elle comprenait le fonctionnement de son gouvernement. Pour ce qui est d'avoir une opinion quant à la justesse de celui-ci, elle se trouvait inadéquate. Comme beaucoup de sujets liés à cela d'ailleurs.

\- Je dois avouer que les idées du roi concernant ce projet me sont en grande partie inconnues, dit lentement Zelda. Par contre, je lui fais confiance pour ce qui est de choisir un arrangement des plus équitables avec chacun des peuples.

Pruh'ra la dévisagea un instant et soudainement, elle pointa du doigt la tête de la princesse avant de continuer :

\- Je sais qu'il y a tout un cerveau derrière ce joli front.

Et avec un sourire ajouta :

\- Ne gaspillez pas tout ce potentiel.

Pru'ha se redressa lorsqu'Impa entra dans la pièce.

\- Oh, votre moment préféré de la journée, chuchota moqueusement la plus vieille à l'intention de Zelda.

Impa arriva à leur hauteur et Pru'ha donna une petite tape affective sur la joue de sa fille qui garda un visage impassible.

\- Tellement d'austérité, plaisanta la scientifique. Exactement comme ton père.

Impa grogna et regarda silencieusement sa génitrice sortir du laboratoire.

\- Je viens de rencontrer la délégation de piafs, annonça Impa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. L'idée semble faire son chemin.

Son amie avait conclu avec un sourire sur les lèvres qu'imita la princesse.

\- J'ai aussi cette impression, répondit Zelda. Reste à voir si nous aurons le temps de tout construire avant le retour de la Calamité.

\- Ne nous inquiétons pas pour cela dans l'immédiat, répliqua Impa. Étant donné votre départ imminent dans les prochains jours, j'ai décidé de terminer votre entraînement sur une bonne note.

Zelda eut une moue.

\- Vous ne reviendrez pas au château avec moi, dit-elle déçue.

\- Non, répondit la sheikah compatissante. Nous avons chacune nos responsabilités et je crois que nos horaires seront trop chargés avec l'été qui est à nos portes.

La princesse regarda le plafond de la pièce, un air découragé sur le visage. L'arrivée de la saison chaude annonçait toujours le retour des visiteurs au château, les fêtes estivales et malheureusement, l'apparition des aspirants à la couronne. Et donc, les prétendants voulant ravir le cœur de la princesse du royaume.

\- J'ai eu droit à des vacances ces derniers mois, soupira Zelda.

Avec un sourire en coin, elle ajouta :

\- Malgré vos exercices.

\- J'aurais aimé en faire plus, dit Impa pensive. Malheureusement, le reste du travail ne peut être accompli que par vous.

Le sourire de la princesse devint un peu triste. Elle savait à quoi la sheikah faisait allusion. Si Impa l'avait poussée à bout lors d'un entraînement au milieu de l'hiver, jamais elle n'était revenue sur le sujet. Elle n'avait pas besoin. Zelda avait bien compris le message. Elle était encore humiliée de cette journée, d'avoir laissé transparaître ses émotions. Elle se rappelait de Link qui par la suite avait été presque un peu trop envahissant dans sa sollicitude. Peu de ses souvenirs d'enfance concernant sa vue déficiente étaient positifs. Avec le recul, elle avait déterminé qu'il y avait eu un manque. Quelqu'un aurait dû s'apercevoir de ce problème bien avant. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et personne n'y pouvait rien maintenant. C'était la raison qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait pris la décision de ne pas discuter de son passé avec son amie. Tout simplement, elle ne voulait pas la mêler aux histoires de la famille royale, car cela ne changerait rien. Désireuse de dévier le sujet Zelda dit :

\- Je suis curieuse de voir comment Link va s'adapter à la vie estivale au château.

Impa roula des yeux et enchaîna d'une voix railleuse :

\- Je ne m'inquièterais pas pour ce garçon à votre place.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore votre défaite sur le cœur, ria Zelda.

\- J'aurais dû gagner, répliqua la sheikah les lèvres pincées.

\- Je ne vous savais pas aussi mauvaise perdante.

Impa haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Au même moment, le sujet de la conversation entra dans le laboratoire avec dans sa main levée, une lettre portant le sceau royal.

\- Livraison de courrier, dit Link une fois à la hauteur de la princesse.

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'elle prit.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas de revanche ? se moqua Link en direction de la sheikah.

Celle-ci claqua sa langue impatiente pendant que Zelda ouvrait la lettre et débuta sa lecture. Insensible au propos des deux autres personnes dans la pièce, elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant le contenu.

\- Un problème ? questionna Impa lorsque la princesse leva les yeux sur le duo qui la fixait.

Zelda haussa les épaules ne sachant comment réagir.

\- Non, dit-elle finalement après un moment de réflexion. Ce sont plutôt de bonnes nouvelles. J'ai reçu trois demandes en mariage.

Link poussa une exclamation de surprise et s'étouffa en essayant de la camoufler.

\- Je vais avoir vingt et un ans, expliqua la princesse en direction du chevalier. C'est considéré comme un âge symbolique pour le mariage.

Et elle ajouta plus pour elle-même :

\- C'est surtout une tradition dans la famille royale.

\- Ne peuvent-ils pas retarder la cérémonie ? interrogea la sheikah pensive. Étant donné les circonstances ?

\- Peut-être, répliqua Zelda. J'ai réussi à reporter mes fiançailles jusqu'à maintenant. J'espère pouvoir gagner une autre année, mais la tradition...

Impa soupira devant le sourire penaud de la princesse qui ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Vous connaissant, ajouta la sheikah en haussant un sourcil, je suis certaine que vous avez déjà fait votre choix.

\- Bien sûr, dit Zelda en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Le roi est au fait de ce choix et l'approuve. Advenant l'impossibilité de retarder davantage, Lord Ernest fera un bon dirigeant.

Impa l'observa un long moment, essayant probablement de découvrir les pensées profondes de son interlocutrice et Zelda baissa le regard d'inconfort. Il était certain qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se marier maintenant. Si cela avait été possible, elle aurait refusé tout bonnement de s'unir à qui que ce soit. Mais elle n'avait pas ce choix.

\- Tu vas devoir coucher avec, annonça la sheikah à la surprise de la princesse.

Zelda avait relevé ses yeux outrés sur Impa et s'exclama d'une voix aigüe en décroisant ses bras :

\- Impa ! Link est juste là !

Elle put voir les joues rouges du chevalier qui tout comme elle semblait vouloir disparaître.

\- Et bien, je ne soulevais qu'un point, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Tu vas devoir porter l'héritier du royaume. Je te rappelle que les bébés ne sont pas amenés par les piafs sur demande.

\- Par les déesses ! s'écria la princesse exaspérée. Tu as une étrange façon d'exprimer ton inquiétude ! Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Tu veux peut-être me voir épouser le comte Charles parce qu'il est agréable à regarder ?

Son amie haussa un sourcil, mais ne contesta pas ce choix.

\- Il n'a aucune manière et possède un cerveau de la taille d'une noix ! répliqua Zelda indignée.

\- Vous n'avez besoin de lui que pour avoir un héritier, répondit Impa.

\- Et je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il a une panoplie d'enfants illégitimes dans tout le royaume, maugréa la princesse.

\- Une bonne raison de se débarrasser de lui une fois l'héritier au monde.

\- Tu es folle, murmura la future souveraine ses yeux agrandit de surprise.

Mais une petite pensée s'était formée sans le vouloir dans son esprit. Est-ce que cela pourrait fonctionner ?

\- Je viens de t'offrir le poste de reine sur un plateau d'argent, sourit Impa satisfaite.

Non, non, non, se répéta en boucle Zelda. Impa avait le don de la troubler et elle ne devait pas se laisser dérouter par les propos de la sheikah. Les habitants du royaume méritaient d'avoir des dirigeants intègres et vertueux.

\- C'est complètement insensé et nous ne devrions pas avoir cette conversation, dit la princesse avec une voix soudainement autoritaire.

La sheikah haussa les mains en signe de reddition et se recula vers la sortie.

\- Je ne cherche qu'à vous présenter d'autres options, dit-elle. Lord Ernest sera peut-être bon pour le royaume, mais il doit l'être aussi pour vous.

Elle ajouta doucement :

\- Entre nous Zelda, tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un pour diriger à ta place. Un prince consort serait suffisant. Et cela te permettrait d'élargir tes options de mariage.

Elle connaissait cette tactique, se dit la princesse étonnée. Proposer une idée aberrante pour ensuite présenter ce que l'on voulait vraiment. Impa avait cherché à la choquer pour facilement l'amener à reconsidérer le fait de prendre époux pour en faire un roi. C'était cependant une décision que ses parents avaient fait pour elle il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne pensait pas leur faire changer d'opinion. Jusqu'à maintenant. L'idée d'un consort était loin d'être mauvaise. Toutefois, cela ne concernait en rien son amie et elle gronda dans sa direction :

\- Impa.

\- Je ne dirai pas un mot de plus sur ce sujet, Votre Altesse. Je vous attends pour votre entraînement dans dix minutes.

Et elle quitta le laboratoire promptement sous le soupir de la princesse. Celle-ci se tourna en direction de Link qui était toujours silencieux et dit :

\- Désolée pour ça.

Mais celui-ci était concentré sur un point invisible derrière elle. Soudainement, il prit la parole d'une voix douce :

\- Je sais que tu as un rôle important et des responsabilités qui viennent avec, mais...

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il ajouta enfin :

\- Tu ne peux pas tomber enceinte.

Il y avait beaucoup d'inquiétude sur son visage et la princesse se demanda d'où elle provenait. Elle dit simplement en réponse :

\- Pourquoi ?

Link planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Zelda et expliqua :

\- Si la Calamité revient pendant que tu portes ce bébé ?

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il y a beaucoup trop de risques, continua-t-il. Si quelque chose venait à finir mal…

\- Ne te torture pas avec cela, dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Link. C'est ma responsabilité, pas la tienne.

\- C'est trop dangereux, répéta Link.

\- Tout va bien aller.

Son chevalier pinça ses lèvres et chuchota soudainement en trébuchant sur quelques mots :

\- Si jamais vous deviez vous marier et...euh...faire votre devoir d'épouse. Les gérudos, elles savent comment prévenir les grossesses. Ma mère vendait la recette aux femmes du village.

Zelda laissa tomber sa main et regarda Link avec étonnement.

\- Je sais, c'est mal vu selon la loi, continua le jeune homme avec une grimace. Mais il y a tellement de circonstances atténuantes. Certaines familles ne peuvent se permettre d'avoir une dizaine d'enfants faute d'argent. Ou encore, chez certaines personnes de santé fragile, il est préférable d'empêcher une grossesse que d'avoir un enfant qui sera sans mère.

Il ajouta en pesant bien ses mots :

\- Quand on sait qu'un affrontement avec la Calamité est notre destin, on ne peut pas mêler un bébé à ça…

La princesse se souvint des propos de la reine concernant ses deux grossesses. Difficile, c'était le terme employé pour décrire ce qu'elle avait vécu. Sa mère lui avait parlé de l'inconfort qui l'avait accompagné les neuf mois que Zelda avait été en son sein. Suivi de l'accouchement où elle était passée à deux doigts de la mort. À sa seconde grossesse, Zelda avait quatre ans. Elle ne se souvenait pas tant de cette époque, si ce n'est qu'elle pouvait voir sa mère que rarement. Malheureusement, la reine avait fait une fausse couche à six mois, perdant ainsi le prince que son père souhaitait tant. Delia avait alors dit au roi que s'ils tentaient de nouveau l'expérience, elle mourrait et emporterait l'enfant avec elle. Le souverain n'avait jamais insisté par la suite. Est-ce qu'un destin similaire l'attendait ? pensa la princesse en faisant la moue. Link était dans son droit de s'inquiéter sur ce point. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de combattre la Calamité, surtout si elle portait un enfant. Si la raison du héros pour retarder le mariage était différente de celle d'Impa, elle était tout aussi valable. Si ce n'est plus.

\- Tu m'as convaincu, dit-elle à voix haute. Je vais parler à la reine et voir son opinion sur ce…problème.

\- Et si tu as besoin de ce remède, ajouta Link, n'hésite pas à demander.

\- Maître Mikael doit posséder un équivalent, dit Zelda pensive.

\- Il reste sous les ordres du roi.

La princesse croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil dans la direction du chevalier :

\- Surveillez vos propos, Sir.

\- Désolé Votre Altesse, s'empressa de répondre Link en se prosternant.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Zelda, adoucissant ses traits.

\- Hé Link.

Il releva la tête.

\- Merci à toi et de ton aide. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

\- De rien, princesse, dit-il en se redressant et en imitant son sourire.

Et avec une hésitation, il ajouta :

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant ?

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir et finit par répondre :

\- Juste en privé. Tu sais, le protocole…

\- Argh…le protocole, répéta le chevalier avec mécontentement.

Elle le poussa tout doucement vers la sortie et dit :

\- Allons, Impa m'attend. Par la suite, nous devrons préparer nos bagages. Notre escorte arrive ce soir et nous partirons demain à la première heure.

\- Ça me donne amplement le temps d'ennuyer Impa en lui rappelant ma victoire, dit Link tout joyeux.

\- Tu es la seule personne capable de l'énerver à ce point sans finir avec le nez cassé, avoua avec une certaine surprise la princesse.

\- J'adore ce pouvoir, dit joyeusement Link sous le rire léger de la jeune femme.

* * *

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 27 janvier 2019.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci jennaly et Mytsuu pour vos commentaires. C'est très TRÈS apprécié et m'encourage beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)**

7

\- Et ensuite, il lui a enlevé ses lunettes ! raconta Link à sa petite soeur.

Il se souvenait du visage de la princesse qui s'était fermé devant les mauvaises moqueries de l'un de ses prétendants. Il n'avait jamais autant détesté son rôle de chaperon qu'à ce moment-là. Zelda avait déjà fait allusion à cet homme, le comte Charles, avec dédain, mais Link avait pensé sur le coup qu'elle exagérait.

\- Tu imagines ? dit-il encore stupéfait même si plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'évènement. J'étais certain qu'elle allait le frapper ! Par les déesses, je l'aurais frappé ! Et c'est censé être un comte !

\- Link, mets cette caisse dans le coin et va me chercher les tissus empilés dans la pièce tout au fond, dit Uli en s'approchant avec une liste dans les mains.

Il déposa son fardeau tout en continuant son histoire :

\- Elle est restée polie tout le long, en écoutant les propos de cet homme comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde !

\- Maman, j'ai compté seulement cent cinquante napperons ! s'écria Arielle en direction de la matriarche.

\- J'en avais commandé deux cents, répliqua la concernée. Il doit y avoir une caisse dans le magasin...

\- Là, dit Link en pointant le coin de la pièce.

Il continua son chemin dans l'arrière de la boutique et trouva les rouleaux de tissu. Il les prit dans ses bras sans effort et retourna à l'avant, à côté d'Arielle qui s'était installée derrière le comptoir d'accueil.

\- Où dois-je mettre ça ? questionna Link.

\- Avec la caisse, répondit distraitement Uli.

\- Apporte-moi celle de napperons Link, ajouta Arielle.

Il fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé et revint aux côtés de sa petite soeur.

\- J'ai hâte que l'anniversaire de la princesse soit passé, soupira Link. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y ait eu autant d'effervescence au château l'an dernier.

\- Probablement parce que tu étais logé en dessous, se moqua Arielle en faisant référence à l'endroit où il dormait à son arrivée dans la citadelle.

\- Selon votre père, commença Uli, c'est pire cette année. Plusieurs pensent qu'il y aura l'annonce des fiançailles de la princesse tandis que d'autres prétendent que cela sera retardé malgré son âge significatif.

Elle se tourna en direction de son fils et demanda curieuse :

\- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Arrête ça, soupira Link. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

\- Son anniversaire est dans deux jours, protesta gentiment la matriarche. Je ne peux pas avoir une petite nouvelle croustillante ?

\- Non, répliqua Link un sourire en coin.

\- Regardez-moi ça ! débita Arielle dans sa direction. Monsieur fait partie de la haute à présent ! Il est invité à la fête de la princesse et va même manger à sa table ! Incroyable les privilèges que peuvent permettre la possession d'une simple épée !

Link, avec un regard scandalisé en direction de sa petite soeur, prit l'épée de légende dans son dos et l'amena sur sa poitrine. Il l'enlaça avec une tendresse feinte tout en narrant d'une voix douce vers de l'arme :

\- Ne l'écoute pas. Elle est juste jalouse que tu ne l'aies pas choisie. Tu es la meilleure de toutes les épées.

\- Link, arrête de faire le stupide avant qu'il n'arrive un client et qu'il t'aperçoive, maugréa Uli plus loin.

Arielle roula des yeux, mais un sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres.

\- Laisse-le faire, dit sa petite soeur pour sa défense. Il doit se balader dans le château toute la semaine et prétendre être intelligent. Ça doit être épuisant, surtout pour lui !

\- Très gentil, dit Link impassible.

\- Honnêtement grand frère, continua Arielle, je souhaiterais vraiment qu'au lieu de raconter tes mésaventures, tu nous parles de ses fameuses créatures divines !

\- Créatures divines ? questionna le jeune homme perplexe.

\- C'est ainsi que les a appelées le zora qui nous a livré de la marchandise, expliqua Uli. Un robot immense est en construction près de leur domaine.

Link comprit le sujet et répliqua :

\- C'est la première fois que j'entends ce nom. Par contre, ce sont les robots dessinés par les sheikahs et la princesse cet hiver. Ils ont commencé la construction des quatre. Est-ce que le zora a parlé de l'avancement ?

\- Pour le moment, ça ressemblerait juste à un tas énorme de pièces détachées, dit Arielle.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite, dit Link surpris.

Uli s'approcha de ses deux enfants et dit tout bas à l'intention de son aîné :

\- Il y a beaucoup de remue-ménage dans le royaume. Ton père m'a expliqué que plusieurs petits groupes de bokoblins, lézalfos et moblins s'étaient rassemblés en plusieurs endroits. Des centaléos auraient été aperçus dans la région d'Hébra ce printemps.

\- Le roi a conseillé à tous les habitants qui vivent hors des villages de se relocaliser si possible plus près des communautés, ajouta Arielle.

\- Il n'est pas bon d'être isolé en ces temps incertains, continua Uli. Plusieurs rumeurs courent, parlant de signes annonciateurs du retour de la Calamité dans un avenir très proche.

\- Avec la déclaration du roi expliquant le début de la construction de ses fameuses créatures divines, tout le monde est sur le qui-vive, poursuivit Arielle.

Link observa sa mère et sa soeur qui le dévisageaient avec expectation.

\- Je ne suis pas au fait de tout, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Mais tu sais quelque chose, énonça la cadette.

Link croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et demanda :

\- Vous ne lâcherez pas le morceau n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est mon fils qui porte le fardeau d'affronter la Calamité, dit Uli en plantant son regard dans les yeux du héros. Je ne peux peut-être pas me battre à tes côtés, mais peut-être puis-je être utile d'une autre manière ? En sachant ce qui t'attend, c'est déjà un début.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, soupira Link en appuyant ses coudes sur le comptoir.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, pesant le pour ou le contre quant à révéler le peu qu'il connaissait à sa famille. Jamais il n'avait eu à taire quoique ce soit ce qui l'aida à prendre une décision.

\- La seule information que j'ai, dit-il tout bas, c'est que la Calamité va revenir pendant l'automne. Quel automne exactement, je n'ai pas idée. Selon la princesse Zelda, dans la vision de la reine, nous étions sensiblement du même âge.

\- Tu nous avais dit que la reine pouvait voir l'avenir n'est-ce pas ? demanda Uli songeuse.

\- Oui, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Et ses prédictions semblent correctes ? continua la matriarche.

\- Ce que je sais n'est que ce que la princesse veut bien me dire, dit Link en haussant les épaules. Mais si le roi a enclenché le processus de construction de ces gigantesques robots, il doit avoir une grande confiance envers les capacités de la reine.

\- Tu n'as aucune information concernant ces robots ? demanda Arielle avec curiosité.

\- J'ai vu les maquettes, expliqua Link en direction de sa petite soeur. Pour les zoras ce sera une créature en forme d'éléphant. Les gorons ce sera un lézard. Pour ce qui est des piafs, c'est un oiseau. C'est selon moi le plus impressionnant, car il est supposé voler. Et un chameau pour les gérudos.

Arielle se tourna vers la matriarche un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis incapable d'imaginer cela, dit Uli. Et c'est censé t'aider à vaincre la Calamité ?

Link hocha positivement la tête et dit :

\- Ces robots seront équipés d'une sorte d'arme que les sheikahs appellent un laser. Cela va permettre d'envoyer un rayon d'énergie très puissant de très loin. C'est dur à expliquer, mais ce genre de rayon, surtout à une telle puissance, pourrait trouer une montagne. Si la Calamité est frappée par cette arme, il est probable qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas indemne.

\- C'est encore plus fou, dit Uli incrédule.

\- Je veux voir ça ! répliqua Arielle excitée.

La cloche du magasin sonna pendant qu'un client entrait par la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir. La propriétaire se dirigea vers le nouveau venu, lui proposant son aide.

\- Tu es chanceux dans ta malchance, dit la cadette tout bas. Ta vie semble si palpitante depuis un an !

Link tourna son visage vers Arielle et les sourcils relevés, il répliqua :

\- Cela te paraît peut-être passionnant, mais laisse-moi te dire qu'environ un pour cent de cette dernière année a été palpitante. J'enchaîne les entraînements et le reste du temps, mon travail consiste à suivre la princesse en tant que gardien.

Après y avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, il ajouta :

\- J'admets que si j'additionne tous les bons repas auxquels j'ai eu droit, on peut dire deux pour cent.

\- Ça se plaint le ventre plein, soupira Arielle. Maintenant, tu te tais que je puisse enfin compter ces napperons.

\- Tu es celle qui me pose des questions ! s'insurgea Link.

Link fit la moue en voyant Arielle se remettre à son ouvrage tout en l'ignorant. Distraitement, il regarda Uli servir le client en lui proposant une étoffe. Sa mère travaillait dans le commerce au détail depuis si longtemps, que peu importe ce qu'elle avait à vendre, elle arriverait à s'en sortir haut la main. Si au village d'Elimith, elle possédait le magasin général, dans la citadelle d'Hyrule, elle avait trouvé une boutique de tissus et avait simplement pris la relève d'un vieux couple qui était rendu à leur retraite. Jusqu'à maintenant, avec l'aide d'Arielle, tout semblait bien aller. Il souhaitait sincèrement que sa famille se fasse à cette nouvelle vie et l'apprécie. Étant donné que leur présence dans la principale ville d'Hyrule était en grande majorité de sa faute.

OoOoO

Link était revenu au château en fin de journée, après avoir passé quelques heures dans la nouvelle boutique de sa mère. Dû à une matinée d'entraînement, il avait faim et l'attente tout l'après-midi n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il entra dans la salle à manger avec les pensées remplies d'aliments à dévorer et salua les deux gardes de chaque côté de la porte sans s'arrêter. Cependant, en franchissant le cadre de l'ouverture il se stoppa. À deux jours de l'anniversaire de la princesse, la citadelle était pleine à craquer d'invité. Des heures de repas avaient été fixées et une grande pièce sélectionnée pour nourrir tous ces gens avant le début des festivités. C'était si différent du calme habituel du château. Plusieurs longues tables avaient été placées et déjà la plupart étaient occupés. Link reconnut dans un groupe de piafs le chef Scaff et la guerrière Médolie qui dégustaient un plateau de nourriture tout en discutant avec entrain. Plus loin, un couple de zoras avec leurs enfants - Link en compta sept dans la mêlée - étaient entourés par deux imposants gorons drapés chacun d'une toge d'un rouge ardent. Signe de leur haut statut sans aucun doute. Les deux gorons semblaient prendre plaisir à jouer avec les petits zoras qui s'agrippaient à leurs bras énormes pendant que les créatures de pierres s'amusaient à les soulever dans les airs sans effort. Tout près, des hyliens de rang élevé qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés le dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Il s'empressa de se diriger vers le buffet à gauche de la pièce et remplit une assiette de victuailles. Il se tourna vers la foule hétérogène et chercha du regard la princesse sans succès. Il se plaça à une table vide juste à côté et se concentra sur sa nourriture, profitant de ce privilège d'un accès presque illimité. Le jour où le royaume ne sera plus menacé par la Calamité, il se promettait d'apprendre à concocter des repas tout aussi délectables que ceux préparer au château par les cuisiniers et cuisinières.

\- Farore ! Attends-nous !

Link leva la tête pour découvrir une brunette tenant un bambin dans ses bras, qui s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce. Une moue sur le visage, elle se tourna vers le couloir au même moment où une fille rousse qui sortait à peine de l'adolescence la rattrapait. La plus âgée donna l'enfant à la plus jeune et se dirigea rapidement vers le buffet. Link retourna à son assiette sans plus attendre. Il entendit d'une oreille distraite plusieurs groupes faire leur entrée dans la salle.

\- Bonjour Link.

Le chevalier se redressa surpris et se leva d'un bond en se prosternant légèrement :

\- Princesse, dit-il simplement.

Celle-ci, avec un sourire aux lèvres, déposa son repas à la place libre en face de lui et pointa la brune à ses côtés, celle qui était arrivée avec le bambin un peu plus tôt. L'enfant était de retour dans ses bras.

\- Sir Link, je voudrais vous présenter ma cousine Farore.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance Sir Link, répondit la femme avec calme. Voici Shad.

Tout en caressant la tête du petit garçon, elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté de l'endroit qu'avait choisi Zelda et poursuivit :

\- Si ça ne vous gêne pas, je vais nourrir ce monstre avant qu'il ne décide de se servir de ses cordes vocales.

\- Il n'est pas si horrible, dit la rousse qui était arrivée juste à côté du chevalier sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Elle posa deux assiettes sur la table et poussa l'une d'entre elles en direction de Farore. L'autre resta à côté de Link montrant ainsi l'intention de la nouvelle venue à se placer près du jeune homme. Zelda reprit :

\- Voici Din, une des soeurs de Farore. Et il y a Nayru qui est...

\- Encore en train d'hésiter entre le veau ou le poulet, déclara la rousse en s'assoyant sur sa chaise.

\- Oh, dit la princesse pensive. N'attendons pas, cela peut être long.

Alors que Din hochait la tête pour confirmer ces dires Zelda s'installa à son tour. Link prit cela comme signal pour reprendre place et continuer son repas. Il observa discrètement Farore tout en avalant une bouchée. C'était une jeune femme, un peu plus grande que la future souveraine, mais dont la ressemblance était frappante. Les mêmes cheveux châtains et la même forme de visage. Elle était peut-être légèrement plus ronde que Zelda, mais il fallait dire que la princesse était plutôt maigre. Din, l'adolescente assise à côté de lui était particulière. Si sa taille laissait présager qu'elle ne dépasserait pas sa soeur aînée en hauteur, le reste serait différent. À commencer par sa chevelure rousse qui n'avait rien à envier aux couleurs flamboyantes de celles des gérudos. Son visage, légèrement carré, était constellé de taches de rousseur tout comme ses mains visibles. Ses yeux noisette se levèrent lorsqu'une nouvelle personne se joignit à eux.

\- Comment fais-tu Zelda pour garder une si petite taille ? J'ai compté au moins dix repas différents ! Excluant la nourriture des gorons !

La nouvelle venue se plaça à côté de la princesse qui sembla ne pas être outrée de l'absence de protocole. Plus grande et plus ronde que les autres femmes présentes, l'inconnue avait comme trait caractéristique des cheveux longs - tout comme ses soeurs - d'un blond très clair. Le soleil bas dans le ciel, qui entrait par les hautes fenêtres de la salle, faisait apparaître des reflets presque blancs dans ceux-ci.

\- Voici Nayru, dit Zelda en direction de Link. Nayru, je te présente Sir Link.

\- Enchantée ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme en plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux du jeune homme.

\- Il n'a pas posé la question, dit soudainement Din à côté.

\- Il est poli, dit Nayru.

\- Timide, dit Farore même si son attention était tournée vers l'enfant qui gazouillait en mangeant la nourriture qu'elle lui donnait.

\- Quelle question ? demanda Link.

\- Elles font référence à leurs noms, dit Zelda.

\- Et tu sais à quoi nos noms font référence ? s'insurgea Din à ses côtés.

Link s'empressa de répondre :

\- Les trois déesses.

\- Ne les laisse pas t'impressionner, chuchota la princesse en se penchant dans sa direction. Elles n'ont des déesses que leurs noms.

\- Et ça, dit Din en claquant ses doigts.

Link sursauta lorsqu'une petite flamme apparut dans le creux de la main de l'adolescente.

\- Din, maugréa Farore en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Personne n'a vu, répliqua la rousse en soufflant sur le minuscule feu.

Et en se tournant de nouveau vers Link, elle ajouta un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Es-tu impressionnée ?

\- Un peu ? dit-il hésitant.

Nom d'un goron, pensa Link silencieux devant les quatre femmes discutant joyeusement autour de lui. Zelda ne lui avait jamais parlé des autres membres de sa famille. Est-ce que tous ceux de sang royal possédaient des pouvoirs ? Il avait depuis longtemps constaté l'existence de la magie dans le royaume. Que ce soit dans la nature où les minuscules fées se cachaient et pouvaient apporter leurs aides aux personnes blessées ou malades les découvrant. Ou encore dans les potions des gérudos ou des sheikahs, efficaces pour tant de raisons, que ce soit les problèmes physiques ou les problèmes de l'âme. Et aussi dans les vieux temples, là où le chant des anciens pouvait parfois se faire entendre par les oreilles des Hyliens pieux. Il écouta la conversation d'une oreille attentive, voulant en apprendre un peu plus sur cette famille. Les quatre jeunes femmes discutaient de chansons et il comprit qu'elles se disputaient sans méchanceté pour décider laquelle serait interprétée à l'anniversaire de la princesse. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Sir Hergo entrer dans la salle, s'arrêter pour chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose du regard et finalement le poser sur sa personne. Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers sa table et Link l'observa sur le qui-vive. Sa taille imposante fit rapidement de l'ombre sur les jeunes femmes lorsque celui-ci arriva à leurs hauteurs. Ayant l'attention du petit groupe, il se prosterna avec une certaine raideur et il dit d'une voix contrite :

\- Votre Altesse, mesdemoiselles...

\- C'est madame pour elle, se moqua Din en pointant Farore qui la fusilla du regard.

Link eut envie de rire lorsqu'il vit la panique dans les yeux d'Hergo.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, dit la princesse dans la direction du nouveau venu. Ma cousine aime beaucoup trop les taquineries. Quelle est la raison de votre présence ?

Le grand roux sembla reprendre courage et dit d'une voix ferme :

\- Sir Link est demandé aux quartiers généraux, Votre Altesse.

Link s'était déjà levé et après une légère courbette vers les femmes qui le saluèrent, il ramassa son assiette et contourna la table pour la déposer sur un charriot dans un coin de la pièce. Cela fait, il se dirigea vers la sortie où Sir Hergo l'attendait. Une fois côte à côte dans le couloir le géant s'énerva en essayant de contenir sa voix :

\- J'y crois pas ! Tu prends tes repas avec la princesse ? Pas juste elle, non ! Ses cousines aussi !

Hergo passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, détruisant un peu la coiffure impeccable qu'il portait la majorité du temps. Tout en continuant de marcher d'un bon pas, il se tourna soudainement vers Link, le dévisageant avec un air surpris :

\- Tu ne manges pratiquement jamais avec les soldats. Par Hylia, je sais que tu es logé dans les appartements royaux, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais si proche de la princesse. Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

\- Je suis son gardien, dit Link d'une voix neutre en regardant toujours devant lui.

\- Je n'en reviens pas de la chance que tu as...

\- Redis-moi ça lorsque je devrai combattre la Calamité, ne pût s'empêcher de répliquer Link.

Hergo renifla en le dévisageant de haut sans commenter. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur et se dirigèrent vers la première bâtisse où était localisé le premier régiment ainsi que les quartiers militaires. Hergo se pencha tout d'un coup à son oreille et chuchota :

\- Est-ce que ce serait possible de me présenter à la blonde ? J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les blondes.

\- Non, coupa Link d'une voix sèche en accélérant son pas.

\- Bien ! cracha Hergo. Tu peux le garder ton harem !

Link se retint de rouler ses yeux et ils franchirent le portail du bâtiment. Sir Talon l'attendait et après un hochement de tête, fit signe aux deux jeunes hommes de le suivre.

\- Je sais que je t'avais donné le reste de la journée de congé, mais cette réunion n'était pas prévue, expliqua l'entraîneur de Link. Quelques changements ont eu lieu à l'horaire des festivités. Les derniers invités arriveront demain ce qui risque d'accaparer tous les soldats disponibles.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle et découvrirent tous les commandants des régiments, ainsi que leurs seconds, assis ou debout autour d'une grande table. Link retourna la salutation silencieuse de son père du regard, celui-ci étant à côté du commandant du quatrième régiment. Si le héros avait croisé la plupart des soldats présents à cette réunion, il devait avouer qu'il ne les connaissait pas tant. Après un hiver passé en dehors du château, il avait commencé à oublier le statut de certains. Link se tourna vers le commandant en chef de toute la garnison, Sir Lafrel. C'était plutôt un vieil homme, le crâne légèrement dégarni et les cheveux restants d'un gris terne. Son teint était basané et son visage figé dans une moue perpétuelle. Sa carrure évidente montrait une force certaine et ses yeux vifs une grande intelligence. Il leva le bras et le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle.

\- Avec les circonstances actuelles, dit-il d'une voix puissante, j'ai jugé nécessaire de faire cette réunion. Étant donné la présence croissante de monstres sur les terres d'Hyrule et la construction des quatre robots, cette année pour l'anniversaire de la princesse nous devrons nous passer de la moitié de nos effectifs, ceux-ci se trouvant en mission à l'extérieur.

Link se renfrogna. Depuis son retour à la ville d'Hyrule, il avait été mis au fait de la multiplication des bokoblins. Et pas que. Il y avait les lézalfos, créatures ayant l'apparence générale de lézards et presque aussi grandes qu'un homme, capable de se déplacer sur ses deux pattes arrière et très rapide dans l'eau. Des moblins, possédant un physique un peu semblable aux bokoblins, mais étant pratiquement des géants - rivalisant avec la taille des gorons. Ils étaient peut-être moins vifs que les petits bokoblins, mais beaucoup plus forts. Sans oublier les centaléos. Ces monstres avaient le corps d'un cheval, un torse et des bras puissants de forme humanoïde et une tête faisant penser à celle d'un lion. Ils étaient à éviter et la consigne à suivre si l'on en rencontrait un, c'était de fuir ou se cacher.

\- Première chose, continua Sir Lafrel.

Il se tourna vers le héros qui se redressa inconsciemment.

\- Sir Link, vous allez être le soldat le plus près de la famille royale tout au long de cette fête. Vous ne laissez pas la princesse s'éloigner de plus de trois mètres de vous. Au moindre signe suspect, je veux que vous soyez apte à réagir instantanément. Vous avez bien appris les consignes pour chaque situation ?

\- Oui commandant, dit Link sans hésitation.

\- Bien, répliqua le chevalier satisfait.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le responsable du premier régiment et donna ses explications, faisant un résumé de toutes les tâches à venir. Chaque soldat présent reçut les instructions et devrait transmettre ses informations à leur garnison. Link n'aurait jamais deviné la gestion que cela nécessitait s'il n'avait pas participé aux préparatifs depuis les derniers jours. Chaque invité devait passer sous l'inspection de la garde, et cela, en respectant le statut de chacun. Ce qui n'était pas toujours facile.

\- Avant de terminer, dit Sir Lafrel au bout de presque une heure d'explication, le roi m'a demandé de porter une attention particulière aux gérudos.

\- Leur groupe n'a pas été aperçu, dit un chevalier en s'avançant. J'ai un garde posté toutes les heures de la journée dans la tour à l'Est pour surveiller leur arrivée dans la plaine. À moins qu'elles aient fait le détour par le nord, j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne viendront pas.

Sir Lafrel resta silencieux quelques secondes sans laisser transparaître ses émotions.

\- Tenez-moi personnellement informer de l'avancement de cette situation, dit-il enfin au chevalier. Sir Talon, pouvez-vous libérer un groupe de votre troupe ?

\- Le tiers de mes hommes assurent la surveillance de la construction du robot destiné aux gérudos. Et si ça n'était que de moi, j'enverrais le régiment au complet. Ces femmes n'ont pas bougé le petit doigt depuis le début des travaux et mes soldats peinent à garantir leur propre protection contre les bokoblins de la région. Ajouter à cela tous les ouvriers. Par contre, si je permets à d'autres membres de ma garnison d'aller là-bas, j'affaiblis la défense au château.

Les lèvres de Sir Lafrel se pincèrent que pour ne former qu'une mince ligne.

\- Nous devons connaître l'intention de ces guerrières, dit le commandant du premier régiment. Le roi ne doit pas sous-estimer leurs forces. Il ne doit surtout pas leur donner l'accès à une technologie qui pourrait se retourner contre nous.

\- Fais attention avec ses propos, dit un chevalier dans la pièce.

\- Il a raison, dit un autre homme. Pourquoi permettre à toutes les espèces de posséder de telles machines de guerre, mais pas nous ? Si la Calamité frappe, nous serons tout autant touchés !

Il y eut des murmures dans la petite salle et Link fronça les sourcils en voyant la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Si les Hyliens commençaient à jalouser les biens des autres habitants, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Silence, ordonna Sir Lafrel. Ceci est de la politique. Nous ne sommes pas concernés dans ces décisions. Vous devrez vous adresser au chancelier et aux conseillers du roi si certains des décrets vous déplaisent. Pour le moment, nous devons nous assurer de la sécurité de chacun des invités pour l'anniversaire de la princesse, y compris les gérudos. Sir Hergo.

À côté de Link, le géant remua sur place et fixa silencieusement le commandant en chef.

\- Choississez quatre soldats et dirigez-vous vers la ville des gérudos. Essayez d'en apprendre le plus sur leur retard ou leur absence.

\- Je dois prendre Ashei avec moi, dit Hergo. C'est la seule qui puisse entrer dans la ville advenant cette nécessité.

\- Les soldates se font rares, répliqua Lafrel avec une moue. J'ai besoin d'elle ici si jamais les représentantes gérudos venaient à arriver. Vous avez de la famille là-bas, non ?

Link cacha sa surprise et se força à rester immobile pour ne pas se retourner vers le chevalier qu'il reconnaissait comme son plus féroce rival. Celui-ci répondit :

\- Je suis un homme. Je ne peux pas entrer dans la ville. Je n'ai jamais pu sauf lorsque j'étais dans le ventre de ma mère.

\- Ce qui est déjà plus que tous ceux réunis ici, déclara le commandant. Je ne peux toutefois pas accéder à cette requête. Si jamais ces femmes n'ont pas prévu de se rendre à la fête de la princesse, atteindre cette destination vous prendra plusieurs jours. Le chantier du robot sera sur votre route. Vous vérifierez si eux n'auraient pas de plus amples informations.

\- Bien mon commandant, dit Hergo.

\- Cela clôt cette rencontre, termina Sir Lafrel. Il n'y en aura pas d'autres dans les prochains jours. Vous êtes libérés.

Le commandant en chef quitta prestement les lieux. Certains des soldats l'imitèrent tandis que d'autres se retrouvèrent en petit groupe pour discuter entre eux. Link fut rejoint par son père.

\- Ta mère m'a dit que tu es allé la voir cet après-midi ? dit-il en souriant.

\- Oui, répliqua le héros content. Elle semble déjà avoir une bonne clientèle.

\- Le chiffre d'affaire des commerces de la ville se fait en grande majorité à cette période-ci de l'année. Colin était déçu de ne pas t'avoir croisé. Il aura terminé l'école dans quelques jours, si tu veux passer une fois cette fête finie, il serait heureux.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, dit Link mal à l'aise de ne pas avoir pensé à laisser quelque chose pour son benjamin.

Rusl regarda derrière son épaule et Link tourna la tête pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention. Sir Hergo avait une discussion difficile avec un des chevaliers présents pendant la réunion et semblait sur le point de frapper son interlocuteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Link en observant Hergo quitter la pièce les poings serrés.

Son père expliqua d'une voix neutre :

\- Le soldat avec lequel ton ami conversait...

Link s'interrogea à savoir s'il pouvait considérer Hergo comme son ami, mais garda cette réflexion pour lui-même.

\- ...il semblerait que le frère de cet homme ait été tué par une gérudo, il y a quelques années. Cette femme se cacherait dans sa ville et la requête du roi pour un jugement équitable aurait été refusée. Depuis ce temps, il a une haine profonde pour les guerrières. Hergo étant le fils d'une d'entre elles...

\- Comment as-tu eu toutes ses informations ? demanda Link surpris en se tournant vers le patriarche.

\- J'écoute, dit simplement son père avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme remarqua :

\- Je croyais que les femmes gérudos n'avaient que des filles.

Rusl haussa les épaules et dit :

\- Moi aussi.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Rusl ajouta :

\- Je retourne à la maison. Je ne pense pas que l'on se croise dans les jours qui vont suivre. Mon régiment est chargé de la surveillance de la partie ouest.

\- À partir de demain, je dois rester avec la princesse en tout temps, précisa Link même s'il savait que son père avait été mis au fait de tout cela.

Avec un hochement de tête Rusl dit :

\- Alors d'ici notre prochaine rencontre, que la déesse Hylia soit avec toi fils.

Link répliqua avec un sérieux feint :

\- Elle n'aurait pas le choix, je dois escorter sa réincarnation pratiquement jusqu'aux toilettes.

Rusl roula des yeux en retenant un sourire et gronda :

\- Tâche de bien te conduire.

\- Je sais, dit le jeune homme cette fois-ci raisonnable. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Rusl lui tapa affectueusement l'épaule et quitta les lieux.

OoOoO

Rien n'aurait pu préparer Link à l'anniversaire de Zelda. Si la veille, un nombre incroyable de visiteurs avaient envahi le peu d'espace vide encore disponible du château, en ce jour de fête, même la ville de l'autre côté des murailles était pleine à craquer de touristes provenant des quatre coins du royaume. La princesse avait passé la majorité de la matinée et de l'après-midi à circuler entre tous les invités autorisés dans la cour royale. Des salutations suivies de présentations et de voeux s'enchaînaient et se mélangeaient dans la tête du héros. Zelda avait toujours été accompagnée de l'un de ses prétendants qui chacun à leur tour, s'accrochaient à elle dès qu'elle réussissait à se débarrasser poliment du précédent. Lui, il restait à quelques pas, accomplissant son rôle avec un masque d'impassibilité et un silence exemplaire. Il en profitait pour observer son environnement, remarquant tous les soldats présents qui, dans leur armure fraîchement polie, étaient immobiles tout en gardant leur poste. Il avait détaillé le seigneur qui aurait pu être le mari de la princesse si celle-ci n'était pas parvenue à retarder l'évènement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait déclaré au roi et à la reine pour les empêcher de suivre la tradition, mais il se souvenait de son soulagement - qu'elle avait tenté de cacher sans succès - lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne se fiancerait pas cette année. Il comprenait les propos choquants qu'Impa avait eus avec la princesse au village de Cocorico, il y avait déjà quelques semaines. Lord Ernest semblait être un homme très bien. Toutefois, il avait l'air aussi vieux que le monarque. Cela avait été étrange de voir la princesse au côté d'un tel homme, même un court moment dans la journée. Songer qu'elle aurait pu être sa femme d'ici moins d'un an l'était bien plus. Mais, au grand jamais, il exposerait ses pensées à quiconque et encore moins à Zelda avec qui il s'entendait si bien maintenant.

Le repas approchait à grands pas. De retour dans les appartements royaux, Link attendait patiemment dans le couloir que Zelda finisse sa préparation dans sa chambre. Presque tous les invités logés dans les quartiers royaux étaient descendus pour le souper, y compris le roi et la reine d'Hyrule. Il sourit en voyant les sept petits zoras qui sortirent d'une des pièces et s'amusèrent dans le corridor un peu plus loin. Leur père, que Link savait maintenant être le roi des zoras, était à l'entrée et leur demanda d'arrêter leurs enfantillages sans succès. C'était un homme-poisson de grande taille possédant une silhouette gracieuse et des épaules larges qui étaient recouvertes d'une toge de soie d'un noir de jais descendant jusqu'à ses genoux. Si les écailles de son torse et de son visage étaient blanches, le reste de son corps était d'un bleu éclatant. Au lieu d'une chevelure au niveau de la tête, celle-ci se terminait en forme d'une queue de poisson, caractéristique commune à tous les membres appartenant à ce peuple. Le roi des zoras croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, laissant voir les branchies ornant les deux côtés de son corps au niveau de ses poumons et dit en direction de Link :

\- Je n'ai besoin que d'un regard pour que mes sujets obéissent aux moindres de mes ordres.

Il soupira et pointa vaguement les enfants qui avaient débuté un concours improvisé de pirouette dans le couloir.

\- Et je n'ai aucune autorité sur eux.

Link tenta de garder son sérieux même si un sourire apparut sur son visage. Une zora ayant une tête de moins que le roi et possédant des écailles d'un violet tirant sur le cyan sortit de la pièce en contournant l'homme-poisson et tapa dans ses mains. Les jeunes arrêtèrent immédiatement leurs jeux et accoururent joyeusement la rejoindre.

\- Vous allez obéir à votre père lors du souper les enfants ? demanda-t-elle.

Ceux-ci rirent en se regardant un air espiègle sur le visage.

\- Ou bien vous préférez rester ici faire une sieste avec maman ? continua la femme-poisson pensive. Quel dommage, j'ai entendu dire que le gâteau de ce soir serait énorme...

\- On va obéir ! répliquèrent les petits zoras en coeur.

\- À qui ?

\- À maman ! dirent-ils rapidement.

\- Et ?

\- Papa aussi, ajoutèrent-ils avec une moue comique.

\- C'est une soirée importante qui nous attend, dit le roi en s'avançant vers ses enfants. Vous devez bien vous comporter pour l'honneur de tous les zoras.

Ils approuvèrent solennellement de la tête.

\- Bien, dit-il satisfait. Maintenant, allons nous placer pour le souper...

Les enfants ne patientèrent pas pour entendre la suite et s'écrièrent de joie, courant dans le couloir en direction de la salle à manger.

\- Bien essayer chéri, dit la zora en les suivant tranquillement.

Marchant devant Link, elle sourit et salua :

\- Sir Link.

\- Reine Lulu, répondit Link en courbant l'échine.

Elle se tourna vers son époux et dit :

\- Tu viens Mikau ?

Le zora passa une main sur son visage et s'avança vers sa femme sans discuter. Link se retrouva rapidement seul dans le couloir et la nervosité qu'il avait ressentie face au souper qui l'attendait revint à la charge. S'il connaissait la place qu'il devait occuper lors de l'évènement, il n'avait jamais été entouré par autant de gens importants. Faite qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide, pensa-t-il inquiet. Après quelques minutes, une autre porte s'ouvrit et cette fois, Din et Nayru sortirent de la pièce, somptueusement habillées et coiffées.

\- Oh oh, dit Din en se tournant vers Link. Zelda est encore dans sa chambre.

\- J'étais sûre que nous étions les dernières ici, enchaîna Nayru en s'approchant du chevalier.

Une fois arrivée à l'entrée, elle toqua et dit :

\- Zelda, tu es prête ?

Link était étonné lorsqu'il entendait les cousines parler entre elles. Cette familiarité qu'elles avaient avec les trois femmes semblait inexistante avec la majorité des personnes. La princesse avait toujours vouvoyé quiconque lui adressait la parole, y compris ses propres parents. Si Link et Zelda laissaient tomber cette formalité la plupart du temps, c'était la première fois, mise à part avec Impa, qu'il la voyait faire de même avec d'autres.

\- Encore quelques minutes, dit la princesse d'une voix rauque de l'autre côté de la porte.

Link se tourna surpris vers Nayru. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec la voix de la future souveraine. Ce qui n'était pas bon, car elle et ses trois cousines allaient chanter pour tous les invités avant le début du repas.

\- Elle est malade, dit Din en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Encore.

\- Je vais entrer, annonça Nayru en tournant la poignée pour pousser la porte.

Link regarda dans la pièce pour voir la princesse face à la fenêtre, les mains appuyées sur le cadre de celle-ci, le dos vouté et les épaules suivant sa respiration profonde. Nayru l'avait rejointe et lui caressa les omoplates doucement.

\- Combien de fois ?

\- Juste une, répondit Zelda.

Link se tourna avec un visage interrogateur pour faire face à Din, qui s'était avancée à sa hauteur. Celle-ci mima quelqu'un qui vomissait silencieusement en réponse à sa question muette. Il fit la grimace et souhaita pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Zelda. Il était bien placé pour savoir ce que la nervosité pouvait provoquer comme réaction physique. Même si cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

\- C'est la même histoire chaque année, murmura la rousse. Malgré cela, elle réussit à chanter mieux que moi et mes soeurs réunies.

Chaque année ? pensa le jeune héros en fronçant ses sourcils. Pourtant la princesse ne lui avait pas semblé éprouver une quelconque gêne. Ou peut-être le cachait-elle très bien ? Il est vrai que cette fois-ci, elle allait devoir se donner en spectacle devant les hauts dignitaires de tout le royaume. Lui n'avait qu'à faire le piquet à ses côtés et il sentait poindre la panique en songeant à ce qu'il arriverait s'il faisait un faux pas. Avec Din tout près, il attendit patiemment les deux femmes qui après quelques minutes, les rejoignirent dans le couloir. Si Zelda avait un visage un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, elle lui sourit, faisant ainsi taire son inquiétude. Din sortit un petit sac d'un pli de sa robe et dénoua la lanière qui le retenait fermé. Ensuite, elle tendit à la princesse.

\- Oh par les déesses, j'en ai de besoin, affirma celle-ci en prenant un des bonbons.

Link put sentir l'odeur de menthe quand Din lui proposa une friandise. Avec hésitation, il se servit à son tour et remercia la jeune femme en déposant la gâterie sur sa langue. Le goût, sucré et mentholé, envahit son palais. Il avait déjà hâte de dire à Arielle qu'il avait eu droit à ses petits bonbons si rares.

\- Et moi ? dit Nayru en regardant sa soeur ranger les sucreries.

\- Tu en as mangé cinq ! répliqua Din.

\- Petite ingrate, maugréa la blonde.

\- Allons-y, dit la princesse en replaçant ses lunettes nerveusement. Nous devons être installées avant le discours du roi.

Nayru et Din prirent les devants en se querellant tout bas. Avant de suivre le duo, Zelda lui fit face.

\- J'aimerais que tu ne parles pas de cet incident, murmura-t-elle.

\- Pas besoin de demander, dit Link doucement.

Et avec plus d'entrain, il raconta en se tenant aux côtés de la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers ses cousines :

\- À la fête de mon village natal, je devais toujours jouer quelques chansons à la flute.

\- Tu joues de la flute ? dit la princesse en tournant son visage surpris vers le héros.

\- Oui, ma grand-mère maternelle me l'a enseignée à moi et les percussions à Arielle.

\- Je ne savais pas, murmura-t-elle. Je sais peu de choses sur toi et ta famille.

Elle fit la moue et pour l'égayer Link balaya l'air de sa main en disant :

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir. Je pourrais résumer ça avant que nous arrivions à la salle de réception.

\- Je me réserve le droit d'entendre ce résumé, sourit la princesse. Mais avant, ton histoire ?

\- Oui...bref, continua Link. L'année de mes douze ans, je ne me souviens plus de la raison, mais c'était une fête un peu plus spéciale au village. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Je me rappelle m'être demandé si tout le royaume n'était pas débarqué à Elimith. Pendant que j'attendais mon tour avec Arielle derrière l'estrade, et que nous nous effrayions mutuellement en discutant des pires scénarios qui pourraient nous arriver pendant notre prestation...

\- Oh non, ria Zelda. Très mauvaise idée.

\- Je sais, dit Link. Et bref, à angoisser ainsi, j'ai été malade juste avant mon tour. Et pas avec grâce, non. J'avais sali ma veste neuve au complet. J'ai dû mettre celle d'Arielle qui heureusement portait une robe en dessous. Lorsque j'ai commencé à jouer, j'avais tellement la bouche pâteuse que j'ai manqué ma première suite de notes. Arielle était derrière moi à improviser un solo de percussion pour que cela ne s'entende pas...

Link eut un petit rire à ce souvenir.

\- Tout ça pour dire que tu n'es pas la seule, termina le héros.

Zelda tripotait la monture de ses lunettes, signe de sa nervosité, en surveillant de loin Din et Nayru. Elle déclara plus bas, alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée de la salle :

\- J'avais espéré que cette...faiblesse disparaisse avec le temps.

\- Ma grand-mère, chuchota Link, me disait toujours de jouer pour une personne seulement. De choisir quelqu'un qui t'apprécie toi et ce que tu fais sans jugement. Et juste penser à bien jouer pour cet individu.

Zelda s'arrêta dans le couloir, laissa retomber son bras, et fit face à Link qui était légèrement en retrait derrière elle.

\- Alors Sir Link, dit-elle à voix basse. Je vais chanter pour vous. Car je sais que vous ne fuiriez pas vos responsabilités même s'il advenait que je chante avec autant d'élégance que le corbeau qui a élu domicile juste sous ma fenêtre.

\- Et je serai le premier à applaudir votre performance Votre Altesse, répliqua-t-il en gardant son sérieux.

Zelda sourit, dévoilant ses dents, et Link sentit une chaleur se former dans son ventre. Il répondit à sa bonne humeur et reprit sa marche lorsque d'un pas assuré, elle se dirigea vers la salle. Elle passa l'entrée où son nom fut annoncé par un serviteur à la ronde, suivie du sien. Link avait retrouvé son masque sérieux et restait légèrement en retrait de la princesse. Elle s'arrêtait à pratiquement chaque groupe pour recevoir de nouveau les voeux pour son anniversaire de toute la haute société. La salle était très grande, somptueusement décorée. D'un côté se trouvait une estrade où les musiciens jouaient une douce mélodie tandis que de l'autre, de longues tables avaient été installées et sur elles, de la vaisselle étincelante de propreté avait été posée en préparation au souper. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement et avec l'impression que quelques minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis leurs arrivés, la princesse et ses trois cousines étaient déjà sur l'estrade. Link s'était placé tout près à l'avant-scène pour être prompt à réagir en cas d'incident et écoutait d'une oreille distraite le discours du roi. Farore s'installa sur un tabouret derrière une harpe tandis que Zelda était à la droite de Din et Nayru qui étaient un peu plus avancées. La harpiste tapait silencieusement le tempo sur le bois de son instrument et les trois jeunes femmes attendaient posément leur tour. Les sept petits zoras s'étaient approchés eux aussi et sautillaient sur place sous la surveillance étroite de leurs parents. Si le pourcentage d'hyliens dans la salle était plus élevé que les autres races réunis, Link pouvait noter la présence d'au moins une dizaine de zoras excluant la famille royale, tout autant de piafs et cinq gorons. Aucune gérudo ne s'était présentée cette année et si personne ne faisait allusion à cela pour le moment, même Link savait que ce manquement ne serait pas sans conséquence. Il pensa à son père qui passerait la soirée à faire des rondes de surveillance. Il songea à sa mère, Arielle et Colin qui devait être en train de profiter de la fête dehors dans la ville, où des spectacles en tout genre ainsi que des stands avaient envahi les rues.

\- Et pour entamer cette belle soirée, voici les voix de la princesse et les comtesses du lac Hylia, termina le roi puissamment.

Le silence se fit et même les petits zoras s'étaient immobilisés complètement. Farore fit délicatement glisser ses doigts sur les cordes de la harpe, faisant résonner un accord précis. Elle laissa mourir les notes et soudainement la voix de Zelda s'éleva seule dans la salle. Link sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine en l'écoutant. Cette voix lui rappelait le pouvoir que sa propriétaire possédait. Elle était lumineuse tout en étant chaleureuse, le tout soutenu avec une puissance malgré la douceur de la mélodie. La harpe se fit entendre et Din rejoignit Zelda, mais une quinte plus basse. Son chant était interprété avec autant de chaleur que celui de la princesse, mais avec un peu moins de volume. Ce fut lorsque Nayru mélangea sa voix aux deux autres, celle-ci étant plus cristalline, que Link ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur. Il regretta de ne pas comprendre les paroles chantées en vieux hyliens. Il y avait tant d'émotion. Si au début, il y avait de la tristesse dans les paroles, l'espoir se glissa lentement dans les notes jusqu'à ce que le tout prenne une allure presque joyeuse. À ce moment précis, il croisa le regard de la princesse et devina le sourire sur ses lèvres. Il s'empressa de refermer sa bouche et se redressa en retrouvant son visage impassible. La chanson se termina dans un crescendo de voix et il fut un des premiers à applaudir. Il rit légèrement en entendant les cris de joie des petits zoras qui sautillaient sur place. Il rejoignit la princesse lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre les trois marches de l'estrade et il tendit son bras qu'elle prit avec un sourire poli. Mais il pouvait voir ses yeux brillants et il s'efforça de garder un masque sérieux malgré l'envie de la féliciter pour une telle performance. Les petits zoras encerclèrent la jeune femme d'un seul mouvement et débitèrent leurs appréciations de manière désordonnée.

\- Votre Altesse, dit le roi Mikau en s'approchant pour arrêter l'assaut de ses enfants. Votre voix ainsi que celles des comtesses sont un vrai cadeau des déesses.

Link ne put qu'approuver intérieurement.

\- Merci, répondit Zelda avec un sourire. Venant d'un musicien tel que vous, ce compliment a beaucoup de valeur.

La princesse fit face à la reine des zoras, qui avait suivi son mari.

\- Je crois bien que vous avez surpassé tous mes enseignements, dit la femme-zora avec fierté.

\- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Zelda perplexe.

\- Vous voulez entendre les gammes que je pratique maintenant ? continua Lulu en haussant un sourcil.

Elle pointa l'un de ses enfants et dit :

\- Sidon ! Arrête d'énerver Ladomi ! Dorefah ! Replace ton châle ! Mipha ! Si tu dois aller aux petit coin, demande-le !

\- Je dois aller au petit coin, dit tout bas la menue zora rouge sous le rire des adultes.

\- Bref, déclara Lulu avec un clin d'oeil. Sans conteste, vous avez dépassé le maître. Peut-être un de ces enfants pourra vous faire compétition un jour. En attendant...

Elle se pencha pour attraper Mipha dans ses bras et s'écria :

\- Mes poissons, allons tous faire un tour avant le souper !

Les autres petits zoras se précipitèrent dans le couloir précédant leur mère. Link observa le regard attendri de la princesse en direction de la famille. Celle-ci fit de nouveau face au roi avant de prendre la parole :

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez déjà trouvé un pilote au robot ?

\- Votre Altesse, dit-il avec un sourire en coin dévoilant ses crocs. Ce choix a été fait le jour où j'ai vu la maquette. Je vais être le pilote et je me battrai à vos côtés contre le Fléau.

Link remarqua la surprise de Zelda qui tenta de la cacher.

\- Je...hésita-t-elle. Je suis honorée.

En souriant davantage, le roi se pencha vers la jeune femme et ajouta plus bas :

\- Nous avons entendu certaines rumeurs concernant les pouvoirs de la princesse d'Hyrule.

Son regard glissa vers Link un court instant et il continua :

\- Nous sommes un peuple très spirituel et nous souhaiterions la bénédiction de la princesse, bénédiction que l'on dit venant tout droit de la déesse Hylia. Avec ce qui prend forme dans le royaume, une sécurité de plus, pour notre paix d'esprit, ne fera pas de mal. J'en ai déjà fait la demande à votre père et si cela est possible, j'espèrerais recevoir votre visite bientôt.

Link remarqua les joues rouges de Zelda et celle-ci chercha ses mots avant de finalement prendre la parole :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Encore une fois, je serais honorée de faire cela pour vous et votre peuple.

Le roi Mikau se redressa et hocha la tête avec satisfaction alors que la reine Delia approchait de sa fille.

\- D'ici là, dit-il, je vous souhaite encore un bon anniversaire.

Le zora se prosterna légèrement lorsque la souveraine arriva à leur hauteur et partit rejoindre un autre groupe.

\- C'était une prestation parfaite, dit Delia en prenant les mains de Zelda.

Link observa attentivement lorsque la reine ferma lentement les yeux. Elle les ouvrit quelques secondes après.

\- Ce sera une belle soirée, dit-elle.

\- Vous auriez pu me dire cela avant le spectacle, maugréa Zelda.

La reine eut un sourire et agrippa le bras de sa fille en enchaînant :

\- Votre père nous attend pour débuter le repas.

Link suivit les deux femmes tout en pensant au propos du roi Mikau. Se demandant si bientôt, il aurait la chance de visiter le fameux domaine des zoras.

* * *

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 6 février 2019.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Le plan (plutôt brouillon) de cette histoire m'indique que nous sommes arrivés à la moitié, yeah ! Par contre, cette information est bonne jusqu'à ce que j'aie une autre idée...MAIS, ça ne devrait pas être le cas ! Donc, bonne lecture :)**

8

Zelda termina la lecture du texte, son front plissé de concentration, et baissa le parchemin sur ses genoux.

\- En tant qu'élue de la déesse Hylia et en son nom, énonça-t-elle en fixant la vue extérieure que lui prodiguait la fenêtre juste en face, j'offre ma bénédiction à tous les habitants de ce domaine. Que la paix remplisse ces murs, que sous ce toit rayonne la joie et que cette eau qui coule en vous et autour de vous, vous...euh...

La princesse releva son parchemin et relut rapidement la fin de la phrase.

\- Vous apporte richesse et bonheur, compléta-t-elle.

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle répéta plusieurs fois, s'assurant avoir bien appris le paragraphe par coeur et soupira quand elle fut satisfaite. Elle laissa tomber le rouleau sur la table et se leva pour faire quelques pas dans le petit salon. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à la porte d'entrée qu'elle avait gardée ouverte, elle découvrit le chancelier qui l'observait. Immédiatement sur la défensive, Zelda s'immobilisa et dévisagea l'homme devant elle.

\- Le roi demande à vous voir dans la grande salle, dit-il simplement.

Même si le timbre qu'il avait utilisé était neutre, Zelda ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre une note de condescendance. Le chancelier Léonard se déplaça quand elle vint le rejoindre et la regarda de haut alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui pour se rendre dans le couloir. Elle grimaça intérieurement lorsqu'il la suivit.

\- Sa jeune majesté a reçu un nombre élevé de louanges sur sa performance lors de son anniversaire, la complimenta-t-il sur un ton de conversation. Vous méritez tous ses éloges.

\- C'est gentil à vous, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Elle accéléra légèrement le pas, souhaitant arriver au plus vite à la grande salle.

\- Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à vous faire quant à votre avenir, continua-t-il tout en la suivant de près. Votre voix est et restera votre meilleur atout pour trouver un bon parti.

Zelda serra les dents. Même après tant d'années, il ne cessait de la tourmenter avec ses commentaires désobligeants. Elle haïssait cet homme. Par Hylia, elle le détestait depuis le jour où étant enfant, il avait été nommé son tuteur. Elle se souvenait des nombreuses fois où elle avait pleuré en sa présence, incapable d'apprendre quoi que ce soit. Des tâches aussi simples qu'identifier des formes s'apparentaient à une montagne insurmontable pour elle. Toute petite, elle l'avait entendu lorsqu'il avait annoncé au roi et à la reine qu'elle était arriérée. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais diriger le royaume avec si peu d'intelligence. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle l'avait cru. Et qu'encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait d'y croire à nouveau dans les moments de doute. Impa avait raison. Ces mauvais souvenirs qu'elle tentait de garder enfouis tout au fond d'elle, cette douleur qui ne cherchait qu'à remonter à la surface, elle devait trouver un moyen de l'accepter. De la changer en quelque chose de positif. Cependant, la seule chose encourageante qui lui traversa l'esprit fut d'imaginer son poing s'écrasant sur le visage du chancelier. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle, elle croisa le regard de Link et elle se sentit un peu mieux. Car l'image du héros écrasant son poing sur le visage du chancelier était encore mieux que la précédente.

\- Votre Altesse, dit le commandant Lafrel au côté de Link.

Les deux chevaliers se prosternèrent légèrement quand elle se plaça tout près d'eux et elle leur sourit poliment. Son père, installé sur son trône, la regarda alors qu'elle courbait l'échine dans sa direction en signe de déférence.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, ma fille, que vous avez été invité au domaine des zoras, commença le monarque en soulevant le parchemin sur ses genoux.

\- Le roi zora m'a fait part de son souhait de me recevoir pour offrir la bénédiction de la déesse, répondit Zelda d'une voix posée. Rauru a aidé à la conception d'une cérémonie s'il advenait que vous acceptiez sa demande.

\- J'ai eu ouï-dire de cela, dit simplement le patriarche.

Il se tourna vers le commandant Lafrel qui prit la relève sous son ordre silencieux.

\- Votre Altesse, dit-il en direction de la princesse. Nous avons convenu qu'en ces temps incertains, nous ne pouvions vous escorter aussi loin sans porter atteinte à votre sécurité.

Si Zelda fût déçue par cette annonce, elle s'efforça de garder un visage impassible. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas accaparer les soldats pour son unique protection alors que le royaume était de plus en plus envahi par des monstres. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Elle avait passé les derniers mois hors du château, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire depuis l'année où elle avait réveillé ses pouvoirs.

\- Mais, continua le monarque vers la princesse qui suivit la conversation du regard, les zoras sont nos plus précieux alliés et ont ma totale confiance. Il a donc été décidé que vous voyagerez avec la technologie sheikah. Le roi Mikau possède un portail à même sa cité supprimant mes craintes à votre égard.

Zelda n'osait pas y croire.

\- Vous resterez au domaine une semaine, ajouta le souverain.

De nouveau, il observa son commandant et celui-ci enchaîna :

\- Il n'y aura aucune annonce de votre départ qui a été prévu demain en fin d'après-midi. Comme à son habitude, Sir Link sera votre gardien. Il partira un peu plus tôt pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement du processus…

La princesse pinça les lèvres devant le doute évident du soldat le plus haut gradé concernant la technologie des sheikahs. Depuis l'incident dans la tour d'Akkala, il y a de cela presque deux ans, le roi avait restreint l'utilisation des portails et Sir Lafrel avait été l'un des premiers à approuver cette décision.

\- …et après avoir reçu sa confirmation, vous pourrez partir à votre tour, conclut Sir Lafrel.

Elle pouvait cependant passer outre le dédain du commandant sur la méthode de transport, car elle avait maintenant la certitude de faire un voyage hors des enceintes du château. Reste calme, se concentra la princesse. Pas de trépidation devant le roi qui pourrait prendre cela comme un manque de contrôle de sa personne.

\- Princesse Zelda, Sir Link, énuméra le monarque. Vous pouvez disposer et faire vos préparatifs pour ce séjour. Soyez au portail demain à quatorze heures.

La princesse hocha doucement la tête pendant que Link se prosternait. Les deux jeunes gens se détournèrent et Zelda ignora le sourire amical du chancelier lorsqu'elle passa à côté. Une fois dans le couloir, elle ralentit le pas pour que Link se place à ses côtés :

\- Prêt pour une autre sortie ? dit-elle tout bas.

Link approuva immédiatement et indiqua en laissant déborder un peu de son enthousiasme :

\- J'espère voir la créature divine ! On dit que sa tête fait dix fois la hauteur d'un humain !

\- La quoi ? demanda Zelda même si elle se doutait de la réponse.

\- Le robot des zoras, expliqua le chevalier. En fait, les quatre robots sont appelés ainsi. Je ne sais pas qui a décidé d'utiliser ce terme, mais en ville, c'est ainsi qu'on les nomme.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit approprié, énonça Zelda pensive. Ces robots n'ont rien de divin.

\- Vous avez participé à leur conception, contredit Link.

\- Je ne suis pas…

La princesse se tut et fit la moue devant son regard insistant.

\- Te souviens-tu de la légende de la relique de la Triforce ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Link sûr de lui. On raconte que celui qui trouverait la relique sacrée aurait droit à n'importe quel vœu. Mais c'est juste un conte pour…

Zelda haussa un sourcil faisant taire le chevalier.

\- On raconte qu'il y a fort longtemps, cette relique était bien réelle et qu'un homme tenta de se l'approprier avec comme souhait de gouverner le monde. La princesse…

Zelda garda le silence un instant lorsqu'un garde croisa leur route et les salua.

\- Je connais cette légende, dit Link une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau seuls dans le couloir.

\- Tu sais donc que la princesse ainsi que le héros essayèrent de l'arrêter en s'appropriant la relique avant lui, poursuivit l'héritière du trône.

\- La légende du héros du temps, approuva le jeune homme. Plusieurs voulant la prendre, la Triforce se divisa en trois, une partie allant à chacun d'eux. Pourquoi me parler de cette histoire ?

\- Et bien, le héros de l'époque se retrouva avec la portion représentant le courage, expliqua Zelda un sourire en coin.

Et elle ajouta alors qu'ils arrivaient aux appartements royaux.

\- Peut-être même la possède-t-il encore. Devrions-nous l'appeler Link le divin ?

Le concerné s'était arrêté avec la princesse devant la chambre de celle-ci.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, contredit Link. Ne me compare pas avec tes robots. Le nom « créatures divines » est approprié pour eux.

Et son visage montrant de l'aversion, il ajouta :

\- Link le divin…j'ai l'impression d'être une sorte de diseur de bonne aventure.

\- Mais tu es beaucoup plus divin que ces robots que j'ai aidés à dessiner.

\- Et bien, si je suis Link le divin, comment devrions-nous t'appeler ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'enchaîner :

\- La divine princesse des déesses, réincarnation d'Hylia, protectrice du royaume d'Hyrule, détentrice du pouvoir de…

\- Briller, se moqua Zelda en passant une main sur son visage exaspérée.

\- …et de la compréhension de l'algèbre, bien entendu.

\- Arrête, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Nous sommes totalement hors propos.

\- Je te suggère de t'habituer au nom « créatures divines », répliqua Link. La plupart des gens l'utilisent.

\- Bien, dit-elle en se détournant.

Et tout en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle ajouta :

\- J'espère que j'aurai l'occasion d'aller voir la « créature divine », comme tu l'appelles, et je veux être prête si j'ai une telle opportunité.

\- Bien divine princesse des déesses, se moqua Link, réincarnation d'Hy…

La jeune femme grogna en se retournant :

\- Va te préparer Link !

\- Je suis toujours prêt, annonça le chevalier d'une voix assurée.

Zelda soupira en regardant vers le plafond et elle ferma la porte sur le visage souriant du jeune homme. Seule dans la pièce, elle accourut vers sa tablette sheikah et l'ouvrit. Elle afficha la carte d'Hyrule et trouva le domaine des zoras facilement. Le portail à cet endroit n'était pas encore activé, mais elle était certaine de perdre plusieurs minutes de son temps demain à espionner l'heure de son ouverture. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le petit robot immobile sur son bureau et l'excitation noua ses entrailles. Elle envoya une pensée à la déesse, souhaitant avoir l'occasion de visiter le chantier de construction du robot des zoras.

OoOoO

Zelda était au domaine des zoras depuis maintenant un jour. Le roi Mikau, son épouse, la reine Lulu, et leurs sept enfants l'avaient chaleureusement accueilli la veille alors qu'elle se rematérialisait sur le portail sheikah situé sous la salle du trône. Link, qui avait dû se téléporter en tout trois fois, avait eu l'air d'en subir les inconforts, mais sans se plaindre. Elle avait été éblouie par l'architecture du domaine. Elle était déjà venue en ces lieux, mais c'était avant qu'on ne découvre le problème de avec ses yeux. De voir que ce qui leur servait de bâtiment était en fait un gigantesque poisson sculpté dans la pierre était impressionnant. Les arches et même le plancher, tout avait été méticuleusement taillé et l'était encore pour l'entretien, ce qui était un travail fastidieux s'étendant sur de nombreuses années. Cependant, ce genre de défi n'effrayait pas les zoras qui étaient les créatures d'Hyrule vivant le plus longtemps, certains atteignant presque quatre cents ans de vie. Le plus merveilleux dans ce travail avait été de constater les jeux de lumière que la pierre, qui était ici de la gemme, provoquait à partir du moment où le soleil se couchait. Elle avait de la difficulté à trouver les mots pour décrire une telle beauté. Link, qui avait assisté à ce phénomène la veille en même temps qu'elle, pour la première fois, avait lui aussi été bouche bée. C'était comme si la ville s'illuminait toute entière alors qu'autour, la nuit prenait sa place.

\- Princesse ? dit Link de l'autre côté de la porte.

La jeune femme fit la moue, debout devant le miroir, dans la petite chambre qu'on lui avait généreusement fournie pour son séjour. La cérémonie pour la bénédiction aurait lieu dans quatre jours, lui donnant suffisamment de temps pour se préparer adéquatement. De plus, sa première demande, qui avait été de visiter le chantier de construction de la créature divine, avait été acceptée. Un problème s'était toutefois rapidement présenté. Pour l'atteindre, elle devrait "chevaucher" un zora sur l'eau qui l'y amènerait à la nage. Impossible d'utiliser la voie de terre, s'était-elle fait dire. Si le domaine, bâti sur un lac entouré de montagnes, était sécuritaire, ces mêmes montagnes, qui servaient de barrières naturelles, étaient aussi une opportunité de cachette pour les monstres qui rôdaient à Hyrule. D'où la nécessité de voyager par l'eau, là où les zoras avaient l'avantage, et de loin, sur pratiquement toutes les autres espèces.

\- Tu vas devoir sortir un jour, ajouta Link toujours à l'extérieur.

\- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, répondit-elle.

Le fameux problème dans tout ça était qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Elle avait été gênée de l'admettre au roi lorsque celui-ci lui avait permis de voir la créature divine. C'était infaisable, pour sa sécurité, qu'elle omette de dire ce fait. Il avait donc été décidé - sous l'exclamation de joie des sept enfants royaux - que la princesse devrait avant tout, apprendre à nager. Le deuxième point délicat qui était apparu était son habit. Impossible de se déplacer dans l'eau avec une robe. Zelda s'était sentie perdue en écoutant les propos échangés sur le vêtement le plus approprié pour une telle activité. La réponse des zoras était bien sûr d'y aller carrément nus, car c'était ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait immédiatement contesté cela, les raisons se bousculant dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que son chevalier vienne à son aide. Link avait rapidement expliqué que sa soeur, pour la baignade, portait un maillot de corps attaché à un pantalon court. Souvent, pour éviter la morsure du soleil, elle enfilait une robe pas trop longue par-dessus. Une couturière avait alors été appelée pour prendre ses mensurations et tard le lendemain matin, le fameux habit lui avait été apporté. C'était ce qu'elle avait sur le dos en ce moment. Le premier vêtement, en une pièce, était exactement ce que Link avait décrit, la culotte très courte lui arrivant à peine à la mi-cuisse. De plus, pour faciliter les mouvements dans l'eau, celui-ci était très moulant. Même si le tissu était soyeux sur sa peau, elle était inconfortable dans ce costume qui ne cachait rien de ses formes. La deuxième tenue était une petite robe qu'elle avait mise par-dessus. Elle était faite d'un matériel incroyablement doux et sans l'ombre d'un doute trop mince, ne recouvrant pas vraiment l'habit en dessous. Elle se fixait dans le miroir depuis trop longtemps, portant le vêtement de couleur violet qui était trop indécent, n'arrivant pas à se convaincre de sortir de la pièce malgré Link qui attendait avec de plus en plus d'impatience de l'autre côté. Par Hylia, ce vêtement était tellement court qu'elle pouvait sentir les pointes de ses cheveux libres frôler ses cuisses.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? demanda le chevalier. Je peux aller chercher la reine ou bien la couturière...

\- Non, s'empressa de répondre Zelda. Je...je ne suis pas certaine d'être...suffisamment décente selon le code...

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Elle ne savait même pas si de telles lois existaient concernant la tenue vestimentaire. Elle devrait demander cela à sa mère une fois de retour au château. Elle entendit le rire de Link.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec ça, surtout ici, dit-il.

\- Est-ce qu'elle s'en vient ? questionna une voix aigüe que la princesse reconnut comme étant celle du petit Dorefah.

\- Elle a peut-être peur ? répliqua une autre.

\- Personne n'a peur de l'eau ! pouffa un des enfants.

Zelda arrêta de suivre la conversation et avec une grimace, se détourna du miroir. Elle remonta machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez et vérifia que celles-ci étaient bien attachées à la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou. C'était une précaution qu'elle prenait, surtout lors d'activités extérieures. Elle ne se pardonnerait pas de perdre ce qu'elle considérait comme ses yeux au fond de l'eau. En deux pas, elle se retrouva face à la porte qu'elle ouvrit sur Link et les sept enfants royaux. Celui-ci l'accueillit d'un haussement de sourcils surpris pour finalement sourire en commentant :

\- C'est très joli cet habit. Parfait pour la baignade.

\- Baignade ! répétèrent les petits zoras en coeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? dit-elle scandalisée en évitant de trop fixer le simple short qu'avait Link et qui ne cachait que l'essentiel.

Il avait bien entendu l'épée de légende dans son dos dont la ceinture traversait son torse nu.

\- La couturière me l'a offert, répondit-il avec un sourire penaud.

Elle n'était pas la seule à devoir se promener à moitié habillée, s'encouragea la princesse. Link la dévisagea un instant, calculateur, pour finalement dire :

\- Je crois qu'on pourrait démarrer une nouvelle mode avec ces costumes. Je devrais en parler à ma mère pour vendre ce modèle dans son magasin.

\- Non ! dit-elle.

Et devant les regards interrogateurs des enfants zoras, elle ajouta :

\- Je ne peux pas porter ça au château, c'est trop...pas assez...euh...

Elle remarqua les yeux rieurs de Link et elle grogna doucement. Il ne faisait que la taquiner.

\- Êtes-vous prêts ? dit soudainement la matriarche en s'avançant vers eux. Oh, ce maillot vous va merveilleusement bien, Votre Altesse.

La future souveraine avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et un sourire incertain s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Lulu s'approcha et prit son coude.

\- Allez les enfants, dit-elle. À la petite plage !

Le groupe des jeunes les précéda et Zelda se laissa guider par la reine. Link se plaça derrière elle et les suivit.

\- Regardez-moi ces cheveux, dit Lulu en attrapant une des mèches châtaines de la princesse entre ses doigts. J'ai toujours été jalouse de ce trait des Hyliens. Combien de temps pour qu'ils soient aussi longs ?

\- Je ne les ai jamais vraiment coupés, dit Zelda pensive.

Elle eut un rire penaud en songeant à un souvenir :

\- Sauf la fois où j'avais adopté un chuchu et que celui-ci s'était pris dans mes cheveux.

\- Un chuchu ? dit Link surpris derrière elle.

\- À ma défense, expliqua la princesse, j'avais dix ans et je ne savais pas ce qu'était un chuchu. De plus, il était pratiquement domestiqué.

\- Mes enfants adorent jouer avec ces créatures, soupira la reine. Mais je peux comprendre que vous ayez eu à couper vos cheveux. La substance dont ils sont composés est très collante.

Le trio se retrouva à marcher sur une des passerelles, précédés des petits zoras qui couraient et sautillaient un peu partout. Ils croisèrent plusieurs habitants qui les saluèrent poliment et des gardes qui allaient et venaient. Certains plongeant dans le lac situé sous le domaine, d'autres veillant à la sécurité à l'intérieur. Ici, comme ailleurs dans le royaume, la présence des monstres augmentait et chaque espèce avait dû accroître ses effectifs pour protéger leurs terres. Une fois le pont traversé, les pieds nus de la princesse foulèrent l'herbe tiède éclairée par le puissant soleil d'été. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'astre sur ses épaules. Les enfants avaient descendu une petite butte à leur droite pour arriver à une plage de sable doux. Le domaine tout près avait une taille impressionnante et de son emplacement, Zelda pouvait voir l'habitation d'un autre angle, tout aussi majestueux. Link appuya son épée sur une grande pierre et suivit sans hésitation les zoras qui étaient déjà à l'eau. Elle le regarda éberluer, après qu'il eut disparu sous la surface pour réapparaitre quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Ce jeune homme semble apprécier notre élément, dit Lulu avec un sourire en coin.

La reine la poussa doucement vers la plage et Zelda mit un pied dans le liquide. Le doute s'infiltra dans ses entrailles tout comme l'eau entre ses orteils qu'elle dévisageait avec inquiétude.

\- Allez princesse, cria Link qui était sorti du lac et s'approchait.

Il tendit ses bras dans sa direction.

\- L'eau est très bonne !

\- Elle est toujours bonne ! ajouta un des enfants plus loin.

\- Je ne suis plus aussi certaine, répliqua Zelda.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, pensa-t-elle. Link s'était avancé et avait pris ses mains dans les siennes, la tirant vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas trop profond n'est-ce pas ? paniqua-t-elle en se raidissant. Il semble y avoir du courant un peu plus loin et je ne voudrais pas...

\- Même s'il venait qu'à vous arriver quelque chose, dit Lulu derrière elle, je suis certaine que Sir Link vous sortira de ce faux pas. Et si jamais il ne peut pas, vous êtes entourés de zoras. Les meilleurs nageurs du royaume, n'est-ce pas les enfants ?

Ceux-ci, Zelda s'en rendit compte, l'entourait de toute part, s'amusant à nager sans but précis. Ils poussèrent des cris de joie qui ne réussirent pas à faire disparaître ses craintes. Link arrêta de la tirer lorsque l'eau arriva à sa taille.

\- Le type de nage que tout le monde apprend en premier est la nage du chien, dit-il en se frottant les mains.

Les enfants tout autour se mirent à imiter l'aboiement des canidés tout en se déplaçant la tête hors du liquide.

\- Mipha n'est-ce pas ? demanda Link en regardant une des zoras qui passait à côté de lui.

Celle-ci était la plus petite de sa fratrie et ne dépassait pas la taille d'un hylien de trois ans.

\- Oui, monsieur, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

\- J'aimerais que tu montres à la princesse comment on fait cette nage, d'accord ?

Mipha s'approcha en réponse.

\- Je vais te soulever, mais continue de nager pour que la princesse puisse bien voir.

L'enfant approuva de la tête et Link se pencha, glissant ses mains sous le ventre de la zora. Comme si cela ne lui demandait aucun effort, il la hissa hors de l'eau et Zelda observa les mouvements alternés des bras et des jambes.

\- C'est pratiquement un trot, mais dans l'eau, dit Link après plusieurs secondes.

Il déposa Mipha dans le liquide et celle-ci continua la démonstration improvisée en tournant autour d'eux avec ses frères et sœurs.

\- Prête ? dit le chevalier.

La princesse le fixa interdite. Cela semblait peut-être simple, mais elle était certaine que dès qu'elle se placerait à l'horizontale, elle se retrouverait la tête sous la surface. « Zelda, s'emporta-t-elle silencieusement, tu dois apprendre à nager. C'est le seul moyen pour voir le robot. Tu ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance. »

\- OK, dit-elle plus pour elle-même.

En retenant son souffle inconsciemment, elle plia ses genoux et glissa dans le liquide jusqu'à la nuque. Celle-ci était fraîche, mais pas au point d'être inconfortable. Elle poussa ses pieds sur le fond sableux, cherchant à se mettre à l'horizontale…

\- Attend !

Et elle se retrouva complètement sous l'eau, ses mouvements désordonnés ne lui permettant pas de garder la tête au-dessus de la surface. Le liquide s'infiltra dans son nez, lui brulant la gorge au passage. On l'agrippa sans délai par le bras et elle se sentit tirer hors de l'eau. Elle toussa la tasse qu'elle venait de boire.

\- Ça va ? dit Link.

\- Elle ne sait vraiment pas nager, dit l'un des jeunes zoras surpris.

Zelda déplaça ses cheveux qui étaient collés à son visage et approuva de la tête en grognant à la question et à l'affirmation.

\- Dorefah, réprimanda la reine Lulu toujours sur la petite plage. Les hyliens ne sont pas constitués comme nous.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à l'avoir du premier coup, soupira-t-elle après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, dit le chevalier. Retourne dans l'eau, mais cette fois, je vais te maintenir le temps que tu apprennes à bien faire les bons mouvements.

La princesse approuva de la tête et de nouveau, glissa dans le liquide. Link s'accroupit à son tour et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Elle avoua alors, un sourire embarrassé sur ses lèvres :

\- Je ne crois pas que la bienséance te permette une si grande liberté sur ma personne.

\- Euh…répliqua le chevalier en enlevant ses doigts précipitamment.

Et elle fut surprise de voir du rouge apparaître sur ses joues.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle penaude devant la soudaine gêne de Link. Pour les besoins de la cause, oublie ce que je viens de dire. J'ai quelques jours pour apprendre à nager adéquatement. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Pour faire bonne figure, elle se propulsa de nouveau et cette fois-ci Link l'attrapa, ses deux mains de retour sur son ventre.

\- OK, déclara-t-il avec plus d'assurance. Alterne bien ton bras droit et ton gauche. Toujours inversement avec tes jambes.

Il se détourna lorsqu'elle lui envoya accidentellement plusieurs gerbes d'eau.

\- Par Hylia, je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle en diminuant l'ampleur de ses mouvements.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de sortir autant tes membres hors de l'eau, répliqua-t-il sans faire de cas de sa bévue. La poussée sous la surface. Continue un moment.

Elle obéit docilement, observant les enfants qui nageaient et s'amusaient à l'imiter en tentant d'arroser autour d'eux le plus possible.

\- Continue, répéta Link.

Après quelques minutes, les mouvements lui semblèrent plus faciles à exécuter et elle tourna son visage vers Link qui lui sourit avec ses deux mains de chaque côté de ses oreilles.

\- Quoi…eut-elle le temps de dire.

Zelda perdit sa coordination et, cette fois-ci, posa ses pieds sur le fond sableux avant de se retrouver la tête complètement sous l'eau. Elle se redressa debout, le liquide lui arrivant actuellement à la poitrine, et fit une moue en direction de Link.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

\- Tu as compris le principe, dit-il en riant de sa mine. Recommence et essaie de te diriger.

Zelda passa un doigt sur ses lunettes avant de retourner à l'eau. Avec beaucoup moins d'hésitation, elle répéta sa nage et chercha même à rejoindre le petit Sidon qui la devançait.

\- On m'a pris en chasse ! cria l'enfant tout excité en voyant la princesse derrière lui.

Il plongea gracieusement dans l'eau et disparu du regard de la jeune femme pour réapparaître un peu plus loin. Zelda se dirigea vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, pensa-t-elle. Peut-être l'avait-elle déjà appris par le passé ?

\- Ne va pas trop loin Sidon ! lança sa mère.

Sentant la fatigue dans ses muscles, la princesse voulut mettre un pied au fond du lac pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il était inatteignable.

\- Pas de panique, dit Link qui était tout près. Reviens sur tes pas.

Son coeur se débattait dans sa poitrine et ses poussées dans l'eau se firent un peu plus désespérer. Elle changea de direction maladroitement et finit par retourner là où le fond était accessible, posant avec soulagement ses orteils au sol.

\- C'est angoissant, dit-elle au chevalier qui avait suivi alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'à la plage.

Elle attrapa ces cheveux et les ramena devant elle avant de se laisser tomber sur le sable chaud pour reprendre son souffle et retrouver son calme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est angoissant ? demanda-t-il en s'assoyant à ses côtés.

\- De savoir que je pourrais disparaître dans ce lac et juste...

Elle haussa les épaules et répéta :

\- Juste disparaître.

Elle tourna son visage vers le sien et ajouta :

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui craint la noyade.

Il eut un rire avant de répondre :

\- Et pourtant, j'ai failli me noyer à plusieurs reprises. Mais, je fais...

Il hésita avant de continuer :

\- Et bien, je faisais partie de la marine quand j'étais cadet à Elimith. L'été, tous les soldats devaient nager un minimum de cinq kilomètres par semaine. Beau ou mauvais temps. Je suis habitué à l'eau.

Zelda fixa silencieusement les enfants qui jouaient toujours dans le lac, accompagné de leur mère qui les avait rejoints. Elle doutait. Elle serait peut-être capable de se débrouiller pour nager sur de très courtes distances, mais voyager à dos de zoras ? De plus, il lui faudrait monter une cascade de cette manière ? Tellement de variables qui pourraient provoquer un incident.

\- Peut-être ne devrais-je pas aller voir le robot, dit-elle après un moment.

Link ne répondit pas et elle soupira en observant les pirouettes gracieuses que faisaient sans effort les zoras plus loin. Ils s'amusaient si facilement. Bien sûr que certaines fois, au lieu de cris de joie, elle avait entendu les pleurs d'un des petits, provoquer pour tout un tas de raison différente. Mais la majorité du temps, les enfants de Lulu n'étaient là que pour jouer et s'il devait apprendre quelque chose, c'était en se divertissant. Les zoras étaient un peuple vivant très longtemps, peut-être était-ce la raison de tout ce temps dédié au jeu. Elle tira ses genoux sur sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras.

\- Comment était-ce dans ton enfance ? demanda-t-elle à Link.

Il la regarda surpris et répliqua :

\- C'est très général comme question, mais...

Il plaça sa main au menton en signe de réflexion.

\- Ce qui m'a le plus marqué, dit-il. C'est les heures incroyables que moi et Arielle on a perdu dans l'entrepôt du magasin de ma mère. On passait le temps à faire des campements improvisés avec les caisses vides ou bien des parcours. On s'enfermait dans les plus grosses avec une bougie et on faisait des jeux d'ombres.

Il plaça ses mains ensemble et enchaina :

\- Le lapin.

Il modifia leurs positions sous son regard intéressé.

\- Le canard. Ce n'est pas si apparent à la lumière du jour par contre.

Il laissa tomber ses bras sur le sable et continua :

\- Quand mon père avait son congé d'été, il nous amenait toujours à la source de la Sagesse, en haut de la montagne de Lanelle. Pour moi, c'était mon moment favori de l'année.

\- Mais la montagne est enneigée même en été, dit Zelda surprise.

Link approuva de la tête comme si c'était la chose la plus excitante au monde.

\- Et bien entendu, il y avait l'école.

Il fit la grimace et dit :

\- Je n'étais pas un grand amateur.

Il la dévisagea un instant avant de demander :

\- Est-ce que les princesses vont à l'école ?

\- Non, répondit-elle. J'ai eu des tuteurs.

Il approuva de la tête et ajouta :

\- La raison de cette extraordinaire intelligence. Par les déesses, être capable de lire le code sheikah.

Avec un sourire moqueur, il blagua dans sa direction :

\- Tu devais probablement faire des algorithmes pendant que j'apprenais à additionner deux et deux.

Elle le fixa sérieuse un moment, au point où les yeux du jeune homme se froncèrent montrant son inquiétude.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? s'enquit-il.

Zelda leva ses mains à sa nuque et détacha la chaine qui retenait ses lunettes. Elle enleva la monture de son nez et la tendit en direction de Link.

\- Mets-les, dit-elle simplement.

Elle le sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit les prendre et son cri de surprise lui indiqua qu'il avait bien obéi à sa demande.

\- Tu vois quelque chose avec ça ? dit-il étonné.

\- C'est surtout que je ne vois rien sans ça, le corrigea-t-elle.

\- Bon sang, murmura Link. Je vois à peine le prince Sidon. Et il est rouge !

Zelda le laissa observer les alentours à sa guise. Son regard à elle se perdit dans le vide, les choses n'ayant plus autant d'intérêt maintenant que leurs contours étaient flous et leurs formes beaucoup moins définies.

\- J'ai appris à lire à douze ans, dit-elle soudainement.

Elle eut le réflexe de replacer ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, même si elle ne les portait plus.

\- C'est à cet âge que j'ai appris à reconnaître un chien d'un chat, continua-t-elle. Que j'ai découvert que les feuilles des arbres n'avaient pas toute la même forme. Et les nuages.

Elle leva la tête au ciel et fronça ses sourcils en essayant de les détecter au-dessus d'elle sans succès. Elle entendit le mouvement de Link à ses côtés et ses lunettes retrouvèrent sur son nez. Elle les replaça avec un sourire et son regard retourna vers le firmament.

\- J'adore admirer les nuages, dit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Link qui l'observait avec un visage neutre.

\- Avant d'avoir ses verres, dit-elle en rattachant la chaine à son coup. Je n'étais pas très intelligente.

Link pouffa à sa surprise et il commenta en roulant des yeux :

\- Le fait de ne pas voir correctement n'est pas le signe de stupidité. Ce qui est stupide est que personne ne se soit rendu compte de ce trouble de vision avant que tu aies...douze ans ?

Zelda fronça ses sourcils, car Link venait de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. Pourquoi personne ne s'était-il aperçu de ce problème au château ? Cependant, elle connaissait la réponse. S'ils ne l'avaient pas découvert, c'était simplement qu'ils n'avaient jamais cherché à soigner, à la base, un défaut physique. Elle cligna des paupières, souhaitant effacer les souvenirs qui refluaient à sa mémoire. Elle se concentra sur un seul, sur celui de la visite de ce docteur. Pendant toute son enfance, une panoplie de spécialistes, de sorciers et sorcières, et surtout des charlatans, étaient venus au château pour endiguer ce mal qui prétendument la rongeait de l'intérieur. Par Hylia, certaines de ses expériences avaient été traumatisantes au point qu'elle en faisait encore des cauchemars la nuit. Cependant, ce docteur, qui était arrivé l'été de ses douze ans, avait réussi ce que tous les autres avaient échoué. Elle se rappelait qu'il l'avait installée en face d'une étrange machine et qu'elle avait pleuré silencieusement, craignant qu'il ne veuille crever ses yeux pour en faire sortir le mal. Les encouragements de la reine n'avaient pas aidé à atténuer cette inquiétude. Et soudainement, il avait abaissé cet engin devant son visage. Au début, elle ne remarqua pas de différence. Il avait placé un grand triangle noir pas très loin. Il ne cessait de lui demander si les contours du triangle étaient nets même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu voir quelque chose de précis à cette époque. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas de mauvaises réponses à ce jeu. Quand elle disait non, il répliquait à chaque fois :

« Essayons autre chose. »

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'était rendu compte que le triangle ne possédait pas de ligne à la base. Que celle-ci était au centre. Elle comprit aussi ce qu'il voulait dire par un contour net. La forme devint si claire après tous ces tests qu'elle ne vit que trois lignes noires parfaitement lisses sur le fond blanc. Quand elle avait demandé pourquoi la ligne indiquant base du triangle était au centre de celui-ci, le docteur lui avait répondu :

« Car ceci est la première lettre de l'alphabet, princesse. C'est un A. »

Elle avait été hébétée au point de répondre minimalement à ses questions en terminant ce drôle d'examen. À la fin de tout cela, il l'avait remerciée et était parti avec tout son équipement quelques jours. Il était revenu plus tard avec ce miracle appelé des lunettes qu'il avait doucement posé sur son nez. Ce docteur était la première personne qu'elle avait vue clairement. Elle se souvenait de sa peau très foncée, de ses yeux noirs et de l'absence de cheveux sur sa tête. De petite taille, son visage était ridé, surtout lorsqu'il souriait et dévoilait des dents blanches. Une fois les ajustements faits, il s'était déplacé et elle s'était tournée instinctivement vers la reine. En la voyant, elle avait ouvert la bouche de stupeur et avait dit :

« C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ! Vous êtes aussi belle que la déesse Hylia ! »

La souveraine avait alors éclaté en sanglots sans raison apparente. Étrangement, par la suite, ce fut la cuisinière du château, celle qui l'avait toujours nourrie en cachette lorsqu'elle était privée de repas - pour ne pas se concentrer suffisamment à son apprentissage - qui s'occupa d'elle. C'était juste avant qu'elle ne fût envoyée chez sa tante et ses trois cousines pour le reste de l'été.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées. C'était stupide que personne ne s'aperçoive de mon trouble de vue.

Et avec un sourire vers Link elle ajouta :

\- Cependant, dès que j'ai eu cette monture, j'ai pu étudier tout ce que je souhaite.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu en as énormément profité, se moqua le héros.

\- Jeunes gens ! appela la reine des zoras dans le lac.

Les deux hyliens se tournèrent vers Lulu qui continua :

\- Êtes-vous déjà prêt à retourner au domaine ?

La princesse se leva en réponse et Link demanda :

\- Veux-tu essayer de nouveau ?

Pour l'encourager, il ajouta :

\- Tu as compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Il ne te reste que la pratique.

Elle approuva lentement de la tête et avança vers l'eau. Le sourire de la reine plus loin s'agrandit et elle s'approcha en glissant littéralement sur la surface du lac.

\- Je crois que nous sommes prêts pour la deuxième étape, dit la zora une fois à côté de la princesse.

OoOoO

\- Par les déesses, murmura Link debout tout près.

\- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? dit le roi Mikau.

Zelda avait encore le coeur battant du court voyage à dos de zora, du roi lui-même pour être exact, dans la rivière s'écoulant dans le lac du domaine. Ses doigts étaient engourdis tellement elle s'était accrochée à son cavalier pour cette promenade. Les pantalons moulants qu'elle portait étaient inconfortables, sa robe - lui arrivant aux genoux - lui collait à la peau et elle était certaine que sa longue tresse avait perdu de son maintien pendant le trajet. Tout cela avait été relégué très loin dans un coin de son esprit lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le robot. Le gigantesque robot. La structure générale avait été montée, tandis que des pièces détachées étaient fabriquées tout autour pour une pose future. Elle compta au moins cinquante travailleurs - que ce soit des zoras, des hyliens, des gorons, des piafs et des sheikahs - qui se concentraient à la tâche sans porter trop d'attention aux nouveaux venus. De toute façon, elle était si subjuguée par la vue d'un tel monstre mécanique qu'elle ne leur accordait pas la moindre considération.

\- Princesse ! dit une voix à sa gauche qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Elle sourit à Pru'ha qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- J'avais entendu dire que vous étiez au domaine, annonça la sheikah, mais je ne savais pas si vous alliez venir voir ce chef-d'œuvre.

\- J'ai fait mon possible pour rendre ma visite réalisable, affirma-t-elle.

\- Votre Altesse, dit poliment la scientifique en direction du roi Mikau. Puis-je vous prendre la princesse pour un rapide tour ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit-il.

Il se tourna vers les gardes qui l'avaient accompagné et ajouta :

\- Nous partons dans une heure.

Et revenant à Pru'ha :

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux accorder plus de temps.

La sheikah balaya l'air de sa main et en offrant son bras à Zelda, elle répliqua :

\- Profitons-en au maximum alors.

Avec un sourire, Zelda lia le sien à celui de Pru'ha et se laissa guider, Link toujours à quelques pas derrière elle. Elle fut fascinée par toutes les avancées que la scientifique lui décrit avec passion. Elle remarqua à peine les salutations enthousiastes de certains et des autres qui baissaient le regard timidement. Des pièces l'entouraient de toute part et la hauteur du squelette de la machine ne cessait de lui donner le vertige. Ils étaient situés en amont du lac des zoras, juste à côté du réservoir de l'est. Un barrage énorme retenait l'eau dans ce réservoir, empêchant l'inondation du domaine plus bas. Le robot, en forme d'éléphant, était assemblé sur les berges où le soleil puissant réchauffait le roc des montagnes tout autour.

\- Presque toutes les pièces ont été construites, dit Pru'ha à la fin de leur tournée. Il ne reste qu'à monter le tout. Les moteurs ont déjà été testés et tout porte à croire que leur force sera amplement suffisante. Nous avons dû refaire les calculs pour le poitrail - le poids différait légèrement de nos prévisions - mais cela ne semble pas affecter la capacité de l'engin à flotter.

La princesse regarda un groupe de gorons soulever une pièce énorme pour la transporter un peu plus loin.

\- Combien de temps pour finaliser la construction ? questionna-t-elle.

\- J'ai bon espoir que celui-ci sera terminé avant l'automne, répondit Pru'ha satisfaite.

Cet automne, pensa Zelda avec inquiétude, serait peut-être celui de l'arrivée du Fléau. Elle garda ses réflexions pour elle et demanda :

\- Des nouvelles des autres robots ?

\- Nous avons pris la décision de prioriser celui des piafs étant donné la courte saison chaude dans cette région, répondit la sheikah. Nous espérons le terminer avant l'hiver. Je crois cependant que cela sera retarder au printemps suivant. Celui des gorons sera priorisé dès l'automne et terminé sans l'ombre d'un doute cet hiver. Et le dernier...

Elle chuchota en direction de la princesse :

\- Si sa construction est en cour, il semblerait que celui-ci ne sera pas pour les gérudos. Leur manque de coopération et leur déni catégorique face aux critères du roi d'Hyrule empêcheraient toute négociation. C'était à prévoir.

Zelda garda un visage impassible. Elle avait bien remarqué l'absence des femmes guerrière lors de son anniversaire. Le souverain ne l'avait pas mis au fait concernant les dernières nouvelles, mais un point l'agaçait dans cette histoire. Réussiraient-ils à vaincre la Calamité sans l'aide d'un des peuples du royaume ?

\- Vous savez bien que je n'assiste que rarement aux réunions du conseil, répondit-elle devant le regard insistant de la sheikah. Même en cas contraire, je ne peux pas discuter des décisions avec vous.

\- Je me répète Votre Altesse, mais...

Elle pointa la tête de la princesse et continua :

\- Il y a une très grande intelligence derrière ces yeux. Ne gaspillez pas tout ce potentiel.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? s'enquit Zelda intriguée devant l'insistance de son interlocutrice.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la sheikah lui faisait ce commentaire. Celle-ci hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Les moines du temple de Lanelle sont agités, finit-elle par dire tout bas. L'accès à la source de la Sagesse est de plus en plus difficile par la voie Est.

\- Vous ne m'apprenez rien de nouveau, répliqua la princesse une moue sur son visage. Le nombre de monstres augmente de jour en jour. Ma présence au conseil ni changera rien.

Pru'ha soupira et Zelda suivit la direction de son regard pour découvrir le roi des zoras ainsi que sa garde se rapprocher d'eux. Link qui était assis un peu plus loin se leva pour venir rejoindre les deux femmes.

\- Je crois bien que c'est l'heure, dit la sheikah.

\- Malheureusement, dit Zelda cachant très bien sa déception.

Avec un sourire reconnaissant, elle remercia chaleureusement Pruh'ra qui lui tapota gentiment la main. Elle admira encore une fois le robot et se félicita d'avoir emporté sa tablette pour prendre plusieurs photos et ainsi avoir la chance de pouvoir les étudier plus tard.

\- Nous devons partir, Votre Altesse, dit Mikau qui les avait rejoints. Les préparatifs pour la bénédiction sont complétés. Il ne manque que vous.

Avec un dernier regard à la scientifique, la princesse suivit le groupe de zoras, l'ombre de son chevalier dans son dos, et pensa aux gérudos. Simplement pour satisfaire la demande indirecte de la sheikah, Zelda se promit de jeter un œil au dossier concernant les femmes guerrières une fois de retour au château.

OoOoO

\- J'en ai trop fait, dit Zelda mortifiée.

Le rire étouffé de Link parvint à ses oreilles et elle lui poussa l'épaule en ordonnant d'une voix aiguë :

\- Arrête de te moquer !

Elle appuya ses bras sur la balustrade du domaine et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Sur la surface du lac, elle fixa distraitement les reflets bleutés des gemmes, dont était composée la structure qui l'entourait. La nuit était tombée sur Hyrule, apportant une fraîcheur bienfaisante pour chacune des créatures y habitant. Toutefois, elle ne faisait que repenser à la cérémonie qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, mais plutôt qu'elle s'était donnée beaucoup trop de liberté suite à la demande du vieux prêtre zora. Elle ne serait pas surprise d'apprendre que la lumière de sa bénédiction eut été visible du château.

\- C'est le chant du roi et de la reine, dit-elle en tournant son visage vers Link.

Le chevalier avait encore ses habits pour la cérémonie. Les zoras n'avaient pas cherché à les vêtir somptueusement pour l'occasion. Le blanc pour eux était une couleur importante. Ils avaient donc décidé que les deux élues de la déesse Hylia porteraient uniquement cette couleur. Si elle avait eu droit à une simple robe - trop courte à son goût et surtout sans bretelle - Link avait enfilé un pantalon et une veste, le tout très modeste. Avec la luminosité constante provoquée par les gemmes dont était fait le domaine, les habits des deux jeunes hyliens semblaient bleus en cette fin de soirée.

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau, continua-t-elle.

Link approuva de la tête en souriant. Contrairement à elle, il avait le dos appuyé à la balustrade et surveillait tranquillement les alentours. Elle revint à la contemplation du lac.

\- C'était tellement beau, répéta-t-elle en se souvenant de la voix de la reine.

\- Tu brilles, dit Link.

Zelda examina ses mains rapidement et voyant celles-ci tout à fait normales, envoya un regard outré à Link qui éclata de rire.

\- Sir, ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter en présence d'une dame, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, il haussa les épaules et dit :

\- Je ne crois pas que dans une telle cérémonie on puisse en faire trop ou pas assez. Les zoras sont contents de la bénédiction de la déesse. Tu as même eu des demandes similaires des quelques gorons et piafs présents. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes.

Zelda fit une grimace en essayant de mettre des mots sur ses pensées.

\- J'ai été éduquée à être convenable.

\- Convenable ? répéta Link en haussant un sourcil.

\- Distinguée serait peut-être plus appropriée ?

\- D'accord et le lien ?

\- Je considère ce déploiement de pouvoir comme un manque de contrôle, expliqua-t-elle. Il n'y a rien de distingué dans un manque de contrôle.

Le chevalier la regarda perplexe un moment.

\- Croyez-vous que la Calamité risque d'être outrée d'un tel manque de distinction ? se moqua-t-il une main sur le coeur.

La princesse roula ses yeux devant la réaction de Link.

\- Tu es impossible, soupira-t-elle.

\- C'était parfait et tu as redonné beaucoup de motivation à tous ceux présents, énonça le héros avec un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. Les gens commencent à avoir peur avec toutes ses restrictions que l'apparition de ces monstres provoque.

Et avec un sourire en coin dans sa direction, il assura :

\- De voir tout le potentiel de ton pouvoir, rien n'aurait pu aider autant notre cause.

Zelda fut soulagée d'entendre cela, mais l'inquiétude revint rapidement.

\- J'espère que les robots seront prêts à temps, murmura-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, tu ne sais pas à quel point, ajouta Link presque silencieusement.

Elle se redressa et fit face à Link. Prenant la main du jeune homme dans les siennes, celles-ci se mirent à briller.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus, dit-elle simplement.

Il posa son autre main, englobant la lumière, et planta son regard sombre dans le sien. Il y avait de l'apaisement dans ses yeux et elle sourit en voyant cela. Link était de la même taille qu'elle et Zelda n'avait aucunement besoin de relever la tête pour lui parler face à face. Ce qui faisait changement de son père et de sa mère qui avait chacun hérité d'une haute stature. Étrange que l'épée ait choisi quelqu'un qui à première vue ne reflétait l'image que d'un jeune homme simple, pensa-t-elle en baissant son regard sur leurs mains jointes. Et pourtant, sa renommée, en tant qu'épéiste hors pair, grossissait de jour en jour.

\- Faisons-nous une promesse, dit-elle spontanément.

\- Une promesse ? répéta Link.

Elle approuva de la tête et la releva pour fixer le héros.

\- Lors du retour du Fléau, on reste ensemble, dit-elle d'une voix assurée. Peu importe les circonstances, on reste ensemble. Et je te promets de briller suffisamment pour aveugler ce monstre.

Link eut un sourire et ajouta :

\- D'accord, tu brilles et pendant ce temps je pique la Calamité avec mon épée jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

\- Peut-être que ce monstre ne sera pas aussi grand qu'on le pense, dit la princesse sans vraiment y croire.

\- Espérons, soupira Link.

Elle serra la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et le libéra. Il y eut un vide qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ressentir lorsque le contact fut rompu. L'instant passa rapidement et elle se tourna vers le couloir pour prendre la direction de sa chambre désignée.

\- Il se fait tard et demain nous devons partir tôt, dit-elle avec un regard en arrière.

Link la suivait de près et il approuva silencieusement.

* * *

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 16 février 2019.**


	9. Chapter 9

**J'ai une petite avance dans mon écriture, ce qui me permet de publier un peu plus rapidement cette semaine. Pour alyxneko75, étant donné que personne ne m'avait posé cette question, je vais y répondre ici. Donc, est-ce qu'il va y avoir du Link x Zelda ? Oui c'est certain ! Je travaille fort pour ça ! En attendant, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture à tous :)**

9

\- Alors les vacances ? demanda Sir Hergo pantelant.

L'homme para les coups difficilement alors que Link le frappait à plusieurs reprises avec une épée de bois.

\- Les vacances ? répéta Link d'un seul souffle.

Le héros évita de justesse un puissant revers de son adversaire et contre-attaqua immédiatement. Il reprit la parole :

\- Mes vacances consistent à protéger la princesse vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

\- Comme si elle était attaquée toutes les deux secondes, grogna le roux sous l'effort.

Il fit un croche-pied à Link qui tomba sur le sol et roula pour éviter la pointe de l'épée qui allait le frapper. En deux secondes, le blond était debout et reprenait le duel. La poussière qui recouvrait le terrain d'entraînement s'élevait à chacun des mouvements exécutés et collait à la peau visible des deux jeunes hommes qui malgré la canicule en cour continuaient de s'exercer. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage d'Hergo et Link se retrouva immédiatement sur la défensive.

\- Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre hein ? se moqua le géant en passant la paume de sa main sur son front pour y enlever l'excédent de sueur. Ça laisse beaucoup de temps pour toute une panoplie d'activités.

Il fit danser ses sourcils et Link se retint de rouler ses yeux. Il vit une ouverture dans la garde de son adversaire et tenta d'exploiter ce défaut. Hergo avait compris son stratagème et para facilement son coup à l'aide de son épée de bois.

\- Si vertueux ? se moqua le roux en poussant vigoureusement Link avec son épaule.

Link grogna en reculant de plusieurs pas face à la force brute de son rival. Il s'obligea à rester concentrer sur le combat et non à la princesse qui accaparait de plus en plus son esprit. Hergo reprit ses propos tout en attaquant :

\- Pas ton genre, peut-être ? Elle a pourtant un physique...

Il tenta un coup par surprise que l'élu des déesses évita.

\- Alléchant, compléta Hergo avec toujours le même sourire en coin.

Link pinça les lèvres et cligna des yeux, chassant ses souvenirs de Zelda lors de leur voyage au domaine des zoras. Il était chevalier. En aucun cas, ses pensées sur le physique de la femme qu'il devait protéger n'avaient leur place. Il ne comprenait pas comment elles s'étaient tracé un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il ne pouvait pas dire si Hergo détecta son malaise, mais celui-ci enchaîna avec une voix contemplative :

\- Je suis certain qu'elle a la peau douce. Mais tu le sais mieux que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Link fronça les sourcils en sentant ses mains devenir moites. Avec une clarté saisissante, il se remémora les doigts de Zelda dans les siens et ce sentiment qui l'enveloppait lorsqu'elle lui souriait. Cependant, se morigéna le jeune homme, c'était le pouvoir de la déesse qui causait ce trouble. Pas Zelda. Il secoua ses cheveux et envoya son poing droit sur le visage de son adversaire qui l'attrapa à la dernière minute avec sa main gauche, le retenant prisonnier. D'un geste brusque, le héros tenta de le frapper à l'estomac avec son épée et pour éviter le coup, Hergo ne put que le libérer.

\- Sir Link ? s'enquit l'autre faussement inquiet. Est-ce que mes propos vous importunent ?

D'un mouvement vif, le géant ramassa une poignée de sable et la lança en direction du blond qui protégea ses yeux en levant ses bras au niveau de son visage. Il bloqua l'arme qui descendait sur sa tête et enchaîna plusieurs attaques pendant que Hergo, à travers ses efforts, déclara :

\- On peut parler de sa poitrine de taille tout à fait adéquate, probablement très ferme. Ou encore de son fessier bien arrondi qui...

\- Vas-tu te taire Hergo ! cracha Link en réussissant à l'atteindre au mollet.

Le roux s'effondra et roula sur lui-même pour éviter le coup suivant en éclatant de rire.

\- Est-ce que j'ai trouvé ton point faible ? dit-il en se relevant.

Il étira ses épaules et fit craquer son cou avant de reprendre :

\- C'est la princesse où les propos sur les femmes en général qui te font cet effet ?

\- Et si quelqu'un t'entendait ? questionna Link courroucé.

Hergo regarda autour de lui et répondit avec un sourcil surélevé :

\- Tu vois quelqu'un ?

Le géant s'élança dans sa direction et ils recommencèrent leur danse avec comme objectif la défaite de leur adversaire.

\- Où en étais-je ? souffla Hergo entre deux mouvements.

\- Pourquoi j'ai...

Link s'accroupit et tenta à l'aide d'un coup de jambe de faire tomber son rival.

\- ...accepté de m'entraîner avec toi ? finit-il une fois relevé.

\- Ah oui, continua Hergo sans porter attention au propos de Link. Elle a des hanches un peu fines notre princesse. Mais imagine de telles jambes autour de ta taille.

L'image des jambes galbées de Zelda sur la petite plage, le sable collé à ses mollets et l'eau perlant sur ses pieds déconcentra Link. Au point même qu'il n'aperçut pas le coup porter en direction de son poignet gauche. Il hissa sous la douleur et laissa tomber son épée. Il envoya un regard meurtrier à Hergo qui sourit victorieux.

\- Les jambes de la princesse hein ? blagua le géant en ramassant l'épée utilisée par Link.

Il haussa les épaules et ajouta :

\- Jamais vu. Ses robes sont longues non ?

Il tendit l'arme à Link et chuchota :

\- Mais toi, tu sembles avoir eu ce privilège.

Le héros se demanda s'il pouvait mettre les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur son visage sur le compte de la canicule que subissait Hyrule ces derniers jours. Il avait déjà vu des jambes de femmes pourtant et n'en avait jamais fait de cas. Pourquoi celles de la princesse alors ? pensa-t-il avec une moue. Hergo partit d'un grand rire et s'éloigna un peu plus loin pour prendre une des deux gourdes d'eau posées sur le sol. Il se désaltéra un long moment et finalement se tourna vers Link qui le dévisageait.

\- C'est quoi cette tête ? demanda le géant en haussant un sourcil.

Il passa une main dans ses mèches rousses et s'approcha pour faire face à son adversaire.

\- Prêt ? dit Hergo.

Link ne bougea pas, les mâchoires serrées tout en fixant Hergo qui le questionna :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le héros tenta de trouver les mots pour expliquer son trouble, mais Hergo était bien la dernière personne à qui il voulait parler de la princesse. Il espérait simplement que son rival ne s'amuserait pas à discuter de cette session d'entraînement à tout vent. Link soupira, roula ses épaules et se remit en position de combat.

\- Puceau, murmura Hergo.

Link fonça sur le géant qui sursauta devant la vivacité de son offensive. Le héros asséna plusieurs coups qui touchèrent leurs cibles et fut satisfait lorsqu'il entendit les jurons de son adversaire. D'un seul mouvement, il le désarma et le fit tomber sur le sol.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi rapide ? s'exclama Hergo en frappant la terre de ses poings.

Il ramassa son épée et envoya un doigt d'honneur à Link qui souriait. Son rival se remit debout et cette fois-ci avec un masque de sérieux, se plaça en position d'attaque. Ils reprirent leur combat qui se déroula plusieurs minutes dans le silence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent bloqués tous deux dans un mouvement, Hergo appuyant avec force sur l'arme de Link qui tremblait sous l'effort, que le roux enchaîna d'une voix contrite :

\- Besoin de conseil avec les femmes ?

\- Non, grogna Link en réussissant à pousser son opposant.

\- Tant pis pour toi, dit Hergo en fronçant ses sourcils. Je voulais juste te donner un coup de main pour le jour où tu te retrouveras sous les draps avec la princesse.

Link, sentant ses bras faiblir, envoya un coup de pied sur le mollet d'Hergo et se déplaça pour éviter l'épée de bois qui lui frôla le visage.

\- Arrête de dire des stupidités, dit Link d'une voix qu'il tenta de garder monotone.

\- Mes stupidités te déconcentrent, répondit Hergo comme si c'était le fait le plus banal du monde.

\- Non, répliqua Link.

Le roux haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu sais quoi ? reprit le géant. Reste dans ton déni. C'est plus facile pour moi de gagner contre toi.

\- À ce que je sache, argua Link, je suis le vainqueur jusqu'à maintenant.

Hergo eut un rire et tourna l'épée dans ses mains.

\- Sais-tu quel est l'avantage d'être le fils d'une gérudo ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

L'intérêt de Link fut éveillé à cette annonce. S'il avait entendu parler des origines de son rival, ils n'avaient jamais encore effleuré cela en discussion.

\- Non, dit le héros sans chercher à trouver de réponse.

Hergo s'approcha de Link et expliqua :

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas vécu dans le village des gérudos, mais j'ai certainement côtoyé beaucoup de femmes de ce peuple. J'ai eu accès indirectement à un énorme savoir que tu n'as même pas idée de l'existence.

Link fut peu impressionné. Depuis qu'il connaissait Hergo, celui-ci avait toujours eu une tendance à exagérer les faits.

\- Tu pourrais me raconter n'importe quoi, dit le héros en fixant défensivement le géant qui lui faisait face.

Son rival eut un sourire moqueur et accorda :

\- Tu as raison.

\- À moins que tu aies quelque chose d'utile à dire, s'impatienta Link, est-ce qu'on peut continuer l'entraînement ? Je perds mon temps.

Hergo positionna son épée en réponse et attendant que l'autre l'imite, ils recommencèrent le même manège qui durait depuis un bon moment. Link avait toutefois retrouvé sa concentration et le géant ne fit pas long feu. Après avoir été battu presque une dizaine de fois en moins de vingt minutes, Hergo laissa tomber son arme et leva les bras en signe de reddition.

\- Tu gagnes ! cracha-t-il.

Il s'effondra sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle et Link le copia. Il s'assit sur la terre chaude, plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque et étira ses membres. Un craquement se fit entendre et il grimaça en sentant ses muscles légèrement endoloris sous l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

\- Est-ce que la princesse compte accepter l'invitation chez les gérudos ? demanda Hergo d'une voix neutre.

Link haussa les épaules et répondit :

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une invitation.

Profitant de la porte ouverte, Link questionna :

\- Je croyais que les gérudos avaient coupé tout lien avec Hyrule.

\- Elles ne font que protéger les leurs, expliqua le roux brièvement.

Link leva un sourcil et enchaîna perplexe :

\- Protéger les leurs de quoi ?

Hergo fixa le héros quelques secondes avant de préciser :

\- De la justice hylienne.

\- Tu es en train de dire qu'elles cachent des criminels dans leur cité, répliqua Link avec une certaine surprise.

\- Tout dépend du point de vue.

\- Pourquoi feraient-elles ça ? demanda Link devant la réponse brève d'Hergo.

\- Je suis un soldat dans l'armée hylienne. Crois-tu vraiment que les gérudos me révèlent tout ?

\- Où est passé cet énorme savoir dont je n'ai même pas idée de l'existence ? se moqua le héros.

\- Je ne faisais pas référence à la politique en disant ça, indiqua le roux avec un léger sourire.

Il le perdit avant de reprendre avec une voix à peine inaudible :

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que les gérudos refusent catégoriquement le contrat du roi concernant la créature divine. Une des raisons est que si elles l'acceptent, elles devront livrer certaines des leurs à la justice. Ce n'est qu'une des explications, il doit y en avoir d'autres.

Hergo soupira avant de continuer :

\- Ne doute pas sur ce fait, les gérudos veulent participer au combat contre le Fléau. Il n'y a probablement pas plus motivé qu'elles. Toutefois, le roi va devoir respecter leur point de vue s'il souhaite fortifier l'alliance avec elles.

\- Quel point de vue ?

Hergo haussa les épaules et enchaîna avec une grimace :

\- Leurs valeurs, leurs manières de vivre. Je ne suis pas le meilleur pour l'expliquer.

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence par la suite. Link pouvait entendre les bruits de la ville de son emplacement. Il s'imagina la foule qui devait se presser devant les échoppes du marché, les cris des vendeurs et la chaleur qui devait être suffocante. De l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour s'entraîner, Link ne pouvait pas observer ce qui se passait autour si ce n'est le bâtiment abritant le troisième régiment et la cour de la garde royale. Cependant, il ne doutait pas que les membres de la haute société se promenaient actuellement un peu plus loin, visitaient les ailes publiques du château et cherchaient à avoir un entretien avec la famille monarchique. L'activité préférée de la princesse ces jours-ci était de se cacher dans la bibliothèque et lire une quantité incroyable de parchemins contenant décrets, lois ou encore taxes. Il n'avait pas osé demander le but d'un tel travail, mais supposait qu'une des raisons était qu'elle tentait d'éviter la compagnie des comtes et comtesses qui affluaient à cette saison. Il regarda Hergo, l'homme beaucoup trop contemplatif à son goût, qui fixait le sommet du château. Il avait remarqué l'attitude négative de certains de leurs compères-soldats avec le géant. Il dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait :

\- Toute cette histoire, ça ne te met pas dans une situation de conflit d'intérêts ?

L'attention d'Hergo revint sur la conversation et il répondit :

\- Si tu insinues par là que je risque de perdre mon statut de chevalier si je fais le moindre faux pas ?

Il approuva de la tête et poursuivit sans humour :

\- Probablement. Néanmoins, ma place est ici. Même si dernièrement mon rôle s'est réduit à n'être qu'un facteur entre le roi Dohansen et la chef des gérudos Nabooru.

Son rival fit la moue en levant le visage vers le ciel avant de continuer :

\- Ces monstres qui envahissent de plus en plus les coins reculés du royaume...

Le géant planta ses yeux jaunes caractéristiques de sa lignée dans ceux de Link et compléta :

\- Ça sent pas bon.

Ne sachant quoi dire, Link se tut et observa la cour de la garde royale vide en cette fin d'après-midi.

\- Donc, si t'as une chance de coucher avec la princesse, ajouta Hergo avec soudainement plus d'entrain, je n'hésiterais pas à ta place. Tu vas probablement te faire tuer par le Fléau de toute façon.

\- Toujours aussi motivant, maugréa Link.

\- Laisse-moi te donner un conseil...

\- Non, coupa le héros impatient. C'est un bon plan pour que je meure avec encore plus de rapidité.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais plutôt d'un conseil pour satisfaire Notre Altesse.

\- Vas-tu arrêter avec ça ! s'énerva Link en lançant son épée sur son rival.

Et partant d'un grand rire en parant facilement l'arme, Hergo dit :

\- Les préliminaires ! Prends bien le temps avec les préliminaires et vous allez passer les deux un bon moment !

Link songeur répliqua :

\- Les préliminaires ?

Le roux se tapa dans les mains et entama :

\- Tu sais, embrasser la princesse...

Et devant le regard un peu hésitant du héros, il ajouta en pointant son entre-jambes :

\- Même à cet endroit.

\- Arrête ! s'écria Link en plaça ses poings sur ses yeux. Ne pointe pas ton...argh ! Surtout pas en parlant de la princesse ! Il doit y avoir une loi qui exige ta mort après de tels propos !

Le roux éclata de rire et se leva. Secouant ses vêtements, il dit :

\- Au revoir, puceau !

Link baissa ses mains de son visage une fois que les pas de son adversaire se furent suffisamment éloignés et il s'étendit sur le sol en fixant les yeux grands ouverts le ciel au-dessus de lui. Une image de la princesse apparut rapidement dans son esprit et il cligna des paupières pour la faire disparaître.

\- N'y pense même pas, s'ordonna-t-il en se concentrant sur les quelques nuages visibles.

OoOoO

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Link leva les yeux de son repas et regarda la princesse assise face à lui avec un air interrogateur. Celle-ci poussa une petite boite sur la table dans sa direction. Curieux, il la prit et l'ouvrit avec empressement. Ces yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en voyant les deux boucles d'oreilles placées délicatement sur un coussin de velours. C'était trop beau pour se méprendre sur la valeur d'un tel bijou.

\- Pour moi ? dit-il incertain.

Il leva un visage hésitant sur Zelda qui le regardait avec un sourire encourageant. Autour dans la salle à manger, quelques tables étaient occupées par des visiteurs extérieurs et des habitants du château, mais aucun ne leur accordait de l'attention.

\- Ne sois pas timide, ria-t-elle doucement. Il y a une raison derrière un tel cadeau.

\- C'est du saphir, répliqua le héros en observant les boucles comme si elle transportait une maladie contagieuse. C'est...c'est très onéreux.

\- Peut-être, dit Zelda comme si c'était une banalité. Ce qui fait leurs valeurs actuellement est plutôt la magie qu'elles contiennent.

Et avec une petite excitation dans la voix, elle ajouta :

\- Enfile-les !

\- Il y a autre chose, indiqua le chevalier avec un froncement de sourcil.

La princesse perdit son sourire et le regarda troublée.

\- Le saphir c'est pour les filles, dit-il sérieusement.

Zelda roula des yeux et Link, malgré son amusement, garda son visage neutre devant sa réaction. Elle lui ordonna à nouveau :

\- Enfile-les au lieu de dire des bêtises.

\- Maintenant ?

Elle approuva vigoureusement de la tête.

\- Mais ma réputation ! ajouta-t-il avec un couinement.

\- Sir Link, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil de mécontentement.

Avec un soupir feint devant son insistance, il enleva les anneaux à ses oreilles et avec curiosité, prit une des deux boucles qu'il attacha à la place. Il sentit immédiatement la fraîcheur qui envahit son corps et afficha un visage surpris. Même si dans le château, l'air était plus frais qu'à l'extérieur, le royaume était en période de canicule. De ressentir une si soudaine différence de température était impossible.

\- L'autre aussi, ordonna la princesse.

Il obéit pour voir l'effet que cela produirait et se retrouva avec une paire de boucles d'oreilles valant cent fois plus que toutes ses possessions. Il ne s'écoula pas beaucoup de temps que la chair de poule lui prit. C'était presque trop froid pour être confortable.

\- Est-ce que tu le sens ? demanda Zelda en le scrutant.

Link toucha les bijoux et dit :

\- Le froid ? Oui. Comment est-ce possible ?

La princesse eut une petite moue en haussant les épaules.

\- J'aurais aimé avoir une explication logique, dit-elle. Malheureusement, la seule réponse que je peux donner c'est que ces boucles contiennent de la magie.

\- Est-ce que c'est permanent comme effet ? dit-il intrigué.

\- Non, cela se dissipe au bout de quelque temps, confirma Zelda. Ce qui m'amène à la raison d'un tel cadeau.

Link enleva les anneaux pour les ranger avec soin dans la boite et remit les siens pendant que la princesse expliqua :

\- Demain, nous allons en visite au village des gorons pour deux jours.

\- À la montagne de la Mort, dit Link en agrandissant ses yeux de surprise. On ne peut même pas s'y rendre en hiver, je n'ose pas imaginer la chaleur en été.

Zelda tapota la boite avec ses doigts et dit :

\- Celles-ci vont te permettre de passer un séjour agréable.

Link croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et répliqua avec défensive :

\- Es-tu sûre ? Les rares commentaires que j'ai eus concernant la montagne de la Mort se résumaient à un enfer infernal ou une chaleur mortelle. Certains racontent qu'il est possible de prendre en feu si l'on s'approche trop près du sommet.

Zelda attrapa sa fourchette pour continuer son repas et plaisanta :

\- C'est la première fois que je vois autant d'hésitation venant de toi.

\- Si tu prétends que grâce à ça...

Link pointa la petite boite.

\- ...je ne vais pas m'enflammer comme de la paille au village des gorons, je vais te croire. Par contre, je doute que ce soit un séjour agréable.

\- Ce sera mieux qu'ici, répliqua la princesse en prenant une bouchée de son repas.

Après avoir mastiqué, elle continua :

\- Le compte Charles arrive dans deux jours. Mes fiançailles n'ayant pas eu lieu, il pense que je n'ai pas fait mon choix et me courtise avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Je suis certaine que la compagnie des gorons, malgré le climat extrême de leur village, sera beaucoup plus agréable que celle du comte.

Link se morigéna intérieurement en sentant poindre un malaise à l'allusion de son futur mariage. Il se concentra sur les souvenirs du compte qui lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire pour avoir chaperonné la princesse lors des visites de cet homme en quelques occasions et il se retint de grimacer. Ce genre de personne croyait que tout était à lui. Il n'était peut-être pas méchant, mais il était agaçant au plus haut point.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, concéda-t-il.

\- Peut-être ? dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Link prit une bouchée de son repas et haussa les épaules pour ne pas avoir à répondre. La princesse soupira, mais un sourire était affiché sur ses lèvres. Il l'observa discrètement alors qu'elle mangeait posément sa nourriture en regardant derrière lui, probablement par la vitrine qui donnait une vue sur l'extérieur du château. Ses cheveux avaient été rassemblés en une tresse dans son dos et la robe qu'elle portait, d'apparence simple, était de couleur bourgogne avec de fins motifs brodés en or. Les manches longues s'élargissaient jusqu'à son poignet et Link se demanda comment elle supportait la chaleur ambiante dans un tel accoutrement. Il se retrouva à fixer sa main droite qui tenait un couteau et pendant qu'elle coupait un morceau de son repas, il aperçut une cicatrice blanchâtre qui débutait au bout de son petit doigt et le suivait inégalement pour disparaître dans sa paume.

\- Cette fois-ci, dit soudainement la princesse, je dois penser apporter un remède pour soulager l'inconfort que provoque la téléportation.

Link sursauta légèrement et répliqua :

\- Pourquoi ?

Zelda eut un faible sourire et expliqua :

\- On va exiger de toi que tu te téléportes au village des gorons une fois seul pour vérifier qu'ils sont prêts à nous accueillir. Ensuite, tu devras revenir au château pour nous prévenir et repartir avec moi.

Elle pointa sa fourchette sur le héros et poursuivit :

\- J'ai vu au domaine des zoras que ces voyages ne te faisaient pas le plus grand bien.

Link balaya l'air de sa main et dit à sa défense :

\- Je suis peut-être un peu étourdi à cause de ces téléportations, mais l'inconfort disparaît rapidement.

La princesse le regarda pensive un instant avant de concéder :

\- Je vais les apporter. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, nous serons préparés.

Link haussa les épaules quand un léger rire se fit entendre juste à côté de lui. Il se tourna et aperçut une jeune femme, avec un plateau de nourriture dans les mains, lui sourire.

\- Sir Link, dit la princesse d'une voix posée, laissez-moi vous présenter la comtesse Marine.

La nouvelle venue prit place sans attendre au côté du héros et dit précipitamment :

\- Je vous ai vu combattre plus tôt dans la journée contre ce soldat géant ! C'était tout un spectacle ! Je n'ai pas osé approcher de peur de vous déranger dans votre duel.

Link lui fit un sourire poli et tenta de glisser discrètement sa chaise en direction opposée. Cette jeune femme se penchait de plus en plus sur sa personne et il pouvait sentir l'observation amusé de la princesse en face de lui. Comme de raison, Zelda se leva et dit :

\- D'autres occupations m'attendent et je dois malheureusement vous laisser. Bonne soirée à vous deux.

\- Bonne soirée, Votre Altesse, dit distraitement la dénommée Marine.

Link envoya un regard de détresse à la future souveraine qui se détourna pour cacher son rire.

\- Cela fait déjà un moment que j'ai demandé à la princesse de nous présenter, dit la jeune femme à côté du héros. Elle est tellement occupée que nous n'avons pas trouvé d'occasion. Je suis contente de vous avoir croisé ce soir...

Link lui fit un léger sourire poli dans sa direction et elle sembla encore plus emballée. Elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras et enchaîna avec un visage un peu plus aguichant :

\- J'ai entendu dire que le héros n'était pas accompagné et...

Oh non, pensa Link ses yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur.

\- ...j'ai cru bon tenter ma chance, continua-t-elle. C'est incroyable que personne jusqu'à maintenant n'ait réussi à mettre le grappin sur vous, Sir Link.

Elle était trop directe ! s'inquiéta le chevalier en cachant sa panique. Il se leva précipitamment et dit :

\- Je suis navré, mais je dois me préparer à...euh...mon entraînement...

Elle haussa un sourcil déçu pendant qu'il ramassait son plateau.

\- Vous êtes certain ? Je pourrais vous divertir de plusieurs manières...

En voyant le regard qu'elle lui lança, Link enchaîna maladroitement :

\- Vous savez...je dois m'entraîner...pour combattre le Fléau...entre autres...

En faisant une grimace d'excuse, il alla déposer son assiette de nourriture, attrapa son petit pain qu'il n'avait pas terminé, et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Il passa les deux gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée et découvrit la princesse qui attendait un peu plus loin. Il marcha vers elle et afficha un air furibond lorsqu'elle sourit en dévoilant toutes ses dents à son arrivée.

\- Ce n'est pas amusant ! murmura-t-il alors qu'elle prenait la direction du quartier royal. Elle voulait me divertir...qu'est-ce que ça signifie au juste ?

Il accorda son pas avec le sien et elle répondit en riant :

\- Sir Link, si vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie dans ces circonstances, vous êtes plus naïf que je le croyais.

Il la dévisagea la bouche ouverte et couina :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie.

Le sourire toujours sur ses lèvres la princesse haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Peut-être la prochaine fois devrais-tu te laisser divertir ? dit-elle en ricanant.

Il remua la tête de gauche à droite et répliqua en plissant son front :

\- Je préfère que tu m'expliques.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix sans remords.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le couloir vide du quartier royal et Link demanda en s'assurant que personne ne pouvait entendre :

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas un sujet convenable pour une princesse, répondit-elle.

Link la fixa en pinçant les lèvres un moment avant de l'accuser :

\- Tu m'as laissé avec elle.

Zelda retrouva son sourire et dit moqueuse :

\- C'était une petite vengeance.

Surpris, il répliqua :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et expliqua :

\- Rien. Tu n'as rien fait quand le comte Charles a volé mes lunettes.

Link se rappela facilement cette histoire et s'exclama outré :

\- Je ne savais pas que je devais intervenir !

Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et il grogna d'impatience.

\- D'accord. Le prochain qui prend ta monture, je lui envoie un direct au visage. Contente ?

Elle approuva de la tête satisfaite.

\- Et ne me laisse plus seul avec cette comtesse, ajouta-t-il.

\- Elle n'est pas si horrible, dit Zelda en décroisant ses bras. C'est même une des personnes les plus impartial que je connaisse. Son petit défaut est qu'elle aime embrasser les jeunes hommes séduisants.

Link sentit ses joues rougir sous le compliment et il détourna les yeux du visage rieur de la princesse.

\- Peut-être bien, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance, enchaîna-t-il.

\- Elle n'est pas dangereuse, répéta la future souveraine.

\- Elle l'est, dit Link.

Et avec un sourire, il ajouta en se tournant de nouveau vers elle :

\- Moins que toi par contre.

\- Hé ! s'insurgea la princesse les mains sur ses hanches. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?

Link n'avait eu aucune arrière-pensée en disant cela, mais il ajouta juste pour le plaisir de voir la réaction de Zelda :

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire princesse, ce n'est pas convenable.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se plissèrent derrière les verres sur son nez et elle répondit en se détournant :

\- Dans ce cas, je vais me préparer et tu devrais en faire de même.

\- Bien entendu, dit-il. Et n'oublie pas d'amener des vêtements chauds !

La princesse avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre et lui fit une grimace avant de refermer derrière elle. Link se rendit au bout du couloir avec un sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoO

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru être reconnaissante d'avoir ce vêtement, dit la princesse.

Link leva ses yeux sur Zelda étendue sur sa couche surélevée. Elle ne portait que le maillot fabriqué sur mesure par la couturière zora. Autour de sa tête se trouvait une délicate couronne faite avec le même matériau que les boucles d'oreilles de Link, sa longue tresse descendant du lit jusqu'au sol. C'était à peine suffisant pour supporter la chaleur ambiante. Tout comme elle, il avait mis caleçon offert par la zora et gisait sur sa couche qui était à même le roc. Le roc qui était pratiquement aussi bouillant que l'air les entourant. Les gorons, pour leur courte visite dans leur village, leur avaient fourni une petite hutte de pierre. Si la princesse avait été gênée par le fait d'être logé avec lui, elle n'en avait laissé rien paraître.

\- Bientôt, ils vont venir nous chercher pour aller aux sources chaudes, dit Link découragé.

Il entendit le grognement de Zelda.

\- Au moins, le soleil aura disparu, répondit-elle avec une note d'espoir.

Link se tourna et sentit une chaleur, en plus de celle les entourant, sur son bras. Sa couche était située à l'opposé de celle de la princesse, sur le bord de la hutte, séparée par une grosse pierre plate posée à même le sol. Il se redressa, les sourcils froncés, et regarda la pierre attentivement. Il la poussa difficilement, curieux de détecter une température aussi élevée provenant de cet endroit, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en voyant le magma qui coulait en dessous.

\- Par Hylia ! s'écria-t-il en sentant l'air chaud lui bruler pratiquement le visage.

\- Quoi ? demanda la princesse inquiète.

\- Il y a de la lave ! dit Link abasourdi.

\- Oh. Replace cette pierre, dit Zelda d'une voix lasse. Tu réchauffes la hutte.

Il obéit, mais se leva en regardant l'espace autour de lui.

\- Je ne peux pas dormir à même le sol, dit-il anxieux. Si jamais le volcan a un hoquet et cette lave déborde dans la hutte ?

\- Je ne pense pas que les gorons nous auraient placés ici s'il y avait eu un danger, dit la princesse.

Il se tourna vers Zelda qui s'était redressée sur son lit, son visage dans sa main, appuyée sur son coude. Elle l'observait posément malgré la fine couche de sueur qui perlait sur tout son corps. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi chaud, il aurait probablement rougi devant cette vision. Ce n'était pas une princesse actuellement. C'était simplement une femme étendue de tout son long sur un lit. Cette image pouvait être interprétée de manières tellement différentes selon le contexte. Link ! s'insurgea-t-il intérieurement. Focus ! Il détourna le regard et repéra le coin le plus haut de l'habitation, située tout près de Zelda, et tira le petit matelas à cet endroit en disant :

\- Je ne prends pas de risque.

\- Le sol ne semble pas très égal à cet emplacement, commenta la princesse.

Elle avait bien entendu raison et lorsqu'il tenta de s'étendre, la légère pente avait tendance à le faire glisser vers le centre de la hutte. Il n'allait pas bien dormir cette nuit, ça il en était certain.

\- Link, dit Zelda en observant son manège alors qu'il s'efforçait de positionner son lit adéquatement. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait place à s'inquiéter...

\- Tu es à un demi-mètre du sol, répliqua-t-il un peu impatient en essayant de nouveau son installation inconfortable.

Il s'assit sur sa couche et dévisagea la pierre où se trouvait la lave en dessous. Le magma était à peine à vingt centimètres de la surface ! Comment pourrait-il dormir le coeur en paix avec ce danger juste à côté ?

\- Je pourrais demander au chef Yunobo de nous reloger dans une hutte plus élevée, proposa Zelda.

Link se tourna vers la princesse. Elle était assise, les jambes repliées sous elle sur son lit, et l'observait inquiète.

\- Non, déclara-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Selon lui, c'est l'emplacement le plus frais du village.

Il haussa les épaules et il avoua penaud :

\- Je dois juste arrêter de m'en faire avec ça.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Il approuva vigoureusement de la tête et pour changer de sujet dit :

\- Es-tu prête pour la cérémonie de demain ?

\- Bien entendu, dit-elle en se laissant tomber de nouveau sur sa couche.

Elle joua distraitement avec le bout de sa longue tresse et ajouta :

\- Les gorons sont faciles à contenter et apprécieront peu importe ce que je vais faire pour eux. C'est toujours plaisant de leur rendre service, car il n'y a généralement aucune pression rattachée à cela.

\- Et les autres peuples ce n'est pas le cas ? questionna Link avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Non, expliqua la jeune femme. Les zoras sont très spirituels. Si j'avais échoué la cérémonie, il aurait pu prendre cela pour un mauvais présage. Dans le pire des cas, cela aurait pu nuire à l'entraide mutuelle de nos deux races, surtout concernant la construction des créatures divines.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de continuer :

\- Les piafs sont très fiers. Admettons, encore là, que je venais à échouer la cérémonie, ils prendraient cela pour un affront et un manque de respect. Ce qui amènerait le même genre de conséquences qu'avec les zoras.

Elle tourna son visage dans sa direction.

\- Pour les gérudos, et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment, dit-elle. Je ne connais pas tant leurs coutumes et les quelques fois que j'ai rencontré leur chef, elle me semblait très aimable. Cependant, je crois que s'il advient que nous devions nous rendre là-bas, je n'aurai pas droit à l'erreur.

Avec un sourire triste, elle termina :

\- Je ne pense pas que le roi m'autorise à visiter leur cité par contre, surtout que tu ne pourras pas m'accompagner.

\- J'aurais aimé y aller, dit Link.

\- Comme la majorité des hommes, se moqua la future souveraine.

\- J'ai un secret, dit-il avec une voix conspiratrice.

La princesse se redressa dans son lit et le regarda, intriguée. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il continua :

\- Tu dois me promettre de ne jamais, au grand jamais, en parler à personne.

Zelda fronça ses sourcils et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ? demanda-t-elle incertaine.

\- Promet.

Elle hésita quelques secondes et il précisa :

\- Ce n'est rien d'illégal selon la loi hylienne.

\- Bien dans ce cas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, je jure de ne rien révéler de ce qui va se dire ici.

\- Je suis déjà allé dans la cité des gérudos.

Zelda le dévisagea un instant avant de répliquer :

\- C'est impossible.

\- C'est totalement possible, dit-il en se retenant de rire.

\- Comment ?

\- Ma mère m'avait déguisé en fille, expliqua-t-il légèrement timide à ce souvenir. Avec les vêtements d'Arielle. Nous avons pu visiter tous les trois la ville sans bévues.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Zelda et celle-ci demanda :

\- Tu avais quel âge ?

\- Ma mère était enceinte alors dix ans, dit-il pensif.

Elle eut un rire et tournait la tête de gauche à droite comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de révéler.

\- Tu as été chanceux, déclara-t-elle. Nous avons eu vent de certaines histoires semblables à la tienne et je te confirme que les hommes qui se sont fait prendre ne s'en sont pas sorti indemnes.

\- C'est pourquoi je n'en parle pas, dit-il avec plus de sérieux. Si les gérudos venaient à l'apprendre...

\- Mais ! coupa la princesse. J'adorerais te voir en femme.

Avec un sourire moqueur, elle se pencha vers lui et dit :

\- Peut-être bientôt si le roi accepte leur invitation ?

\- Je suis à moitié nu devant toi et tu veux me voir déguiser en fille ? ironisa Link sans réfléchir. Vous avez de drôle de goût princesse !

Celle-ci détourna précipitamment son visage qu'elle cacha dans ses mains.

\- Je blaguais ! s'écria Link soudainement inquiet.

\- Ce n'était pas convenable de ma part...

Avec un regard hésitant dans sa direction, elle se corrigea :

\- Nous ne sommes pas convenables. Deux jeunes adultes dans une hutte à cent degrés, à moitié nus, au milieu d'un village dont les habitants ne savent pas ce que cela implique.

Elle fit une grimace et poursuivit :

\- Pourquoi ai-je gardé ce maillot ?

\- Car sinon ta seule option aurait été de te promener en sous-vêtements, dit Link pour tenter de dédramatiser la situation.

\- J'ai plus de savoir-vivre que certains d'entre nous, répliqua-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

\- Maintenant, je me sens mal. Voulez-vous que je mette mes habits d'hiver princesse ? plaisanta Link.

La jeune femme roula des yeux et annonça avec une voix décidée :

\- Ne faisons jamais allusion à ces vêtements indécents et espérons que ces moments passés ici ne sortent pas de cette hutte.

\- Nous nous sommes promenés dans ces habits au domaine des zoras et tu n'étais pas si inquiète, exposa le héros.

\- Et bien, c'était un cadeau donc il aurait été impoli de refuser de les porter.

\- Cette logique pourrait se retourner contre toi.

\- J'ai trop chaud pour bien démontrer mon point, soupira Zelda.

Link se laissa glisser sur sa couche en souriant malgré l'inconfort. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que la princesse reprenne d'une voix informative :

\- Savais-tu que les gorons n'ont pas de genre comme nous ? Ils utilisent la forme masculine pour s'adresser entre eux, et pourtant, tous les gorons peuvent entrer dans la cité des gérudos.

\- Ce qui voudrait dire que ce sont des femmes ? demanda Link perplexe.

Il n'y avait rien de féminin dans l'allure d'un goron, pensa le héros.

\- Peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose dans la définition de femme, selon le point de vue des gérudos, que nous ne comprenons pas, proposa la future souveraine.

\- Une femme peut donner la vie, dit Link d'un ton docte.

\- Pas sans l'intervention d'un homme, répliqua Zelda.

Il se tourna vers la princesse et dit :

\- Cette conversation n'est déjà plus convenable.

\- Imaginons que les bébés sont faits miraculeusement dans ce cas, décida la femme.

Tant qu'à frôler l'indécence depuis un moment, pensa le héros. Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Deux jeunes adultes dans une hutte à cent degrés, répéta-t-il. À moitié nus, au milieu d'un village dont les habitants ne savent pas ce que cela implique et qui discute de la provenance des bébés.

\- Sir, n'essayez pas de me déstabiliser avec vos moqueries, dit la princesse en imitant son sourire.

\- Jamais je n'oserais corrompre la réincarnation de la déesse en faisant allusion à des actes inappropriés ! s'exclama-t-il outré.

Elle haussa un sourcil et dit :

\- S'il te plaît, me corrompre avec ce genre de propos ? Même dans cet accoutrement tu n'es pas si remarquable.

\- Peut-être devrais-je enfiler l'habit préféré des zoras ?

\- Non ! s'écria Zelda en plaçant immédiatement les deux mains sur son visage.

Elle partit d'un grand rire et laissa tomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps avant d'ajouter :

\- Cette chaleur nous monte au cerveau ! Cette discussion est totalement indécente !

\- C'est amusant, dit Link en l'observant avec un large sourire.

\- Il n'y a rien d'amusant à t'imaginer nu, maugréa Zelda en fixant le plafond.

\- Hé ! se défendit-il. Ça ne doit pas être si horrible !

Il éclata de rire alors qu'elle prenait la parole :

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça à voix haute !

Ils se dévisagèrent et Link remarqua les joues rouges de la princesse. Même à travers cette chaleur, il pouvait discerner une différence. Il essuya son front avec le revers de sa main et dit :

\- Tu sais ce qui serait vraiment amusant ? Se rouler dans la neige.

\- Ce serait une torture, répondit Zelda.

\- Un soulagement, répliqua Link.

\- On m'a déjà parlé d'une source chaude à Hébra où les habitants, pour des fins thérapeutiques, s'étendaient dans la neige quelques secondes pour ensuite profiter d'un bain chaud. Et vice-versa.

\- Ici nous avons des sources chaudes, de l'air chaud, un sol chaud...

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, lança la princesse dans la direction du jeune homme.

Les bruits de pas très distinct des gorons se firent entendre à l'extérieur et Link soupira :

\- Parlant de sources chaudes, je pense que c'est l'heure.

\- Je souhaite juste de ne pas m'évanouir, dit la femme en se levant.

Elle enfila une simple robe par-dessus ses vêtements et Link fit de même avec un gilet et un pantalon. C'était ce qu'il avait de plus léger et déjà il avait envie de tout enlever et se promener en caleçon. Tous deux se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers la sortie de la hutte au même moment où le chef goron les appelait.

\- Prêt les petits ? dit celui-ci avec enthousiasme une fois le duo à l'extérieur.

La princesse sourit incertaine et annonça :

\- Aussi prêt que nous pouvons l'être, je crois.

\- Vous allez adorer ! répliqua le chef sans l'ombre d'un doute. Allons-y !

Link plaça l'épée dans son dos et suivit le dirigeant avec Zelda, pendant que d'autres gorons les saluaient et les rejoignaient à leur passage.

OoOoO

\- Rien ne semble présager une attaque à court terme, dit Rusl.

\- Ils leur restent deux mois de préparation avant l'automne, répondit Link. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent se regrouper d'ici là ?

Le patriarche s'appuya lentement sur le dossier de sa chaise et posa une main sur sa bouche, pensif. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il répliqua :

\- On parle de monstres éparpillés partout dans le royaume. Il faudrait une organisation parfaite pour les regrouper. Et c'est sans parler des troupes de soldats qui pareraient à un rassemblement trop important.

Link tapa des doigts en cadence sur la table de la cuisine et regarda distraitement autour de lui. Sa famille avait emménagé depuis plus de deux saisons et déjà la maison avait pris leur personnalité. Des photos sépia étaient accrochées aux murs dans des cadres, les chaudrons empilés sur des tablettes à côté du four, les tambours d'Arielle dans un coin et le violon de Colin - anciennement celui de sa mère - juste à côté. Dans la salle de séjour, derrière son père qui lui faisait face sur la table, plusieurs chaises dépareillées, dont une était remplie de tissu provenant de la boutique. Tout près, une nouvelle machine à coudre prenait la majorité de l'espace.

\- As-tu entendu quelque chose au château ? demanda Rusl curieux.

Link hocha négativement la tête. Après une courte hésitation, il avoua avec une grimace :

\- La reine me regarde...étrangement.

\- Étrangement ? répéta son père intrigué. Une idée du pourquoi ?

\- Non.

Rusl croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dévisagea son fils.

\- Ça te semble bon ou mauvais ce regard ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Link en haussant les épaules. Je ne pense pas que ce soit mauvais, mais...je ne peux pas dire que c'est bon non plus.

\- Imite-moi ce regard.

Link sourit et expliqua :

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible !

\- Essaie au moins.

Plus pour s'amuser, le jeune homme prit un visage neutre et plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son père.

\- La reine est plus grande que moi, dit-il soudain.

Il recula sa chaise et se leva pour recommencer son imitation avec trop de sérieux. Au bout de quelques secondes à se dévisager, les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et Link se rassit.

\- Elle te regarde droit dans les yeux, dit Rusl au bout d'un moment.

\- Comme si elle cherchait à lire mon âme, dit Link mal à l'aise.

Il avait toujours trouvé la reine très belle, mais actuellement, son allure était trop intimidante pour qu'il puisse admirer sa beauté.

\- Ah, c'est quelque chose ça, dit le patriarche en hochant la tête. Depuis quand ?

Le héros pianota sur la table en réfléchissant.

\- J'ai surtout commencé à le remarquer depuis mon retour du domaine des zoras.

Poursuivant l'interrogatoire, Rusl demanda :

\- Quelque chose s'est produit ?

\- Et bien oui, ria Link. Je me suis téléporté, j'ai eu droit à une visite de la créature divine et j'ai assisté à la bénédiction du domaine.

\- Quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire ? insista le patriarche.

Et devant le haussement de sourcil de son fils, il se corrigea :

\- Quelque chose d'ordinaire alors ?

\- Papa, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches avec ces questions, répliqua Link indécis.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant voir Colin, Arielle et Uli. Rusl se leva pour accueillir sa femme et la décharger des sacs qu'elle portait tandis que Link fut debout juste à temps pour recevoir l'accolade de son petit frère.

\- Est-ce que tu restes pour le repas de ce soir ? demanda Arielle dans sa direction en déposant une caisse sur la table.

Celle-ci était emplie de bobines de différentes couleurs.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Jour de congé.

\- J'ai appris la chanson des pommiers, dit Colin heureux. On pourrait la jouer ensemble ?

\- Après le repas Colin, dit Uli. Arielle, va mettre cette caisse à côté de la machine à coudre.

Avec un grognement, sa petite soeur obéit et déplaça la boite dans la salle de séjour. Link enlaça sa mère lorsque celle-ci vint le saluer avec une bise.

\- Par les déesses, tu es rouge ! dit-elle en tapotant ses joues.

\- Je confirme qu'il faisait horriblement chaud sur la montagne de la Mort, expliqua Link. Je t'ai rapporté des épices.

Il pointa deux grands flacons contenant une poudre d'un rouge vif sur une des tablettes de la cuisine. Uli se dépêcha d'aller en ouvrir un et éloigna son visage avec empressement.

\- Attention ! s'écria Link en riant. Ils sont frais ! C'est le chef Yunobo qui les a préparés devant moi.

Sa mère avait remis le couvercle et essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

\- Il l'a préparé devant toi ? répliqua Uli surprise. Mon fils a des privilèges.

\- Oui. J'ai pleuré comme un bébé tout le long tellement mes yeux piquaient, soupira Link avec une grimace.

\- Pauvre héros qui a sacrifié son confort pour rapporter des épices, se moqua Arielle de nouveau dans la cuisine.

Elle se plaça sur la chaise à côté de Link et toute la famille se retrouva autour de la table pour discuter ses derniers potins.

\- J'ai reçu un drap fabriqué par un couturier piaf, raconta Uli. Fait avec leur duvet. Si j'avais eu vent de ta visite, je l'aurais apporté. Ce tissu est incroyablement doux.

\- Et chaud, ajouta Arielle.

\- J'ai enduré assez de chaleur jusqu'à maintenant pour souhaiter l'arrivée de la neige, se plaignit Link.

Des complaintes se levèrent tout autour pour contredire ses propos et le héros eut un sourire désolé à la ronde.

\- Tu devrais montrer à ta mère le regard que t'envoie la reine, dit Rusl à son fils.

\- Quel regard ? répliqua immédiatement Uli en fronçant ses sourcils.

Et avec un avertissement en direction de Link, elle ajouta :

\- Tu n'as rien fait de stupide, j'espère ?

\- Non m'man ! contredit le jeune homme sous les rires d'Arielle et de Colin.

\- Je peux avoir l'histoire complète ? demanda-t-elle alors sur ses gardes.

\- La reine le regarde étrangement depuis son retour du domaine des zoras, résuma le patriarche.

\- Elle a découvert que t'étais idiot, se moqua sa petite soeur.

Link envoya une pichenette à sa cadette qu'elle para facilement avec sa main.

\- Un regard mauvais ? s'inquiéta Uli.

\- Non, dit Link en soupirant. C'est plus comme...

Et il prit un visage à la fois neutre et concentré et planta son regard dans les yeux de sa mère qui pinça les lèvres.

\- Et bien, dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. As-tu fait une gaffe lors de ta visite au domaine des zoras ?

\- Non ! se révolta Link. De toute façon, je me fais probablement des idées. Peut-être que c'est un regard typique des gens de la haute ?

Link pensa au chancelier Léonard qui quand il le croisait, l'observait avec un air blasé, ce qui était loin de ressembler à celui que lui donnait la reine. Et le roi faisait à peine attention à lui, trop occupé par ses obligations. Seule la princesse était toujours heureuse de le voir.

\- C'est le même regard que maman m'envoie quand je touche à quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas que je touche, dit Colin à son grand frère. Peut-être que t'as touché à quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu touches ?

\- Link n'est pas un voleur, dit posément Rusl.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il fit un signe d'avertissement à son fils qui y répondit avec une moue. Comment son père pouvait-il douter de lui ? pensa Link en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Arielle, dit soudainement Uli. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Link se tourna vers sa cadette qui leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Rien du tout, je vous assure ! répondit-elle malgré le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

\- Arielle, grogna Uli.

\- M'man ! ria sa petite soeur.

Elle pointa Link et continua :

\- Il est toujours avec la princesse et la reine qui lui fait un regard qui signifie touche pas ? Il n'y a que moi qui fais le lien ?

\- Hé ! s'écria Link en gesticulant.

Il vit son père et sa mère s'observer silencieusement et ajouta :

\- Je ne l'ai jamais touché !

Il fit une grimace en songeant que ce n'était pas la vérité. Arielle éclata de rire juste à côté.

\- Pas de cette manière ! précisa-t-il paniqué.

\- Est-ce que la princesse peut choisir un soldat ? demanda calmement Uli à son époux.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? dit Link sur ses gardes.

\- Il est chevalier, répondit Rusl. C'est très rare, mais je crois que c'est possible.

\- Il n'y avait pas eu un scandale avec la soeur de la reine ? déclara la matriarche pensive.

\- Ce n'était pas pour cette raison, expliqua le père avec l'attention silencieuse de toute la famille. La comtesse a abandonné sa couronne et c'est sa petite soeur, qui est notre reine actuelle, qui en a hérité.

\- Je connais plusieurs versions différentes de cette histoire, contredit Uli.

\- Tenons-nous-en aux faits, soupira son mari.

\- Alors Link pourrait être avec la princesse, dit la matriarche en souriant sournoisement à son aîné.

\- Une minute, dit-il surpris.

Si sa mère commençait à se moquer tout comme Arielle, pensa Link inquiet, il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de tout cela.

\- Je ne connais pas suffisamment les lois pour répondre à cette question, dit le patriarche en passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son fils et dit :

\- Link ? Est-ce qu'on a besoin d'avoir cette discussion ?

\- Non ! clama-t-il puissamment.

\- Oui, rétorqua sa petite soeur.

\- Arielle ! gronda l'aîné des enfants.

\- Je dois rencontrer cette princesse, exhorta Uli en direction de Link. Peux-tu l'inviter à manger ?

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible, dit Rusl à la place de son fils. Au château, ils la protègent comme si c'était la déesse même.

\- Ils l'envoient bien à l'autre bout du monde avec simplement Link comme gardien ! riposta la matriarche. Pourquoi pas ici ?

Rusl ne pipa pas un mot et regarda son fils qui les observait sur la défensive.

\- Pourquoi inviterais-je la princesse ici ? dit Link sur ses gardes.

\- Tu passes plus de temps avec cette femme qu'avec le reste de ta famille, insinua Uli. Ça me donne le droit de la rencontrer, non ?

\- Et accessoirement déterminer si elle est intéressée à toi, plaisanta Arielle. Question de savoir si tu perds ton temps avec elle.

Link eut un rire qui sonna faux et répliqua :

\- Non.

\- J'aimerais bien que la princesse vienne à ma fête, dit Colin innocemment.

Le héros remarqua le regard que s'échangèrent les deux femmes et celui d'excuse que son père lui envoya. Dire qu'il aurait pu avoir un souper tranquille avec Zelda ce soir, pensa-t-il, découragé.

* * *

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 23 février 2019.**


	10. Chapter 10

**J'ai encore une avance, donc un chapitre cette semaine aussi ! Nova Acey : merci pour ton commentaire ! Bonne lecture :)**

10

Zelda posa le parchemin devant le roi et lui pointa le paragraphe qui avait retenu son attention. Elle patienta, observant son père qui était assis sur une élégante chaise derrière son bureau de travail. L'endroit était situé dans une grande pièce isolée faisant partie de la bibliothèque du château.

\- Le peuple gérudos s'engagera à livrer les criminels nommés plus haut pour qu'un jugement impartial soit fait et les crimes punis selon la loi hylienne, récita le roi à voix haute.

Il leva ses yeux verts sur sa fille et déclara :

\- Un meurtre a été commis ici. Avez-vous lu le rapport sur cet évènement ?

La princesse approuva et avisa immédiatement :

\- Le comportement des gérudos, qui refusent de livrer ces criminels, est intrigant. Je n'ai rien trouvé concernant leur version des faits.

Le roi se redressa et observa la jeune femme.

\- Ce dossier doit être entre les mains du chancelier, dit-il.

Et avec un hochement de tête, il ajouta :

\- Vous avez mon autorisation pour l'étudier.

Zelda le remercia poliment et s'apprêtait à se détourner lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

\- Assoyez-vous un instant, ma fille.

Un peu surprise d'une telle requête, elle s'installa sur le siège faisant face au bureau du roi et attendit que celui-ci continue :

\- Je vois que les rougeurs se sont dissipées sur votre visage.

La princesse eut un sourire et plaça une main sur sa joue.

\- Je n'avais jamais imaginé que les gorons puissent vivre dans de telles conditions, et ce, sans éprouver le moindre inconfort, raconta-t-elle avec un enthousiasme qu'elle tenta sans succès de contenir. Saviez-vous qu'en plus, un de leur passe-temps est de relaxer dans les sources chaudes ?

Et en riant tout bas, elle ajouta :

\- J'ai à peine pu y tremper mes pieds !

\- Je suis heureux de voir que ce voyage vous a plu malgré les conditions extrêmes, dit le roi satisfait.

Regardant la princesse, il hocha la tête lentement.

\- J'en profite, déclara le monarque, pour vous féliciter d'avoir bien représenté la famille royale. Les zoras sont reconnaissants de votre bénédiction et je suis persuadé que les gorons le sont tout autant.

Zelda se contenta d'un sourire en remerciement. Le souverain prit un moment pour l'observer silencieusement et elle s'obligea à ne pas remuer sur son siège devant son examen.

\- La demande des piafs pour votre bénédiction est aussi acceptée, annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme. Toutefois, nous allons attendre le début de la saison froide avant de vous envoyer là-bas. La construction de la machine étant tout près, votre sécurité risque d'être compromise avec la présence d'autant de visiteurs.

Il lissa sa barbe distraitement et poursuivit en fronçant ses sourcils :

\- La bonne nouvelle est que selon Sir Lafrel, tout porte à croire qu'une guerre n'éclatera pas cet automne. L'armée surveille étroitement la formation de troupes de bokoblins, ainsi que tous leurs acolytes. Jusqu'à maintenant, aucun signe qui indiquerait une organisation suffisante qui mènerait à une attaque massive.

\- Est-ce que la reine a eu d'autres visions ? demanda la princesse.

Depuis quelque temps déjà, elle réduisait les moments passés avec sa mère. Celle-ci n'avait jamais voulu lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa prémonition alors que Link était à ses côtés. De plus, elle la regardait maintenant étrangement, comme si elle était devenue une formule compliquée à résoudre. Chaque fois que la reine tentait d'utiliser son don de clairvoyance sur sa fille, Zelda était incapable de savoir ce qu'il se déroulait dans ces visions. Être dans l'ignorance ainsi augmentait sa nervosité.

\- L'arrivée du Fléau est prévue pour l'automne, c'est tout ce qu'elle peut m'assurer avec certitude, répondit-il.

Il soupira et conta :

\- Selon ses dires, trop de variables en cours l'empêchent de prédire un quelconque dénouement. De plus, les visions qu'elle a de vous ne se déroulent pas pendant cet évènement précis. Seulement avant.

\- Est-ce qu'elle vous a raconté ce qu'elle voyait dans ces visions ? demanda la princesse d'une voix hésitante.

Le roi répondit négativement. Zelda tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur ses cuisses. Que pouvait-elle apercevoir pour même garder son époux dans l'ignorance ? Se convainquant que ce sujet n'était pas important pour le moment, elle commenta :

\- Vous n'avez pas parlé de la bénédiction pour les gérudos.

\- Je ne vous enverrai pas là-bas, dit-il avec autorité.

La princesse n'osa pas insister et demanda à la place :

\- Que va-t-il advenir de leur robot ?

\- Aucune décision n'a été officialisée, déclara le roi, mais il est probable qu'un hylien soit nommé pour le diriger.

\- Ceci risque de briser la bonne entente entre nous et ces guerrières, affirma-t-elle avec une moue.

\- Je crois que cette entente est déjà brisée, ma fille.

Le silence perdura un moment et Zelda observa distraitement le bureau sobre dans lequel elle se trouvait. Le roi n'avait pas l'habitude de la retenir aussi longtemps ce qui signifiait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. En général, il laissait le soin à la reine de lui annoncer les nouvelles un peu plus délicates. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers une pile de bouquins sur un petit tabouret derrière lui, et il en choisit un. Il le posa devant la princesse et déclara :

\- J'ai remarqué que vous passiez plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée dans la bibliothèque et j'ai malgré moi aperçu que vous lisiez sur ce sujet.

Il tapa la couverture du livre où était inscrit le titre "Lois et responsabilités sur le mariage dans la famille royale". La princesse camoufla son incertitude, se demandant si elle avait fait une erreur. Un sourire était apparu sur les lèvres de son père qui continua :

\- Si vous avez des regrets avec votre décision de retarder votre mariage, il n'est pas trop tard pour annoncer vos fiançailles.

Zelda, sous l'effet de la nervosité, eut soudainement envie de rire, mais réussit à conserver son masque impassible. Les recherches qu'elle faisait sur le sujet n'avaient pas pour objectif de précipiter les choses, mais au contraire de remettre à plus tard l'inévitable et par là, elle entendait ses futures noces. Elle voulait aussi vérifier si les propos d'Impa avaient été véridiques, si vraiment elle avait la possibilité de gouverner avec l'aide d'un prince consort seulement. Si elle avait découvert que oui, cela s'était déjà fait, elle avait pu constater que ces situations étaient rares et souvent entourées d'une multitude de circonstances atténuantes. Elle se demandait encore à ce jour si le retour de la Calamité pouvait être considéré comme une de ces circonstances.

\- Non, mes recherches n'étaient pas dans ce but, dit-elle simplement.

Le roi fronça les sourcils et questionna :

\- Puis-je savoir qu'elle était la raison de ces recherches alors ?

Elle cligna des yeux et répondit maladroitement :

\- Juste pour...satisfaire ma curiosité...

Elle eut envie de grimacer en voyant l'approbation incertaine du monarque.

\- Bien, dit-il enfin. Je vous laisse à vos occupations. Serez-vous présente au conseil dans deux jours ?

\- Oui, mon roi, répliqua-t-elle en se levant.

\- Entendu.

Zelda attrapa le parchemin qui avait été le pourquoi de cette rencontre et après une légère courbette, quitta la pièce. Ce n'était absolument pas le genre de conversation qu'elle aurait pensé avoir avec le monarque. Toutefois, elle avait eu l'autorisation qu'elle souhaitait et elle prit la direction du bureau du chancelier. L'après-midi était bien entamé, et son objectif étant de comprendre un peu plus le conflit à propos des gérudos, elle devait connaître toutes les raisons qui pouvaient expliquer leur refus catégorique du contrat du roi. Elle admettait qu'après tout le temps de recherche qu'elle y avait consacré, que ces femmes guerrières étaient mystérieuses. Malgré ces innombrables fouilles de tous les écrits les concernant depuis son retour du domaine des zoras, elle avait l'impression d'en avoir appris peu et même pas du tout sur elles. Après avoir suivi le couloir principal, elle déboucha sur la grande salle dont l'immense entrée était gardée par un soldat. Elle s'arrêta devant le bureau du chancelier qui était en annexe. Le garde qui assurait la surveillance de l'endroit s'était redressé à sa vue et sans lui porter d'attention, elle toqua fermement trois fois sur la porte fermée. L'homme qu'elle sollicitait lui ouvrit rapidement et pencha son visage vers le sien en haussant un sourcil.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de Son Altesse ? dit-il de sa voix indolente.

Sans hésitation, Zelda répondit :

\- Je viens chercher le dossier sur les gérudos concernant le meurtre du soldat...

\- Vous avez besoin d'une autorisation, coupa-t-il.

La princesse serra les dents et se demanda pourquoi les déesses l'avaient faite aussi petite. Être ainsi observé de haut par le chancelier réussissait à la faire sentir insignifiante.

\- Je ne serais pas ici si je ne l'avais pas, dit-elle en conservant une voix neutre.

L'homme prit le temps de la dévisager un long moment et elle l'imita avec un regard impassible. Il finit par soupirer et se détourna pour aller fouiller dans une bibliothèque à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ne souhaitant pas le moins du monde entrer à sa suite, elle attendit patiemment dans le couloir, le soldat toujours silencieux un peu plus loin. Il revint finalement et lui tendit un seul petit parchemin qu'elle scruta avec un étonnement camouflé.

\- J'avais pensé recevoir un dossier, commenta-t-elle en prenant l'unique feuille roulée.

\- Peut-être Son Altesse ne devrait pas trop réfléchir alors, répondit-il sans émotion en lui fermant doucement la porte au visage.

Du calme Zelda, se répéta-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ce n'est rien. Juste un stupide mâle qui n'existe que pour rendre sa vie misérable. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau ici. En expirant tranquillement, elle fit un pas de côté et prit la direction de sa chambre, tapotant nerveusement le papier roulé sur sa cuisse. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur son futur mariage et son choix d'époux jusqu'à maintenant. Est-ce que Lord Ernest serait un bon roi ? Depuis qu'elle s'impliquait davantage dans la vie politique, elle avait toujours senti une pression invisible de la gent masculine qui occupait la majorité des postes au conseil. Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir. Deux autres femmes en faisaient partie. Une gérudo, avec pour seule mission de représenter son peuple, et la reine qui n'était, là aussi, qu'une mandataire. Malgré le sang coulant dans ses veines, sa mère avait délégué tous ces pouvoirs à son mariage. De plus, ces derniers mois, aucune représentante des guerrières n'avait assisté aux réunions du conseil. Tout ça, lui faisait douter de son choix. Est-ce que Lord Ernest exigerait d'elle de se délester de son rôle ? Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu ? Transférer ses responsabilités de souveraine à quelqu'un de plus apte à la tâche pour se consacrer à ses loisirs. C'était tellement égoïste penser ainsi. Et pourtant, la reine avait été une des premières à l'encourager sur cette voie. Cependant, depuis l'éveil de ses pouvoirs, son rôle avait évolué et ce n'était plus seulement de diriger le royaume, mais bien de le protéger. Si, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on l'avait préparée à prendre époux pour que celui-ci gouverne à sa place, ce n'était plus suffisant. Quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas dans ce raisonnement. Elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Elle s'en apercevait chaque fois qu'elle se servait de sa magie, qu'elle pouvait sentir cette énergie vieille comme le monde qui circulait à travers elle et tout le royaume. Cette lumière qui lui rappelait que ce monde était bien plus que des bouts de terres avec une valeur inscrite sur un coin de parchemin. Elle avait l'impression de commettre une traîtrise envers son peuple à vouloir déléguer cette responsabilité qui lui revenait de droit en raison de sa naissance. Avec une moue sur le visage, elle arriva dans le quartier royal, se demandant ce qui avait changé pour que soudainement, elle doute de toutes ces décisions prises concernant son avenir. Peut-être le fait que son souhait le plus cher, surtout en ce moment, était de s'assurer de se débarrasser du chancelier. Pour cela, elle devait être la souveraine. C'était si facile de s'imaginer l'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde, sur la minuscule île d'Aurore. Là où les seules décisions qu'il pourrait prendre seraient d'augmenter ou réduire la pêche de poissons journalière.

\- Zelda ?

La princesse, qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre, se tourna vers la reine. Celle-ci lui fit signe de la rejoindre dans la pièce royale avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Elle alla poser les feuilles sur son lit et retrouva sa mère qui était assise sur le fauteuil au milieu du salon. Elle pointa un petit siège en face et la jeune femme se plaça en essayant de reléguer ses réflexions du moment et sa rencontre avec le chancelier dans un coin de son esprit.

\- Juste pour être certaine, dit Delia en levant ses mains vers sa fille.

Perplexe, Zelda les prit dans les siennes et malgré la nervosité qui se fraya un chemin dans ces entrailles, elle attendit patiemment que Delia ouvre les yeux. Celle-ci cligna des paupières plusieurs fois et libéra les doigts de la princesse. Tout en observant l'héritière, la reine s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil et fronça ses sourcils. Avec courage, Zelda demanda :

\- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

Elle eut droit à un soupir avant que la souveraine ne réponde :

\- La même chose depuis plusieurs semaines.

Est-ce que c'était mauvais ? s'inquiéta Zelda. Est-ce que la Calamité revenait avant que les machines ne soient fonctionnelles ? Échouaient-ils ? Cependant, la reine ne paraissait pas angoissée. Elle était loin d'avoir le regard désespéré que lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté sa vision sur le retour du Fléau, celle où le monstre gigantesque détruisait tout sur son passage.

\- Il semble que quelque chose vous tourmente, commença lentement la princesse. Je dois admettre que cela est alarmant.

Heureusement que ces dernières semaines avaient été riches en évènements, car la compagnie de la reine était de plus en plus pénible. Elle souhaitait à la fois que Delia lui révèle enfin ce qu'elle voyait et d'un autre côté, ne voulait que revenir à ces recherches sur les gérudos, et ce, même si la politique n'était pas son sujet favori. C'était mieux que le regard que lui lançait sa mère actuellement.

\- Êtes-vous attirée par les hommes, ma fille ? demanda soudainement Delia.

Zelda se figea dans sa position et dévisagea la souveraine un moment avant de répliquer niaisement :

\- Quoi ?

La reine leva un sourcil et la princesse cligna des paupières. Ses yeux observèrent le sol et en haussant les épaules, elle s'enquit :

\- Pourquoi poser cette question ?

\- Avez-vous une réponse ? argua Delia.

\- C'est juste que...

Ne pense pas au chancelier, se morigéna-t-elle. Il était le pire exemple pour cette interrogation. Ni au compte Charles. Lord Ernest ? Non plus. La reine parlait-elle d'une attirance physique ? Pourquoi devait-elle discuter de cela ! Ses pensées se bousculèrent pendant qu'elle formulait avec une grimace :

\- Je...je crois...oui.

Elle pouvait entendre l'hésitation dans sa voix et voyait le doute dans le regard de la reine.

\- Vous ne semblez pas certaine, dit doucement Delia.

\- Est-ce pertinent ? observa Zelda. Je présumais que l'attirance était secondaire...

\- Et les femmes ? s'enquît la souveraine.

\- Les femmes, dit-elle en écho.

\- Éprouvez-vous de l'attirance envers les femmes ?

Cette fois-ci, la princesse cacha son visage dans ses mains et marmonna pour gagner du temps :

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre le sens de cette question...

\- Zelda, je vous ai porté en mon sein, dit la reine d'une voix encourageante. Il n'y a pas de gêne à avoir. Donnez-moi une réponse honnête.

La jeune femme laissa tomber ses bras et dévisagea sa mère en sachant ses joues très rouges.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, dit-elle lentement en haussant les épaules. Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas avoir été attiré par personne jusqu'à maintenant.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle ajouta :

\- Est-ce que c'est une bonne réponse ?

\- Vous pouvez disposer, soupira la reine.

\- Quoi...non ! s'insurgea Zelda en s'avançant sur le bout de son siège. Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer après de telles questions ! Est-ce que ça a un lien avec vos prémonitions ? Vous ne me dites rien ! Est-ce parce que nous n'arrivons pas à vaincre la Calamité ? Vous devez...

\- Du calme, la coupa Delia.

\- Mais...

\- Zelda.

La princesse se tut à contrecœur et dévisagea la souveraine.

\- Je n'ai qu'une seule vision vous concernant, dit Delia. Et ce, depuis votre retour du domaine des zoras. Je suis incapable de voir autre chose.

Allait-elle lui dire ? s'impatienta Zelda devant le silence qui s'éternisa. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que sa mère pouvait bien avoir visualisé pour avoir une telle discussion. Finalement, Delia reprit :

\- Je vous vois embrasser une femme. Une gérudo pour être exacte.

Devant le visage sérieux de la reine, la princesse ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Elle se calma rapidement et après s'être excusée, elle demanda tout bas :

\- En êtes-vous certaine ? Il y a peut-être une explication derrière un baiser...

Avec une gérudo ? réfléchit Zelda avec panique. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une raison valable.

\- Je suis certaine, expliqua Delia d'un ton docte, que c'est une femme. Elle porte les vêtements typiques des gérudos. Et que dans ce, ou plutôt, dans ces baisers, il y avait de la passion. Beaucoup de passion.

\- Des...baisers ? répéta la princesse hébétée.

Zelda se rappela ce petit garçon au lac Hylia, qui avait été son premier et unique béguin. À ce baiser maladroit qu'il avait échangé avant son départ pour revenir au château. Elle se souvenait avoir éprouvé une gêne, mais leurs rires par la suite avaient transformé ce sentiment en quelque chose de plus léger et aujourd'hui elle se remémorait tout cela avec un mélange de gaieté et de nostalgie. Pas de passion. Elle n'était même pas certaine de tout ce que ce mot impliquait.

\- Ajouter à cela le fait qu'une des mains de cette femme soit sous votre robe et que vous étiez toutes deux dans un lit...

\- Par les déesses ! s'écria la princesse en se levant. Est-ce que nous...vous avez vu...

Zelda se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce et attrapa sa longue tresse pour jouer nerveusement avec les mèches.

\- Je ne vois rien de plus, dit Delia.

La reine eut un petit rire et précisa :

\- J'admets que c'est amplement suffisant. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'une mère souhaite voir, surtout lorsque son propre enfant est impliqué.

\- C'est impossible, murmura Zelda toujours en mouvement.

\- Arrêtez, ma chère. Vous m'étourdissez.

\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé de fille, dit la princesse en stoppant sa marche.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Mais mère !

\- Prenez le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, dit posément la reine. Cette vision ne cesse de revenir ce qui m'incite à croire de sa véracité.

\- Et je dois réfléchir ? douta-t-elle. À ça ?

La matriarche soupira et répondit :

\- Ma fille, gardez toujours en tête le bien du royaume avant de commettre des actes que vous pourriez regretter.

Mais elle n'avait rien fait ! songea la princesse avec énervement. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait répéter cette pensée, Zelda se détourna lentement et quitta la pièce sans porter attention à son environnement. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et fixa sans le voir le paysage d'été visible par sa fenêtre. On toqua à sa porte et elle eut une grimace en songeant qu'elle n'était pas parée pour une autre discussion. Malgré cela, elle se retourna et sourit de soulagement en découvrant Link à l'entrée. Il prit cela comme signal pour s'avancer à l'intérieur et dit sans préambule :

\- Nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Colin dans deux jours et ma mère souhaitait t'inviter à la maison pour le repas. Je lui ai expliqué que ce ne serait probablement pas possible, mais elle a insisté pour que je te transmette l'invitation et...et voilà...

Il avait dit cela d'une traite, fixant un point derrière elle et la princesse avait pu voir un peu de rouge apparaître sur ses joues. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'ancrer au moment présent et réfléchissant rapidement elle expliqua :

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir sortir des murailles du château sans une escorte.

Zelda n'arriva pas à savoir s'il fut déçu ou bien soulagé d'une telle nouvelle.

\- Par contre, ajouta-t-elle, si ta famille veut bien venir ici pour fêter l'anniversaire de ton petit frère, je crois que cela pourrait être possible.

Link approuva de la tête et dit :

\- Je vais transmettre le message et voir ce que ma mère en pense.

Il se prosterna nerveusement et disparut en coup de vent à la surprise de la princesse. Son regard glissa sur son lit et par la même occasion sur le parchemin concernant les gérudos et elle sentit son visage rougir, lui donnant l'impression de bouillir. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et murmura :

\- Par Hylia...une gérudo, vraiment ?

Le côté positif, songea-t-elle dérisoirement, est que cela aiderait sûrement à diminuer les tensions entre les deux peuples. Elle rit nerveusement et laissa tomber ses bras sur ses genoux. Prenant une inspiration, elle appela son pouvoir et le bout de ses doigts se mit à briller.

\- Bien, murmura-t-elle.

Elle allait peut-être embrasser une femme - et Zelda s'efforça de ne pas penser au contexte décrit par la reine - mais cela n'empêcherait pas d'accomplir son rôle. Elle l'espérait.

OoOoO

Zelda, de la fenêtre de la pièce où elle se trouvait, regardait les jardins de la reine plus bas. Une moue sur le visage, elle pianota nerveusement sur la vitre en voyant l'activité à l'extérieur. Il devait y avoir une trentaine de nobles qui avait accaparé l'endroit sous prétexte d'accompagner la souveraine lors d'un piquenique improvisé. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle avait eu en tête quand elle avait proposé l'idée à Link. Il n'avait probablement pas imaginé cela lui non plus et elle craignait la réaction que lui et ses proches auraient face à tous ces gens. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la reine s'avança à ses côtés.

\- Prête ? dit-elle simplement.

\- J'étais censée prendre un repas avec la famille de Link, maugréa-t-elle en réponse.

\- C'est ce que vous allez faire, approuva Delia sereinement.

La princesse croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit face à sa mère avec une certaine raideur.

\- Vous savez tout comme moi ce qui va se produire, répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est votre devoir, dit la reine posément. Vous devez passer du temps avec les nobles de ce pays. C'est une occasion parfaite.

\- Ce repas était pour l'anniversaire du petit frère de Link ! s'emporta Zelda devant l'incompréhension de la souveraine. Et c'est tout juste si je vais avoir le temps de le lui souhaiter !

Elle se détourna de Delia et observa de nouveau par la fenêtre alors qu'un masque d'inquiétude apparaissait sur les traits de son visage.

\- J'ai l'impression que tous les nobles bons à marier sont présents, se plaignit la princesse.

\- Ma fille, vous devez vous permettre plus de rencontres.

Elle tourna tranquillement la tête vers Delia et murmura :

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes derrière tout cela…

\- J'ai simplement envoyé quelques invitations, réfuta la reine.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Vous auriez pu choisir une autre occasion !

\- Zelda, expliqua Delia posément, vous vieillissez et nous ne pourrons retarder votre mariage éternellement. Votre comportement des dernières semaines nous laisse croire à moi et votre père que vous avez changé d'avis concernant Lord Ernest. Si c'est bien le cas, vous devez vous trouver quelqu'un de convenable pour vous et surtout pour le royaume.

Elle ajouta avec un avertissement dans la voix :

\- Sir Link ainsi que ses proches ne sont pas des nobles. Ne les favorisez pas aux dépens de vos responsabilités.

\- Par Hylia ! s'exclama la princesse. On parle de la famille du légendaire héros ! Ce n'est pas un traitement de faveur que de les rencontrer une fois !

\- Calmez-vous.

Elle inspira et expira profondément, cherchant à obéir à l'ordre donné. Elle allait devoir jongler entre tous ces nobles avec comme objectif de passer le plus de temps possible avec les proches de Link. Elle replaça nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez, se demandant si elle pouvait se sortir de ce faux pas sans contrarier la reine, provoquer un scandale ou faire mauvaise impression devant la famille de celui qui était son gardien depuis plus de deux saisons. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver d'issues à cette situation. Jamais, elle n'avait autant perçu les contraintes de son rôle qu'aujourd'hui. Elle espérait que le héros ne lui en veuille pas trop de les abandonner à leur sort.

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu ? questionna la princesse.

\- Non, dit la reine sans hésitation. Simplement, votre implication volontaire dans le conseil, vos recherches sur la politique et vos discussions avec le roi concernant la gouvernance du royaume laisse à réfléchir.

Delia posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille qui se raidit. Zelda s'inquiéta en songeant que la souveraine pourrait avoir une autre vision la concernant et actuellement, c'était le dernier de ses souhaits.

\- Je voudrais savoir ce qui vous pousse soudainement à vous intéresser de votre plein gré à tout cela, dit Delia.

Son regard s'efforça de trouver une réponse dans les yeux de l'héritière du royaume et la princesse hésita un moment avant d'indiquer :

\- Je cherche seulement à m'impliquer davantage.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, observant le ciel bleu un court instant, et avec un peu plus d'assurance confessa d'une voix désolée :

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de désirer m'unir avec quiconque.

La main de la reine quitta son épaule et Zelda vit Delia se placer à ses côtés. Celle-ci demanda :

\- Est-ce que ce choix est en lien avec cette vision…

\- Non, coupa la princesse.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être que je ne veux plus être la petite fille ignorante qui n'est bonne qu'à marier, dit-elle avec amertume.

Zelda grimaça. Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche avec agressivité et une honte s'insinua dans ses entrailles à la suite de ce manque de retenue. Devant le silence de la reine, elle lui fit face et devina la tristesse sur le visage de la souveraine.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla la princesse. Je ne voulais pas…

Elle prit les mains de sa mère dans les siennes et appela son pouvoir qui les illumina doucement.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, murmura Delia en regardant leurs mains jointes.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour les rouvrir aussitôt.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore eu…cette vision ? s'inquiéta Zelda.

La reine eut un rire devant le visage mortifié de la princesse et approuva de la tête. Elle tapota les doigts de la sa fille et la lumière s'estompa doucement.

\- Je vous promets, débita Zelda, que je n'ai jamais embrassé de femme et que ce n'est pas dans mes projets…

\- Regardez, coupa l'autre en poussant son héritière en direction de la fenêtre. Le comte Charles est présent.

Et avec un sourire taquin dans sa direction, elle ajouta :

\- N'est-il pas agréable pour les yeux ?

Zelda la dévisagea exaspérée et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle ironisa :

\- Peut-être mère, mais pas autant que les gérudos.

Sous le regard hébété de la souveraine, elle éclata de rire, rejointe par la reine qui décida :

\- Vous allez passer un peu de temps avec les nobles…

\- Mais, coupa Zelda en perdant son sourire, je dois…

\- Je me charge du héros ainsi que de sa famille pour que vous discutiez un peu avec chacun de vos prétendants. Une visite du château devrait les occuper suffisamment pour vous permettre de bien accomplir votre rôle d'hôte. Pour le repas, vous serez apte à le prendre avec eux.

\- Vous en êtes certaine ? dit Zelda perplexe.

La reine haussa un sourcil et dit :

\- La grande majorité des gens souhaite connaître leur avenir. Je crois être capable de distraire les nobles. Surtout que ceux-ci rêvent de savoir s'ils assisteront au mariage de la princesse à ses côtés un jour.

Zelda, avec une soudaine légèreté, dit :

\- Je crois que dans ces circonstances, ce sera parfait.

\- Promettez-moi de faire un effort, supplia la reine. Essayez de voir si un homme ne pourrait pas vous intéresser même si l'idée de vous marier n'est plus dans vos priorités.

\- D'accord, répondit Zelda posément.

\- Allez-y immédiatement et je vous rejoins.

La princesse approuva de la tête et quitta la pièce. Si finalement la situation s'était résolue d'elle-même en grande partie, elle était un peu sidérée que la reine puisse lui faire une pareille surprise et inviter autant de nobles. Sa mère l'avait toujours encouragé à choisir un parti, mais elle ne lui avait jamais forcé la main. Au moins, cette conversation lui avait permis de discuter honnêtement. Peut-être même trop. Elle n'avait pas voulu blesser la souveraine avec ces propos, mais les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'arrive à les retenir. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire allusion aux difficultés qu'elle avait vécues étant enfant. Elle se renfrogna aussi en songeant à la vision de la reine la concernant. Elle devrait faire attention, car même si sa mère tentait de ne pas le montrer, cette vision la troublait. La présence d'autant de nobles à ce piquenique en était une preuve. Se motivant le plus possible, elle se prépara mentalement à la suite, aux discussions qui l'attendaient et aux rencontres qu'elle devrait subir pour satisfaire les exigences de la reine. Elle s'encouragea en se rappelant que le tout se terminerait avec un repas avec Link et elle pria pour que celui-ci se déroule bien. Elle avait aussi prévu de montrer son robot au petit frère du héros en espérant qu'il apprécierait cette opportunité. Avec maintenant un objectif en tête, elle emprunta les couloirs vers la sortie du château et une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers les jardins.

OoOoO

\- Et c'est ainsi que fut vaincu le meilleur chevalier de l'armée hylienne, se moqua Arielle.

Zelda éclata de rire en même temps qu'Uli en voyant Link plus loin s'enfuir du petit robot contrôlé par Colin - son père tout près pour le surveiller - qui s'amusait à tirer sur son frère. Quelques soldats s'étaient rassemblés autour de l'invention de la princesse et s'étaient immiscés dans le jeu qui consistait à éviter les rayons inoffensifs de la machine. Elle s'était, avec raison, assurée de diminuer la puissance des tirs à son minimum.

\- Je crois qu'il va en avoir pour des années à parler de cette journée, dit Uli en souriant.

La future souveraine fut soulagée de l'entendre. Après un après-midi passé avec les nobles, elle avait pu se désister à temps pour prendre le repas avec la famille de Link. La reine avait bien respecté ses propos et Zelda avait pu rejoindre ses invités principaux une fois ses responsabilités accomplies. Après de brèves présentations, ils s'étaient tous installés pour manger au pied d'un gigantesque arbre à la limite des jardins. Son robot déjà à ses côtés avait tenu en haleine Colin qui avait englouti sa nourriture pour pouvoir profiter de cette invention.

\- Voulez-vous autre chose à manger, Votre Altesse ? dit Uli en pointant le panier ouvert au centre du petit cercle que les trois femmes formaient. Ne soyez pas timide, il y en a suffisamment.

\- Merci, mais je suis complètement rassasiée, dit-elle poliment.

\- Qui est ce soldat ? demanda Arielle en regardant le groupe. Le géant roux ?

\- C'est Sir Hergo, répondit la princesse.

Même si elle ne lui avait que rarement adressé la parole, cet homme était facilement reconnaissable. Sa provenance d'autant plus inusitée avait beaucoup fait jaser à une certaine époque. Être le fils d'une gérudo avait ses avantages, pensa-t-elle en détaillant sa haute stature et sa musculature impressionnante. Link paraissait d'un enfant à ses côtés.

\- C'était le plus jeune chevalier de l'armée avant la promotion de votre frère, confia-t-elle.

\- Link n'a pas l'air très menaçant à côté d'un tel homme, remarqua sa soeur jumelle avec humour.

Zelda eut un regard en coin vers la femme. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à la version féminine du héros. Les yeux de même couleur et de même forme, un sourire identique. La différence entre eux était visible au niveau des traits généraux. Arielle avait un visage ovale et une silhouette qui représentait bien son sexe. Link, dans l'ensemble, était plus carré avec un corps mince très masculin qu'on aurait pu dire couper au couteau. Si les deux aînés de la famille ressemblaient surtout à leur père, Colin était un mélange de ses deux parents. Les yeux de la future souveraine glissèrent vers Uli. C'était une femme d'âge mûr. En fait, la princesse ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la mère de Link soit aussi vieille. Elle n'avait pas demandé son âge - et n'oserait pas - mais les cheveux courts d'un blond pratiquement blanc de la dame, les innombrables rides de chaque côté de ses yeux, tout laissait croire qu'elle avait la cinquantaine passée. Et pourtant, Colin fêtait ses dix ans. De son côté, Sir Rusl paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que sa femme.

\- Sir Hergo, répéta Uli pensive. Il était l'adversaire de Link lors de ses épreuves pour devenir chevalier.

\- Le combat que papa avait décrit comme étant à la fois remarquable et expéditif ? interrogea Arielle.

\- Je crois bien que oui, répondit la matriarche. Avez-vous assisté à ses épreuves ?

La question s'adressait à la princesse et celle-ci s'empressa d'indiquer :

\- Non, malheureusement je n'ai été présente qu'aux cérémonies qui ont eu lieu par la suite.

Arielle se pencha vers elle et murmura :

\- Link en parle encore.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Zelda, elle précisa :

\- De cette bénédiction que vous avez faite juste après ces épreuves.

Zelda fit un léger sourire en réponse, mais intérieurement, elle était un peu gênée de cette discussion et se demanda soudainement ce que le héros avait raconté à sa famille à son propos. La blonde poursuivit avec un rire :

\- Qui heureusement lui a fait oublier que je suis la personne qui l'a endormi au tout début.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, dit Link derrière les deux femmes.

Il s'agenouilla et tira le panier vers lui, fouillant à l'intérieur avec sa main pour en sortir de la nourriture.

\- J'attends juste le moment idéal pour me venger.

\- Arrête de manger nos gâteaux ! répliqua sa jumelle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tu as un accès illimité à la cuisine royale !

La princesse put voir Link avaler la sucrerie d'une bouchée sans montrer une once de remords.

\- Quel gentleman, dit sarcastiquement Arielle.

Il roula des yeux en réponse et rangea les autres dans le panier.

\- Contente ?

\- M'man ! s'écria Arielle feignant la surprise. Link a réussi à se contrôler !

\- C'est un jour qui marquera l'histoire, dit Uli en riant devant la mine déconfite de son fils.

La princesse observa l'échange, curieuse de voir la fratrie si à l'aise même en sa présence. Si elle pouvait sentir la réserve qu'ils affichaient à son égard, celle-ci semblait disparaître lorsqu'ils s'adressaient entre eux. Pourquoi était-elle si surprise ? pensa-t-elle. Toutes les familles étaient différentes et la sienne était probablement le moins bon exemple pour représenter le standard sur le sujet. Elle secoua la tête et essaya de simplement profiter de la soirée. Au moins avec eux, elle n'avait aucune obligation d'enfiler son rôle de princesse et encore moins de chercher à leur plaire. Même si, intérieurement, elle le souhaitait pour une raison qui lui échappait.

\- Je pense que le grand roux vient de se prendre un rayon sur une fesse, dit Arielle fronçant ses sourcils.

Les trois autres regardèrent un peu plus loin pour voir Sir Hergo courir en se tenant le derrière alors que Colin riait aux éclats.

\- Ce n'est pas censé être douloureux à ce point, s'inquiéta Zelda.

\- Je crois qu'il exagère juste pour amuser mon benjamin, dit Uli.

\- Ne le laisse pas s'approcher de toi, chuchota sans discrétion Link à sa jumelle. Il aime les blondes.

\- Le roux ? s'enquit Arielle surprise. M'man, comment ça gagne un chevalier ?

\- À peine pour faire vivre sa famille, répondit Uli.

\- Ah dommage, soupira la cadette.

\- Penses pas que p'pa serait content d'entendre ça, commenta Link.

Et en direction de la princesse, il ajouta :

\- Ne vous en faites pas avec ce qu'elles disent. Leur premier critère chez un homme, pour déterminer s'il est bon à marier, est de savoir s'il roule sur l'or.

\- Et bien, je dois admettre que ce critère est assez important ici aussi, répliqua Zelda avec une grimace.

Elle se sentit subitement frivole. Si Uli et Arielle blaguaient, les propos de la princesse étaient honnêtes. Tous les nobles, avec qui elle avait discuté plus tôt, étaient passés sous le peigne fin du roi et de la reine. Si elle choisissait quelqu'un pour l'asseoir sur le trône, celui-ci devrait démontrer qu'il savait compter. Quoi de mieux qu'une fortune pour le prouver.

\- Je suis curieuse de connaître le fonctionnement pour vous trouver un époux convenable, dit Uli. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

La princesse eut l'impression que les épaules de Link se raidirent. Elle ne pouvait lire son visage, celui-ci faisant face à sa mère. Ses yeux glissèrent sur Arielle qui attendait patiemment qu'elle réponde. C'était une chance que d'avoir fait des recherches sur le sujet ces dernières semaines. Cela lui permettrait de donner une explication exacte.

\- Cela dépend toujours du type d'époux, commença-t-elle.

\- Il y en a plusieurs ? demanda la jeune femme blonde curieuse.

\- Oui. Toutefois, pour mon cas, étant donné que je n'ai jamais été marié, je n'ai que deux choix. Le premier est que je prenne un époux pour qu'il devienne roi et gouverne à ma place. Le deuxième est que je sélectionne un prince consort et que j'occupe le rôle de dirigeante. Dans ce cas-ci, mon époux aurait un titre de royauté sans jamais devenir roi.

\- Je vote pour la deuxième option, dit Uli sans hésitation avec l'approbation d'Arielle.

\- Ce genre de mariage n'est pas encouragé, dit la princesse en haussant les épaules. J'ai été élevée pour prendre un époux qui dirigera le royaume à ma place.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? maugréa la matriarche.

Zelda la regarda curieuse un moment. Elle montrait ouvertement un dédain pour le système patriarcal et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voyait souvent entre les murailles du château. La petite soeur de Link lui demanda :

\- Si vous n'avez pas l'option de choisir le type d'époux, pouvez-vous au moins décider avec qui vous allez vous unir ?

\- Oui, le choix final reste le mien, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Pouvez-vous marier n'importe qui dans le royaume ? poursuivit-elle.

La princesse cligna des paupières, l'image d'une gérudo s'infiltrant dans son esprit.

\- Hum...non, hésita-t-elle. Mon choix est restreint à une certaine...élite hylienne si je peux dire.

\- Alors, dit Uli, admettons que vous voudriez épouser, par exemple, un chevalier. Cela serait impossible ?

Zelda se remémora les propos de ce qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet, cherchant cet exemple précis.

\- C'est possible, dit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Aucune loi ne l'interdit. Par contre, pour ce cas particulier, je crois que le chevalier deviendrait un prince consort. Pas un roi.

Elle eut un rire en pensant tout haut :

\- Pour qu'un chevalier puisse épouser une princesse, celui-ci devra être exceptionnel...

Ses yeux glissèrent sur Link dont, à sa surprise, le visage était rouge. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Uli et Arielle échanger un sourire. En se répétant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait allusion à sa situation et celle du héros. Car, quoi de plus exceptionnel qu'être l'élu de la lame purificatrice ? Elle se demanda si cet interrogatoire avait une raison autre que la curiosité en dévisageant le trio.

\- M'man, je peux avoir un robot comme ça pour mon anniversaire ? cria Colin en courant vers eux.

\- Et les soldats aimeraient en avoir aussi pour se défendre, ria Rusl derrière.

Zelda se laissa distraire de la discussion pour observer Link qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment. Jusqu'à maintenant, rien ne portait à croire qu'il ne la voyait autrement que comme amie. Même qu'elle espérait qu'il la considère comme une amie et non pas comme la princesse à protéger. Cependant, elle était loin d'être une experte en la matière. Avant de lui montrer le moindre intérêt, ses courtisans s'étaient toujours intéressés à la couronne. Son attention retourna à la conversation quand Colin lui posa une question et elle se força à revenir au moment présent pour profiter du peu de temps qui lui restait avec la famille de celui qui avait été nommé son gardien.

OoOoO

\- Il y a une rumeur qui circule dans les régiments, dit Link tout bas.

Zelda leva les yeux de son assiette et fixa le héros en attendant la suite.

\- Il semblerait que le roi annoncerait la construction de robots qui seraient contrôlés par l'armée hylienne, poursuivit le jeune homme.

La princesse fit un petit sourire à Link en indiquant :

\- L'arrivée d'une équipe de sheikahs est prévue dans le courant de la semaine pour débuter la conception des plans.

Elle se reprit en précisant :

\- La modification plutôt. Nous allons suivre le modèle que j'ai créé et l'adapter pour que finalement, on puisse mettre un soldat à l'intérieur pour contrôler le robot.

\- Oh, dit Link surpris.

Zelda piqua distraitement sa fourchette dans un légume et dévisagea l'aliment en se perdant dans ses pensées. L'idée avait été proposée au dernier conseil et plusieurs généraux de tout le royaume avaient été invités à voter sur le sujet. Avec une réponse positive globale, le roi avait pris la décision d'enclencher le processus le plus rapidement possible. Si, au départ, elle avait été emballée par ce projet - combien il serait aisé de repousser des hordes de bokoblins et autres créatures indésirables avec de telles machines - la réaction plus réservée, voire négative, de la reine avait diminué son enthousiasme.

\- Tu ne sembles pas contente de ça, dit Link les sourcils froncés.

Elle posa sa fourchette dans l'assiette et croisa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle pensa à l'opinion de la reine et décida de la répéter au héros.

\- Ces robots seront très puissants, dit-elle. Pas autant que ceux que tu appelles les créatures divines, mais...

Elle eut une moue en dévisageant le chevalier dont elle avait toute l'attention.

\- Si la raison de la conception de ces robots est principalement pour défendre le royaume, la reine a peur que certains profitent de ses inventions pour des motifs moins valables.

Comme tout ce qui est en lien avec la technologie sheikah, pensa Zelda. Elle enleva ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez en songeant à un moyen d'empêcher de telles actions de se produire. Elle attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de Pru'ha pour trouver une solution à ce problème. L'option la plus potable jusqu'à maintenant serait de restreindre le contrôle de chaque robot à un soldat, en donnant l'autorisation d'utilisation grâce, par exemple, à une reconnaissance tactile. Toutefois, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus élaboré de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Si la technologie sheikah leur permettait une grande liberté, leurs limites intellectuelles faisaient rapidement apparaître des barrières.

\- Tu m'avais expliqué que pour les créatures divines, une personne serait choisie pour chacune des quatre et seulement celle ou celui qui aurait été élu pourrait contrôler le robot, dit Link d'une voix pensive. Pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose de similaire pour les soldats ?

Zelda remit ses lunettes et acquiesça :

\- Nous allons étudier cela dès l'arrivée des sheikahs.

Link approuva de la tête à cette réponse. Ignorant sa nourriture, elle prit le temps de regarder le héros qui continua à manger sous son inspection. Depuis le piquenique avec sa famille, elle avait réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était dit. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner si la conversation sur les mariages avait une quelconque signification et s'il y avait une motivation cachée. Honnêtement, elle n'avait aucune intention de poser la question à son chevalier. Cependant, cette discussion, même si la princesse croyait de plus en plus qu'elle avait eu lieu que pour divertir Uli et Arielle aux dépens de Link, lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne connaissait pas tant le jeune homme. Depuis les quelques mois qu'ils se côtoyaient et les innombrables repas du soir qu'ils avaient eus chacun en compagnie de l'autre, ils avaient eu la chance de parler un peu de leurs passés, de leurs loisirs et bref, de leurs vies. Son avenir à elle était tout tracé et elle savait Link conscient du chemin qu'elle devait suivre. Cependant, elle pensait à celui de l'homme qui restait encore à faire. Elle s'inquiétait qu'en ce moment, toutes les responsabilités qui l'accaparaient nuise à son cheminement. Il était un peu plus jeune qu'elle, mais de deux saisons seulement. Lui aussi allait probablement se marier un jour et ce n'était pas en séjournant entre les murailles du château qu'il allait dénicher la perle rare. C'était dur à expliquer, mais elle ne voulait pas être la cause qui empêcherait le héros de vivre sa vie. Elle aurait aimé lui faire part de ses pensées, mais n'avait aucune idée de comment les traduire.

\- Tu commences à me rendre mal à l'aise, dit Link.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est concernant le repas avec ma famille n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé des propos de ma mère et ma sœur…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, le coupa-t-elle. Ça m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses.

\- Certaines choses ? répéta le jeune homme.

Devant la porte ouverte, Zelda décida de se lancer.

\- Tu n'as pas à vivre au château par exemple, dit-elle. Entre les murailles, ma sécurité est très bien assurée même sans ta présence. Ta famille est tout près et habiter avec eux te permettrait d'avoir un peu plus de liberté.

Link fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?

\- Non ! répliqua-t-elle inquiète de l'avoir blessé.

\- Est-ce que vous devez donner ma chambre à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non plus, mais…

\- Est-ce que c'est devenu trop dispendieux me nourrir ?

Zelda sourit avec un regard exaspéré en direction du héros.

\- Aucune de ses raisons, dit-elle. C'est simplement que je ne veux pas t'empêcher de…de vivre ta vie…

\- Si ça peut t'encourager, débita Link, en retournant habiter chez mes parents, je vais passer mes temps libres à aider ma mère à sa boutique. Et je ne serai même pas rémunéré !

\- Au moins, tu auras la chance de rencontrer des gens, indiqua la Zelda.

\- J'en côtoie beaucoup ici, avança le jeune homme.

Avec une grimace, la future souveraine précisa :

\- Je parlais de gens de ton âge…

\- Il y a plusieurs soldats de mon âge.

\- Link, soupira la princesse en passant une main sur son visage. Je voulais faire allusion à des femmes. Pour vivre ta vie et te marier, entre autres.

\- Encore cette discussion sur le mariage, maugréa Link.

Zelda eut un sourire penaud en voyant ses joues rouges et le malaise qu'il dégageait.

\- Ma famille aime me taquiner, ajouta le chevalier.

\- J'avais deviné, ria-t-elle doucement.

\- Ne te sens surtout pas visé par cela, précisa-t-il.

\- Je sais et tout va bien, Link.

\- Alors, pourquoi soudainement me proposer de partir ?

Elle perdit son sourire devant l'angoisse du héros.

\- Tu es toujours le chevalier protecteur de la princesse, argua-t-elle. Je te suggère une plus grande liberté seulement pour les raisons que j'ai citées plus tôt. Tu peux vivre ta vie malgré tes responsabilités.

Il pointa l'épée dans son dos et dit d'une voix sérieuse :

\- Nous restons avec toi. Ma vie est ici maintenant, et vraiment, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter du fait que je n'en profite pas pleinement. Je suis déjà chevalier, je m'entraîne avec les meilleurs et j'ai droit à des repas royaux tous les jours. J'ai même pu visiter le domaine des zoras et le village des gorons !

Se penchant vers la princesse, il dit tout bas avec un sourire en coin :

\- Et ta compagnie est amusante.

\- Amusante ? répéta Zelda en feignant l'outrance.

\- Enrichissante, se reprit-il devant sa réaction. J'apprends plein d'anecdotes grâce à toi.

Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta :

\- Malheureusement, ça fait un moment que je n'en ai pas eu et je crains pour notre bonne entente mutuelle…

Zelda attrapa sa fourchette et dit d'un ton docte :

\- On raconte qu'un esprit pur est enfermé dans l'épée de légende et que si le héros est suffisamment attentif, il pourrait entendre ses murmures lui prodiguant conseils et guidance.

\- Vraiment ? dit Link surpris. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu.

La princesse haussa les épaules et se moqua :

\- Peut-être n'es-tu pas attentif ?

\- Hé !

Zelda sourit devant la moue feinte du chevalier. Elle se remémora cette apparition qu'elle avait vue, il y avait presque un an, et qui l'avait amenée jusqu'au héros malade dans les sous-sols du château. Elle se demanda intérieurement si cette anecdote était en lien avec ce personnage, mais relégua cela dans un coin de son cerveau. Elle reprit sérieusement :

\- Link, ne mets pas ta vie en pause. Je me répète, mais, malgré tes responsabilités envers le royaume, il ne faut pas laisser ce fardeau t'empêcher de profiter du moment présent.

\- Zelda, murmura-t-il en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. J'ai décidé d'être ici. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir mis ma vie en pause avec ce choix. Et ce fardeau...

Il haussa les épaules et continua tristement :

\- Tu portes le même. Si quelqu'un peut me comprendre, c'est bien toi. Donc, je ne pars pas.

Avec une moue, la princesse pointa sa fourchette en direction du héros et l'avertit :

\- Si tu finis vieux garçon, je n'en prends pas la responsabilité.

\- Ma mère me taquinait par rapport au mariage, soupira Link en passant une main sur son visage. Elle serait très mal placée pour me mettre de la pression.

Zelda l'interrogea du regard et après quelques secondes, il ajouta :

\- Savais-tu qu'elle ne s'est mariée qu'à trente-deux ans ? Ça a pris des années de séduction pour que mon père réussisse à la convaincre. Et son succès, il le doit à moi et Arielle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Zelda curieuse.

\- Ma mère était sur le point d'accoucher et mon père raconte qu'entre les contractions, il la suppliait de l'épouser.

Link eut un rire et poursuivit :

\- Elle a accepté pour qu'il se taise.

\- Ils étaient...

Zelda hésita avant de dire :

\- ...ensemble sans les liens du mariage ?

\- Si tu veux dire par là que ma mère partageait sa couche, précisa Link avec un sourire gêné.

Il approuva de la tête et la princesse ne sut pas si elle devait être scandalisée ou impressionnée.

\- Mon père est tombé amoureux de ma mère à quinze ans, raconta le héros. Il était en visite avec son grand frère au village. Ma mère en avait vingt-deux. Elle venait d'acheter le magasin général et se foutait complètement du béguin de mon père. De tous les hommes en général en fait. Mais, c'était une paire de bras et elle en avait besoin donc, elle l'a engagé et il est resté à Elimith. À dix-huit ans, il lui a déclaré son amour.

La princesse déposa sa fourchette et croisa les mains sur ses cuisses, son attention sur cette histoire si originale.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle l'a foutu dehors en le traitant de gamin encore aux couches et en lui disant d'aller vivre sa vie.

Zelda éclata de rire et voyant le regard d'un noble curieux un peu plus loin dans la salle tenta de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Cette histoire ne se termine pas ainsi, dit-elle.

\- Non, répondit Link avec un sourire. Mon père n'a pas abandonné. Il s'est engagé dans l'armée pour avoir un salaire et est revenu à chacun de ses congés pour passer du temps avec ma mère. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais elle a consenti à le loger.

Link haussa les épaules et dit :

\- Je n'ai jamais su non plus quand elle a accepté mon père dans son lit. Arielle est plus curieuse que moi pour ça, peut-être est-elle au courant. Mais éventuellement...

Et là, il se pencha vers elle pour chuchoter :

\- La potion gérudo n'a pas fait effet et bref, tu connais la suite.

\- Ce n'est pas une potion infaillible alors, dit la princesse les sourcils froncés.

\- Je soupçonne ma mère d'avoir oublié plutôt, ria Link. Selon elle, mon père peut être très accaparant.

Il ajouta avec une grimace :

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle insinue par là.

Zelda eut un sourire devant son malaise, mais devint pensive en songeant à l'opinion publique face à une telle relation.

\- À ton village, dit-elle, n'y avait-il pas des gens qui voyaient leur comportement d'un mauvais oeil ?

Link haussa les épaules :

\- Mes parents ne m'en ont pas parlé si c'était le cas. Je n'ai jamais rien vu qui pourrait laisser croire ça dans ma jeunesse.

\- Une telle histoire aurait fait un scandale ici, commenta la princesse.

\- Pas à Elimith on dirait, mais je peux le demander si tu veux savoir.

Zelda tourna la tête en signe de négation.

\- Tu m'avais dit que ta famille n'avait rien d'intéressant, se moqua-t-elle.

\- C'était le plus intéressant, répliqua Link.

\- Laisse-moi en douter, dit-elle.

\- Tout ça pour dire, termina le héros, de ne pas t'inquiéter que je finisse vieux garçon.

Zelda fut surprise en voyant son sourire devenir prédateur et il enchaîna :

\- Si jamais je tombe sur la bonne, je ne la lâcherai pas. Elle n'aura pas le choix.

\- Pauvre femme, répliqua la princesse en prenant une pose choquée.

Link perdit son expression et s'écria outré :

\- Hé !

Elle cacha son rire derrière sa main et il lui sourit avec bienveillance.

* * *

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 1 mars 2019.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et voici la suite ! Bonne lecture :)**

11

\- Je pourrais aider à la conception des…

La princesse se tut, coincée entre les deux bras de Link, et grogna en essayant de se libérer. Link resserra sa prise autour de la future souveraine qui tremblait sous l'effort. Elle continua sa phrase en direction de la sheikah debout un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

\- …des mécanismes pour les robots !

Elle tourna la tête permettant à Link de voir ses joues rouges et la moue qui ornait son visage. Il pouvait percevoir les omoplates de la jeune femme sur sa poitrine ainsi que l'odeur fleurie du savon qu'elle utilisait pour ses longs cheveux.

\- Tu pourrais me donner une chance Link ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Il rit en réponse et elle gronda de plus belle.

\- Zelda, dit Impa calmement de sa position à quelques mètres. Tu es apte à te libérer de cette prise.

\- J'en suis incapable ! dit Zelda pantelante. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un mur de brique derrière moi !

Link eut un sourire fier et ne put s'empêcher de soulever la princesse du sol pour faire quelques pas en avant.

\- Impa ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'exercices pour vaincre la Calamité ! s'écria-t-elle en abandonnant tout effort.

\- N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as demandé de t'entraîner ? s'enquit la sheikah.

\- C'était pour Link ! répliqua-t-elle. De plus, je croyais que c'était terminé !

\- Je voulais savoir si vous aviez pratiqué pendant la saison chaude, dit Impa en tapant un doigt sur sa joue.

Elle claqua la langue et indiqua :

\- Cela n'est pas le cas on dirait.

\- Je m'entraîne tous les jours, contredit Link posément.

\- Héros, je ne parlais pas de toi.

\- Même si la situation semble prouver le contraire, dit Zelda, j'ai bien fait tous les exercices que tu m'avais demandés.

\- À tous les jours ? interrogea l'autre femme.

La princesse hésita quelques secondes et finit par répondre d'une voix embarrassée :

\- Presque…

Link s'était immobilisé et put voir l'exaspération de la guerrière du village de Cocorico.

\- Libère-toi, Zelda, soupira la sheikah.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Je t'ai enseigné au moins trois façons pour te sortir de cette impasse.

La princesse resta silencieuse dans les bras du jeune homme et Link fronça les sourcils.

\- Zelda ? demanda Impa en s'approchant.

\- Je vais devoir lui faire mal, dit celle-ci doucement après un moment. Et je ne veux pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit Link avec un sourire. Je peux en prendre.

\- Je sais, dit-elle. Mais je ne veux pas.

Link échangea un regard avec la sheikah et attendit son approbation pour libérer la princesse. Impa dit alors :

\- Pratiquer ces mouvements te permettrait de…

\- Je sais comment les faire, la coupa Zelda. Je n'ai pas besoin de les exercer sur quiconque.

\- Ton pouvoir ne te souscrira pas à une attaque d'un ennemi, soupira Impa.

\- En fait, dit Zelda pensive, c'est possible de le concentrer pour en faire un bouclier. Depuis quelque temps, j'essaie de rendre compacte l'énergie de mon pouvoir.

Elle haussa les épaules et continua :

\- On raconte que la déesse Nayru offrait le don de protection aux élus possédant un coeur vaillant. Que si la personne ayant reçu ce cadeau contrôlait la magie, elle pouvait se retrouver au beau milieu d'une bataille et s'en sortir sans aucune égratignure.

Link ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la princesse, mais fronça les sourcils en regardant Impa qui les dévisageait.

\- Ce que tu lis dans tes livres n'est pas toujours vrai, dit la sheikah perplexe.

\- Peut-être devrais-je te rappeler les aptitudes de mes cousines ? se moqua Zelda.

Et elle ajouta impatiente :

\- Est-ce que Link peut me libérer maintenant ?

\- Tes cousines sont des exceptions, dit simplement l'autre femme.

Le héros se souvint de Din et de son habileté. Il demanda curieux :

\- Elles peuvent toutes les trois créer du feu ?

\- En fait...commença la princesse.

\- Gardez cette conversation pour plus tard, coupa Impa. Pour le moment, essaie Zelda.

\- Essayer quoi ? répéta la concernée.

\- Ton bouclier.

\- Oh.

Link baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme qui plaça ses mains sur ses avant-bras la retenant au niveau de sa poitrine. L'énergie dorée apparut rapidement et si au début, il ressentit un bien-être l'envahir, au fur et à mesure que la lumière augmentait en intensité et les englobait lui et la princesse, il devina une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais perçue avant. Il n'y avait toutefois rien d'agressif et il resta immobile.

\- Quelque chose est différent, remarqua-t-il tout de même.

Il resserra son étreinte et ajouta avec un sourire :

\- Mais tu es toujours ma prisonnière.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela fonctionne, maugréa la jeune femme. L'énergie que je pousse dans ta direction, je suis incapable de la rendre compacte.

\- Ne ferme pas les yeux, commenta Impa.

Link savait que le message n'était pas adressé à sa personne, mais même lui avait de la difficulté à garder ses paupières ouvertes. Il souhaiterait pouvoir profiter de cette magie et se laisser dorloter par cette douce chaleur. Il avait la sensation d'être étendu au soleil sur la petite plage du lac de Tingle, dont la ferme était située en haut du village d'Elimith. La forêt de conifères derrière lui l'entourait d'une odeur caractéristique et familière lui rappelant de nombreux souvenirs.

\- J'abandonne, dit soudainement la princesse.

\- Attends, ordonna Impa.

Elle s'avança et plaça ses doigts sur l'énergie que Zelda dégageait. Link n'avait pas remarqué, mais celle-ci formait une sphère dorée autour d'eux.

\- Concentre-toi, dit-elle, je vais essayer de pousser.

Link regarda, intrigué, alors que la sheikah posait ses deux mains sur le bouclier improvisé. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et le héros pouvait deviner l'effort que la femme de Cocorico y mettait.

\- Ça marche, murmura Zelda.

\- On dirait bien, confirma son amie.

Elle sortit un petit canif et tenta de percer la sphère d'énergie sans succès.

\- Alors ça, dit-elle impressionnée, c'est utile.

\- Peut-être cela ne fonctionnait-il pas sur Link car il était trop près ? suggéra l'héritière du trône.

\- Ou bien, j'ai la bénédiction de la déesse, répliqua-t-il.

\- Ou bien la princesse apprécie être dans vos bras, Sir, plaisanta Impa avec un minuscule sourire en coin.

Link se sentit rougir et pencha son visage derrière les cheveux de sa prisonnière qui se raidit. La sheikah ajouta rapidement avec sérieux :

\- Cependant, la raison importe peu, tant que tu peux facilement utiliser ce bouclier.

L'énergie disparut soudainement et Link prit cela comme signal pour finalement libérer la princesse.

\- Puis-je compter sur ta participation pour continuer à t'exercer à cette défense ? demanda Impa en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux aller…

La question mourut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme en percevant le regard impatient de l'autre. Link retint un rire en voyant Zelda croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue sur le visage. Chaque fois, il se demandait comment deux personnes si opposées pouvaient être amies.

\- Les moines du temple de Lanelle vous ont concocté un mélange pour vous préparer à cette future épreuve qui vous attend, débita la sheikah. J'ai eu l'autorisation de la reine pour vous en donner.

\- Vraiment ? grimaça Zelda. Les moines de Lanelle ?

\- Oui princesse, répondit Impa. Il semblerait que vos pouvoirs aient été aperçus de très loin lors de votre bénédiction du domaine des zoras.

Link eut un rire en entendant le soupir fait par la réincarnation de la déesse.

\- Attendez-moi ici, dit Impa, je reviens.

Elle disparut hors de la pièce et Zelda se dirigea tranquillement vers la haute fenêtre donnant sur la cour du château ainsi que la ville un peu plus loin.

\- Les feuilles vont bientôt changer de couleur, dit-elle doucement.

Link s'approcha et regarda l'immensité visible par l'ouverture. Tout près à l'extérieur, juste en dessous d'eux, déjà des robots étaient assemblés et si aucun test n'avait été effectué, le héros savait que les premiers essais ne tarderaient pas. On parlait beaucoup de l'énorme créature divine des zoras dont les pas se faisaient entendre à plus d'un kilomètre à la ronde lorsqu'elle marchait autour de leur domaine.

\- Es-tu nerveux ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Pas du tout, mentit-il d'une voix assurée.

Le retour de cette Calamité prévue en automne l'empêchait de plus en plus de dormir. Ses insomnies augmentaient plus la saison fatidique approchait.

\- Toi ? interrogea-t-il.

Elle replaça machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez et répondit sans hésitation :

\- Non.

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant qu'une grimace n'apparaisse sur le visage de la jeune femme. Link rit de sa mine déconfite alors qu'elle reprenait :

\- La reine ne veut pas que j'en parle, mais je suis totalement effrayée. Je sais que le roi organise le royaume du mieux qu'il peut. Je dois admettre que dans l'histoire d'Hyrule, nous n'avons jamais été aussi bien préparés au retour du Fléau, et ce, même si les robots ne sont pas tous en fonction, mais...

Son regard se porta sur la fenêtre sans qu'elle termine sa phrase.

\- J'ai peur, confia Link. Je...je ne me sens pas...

\- Prêt ? devina Zelda.

Elle lui fit face de nouveau et ajouta :

\- Moi non plus.

\- Tu l'es, dit-il avec certitude.

Cette lumière qui l'habitait, pensa le jeune homme en observant celle qui l'accompagnerait dans cette future épreuve. Il était rempli de pouvoir, de courage et même de sagesse à son contact. Aucun Mal ne pourrait pas résister à quelque chose d'aussi divin. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le contredire, il reprit :

\- Ton rôle est de sceller la Calamité et je n'ai aucun doute quant au dénouement. L'armée d'Hyrule avec l'aide de tous les peuples défendra le royaume contre toutes attaques. La seule chose qui m'inquiète c'est le combat contre le Fléau.

Devant le regard interrogateur de la princesse, il précisa :

\- Mon combat.

\- Ton combat ? répéta-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et expliqua :

\- Dans les légendes, il y a toujours une bataille entre le héros et la Calamité. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre.

\- Nous ne savons pas comment l'attaque se déroulera, l'encouragea-t-elle. Et peu importe, tu ne seras pas seul.

Et en lui tapotant la joue, elle lui sourit :

\- Je vais être là.

Link attrapa sa main et répondit :

\- Peu importe ce qui arrive, on reste ensemble hein ?

Il libéra promptement la princesse lorsqu'Impa réapparut dans la pièce avec un service à thé. Elle le posa sur une table tout près d'un sofa et leur fit signe d'approcher.

\- Ce n'est pas juste du thé, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Zelda en s'assoyant.

La sheikah sourit simplement et pointa le côté vacant sur le canapé en regardant Link dans les yeux. Il prit place à côté de la femme et ils reçurent leurs tasses.

\- Maintenant, buvez, ordonna Impa.

Link avala une gorgée et eut une exclamation de dégoût en éloignant le liquide.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-il en détaillant le breuvage avec réserve.

\- Vous devez le prendre en entier, expliqua la guerrière en face d'eux.

\- Tu as vraiment eu l'autorisation de la reine ? répéta la princesse avec une moue.

La sheikah haussa un sourcil et Zelda soupira. Elle amena le verre à sa bouche et la but d'une traite, le front plissé d'aversion. Sans attendre, il l'imita et Impa leur enleva chacun leur tasse respective.

\- Je me souviens de ce goût, maugréa Zelda. Est-ce que je peux avoir de l'eau ? L'amertume reste...

\- Dans quelques instants princesse.

Link cligna des paupières, tentant de les garder ouvertes avec de plus en plus de difficulté.

\- Les moines ont toujours cru que quelqu'un m'avait jeté un sort quand j'étais bébé pour m'empêcher de voir, raconta la future souveraine. Peu importe ce qu'ils ont préparé, je n'en ferai pas partie.

\- Zelda...soupira la sheikah.

\- Par Hylia, murmura Link en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là-dedans ?

\- C'est pour tomber dans une forme de transe, répondit Zelda d'une voix lointaine. L'esprit est plus... maniable ainsi.

Il se concentra sur Impa qui observait silencieusement.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répliqua le jeune homme inquiet.

Il tenta de se lever, mais une main attrapa la sienne et l'arrêta dans son mouvement. La sheikah s'était aussi approchée quand Zelda lui serra les doigts et dit :

\- Installe-toi confortablement.

Il tourna son visage dans sa direction et la vit en position assise, le dos appuyé sur le dossier derrière et la tête légèrement penchée en avant. Ses yeux étaient pointés sur lui et elle lui sourit paisiblement en ayant son attention. Il imita sa posture et elle se mit à chantonner une mélodie en tapant un rythme lent avec son index sur la main prisonnière du jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et expira longuement par la suite. La mélodie n'était plus qu'un murmure vague autour de lui.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Link sursauta en entendant la voix inconnue et ouvrit subitement ses paupières. En face de lui, un jeune garçon, probablement pas plus vieux que Colin, était assis en position du lotus sur un coussin et lui souriait à pleine dent. Portant les habits typiques d'un moine, il avait posé un large chapeau en forme de cône aplati à côté de sa petite personne ce qui laissait voir son crâne rasé.

\- Mon nom est Dahu, dit le nouveau venu. C'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir été choisi pour être ton guide lors de cette épreuve.

\- Épreuve ? répéta Link.

Il regarda rapidement les alentours et s'il constata qu'il était encore assis sur le canapé, Zelda n'était plus à ses côtés. Le reste de la pièce du château avait aussi disparu et, excluant lui et le petit moine, il ne voyait rien de l'endroit. Simplement une lumière grise diffuse, ou plutôt un brouillard opaque partout autour de lui.

\- Où est la princesse ? dit-il en se levant prestement.

Le gamin haussa ses épaules et perdit son sourire.

\- Elle est ici, répondit le dénommé Dahu. Elle se cache.

Le héros détailla le jeune garçon perplexe et celui-ci demanda :

\- Elle t'a parlé de ses yeux ?

Il approuva de la tête et le petit moine poursuivit :

\- Lorsqu'elle était enfant, mes prédécesseurs avaient la certitude qu'une magie noire obscurcissait son regard. Ils ont essayé de la retirer avec...

Les bras du gamin s'ouvrirent pour englober l'endroit si étrange dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

\- ...ce type de transe, continua-t-il. Cependant, inconsciemment, ils l'ont fait souffrir, en plus de ne pas réussir. Elle n'a pas réapparu ici depuis.

Il retrouva soudainement le sourire et enchaîna :

\- Ça ne fait rien, car nous avons prévu une épreuve pour toi ! Nous avons entendu l'appel des déesses qui nous ont fait part de ta crainte concernant le combat qui t'attend. Nous avons décidé de t'aider en ce sens.

Il claqua des doigts et le décor changea du tout au tout. Un ciel sombre et orageux au-dessus de sa tête, des ruines l'entourant et juste devant lui, un monstre faisant trois fois sa taille. Sur ses deux jambes, la créature avait l'apparence générale d'un gigantesque bokoblin tout en muscle et la peau d'un vert sombre. Deux longues cornes sortaient de son front et se courbaient vers le haut tandis que ses yeux d'un jaune brillant le fixaient. La bête leva ses deux bras robustes avec dans ses mains deux larges épées qu'il pointa sur Link. Un puissant rugissement s'échappa de sa bouche et le héros recula en manquant trébucher sur le sol inégal. Sa main gauche alla à la recherche de son arme dans son dos, mais ne trouva que de l'air. La panique l'envahit lorsque le monstre fit un pas dans sa direction.

\- Link.

Il se tourna immédiatement vers la voix de la princesse. Celle-ci disparaissait déjà en fumée, mais il vit, planter dans la terre battue au pied de la jeune femme, l'épée de légende qui brilla à la lueur d'un éclair. Il courut la ramasser alors que le tonnerre grondait autour d'eux et avec l'arme en main, il fit face de nouveau à la créature.

\- Il semblerait que la princesse ne t'ait pas abandonné, dit Dahu pensif.

Link sursauta alors qu'à sa gauche se trouvait le jeune garçon toujours assis sur son coussin.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Euh...

Le moine eut un léger rire.

\- Vois cela comme un entraînement, l'encouragea le gamin.

Link fixa la créature en essayant de garder son calme. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et elle rugit, ses deux épées pointées sur son adversaire. Le combat débuta violemment et si le monstre n'était pas tant rapide, Link savait qu'un seul coup de ses énormes lames le trancherait en deux. Une danse d'esquive commença, le héros frappant l'étrange animal à la moindre occasion, cherchant à trouver un point faible sur son corps dont la peau était si épaisse que l'épée de légende n'arrivait pas à l'entailler. Il tenta un coup au visage et si celui-ci atteignit son but, la bête se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il vit la gigantesque arme venir à une vitesse effarante dans sa direction et s'il réussit à l'éviter, il trébucha sur une grosse pierre. La joue contre le sol, il sentit plus qu'il vit une énergie éclairée le monstre derrière lui qui hurla de rage.

\- Relève-toi Link, dit Zelda.

Il obéit en une seconde et put apercevoir la princesse de dos, sa magie l'entourant et formant une sphère compacte qui aveugla la créature maintenant immobilisée. Son pouvoir s'éteignit doucement.

\- Tu t'en sors très bien, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Il fit quelques pas en avant et elle se tourna dans sa direction.

\- Par Hylia ! s'écria-t-il en laissant tomber son épée sur le sol.

Link attrapa le visage de la jeune femme qui se raidit instantanément. Elle ne portait pas de lunettes, ce qui lui permit de bien de voir ses yeux. Il ne trouva pas le vert familier. Il pouvait à peine percevoir la pupille et le blanc dans chacun d'eux. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à apercevoir distinctement, c'était cette sorte de voile noir qui les recouvrait et il se demanda si elle le voyait vraiment avec cette chose.

\- Tu dois continuer ton épreuve, dit Zelda posément.

\- Attends ! réclama-t-il avec la peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau. Ce n'est pas normal ce truc !

\- Il n'y a rien de réel ici, répondit-elle.

Il la libéra et fronça ses sourcils. Il se tourna vers le moine un peu plus loin qui observait l'échange silencieusement. Le monstre à quelques pas s'était immobilisé ne montrant plus aucun signe d'agressivité.

\- Si ce monde n'est pas réel, pourquoi est-ce que je vois une telle chose ? questionna-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda le garçon.

Il fit face à la princesse et répondit doucement :

\- C'est comme si un voile noir recouvrait ses yeux.

Zelda passa ses doigts sur ses paupières fermées.

\- Je ne sens rien, dit-elle avec une moue.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? répéta Link.

\- Mes prédécesseurs ont tenté de le découvrir...

\- Et ils ont échoué, cracha la princesse.

\- Et en leurs noms, dit Dahu en abaissant la tête vers le sol, je m'en excuse.

Link n'avait jamais observé une telle colère sur le visage de la jeune femme et resta stupéfait. Il avait compris que le sujet de sa vue était tabou, surtout depuis le duel qu'elle avait eu avec la sheikah à la fin de l'hiver. Elle avait aussi fait allusion au fait qu'elle n'avait porté des verres que tard dans son enfance, la retardant beaucoup dans son éducation. Même si aujourd'hui ce décalage n'était nullement apparent. De constater à nouveau une réaction négative, il se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu vivre pour être en froid avec les moines de Lanelle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ici, murmura la princesse.

Elle s'évapora dans l'air sans un regard dans la direction de Link. Il se tourna vers Dahu et dit d'une voix contenue :

\- Est-ce réel ?

Devant le haussement de sourcil du garçon, il précisa :

\- Ce truc sur ses yeux ?

\- Tu vois avec les yeux de ton esprit, expliqua l'enfant. Considères-tu tes rêves comme étant réels ?

\- Je...je ne sais pas...

Dahu lui sourit et balaya l'air de sa main.

\- Tu es ici pour t'entraîner, lui rappela-t-il.

Le monstre derrière Link rugit et le chevalier ramassa rapidement son épée pour se défendre contre la créature qui approchait.

OoOoO

\- Je rêve ! dit Link la bouche ouverte d'ébahissement.

\- Non, ria la princesse à ses côtés, c'est bien réel !

Les mains du héros, camouflées dans d'épaisses mitaines pour les protéger du froid, se raidirent sur la garde qui entourait la terrasse. La tête relevée vers le ciel, il fixait sans y croire le gigantesque robot des piafs qui avait pris son envol il y avait quelques heures seulement. Si, selon les dires du chef Scaff, les travaux n'étaient pas encore terminés, il ne restait que des ajustements et la finition à l'intérieur de l'énorme créature mécanique.

\- Comment est-ce possible de construire un tel monstre aussi vite ? dit Link en se tournant vers Zelda.

Tout comme lui, elle observait le ciel avec éblouissement et se fut une piaf complètement blanche du nom de Médolie qui répondit derrière :

\- Les sheikahs et leur technologie peuvent faire des miracles. Ils pianotent sans arrêt sur leurs tablettes qui leur permettent de créer, monter et assembler des pièces de toutes sortes. Ajoutez à ça l'aide de tous les peuples avec leurs capacités différentes et vous avez une créature divine volante en moins de six mois.

Link vit la grimace de la princesse qui était toujours surprise d'entendre l'expression de créature divine, mais elle demanda :

\- Vous avez été choisi pour la piloter n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Votre Altesse, dit la piaf avec un sourire dans la voix. Le chef Scaff m'avait prévenu de ce nouveau poste dès l'annonce de sa construction.

Des battements d'ailes résonnèrent et les deux hyliens se tournèrent lorsque deux piafs atterrirent sur la terrasse. Si le premier avait des plumes mauves foncé, la deuxième était d'un jaune éclatant qui semblait briller avec l'aide du soleil haut au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Votre Altesse, dit la piaf de couleur clair en se prosternant précipitamment. C'est un plaisir de vous voir enfin dans notre village.

Le piaf sombre en fit de même avec beaucoup plus de calme à côté.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, répondit la princesse avec un sourire poli. Taya n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! répliqua la piaf avec enthousiasme. Et mon frère Tael !

Elle avait pointé l'autre piaf et d'un geste vif sortit une tablette de la sacoche qu'elle portait et dit :

\- Pru'ha m'a avoué que vous connaissiez le code sheikah et j'aurais besoin d'aide pour...

\- Taya, dit Médolie d'une voix sévère. Ils viennent tout juste d'arriver par téléportation. Ils ont à peine parlé au chef.

Link observa les nouveaux venus avec curiosité. Cette race n'avait pas de mains à proprement parler, mais ils possédaient cinq plumes terminales au bout de leurs deux ailes qui étaient suffisamment fortes et maniables pour remplacer les doigts qu'ils n'avaient pas. La piaf jaune leva une de ses ailes et rapprocha deux des plumes ne laissant qu'un minime espace entre en disant :

\- Juste une petite question ?

Médolie se tourna vers la princesse qui répliqua en direction de la dénommée Taya :

\- Allons-y pour une petite question.

Link s'empêcha de rouler des yeux et se demanda si ce serait impoli de pousser Zelda dans une des huttes qui entouraient l'énorme pilier. Ce large bloc naturel de pierre montait haut vers le ciel et supportait les habitations du village des hommes et femmes oiseaux. C'était le début de l'hiver et si au château la neige commençait à peine à recouvrir le sol, ici il devait y avoir une vingtaine de centimètres. Le vent froid avait rougi les joues de la princesse pendant qu'elle et Taya discutaient avec entrain en lisant un code sur la tablette. Tael s'était approché et hochait silencieusement la tête en écoutant les explications. Link croisa le regard de Médolie qui vint soudainement à son aide en disant :

\- Taya, j'ai compté trois questions.

\- Chut, répondit la piaf. Ne dérange pas les scientifiques dans leur travail.

\- Son Altesse n'est pas aussi tolérante que toi à notre climat, enchaîna Médolie. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle prenne froid et soit dans l'impossibilité de nous accorder sa bénédiction.

\- Oh ! dit Taya surprise. Je n'y avais pas pensé !

\- Aller soeurette, dit le piaf mauve en poussant celle qui s'excusait à répétition. Avec ces réponses, je crois que nous serons capables de continuer un moment.

\- Laissez-moi vous amener à votre logis, dit Médolie alors que les deux autres s'étaient éloignés pour poursuivre leur discussion.

Link emboita le pas des deux femmes. Ils quittèrent la terrasse et s'engagèrent sur la passerelle ascendante faite de lattes de bois entourant le pilier central. Des huttes avaient été construites à l'extérieur du passage et ils montèrent un moment avant de s'arrêter devant une habitation qui était plus petite. Si le plancher et la structure étaient faits avec des matériaux forestiers, les murs étaient faits de grandes toiles qu'on avait drapées tout autour, de même que sur le toit. La cabane semblait avoir été recouverte avec attention, ne laissant voir aucun espace où l'air froid pourrait s'infiltrer, contrairement aux autres logis qui possédaient d'innombrables ouvertures.

\- Nous avons pris soin de bien rendre étanche l'endroit, dit Médolie une fois à l'intérieur avec les deux hyliens.

Link regarda la princesse qui se positionna juste à côté du petit foyer central où un feu brulait. Deux couches assez épaisses étaient sur le sol de chaque côté avec des draps roulés tout près. Médolie se dirigea vers un carré de tissus et dit en le pointant :

\- C'est une fenêtre que vous pouvez ouvrir en tirant sur ces deux lanières.

Elle montra les deux cordes.

\- N'hésitez pas à vous servir du bois, continua la piaf. Nous en avons toute une réserve. Aussi, assurez-vous de garder le foyer allumé. Les nuits sont très froides à cette période de l'année et malgré l'isolation de la hutte, la température peut descendre très rapidement.

Elle retourna à l'entrée et dit en frappant le bout de ses deux ailes ensemble :

\- Je vous laisse une petite heure pour vous installer et vous réchauffer. Ensuite, nous allons prendre le repas du soir en compagnie de presque tous les piafs.

Et avec un regard d'excuse vers la princesse, elle ajouta :

\- Étant donné que vous ne dormez ici qu'une nuit, votre horaire sera très rempli.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Zelda en souriant. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour profiter davantage de cet endroit.

\- Pour le moment, je vous laisse vous reposer et je reviens dans une petite heure.

La piaf, après une courbette, se recula à l'extérieur et tira sur une corde ce qui fit tomber une toile pour fermer l'entrée. La princesse prit place sur le sol, ses pieds collés sur la grille entourant le foyer.

\- J'ai les orteils gelés, dit-elle alors que Link déposait le sac de voyage dans un coin.

Il alla chercher quelques buches et les plaça dans le feu. Il leva la tête au toit pour voir qu'au centre, une cheminée avait été aménagée permettant à la fumée de s'échapper à l'extérieur. Après cette constatation, il s'assit à côté de la princesse qui avait enlevé ses bottes et massait ses pieds cachés dans d'épaisses chaussettes.

\- Ne dit pas à la reine que j'ai fait ça, murmura-t-elle.

Link eut un sourire en coin et demanda :

\- Que tu te réchauffes les orteils ?

\- Non, plutôt ça.

Ses mains s'entourèrent de lumière et elle soupira d'aise.

\- Quel sacrilège Votre Altesse, se moqua Link. Bénir ses propres pieds...

Elle gronda en direction du jeune homme et il ajouta :

\- Tu fais les miens ensuite ?

\- Continuez de rêver héros.

Il rit tout bas et observa la princesse en coin. Lentement, son sourire disparut de ses lèvres et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son front se plissa d'inquiétude. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, chaque fois qu'il avait la chance de croiser le regard de Zelda, il revoyait ses yeux recouverts d'un voile noir. Il n'avait aucune idée de la signification d'une telle chose. Le petit moine Dahu n'avait pas élaboré sur le sujet, lui disant que la future souveraine connaissait déjà leurs opinions là-dessus. Même s'il avait combattu un monstre pendant ce qui lui avait semblé plusieurs heures, il ne gardait de ce rêve - s'il pouvait utiliser ce mot pour une expérience de ce genre - que cette image de Zelda.

\- Tu me regardes encore de cette façon, dit soudainement la jeune femme.

\- Désolé, dit-il précipitamment en se détournant.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis et il n'avait pas osé lui parler de cette journée. Il ne savait pas si Impa avait été mise au fait de ce problème ni s'il devait s'adresser au roi ou à la reine. Dans le doute, il avait gardé le silence sans trop changer d'attitude. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il y pense souvent.

\- Je vais bien Link, assura la princesse qui l'observait.

Elle soupira devant son absence de réponse et maugréa :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Qui ? répliqua-t-il incertain.

\- Le jeune moine, précisa-t-elle.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Link serra les mâchoires. Il s'inquiétait pour la princesse et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à répondre était qu'elle allait bien. Alors qu'avec ce qu'il avait vu, ce n'était pas le cas non ? Il fit de nouveau face à la jeune femme et dit à voix basse :

\- Il m'a juste raconté que les moines de Lanelle pensent qu'une magie noire t'empêche de bien voir.

\- Et tu les crois, constata Zelda sur la défensive.

\- Je l'ai vu.

Elle eut un sourire sans joie et continua :

\- Il n'y avait rien de réel dans cet endroit.

Il hocha la tête lentement et dit :

\- C'était réel.

La princesse secoua négativement la tête, exaspérée devant sa certitude. Link voyait qu'elle s'impatientait, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne faisait pas confiance au jugement des moines. C'était les êtres vivants les plus près des déesses et leurs conseils étaient recherchés par tous les habitants du royaume.

\- Écoute Link, enchaîna Zelda, j'apprécie vraiment ta compagnie. Par contre, cette histoire à propos de magie noire ou de démon qui se cacherait derrière mes yeux…

\- Démon ? dit-il inquiet.

\- Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai entendu sur ce sujet, bougonna-t-elle.

Elle retira ses lunettes et se frotta l'arête du nez en poursuivant :

\- Mon point est que je vais bien. Que tu ne dois pas t'en faire avec ça.

\- Mais…

\- Ne te laisse pas berner aussi facilement par toutes leurs suppositions, coupa la princesse.

Link la regarda, plein d'incompréhension devant de tels propos. Elle restait fermement sur ses positions et ses yeux verts fixaient la toile de leur abri avec une froideur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

\- Comment peux-tu accuser les moines de Lanelle de mentir ? argua-t-il. Ce sont des guides spirituels !

\- Ce sont des êtres vivants. Imparfaits, tout comme toi et moi, interrompit la jeune femme.

\- Ils dédient leurs vies au service du royaume ! insista Link.

\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont réponse à tout.

\- Vraiment princesse ? répliqua-t-il irrité.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux tout en cherchant un moyen de lui faire entendre raison. Elle n'avait pas bougé de sa position et il pouvait presque sentir ce bouclier invisible qui les séparait.

\- As-tu essayé de suivre leurs suggestions au moins ? dit-il finalement d'une voix plus douce. Je sais qu'ils t'ont fait du mal, mais je doute que ce fût intentionnel...

Elle resta silencieuse et il renchérit :

\- Zelda, ce que j'ai vu dans ce...cette transe, ça m'inquiète. Et je veux t'aider.

Les épaules de la princesse s'affaissèrent.

\- Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, Link, laisse tomber.

Il soupira longuement et ses yeux dérivèrent sur le petit feu qui crépitait derrière les grilles du foyer.

\- J'avais quatre ans quand la reine a fait une fausse couche, raconta soudainement Zelda d'une voix lointaine. Elle en est presque morte.

Link tourna la tête dans sa direction alors qu'elle poursuivait :

\- Quand le roi a su qu'il n'aurait jamais d'autres héritiers que moi, il a décidé de faire venir tous les plus grands médecins, spécialistes, magiciens, sorcières...

Jouant avec la monture de ses verres toujours dans ses mains, elle prit un moment avant de continuer :

\- À l'époque, le chancelier Léonard était mon tuteur. Il...

Link la regarda serrer nerveusement ses poings. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à poser sa main sur l'épaule de la princesse qui sursauta au contact.

\- Je me sens vraiment inadéquate, avoua-t-elle. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu me retrouver avec un tel pouvoir.

Elle avait levé ses doigts devant son visage et le bout de ceux-ci s'était illuminé doucement.

\- Si tu es inadéquate, dit Link tout bas, je ne n'ose pas imaginer ce que je suis.

Elle laissa tomber ses bras et reprit avec soudainement plus de fermeté :

\- Le chancelier disait que je ne pourrais jamais diriger le royaume. Que j'étais trop stupide.

Link retira sa main de l'épaule de la princesse pour ne pas qu'elle remarque son tremblement. Il avait l'impression d'entendre un grondement dans ses oreilles. Il songea que si ce Léonard avait été en face de lui, il l'aurait mis en lambeaux sur le champ.

\- La reine n'était pas d'accord avec la décision du roi, mais pour le bien du royaume...tout était bon pour soigner cette tare.

La princesse soupira et reprit :

\- J'ai subi toutes les formes de soins, de saignées, de jeûnes, de régimes, de potions, de transes, d'exorcistes…

Elle eut un rire amer, alors que Link était effaré, et elle ajouta en pointant ses yeux :

\- Une fois, ils ont même inséré des aiguilles. Pour en faire sortir le supposé démon.

Zelda remit ses lunettes et d'une voix inaudible reprit :

\- Je me souviens m'être cachée sous mon lit des jours à la suite de ça.

Elle avait tourné la tête dans sa direction et il l'observa abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais songé qu'elle avait eu à subir de telles choses. Est-ce que la présence de quelque chose de prétendument maléfique autorisait l'utilisation de moyens aussi drastiques ? Surtout sur une enfant ? Les moines croyaient qu'on lui avait jeté un sort, ce qui n'excusait en rien que de tels actes furent commis pour chercher à endiguer un mal peut-être imaginaire. Et si la princesse avait raison ? Si ces êtres pourtant pieux s'étaient trompés dans leur jugement ?

\- Ces lunettes m'ont permis de passer à autre chose, continua-t-elle en obligeant le jeune homme à sortir de ses pensées. Ma vie est tellement plus belle depuis que je les possède. Avant, on croyait que j'abritais un démon. Maintenant, on me considère comme étant la réincarnation de la déesse.

Et elle ajouta avec une pointe d'humour :

\- Avec un problème de vue.

\- Zelda, murmura Link d'une voix compatissante.

\- Ne fait pas ça, dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine. Je ne veux surtout pas de ta pitié.

Il grogna et expliqua énerver :

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! Je suis juste…

Elle baissa son bras alors qu'il s'était mis à gesticuler, cherchant à trouver les mots.

\- C'est stupide ! s'écria-t-il. Je suis censé être ton protecteur ! Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu cette histoire ? J'aurais pu t'aider !

Cette fois-ci, Zelda eut un rire un peu plus franc et dit en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'un jeune garçon de moins de dix aurait pu y changer quoi que ce soit.

\- Ils t'ont fait ça alors que t'étais enfant, marmonna le héros.

\- Ce n'était pas si horrible, hésita la princesse.

Mais même Link pouvait entendre le mensonge.

\- Maintenant, c'est moi qui ne te crois pas, grogna-t-il mécontent.

Il se força à retrouver son calme et silencieusement, ils regardèrent le feu crépiter doucement dans le foyer. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Link ne reprenne la parole.

\- Quand j'avais six ans, raconta-t-il, moi et Mido, on s'amusait à lancer des petits pois avec des cuillères.

Il haussa les épaules et poursuivit :

\- Je suis incapable d'expliquer comment c'est arrivé, mais Mido m'en a envoyé un directement dans l'œil. Ça a fait un mal de chien. J'ai dû porter un œil de pirate pendant des semaines. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de ma vie.

Il eut un petit rire à ce souvenir et continua :

\- Pour me consoler et me faire oublier la douleur, ma mère m'a fait un tas de desserts aux pommes. Tartes, croustades, gâteaux, compotes. Quand ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle me prenait dans ses bras et pouvait me bercer des heures.

Il hésita un moment avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux attentifs de la princesse. L'envie soudaine de l'enlacer était si puissante qu'il serra les poings dans son dos. À la place, il dit :

\- Je souhaiterais pouvoir faire quelque chose. Et j'espère vraiment que pendant ces moments, quelqu'un était là pour toi. C'est tellement...

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu deviens aussi défensive quand on effleure le sujet, dit le jeune homme.

Il grogna et ajouta :

\- Mais si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu sais que je suis là n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en réponse. Je le sais.

Link observa la princesse un moment. Il avait la mauvaise impression que pendant toutes ses épreuves, Zelda avait été seule. Il essayait d'imaginer ce que c'était que de vivre sans pouvoir voir avec clarté les choses l'entourant. Ça l'effrayait de penser qu'une enfant ait eu à subir de telles expériences. Il aurait voulu être là pour la protéger. Comment, après avoir entendu ça, pourrait-il l'abandonner même une minute ? Il ne laisserait plus jamais quiconque lui faire du mal, il s'en faisait la promesse.

\- Je sais que ce ne furent pas les meilleures décisions du roi et de la reine, dit-elle inconsciente des réflexions du jeune homme, mais ils ne voulaient que mon bien et surtout, le bien du royaume.

Link soupira intérieurement. Il se rappela le petit Dahu et sa brève explication concernant la princesse. Si la transe lui avait semblé réelle, après les propos sur le passé de la future souveraine, ce voile noir n'avait plus autant d'importance. Il eut une pensée pour les déesses, leur priant de veiller sur la femme à ses côtés.

\- Je t'avais déjà promis de frapper le prochain qui prendrait tes lunettes, dit-il, mais après cette histoire, je te jure que la personne qui se risque à te les enlever va passer un sal quart d'heure.

Un sourire reconnaissant apparut sur le visage de Zelda et elle dit en se moquant :

\- Ne provoquez pas un scandale, héros.

\- Moi ? dit Link en fronçant ses sourcils. Jamais ! Sauf si c'est pour accomplir mon devoir bien entendu.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu me rappeler ton devoir ? enchaîna-t-elle.

\- Protéger la réincarnation d'Hylia, débita Link. Ainsi que tous les biens sur sa personne.

\- Oh par les déesses, soupira-t-elle. Cela te donne beaucoup trop d'alibis.

Le héros eut un sourire en direction de la princesse et celle-ci lui tapa amicalement la joue avec une moue feinte.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'alibis, dit-il en poussant sa main avec son index. Les déesses m'ont choisi pour botter des derrières. J'excelle dans ce domaine.

\- Tu ne serais pas prétentieux par hasard ?

\- Absolument pas. Demandez à Sir Hergo.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme et d'une voix moqueuse, elle reprit :

\- J'ai entendu parler de vos fameuses sessions d'entraînements. Vos duels attirent plusieurs spectateurs.

Devant le silence de Link, elle continua :

\- Je devrais dire spectatrices.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le héros qui afficha une moue.

\- C'est arrivé une fois, dit-il en croisant ses bras. Nous essayons de combattre dans des lieux isolés pour ne pas déranger les visiteurs.

La princesse tourna la tête de gauche à droite, montrant son désaccord, et elle expliqua :

\- Malheureusement, vous avez un groupe de demoiselles sous le charme qui ont réussi à vous épier pendant toute la saison chaude.

Et avec une grimace, elle poursuivit :

\- Elles m'ont convaincue d'assister à l'une de vos séances. C'était horrible.

\- Hé ! s'écria Link outré.

De quelle fois parlait-elle ? s'inquiéta le héros.

\- Je ne parle pas de ta performance, précisa la princesse en réponse à sa crainte. Te regarder combattre est un émerveillement. Sais-tu à quel point tu es rapide ? J'essayais de suivre tes mouvements et quelques fois, j'avais l'impression que tu te téléportais d'un endroit à l'autre. C'était captivant.

Link se sentit rougir et il se gratta nerveusement la joue alors que Zelda poussait un soupir d'exaspération avant de poursuivre son histoire :

\- Mais les commentaires des dames !

Elle se redressa et croisa ses mains sur son coeur en couinant d'une voix ridiculement aiguë :

\- Sir Link est tellement beau ! Et tellement fort !

\- Vraiment ? répliqua le héros hésitant à se moquer ou à être scandalisé.

\- Je suis totalement sérieuse, répondit-elle. Et je t'épargne les commentaires sur Sir Hergo.

Link la dévisagea, stupéfait, et elle éclata de rire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué ce groupe de dames ? Il reposa la question à voix haute et Zelda expliqua :

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions à côté de vous. La fois où j'ai pu assister à votre session, nous étions sur la muraille de la section Est du château. Vous étiez juste en bas.

Elle devint pensive et Link plissa son front.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Elle balaya l'air de sa main et dit :

\- Je me souvenais d'un commentaire d'une comtesse.

\- Quel commentaire ?

\- Le héros est curieux ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il approuva de la tête en réponse. Ce n'était pas tant les dames qui l'intéressaient dans cette histoire, mais plutôt la perspective de la princesse. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qu'elle pensait de lui surtout. Ce n'était absolument pas à cause du béguin fictif qu'il éprouverait envers Zelda, se dit-il. Même si les deux membres féminins de sa famille étaient persuadés du contraire. Elle enchaîna, le coupant dans ses réflexions :

\- Et bien, cette comtesse disait qu'elle aurait aimé passer ses mains dans vos cheveux. Que vous sembliez avoir une chevelure assez dense et hum...la discussion a un peu dégénérée à partir de ce moment. Les dames vous comparaient à un loup et...bref. J'admets que ça a piqué ma curiosité.

\- Un loup ? À cause de mes cheveux ? demanda Link intrigué.

Elle approuva avec un sourire un peu gêné et en réponse, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

\- Tu veux vérifier ? dit-il en penchant sa tête dans sa direction.

\- Je...je ne suis pas sûre que...

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres et le héros sentit les doigts de Zelda dans son cuir chevelu. Il s'empressa d'enlever l'élastique qui les retenait à la base et alors qu'elle glissait sa main jusqu'à sa nuque et essayait de placer les mèches indomptables, il demanda :

\- Et alors ?

Elle tourna délicatement la tête du jeune homme en répondant :

\- Cette comtesse avait raison. Tu as réellement des cheveux très…fournis.

Elle tenta d'attraper une bonne touffe et lui gratta doucement le fond de la tête dans le processus. Il grogna de contentement pendant qu'elle riait tout bas.

\- Je crois que je comprends l'allusion au loup, commenta-t-elle.

\- Ça fait du bien, soupira Link en fermant les yeux.

\- Tes cheveux partent dans tous les sens, constata la jeune femme.

\- C'est pourquoi je les laisse attacher.

\- Pourquoi les garder longs ? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple les avoir courts.

Il haussa les épaules. Les mains de la princesse disparurent de son crâne et il couina déçu :

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu continues ce massage improvisé ?

\- Je peux te présenter à la comtesse en question, proposa-t-elle.

Il leva son visage vers le sien et fut surpris de la voir aussi près. Elle éclata de rire plaça les bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Étonné, il resta immobile quand il sentit de nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Donne-moi ton élastique que je puisse corriger cette coiffure désordonnée ! dit-elle.

\- Continue le temps que je le cherche, éluda-t-il en fermant les paupières.

Elle tira légèrement sur son crâne et il ouvrit les yeux avec une moue sur ses traits.

\- Link, le réprimanda-t-elle, donne-le.

Il cacha sa main avec l'attache dans son dos et répliqua :

\- Perdu.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du héros et il ajouta moqueur :

\- Tu n'as plus le choix de placer mes cheveux par toi-même.

Zelda souriait, mais elle le libéra et le poussa sans force en disant :

\- Nous sommes devenus beaucoup trop familiers l'un envers l'autre. Je suis certaine que nos comportements frôlent l'indécence.

Link roula des yeux et répliqua :

\- Princesse, ce n'est pas comme si vous vous promeniez en petite tenue devant ma personne.

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche, feignant être en pleine réflexion, et il reprit :

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, je me souviens de ce joli maillot conçu par les zoras...

\- Link, coupa Zelda.

\- Tu es peut-être de sang royal, dit soudainement le héros, mais je te considère comme une amie.

Devant sa surprise, il précisa :

\- Une très bonne amie.

\- Link...

\- Je sais respecter le protocole concernant la royauté, se dépêcha-t-il d'expliquer. Mais ici, surtout lorsque nous sommes seuls, je peux en profiter pour te taquiner. Bien entendu, tu peux en faire de même.

Elle détourna le regard et sourit plus pour elle-même quand elle dit :

\- Tu gagnes. Tourne-toi.

\- Quoi ?

Zelda lui fit signe de se tourner et elle s'agenouilla pendant qu'il s'assoyait à l'opposé d'elle. Il poussa une faible exclamation de joie lorsque les doigts de la jeune femme se retrouvèrent dans ses cheveux et se mirent à le masser doucement.

\- Tu peux aussi descendre sur la nuque et les épaules, proposa-t-il. Et le dos.

\- Je crois que ton manteau va nuire, dit-elle simplement.

D'un mouvement, il retira sa veste chaude et son épée par la même occasion, et les lança un peu plus loin.

\- C'était rapide, commenta la princesse.

Link sursauta lorsqu'il ressentit l'énergie familière.

\- Ne le dit pas à la reine, chuchota Zelda en faisant danser une de ses mains devant le visage du jeune homme.

Celle-ci était entourée d'une faible lueur et elle disparut pour rejoindre l'autre à sa nuque. Link ferma les yeux et profita de cette chance.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais ma meilleure amie ? soupira-t-il soudain d'une voix indolente. Parce que tu viens tout juste d'accéder au premier rang.

\- Quel honneur, dit-elle.

\- Je me sens privilégié en ce moment, continua-t-il. J'ai un massage. Divin.

Link perçut le tressautement des mains Zelda qui accompagna son rire presque silencieux. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il se tut et se laissa porter par le traitement de faveur qu'elle lui accordait.

OoOoO

\- Ok les poussins ! hurla Médolie de la passerelle. La partie est terminée !

Il y eut un concert de cri de déception alors que les jeunes piafs - et moins jeunes -sortaient de leur cachette pour retourner à la place centrale.

\- Ne soit pas si abattu, ria la princesse aux côtés de Link.

Le héros fit une moue en direction de Zelda. De la buée s'échappait de la bouche de la femme à chacune de ses respirations, ses joues étaient rouges du à l'air froid et ses yeux brillaient, à la fois à cause du soleil et de sa joie.

\- Je suis certain que tu es aussi triste que moi que ce jeu doive se terminer, dit-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe et il continua :

\- Je devrais proposer ce type d'entraînement au château.

\- Le jeu de cache-cache ? répliqua la princesse surprise. Attends-toi à perdre beaucoup de crédibilité.

Plusieurs petits piafs atterrirent autour des deux hyliens et marchèrent en papotant :

\- Est-ce que vous allez revenir bientôt ?

\- On pourrait continuer la partie à votre retour ?

\- Il va y avoir une autre bénédiction ?

Zelda ria doucement devant l'assaut de questions et la dénommée Médolie les rejoignit pour pousser les enfants de sa race un peu plus loin.

\- Excusez-les, Votre Altesse, dit la piaf blanche. Ces petits ne s'attendaient pas à pouvoir s'amuser autant, surtout avec le héros et la princesse.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit-elle en souriant.

Pointant Link, elle ajouta :

\- Et indéniablement Sir Link.

Médolie eut un rire et ils arrivèrent sur la place centrale qui était en fait une grande plateforme de bois dont se servaient les piafs pour s'envoler ou bien atterrir. Si les membres les plus importants étaient présents, dont le dirigeant Scaff, les autres habitants envoyaient leurs salutations d'un peu partout du village.

\- Votre Altesse, dit le chef en se prosternant devant eux.

Il se redressa et avec un sourire satisfait dit :

\- Au nom de tous les piafs, je vous remercie de nous avoir accordé la bénédiction de la déesse. Ce fut tout un honneur d'assister à quelque chose d'aussi divin et sachez que nous ne l'oublierons pas.

Link garda son visage sérieux, mais l'envie de rire devant la gêne bien camouflée de la princesse était présente.

\- Au nom du roi et de la reine, je vous remercie de votre soutien et loyauté en ses temps incertains, énonça Zelda d'une voix posée.

Et alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres, elle poursuivit :

\- Ce fut un privilège pour moi, ainsi que Sir Link, d'être reçu par un si bon peuple et avoir pu profiter de ce court séjour pour apprendre à vous connaître un peu plus.

Elle se prosterna légèrement en direction du chef et Link l'imita derrière elle.

\- C'est l'heure, dit un vieux piaf à côté de Scaff.

Le héros attrapa le sac de voyage qui attendait sur le sol pour le placer sur son épaule pendant que la princesse sortait sa tablette sheikah de son manteau. Après quelques secondes de préparation, il hocha la tête en direction de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle le regarda. Alors que tout le monde disait au revoir autour, elle appuya sur l'écran de son engin et se dématérialisa en plusieurs rayons bleus devant les yeux de tous. Link prit la tablette qu'on lui avait prêtée pour l'occasion et la para pour suivre Zelda. Il sourit en entendant les petits piafs crier son nom au loin et appuya sur l'emplacement du château sur la carte affichée sur son écran. Rien ne se produisit. Il fronça les sourcils et appuya de nouveau.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas, dit-il inquiet.

Taya s'était approchée et détaillait la tablette qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- Les points de téléportation sont tous désactivés, dit-elle. Tael !

Plus loin, le piaf mauve dit d'une voix perplexe :

\- Ils sont aussi désactivés sur notre tablette !

Link leva son regard sur le chef Scaff qui s'avançait quand un grondement se fit entendre. Tous ceux présents sur la plateforme se tournèrent vers la tour de Tabanta, bien visible au loin en haut de la montagne à l'est du village. Celle-ci descendait lentement dans le sol et Link pouvait sentir le tremblement de terre que le mouvement d'une telle construction provoquait même à cette distance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Taya aux côtés du héros.

Les tours étaient gigantesques et Link savait que pour les supporter, on avait dû creuser l'équivalent de la hauteur des structures dans le sol. Ceci permettait de les descendre à un niveau donné pour une quelconque raison, qui souvent était l'entretien. Ces occasions étaient toutefois rares et lorsqu'elles se produisaient, on avertissait la populace. La lueur bleutée visible à l'intérieur de la tour et qui signifiait que celle-ci était fonctionnelle disparut au bout de quelques minutes quand la construction fut enfoncée dans la montagne.

\- Je dois m'assurer que la princesse est bien au château, dit Link en tentant de cacher sa panique.

Il appuya de nouveau sur sa tablette sans succès. Rien ne se produisit et il leva un regard désespéré sur Scaff.

\- Médolie ! cria le dirigeant des piafs.

Celle-ci s'avança et attendit.

\- Tu es la plus rapide, poursuivit le chef. Va au château et vérifie que la princesse est en sécurité. Maintenant !

Un puissant vent venu de nulle part tournoya autour du groupe et en quelques secondes, la piaf blanche était haut dans le ciel et volait en direction de la citadelle du royaume.

\- Taf !

Un piaf bourgogne assez imposant que le héros savait être un des plus forts guerriers du village avança d'un bon pas vers son chef pendant que celui-ci demandait :

\- Es-tu capable de porter Sir Link jusqu'au château ?

Le piaf approuva de la tête sans hésitation et fit face au chevalier. Scaff s'était éloigné précipitamment en compagnie de Taya, Tael et ses conseillers pendant que les habitants autour discutaient à voix basse, leur regard en direction de la tour disparue.

\- Vous allez devoir vous accrocher à mes épaules, dit le dénommé Taf.

Il se tourna pour montrer son dos à Link et enleva l'arc qu'il portait en tout temps. Un autre piaf lui prit des mains et Taf pointa la courroie qui était attachée à son torse.

\- Tu pourras te retenir à cette ceinture, expliqua-t-il. Allons-y.

Link hésita, mais son inquiétude pour Zelda étant grande, il oublia ses craintes et grimpa sur le dos du piaf qui s'était accroupi. Une fois bien installé, Taf gonfla ses ailes et d'un puissant coup, ils se retrouvèrent à quelques pieds du sol. Le piaf répéta son manège et en un rien de temps, ils furent tous deux dans le ciel. Ébahi, Link observa les alentours et son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas à cause qu'il était haut et qu'il pouvait profiter d'une vue incroyable.

\- Toutes les tours ont disparu, constata-t-il à voix haute.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, répliqua le piaf.

Link jura dans sa tête et ils prirent la direction du château dans un silence pesant.

* * *

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 15 mars 2019.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je suis quand même fière de ce chapitre. J'avais cette intrigue dans la tête depuis des mois et de voir ça enfin sur papier (virtuel)...c'est fou ! J'espère que vous allez avoir du plaisir à lire, parce que j'en ai vraiment eu à l'écrire. Et du cassage de tête aussi, lol ! Un GROS merci OnyxSeele et Tracy pour les reviews ! Et sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

12

Zelda savait que quelque chose n'allait pas alors qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Et pourtant, elle était loin d'avoir l'intuition de sa mère dans ce domaine. Cependant, elle connaissait la technologie des sheikahs. Elle s'était téléportée assez souvent pour voir la différence. Plutôt sentir la différence. Lorsqu'elle se matérialisa, l'impression que son corps avait été étiré de tous les côtés fut horrible au point où elle tomba à genou. Elle prit une grande bouffée de l'air frais et une sueur froide lui recouvrit le front et la nuque. Ses membres tremblaient de faiblesse et elle laissa glisser par inadvertance sa tablette sur le sol. Ses yeux suivirent l'objet électronique et rencontrèrent ceux vides d'un chevalier étendu tout près dans une position grotesque.

\- Par les déesses, murmura-t-elle son visage horrifié fixé sur le cadavre de l'homme.

Il y avait des cris autour, beaucoup trop de hurlements, et quelqu'un passa juste à côté d'elle en coup de vent la faisant sursauter. Elle leva son regard sur la personne qui venait de croiser son champ de vision et dut cligner des paupières plusieurs fois pour reconnaître une gérudo. Elle était de haute stature et avait les habits typiques de son peuple avec en plus une veste épaisse qui recouvrait ses épaules jusqu'à ses genoux. Sans porter attention à la princesse, la femme arrêta sa courte course, banda son arc et tira la flèche. Déjà, elle en avait une autre prête et l'envoyait. Zelda regarda en direction de sa cible et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en voyant une passerelle de bois remplie de bokoblins qui se dirigeait droit sur leur emplacement. Le sang dans ses artères se retrouva soudainement à ses pieds et elle fut debout en une seconde. Une rapide observation autour lui permit de comprendre qu'elle se trouvait sur une tour sheikah. Un soldat qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué accompagnait la gérudo et envoyait des flèches sur la horde de monstres qui courrait sur le pont étroit sans s'arrêter, malgré le fait que leurs confrères tombaient dans le vide chaque fois qu'ils étaient atteints par les deux archers.

\- Vama ! hurla quelqu'un derrière elle.

Zelda tressaillit et tourna son visage vers une autre gérudo. En raison de sa petite taille, elle devina qu'elle était plus jeune, à peine sortie de l'enfance. Celle-ci tenait dans ses mains tremblantes une épée recourbée et un bouclier. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la fille à la chevelure flamboyante essuya rageusement les larmes coulant sur ses joues. À côté se trouvait une femme accroupie sur le sol, un bambin entouré de ses bras et disant, la princesse la reconnut, une prière aux déesses pour les accueillir dans le royaume sacré.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle en faisant face aux bokoblins qui arrivaient.

Elle attrapa sa tablette d'un seul mouvement, actionna la fonction de création de bombes. Elle courut vers les deux archers pendant que l'explosif se matérialisait dans sa main.

\- Lancez-le ! hurla-t-elle à la fois à la gérudo et au chevalier.

La guerrière fut la plus rapide et prit la bombe créée par l'engin de la princesse pour l'envoyer sur leurs ennemis. Zelda l'activa et les monstres qui furent dans son rayon de déflagration chutèrent de la passerelle dans le vide immense sous eux. Certains réussirent à s'accrocher, mais déjà l'attaque avait ralenti la progression.

\- Une autre ! cria la gérudo dans sa direction.

La princesse créa une bombe qui fut immédiatement lancée par la guerrière. Suivant la deuxième explosion, les bokoblins hésitèrent à s'approcher trop prêt de la tour et ils hurlèrent leurs mécontentements. Soudainement, un grondement se fit entendre et Zelda sentit le sol bouger sous ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? s'enragea la gérudo.

\- La tour ! cria le soldat. Elle descend !

La princesse fronça les sourcils en regardant autour d'elle. L'endroit était flanqué par des montagnes, ce qui l'empêcha de se situer. En observant plus bas, elle reconnut une gigantesque mine, celle-ci entourant la tour de manière presque symétrique prouvant que l'homme était derrière ce paysage. Les deux gérudos présentes lui permirent de faire le lien et elle sut qu'elle s'était téléportée à la tour Gérudo. Une des tours les plus isolés du royaume, seulement visibles de la cité des femmes guerrière et ayant pour utilité principale l'extraction des nombreux minerais disponibles dans la région. Une mine qui, elle le constata en jetant un coup d'oeil plus bas, était envahie de monstres qui semblaient n'être là que pour eux. Que pour elle, songea-t-elle terrifiée.

\- On doit la stopper ! cria la gérudo en quittant la rambarde.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire ! répliqua le soldat désespéré.

Il s'était plié en deux, une grimace douloureuse sur le visage et Zelda remarqua du sang coulant le long de sa cuisse. Soudainement, la passerelle où se trouvaient les monstres, dans un craquement effroyable, se démantela alors que la tour descendait doucement en direction du sol. Les créatures sur celle-ci tombèrent dans le vide et la princesse détourna ses yeux agrandis d'horreur vers le module central. C'était l'endroit où toutes les fonctions de la tour étaient stockées et pouvaient être contrôlées. Elle s'avança précipitamment vers celui-ci en contournant le chevalier mort à ses pieds et plaça sa tablette sur l'unité qui se connecta à son engin. Ses doigts tremblaient sur son écran alors qu'elle découvrait le programme et détectait un code qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Emplissant sa vision et défilant devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ait le temps de lire dans sa panique.

\- Allez petite Vai, dit la gérudo en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Arrête-là.

\- Je...je ne sais pas...dit-elle le souffle court.

\- Essaie n'importe quoi ! s'écria le soldat affolé. Fais tout pour stopper la descente ! On ne peut pas finir en bas ! Par la déesse, on ne doit pas se rendre là !

La dame plus loin pleurait, la jeune gérudo agenouillée tout près regardait Zelda avec espoir. La princesse décida alors de tenter tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne comprit pas comment ses doigts tremblants réussirent à taper les codes sans erreurs, mais après quelques tentatives, le texte arrêta son défilement et au bout d'un court moment, la tour se figea dans un grincement sonore. La lueur bleutée habituelle vira à l'orange signifiant, Zelda le savait, un dysfonctionnement. Au moins, ils ne bougeaient plus et elle l'espérait, étaient assez haut pour être en sécurité. Le silence qui les entourait fut soudainement brisé par des cris effroyables de monstres tout autour d'eux, ceux-ci s'étant aperçus de leur immobilité.

\- Saksak petite Vai, remercia la gérudo tout bas en libérant l'épaule de la princesse.

En direction du soldat, elle demanda :

\- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent nous atteindre d'ici ?

\- Non, nous sommes suffisamment haut.

Il jura à mi-voix et se laissa glisser sur le sol en grognant de douleur, sa respiration saccadée.

\- Ce bâtard ne m'a pas manqué, dit-il en regardant dédaigneusement le cadavre du chevalier.

\- Riju, appela la gérudo, viens.

L'adolescente la rejoignit et toutes deux aidèrent le soldat à se positionner adéquatement tout en vérifiant sa blessure. Zelda se détourna et s'avança vers la rambarde pour observer ce qui l'entourait. Si à son arrivée, elle avait pu remarquer le ciel nuageux autour d'elle, la tour s'était suffisamment enfoncée dans le sol que, hormis loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, il n'y avait que du roc visible. Un chemin circulaire ascendant était grugé à même les montagnes et sur celui-ci, d'innombrables créatures criaient leur colère en direction de leur abri improvisé situé au centre de cette gigantesque excavation.

\- Je...je ne t'ai jamais vu.

La princesse se tourna vers la femme qui la dévisageait les sourcils froncés.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? répliqua Zelda.

Le visage de la mère se contorsionna de douleur un instant, mais elle prit une grande inspiration et expliqua :

\- L'offensive a commencé il n'y a pas une heure. Ils sont arrivés par l'entrée du désert et piégés la seule route fréquentable en cette saison. L'armée de monstre a suivi le chemin en s'attaquant à tout ce qu'il y avait de vivant. Ils ont...

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont réussi à s'enfuir du campement ? demanda précipitamment le soldat.

\- Ne bouge pas, ordonna l'imposante gérudo.

\- Ma femme, continua l'homme en se redressant malgré les avertissements, l'as-tu vu ? A-t-elle réussi à s'enfuir ?

Elle ne parla pas et il s'enragea :

\- Olga ! Réponds-moi !

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle à contrecœur.

\- Les as-tu vus attaquer le campement ? A-t-elle eu une chance ? hoqueta-t-il avec un visage désespéré.

\- Nous étions déjà tout près de la tour quand cela est arrivé et c'est tout juste si nous avons réussi à nous réfugier ici et... et ils ont réussi à...mon mari...

Ces yeux se perdirent au loin et les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Le soldat baissa la tête et ferma les paupières pendant que les deux femmes pansaient la plaie sur sa jambe.

\- Voï, dit sèchement la gérudo à l'homme.

Elle s'était redressée laissant le soin à la plus jeune de terminer l'application du bandage au blessé.

\- Ne perds pas espoir, continua-t-elle lorsqu'il la regarda. Ma fille et moi avons couru pratiquement du désert jusqu'ici. Il y a certainement d'autres survivants qui ont pu se réfugier en hauteur ou qui se cachent en attente d'une aide.

L'imposante femme observa avec une moue sur le visage les montagnes qui les entouraient.

\- Vama, dit la dénommée Riju toujours accroupie à côté du soldat. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- On doit avant tout envoyer un appel de détresse, répondit sans hésitation la gérudo.

Elle se tourna vers Zelda et demanda :

\- Est-ce possible de faire ça ?

\- Je ne connais pas une fonction permettant cela, indiqua la princesse. Habituellement, nous nous servons du signal lumineux pour toutes communications.

Elle se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de la rambarde et fronça les sourcils.

\- L'énergie dans la tour est orange, ce qui signifie qu'il y a un problème.

\- Personne ne peut nous voir, contesta la gérudo. Nous devons trouver un moyen d'envoyer un message au-dessus des montagnes qui nous entourent. Mon peuple sait que je suis ici avec ma fille. Je dois simplement les avertir du danger.

\- Nous n'avons pas de nourriture, pas d'eau et à peine de quoi nous protéger du froid, énonça le soldat.

\- Alors, il faut faire vite, acquiesça la guerrière. Petite Vai ?

Elle s'était adressée à Zelda qui en réponse se dirigea de nouveau vers le module central. Sa tablette toujours appuyée sur celui-ci, elle se concentra et tenta de trouver la voie d'accès au moteur ce qui pourrait lui permettre de se servir de l'énergie. À partir de là, il serait envisageable de remonter la tour à sa position initiale. Toutefois, elle ne pensait pas avoir les aptitudes nécessaires pour accomplir cela. Elle n'avait pas idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre. Il y avait, de toute façon, beaucoup trop de variables et ses connaissances limitées la faisaient douter de la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Qui est ce chevalier ? dit la gérudo derrière elle.

Le soldat répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est arrivé un peu avant vous. Je croyais qu'il cherchait à se mettre en sureté, mais...

\- Nous l'avons vu t'attaquer, coupa la guerrière. Tu n'es pas en faute ici. Et de toute façon, chevalier ou pas...

Zelda se tourna juste à temps pour voir la femme imposante attraper le cadavre et le tirer sans effort vers la rambarde. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour intervenir, mais déjà le corps inerte fut balancé dans le vide comme un vulgaire pantin. En apercevant les yeux froncés de la plus jeune gérudo sur elle, la princesse se détourna précipitamment et fixa sa tablette, les doigts figés sur son écran. Que se passait-il ? Le visage de Link traversa ses pensées et ses mains se mirent à trembler en songeant au héros. S'était-il téléporté juste après elle comme il était convenu ? Si c'était le cas, avait-il réussi à se rendre à destination ? Paniquée, elle alla voir la carte d'Hyrule et remarqua que tous les points de téléportation étaient fermés. Elle comprit alors que l'option de se téléporter pour aller chercher de l'aide n'était même plus possible. En cliquant sur la tour du Grand Plateau pour voir le diagnostic, son front se plissa d'incompréhension. Elle n'y avait pas accès. C'était comme si la tour n'existait plus. Pour qu'une telle chose se produise, cela signifiait que le système avait été complètement éteint. Elle vérifia d'autres tours pour en venir à la même conclusion. Elle retira sa tablette du module et instantanément se retrouva déconnectée de la tour Gérudo. Quelqu'un avait forcé la fermeture du réseau. Son intervention avait empêché la tour où elle se trouvait de subir un sort identique. Mais ils étaient seuls, sans possibilité de contacter quiconque. Elle passa une main glacée sur son visage et l'autre laissa tomber la tablette sur le sol. On avait fait ça pour lui tendre un piège, comprit-elle, frappé d'effroi.

\- Doucement petite Vai, dit la gérudo en l'agrippant fermement par les épaules.

Et si Link s'était téléporté à sa suite, les chances étaient élevées qu'il n'ait pas atteint sa destination.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est sous le choc ? questionna Riju.

Elle l'avait senti alors qu'elle se matérialisait. Le processus de fermeture des points d'arrivée et des tours était déjà enclenché. Si Link s'était téléporté entre temps...

\- Respire, ordonna la gérudo.

Il était mort. Ces cellules éparpillées dans l'espace-temps, incapable de reprendre forme.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Par les déesses, faites qu'il n'ait pas pu se téléporter. Faites que le système fut déjà coupé avant qu'il n'ait pu activer la fonction. On la tira un peu plus loin et on la força à s'asseoir sur le sol froid. Des doigts claquèrent devant elle et la princesse leva sa tête pour croiser les yeux caractéristiques aux iris jaunes des gérudos. Un visage carré entouré d'une chevelure rouge retenue grossièrement par un chignon lui fit face.

\- Reste avec nous petite Vai, dit la femme. Tu es notre plus grande chance pour sortir d'ici.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle tout bas.

C'était de sa faute. La raison de cette attaque était pour elle. Que ce soit pour sa capture ou sa mort, toute cette mise en scène était à cause d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait songé que les serviteurs de la Calamité puissent avoir accès à la technologie sheikah. Ou bien, pensa-t-elle en se souvenant du cadavre du chevalier qui était sur la tour, le Fléau avait corrompu bien plus que certains hyliens. Toutes les races pouvaient tomber sous son joug et si elle avait toujours cru que les sheikahs étaient un peuple intègre, elle avait ici la preuve du contraire. Elle ne connaissait pas d'hylien capable de maîtriser leur technologie suffisamment pour accomplir une telle chose. Créer un code qui permet de fermer le système en entier dans tout le royaume en à peine quelques minutes ? Sans que personne s'en aperçoive ? Cela devait avoir demandé des jours et même des semaines de travail. Et maintenant, plusieurs innocents avaient péri dans cette attaque et Link...sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge. Elle laissa son visage tomber dans ses mains pour cacher les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.

\- Petite Vai, ce n'est pas de ta faute, répliqua la gérudo en lui secouant les épaules.

La femme soupira et dit :

\- Tu dois te concentrer et tenter de nous sortir d'ici. Nous devons avertir tout le pays de cette attaque. Il y a sûrement une raison derrière un tel rassemblement de monstres.

\- Cette mine a fourni une grande partie des matériaux pour construire les créatures divines, précisa le soldat. Je crois cependant que les gorons utilisent leurs propres minerais.

\- C'est peut-être une des explications, affirma la guerrière, mais...

\- C'est ma faute, coupa la princesse en levant son visage.

Zelda enleva ses lunettes un instant et essuya les larmes sur ses joues. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations dans l'espoir d'oublier la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle se redressa avec l'aide de la gérudo qui la dévisageait incertaine.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Riju plus loin. Qu'a-t-elle dit Vama ?

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda l'autre femme hylienne. J'ai vu ton arrivée. Comment se fait-il que tu sois venue ici ?

Son ton avait grimpé et elle était sur la défensive. Le bambin geignit dans ses bras. Zelda s'accroupit pour ramasser sa tablette et fixa la carte d'Hyrule qui y était encore affichée.

\- Cette tablette te permet de te téléporter, continua la dénommée Olga. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ?

\- Vraiment ? dit le soldat avec espoir. Le portail de la tour de la Plaine est toujours ouvert pour les situations d'urgence. Si...

\- Il est fermé, coupa la princesse d'une voix contenue.

Ses yeux étaient sur la carte, vérifiant avant de poursuivre :

\- Tout est éteint dans le royaume. Peu importe qui a réussi à prendre le contrôle des tours, son but était de nous empêcher de nous servir de la technologie sheikah.

\- Pourquoi ferait-on une telle chose ? demanda la gérudo son attention toujours sur la future souveraine.

Zelda ne savait pas si elle devait révéler son identité. Elle se souvint qu'avec Impa, elles avaient discuté des possibles scénarios d'enlèvements ou bien encore de situations d'attaques. Un cas comme celui-ci, entouré d'inconnus qui malgré eux s'étaient retrouvés dans la même situation qu'elle, elle était incapable de faire un choix. La gérudo la détailla de la tête au pied et s'avança d'un pas pour prendre son menton dans une main. Plantant ses yeux jaunes dans les siens verts, Zelda remarqua l'inquiétude qui traversa ses pupilles.

\- C'est un piège, devina la guerrière.

Et après un instant, elle murmura :

\- Dis-moi que tu n'es pas la princesse.

\- Que...quoi ? bégaya Olga qui avait compris les mots prononcés.

\- Ça ne peut pas être la princesse, ria le soldat nerveusement.

Devant le silence qui perdura, l'homme jura et lança rageusement son arc sur le sol. L'imposante femme libéra le visage de la future souveraine et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Ça explique la raison de cette attaque, maugréa-t-elle. Il ne pouvait pas choisir un meilleur endroit. Cette tour est tellement isolée qu'elle n'est visible que de la cité des Gérudos.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et eut un rire sans joie :

\- Était visible, car à cette hauteur, il n'y a que ces monstres qui peuvent nous voir.

\- Mais, s'écria la jeune fille en regardant Zelda pleine d'espoir, tu peux remettre cette tour en marche non ?

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit la princesse anxieuse.

\- Essaie, dit la gérudo qui se faisait appeler Vama. Si toutes les tours du pays sont hors services, il est certain que le royaume doit être sur le qui-vive. On doit juste attirer leur attention.

Zelda songea que son retard au château devait avoir mis toute l'armée en alerte. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Pas longtemps. Dix minutes tout au plus.

\- Si vous êtes la princesse, entama Olga en se levant, vous n'avez qu'à appeler le pouvoir des déesses.

\- Elle a raison ! renchérit la jeune fille. On raconte que la lumière d'Hylia coule dans vos veines et que celle-ci peut illuminer les ténèbres sur des kilomètres !

\- Riju, grommela la gérudo en direction de l'adolescente. Ce sont des rumeurs.

Zelda fit quelques pas vers la rambarde et leva la tête vers le sommet des montagnes. Elle fronça les sourcils derrière ses verres et estima la distance à un minimum de trois cents mètres. C'était énorme et jamais elle n'avait poussé son pouvoir aussi loin.

\- Je...je vais essayer, dit-elle en déposant sa tablette sur le sol.

Sans porter attention à ce qu'ils dirent derrière elle, la princesse ferma les yeux et expira longuement. Ces pensées tourbillonnèrent quelques secondes et elle se força à se détendre, reléguant le danger qui l'entourait en second plan. La première sensation qui lui vint à l'esprit fut l'odeur de conifère. Depuis des mois, chaque fois qu'elle appelait son pouvoir, cette senteur si caractéristique revenait et aujourd'hui, sa familiarité lui permit de se concentrer davantage. Zelda savait qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas retenir cette magie. La Calamité n'était pas encore là, mais ses sbires avaient déjà commencé le travail et tentaient de l'arrêter. Elle était séparée du château par une énorme chaine de montagnes et son seul espoir était le peuple des gérudos situés dans le désert. Elle pouvait sentir l'énergie vibrée tout autour d'elle et elle la poussa loin au-dessus de sa tête. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Link et elle se recourba sur elle-même en s'inquiétant de son sort.

\- Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir que la lumière l'entourait. Levant son visage vers le ciel, elle plaça ses mains sur son coeur et la visualisa s'étendre jusqu'aux nuages. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait une limite. Quelque chose en elle l'empêchait de pousser ce pouvoir plus loin. Zelda se remémora les paroles de sa tante à qui, en tout premier, elle avait montré ce don qui l'habitait. Elle avait été tellement heureuse lorsque la lumière était apparue sur le bout de ses doigts à la fin de cet été passé au lac Hylia. Les déesses lui avaient accordé un pouvoir, tout comme ses cousines.

« Non, princesse, avait ri doucement sa tante. Mes filles ont reçu leurs dons des déesses, mais toi, tu l'as toujours eu en toi. »

Elle n'avait pas compris les propos sur le coup et la femme avait ajouté :

« Mes filles se servent de l'amour de ce qui les entoure pour utiliser leur magie. Pour tout un tas de raisons comme protéger et venir en aide. Mais toi, tu crées cet amour. N'aie pas peur des limites, car tu n'en as aucune. Il n'y a pas de limites à aimer. »

L'amour, se morigéna-t-elle. C'était à la base de toute cette puissance et cette limite invisible qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin n'était qu'une barrière créée par sa propre personne. Elle pouvait la faire tomber. Elle songea alors au roi, à ses sourires satisfaits qu'il lui accordait. Elle revit la reine, ses gestes posés, la sensation délicate de sa main posée sur sa joue, son sourire calme et ses yeux intelligents. Soudainement, ses doigts tressaillirent sur sa poitrine et elle se rappela ses mains dans les cheveux du héros. Elle visualisa son sourire en coin, ses yeux brillants de gaieté, l'inquiétude qu'il camouflait mal et aussi, la sollicitude silencieuse qu'il avait à son égard. Elle souhaita sa présence à ses côtés, son ombre protectrice et sa calme assurance. Elle se souvint malgré elle de moments anodins. Sa position grotesque et probablement très inconfortable pendant son sommeil, lorsqu'ils avaient dormi tous deux dans la même hutte au village des gorons. Là où il avait voulu s'installer sur une surface inégale par crainte de la lave. Elle l'avait détaillé à son insu ce matin-là et avait ri de sa grimace douloureuse à son réveil. Elle se rappelait de la moue enfantine qu'il lui avait adressée, mais surtout de son rire qui avait suivi. Et alors elle le sentit. Cette chaleur pas seulement dans son coeur, mais dans son ventre et tous ces membres jusqu'à leurs extrémités. Elle se concentra sur des souvenirs précis, comme l'image de Link, l'épée à la main, chacun de ses muscles tendus à l'extrême, ses yeux rivés sur son adversaire. La sensation de ses bras puissants autour d'elle, sa respiration sur sa nuque et le tressaillement de sa poitrine dans son dos pendant qu'il riait doucement. Elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et poussa à la fois l'énergie et un cri vers les cieux. On la tira brusquement sur le sol et son pouvoir s'éteignit d'un coup alors qu'elle tombait le visage sur la surface dur.

\- Désolé princesse, dit la gérudo. Personne n'est touché ?

\- Nom d'un moldarquor, souffla le soldat. Avez-vous vu ça ?

Zelda sursauta lorsqu'une flèche frappa le plafond de la tour et atterri à côté d'elle. Son regard glissa sur l'homme qui s'était lui aussi accroupi sur le sol pour se cacher des volatiles et l'observait hébéter. Tout près, Riju, assise derrière le module central, évitait ses yeux pendant que Olga, un peu plus loin, tentait de calmer son bambin qui malgré la pluie de flèche gazouillait le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Est-ce que c'était suffisant ? demanda-t-elle à la gérudo qui - elle l'avait compris - l'avait fait tomber pour la protéger.

Celle-ci partit d'un grand rire et s'écria :

\- Petite Vai ! La moitié du royaume a probablement vu ce que tu viens de faire et l'autre l'a senti ! Tu peux en être certaine !

\- Vama ! maugréa la jeune fille. Arrête de l'appeler ainsi ! C'est la...

Elle hésita et le soldat compléta ébahi :

\- Quant à moi, c'est la déesse Hylia qui est juste là !

Sa joie disparut et il regarda derrière lui en disant inquiet :

\- J'espère que ma femme a pu voir ça. J'espère vraiment qu'elle est cachée, qu'elle a vu ça et qu'elle sait que l'aide ne tardera pas.

La pluie de flèche avait finalement cessé et Riju vint se placer au côté de sa mère qui s'était installée le dos appuyé sur la rambarde. La princesse s'étira pour attraper sa tablette sur le sol et la ramena vers elle tout en s'assoyant à son tour. Elle afficha la carte d'Hyrule et fut déçue de la voir toujours vide.

\- À partir de maintenant, on attend, dit la gérudo dans sa direction.

Elle entoura les épaules de sa fille avec son bras et fixa un point en face d'elle. Zelda ferma les yeux, un court instant. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'énergie qui vibrait en elle. L'inquiétude prit alors le pas sur ses pensées et elle croisa les mains en priant silencieusement.

OoOoO

Zelda n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Elle tremblait de froid dans ses vêtements épais et malgré la présence d'Olga et le bambin collé à elle, elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Elle avait faim et était tellement assoiffée qu'elle avait oublié l'inconfort du sol sous ses jambes et la rambarde dans son dos. Le quart de lune dans le ciel éclairait les alentours ce qui lui permettait de voir les silhouettes des autres personnes. Riju était dans les bras de sa mère et dormait d'un sommeil agité. Plus loin, le soldat était silencieux depuis que l'astre lunaire était apparu de derrière les montagnes. La princesse n'avait plus la notion du temps et par réflexe, elle tapa sur l'écran de sa tablette pour afficher l'heure. Elle dut la prendre dans sa main tremblante et l'approcher pour y lire les chiffres. Trois heures du matin. Elle évita de regarder la température inscrite qui devait frôler le point de congélation et déposa l'engin sur ses jambes.

\- Je suis certaine que mes soeurs sont tout près, murmura soudainement la plus vieille des gérudos.

Zelda tourna sa tête vers la femme et put distinguer les traits de son visage sérieux dans la noirceur de la nuit.

\- Votre nom est Vama si j'ai bien compris ? demanda-t-elle.

La guerrière eut un léger rire et sa fille remua dans ses bras.

\- Vama est un mot gérudo qui signifie mère, expliqua-t-elle. Mon nom est Beterah. Et s'il te plaît, laisse tomber le vouvoiement. Surtout ici.

La bouche de la princesse s'étira en un petit sourire malgré l'inconfort général qu'elle éprouvait.

\- Les gérudos vont vraiment venir ? dit-elle incertaine à voix basse.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Beterah. Peut-être même sont-elles déjà là. Les bokoblins et les moblins sont vulnérables la nuit, car eux aussi doivent dormir. Notre chef Nabooru est la meilleure pour organiser des attaques furtives. Et cette mine, malgré son emplacement défavorable, est un terrain de jeux pour nous. Un terrain de jeux que nous connaissons beaucoup mieux que toutes ces créatures.

\- Vama, murmura la jeune gérudo. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Je dirais trois heures avant le lever du soleil.

\- Je dois aller au petit coin, ajouta Riju.

\- Moi aussi, ria doucement Beterah.

Le silence revint sur le groupe et les bruits singuliers de la nuit les entourèrent. Les pensées de Zelda dérivèrent sur le roi et la reine, se demandant comment ils géraient la situation au château. Avaient-ils aperçu son signal lumineux dans le ciel ? Est-ce que son père avait envoyé l'armée à sa recherche ? Est-ce que sa mère tentait de prédire son avenir ? Elle aurait souhaité avoir le pouvoir de la souveraine. Pas pour voir son futur, mais bien celui de son chevalier. Si elle s'inquiétait de ce que sa disparition avait provoqué à la citadelle, penser à Link la rendait presque malade. Elle avait dédié toutes ses prières - et elle en avait fait beaucoup ses dernières heures - pour le héros. Faites qu'il aille bien, songea-t-elle en fixant le noir de la nuit. Faites qu'il soit entier et en santé. Son front se plissa de douleur et elle se massa les tempes avec ses mains. Si sur le coup, elle n'avait pas senti les répercussions de sa téléportation avortée, un mal de tête avait immédiatement pris place une fois l'adrénaline disparue de ses veines. Ajouter à cela la faim, la soif, la fatigue et la raideur de ses muscles en général, elle était incapable de dormir. Elle ferma les yeux et récita intérieurement pour la millième fois une prière de protection. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée quand elle les rouvrit à l'entente d'un hurlement au loin. Le ciel pâlissant au-dessus de la tour annonçait le début d'une nouvelle journée. La voix du soldat brisa le silence tendu pour demander :

\- Avez-vous entendu ça ?

\- J'ai entendu, dit Olga.

Le bambin dans ses bras chigna un instant, mais se tut quand sa mère lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille.

\- C'était un cri de centaléo, dit Beterah perplexe. Un cri d'agonie.

\- Qui provenait pratiquement du sommet de la mine, ajouta le soldat.

\- Est-ce que les habitants du campement se seraient regroupés pour attaquer ? demanda la gérudo surprise.

\- Je...je ne crois pas, répondit l'homme. Les gérudos peuvent-elles déjà être au sommet ?

\- Non, déclara la guerrière. À moins de faire le détour par l'est.

Celle-ci déplaça doucement sa fille et se mit debout pour faire quelques pas vers la rambarde opposée.

\- Mais, ajouta-t-elle, ce chemin les rallongerait de deux jours au minimum.

D'autres hurlements se firent entendre et les otages de la tour se levèrent un à un pour se diriger vers la gérudo.

\- Peut-être attaquent-ils, dit le soldat qui sembla étonné.

Ils sursautèrent tous lorsqu'une chaine d'explosion retentit cette fois-ci plus bas dans la mine, immédiatement suivie de cris poussés par des voix féminines.

\- Elles sont ici ! s'écria Riju avec à la fois excitée et soulagée.

Un bruit d'aile se fit entendre tout près et Beterah avait son arc à la main. Elle le tendit avec une flèche pointée en direction du nouveau venu et héla :

\- Identifiez-vous !

Un piaf s'était posé sur la rambarde et Zelda appela son pouvoir sur le bout de ses doigts pour éclairer suffisamment l'inconnu.

\- Tout va bien ! assura-t-elle en reconnaissant la silhouette du guerrier Taf.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme oiseau et dit précipitamment :

\- Est-ce que Link va bien ?

Le piaf sauta de la garde sur le sol et répondit :

\- Il va bien et m'a demandé de vous mettre en sureté.

Il regarda les alentours et ajouta :

\- Cependant, pour le moment, je crois que cet endroit reste le lieu le plus sûr.

\- Mes soeurs combattent plus bas, dit Beterah en s'avançant. Est-ce possible de m'amener à elles ?

\- Mes ordres sont de rester auprès de la princesse, dit le piaf avec une grimace d'excuse.

\- Juste un aller-retour, insista la gérudo.

\- Vama, dit Riju en regardant sa mère anxieuse. Je veux y aller aussi.

\- Ma fille est une guerrière et pourra la protéger le temps que je rejoigne mes soeurs.

Les yeux du piaf glissèrent du haut de la colline au petit groupe et Zelda prit la parole.

\- Vous pouvez accéder à cette requête, dit-elle à l'homme-oiseau. Cet endroit est impossible à atteindre hormis pour votre espèce et il n'y a rien à craindre.

Même si son souhait le plus cher était de quitter cette tour au plus vite, pensa-t-elle. Taf hésita quelques secondes pour finalement rouler ses épaules et s'avancer vers la guerrière.

\- Les gérudos ont attaqué l'entrée du désert et remontent actuellement le chemin de la mine. Sir Link et quelques personnes du campement sont au sommet et tentent de faire fuir la horde de monstres vers les montagnes au nord.

\- Il y a des survivants ? demanda plein d'espoir le soldat.

\- Environ une centaine, répondit le piaf. J'ai cru entendre qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés dans les grottes tout en haut de la mine.

L'homme regarda plus haut même si la faible lueur dans le ciel ne lui permettait pas de distinguer quoique ce soit.

\- Accrochez-vous à mes épaules, dit le piaf en direction de Beterah.

\- Vama...gémit sa fille en agrippant le poignet de sa mère.

\- Tout va bien aller, la rassura-t-elle en se libérant doucement de la prise. Je reviens te chercher très vite.

Beterah s'approcha de Taf et grimpa sur son dos. Le piaf exhala un souffle en se courbant sous le poids de l'imposante femme. Il s'envola tout de même avec facilité et Zelda les perdit de vue alors qu'ils descendaient plus bas dans la mine. La plus jeune gérudo croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en fixant les silhouettes disparues de sa mère et du piaf.

\- J'aurais été apte à participer à ce combat, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit le soldat avec son visage toujours levé vers le haut de la mine. Cependant, si nous sommes attaqués, je ne suis pas en état de venir en aide à la princesse.

Il se tourna vers la gérudo et ajouta en pointant la future souveraine :

\- Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui pourra la défendre en cas de danger.

Riju décroisa les bras de sa poitrine et si elle regarda la réincarnation de la déesse, ses yeux glissèrent rapidement vers le sol et elle approuva. En plus des cris des monstres plus bas, un autre son qu'ils avaient précédemment entendu résonna au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Bon sang, grogna le soldat. C'est encore un centaléo.

\- Ce sont des créatures qui habituellement restent seuls dans des coins isolés, commenta Zelda avec inquiétude. Combien peut-il y en avoir ici ?

\- Avec ma mère, répondit Riju, nous en avions compté trois.

Ils écoutèrent sans parler un moment et la princesse sentit la présence d'Olga à ses côtés. Un bruit d'aile résonna derrière eux et ils se tournèrent tous de concert pour faire face à Taf.

\- Les gérudos avancent rapidement, dit-il après avoir repris son souffle. Elles devraient être à cette hauteur dans peu de temps.

Si tout autour, des cris se faisaient entendre, le petit groupe sur la tour resta silencieux. Link allait bien, pensa Zelda pour se réconforter. Toutefois, chaque hurlement était une source d'inquiétude. Même si elle s'en savait incapable, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir participer à ce combat. Apporter tout du moins son soutien à ceux en ayant besoin. La princesse n'arriva pas à voir l'avancement de la troupe des gérudos malgré la pénombre qui se dissipait tranquillement. Elle tenta de passer un tissu sur ses lunettes, les croyant tâchées, mais rien à faire. Sa vision avait perdu de sa précision. Les exclamations poussées tout bas de ses voisins lui permirent de suivre le déroulement. Toutefois, l'inconfort grandissait en elle devant son incapacité à voir. À court de moyens, elle croisa les mains sur sa poitrine et pria en regardant le paysage s'éclaircir tout autour. Lorsqu'un cri commun de joie éclata et brisa le silence qui s'était installé, elle soupira de soulagement.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ? dit Riju d'une voix excitée à l'intention du piaf.

Taf observa fixement les montagnes un long moment et finit par répondre :

\- Oui, dit-il en se tournant la princesse. Votre Altesse ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas revenir pour nous ? questionna précipitamment la jeune gérudo avec un air anxieux sur le visage.

Le piaf eut un court rire et dit simplement en direction de Riju :

\- Oui, donne-moi une minute.

Il se retourna et s'accroupit devant Zelda qui resta figée sur place.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Taf. Tenez-vous à mes épaules et tout ira bien.

Elle n'était pas prête à ça, pensa la princesse. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, ses muscles étaient faibles et elle remarqua que ses mains tremblaient de plus belle lorsqu'elle rangea la tablette dans une pochette de son manteau. Elle fit un pas vers le piaf et s'agrippa solidement à ses épaules recouvertes de plumes qui, même s'il s'était accroupi, étaient au niveau de la tête de la jeune femme. Il prit le temps de s'assurer qu'elle était bien solide et d'un puissant bond, ils se retrouvèrent dans le vide. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec la hauteur, mais pour la première fois, un mal de coeur lui étreignit la poitrine et elle ferma les yeux en se concentrant pour rester bien attachée au dos de l'homme-oiseau. Heureusement, le vol fut très court et il atterrit doucement. Immédiatement, elle le lâcha et se laissa glisser sur le sol maladroitement. Elle perdit pratiquement pied, mais deux bras solides l'attrapèrent et malgré sa tête qui tournait, elle sourit en levant son regard sur Link.

\- Tu vas bien, soupira-t-elle soulagée.

\- Maintenant oui, répondit-il simplement.

Étant près, elle put constater ses cheveux défaits, son visage avec ses traits tirés, ses vêtements tachés et même du sang au niveau de son coude. Il dut voir son inquiétude, car il répliqua :

\- C'est une petite égratignure.

Il se déplaça à côté d'elle, mais au soulagement de Zelda, il laissa un bras protecteur autour du sien. Si cela avait été possible, elle se serait blottie contre lui et aurait profité de sa chaleur à la fois pour se réchauffer et pour se réconforter. Il regarda les alentours et elle fit de même pour voir - elle la reconnut - la chef des gérudos avec les siennes qui approchaient. Elle put constater quelques cadavres de monstres et elle espéra de toute son âme qu'aucune autre perte, que ce soit du peuple des femmes guerrières ou de son peuple, ne soit à déplorer. Un groupe d'hyliens restèrent en retrait pendant que Taf faisait les quelques allers-retours pour rapatrier les otages de la tour. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à ce qui allait suivre. Présentations et remerciements, elle devait respecter un protocole et elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait plus la force. Cependant, les gérudos n'étaient déjà pas en bon terme avec la couronne et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'envenimer la situation. Comment gérer ce type d'évènement ? Les femmes guerrières avaient combattu pour elle. Même si c'était indirectement, car deux des leurs étaient prisonnières sur la tour avec elle. Est-ce que Nabooru voudrait une compensation ? Pouvait-elle retarder sa réponse sans insulter celles qui étaient venues à sa rescousse ? Par Hylia, faites qu'elle ne soit pas malade, pria-t-elle alors que le malaise dans sa poitrine grossissait. Prenant une grande inspiration et se redressant imperceptiblement, elle fit de son mieux pour faire face à ce qui allait suivre. La chef des gérudos s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et la dévisagea de haut, son visage basané figé dans une moue sérieuse. Si certaines des femmes guerrières avaient une taille sensiblement identique à celle des hyliens, la plupart étaient de haute stature, tout en muscle ce qui n'enlevait absolument rien à leur beauté. Zelda se redressa pour croiser les yeux de Nabooru et s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand celle-ci se laissa tomber sur un genou. La tête penchée vers le sol, ses cheveux d'un rouge vif attaché en une couette simple glissèrent sur son dos. Derrière elle, toutes les gérudos l'imitèrent et même le petit groupe d'hyliens suivit l'exemple. La princesse ouvrit la bouche stupéfaite devant une telle dévotion. C'était l'accueil d'un roi et elle n'avait pas l'impression de mériter un tel respect.

\- Chef Nabooru, vous pouvez vous relever, assura-t-elle avec un peu trop de véhémence.

Celle-ci fit cela, imitée tranquillement par tous, et sourit doucement à la princesse une fois debout.

\- C'est un honneur que de vous accueillir sur ce territoire, dit-elle d'une voix calme. J'aurais aimé que ce soit en d'autres circonstances. Beterah m'a expliqué brièvement la raison probable de votre présence ici et je crois qu'à cause de cela, nous ne puissions profiter de votre compagnie.

Elle soupira et regarda autour avec un air désolé. Elle reprit alors avec plus de fermeté :

\- Je vais laisser une faction de mon armée pour veiller à la sécurité de cette mine d'ici à ce que le roi envoie du secours.

Elle se tourna vers la princesse et enchaîna :

\- Je vais vous accompagner personnellement jusqu'aux limites du désert et plus loin s'il le faut. Si mes calculs sont bons, les soldats d'Hyrule devraient avoir eu le temps de faire le chemin du château à notre territoire et pourront vous escorter par la suite.

Avec un petit rire, elle précisa :

\- Je suis absolument certaine que l'on attend votre retour avec impatience à la citadelle.

\- Chef Nabooru, dit Zelda en penchant légèrement la tête.

Elle prit une inspiration qui se coinça dans sa poitrine. Sans montrer son inconfort, elle continua :

\- Je vous remercie pour cette généreuse aide. Vous ne pouviez mieux anticiper mes besoins.

Elle releva lentement son visage et remarqua l'observation silencieuse de la gérudo. Et pas que. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Link sur elle et devinait son inquiétude. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'arrivait plus à cacher le malaise qui l'habitait.

\- Riju ! héla la chef en se tournant.

L'adolescente avait rejoint sa mère qui, Zelda l'aperçut, semblait bien aller, sursauta à l'entente de son nom. Elle courut immédiatement vers Nabooru et s'arrêta d'un geste sec à sa hauteur.

\- Apporte de l'eau et de la nourriture pour la princesse, ordonna la chef. Assure-toi qu'elle ne manque de rien. Ensuite, va chercher Koumé ou bien Kotake.

Nabooru se tourna vers Zelda et expliqua :

\- Ce sont deux très bonnes soigneuses. J'aimerais qu'elle vérifie votre état.

Même si la future souveraine eut envie de refuser, son bon sens lui dicta de consentir. Elle approuva de la tête tranquillement et Nabooru termina :

\- Nous allons partir très vite, je vous suggère de vous reposer le peu de temps qu'il vous reste.

Et elle s'éloigna, donnant des ordres autour et préparant le retour. Link la tira doucement vers le mur de la falaise le plus près. Elle n'avait pas trop remarqué, mais Taf l'avait transporté un peu plus haut sur la montagne et de sa position, elle pouvait voir le désert au loin, beaucoup plus bas. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol quand le héros lui suggéra de s'asseoir. Il s'agenouilla face à elle et demanda les sourcils froncés :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Zelda savait qu'elle devait se concentrer sur la situation en cours, mais entendre la voix de Link et constater qu'il allait bien, déjà elle se sentait un peu mieux. Elle retira ses lunettes et prit le temps de bien passer un bout de sa manche pour enlever la poussière.

\- Ça va, répondit-elle en replaçant les verres sur son nez.

Les traits du héros n'étaient pas plus définis et elle comprit une seconde fois que son état avait influencé sa vue. Elle espérait que ce ne soit que provisoire.

\- Épuisée et assoiffée, continua la jeune femme.

Riju, qui avait disparu, revint en courant avec une gourde et un petit sac. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Link et dit d'une voix nerveuse :

\- Voici de l'eau, princesse.

Elle tendit le récipient que Zelda prit avec soulagement. Elle pointa le contenant en tissu et expliqua :

\- J'ai aussi des galettes de fruits. Elles sont très consistantes donc vous n'aurez pas à en manger énormément pour vous sentir rassasier. Je peux aller voir s'il n'y aurait pas des petits fruits oubliés dans les arbustes si vous voulez quelque chose de frais.

\- C'est suffisant, merci, Riju.

La jeune gérudo se leva d'un bond et ajouta :

\- Alors, je vais chercher les soigneuses. Je reviens dans un instant.

Déjà, elle était partie et la princesse en profita pour boire quelques gorgées du liquide qui lui sembla divin.

\- Tu trembles, déclara Link alors qu'elle soulevait la gourde pour se désaltérer à nouveau.

\- Je sais, dit-elle simplement.

\- Tu dois manger, argua-t-il avec insistance.

Elle sourit au héros et répondit d'une voix moqueuse :

\- Oui, Maître Link.

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle sortit une galette du sac et prit une minuscule bouchée qu'elle mâcha longuement avant d'avaler.

\- Continue ainsi et je crois que tu l'auras fini à notre arrivée au château, soupira le jeune homme anxieux en observant les alentours.

\- Je n'ai pas tellement faim, s'excusa la princesse. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil cette nuit.

\- Tu as l'air malade, répliqua le héros en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- C'est la fatigue, répondit-elle simplement.

Il n'ajouta rien et Riju revint avec une femme d'âge mûr. De petite taille pour une gérudo, ses cheveux gris étaient retenus dans un chignon impeccable. Elle portait une longue robe noire dont la jupe s'ouvrait sur chaque côté ce qui dévoila ses jambes lorsqu'elle se pencha devant Zelda.

\- Je suis Kotake, dit-elle comme introduction. Notre chef a demandé à ce que je vérifie votre état de santé. Donc, comment vous sentez-vous princesse ?

\- Je vais bien, répéta la jeune femme.

À sa surprise, la soigneuse eut un léger rire et enchaîna :

\- Et bien, vous venez de me ramener dans le passé, juste là. Je me souviens avoir entendu ces mots de votre bouche il y a…

La plus vieille leva les yeux au ciel et continua pensive :

\- Plus de quinze ans maintenant.

Elle prit le menton de Zelda d'une main et agrippa ses lunettes de l'autre pour les relever sur son front. Instantanément, la princesse se raidit et elle perçut le mouvement de Link à ses côtés.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Voï, dit la gérudo en replaçant les verres. Je vérifiais s'il y avait une différence. Et, soit dit en passant, vos yeux sont toujours aussi parfaits, Votre Altesse.

Zelda ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulut dire et fit un petit sourire crispé au héros. Son attention revint sur la soigneuse qui avait agrippé un de ses poignets pour prendre son pouls.

\- Vous n'avez pas subi de blessures quelconques ? demanda-t-elle en libérant sa main pour attraper de nouveau son menton.

\- Non, dit la princesse alors que la gérudo tournait son visage.

Elle sentit qu'on déplaçait ses cheveux au niveau de son oreille ainsi que le mouvement d'arrêt subit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna la jeune femme troublée.

\- Un peu de sang, expliqua Kotake. Douleur au tympan ?

\- Je…non, répondit-elle.

Elle avait tellement mal à la tête qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le dire. La soigneuse tourna son visage de l'autre côté et déclara :

\- Même chose ici. Est-ce que vous sentez une douleur, un inconfort ?

\- Je… je vais bien, hésita Zelda.

Non, ça n'allait pas, pensa-t-elle. Même si elle était incapable de l'avouer, elle était loin d'être au mieux de sa forme. Elle préférait cependant se débrouiller seule. De savoir que cette Kotake faisait partie de ceux qui étaient venus dans le passé pour tenter de guérir ses yeux, la plaçait immédiatement sur la défensive. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer la femme, étant trop jeune à cette époque. De toute façon, sa vue déficiente à ce moment-là l'avait empêchée de voir les visages avec précision et encore moins de se souvenir d'eux. La gérudo soupira d'impatience et se leva.

\- Je vais revenir, dit-elle simplement.

Kotake n'avait pas fait quelques mètres que Link lui murmura :

\- Tu dois lui dire comment tu te sens.

\- Je vais bien, répéta la princesse par habitude.

\- Zelda...maugréa Link en s'agitant à côté d'elle.

Elle l'observa alors qu'il réfléchit quelques instants. Finalement, il sembla prendre une décision et dit :

\- Il faut que tu exagères la moindre douleur que tu éprouves en ce moment.

\- Vraiment Link, je ne pense pas…

\- Un centaléo a réussi à m'atteindre au mollet avec son sabot, coupa-t-il.

Il leva son pantalon et Zelda poussa une exclamation horrifiée en voyant l'énorme bleu présent sur la jambe du héros.

\- Ça a fait un mal de chien. J'ai vraiment eu peur que quelque chose se soit brisé.

\- Tu devrais montrer cette blessure aux soigneuses.

Il planta son regard dans le sien et éluda :

\- Je vais bien Zelda.

Elle fit une moue en réponse.

\- Et si tu t'étais cassé quelque chose ? argua la princesse.

\- Mais, je vais bien, dit-il borné.

Zelda laissa son visage tombé entre ses mains et expira longuement. Elle porta attention à la douleur qui se frayait un chemin dans son corps et eut l'impression que celle-ci doubla d'intensité.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Je ne vais pas bien.

Elle souleva sa tête et observa le héros en expliquant :

\- Te souviens-tu de l'inconfort que l'on éprouve lorsque l'on se téléporte ?

Il acquiesça, alors elle poursuivit :

\- C'est cet inconfort. Multiplié par…

Elle haussa les épaules et fit une grimace :

\- Je ne sais pas, cent ? Tout est difficile. Bouger, regarder et même respirer…

Elle détourna sa tête et cligna des paupières. Maintenant qu'elle avait dévoilé ce malaise qui l'habitait, elle avait juste envie de se recroqueviller pour pleurer tout son soul. Link prit sa main et la serra dans les siennes.

\- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la technologie sheikah, dit-il, mais ce que tu as dû vivre…cette téléportation manquée si on peut dire, est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé ?

Zelda se remémora immédiatement l'incident à Akkala et elle approuva de la tête de manière automatique. Cela s'était produit il y avait plus de deux ans. Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas rappelée avant ? Est-ce que cet évènement pouvait être lié à ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui ? songea-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. Si oui, sa situation était plus critique qu'elle le pensait. Elle se souvenait du dossier qu'elle avait lu et relu à la demande du roi. Celui-ci souhaitait de cette manière lui faire accepter sa décision d'avoir limité l'accès à la technologie des sheikahs. Décision qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Sauf aujourd'hui.

\- Ne me laisse pas dans le noir, maugréa Link. À quoi penses-tu ?

Elle n'avait plus le choix. S'il y avait vraiment un lien, le temps pressait. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle murmura à contrecœur :

\- La personne qui avait subi une téléportation avortée, elle ne s'en est pas sortie.

\- Que…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? balbutia le héros.

Elle fit face à son chevalier et précisa :

\- Elle est décédée.

Link la dévisagea plusieurs secondes et dit tout bas :

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Je ne peux pas m'avancer sur ce point, indiqua-t-elle incertaine.

\- Combien de temps ? coupa le héros avec un grondement.

\- Mon cas est peut-être différent, c'est une hypothèse…

Il attrapa son visage à deux mains et protesta d'une voix contenue, la colère et la peur imprimées sur ses traits :

\- Si c'était moi Zelda ? Si c'était moi qui m'étais bousillé en me téléportant ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Est-ce que tu me laisserais souffrir ? Est-ce que tu resterais là à m'observer alors que j'ai mal juste à…à essayer d'avaler une minuscule bouchée de galette ? Parce que c'est juste une hypothèse ?

Elle trembla entre les mains du jeune homme. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu de la sorte. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Il lui faisait peut-être peur, mais seulement à cause de l'effroi qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle.

\- Alors, dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! Parce que je n'ai pas ton cerveau incroyable et je ne peux pas te sauver ! Tu dois m'aider maintenant ! Ok ?

Elle approuva de manière saccadée et réfléchit rapidement avant de poursuivre.

\- Va chercher la chef Nabooru et aussi Kotake, décida-t-elle. Nous allons avoir besoin de leur aide.

Link acquiesça et en un mouvement éclair, il était debout et s'éloignait en courant. Zelda le suivit du regard et constata la présence de Riju qui resta en retrait en baissant les yeux sur le sol. La princesse se tourna vers la vue du désert et admira l'immensité de sable. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait la chance d'observer ce paysage en personne. Et avec un soudain effroi, elle songea que ce pourrait être la dernière.

* * *

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 22 mars 2019.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dans le premier chapitre, Link était en visite chez son oncle avec sa famille. Je faisais allusion à sa grand-mère (Mémé) à quelques reprises, mais je n'avais pas réussi à lui donner un rôle plus important dans cette histoire. J'étais quand même déçue de ça MAIS, je me reprends enfin avec ce chapitre. Merci Zergath, Mytsuu et OnyxSeele pour les reviews ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture à tous :)**

13

\- Elle ne peut plus continuer, dit Link d'une voix ferme.

Il leva les yeux sur Sir Talon qui gratta sa barbe nerveusement. La large route où ils se trouvaient était flanquée de chaque côté par des précipices presque impossible à escalader et mis à part quelques végétaux desséchés qui, dans cette région aride, annonçait l'arrivée de l'hiver, il n'y avait pas de vie. À environ deux kilomètres de là, en haut des montagnes, on pouvait voir la silhouette de l'énorme robot - ayant une forme de chameau et supposé à la base appartenir aux gérudos - dans le ciel. Ce chemin, qui suivait la voie naturelle d'un canyon, était le seul praticable en cette saison pour se rendre au château à partir du désert. C'est pourquoi le convoi de soldats escortant la princesse l'empruntait. Ses yeux se perdirent au loin et fixèrent la créature divine plus haut. Il avait entendu par Sir Hergo que celle-ci serait bientôt en phase d'essai. Toutefois, cette information n'avait plus d'importance, car il ne voyait plus l'intérêt si Zelda n'était pas apte à profiter de ce spectacle.

\- Si nous voyageons de nuit, nous pourrions atteindre le château en trois jours tout au plus, observa Sir Lafrel.

Link se tourna vers le commandant en chef et répliqua :

\- La soigneuse Kotake et l'apprenti de Maître Mikael sont du même avis, elle ne peut plus voyager.

Le héros voulait lui aussi s'arrêter. Il voyait l'état de la princesse se dégrader rapidement. Elle n'arrivait plus à manger. Ce qu'elle buvait, elle peinait à le garder. Pour lui permettre de supporter le trajet de retour, la gérudo et le jeune médecin hylien mélangeaient leur remède sédatif pour qu'elle dorme le plus possible. Elle ne se plaignait pas, ne geignait pas non plus, mais elle tremblait de manière saccadée, comme si quelque chose la faisait souffrir de l'intérieur. Ce qui, pensa-t-il en se souvenant de son récit de l'incident de la tour Akkala, était le cas. Il pouvait constater son état se détériorer depuis la traversée du désert, traversée qui avec l'aide des guerrières et de créatures nommées morses s'était faite en un temps record. Toutefois, il n'avait rien pu faire pour la soulager. Elle l'appelait le héros, mais il était incapable de la sauver. C'était son rôle de la protéger et il ne pouvait qu'observer la vie quittée tranquillement son jeune corps affaibli. Link remarqua Sir Lafrel qui fronça les sourcils et regarda le régiment d'un oeil distrait. La courte pause que l'on avait donnée aux soldats pour se nourrir allait bientôt être terminée et plusieurs préparaient leurs montures pour le départ. Du coin de l'oeil, le chevalier vit Ashei marcher d'un bon pas dans sa direction. Avec la peur soudaine que quelque chose se soit produit, il courut vers la soldate et demanda :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- La princesse est réveillée et veut te parler, répondit la femme.

Link approuva et se dirigea sans attendre vers le centre du convoi où une caravane immobile se trouvait. Sans hésitation, il alla à l'arrière et s'apprêtait à grimper à l'intérieur quand il croisa le regard de Zelda. Soutenue par Kotake et Impa, elle et les deux femmes marchaient tranquillement sur la route de terre battue, surveillées discrètement par tous les soldats autour. L'apprenti soigneur était près d'un feu et Link le regarda à peine pendant qu'il mélangeait des ingrédients dans un minuscule chaudron. En deux pas, il fut devant Zelda et celle-ci lui sourit doucement. Elle ne portait pas ses lunettes, avec comme raison qu'il n'y avait plus de différence, et il pouvait voir les cernes sous chacun de ses yeux. Le fait que soudainement, les verres auxquels elle tenait tant et dont elle ne voulait jamais se séparer ne lui importaient plus avait fait grimper l'urgence qu'éprouvait le héros face à la situation.

\- Link ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui princesse, répondit le jeune homme.

\- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, dit-elle aux deux femmes.

Celles-ci la dirigèrent vers la caravane où elle put se placer. Elle respira difficilement quelques instants et finalement, regarda Link qui attendait patiemment debout en face d'elle. Impa resta tout près, tandis que la gérudo alla rejoindre l'autre soigneur.

\- Kotake et...

Elle hésita un moment et reprit :

\- ...l'apprenti Borville m'ont expliqué la situation et j'ai compris qu'il serait préférable que je ne fasse plus de route.

Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage et murmura plus pour elle-même :

\- Mon père m'a toujours dit que le lieu le plus sûr à Hyrule était le territoire du Grand Plateau.

Elle laissa tomber son bras sur ses cuisses et son regard se fit plus assurer quand elle affirma d'une voix influente malgré sa faiblesse :

\- Sir Link, vos ordres sont de m'escorter sur le Grand Plateau. Vous avez de la famille là-bas ?

\- Oui, indiqua-t-il surpris de la soudaine autorité.

\- Vous leur faites confiance ? insista la future souveraine.

\- Oui, répéta le jeune homme.

\- Alors, allez-y en tant que messager pour les avertir de mon arrivée ainsi que celle du convoi. Je vous laisse gérer les détails avec Sir Lafrel et Sir Talon. Impa ?

\- Oui Votre Altesse, dit la sheikah.

\- Vous êtes rapides. Retourner au château pour les prévenir du changement d'itinéraire. Le guerrier Taf a probablement déjà expliqué ma situation au roi, mais assurez-vous que Pru'ha puisse me rejoindre le plus vite possible.

\- Bien Votre Altesse.

La princesse hocha la tête en direction de son amie et le héros sursauta lorsque celle-ci disparut en fumée.

\- Link, murmura Zelda.

Il s'approcha un peu plus près pour entendre la suite de ses paroles :

\- Tu dois être sûr de toi. Je viens de désobéir à un ordre du roi. Quand tu vas transmettre cette information à Sir Lafrel et Sir Talon, n'hésite pas.

Elle posa sa paume sur la poitrine du héros et Link sentit plus qu'il ne la vit l'énergie traverser ses vêtements et réchauffer son coeur. D'une voix sans appel, il dit :

\- Je reste ici. Je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour avertir mon oncle. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état.

Les yeux de la princesse se perdirent au loin et elle éloigna sa main.

\- Entendu, dit-elle soudainement épuisée. Maintenant, va.

Sous le regard des autres soldats, il s'élança à l'avant du peloton et s'arrêta à hauteur de Sir Talon et Sir Lafrel qui avait ouvert une carte et l'étudiait scrupuleusement.

\- Je crois que si nous passons par l'ouest, commença son entraîneur, nous pourrions sauver plusieurs heures. Je vais envoyer quelques éclaireurs, mais...

\- Nous n'allons pas au château, coupa Link.

L'attention des deux chevaliers aussitôt sur sa personne, il enchaîna :

\- La princesse nous ordonne de nous rendre sur le Grand Plateau.

Les deux hommes le dévisagèrent un instant, mais Sir Lafrel fut le premier à regarder la carte. Sans contredire le héros quant à la nouvelle destination, il dit :

\- Si nous continuons sur cette route, nous atteindrons la porte Est dans six heures. Nous pourrions être au village du temple du Temps cette nuit.

\- Nous devons envoyer un messager pour les prévenir de notre arrivée, ajouta Link.

\- Je vais y aller, répondit Sir Talon. Je vais me charger de trouver un endroit pour le campement.

\- Mon oncle vit là-bas, précisa le héros. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, il pourra nous aider.

\- Bien, dit simplement son entraîneur.

Sir Lafrel le dévisagea et soupira :

\- Je vais devoir envoyer un messager pour prévenir le roi.

\- Impa est déjà en route pour les avertir de ce changement et je prends l'entière responsabilité de cette décision, répliqua Link sans hésitation.

Sir Talon, tapa amicalement son épaule et dit :

\- J'y vais immédiatement. Prions que les déesses soient avec nous.

Il s'éloigna vers son cheval et grimpa sur sa monture avec une aisance venant de plusieurs années d'expérience. Il partit au grand galop sur la route de terre. Au loin, Link pouvait apercevoir le sommet des montagnes enneigées du Grand Plateau. Entourée d'une énorme muraille, la région était bien évidemment la plus sécuritaire du pays. Mais à cause de cette vieille infrastructure, c'était aussi une des plus isolées, n'étant accessible que par deux chemins seulement. Sir Lafrel leva un bras pour faire signe au régiment de se remettre en marche. Le commandant en chef affirma alors :

\- Je prends la responsabilité de cet ordre. Retourne à la princesse.

Link fit un sourire reconnaissant et obéit sans attendre.

OoOoO

\- Nous avons développé une technique de soin à partir de l'énergie utilisée pour faire fonctionner tous nos appareils, narra Pru'ha.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de ça ? demanda la reine Delia d'une voix posée.

Link l'observa attentivement. La femme n'avait rien d'une souveraine en ce moment. Si ses habits reflétaient son statut élevé, ils étaient simples en comparaison à ce qu'elle portait en temps normal. Ses traits fatigués ne cachaient en rien l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait.

\- Nous sommes toujours à la période des tests, expliqua la scientifique. Je vous avouerais qu'avec le blocus obligatoire concernant notre technologie, nous n'avions pas prévu un quelconque intérêt de votre part.

\- Croyez-vous que cela puisse la guérir ? enchaîna Delia.

Pru'ha appuya ses coudes sur la petite table autour de laquelle Link, la princesse à ses côtés - qui peinait à rester concentrer sur la conversation - et la reine en face s'étaient placés. À sa surprise, à l'arrivée du convoi de soldats sur le Grand Plateau, on avait choisi de le loger lui et Zelda dans la demeure de sa grand-mère. Décision très probablement prise par son oncle qui, s'il ne servait plus à temps plein le roi de ce pays, semblait avoir un pouvoir assez élevé dans son village natal. Il devait admettre que la maison était bien située. Un peu en retrait du reste de la population, elle avait été construite sur une colline et était entourée à l'arrière par des montagnes qu'il serait impossible d'escalader sans équipement adéquat. Aussi, leur hauteur permettait de bien voir les alentours et d'assurer facilement la sécurité des deux femmes de sang royal. La souveraine venait, avec Pru'ha, quelques sheikahs et plusieurs soldats, de faire le voyage du château jusqu'au Grand Plateau, atteignant leur destination moins de deux jours après le premier convoi. Link n'avait pas vraiment quitté Zelda plus de dix minutes depuis qu'ils étaient chez sa grand-mère, laissant le soin aux autres chevaliers de s'occuper de toute la logistique que ce séjour forcé avait provoquée. À son arrivée, Delia avait immédiatement rejoint sa fille et voyant son état, elle avait compris qu'elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout. C'est-à-dire, faire confiance à la technologie qui, à la base, avait mis la princesse dans cet état. Et ce, pour espérer la guérir.

\- Nous avons fait des tests et avons pu constater que dans la majorité des cas, toutes les formes de blessures physiques étaient soignées, dit Pru'ha.

\- La majorité des cas ? répéta Delia en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Cette manipulation n'a aucun effet sur certaines maladies, répondit posément la sheikah. Ni sur la vieillesse du corps.

\- Juste…

La reine balaya l'air de sa main et continua :

\- …décrire ce qu'il va se passer.

Link croisa le regard de Pru'ha qui dévisagea la princesse avant de reprendre son explication :

\- Nous sommes en train d'installer notre matériel dans un endroit isolé où la température ne risque pas de descendre en bas du point de congélation ni de monter au-dessus de quinze degrés.

\- Dans les grottes situées tout près, ajouta Link.

Pru'ha approuva et poursuivit :

\- Dans cette pièce qui sera presque hermétiquement fermée, la princesse devra s'immerger dans un liquide aux propriétés régénératrices. Dans ce liquide, nous placerons l'énergie de notre technologie avec un code pour activer la guérison de chacune de ses cellules.

La sheikah se tourna vers Zelda et dit dans sa direction :

\- Pendant ce processus, vous allez être endormie. Vous ne pourrez pas vous réveiller tant que vous ne serez pas totalement guéri. Il faut aussi préciser que personne ne pourra être présent à vos côtés.

Il ne pourrait pas être avec la princesse ? s'inquiéta Link. Et si cela tournait mal ? Comment pourrait-il lui venir en aide ?

\- Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que vous allez enfermer ma fille dans une pièce où elle devra rester sans surveillance ? s'insurgea la reine en écho aux pensées du héros. Et qu'elle n'en aura même pas conscience ? Que fait-on si son état empire ?

\- Pour que cette technique de soin fonctionne, le patient doit être dans un état similaire au coma, commenta la scientifique. Si le patient se réveille avant que l'opération soit terminée, les soins ne seront pas appliqués.

Pru'ha soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs, abimant le chignon qui les retenait.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer, reprit-elle. Toutefois, ce que vous devez comprendre est que si on veut avoir une chance de guérir votre fille, il faut attendre le temps nécessaire. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ? insista la reine.

\- Dans des délais aussi serrés, c'est dur à dire, répondit la sheikah doucement. Le cas semblable qui s'était produit à la tour d'Akkala nous confirme que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Le jeune homme qui avait subi une téléportation manquée est décédé au bout de seulement deux semaines. Si une décision doit être prise, elle doit l'être maintenant.

Zelda remua à côté du héros et il se tourna vers la femme malade lorsqu'elle demanda tout bas :

\- Qu'elles sont les chances de réussite ?

\- Je ne sais pas princesse, répondit tristement Pru'ha.

\- Combien de temps risque-t-elle d'être enfermée pour que la guérison soit complète ? interrogea la reine.

La sheikah soupira et admit :

\- C'est très variable. Des situations comme des bras cassés ou une plaie ouverte prennent quelques heures. Nous avons par contre déjà essayé cette technique sur un homme ayant une infection généralisée et presque quatre semaines se sont écoulées avant que le processus de guérison soit terminé.

La reine se raidit sur sa chaise.

\- Des effets secondaires ? dit Zelda aveugle à la réaction de sa mère. Au réveil ?

\- Un peu de confusion, s'empressa de répondre Pru'ha. Ce patient, que je viens de décrire, a eu une amnésie de court terme. Il ne se souvenait pas des quelques heures précédant l'opération, si on peut appeler cela ainsi.

Link observa la princesse. Enveloppée dans une couverture appartenant à sa grand-mère, son regard était perdu droit devant elle et il se demandait si elle comprenait l'ampleur de la décision à prendre. Sa peau, déjà pâle d'avance, avait maintenant une teinte presque grise. Ses yeux blanchissaient et Link savait qu'elle ne voyait que les ombres, sans plus. Elle avait besoin d'aide pour tout et il remerciait les déesses que sa grand-mère se soit occupée avec dévouement de la réincarnation d'Hylia ces deux derniers jours. Même si l'apprenti soigneur était toujours là, il pouvait comprendre que Zelda eut préféré être accompagnée d'une autre femme.

\- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, dit-elle doucement. Qu'en pensez-vous mère ?

\- J'aurais voulu avoir une alternative, soupira la reine.

\- Voyez-vous quelque chose ? demanda la princesse.

\- Je ne vois plus rien vous concernant, avoua-t-elle.

Un silence pesant entoura le petit groupe. Link écouta les craquements du bois brûlant dans le foyer ainsi que le sifflement provoqué par le vent qui frappait la fenêtre situé sur le mur tout près. Il se tourna vers l'ouverture et observa la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur. À côté, Zelda prit une respiration qui se coupa dans sa gorge et questionna difficilement :

\- Avez-vous tenté de…voir l'avenir de Sir Link ?

\- Non, dit la reine.

Le héros pivota son visage vers la souveraine qui avança ses bras sur la table.

\- Essayons, dit-elle avec un sourire sans joie. Donnez-moi vos mains, jeune homme.

Il obéit et les posa dans les paumes de Delia. Celle-ci ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle les rouvrit, le libéra et soupira soudainement lasse :

\- Je le vois monter la garde près de l'entrée d'une grotte.

La princesse sourit et confirma :

\- Nous avons donc notre réponse.

\- Zelda, murmura la reine.

La souveraine croisa ses mains devant elle en une prière. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille et enchaîna :

\- Je ne vous vois pas, ce qui signifie que vous êtes toujours dans cette grotte.

Après quelques secondes, elle compléta avec réticence :

\- Et c'était le printemps.

Link sentit une boule au fond de sa gorge. Le printemps ? pensa-t-il. Il attendait encore son réveil le printemps ? Mais l'hiver venait tout juste de commencer !

\- Combien de temps peut-on rester dans ce…ce type de soin ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

\- Je…je ne sais pas, hésita Pru'ha.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si elle ne se réveille pas ? s'emporta le héros.

La scientifique le regarda d'un air désolé. La reine avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains et Link devinait que c'était pour cacher ses larmes. Il sentit les doigts de Zelda sur son avant-bras alors qu'elle interrogeait :

\- Dans combien de temps serez-vous prêt ?

\- Un ou deux jours tout au plus.

\- C'est mon dernier recours, soupira-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et dit tout bas :

\- Je dois m'allonger un peu.

Link était debout en une seconde et l'aida à se lever. Lentement, il la guida dans le couloir et fut rejoint par sa grand-mère qui s'était éclipsée pendant cette rencontre décisive. Tous les trois entrèrent dans la chambre de la vieille dame et ils installèrent la princesse dans le petit lit. Dès qu'elle eut posé la tête sur l'oreiller, ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa grand-mère n'avait pas fini de la border, qu'elle dormait déjà.

\- Mémé ? murmura-t-il en observant Zelda.

La vieille dame avait une tête de moins que le héros. Son dos était penché vers l'avant sous le poids de la vieillesse et son visage ridé montrait une inquiétude que Link n'avait jamais vue sur ses traits. Elle se tourna dans sa direction tranquillement et il avoua presque silencieusement :

\- J'ai peur.

\- Oh mon petit, dit-elle en s'avançant.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il répondit à son étreinte en respirant son odeur caractéristique qui lui rappelait à la fois la nourriture qu'elle préparait pour lui ces derniers jours et les fleurs de lavande. De vieux souvenirs de moments d'enfance où elle était venue passer l'été au village d'Elimith revinrent à sa mémoire. Si Arielle avait préféré leur grand-mère maternelle, lui, il avouait que Mémé était sa favorite. Il aurait tant aimé la voir dans d'autres circonstances. Il aurait tant souhaité lui présenter la princesse en santé, celle qui était attentive, celle tellement intelligente, celle qui souriait discrètement juste pour lui, celle qui avait toujours une anecdote à raconter ou encore celle qui avait ce tic de jouer avec la monture de ses lunettes lorsqu'elle était nerveuse.

\- Retournons à nos invités, dit Mémé en lui tapotant le dos mettant fin à ses pensées. Ton oncle devrait bientôt arriver avec un lit et nous pourrons le préparer pour la reine.

\- Je m'excuse de vous avoir impliqué dans toute cette histoire.

\- Non petit, lui sourit la vieille dame. Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait. Et maintenant, je prie pour que cette jeune femme retrouve la santé et puisse vraiment goûter à ma soupe.

Link eut un léger rire triste.

\- Merci, Mémé.

Elle lui tapota le dos et se dirigea vers le couloir. Link suivit et tout en regardant Zelda, il ferma la porte doucement, envoyant ses prières vers les déesses.

OoOoO

\- Tout est prêt, avait annoncé Pru'ha.

Et Link avait pensé sur le coup :

« Je ne suis pas prêt. »

Comment pouvait-on se préparer à une telle chose ? Zelda allait être enfermée dans une grotte il ne savait combien de temps, et le pire, est qu'elle pouvait ne jamais en ressortir. Si la majorité des personnes s'inquiétaient de leur avenir, des conséquences que la disparition de la réincarnation de la déesse pourrait avoir au retour de la Calamité, Link ne songeait qu'au fait que peut-être jamais plus il ne reverrait la jeune femme. Il voulait lui parler, lui dire combien elle comptait pour lui et promettre qu'il l'attendrait jusqu'à sa mort s'il le fallait. Cependant, la reine passait tout son temps avec la princesse, ne lui permettant pas d'expliquer cela à sa fille. Il était emprisonné avec ses pensées, obligé de la vouvoyer en présence de la souveraine comme si elle n'était qu'une lointaine connaissance et ça le rendait fou. Il aurait voulu prendre ses mains dans les siennes et même, la prendre dans ses bras et la garder là, l'empêchant ainsi d'aller dans cette stupide grotte. Il voulait lui demander pardon de ne pas avoir su la protéger, s'excuser d'avoir échoué à son rôle de gardien et d'être la cause de sa perte. Il aurait souhaité la voir pleurer pour pouvoir la consoler et se consoler lui-même, car ces derniers jours, il avait juste envie de s'écrouler et sangloter dans un coin. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se fâche, qu'elle lui hurle des injures qu'elle lui mette cette responsabilité sur le dos. Et il aurait pris cette responsabilité. Il l'aurait pris et aurait été content de la porter sur ses épaules. Cette punition aurait été son paiement pour le restant de sa vie, pour lui rappeler qu'il avait échoué et que d'être le meilleur épéiste du royaume ne voulait absolument rien dire.

\- Sir Link.

Il sursauta de sa position immobile dans le couloir de la maison de sa grand-mère et dévisagea la reine, le malaise dans ses entrailles grossissant devant les yeux rougis qui ne semblaient pas le voir.

\- La princesse veut vous parler avant de…

Delia, son front plissé, ferma ses paupières et cacha son visage dans ses mains en faisant quelques pas plus loin. Machinalement, Link s'avança vers la pièce où Zelda l'attendait assise sur le lit. Elle se leva difficilement et le héros se précipita pour la soutenir. Link remarqua une fois debout qu'elle était légèrement plus petite que lui. Ce n'était toutefois pas le cas en temps normal. Il savait qu'ils étaient de la même taille. Il était presque certain qu'elle était un peu plus grande que lui. Il pouvait deviner sous le long manteau qu'elle avait revêti, son corps courbé sous la douleur.

\- Je t'avais fait une promesse, dit-elle.

Ses yeux verts se fixèrent sur son visage et elle les plissa, comme si elle cherchait à le voir. Doucement, elle leva ses doigts et les posa sur ses joues.

\- Je t'avais promis de rester avec toi et d'être à tes côtés face à la Calamité.

Les mains de la princesse glissèrent sur sa nuque et elle le tira sans force tout en s'avançant pour se lover contre lui. Elle appuya son menton sur son épaule alors qu'il l'encerclait de ses bras, la collant sur lui et l'englobant dans sa chaleur. Mais soudainement, l'énergie familière traversa son corps, entourant son cœur dans une douce étreinte et il ferma les yeux avec rage pour retenir le sanglot coincé dans sa gorge.

\- Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour respecter cette promesse, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Je vais t'attendre, gémit-il.

Il crispa sa mâchoire en sentant une larme coulée sur sa joue. Il était le héros ! pensa-t-il en colère contre lui-même. Né sous la protection de Farore, déesse du courage ! Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être effrayé au point de geindre comme un enfant ! Il pencha son visage contre la nuque de la princesse, se réfugiant dans son odeur, tentant de l'enregistrer et la garder à tout jamais dans sa mémoire. Il pouvait sentir chacun de ses tremblements et la serra un peu plus fort. Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais Zelda finit par laisser tomber ses mains et il prit cela comme étant le signal pour mettre fin à l'étreinte.

\- Mon petit.

Link s'empressa d'essayer les larmes sur ses joues qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir et se tourna vers sa grand-mère qui le regardait à l'entrée.

\- Ils vous attendent, dit-elle en tentant de sourire sans succès.

Il approuva de la tête, ne voulant pas répondre verbalement. Zelda enroula son bras autour du sien et tous deux quittèrent la pièce tranquillement. Ils furent à l'extérieur trop tôt à son goût et le vent glacé fouetta leurs visages. Le chemin était coulant et Link dut la retenir pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer sur le sol. Cependant, plusieurs soldats étaient présents et rapidement Sir Lafrel vint soutenir l'autre bras de la princesse. Si ça n'avait été que de lui, il l'aurait pris dans ces bras pour le court trajet les séparant de la grotte. Il entendit le soupir de Zelda une fois qu'ils furent cachés dans la caverne et si l'entrée était la même, un peu plus loin, une petite salle avait été creusée à même la pierre. Au centre de celle-ci, se trouvait une sorte de baignoire surélevée, avec de chaque côté, Pru'ha et sa fille. Impa se dirigea vers Zelda avec un verre et dit :

\- Buvez cela quand vous serez prête.

Sir Lafrel recula de quelques pas pendant que la princesse agrippait le récipient dans une de ses mains. Elle hésita longuement en fixant le liquide. Toutefois, une fois décidée, elle l'approcha de ses lèvres et avala le contenu d'une traite, son visage affichant une grimace de dégoût. Le verre tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat et Impa, aidée de Link, attrapa la princesse lorsque celle-ci roula de l'œil à peine une minute plus tard.

\- Vite ! dit Pru'ha en prenant une tablette, apportez-là ici ! Sir Lafrel, allez surveiller l'entrée !

Link entendit les pas du chevalier se diriger vers la sortie alors qu'Impa retirait le manteau de Zelda. En dessous, elle ne portait qu'une courte chemise lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Link paniqua en songeant que la température était beaucoup trop froide pour la laisser ainsi.

\- Enlève ses bottes, lui ordonna Impa.

\- Elle va mourir geler ! rétorqua-t-il scandalisé.

Sans son aide, la sheikah souleva son amie et la posa dans la baignoire peu profonde. Elle retira les souliers et prit le temps de bien placer chacun des membres de Zelda. Elle releva doucement sa tête et décala sa longue tresse sur le côté de son corps.

\- Elle est prête, dit Impa.

Après un coup d'œil de la scientifique, celle-ci appuya sur sa tablette et la grande cuve se remplit d'un liquide ressemblant à de l'eau. Pru'ha ordonna :

\- Sortez.

Le héros resta figer en voyant le corps de la princesse être immergé dans le liquide. Impa le poussa violemment et il recula de quelques pas.

\- On sort ! dit-elle sèchement.

Son regard tomba de nouveau vers l'alité et Impa ajouta :

\- Maintenant Link !

Il s'en alla à contrecœur pendant que Pru'ha plaçait la tablette sur un module tout près de la porte coulissante qu'ils avaient franchie pour être dans la salle. Une fois de l'autre côté, celle-ci glissa lentement et la scientifique sortit avant qu'elle soit complètement fermée. Link resta prostré devant l'unique entrée impossible à ouvrir de l'extérieur. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? pensa-t-il sous le choc.

\- Maintenant, nous n'avons plus le choix d'attendre, dit Impa derrière eux.

OoOoO

Link se réveilla avec le chant presque cacophonique des oiseaux. Il s'assit sur le lit et roula ses épaules en bâillant. Il se leva, prit son pantalon et sa veste, les enfila tout en regardant par la fenêtre le soleil encore bas dans le ciel. Il s'empressa de mettre ses souliers, plaça l'épée légendaire dans son dos et quitta la minuscule chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de séjour.

\- Bonjour Mémé, dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser les cheveux blancs de la vieille dame qui se berçait sur sa chaise.

Celle-ci tapota son avant-bras en réponse et en pointant un petit sac sur la table lui dit :

\- Je t'ai fait un sandwich au jambon. Reviens-tu diner ?

\- Oui, cette semaine mon tour de garde est l'après-midi.

Il prit le casse-croute et le rangea dans la poche de sa veste. En deux enjambées, il fut devant la porte et l'ouvrit. Déjà, il sentait les rayons du soleil qui réchauffait à la fois son visage et la terre. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'un par-dessus aujourd'hui.

\- J'y vais Mémé !

\- À plus tard mon petit, répondit-elle.

D'un bon pas, il prit le chemin qu'il connaissait par coeur et monta le sentier menant à la grotte si familière maintenant. À destination, il fit signe au vieux soldat qui se leva de la souche leur servant souvent de banc improvisé pour les heures de surveillance.

\- Salutations, jeune Link, dit-il joyeusement.

Le héros sourit et ne posa pas la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. De toute façon, s'il s'était passé quelque chose, il serait déjà au courant.

\- Ça n'a pas gelé cette nuit on dirait, dit-il à la place en regardant autour.

\- Non, répondit l'homme âgé. Je crois bien que l'été est à nos portes.

\- Mémé va peut-être me demander de mettre ses plants de tomates au jardin.

Le soldat hocha négativement la tête et ajouta :

\- Mon père affirmait, de la pleine lune précédent le solstice, qu'elle apportait toujours un dernier coup de froid avant le vrai début de l'été. D'attendre qu'elle soit passée avant de mettre les plants de légumes au jardin.

\- Encore deux semaines donc, calcula Link.

Il regarda le château au loin, visible au-dessus de la cime des arbres de la forêt juste en dessous d'eux. Il dansa un peu sur ses jambes et le vieil homme dit :

\- L'heure de courir ?

Link approuva et le salua de la main. Il entama alors son jogging matinal et redescendit le sentier qui le mena au village. Il contourna les maisons et se dirigea vers la montagne située à l'est sur le grand plateau. Son corps prit rapidement les commandes et il garda un rythme soutenu en longeant la rivière. Il sentit le froid qu'elle dégageait sur son visage et ses mains découvertes en cette fin de printemps. Il continua un moment pour arriver au pont qui enjambait le cours d'eau. Sans hésitation, il l'emprunta et se retrouva à la base de la montagne la plus haute de la région. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il s'efforça de ne pas ralentir sa course malgré l'altitude qui ne cessait d'augmenter. La sueur perla sur son front et derrière sa nuque. Il se concentra sur le bruit de ses pas, sur la pente à pic qu'il avait tant de fois montée et finalement, la vue s'ouvrit devant lui et le pays d'Hyrule s'étala à ses pieds. Là, il s'assit sur une pierre plate et malgré le paysage impressionnant qui l'entourait, il ferma les yeux. Le vent fit danser les mèches libres de ses cheveux et il arriva à sentir l'odeur aromatique des fleurs du printemps qui avaient éclos ces dernières semaines. Il n'y avait plus autant d'oiseaux au sommet et leurs chants étaient comme un lointain murmure. Le soleil avait grimpé dans le ciel et Link profitait de sa douce chaleur alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit les yeux et sortit son petit déjeuner. Tout en observant le château au loin, il mangea son repas avec appétit. Il plissa son front et eut l'impression de voir des petites formes se déplacer dans les plaines entourant la citadelle. Peut-être était-ce les fameux robots dont il avait tant entendu parler ces derniers mois. Il changea le cours de ses pensées immédiatement, ne voulant pas se remémorer d'autres souvenirs en lien avec ces robots. Avec l'été qui approchait, il se sentait pris au dépourvu. Pas juste lui. Le royaume tout entier retenait son souffle. Les signes annonciateurs du retour de la Calamité se faisaient de plus en plus ressentir. Si aucune armée de monstres n'avait été découverte depuis l'accident de la tour Gérudo, tous les peuples étaient sur le qui-vive. Plusieurs croyaient que Zelda était morte et on avait dû interdire les visites sur le Grand Plateau, certains cherchant à voir le tombeau de la princesse.

Link secoua sa tête et se leva prestement. Il prit le temps de faire quelques étirements et rebroussa chemin. La descente ne fut pas plus rapide que la montée, le héros faisant attention à ne pas trébucher. Lorsqu'il repassa à la rivière, il croisa un pêcheur qui le salua de la main. Il répondit de la même manière et en un rien de temps, il était de nouveau au village. Il finit sa course devant la maison de sa grand-mère et il s'arrêta en face du baril empli d'eau de pluie pour se laver le visage et y enlever l'excédent de sueur. Le village s'était finalement réveillé et il put observer quelques jeunes enfants se diriger vers l'unique école du Grand Plateau. Il se tourna lorsqu'un bruit d'aile se fit entendre derrière lui et sourit en reconnaissant Médolie qui se posa tout près de lui.

\- Je suis contente de te trouver aussi facilement, dit-elle en secouant ses plumes.

\- C'est loin d'être la cité d'Hyrule, répliqua-t-il en pointant l'agglomération tranquille.

Elle sortit une lettre roulée d'un sac en bandoulière qu'elle portait par-dessus ses habits et lui tendit. Il la prit et enchaîna perplexe :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu livrais le courrier.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus près et expliqua à voix basse :

\- Le chef Scaff m'a envoyé personnellement pour te transmettre cette information. Une fois que tu l'auras lu, tu devras bruler cette lettre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle contient ? demanda Link soudainement inquiet.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a eu du remue-ménage au château à la suite de ce qu'il s'est produit à la tour Gérudo. Sir Rusl...

\- Mon père ? coupa Link surpris.

\- Oui, répondit la piaf. Il a demandé à ce que tu sois mis au courant étant donné ton implication dans toute cette histoire. Cette requête a toutefois été refusée et donc, me voilà.

Elle se recula et son regard se porta sur la grotte un peu plus loin. Avec hésitation, elle interrogea :

\- La princesse est...toujours à l'intérieur ?

Link approuva silencieusement. La femme oiseau lui fit un sourire triste et annonça :

\- Je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps. Au revoir, Link.

Il renvoya la salutation et un courant d'air venu de nulle part poussa la piaf haut dans le ciel. Le héros abaissa son regard sur la lettre et s'empressa d'entrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Mémé ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle de séjour vide et n'ayant pas eu de réponse, se dit qu'elle était chez une de ses amies. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise entourant la petite table à manger et décacheta l'enveloppe. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant les quelques lignes sur la feuille.

« Sir Thomas a été retrouvé mort au pied de la tour Gérudo. Il a tenté d'assassiner le soldat au poste de surveillance juste avant l'arrivée de la princesse.

Pru'ha a déterminé que le même programme informatique avait été utilisé lors de l'incident à la tour d'Akkala il y a quelques années et celui de la tour Gérudo.

Ce même programme a été lancé à partir de la tour de la Plaine au moment exact où la princesse s'est téléportée.

Seul un nombre limité de personnes connaissait l'heure de la téléportation. Il y a deux suspects majeurs. Un conseiller du chef Scaff et le chancelier du roi. Pas de preuve jusqu'à maintenant.

Garde un oeil ouvert. R. »

Link se leva machinalement et se dirigea vers le foyer. Il s'accroupit devant et tira la porte qui grinça bruyamment. Après avoir remarqué encore quelques tisons rouges, il chiffonna la lettre et la lança à l'intérieur. Elle prit rapidement en feu et ne fut que cendres au bout de quelques secondes. Son esprit vagabonda jusqu'à ses souvenirs de ce premier été passé au château et de l'entraînement de Sir Thomas. D'avoir enfin la preuve de la culpabilité du chevalier ne lui apporta pas le réconfort qu'il avait souhaité. Ces informations ne seraient pertinentes que s'il retournait à la citadelle. Cependant, après plus de cinq mois d'attente, il doutait. Il commençait à perdre espoir et cette grotte ne représentait plus le moyen de sauver Zelda à ses yeux, mais était devenu son lieu de repos éternel. Il se redressa et serra les poings de chaque côté de son corps. Si lui aussi n'avait plus confiance, il n'y aurait plus personne pour défendre le royaume de la Calamité. Il soupira et relâcha ses muscles qui s'étaient contractés. Il se répéta mentalement le mantra qui l'accompagnait lorsqu'il courait pendant de longs kilomètres chaque jour.

\- Un pas à la fois, murmura-t-il. Juste un pas à la fois.

OoOoO

\- Regardez-moi ce visage, dit Mémé. Il doit avoir une bonne main pour sourire ainsi.

Link tenta de garder son sérieux sans succès. Il faut dire qu'il avait un triple et un double, et qu'il était certain de gagner cette partie.

\- Peut-être qu'il simule, dit une des amies de sa grand-mère.

\- Ou bien il a vraiment un jeu parfait, dit une autre.

Elle laissa tomber ses cartes et soupira :

\- Je passe.

Celle d'avant la copia et déposa ses cartes sur la table. Link regarda Mémé en souriant et elle jeta les siennes sur la surface de bois en ordonnant :

\- Montre ce que tu as, petit.

Il plaça son jeu et ramassa immédiatement la pile de jetons au centre en se retenant de rire.

\- J'arrête, dit une des dames. Ce gamin est trop chanceux aujourd'hui.

\- Il est toujours chanceux tu veux dire ! répéta l'autre. C'est terminé pour moi aussi. Je dois rejoindre mon mari pour compléter le jardin.

Les deux amies de sa grand-mère se levèrent et se firent la bise tout en discutant où aurait lieu la prochaine partie de cartes.

\- On se revoit demain en fin d'avant-midi alors, dit Mémé.

\- Ne l'amène pas ! rigola une des vieilles dames en pointant Link. Je suis fatiguée de ne jamais gagner !

\- Ne sois pas si mauvaise perdante, dit l'autre en la poussant à l'extérieur. À demain !

Le héros rangea les cartes et les jetons dans la petite boite et se leva pour mettre l'épée dans son dos.

\- La pluie a cessé depuis un moment, dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre. Je crois bien que le soleil va bientôt sortir.

\- Vas-tu courir ? demanda Mémé en s'installant sur sa chaise berceuse.

Il approuva de la tête.

\- Fais attention, la route sur la montagne risque d'être coulante avec cette eau.

\- Je vais être prudent.

Il ouvrit la porte et dit :

\- À tantôt Mémé !

Elle le salua et Link sortit à l'extérieur. Il s'étira à côté du carré de jardin où les petits plants de tomates semblaient avoir pris racine, et ce, quelques jours seulement après leur transplantation. Le héros décida de ne pas se rendre à la grotte, sachant que sa garde commencerait dans quelques heures. Ses jambes s'activèrent d'elle-même et il longea le village, prenant le trajet qu'il avait emprunté de nombreuses fois. Son cerveau se vida de toute pensée et, de manière presque automate, il se retrouva au sommet de la montagne du Grand Plateau en un rien de temps. Les nuages s'étaient dissipés pendant sa course et le soleil réchauffa son visage en cette fin d'après-midi. Assis sur la roche plate, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et s'étendit de tout son long. Fermant les yeux, il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et soupira longuement. Son coeur avait repris un rythme normal après la montée et ses muscles se détendirent lentement. Le vent était presque inexistant et il écouta le silence. Sa respiration devint calme et l'image de cette grotte lui revint à la mémoire. Il pouvait reconnaître la baignoire surélevée au centre. Il se souvenait de sa couleur, d'un gris presque noir avec les symboles de la technologie sheikah, d'un bleu lumineux sur les parois. Le mur circulaire l'entourant et formant une salle pas très grande. Et pourtant, il n'avait vu cet endroit qu'une seule fois. Toutefois, c'était comme s'il y était. Il tourna la tête et derrière lui, l'épaisse porte était fermée. Une tablette était posée sur un module juste à côté. Son attention revint sur la baignoire et il marcha quelques pas pour se poster à côté de celle-ci. Il pouvait voir Zelda dans le liquide trop bleu pour n'être que de l'eau. Il approcha sa main au-dessus du visage de la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il ne pouvait pas déterminer si elle respirait ou non. Il avança ses doigts qui touchèrent le produit presque visqueux. Il y eut un déclic et il sursauta en s'éloignant. L'eau s'écoula, il ne sait où, dévoilant le corps de la princesse immobile. Soudainement paniqué à l'idée d'avoir commis une bêtise, il regarda autour de lui en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Sir Link.

Il se tourna immédiatement vers la voix et debout tout près, juste de l'autre côté de la baignoire, il la vit. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour la décrire, mais il se souvenait l'avoir déjà aperçu. Il y avait presque deux ans de cela, juste avant qu'il ne retire l'épée de légende. La déesse Hylia. Elle lui sourit et avança sa main au-dessus de la jeune femme inerte dans la large cuve. Link remarqua la poitrine de la princesse qui se souleva en réponse et perçut clairement sa grande inspiration. Il cria son nom en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

\- Zelda !

La bouche ouverte, il fixa le magnifique paysage d'Hyrule qui s'offrait devant lui. Ses paumes sur le sol sentaient la chaleur de la pierre de la montagne et subitement, il se retrouva debout à dévaler le sentier. Son coeur se débattant dans sa cage thoracique, il entendit le cor sonné alors qu'il traversait le pont sur la rivière. Ses jambes douloureuses accélérèrent, l'adrénaline se répandant dans chacun de ses muscles. Il fut au village en un temps record et monta la colline menant à la grotte sans porter attention aux gens qui étaient sortis de leurs maisons. Il rattrapa un des soldats qui tout comme lui, avait un poste de surveillance et tous les deux atteignirent la caverne sans échanger un mot. Link entra et son oncle se retourna à son arrivée.

\- La porte s'est ouverte, dit-il.

Le héros n'attendit pas la suite et courut à l'intérieur de la salle pendant que l'autre homme restait derrière. La princesse était debout, juste en face du module, la tablette dans une main. Le front plissé de concentration, sans porter attention à lui, elle lisait le code sur l'écran. Un long drap qu'elle retenait de sa main libre recouvrait son corps.

\- Zelda ?

Elle sursauta et lui sourit. Elle dit immédiatement :

\- Est-ce que Pru'ha est encore ici ? Je crois que ça a fonctionné ! Je me sens très bien et je n'éprouve plus aucune douleur !

Son visage se tourna vers la tablette et elle poursuivit d'une voix passionnée :

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de code. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle a réussi à incorporer...

Link, pratiquement sous le choc, l'observa alors qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer ce qu'elle lisait sur l'engin électronique. Elle était en vie, pensa-t-il. Elle était en vie, se répéta-t-il de nombreuses fois. Il pouvait voir que son visage avait retrouvé de ses couleurs malgré la pénombre de la grotte, ses yeux vifs se promenaient de lui à la tablette et son dos bien droit n'avait plus l'air de supporter le poids du monde. En deux pas, il fut en face d'elle et sans hésitation, l'entoura de ses bras. Elle sursauta, mais après quelques secondes, répondit un peu maladroitement à son étreinte.

\- Je vais bien Link, dit-elle.

Elle ajouta avec un léger rire :

\- Et je te promets que c'est la vérité cette fois.

Le héros sourit en retour, la libéra et s'éloigna à peine pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de la princesse.

\- Tu as pris ton temps, dit-il.

Soudainement, la pression qui portait sur ses épaules s'était envolée. Link poussa un long soupir et essuya la sueur sur son front. Son coeur battait encore avec puissance dans sa poitrine.

\- Arrives-tu de la forêt perdue ? se moqua-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que tu as couru un marathon.

\- En quelque sorte, éluda-t-il simplement.

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? demanda la princesse soudainement sérieuse.

Link fronça les sourcils dans sa direction et dit :

\- Tu ne le sais pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être là depuis très longtemps, répondit-elle.

\- Oh, répliqua le jeune homme. En fait, tu es dans cette grotte plus de six mois.

Les yeux de la princesse s'agrandirent d'étonnement et il ajouta en grimaçant :

\- Ton anniversaire est dans moins de deux semaines.

\- Par Hylia, murmura Zelda.

Link eut le réflexe de regarder en direction de la baignoire pour voir si la déesse n'y était pas. Comme il s'en doutait, rien ne laissait supposer qu'elle fut venue dans cette grotte. Et pourtant, ce rêve avait semblé si réel.

\- Je...je crois que je vais devoir retourner au château rapidement, hésita la princesse.

\- Le royaume entier attendait ton réveil. Alors, je pense que tu as raison.

Il posa son bras dans le bas de son dos et la poussa doucement vers l'extérieur en constatant qu'elle restait immobile.

\- Nous devons aller chez ma grand-mère, dit-il. Il y a des vêtements et...je ne sais pas comment tu te sens, mais tu dois probablement t'hydrater et manger.

Ils passèrent devant le vieux soldat et son oncle qui se prosternèrent. Zelda les regarda en fronçant ses sourcils et il se rendit compte qu'elle ne les avait, techniquement, jamais vus. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, elle cligna plusieurs fois les paupières et se figea en admirant le paysage au loin.

\- Peux-tu tenir ça ? dit-elle en lui donnant la tablette.

Il prit l'objet sans rien dire et l'observa alors qu'elle passait une main devant ses yeux comme pour tenter de replacer ses lunettes qu'elle ne portait pas.

\- Je peux voir le château, dit-elle en laissant retomber son bras.

\- La région du Grand Plateau est surélevée comparativement à la cité d'Hyrule. On a une très belle vue d'ici.

Elle hocha négativement la tête et ajouta en se tournant vers lui :

\- Non, je veux dire que je peux le voir. J'arrive à tout voir sans mes verres. C'est...

Elle pinça les lèvres et détailla le paysage tout autour. Son regard s'arrêta en bas de la colline et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur :

\- Il y a des gens, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Link. Ce sont des habitants du village.

Elle pencha son visage sur sa longue couverture et ajouta entre ses dents :

\- Je ne suis pas convenable.

Link retint un rire et passa un bras autour de la taille de la princesse pour la diriger vers le sentier menant à la maison où il logeait.

\- Ma grand-mère reste tout près, dit-il. Les villageois peuvent comprendre la raison de cette tenue.

\- Allons-y avant que le royaume débarque alors, dit précipitamment Zelda. Six mois ! Je ne sais même pas comment le roi et la reine ont pu gérer cette situation au château !

\- J'ai des nouvelles, dit Link.

La princesse tourna son visage vers le sien alors qu'ils descendaient la pente vers le village.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout cela une fois à la maison, murmura-t-il en s'approchant du petit groupe de gens.

OoOoO

\- Link, tu ne devrais pas faire cela, hésita Zelda.

Elle était assise sur le petit lit, les jambes croisées sous elle, et fixait l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Link était positionné derrière elle et répliqua :

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas ton rôle, indiqua la princesse.

\- Nous ne le savons pas, contredit-il. C'était peut-être une des tâches des précédents héros.

La jeune femme tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Vraiment ? se moqua-t-elle. Brosser mes cheveux ?

Link arrêta son mouvement sur la longue mèche qu'il tenait dans ses mains et répondit :

\- Il faut traiter la réincarnation d'Hylia aux petits oignons. Sinon, elle tombe malade et en a pour un minimum de six mois à guérir.

Zelda exhala, exaspérée, et se détourna pour montrer le dos de sa tête au chevalier qui continua sa tâche.

\- Je ne croyais pas que cela aurait pris autant de temps, déclara-t-elle.

Link déposa la mèche qu'il venait de finir et en sélectionna une autre. Délicatement, il passa les poils fins de la brosse dans celle-ci tout en faisant attention à ne pas tirer.

\- Le convoi va arriver demain, observa la princesse. Peut-être faudrait-il accélérer le processus ?

\- J'essaie d'y aller doucement ici, indiqua Link.

\- Je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine.

\- Laisse-moi faire, la coupa-t-il.

Elle grogna d'impatience et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Soudainement plus sérieuse, elle remarqua tout bas :

\- Je suis surprise que le chancelier Léonard soit un des suspects pour ce qui s'est produit à la tour Gérudo.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquît Link.

\- Le roi lui fait énormément confiance, poursuivit la jeune femme sur le ton de la conversation. Lui et le chancelier se connaissent depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

\- Cela ne l'innocente pas, argua le héros.

La princesse laissa tomber ses mains sur le petit lit et réfléchit quelques instants avant de continuer :

\- Tu ne sembles pas apprécier le chancelier du royaume. Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules et dit :

\- C'est lui qui a recruté Sir Thomas pour en faire mon entraîneur.

\- On ne peut pas prouver que Sir Thomas servait les intérêts du chancelier, exposa posément Zelda.

\- Je ne suis pas bon pour démontrer mon point, indiqua Link. Par contre, le chancelier a eu une confiance aveugle en Sir Thomas. Il n'a pas pris la peine de venir me voir pour faire un suivi une fois pendant ces trois mois.

Et, pensa Link sans le dire à haute voix, c'était cet homme qui avait osé insinuer que la princesse était stupide pendant son enfance. Juste pour ça, il avait perdu tout crédit à ses yeux. Tout d'un coup, les souvenirs de son entraînement avec le défunt Sir Thomas lui revinrent en mémoire et il demanda avec curiosité :

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir cet été-là ? J'ai passé la saison à te chercher du regard.

Avec un rire, il précisa :

\- Sauf que je cherchais une copie de la reine en plus jeune. J'étais sûre que tu étais blonde.

La princesse hésita longuement avant de répondre :

\- Je...je n'avais pas l'autorisation.

Link arrêta son mouvement et répéta :

\- L'autorisation ?

Lentement, elle ajouta :

\- Le roi jugeait que nous n'étions pas prêts.

\- C'est le roi qui avait décidé ça ! s'exclama Link stupéfait.

Zelda précisa à contrecœur :

\- Le chancelier Léonard disait que tu n'étais pas prêt.

\- Ha ! s'écria le héros. On revient au chancelier !

La princesse passa une main sur son visage et admit :

\- Je crois que tu as deviné que je ne portais pas le chancelier dans mon coeur.

\- Tu sembles le défendre pourtant, commenta Link.

Zelda attrapa ses cheveux à deux mains et les ramena sur sa poitrine.

\- Hé ! Je n'ai pas fini ! rouspéta-t-il en brandissant la brosse.

\- Si je répète les propos du roi, commença-t-elle en se tournant sur le lit pour lui faire face, le chancelier est un être qui a grandement contribué à l'essor du royaume. Je pourrais te nommer quelques-unes des résolutions auxquelles il a participé...

\- Ou pas, coupa le héros. Reprend ta position, que je finisse mon travail.

\- Avoue que ça n'aurait aucun sens d'investir autant de temps dans un royaume pour au final vouloir le détruire, continua la princesse.

\- Il a porté atteinte à la sécurité des deux élues des déesses, déclara Link sûr de lui.

\- Sir Thomas a porté atteinte à ta sécurité, corrigea-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. Le chancelier ne m'a rien fait.

Link haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant pas rappeler les difficultés qu'elle avait vécues pendant son enfance.

\- Je crois que le plus important dans cette histoire est de garder un oeil ouvert, dit Link en répétant les propos de son père. On parle de plus en plus de l'arrivée de la Calamité et de plus en plus de personnes disent que c'est pour très bientôt.

\- Cet automne ? s'inquiéta Zelda.

Link lui fit un sourire triste avant de répondre :

\- Rien de précis malheureusement.

\- Plus les prédictions sont à court terme, plus la reine peut être exacte. Souhaitons qu'à notre retour elle ait de plus amples informations.

Link approuva de la tête et changeant d'attitude, il ordonna :

\- Tourne-toi maintenant.

La princesse roula des yeux et la main ouverte devant elle, répliqua :

\- Donne-moi la brosse et je vais terminer.

Link fit une moue sans lui remettre l'accessoire.

\- Même si tu prends cet air, tu ne gagneras pas. Ce n'est pas convenable de...

Link grogna en fixant Zelda qui par réflexe, plaça les lunettes qu'elle ne portait plus. Le héros eut un léger rire en voyant son manège.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-elle outrée. Donne-moi la...hé !

Link s'était levé et l'avait contournée pour s'installer derrière et continuer son travail en prenant immédiatement une nouvelle mèche.

\- J'abandonne, soupira la princesse.

\- Bonne décision, dit Link.

Elle se tourna juste assez pour lui taper la joue affectueusement. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant les yeux de Zelda pétillants de vie dans sa direction.

* * *

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 29 mars 2019.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et sans attendre, un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)**

14

Zelda, son livre oublié sur la rambarde de la tour du château où elle s'était réfugiée, observa l'activité plus bas. Dans la cour royale, elle avait l'impression que toute la haute société d'Hyrule s'était réunie. Elle était arrivée tard ce matin à la citadelle, à peine cinq jours après son réveil. Déjà, le roi lui avait déclaré qu'elle devait sélectionner un époux et annoncer sa décision à son anniversaire. Ce qui lui laissait une semaine. Elle savait que ce moment viendrait. Son intention était de s'y préparer, de vérifier toutes les possibilités s'offrant à elle et ensuite de choisir ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Elle avait pensé monter un dossier, organiser ses arguments pour finalement les présenter au souverain de manière concise. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prédit était qu'elle serait inconsciente les six mois précédents la date de son anniversaire. Donc, à la réunion exceptionnelle du conseil marquant son retour au château, lorsque le roi avait annoncé sa demande, elle s'était figée. L'écoutant sans tenter de démontrer son point de vue devant les conseillers qui la détaillait silencieusement. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de quitter ce lieu, de revenir au Grand Plateau et de passer ses journées à faire des promenades interminables à l'extérieur avec son chevalier, profitant de l'été qui était aux portes du royaume, et cela, sans tracas. Son regard se perdit sur la plaine au loin et elle observa avec envie les robots qui étaient des copies beaucoup plus imposantes de son petit gardien. Fuir cet endroit dans ces machines serait extraordinaire, pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Par les déesses, cousine ! Étais-tu obligée de te cacher dans la plus haute tour du château ?

Zelda sursauta et se tourna vers Nayru, légèrement pantelante, qui empruntait les dernières marches la menant au sommet. Ses longs cheveux blonds libres étaient striés de reflets lumineux grâce aux rayons du soleil descendant à l'ouest. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la princesse et elle se dirigea vers la nouvelle arrivée pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je ne savais pas si vous alliez venir, dit-elle alors que sa cousine répondait à son étreinte.

Nayru se recula et la dévisagea.

\- Je suis inquiète. Où sont tes lunettes ? questionna-t-elle.

La future souveraine eut un rire et expliqua simplement :

\- Je n'en ai plus besoin.

Les yeux de sa cousine s'agrandirent de stupeur.

\- Vraiment ?

Zelda approuva et Nayru leva deux doigts à côté d'elle.

\- Combien de...

\- Deux, la coupa la princesse. Je vois très bien depuis que j'ai été soignée par la technologie des sheikahs.

\- On ne peut plus te faire des grimaces alors, soupira Nayru moqueuse.

Zelda fronça les sourcils et répliqua :

\- Quelles grimaces ?

\- Je te fais marcher, rigola l'autre. La technologie sheikah n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons entendu de nombreuses rumeurs te concernant.

\- J'espère que ce n'étaient pas celles disant qu'on m'avait emprisonné dans un tombeau pour m'y laisser mourir.

Nayru fit une grimace et avoua :

\- Celle-ci revenait souvent.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la comtesse du lac Hylia et elle affirma soulagée :

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir en aussi bonne forme. Ces derniers mois ont été durs sur le moral des habitants.

\- Je suis désolée de cela...

Sa cousine balaya l'air de sa main et intervint :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

La jeune femme blonde s'avança alors vers la rambarde de la tour et tout en observant les alentours, elle demanda :

\- Pourquoi te caches-tu ici ? La gent masculine du royaume est à ta recherche.

Elle attrapa le livre abandonné et lut le titre :

\- Lois et responsabilités sur le mariage dans la famille royale.

Nayru planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la princesse, son visage affichant un air hébété.

\- As-tu changé d'avis concernant Lord Ernest ?

Zelda se rapprocha de la comtesse et prit le bouquin de ses mains.

\- Je voulais voir les autres possibilités, expliqua-t-elle vaguement.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa cousine, mais plutôt qu'elle n'était plus sûre de rien elle-même. Que pouvait-elle riposter lorsqu'elle avait encore trop de doutes pour trouver la réponse de son côté ? Et pour changer le sujet de la conversation, elle questionna :

\- Où sont tes soeurs ?

Nayru hésita une seconde, cherchant à lire dans le regard de la princesse ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire. Finalement, elle déclara :

\- Je t'annonce que Farore est enceinte. Et elle est énorme ! Son accouchement est prévu dans un mois, donc pas de voyage pour elle. Pour ce qui est de Din, et bien, père l'a enrôlée dans la milice. Elle est très excitée de cela.

\- Mais, elle est jeune, s'inquiéta la princesse.

\- Peut-être. Toutefois, je te confirme que les monstres n'ont qu'à la voir pour fuir en direction opposée, expliqua Nayru avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il y a eu une attaque sur le lac cet hiver. Des lézalfos, ceux qui crachent de l'eau, ont tenté de voler nos troupeaux de bovins.

La blonde eut un rire avant de poursuivre :

\- Din était à l'extérieur et s'est fait prendre au piège avec un groupe d'enfants. Elle disait qu'elle était tellement paniquée qu'elle n'a pas pu contrôler ses pouvoirs. Elle s'est mise à lancer des boules de feu sur les créatures et heureusement, ils ont fui. Depuis ce temps, père l'amène faire les rondes de surveillance. Les monstres n'osent plus s'approcher des terres autour de notre domaine.

\- Est-ce que leur nombre a augmenté ? s'enquit la princesse.

La comtesse haussa les épaules.

\- Ils se cachent surtout dans les montagnes. Père prétend qu'ils se regroupent, mais ils restent discrets en général. As-tu des nouvelles concernant les autres régions ?

\- Non, répondit Zelda avec une moue. Je ne suis là que depuis quelques heures et le roi préfère que je me concentre sur mon choix...d'époux.

Elle ne savait absolument pas où commencer et était loin d'être prête à affronter les lords et les comtes du royaume.

\- Mère est ici, déclara la blonde.

\- Ma tante ? dit la princesse surprise.

Nayru approuva de la tête et précisa :

\- Tu pourrais lui demander conseil.

\- Elle est vraiment ici ? répéta la future souveraine.

Nayru plaça son bras autour du sien et répondit de nouveau :

\- Oui, vraiment !

Et moqueuse elle ajouta :

\- Elle a décidé de faire une exception étant donné que sa nièce est revenue d'entre les morts.

\- Je n'étais pas...commença Zelda.

Elle hésita, soupira et commenta alors qu'elle et Nayru empruntaient les escaliers :

\- Je croyais qu'elle avait juré ne jamais revenir au château.

\- Comme j'ai dit un peu plus tôt, c'est une exception.

\- Je croyais qu'elle et la reine étaient en...froid.

C'était un euphémisme. Les deux soeurs ne s'étaient pas parlé face à face depuis des années. Si la princesse savait qu'elles maintenaient une correspondance depuis qu'elle avait passé l'été de ses douze ans au lac Hylia, elle admettait qu'avant ces vacances, elle n'avait jamais rencontré sa tante et ses filles, ne connaissant leur existence que de paroles.

\- Mère ne discute pas vraiment de la reine Delia, déclara Nayru. Excepté que ce pouvoir de voir l'avenir a toujours été à la fois très utile et très énervant. Et père...et bien...

Zelda tourna son visage en direction de sa cousine qui fit une grimace :

\- Il dit que la reine est excellente pour prédire l'avenir, mais incapable de voir le présent. Ne le répète pas, d'accord ?

La princesse approuva distraitement et les deux femmes marchèrent silencieusement. Sa tante était venue au château, pensa la future souveraine. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire même s'il y avait une raison atténuante. Delia s'était déplacée jusqu'au village du temple du Temps lors de son réveil. Sa soeur avait peut-être décidé d'en faire de même. Ses questionnements disparurent une fois dans le couloir des quartiers royaux. Les deux cousines passèrent tout près de la chambre de Zelda sans s'arrêter et Nayru dit tout bas :

\- Mère voulait te parler depuis un moment. Quand nous sommes venues te voir sur le Grand Plateau, tu étais déjà...

La jeune femme se tut et elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte ouverte d'une des chambres. À l'intérieur Zelda découvrit la reine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, face à sa tante qui était assise sur un petit fauteuil. La soeur aînée de la reine était menue. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus grisonnants qu'à l'époque où la princesse l'avait rencontrée. Ses yeux étaient identiques à ceux de la souveraine, un bleu plutôt profond qui semblait capable de sonder l'âme. Elle était en fait une copie presque exacte de Farore. L'attention de Zelda se tourna vers la reine et elle pouvait deviner que celle-ci était contrariée. Sa tante la vit soudainement, se leva et marcha dans sa direction. La princesse abandonna le bras de sa cousine et l'imita. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle l'enlaça tendrement et la plus vieille remarqua doucement :

\- Tu as l'air en pleine forme. Et pas de lunettes ?

\- Non, répondit-elle. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'en ai plus besoin.

L'aînée approuva et la libéra de son étreinte. En direction de la reine, elle suggéra avec l'apparition d'une réserve qu'elle n'avait pas avec sa nièce :

\- Voudriez-vous déguster le thé avec nous, ma chère ?

Delia passa une main sur son visage qui ne cacha pas l'exaspération qu'elle éprouvait.

\- Je me dois de refuser. Et, s'il vous plait, ne prenez pas trop de son temps, dit-elle finalement.

\- Les soupirants peuvent attendre, répliqua sa tante posément.

La princesse s'inquiéta en voyant des rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de sa mère. Celle-ci les contourna et s'arrêta à la sortie pour dire :

\- Le poids du royaume pèse sur les épaules de ma fille. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas de soeur qui pourrait la libérer de cette responsabilité.

Et plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la comtesse, elle formula d'une voix menaçante :

\- Faites attention à vos propos.

Elle quitta la pièce sous l'observation stupéfaite de Nayru qui grogna :

\- Mère !

\- Ce n'est rien, dit l'aîné.

Elle baissa son regard vers le livre que tenait Zelda, bouche bée devant la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu.

\- Je reconnais ce bouquin, dit-elle étonnée.

\- C'est simplement pour satisfaire ma curiosité, dit la princesse rapidement.

Il y avait des années qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à sa tante. Si, pendant cet été qu'elle avait passé au lac Hylia, la soeur de la reine avait été une seconde mère pour elle, aujourd'hui, surtout après avoir assisté à l'échange verbal des deux femmes, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait entendu certaines histoires les concernant, mais n'avait jamais voulu y porter attention.

\- Par respect pour la reine, dit sa tante, nous allons faire vite. Nayru, peux-tu nous trouver du thé ?

\- Et par là, j'en déduis que tu souhaites du temps seule avec la princesse ? s'enquit la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ta sagesse n'a rien à envier à la déesse dont tu portes le nom, se moqua sa tante.

Nayru roula des yeux et disparut dans le couloir. Zelda, encore sur ses gardes face à une telle visite à l'improviste, et la comtesse retournèrent dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elles. S'installant sur le coin du lit pour faire face à la mère de Nayru qui s'était de nouveau assise sur le fauteuil, Zelda attendit que celle-ci prenne la parole.

\- Je suis très heureuse de te voir en aussi bonne santé, dit-elle avec un sourire. Nous avons tous été très inquiets ces deux dernières saisons.

\- J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que plus de six mois se sont écoulés, enchaîna la princesse en regardant le paysage d'été visible par la haute fenêtre. J'étais totalement inconsciente tout ce temps sans m'en rendre compte. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je n'avais même pas l'impression d'avoir dormi. Mais...

Zelda planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de sa tante et affirma :

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire. Quelque chose d'important. Sinon tu ne serais pas venue ici. Je me trompe ?

La femme sur le fauteuil fit un sourire triste et soupira :

\- Non. J'aurais voulu avoir une place plus grande dans ta vie.

Elle haussa les épaules et ajouta :

\- Malheureusement, le jour où j'ai décidé de quitter ce château, j'ai dû abandonner beaucoup. Dont des êtres chers.

La princesse resta silencieuse. Elle se demanda si sa tante allait dévoiler un peu de ce passé mystérieux qui entourait les deux soeurs de sang royal.

\- Tu as raison, continua la femme. J'ai un message pour toi. Il m'était impossible de te l'envoyer par courrier, car...

Elle eut un rire dérisoire et s'excusa en observant :

\- Je ne fais pas totalement confiance en la reine.

Devant le froncement de sourcil de la princesse, elle se dépêcha d'ajouter :

\- Pas méchamment non. Je voulais que ce message te soit transmis à toi et à personne d'autre. Ma soeur a la fâcheuse habitude de toujours tenter de prédire l'avenir et si j'admets que ce don peut-être bien utile, j'ai un doute quant à sa raison d'être pour ce cas particulier.

Sa tante se tut et la dévisagea un long moment. La princesse soutint son regard malgré le malaise qui tranquillement faisait son chemin dans ses entrailles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire pour accepter de se retrouver entre les enceintes du château ?

\- C'est étrange, énonça-t-elle soudain perplexe, que tu n'aies plus tes lunettes.

Zelda se redressa légèrement, surprise.

\- Je considère cela comme une chance, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ne te méprends pas sur mes propos, dit l'autre. Laisse-moi te raconter ce que j'ai vu et tu vas comprendre.

Sa tante se pencha un peu vers l'avant et commença :

\- J'ai rêvé de la déesse Hylia.

La princesse était soudainement tout ouïe. Elle n'avait jamais vu en songe et encore moins dans le monde réel quelque chose qui aurait pu s'apparenter aux déesses. Sa seule expérience de ce genre était l'apparition qui l'avait guidée jusqu'à Link lorsque celui-ci était malade. Et son pouvoir bien entendu.

\- En fait, c'est très simple, poursuivit la femme. Tu étais là avec la déesse. Elle essayait d'attirer ton attention. Toutefois, tu étais incapable de la voir. Elle était juste à côté de toi et c'est comme si tu n'avais pas conscience de sa présence.

La dame soupira et termina :

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai vu.

Zelda hésita un moment avant de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je...

\- Arrête immédiatement, coupa l'aîné sévèrement. Tu n'as absolument aucun tort. Qui pourrait croire une telle chose après l'exploit que tu as accompli à la tour Gérudo ?

\- Mais...

\- Ce rêve, enchaîna sa tante en levant la main, était un message. Et ne pense pas que ce soit concernant ton avenir. Malgré le fait que tu aies retrouvé une vue parfaite, la déesse est incapable de se montrer à toi.

\- Peut-être est-ce à cause de mon état ces six derniers mois, réfléchit la princesse à voix haute.

\- Honnêtement Zelda, as-tu déjà reçu des messages des déesses ?

La future souveraine eut une moue gênée. Elle se souvenait encore de la déception mal camouflée de la reine devant l'inaptitude de sa fille dans ce domaine.

\- Zelda, maugréa sa tante en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce n'est en rien de ta faute. Je ne suis pas ta mère et je n'ai jamais été capable de prédire quoique ce soit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce rêve et ni même pourquoi j'avais l'intime conviction que je devais te le raconter.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire avec une telle information ? questionna la princesse découragée.

\- Que crois-tu devoir faire ?

La plus jeune haussa les épaules.

\- Prier ? suggéra-t-elle. Je pourrais demander au prêtre Rauru s'il ne connaîtrait pas un moyen pour me rendre plus réceptive à la voix des déesses.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva sa tante. Et cela va te permettre de t'évader de tes devoirs matrimoniaux.

La princesse retourna le livre dans ses mains.

\- Nayru a dit que tu pourrais me conseiller dans ce domaine, raconta-t-elle incertaine.

\- Elle a dit ça, répéta l'autre.

La femme eut un rire et avoua :

\- Pour une rare fois, elle s'est trompée. Je suis la dernière personne à qui tu devrais demander de l'aide sur ce sujet.

Elle se leva alors et reprit :

\- Je vais te libérer maintenant. Je suis certain que Delia est actuellement en train de compter le temps que je te vole.

Zelda se leva et contredit :

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ferait cela.

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas.

Elle ouvrit la porte et les deux femmes sortirent dans le couloir.

\- S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle je suis convaincue à cent pour cent, chuchota sa tante en lui tapotant doucement la joue, est que si la déesse est incapable de te transmettre un message, tu n'es pas en cause. Mais peut-être devrais-tu être attentive à ce qui se passe autour ?

Elle ajouta avec un sourire tendre :

\- Continue d'être toi et le royaume n'aura rien à craindre.

Elle s'éloigna sans attendre dans le couloir, laissant la princesse immobile et surtout, indécise au milieu.

OoOoO

\- Où étais-tu ?

Zelda leva ses yeux sur Link qui s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle dans le couloir.

\- À la chapelle, répondit-elle. J'avais beaucoup de retard dans mes prières.

Avec les conseils de Rauru, elle avait passé plusieurs heures à méditer et tenter d'ouvrir son esprit pour recevoir les messages des déesses. Sans succès, malgré les encouragements du prêtre.

\- As-tu mangé ? s'empressa de demander le héros avec un froncement de sourcil. Nous pourrions aller chercher quelque chose à la cuisine.

Zelda eut une moue en songeant à l'inquiétude du jeune homme à son égard. Elle aurait dû le rejoindre pour le repas. Toutefois, elle avait décidé de continuer, même s'il avait été dans ses pensées pendant tout ce temps consacrer à la dévotion des déesses. Elle demanda alors :

\- Tu as pris un repas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit-il. Mais, je peux bien ajouter une petite collation en te remettant ceci.

Il leva le bras montrant la tablette sheikah de la princesse qu'il tenait dans sa main et elle sautilla sur place en voyant l'objet. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle s'empressa de demander :

\- As-tu réussi à copier le programme ?

Link lui donna l'engin électronique et elle vérifia précipitamment par elle-même.

\- Tu as celui du robot deux cent cinquante-trois, qui est contrôlé par la soldate Ashei, expliqua Link. Tu devrais venir la voir lorsqu'elle est aux commandes. Ce monstre mécanique a été fait pour elle.

Si, en observant le programme défiler sous ses yeux, la princesse était excitée à l'idée de l'étudier, elle désillusionna rapidement en se rappelant les responsabilités qui l'attendaient. Déjà aujourd'hui, elle avait ignoré les prétendants à la couronne. Elle ne pourrait certainement pas se désister demain. Ni les jours qui allaient suivre.

\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir me libérer avant mon anniversaire, dit-elle avec une moue.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à vérifier si le couloir était bien désert et poursuivit à voix basse :

\- As-tu entendu la nouvelle concernant mon...

Elle haussa les épaules et termina avec une once de découragement :

\- Mon futur mariage.

Le visage de Link s'était complètement fermé lorsqu'il répondit :

\- La rumeur court qu'on annoncera le nom de ton époux à ton anniversaire.

\- C'est exact, dit-elle en cherchant à lire les pensées du jeune homme.

Le héros haussa un sourcil et demanda perplexe :

\- Tu es d'accord avec ça ? Tu es revenue au château cette journée même, après six mois de sommeil, et tu dois prendre cette décision ?

Zelda ne répondit rien de peur de se trahir. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Link en lui faisant croire qu'elle était préparée à ça. Car c'était loin, tellement loin d'être le cas. Surtout après avoir vu sa tante.

\- As-tu déjà reçu des messages de la déesse ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

Elle remarqua immédiatement la surprise de Link face à ce changement de sujet.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, hésita-t-il.

Devant le regard insistant de la princesse, il précisa :

\- J'ai cru voir la déesse Hylia en rêve. Cependant, lorsque j'y réfléchis, je ne peux pas dire si c'était vraiment elle ou non. Je n'en sais rien...

\- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, enchaîna Zelda curieuse, qu'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Les deux fois que je l'ai aperçue, elle a dit mon nom. Sir Link en fait.

Deux fois ? pensa la future souveraine un peu jalouse. Il avait vu la déesse deux fois déjà et elle, au contraire, ne l'avait jamais rencontrée même en rêve. Que faisait-elle de mal pour ne pas avoir bénéficié de sa présence ? Link sembla deviner sa contrariété, car il s'empressa d'expliquer :

\- La première fois, elle m'a montré l'épée de légende et une heure plus tard, je la retirais de son socle dans le temple du Temps. La seconde fois, c'était il y a cinq jours. Elle m'a montré ton réveil.

\- Mon réveil ? répéta la jeune femme abasourdie.

Avait-elle ressenti la présence de la déesse à ce moment-là ? se questionna-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas précisément, mais elle était à côté de toi lorsque tu t'es réveillée. Mais, je répète, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment arrivé, car je crois que je m'étais endormi.

\- Tu as fait ce rêve le jour de mon réveil, demanda de nouveau la princesse.

Link approuva de la tête et dit :

\- Juste avant ton réveil oui.

\- Entre nous deux, demanda-t-elle lentement, crois-tu que c'était réel ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Peut-être oui.

Il la dévisagea un moment et questionna :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes tout ça ?

Zelda s'apprêta à replacer ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'en portait plus.

\- Ce n'est pas si important, soupira-t-elle.

Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu un quelconque message des déesses ? Quel genre de réincarnation était-elle pour ne jamais entendre les voix divines ? Même si sa tante lui avait assuré que, selon elle, elle n'était pas responsable de cette inaptitude, le doute s'était déjà infiltré dans son esprit. Ne voulant pas que Link perçoive son incertitude, elle annonça :

\- Il se fait tard.

Avec un sourire triste, elle ajouta :

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me joindre à toi pour les repas des prochains jours.

Zelda devina la déception qui émana du héros même si celui-ci répondit à son sourire.

\- Je vais en profiter pour aller passer du temps avec ma famille, dit-il. Ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vus.

\- Je suis désolée de ça, murmura la princesse.

\- Zelda, grogna-t-il. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle grimaça intérieurement. Elle devait arrêter de s'excuser pour tout, se morigéna-t-elle.

\- Oui, et bien, je crois que c'est l'heure de dormir, énonça-t-elle. La journée a été longue. Bonne nuit Link.

\- Bonne nuit, répéta le héros en la regardant reprendre sa marche en direction de sa chambre.

Elle passa ses doigts sur son visage en réponse à sa maladresse. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle aimait, c'était ses repas avec Link. Et elle venait de se désister. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait prioriser. Ses prières ? Sa recherche d'un époux ? Ou encore le héros ? L'engin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains lui rappela le code qu'il contenait concernant les robots. Elle se réfugierait bien dans l'étude de ces gardiens au lieu de se tracasser avec tous ces problèmes.

Une fois dans les quartiers royaux, elle entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Sa faim était oubliée et sans hésitation, elle déposa sa tablette sur son bureau et alla se préparer pour la nuit derrière son paravent. Par les fenêtres, elle pouvait voir que le soleil avait disparu du ciel et elle savait que bientôt, la noirceur envahirait le pays. Une fois changée, elle s'installa dans son lit machinalement malgré les six mois d'absence. Ses couvertures sentaient l'air frais extérieur et elle s'y réfugia avec un certain soulagement. Elle allait profiter de cette nuit de repos bien mérité et demain matin, elle tenterait de mettre de l'ordre dans toutes ces tâches qui l'attendait. Avec cette décision prise, ses yeux se fermèrent et avec son esprit épuisé par toutes ses contraintes, elle sombra dans le sommeil. Pas pour longtemps, car un malaise diffus l'entoura et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle se tourna dans son lit, cherchant une position confortable sans succès. Des chatouillements presque douloureux se firent sentir au niveau de ses paupières et elle les frotta sans ménagement. La sensation s'éternisa. Soudainement découragée, elle ouvrit les yeux et se figea. Sa respiration se coupa et son regard terrorisé fixa le gigantesque oeil qui lui faisait face. Complètement noir, mis à part l'iris qui était d'un jaune tirant sur l'orangé, il était accroché au sommet des quatre colonnes entourant son lit par une substance sombre qui flottait sans explication apparente au-dessus d'elle. Elle était effrayée, un cri coincé dans sa gorge et des larmes glissant sur ses joues.

« Sors de là, Zelda ! » pensa-t-elle sans bouger.

Était-elle en train de rêver ? Était-ce un cauchemar ? Pourquoi était-ce familier ? Elle devait s'échapper d'ici ! Ses membres restèrent paralysés, hypnotisés par l'imposant oeil qui lui faisait face.

 _C'est ton lit maintenant_ , entendit-elle dans son esprit. _Tu es une grande fille et tu dois apprendre à dormir dans ton lit._

La créature la fixa toujours alors que ses pensées s'entremêlaient. C'était la voix de la reine. Est-ce que sa mère lui avait déjà dit une telle chose ? Est-ce qu'elle savait pour ce monstre ?

« Mais sors d'ici, Zelda ! » s'insurgea-t-elle avec insistance.

La substance noire glissa lentement vers elle et difficilement, elle leva sa main tremblante et appela son pouvoir. Elle força ses pensées à dériver sur le héros et immédiatement la lueur apparut autour de ses doigts. L'oeil se ferma instantanément et ses membres purent enfin obéir à ses ordres. Elle se tira lourdement hors du lit et s'éloigna à quatre pattes en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Elle se leva d'un bond et se retourna pour faire face au monstre. Toutefois, celui-ci avait disparu. La pièce était encore légèrement éclairée en cette fin de journée et elle pouvait entendre quelques oiseaux chanter leurs mélodies à l'extérieur. Son lit défait ne laissait deviner aucune preuve de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et regarda hébéter le meuble qui lui semblait maintenant inoffensif. Avait-elle rêvé tout ça ? Et en colère, elle songea :

« C'était ce genre de songes que lui envoyaient les déesses après des heures de prières ? »

Non, ce n'était pas logique, pensa-t-elle en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas croire une telle chose. Devrait-elle avertir la reine ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il y avait un monstre dans son lit ? La prendrait-elle au sérieux ? Elle avait l'impression d'un déjà-vu dans toute cette mise en scène. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler si cela s'était vraiment produit par le passé. Mais elle pouvait encore entendre la voix de la reine et ses paroles. Peut-être était-ce un très vieux souvenir. Si c'était le cas, sa mère ne l'avait pas cru, l'obligeant à rester dans son lit. Cependant, son esprit pouvait lui jouer des tours. Elle attrapa sa tête à deux mains et grogna d'incompréhension en fixant le plancher de pierre. Était-elle trop angoissée suivant son retour au château ? Est-ce que ce qu'elle venait de voir était en lien avec les déesses incapable de lui transmettre leurs paroles ?

Elle laissa tomber ses bras et son regard se fit plus dur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de déranger qui que ce soit. Cet oeil avait réagi à son pouvoir. Elle n'avait qu'à bénir ce lit et même cette pièce. Elle s'assurerait ainsi qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux. Elle se trouva quand même idiote lorsqu'elle appela de nouveau sa magie. À contrecœur, elle se leva et grimpa sur le matelas pour s'agenouiller au milieu. Rapidement, l'énergie apparut et elle la poussa tout autour d'elle. Elle ne vit pas l'oeil, mais en vérifiant avec attention chaque partie de la pièce, elle constata quelque chose d'inexplicable situé au centre de chacune des quatre colonnes décoratives de son lit. Elle les encercla alors de son pouvoir, mais à sa surprise, ils ne disparurent pas. Elle s'avança vers un des poteaux et posant ses mains sur celui-ci, elle entoura cet étrange vide de sa lumière.

\- Par les déesses, murmura-t-elle en éloignant ses doigts pour apercevoir que cette chose était toujours présente.

Elle sursauta quand on cogna à l'entrée et son pouvoir s'éteignit. Elle se précipita hors du lit et courut enfiler un long vêtement par-dessus sa chemise de nuit.

\- Zelda ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Nayru de l'autre côté.

\- Oui, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque en s'approchant de la porte qu'elle entrebâilla.

Dès que sa cousine l'aperçut, ses yeux dévoilèrent son inquiétude et elle questionna tout bas à la princesse :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien, répondit Zelda. Je...

\- Fais croire ça à la fille qui porte le nom de la déesse de la Sagesse, la coupa Nayru toujours en chuchotant. Nous avons perçu la lumière de ton pouvoir dans le corridor et tu as indéniablement pleuré.

\- Elle est blessée ? demanda quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Zelda grogna en reconnaissant la voix de Link et elle se força à expliquer :

\- J'ai cru voir quelque chose et je voulais vérifier que c'était juste mon...imagination.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ? soupira Nayru en regardant derrière elle. Je pense que ton chevalier est prêt à me passer sur le corps pour s'assurer que tu vas bien.

La princesse se recula et sa cousine, suivie du jeune homme, s'invita dans sa chambre. Immédiatement, elle remarqua l'analyse de Link alors que son front se plissait. Il regarda partout dans la pièce pendant que la comtesse demandait de nouveau en fermant en partie la porte derrière elle :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

La future souveraine alla s'installer sur la chaise tout en cherchant ses mots.

\- Je me sens très stupide en ce moment, dit-elle enfin. Ce n'est probablement rien...

\- La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, la coupa Link en haussant un sourcil, tu en es presque morte.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, soupira-t-elle.

\- Laisse-moi être le juge, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Zelda perçut l'observation silencieuse de sa cousine qui s'était approchée doucement. Faisant fi de son orgueil, elle conta :

\- C'est difficile à expliquer, mais, au moment où je me suis endormie j'ai ressenti un inconfort. En ouvrant les yeux, j'ai cru voir un monstre. Juste au-dessus de mon lit. J'ai paniqué et utilisé mon pouvoir pour vérifier que...que j'avais imaginé ça.

Constatant qu'elle ne continuait pas, Link insista :

\- Et ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante en regardant l'endroit où la créature était apparue. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche avec les quatre colonnes décoratives.

Nayru s'avança vers un des poteaux et leva sa main. La princesse fronça les sourcils en la voyant arrêter ses doigts exactement à la hauteur où elle avait détecté un vide étrange.

\- Je crois que je sens quelque chose ici, dit-elle.

La comtesse se tourna vers Zelda et demanda :

\- Est-ce que je peux aller chercher ma mère ? Elle en connait beaucoup plus que moi dans ce domaine.

La princesse fit une grimace et répondit :

\- Je ne veux pas la déranger.

Nayru balaya l'air de sa main et se dirigea vers la porte en disant :

\- Comme si c'était déjà arrivé.

Elle disparut dans le couloir et Link fut devant Zelda en deux secondes. Il s'accroupit et plaça son visage inquiet face à elle.

\- Tes yeux sont irrités, dit-il.

\- J'ai pleuré un peu, dit-elle à contrecoeur.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu les as frottés avec un papier de verre, commenta-t-il avec une moue. Est-ce que ça va ? Honnêtement ?

Elle approuva de la tête et ajouta :

\- Je vais bien. Cette chose m'a vraiment fait peur. J'espère que ce n'était pas réel, mais d'un autre côté, je me sens idiote d'avoir réagi aussi fortement si ça ne l'était pas.

Link lui sourit et se leva lorsque sa tante et sa cousine entrèrent dans la pièce. La plus vieille se dirigea vers le lit et s'arrêta devant une colonne. Elle imita le geste que Nayru avait fait un peu plus tôt et approuva en répétant plus pour elle-même :

\- Oui, il y a quelque chose ici. À peine perceptible.

Elle vérifia les trois autres et constata le même phénomène. Elle se tourna vers Zelda et demanda :

\- Est-ce un nouveau lit ?

\- Non, répondit-elle surprise. C'est le même depuis...depuis toujours.

\- Tu en es certaine ? insista sa tante.

La princesse se leva et alla examiner un endroit sur le meuble où une marque, qui avait été faite par accident lorsqu'elle avait tiré un rayon avec son petit gardien, était gravée depuis presque deux ans.

\- Oui, dit-elle. Je suis sûre que c'est le même. Pourquoi cette question ?

Sa tante pinça ses lèvres et ses yeux fixèrent le lit défait. Nayru en profita pour allumer quelques lampions, la noirceur envahissant de plus en plus la chambre.

\- Quelqu'un a placé un sort sur ce lit, dit finalement la femme d'âge mûr. Ces colonnes servent de récipients à cette magie. Et ce n'est pas une bonne énergie.

Link se posta à côté de la princesse à l'entente de cette annonce.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ce sort provoque, continua sa tante, mais je paris qu'il ne s'active que lorsque tu es dans ton lit.

\- Ce n'est pas logique, je dors ici depuis des années.

\- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est produit exactement ?

La princesse passa une main sur son visage et découragée, elle raconta :

\- J'étais sur le point de m'endormir et j'ai ressenti un malaise. J'ai eu des démangeaisons au niveau de mes yeux et lorsque je les ai ouverts, il y avait cette...chose. C'était un immense oeil noir, au-dessus de moi. Ça m'a paralysé jusqu'au moment où j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir. J'ai pu sortir du lit. Ensuite, j'ai voulu essayer de...

Elle eut un rire gêné et poursuivant :

\- De bénir cet endroit. Je croyais que j'avais imaginé tout ça, mais ce n'était pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pense bien que ce que tu as vu est réel, répondit sa tante.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle regarda le chevalier et dit :

\- Est-ce que ce serait possible de nous trouver une hache ?

\- Une hache ! répéta Nayru surprise. Mère, on ne peut pas...

\- Peut-être veux-tu dormir dans le lit de la princesse cette nuit ? répliqua la femme d'âge mûr.

La blonde fit une moue et Link indiqua :

\- Je vais chercher ça.

Il disparut dans le couloir et la pièce resta silencieuse un moment avant que Nayru demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec une hache ?

\- Je veux voir ce qu'il y a dans ces colonnes.

\- Ne devrions-nous pas prévenir la reine ? s'énerva sa cousine devant le calme de sa propre mère.

Zelda observa sa tante qui eut un regard triste.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille m'écouter, dit la plus vieille.

\- Avec le vacarme qu'on risque de faire, elle n'aura pas le choix ! s'offusqua la blonde d'une voix exaspérée.

\- Je vais y aller, dit Zelda. Elle doit savoir ce qui se passe ici.

La princesse quitta l'endroit sous le soupir de Nayru et alla cogner à la chambre des deux souverains. Elle regarda dans le couloir les autres pièces. Plusieurs des portes étaient fermées ce qui signifiait qu'elles étaient occupées. Ce fut le roi qui ouvrit et Zelda s'empressa d'annoncer :

\- J'ai besoin de parler à la reine.

\- Elle est dans le salon, dit-il en se reculant.

La princesse s'avança et aperçut sa mère qui l'observa avec curiosité. Assise sur un fauteuil, elle déposa le livre qu'elle avait à la main.

\- Allez-vous bien ma fille ? Vos yeux semblent irrités.

\- Quelque chose s'est produit, commença-t-elle.

La reine lui fit signe de poursuivre et Zelda sentit l'écoute active du roi derrière elle.

\- Alors que j'allais m'endormir dans mon lit, j'ai eu un malaise. En ouvrant les yeux, j'ai vu...quelque chose. J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir et déterminé qu'il y avait, hum...je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Une mauvaise énergie ? Pour vérifier que cette hypothèse est bien réelle, je vais devoir...

La princesse fit une grimace et avec une voix emplie d'excuse, reprit :

\- Je vais devoir briser certaines parties de mon lit. Les quatre colonnes pour être exacte.

Elle ajouta devant l'air hébété de la reine :

\- Cela risque de faire un peu de bruit.

Le silence perdura presque une minute entière avant que la souveraine ne demande :

\- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

\- Ça peut paraître ridicule, dit la princesse avec dérision, mais j'ai vu un monstre.

\- Quel genre de monstre ? questionna rapidement sa mère.

\- Une sorte de grand oeil noir, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Mais...

\- Dohensan, coupa la reine.

Elle se tourna vers le roi.

\- Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

Son père resta silencieux et Delia reprit avec une colère contenue :

\- Par Hylia ! Elle va avoir vingt-deux ans ! Vous ne pouvez pas mettre ça sur le dos de son imagination !

Alors cela s'était vraiment produit par le passé, devina la princesse.

\- Je sais, soupira le roi en glissant une main sur sa longue barbe.

Zelda resta silencieuse en fixant ses parents, à la fois surprise et mal à l'aise d'assister involontairement à une dispute. Elle essaya de se souvenir d'un moment dans son enfance où elle aurait vu un monstre de ce genre. Cependant, même s'il y avait eu cet oeil juste en face d'elle à cette époque, ses yeux défaillants ne lui auraient pas permis de le voir. Son attention revint sur sa mère qu'elle avait rarement observée dans cet état. C'était bien la première fois que la reine passait outre le protocole devant sa fille, surtout en s'adressant au roi. Delia se leva soudainement et pointa un doigt accusateur sur son époux en grognant tellement bas que Zelda put à peine entendre :

\- Vous vous occupez de lui immédiatement où je vous promets de légaliser le divorce dans ce pays.

Un bruit sourd résonna au même moment, faisant sursauter la témoin de cette scène loin d'être orthodoxe. Bon sang ! pensa Zelda en dévisageant le couple royal. Est-ce que sa mère était sérieuse ? Pourquoi était-elle si en colère ? Et de qui voulait-elle que le roi s'occupe ?

\- Zelda ? dit la reine en se tournant vers sa fille.

\- Oui ? répondit précipitamment la princesse, les yeux agrandis de stupeur.

Un autre coup se fit entendre et Delia lui fit signe de la suivre en déclarant :

\- Allons voir ce qu'il se passe.

Avec un regard pour le roi qui lui fit un minuscule sourire, Zelda emboita le pas à la souveraine sans bruit et les deux se retrouvèrent dans cette pièce familière qui lui servait de lieu de repos depuis tant d'années. Link avait fait tomber une des colonnes et la fendait en deux quand les deux femmes franchirent la porte. La princesse sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la tension entre les deux soeurs et s'inquiéta de ce que l'état déjà inhabituel de la reine pourrait provoquer. Un craquement résonna lorsque le bois s'ouvrit et un objet en verre glissa du centre du poteau. Link se pencha pour l'attraper, mais put à peine le garder une seconde entre ses doigts avant de le relâcher et pousser une exclamation de douleur.

\- Faites attention, ce truc brûle !

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la princesse.

Le héros approuva et Nayru s'avança pour ramasser la chose.

\- Attendez ! dit Zelda en s'approchant. Je vais le faire.

Elle ignora l'avertissement de la reine et appela son pouvoir avant de s'accroupir pour prendre - on aurait dit une petite fiole en verre d'un centimètre de diamètre par trois de haut - dans sa main. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, mais à l'aide de la lumière qu'elle émettait, elle pouvait encore distinguer ce vide caractéristique dans l'objet. Les trois autres femmes s'étaient approchées à leur tour et observaient sur leurs gardes ce que la princesse tenait dans sa paume.

\- Que pensez-vous de cela, ma reine ? demanda posément sa tante.

\- Zelda, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de m'énerver.

La réincarnation de la déesse regarda la souveraine hébétée, imitée par sa cousine, alors que l'aîné dans la pièce répondait en se moquant :

\- Et bien Delia ! On peut utiliser nos prénoms maintenant ? Quelle surprise !

\- Continue sur cette voie et je te prédis un avenir au cachot, s'insurgea la reine. Dis-moi ce que toi, tu en penses.

\- Premièrement, commença la plus vieille des deux soeurs en se tournant vers la princesse. Va poser cette chose quelque part. Je ne suis absolument pas à l'aise de te voir manipuler ce genre de magie.

\- Tout va bien, s'empressa de préciser la jeune femme.

Devant le regard insistant à la fois de la reine et de sa tante, elle obéit à l'ordre et plaça la fiole sur le cadre de la fenêtre tout près. Elle remarqua que plusieurs lampions avaient été allumés pendant sa courte absence pour aller chercher la souveraine et que les dernières lueurs du soleil avaient disparu à l'extérieur. Zelda croisa les yeux de Link qui était resté immobile dans un coin, la hache toujours dans ses mains.

\- Cette chose semble peut-être inoffensive, commença sa tante en direction de la reine, mais c'est bel et bien un sortilège. Je suis certaine qu'il y a un de ces objets dans chacune des colonnes de ce lit. Ce type de sort s'enclenche lorsque les variables sont à leur place. Si j'avais à deviner, je dirais que ces variables sont quand la princesse est dans son lit et qu'elle s'endort. Toutefois, quelqu'un a placé ce sort et il a eu six mois pour le faire. Est-ce que le lit aurait été modifié pendant l'absence de la princesse ? Vous devez vérifier...

\- C'était là bien avant, la coupa Delia avec une moue sur le visage.

Plus pour elle-même, la reine répéta tout bas, le front plissé de colère :

\- Par les déesses, c'est là depuis le début.

\- Ça ne peut pas être là depuis si longtemps, dit Zelda en fronçant ses sourcils. Je m'en serais aperçue, non ?

Le visage de Delia blanchit soudainement et Nayru attrapa son bras pour l'aider à avancer jusqu'à l'unique chaise de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle fut assise, la princesse se tourna vers sa tante qui affirma en direction de sa soeur :

\- Tu sais quelque chose.

Le regard de la reine se dirigea vers sa fille et elle l'observa silencieusement de longues secondes. Finalement, elle raconta doucement :

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais lorsque tu avais un peu plus de deux ans, nous t'avons transféré dans cette chambre. Avec ce grand lit tout neuf.

La souveraine eut un sourire lointain et poursuivit :

\- Tu étais vraiment ravie par cela et tu as joué des heures à placer et déplacer tes poupées la première journée. Cependant, quand il est venu le temps de dormir, tu n'avais pas fermé l'oeil deux minutes que tu t'es mise à hurler.

La reine se cacha le visage dans les mains et la princesse remarqua sa tante qui la regarda avec pitié. Ses yeux interrogateurs se tournèrent vers Link qui ne semblait pas comprendre la situation plus qu'elle.

\- Tout le monde me répétait que c'était normal, continua Delia d'une voix étouffée. Que tu devais t'habituer à ton nouvel environnement.

Elle renifla dédaigneusement et poursuivit :

\- Ça a pris quelques mois. Finalement, un jour, tu as arrêté de te plaindre et de pleurer.

La reine releva son visage et Zelda sursauta en découvrant les larmes coulées sur ses joues.

\- Mère...

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolée ma fille, dit la souveraine.

\- Mais...

Zelda lança un regard d'incompréhension à sa tante dont les traits avaient durci. Nayru se détourna, comme si elle avait deviné quelque chose. Elle trouva un peu de réconfort en voyant la question muette dans les yeux bleus du héros. En le détaillant, elle répéta ses pensées à voix haute :

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.

\- Ce que tu as vu ce soir, expliqua la reine, est ce que tu voyais lorsque tu étais encore un bambin. Et ce, probablement jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus rien voir.

La princesse s'immobilisa et fixa un point invisible. Ce sort était là depuis le début ? pensa-t-elle en écho aux paroles de Delia. Son front se plissa et elle ouvrit la bouche pour contredire les faits, ne pouvant croire une telle chose. Mais elle s'arrêta avant de prononcer le moindre mot. Car elle pouvait presque s'en souvenir. Quelque chose de vague et de lointain. Un fragment d'effroi qui était si vieux qu'il en était irréel. Est-ce que ce sort avait provoqué sa perte de vue ? Ou s'était-elle protégée, d'une certaine manière, en ne voulant plus rien voir ? Cela avait été sa seule option. Elle n'avait eu aucun autre choix, surtout si sa propre mère n'avait rien fait pour elle. Et ce choix lui avait causé tant de souffrance par la suite. Comment sa génitrice avait-elle pu l'ignorer aussi longtemps ?

\- Est-ce que vous le saviez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix contenue.

\- Non ma fille, murmura Delia. J'ai fait le lien ce soir...

\- Mais, dit la princesse en sentant une main invisible comprimer son coeur, vous n'aviez rien remarqué ? Même lorsque je perdais la vue ?

\- Tu es tellement sage Zelda, tu l'as toujours été, soupira la souveraine. Ils me disaient que tu allais bien. Ça n'a été que des mois plus tard que...

\- Vous êtes ma mère ! s'écria-t-elle excédée en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la reine. C'était votre rôle de me protéger !

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Ne dites pas ça ! cracha-t-elle. Pas après tout ce que...

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres et les images de ces sorciers, docteurs, médecins ou spécialistes qui l'avaient auscultée dans le but de la soigner revinrent à sa mémoire, défilant rapidement dans son esprit. Elle pouvait se rappeler du goût répugnant de certains des remèdes. Elle ressentait encore la douleur de certains des traitements. De l'abandon qu'elle avait dû vivre malgré elle. Cette solitude qui probablement serait venue à bout d'elle avec les années si elle n'avait pas reçu ses verres miraculeux pour corriger sa vue. Elle n'était pas en fautes. Elle n'avait jamais été le problème dans toute cette histoire. Toute cette souffrance avait été subie pour rien. Pour absolument rien. Des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux et quelqu'un l'agrippa en disant :

\- Respire Zelda !

\- Link, murmura-t-elle. Je ne me sens pas bien.

Elle cligna des paupières et une main essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle devina Nayru au travers de ses pleurs qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Je veux m'en aller d'ici, dit-elle alors qu'un bras solide entourait sa taille. Je veux sortir de ce château !

Elle n'eut pas de réponse et elle tenta de se libérer en criant d'une voix hystérique :

\- Laissez-moi partir d'ici !

\- S'il te plaît respire Zelda, murmura Link à son oreille.

C'était trop difficile, pensa-t-elle en essayant de prendre une inspiration qui se coinça dans sa gorge.

\- Delia ! Autorise-moi à l'amener à mon domaine ! la supplia sa tante.

\- C'est sa fête dans une semaine, remarqua Nayru juste à côté de la princesse. Nous n'allons pas être revenus à temps.

\- Allez-y, approuva mollement la reine. Je vais me débrouiller avec cette fête.

\- Nayru, prépare quelques affaires pour Zelda et sortez, ordonna l'aînée des soeurs. Je vais avertir notre escorte que nous partons. Héros, dépêchez-vous d'aller faire votre valise, nous serons prêts dans quinze minutes.

Zelda n'entendit pas la suite. Elle se laissa porter mollement et ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle n'arriva pas à décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce qu'elle savait par contre était que si elle avait tenté d'appeler son pouvoir, elle en aurait été incapable.

OoOoO

Zelda regardait les reflets de la lune sur la surface du lac Hylia. La brise fraîche de la nuit entrait par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre où elle s'était réfugiée depuis son arrivée au domaine de sa tante. Enveloppée dans une couverture épaisse, elle était assise dans un fauteuil lui permettant d'admirer une partie de la plage attenante au manoir et surtout, l'immense cours d'eau ayant le nom de la déesse dont elle était la réincarnation. Elle savait qu'elle se comportait comme une gamine. Elle ignorait sa tante et ses cousines qui désiraient l'épauler. Elle n'avait plus parlé à personne depuis qu'elle s'était emprisonnée elle-même dans cette pièce. Elle dormait le jour et passait la nuit à observer le paysage par sa fenêtre, ressassant ses souvenirs d'enfance, se demandant s'il aurait pu en être autrement. Elle en voulait au roi et à la reine pour tout un tas de raisons. Et elle avait pleuré. Même si elle s'était morigénée à chaque fois d'être aussi faible. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle imaginait le retour de la Calamité et visualisait la fin de ce monde, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait intervenir, qu'elle devait sortir de cette chambre, qu'il fallait qu'elle accomplisse son rôle, que ce soit en tant que réincarnation de la déesse ou bien comme future souveraine. Chaque matin, elle tentait de se convaincre de se lever, de prendre le repas en même temps que tous les habitants du domaine. Cependant, le poids de ses obligations était trop lourd à porter et lorsque le soleil apparaissait, elle retournait dans le lit. Elle pensait alors, en se cachant sous les couvertures pour ne pas voir la lumière du jour :

« Encore une journée. Juste une. »

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Elle ne pouvait pas demeurer ici indéfiniment. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer d'agir ainsi. La vie suivait son cours à l'extérieur et même si son souhait le plus cher était de s'abriter dans cette bulle hors temps qu'elle s'était créée, ses responsabilités l'attendaient. Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher. Lentement, les lueurs montrant l'arrivée prochaine du soleil tracèrent des sillons dans le ciel au loin. Elle resta immobile, écoutant le chant des oiseaux qui au début fut hésitant, mais augmenta rapidement en une cacophonie de mélodies. Un coq s'était mis à crier un peu plus loin et une brume matinale descendit sur le lac qui devint de plus en plus visible. Une fée apparut dans son champ de vision et elle la regarda voler doucement vers le domaine. Elle la perdit de vue quelques secondes, mais fut surprise lorsqu'elle réapparut devant sa fenêtre. Zelda observa sans bouger la petite boule lumineuse qui se posa sur le cadre de l'ouverture. La princesse laissa tomber la couverture de ses épaules et leva une main vers la créature magique. Celle-ci sauta et atterrit sans bruit sur le bout de son index. La princesse sourit légèrement en observant la fée secouer ses petites ailes, faisant voler la rosée qui s'y était logée. Ses yeux glissèrent vers son autre main posée sur sa cuisse où une nouvelle fée, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée, était assise sur son pouce. Son pouvoir se réveilla de lui-même et ses doigts s'illuminèrent doucement. Zelda cligna des paupières lorsque les créatures se mirent à briller avec plus de puissance. Elle sursauta en devinant une femme devant elle, qui avait entouré ses deux mains dans les siennes. La princesse ne l'avait jamais vue et pourtant, avec l'impression diffuse de regarder dans un miroir, elle la reconnaissait. Elle se reconnaissait. C'était tellement étrange et à la fois familier. La déesse lui sourit et Zelda l'imita timidement. L'inconnue la tira et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever. La couverture glissa à ses pieds et elle fit un pas en avant, suivant l'apparition qui la guida jusqu'à la porte fermée de la pièce. Lentement, elle posa la main de la princesse sur la poignée, se déplaça sur le côté et dit :

« Tout va bien aller. »

La femme se dissipa alors et les deux fées sur ses mains s'envolèrent vers la fenêtre, la princesse les observant disparaître à l'extérieur la bouche entrouverte. Son regard tomba sur sa main toujours sur la poignée et, un peu hébétée, elle la tourna. Elle tira la porte vers elle et aperçut le héros qui passait à ce moment-là dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta lentement à sa hauteur, soudainement interdit. Ils se détaillèrent quelques secondes silencieusement et le chevalier dit d'une voix précipitée :

\- J'allais prendre un petit-déjeuner, tu m'accompagnes ?

Zelda se racla la gorge avant de répondre tout bas :

\- Avec plaisir Link.

Il lui fit un sourire et elle put y lire à la fois de la joie et du soulagement. Il lui proposa son bras et elle le prit, posant sa paume sur la main du jeune homme où elle constata que la lumière de son pouvoir illuminait encore le bout de ses doigts. Elle se dissipa alors et elle jeta un dernier regard sur sa chambre en se demandant si elle avait rêvé ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Prête ? dit Link avec hésitation.

Zelda se tourna vers le chevalier et approuva silencieusement. Elle se laissa guider dans le couloir, écoutant les bruits qui annonçaient le réveil des habitants du manoir. L'inquiétude lui noua les entrailles et elle commença à douter de sa décision d'avoir quitté son refuge. Elle ne se sentait pas parée à affronter cette journée. Surtout pas cette journée.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, dit Link.

Ils étaient arrivés à la salle à manger qui était encore vide. La princesse savait que celle-ci se remplirait assez vite. Ses trois cousines habitaient avec son oncle et sa tante, en plus du mari de Farore et de leur enfant. Elle était si fatiguée.

\- Link, répondit-elle avec un froncement de sourcil, je ne crois pas être suffisamment en forme pour…pour peu importe ce que tu as prévu.

\- Même si je te propose d'essayer ça ? répliqua-t-il en pointant une grande vitrine donnant sur les champs derrière le domaine.

Ses yeux suivirent la direction des doigts du héros et s'agrandirent de stupeur en voyant un imposant robot ressemblant à son gardien, immobile à côté de la clôture délimitant la cour arrière. Elle alla pour s'avancer vers la fenêtre, mais Link la retint.

\- Petit-déjeuner avant tout chose, intervint-il.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir montré ? dénonça-t-elle avec une moue.

\- À la base, expliqua le chevalier, c'était censé servir de moyen de chantage pour te faire sortir de cette chambre. Maintenant, c'est juste une assurance pour que tu n'y retournes pas.

En plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la princesse, il l'interrogea inquiet :

\- Tu ne retourneras pas dans cette pièce, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle l'observa sans rien dire. Elle pensa au roi et à la reine au château, se demandant ce qu'il se passait là-bas, pendant son absence. Rapidement, les souvenirs de son enfance tourbillonnèrent dans son esprit et l'envie de courir se réfugier sous les draps de son lit revint en force.

\- J'aurais besoin…

Elle fit une grimace avant de recommencer avec hésitation :

\- J'aurais besoin de ton soutien pour ça.

\- T'empêcher d'y retourner ? demanda Link en haussant un sourcil.

Et l'aider à se sortir de cette dépression, pensa-t-elle. Elle approuva simplement de la tête et son chevalier acquiesça :

\- Je peux faire ça.

Il libéra le bras de la princesse et posa sa main dans son dos. Il se pencha alors pour placer l'autre derrière les genoux de la jeune femme et d'un seul mouvement, la soulevait pendant qu'elle laissait échapper un cri de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-elle paniquée.

\- Et bien, expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant au milieu de la salle à manger, tu avais l'air de quelqu'un prêt à fuir, donc je t'aide.

\- Je peux marcher trois mètres Link !

Ils s'approchèrent de la longue table qui occupait le centre. Le soleil avait finalement pointé le bout de son nez depuis un moment et regarder par la fenêtre en était presque aveuglant.

\- Tu veux une place en particulier ? dit-il en ignorant sa phrase.

Ses mains sur la poitrine du jeune homme, elle grogna exaspérée et répondit :

\- N'importe où tant que tu me poses au sol !

Il obéit et tira une chaise, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Elle s'installa avec un regard méfiant en direction du chevalier pendant qu'il lui souriait, légèrement moqueur. Au même moment, Farore entra dans la grande pièce.

\- Bon matin, dit-elle distraitement.

Elle s'avança vers eux et Zelda vit sa surprise sur son visage quand sa cousine la reconnut.

\- Tu es là ! s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils et gronda en posant les mains sur son ventre énorme :

\- Désolée. Ce bébé s'est amusé à me donner des coups de pied toute la nuit et il a encore de l'énergie.

Elle flatta tendrement son ventre et soupira :

\- Je jure que c'est mon dernier.

Link ria doucement et lui tira une chaise juste à côté. Farore, un merci dans sa direction, y prit place. Le héros dit alors :

\- Je vais aller voir si quelque chose est prêt dans la cuisine.

Il envoya un regard vers la princesse qu'elle comprit comme étant un avertissement de ne pas bouger de là et elle balaya l'air de sa main. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Farore tourna sa chaise pour faire face à Zelda et affirma :

\- Je suis heureuse de te trouver ici. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

\- Un peu oui, mentit-elle avec hésitation.

Farore prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et lui sourit en la serrant.

\- Veux-tu bénir mon bébé ? demanda-t-elle avec un espoir mal camouflé. Je suis prête à essayer n'importe quoi pour que ce monstre se calme !

La princesse eut un rire et ses doigts entourés de ceux de sa cousine s'illuminèrent. Farore les posa sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Zelda se concentra sur les mouvements que sa paume put détecter. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé son pouvoir sur un enfant encore dans le ventre de sa mère. Elle pouvait sentir l'énergie familière de sa cousine. Elle avait l'impression de marcher dans une vieille forêt, de fouler la terre fertile de ses pieds nus et d'observer des fées de couleurs différentes. Ce qui lui rappela ce qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt.

\- Je crois que ça fonctionne, ria doucement Farore.

Et en pointant la main sur son ventre, elle ajouta :

\- Je m'excuse de t'annoncer que je garde ça jusqu'à mon accouchement.

\- Malheureusement, je vais en avoir besoin pour manger, répliqua l'autre avec humour.

Provenant du couloir, Zelda entendit du bruit et elle s'inquiéta de l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes. Était-elle présentable ? Allaient-ils la juger ? Elle se sentait encore tellement misérable.

\- Hé, murmura Farore.

La princesse tourna son attention vers sa cousine qui l'encouragea :

\- Tout va bien aller. Tu n'as qu'à manger, d'accord ?

Zelda dévisagea la jeune femme un moment, ses paroles faisant écho à ce que la déesse avait dit plus tôt. Finalement, avec un sourire, elle approuva :

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Et sur le bout des lèvres, elle ajouta pendant que le reste de la famille entrait dans la salle :

\- Merci.

Pour, à la fois, sa cousine et l'apparition qui l'avaient aidée à faire quelques pas hors de sa désolation. Même si elle savait qu'elle était loin d'en être sortie complètement.

* * *

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 5 avril 2019.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Je l'avais déjà dit au premier chapitre, mais je vais faire un petit rappel : Dans cette histoire, je me sers de l'univers de BOTW, mais ce récit ne se passe pas à la même époque. J'ai gardé certaines choses similaires au jeu, mais si j'avais à le situer par rapport à BOTW, je dirais que ça se passe des siècles (voir des millénaires) avant. En lisant certains commentaires et en voyant vos comparaisons, j'ai décidé de vous avertir, question de vous éviter une déception à la fin - jusque au cas où ! Sinon, voici spécialement pour toi OnyxSeele, ce chapitre xD**

 **Et un merci à Kyzo et Zergath pour vos commentaires !** **J'espère que la suite va vous plaire ! Et sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

15

\- Biffe ce nom Zelda ! Tu ne peux pas le marier ! s'exclama sa tante.

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda la princesse en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je me souviens que son père avait une haleine horrible, raconta la dame. Le surnom que les comtesses de l'époque lui avaient donné n'était pas très flatteur.

\- Elle a raison, approuva Nayru. Son fils est identique. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai discuté avec lui et c'était...

La blonde fit une grimace et compléta :

\- Saisissant comme odeur !

Link tenta de ne pas imiter Din, assise à côté de lui, qui pouffa en regardant la princesse prendre sa plume pour barrer le nom sur la feuille. Zelda se redressa sur sa chaise et pianota sur son parchemin posé sur la longue table de la salle à manger.

\- Il n'était pas si intéressant comme choix, expliqua-t-elle à la ronde qui rit devant ses agissements.

Link l'observa lorsqu'elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et dévisagea ses cousines placées autour d'elle. Elle dit alors :

\- J'apprécierais un peu de sérieux. Je ne vous aurais jamais demandé votre aide si j'avais su que vous vous comporteriez de cette façon !

\- Pourtant nous tentons de te donner les conseils les plus pertinents pour cette décision si importante, dit Farore d'un ton docte à sa droite.

La future souveraine prit la feuille dans sa main et pointa un nom.

\- Mon meilleur choix jusqu'à présent est le comte Charles et la raison est, et je cite...

Elle baissa ses yeux sur le parchemin et y lut :

\- Car je vais avoir d'adorables bébés.

Tous les gens présents dans la salle, ce qui comprenait la tante et l'oncle de la princesse, leurs trois filles, l'époux de Farore qui surveillait son petit garçon et finalement Link, éclatèrent de rire. Le héros tenta de retrouver son calme en voyant le regard noir que lui lança Zelda.

\- Adorable, mais jusqu'à deux ou trois ans seulement, car ensuite, si j'en crois les rumeurs, ce sera de vrais monstres, commenta Farore.

\- Et une fois adulte, des coureurs de jupons, ajouta Nayru. Moyen efficace pour répandre le sang royal partout dans le royaume !

\- Vous m'avez fait biffer tous les noms pour des raisons toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, se plaignit la princesse alors que les rires s'estompaient lentement.

\- Même Lord Ernest ? s'enquit Din. N'était-il pas ton meilleur choix ?

\- Trop vieux ! s'écrièrent Farore et Nayru d'une seule voix.

La tante de Zelda, assise à la gauche de celle-ci, tira le parchemin dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors, il ne reste que le comte Charles, dit-elle.

\- Je ne l'épouserai pas, affirma Zelda sans hésitation.

\- Lord Emanuel, continua sa tante.

\- Non, protesta Nayru. Cet homme ne fait que s'écouter. Il ne pourra jamais diriger un royaume convenablement.

\- Comte William ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait sur cette liste ? demanda Farore. Il vit pratiquement comme un moine ! Jamais Zelda ne pourra avoir d'enfant !

\- Arrêter de faire allusion aux enfants, maugréa la princesse.

\- Et le prochain ? s'enquit Din le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ils sont tous biffés, répondit la mère de la rousse.

\- J'avais mis les quatorze noms des meilleurs choix sur cette liste, soupira Zelda.

\- Quinze, corrigea la matriarche.

\- J'ai ajouté le comte Charles, rigola Nayru tout bas.

Zelda laissa tomber son visage sur la table et entoura sa tête de ses bras pour étouffer un cri d'exaspération.

\- Mes filles ! s'exclama leur mère en tapant dans ses mains. Quels sont les autres choix ? Qui vous semble adapté à ce rôle ? Que ce soit pour devenir un roi ou être un prince consort ?

Zelda se redressa et observa avec découragement Farore et Nayru qui chuchotaient des noms en s'amusant discrètement. À côté de Link, Din se tourna vers le petit Shad qui se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas incertain. Le père de l'enfant était juste derrière et le surveillait d'un oeil attentif, prêt à se lever de sa chaise au moindre problème. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, plutôt foncé et qui avait un caractère doux. Il n'était jamais bien loin de sa femme, probablement à cause de sa grossesse qui arrivait à terme. Link remarqua au bout de la table le patriarche de la maison qui, des parchemins devant lui, travaillait à la gestion du domaine. Il portait attention à ce qu'il se passait tout autour sans vraiment participer. Contrairement à son gendre, c'était un homme massif, même s'il n'était pas si grand, qui lui semblait bourru la majorité du temps. Cependant, ce n'était qu'une image, car il avait toujours été poli avec le héros, répondant à ses questions diverses sans démontrer une once d'impatience. Din avait pris le garçon dans ses bras et le posa sur ses cuisses.

\- Dit Link ! demanda la rousse en pointant le héros.

\- Ink ! répéta l'enfant.

\- Non, Link !

\- I-ink !

\- Bink, dit le chevalier en se penchant vers le bambin.

\- Bink !

\- Mink, poursuivit-il en exagérant le « m ».

\- M-ink ! dit le garçon.

\- Tink, sourit le héros.

\- Tink !

\- Link ? dit-il finalement.

\- Link !

\- Oui ! approuva-t-il en même temps que Din.

L'enfant cessa de remuer un instant.

\- Oh ho, dit Din en fronçant ses sourcils.

Une odeur nauséabonde parvint au nez de Link qui éclata de rire devant le visage affichant un air de dégoût de la rousse.

\- C'est ton tour ! dit-elle en tendant l'enfant au héros qui le prit.

\- Din ! Tu ne peux pas demander une telle chose à un chevalier ! s'insurgea Farore.

\- Mais il sait comment le faire ! s'écria-t-elle.

Link perçut les regards surpris de la princesse et sa famille. Il expliqua alors :

\- J'ai dix ans de plus que mon petit frère. J'ai appris rapidement comment changer une couche.

La grand-mère de l'enfant était debout et s'approcha de lui. Elle dit en levant ses bras :

\- Donne, je vais y aller.

Le héros lui tendit le bambin qui fut heureux dans l'étreinte de la dame. Avant de sortir de la pièce, elle s'exclama moqueuse :

\- Tu devrais mettre son nom sur la liste, Zelda !

\- Elle a raison, l'encouragea Farore. Le mien ne sait pas encore changer une couche.

\- Je sais comment faire, dit son mari. C'est juste que tu n'es jamais satisfaite du résultat, donc je te laisse cette responsabilité.

\- Les excuses, sourit la mère du garçon en direction de son époux.

Nayru s'étira pour prendre le parchemin de la princesse et la plume. Elle commença à écrire sur la feuille alors que Zelda l'interrogeait :

\- Es-tu en train d'inscrire le nom de Link ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! rigola la blonde. Il sait comment changer des couches et en plus, tu vas avoir d'adorables bébés avec lui !

Link rit nerveusement et sentit presque la chaleur que dégageaient ses joues pendant que Zelda cachait son visage dans ses mains.

\- J'abandonne, marmonna-t-elle. C'est devenu n'importe quoi !

\- C'est vrai que l'élu des déesses ne peut pas être un bon choix, ironisa Nayru.

\- Il ne connait pas vraiment les moeurs du château, argua Farore. Il y habite depuis plus d'un an, ce qui est beaucoup plus que tous les comtes et les lords, mais ça ne compte pas.

\- Biffez-le alors, dit Din perplexe devant le comportement de ses soeurs.

Zelda avait écarté ses doigts sur son visage et ses yeux étaient fixés sur le parchemin comme si elle souhaitait le voir prendre en feu.

\- Il a un rang élevé dans l'armée, continua la blonde. Encore là, être le héros de la légende ne veut absolument rien dire au niveau de son statut.

\- Pas un si bon choix, soupira Farore. Il a le profil, mais...

\- Mais, répéta Nayru en regardant attentivement la princesse.

\- Vous savez quoi ? déclara Zelda en se levant soudainement. Je vais me débrouiller finalement.

Elle quitta dignement la salle et Link resta immobile à sa place, priant pour se faire oublier.

\- Et puis ? s'enquit précipitamment Farore à Nayru.

\- C'est difficile à dire, répondit l'autre avec une moue en observant l'entrée de la pièce où la princesse avait disparu. Elle arrive à bien camoufler ce qu'elle pense.

\- Que vient-il de se passer ? demanda Din curieuse en s'avançant sur sa chaise.

\- On essayait de voir si Zelda éprouvait quelque chose pour Link, indiqua Farore.

\- Quoi ? dit le héros étonné.

Le chevalier lança un regard de côté en direction de l'homme de la maison qui avait son attention sur ses papiers. Se tournant vers l'époux de Farore en espérant du secours, celui-ci haussa les épaules dans sa direction en retenant mal un rire.

\- Et alors ? interrogea la rousse en s'avançant un peu plus sur sa chaise, le sourire aux lèvres.

Link observa les trois femmes en se demandant, sans oser l'avouer à voix haute, si Zelda pouvait bien être intéressée par sa personne ou si tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Que se passerait-il si c'était le cas ? ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, répliqua Nayru à sa cadette.

La plus jeune se tourna vers le chevalier en haussant un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que tu éprouves quelque chose pour ma cousine ? questionna-t-elle.

Link dévisagea celle qui l'avait interrogé en n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche. La blonde éclata de rire et répondit à sa place :

\- Vous n'êtes pas si difficile à lire, héros !

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? dit Farore pensive.

Nayru qui regardait toujours le chevalier eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Je crois qu'on a fait notre part.

Link cligna des paupières en se demandant s'il pouvait prendre la fuite.

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait lui expliquer...commença Farore en faisant une grimace.

\- Non, coupa son père au bout de la table.

La femme enceinte soupira de déception, mais n'ajouta rien pendant que Nayru écrivait quelque chose sur le parchemin. Elle le glissa vers Link qui baissa les yeux vers la phrase qu'elle pointa avec le bout de sa plume.

« Embrasse la princesse. »

Din pouffa à côté et Nayru ajouta :

\- Quand tu es prêt, Link.

Il fixa la blonde en se demandant si elle était sérieuse. Il se leva d'un bond en raison d'une sensation de brulure sur son avant-bras et se tourna vers la rousse qui riait une flamme à la main.

\- Din, pas dans la maison, rappela le patriarche.

\- Vas-y ! dit-elle en direction de Link.

\- Euh...

La flamme grossit dans la main de la jeune comtesse et Link fuit hors de la pièce sous les rires des trois cousines. Ne sachant pas où était partie la princesse et n'étant pas certain de vraiment vouloir la croiser, il sortit du manoir et descendit vers la plage du lac Hylia. Le soleil était suffisamment haut dans le ciel pour éclairer l'eau de ses rayons. Ne voyant pas Zelda, il prit quelques minutes pour admirer les alentours. Il n'y avait pas de village à proprement parler dans cette région, mais les terres du domaine étaient cultivées par plusieurs familles de fermiers. Il en était de même pour plusieurs autres comtes qui habitaient tout autour. Bien entendu, la pêche faisait partie de l'économie de l'endroit et le chevalier pouvait observer plusieurs chaloupes occupées par des pêcheurs sur le lac. Parmi ceux-ci se trouvaient même quelques zoras. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Link se détourna de la vue pour faire face à Sir Lafrel qui le salua une fois à sa hauteur. Le héros répondit et le commandant en chef de l'armée entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet :

\- J'ai des nouvelles de tout le royaume et partout, on le confirme. Les monstres se regroupent. Tout porte à croire qu'ils cherchent à se rapprocher du centre du pays.

Link eut l'impression de sentir l'étau se resserrer sur son coeur. C'était vraiment en train d'arriver, pensa-t-il. Sans percevoir son inconfort, le chevalier continua :

\- Le roi et la reine m'ont demandé de laisser la princesse choisir le moment de son retour, mais je me dois d'insister. Nous devons revenir au château dans les plus brefs délais. Plus de temps nous demeurons ici, et moins nous en possédons pour contrecarrer les plans de ses monstres.

Il ajouta plus doucement :

\- Je sais que tu es proche de la princesse. Est-ce que son état s'est amélioré ?

Il approuva de la tête en pensant aux derniers jours où elle était finalement sortie de cette bulle de silence et surtout de sa chambre. Cependant, il ne savait pas ce que serait sa réaction lorsqu'il lui annoncerait que le retour au château devrait se faire le plus rapidement possible. Elle semblait toutefois tourner vers l'avenir, discutant déjà de ce qui l'attendait, comme le prouvait le sujet qu'ils venaient tous d'avoir à la table familiale un peu plus tôt. Que devait-il penser de cette histoire avec la fameuse liste ? songea-t-il confu.

\- Bien, dit Sir Lafrel. Tiens-moi informer.

\- Oui mon commandant, répliqua Link.

Ils se saluèrent et partirent d'un même mouvement.

OoOoO

\- Où est Zelda ? demanda Link après avoir fait le tour de la maison sans avoir trouvé celle qu'il cherchait.

Malgré l'inquiétude mal camouflée du chevalier, Farore, étendue de tout son long sur un canapé, pointa vaguement le couloir et dit d'une voix lasse :

\- Dernière porte, elle est dans le caveau.

\- Pourquoi est-elle là ? s'alarma le héros.

Le retour au château était prévu dans moins d'une heure et déjà l'attelage attendait devant le manoir. Lorsqu'il lui avait retransmis la demande de Sir Lafrel la veille, Zelda avait eu l'air conciliante. Avait-elle des doutes à la dernière minute ?

\- Je dirais la fraîcheur, maugréa la femme enceinte, mais j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à subir l'inconfort de la chaleur dans ce manoir.

Ne s'attendant pas à avoir une réponse et voulant s'assurer que la princesse allait bien, il la remercia et emprunta le couloir. En ouvrant la porte, il remarqua immédiatement la lueur et reconnut le pouvoir de la réincarnation de la déesse qui éclairait faiblement l'endroit. Il descendit les escaliers étroits, en prenant soin de fermer derrière lui, et arriva sur le sol de terre battue, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la structure du plancher au-dessus. Zelda, dans le coin le plus reculé, était assise sur une grosse caisse de bois, observant ses mains lumineuses avec un froncement de sourcils. Avec à peine un regard dans sa direction, elle soupira :

\- Dans combien de temps devons-nous partir ?

\- Une demi-heure environ, dit-il en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

À contrecoeur, il ajouta :

\- Sir Lafrel nous attend dehors.

La princesse, toujours à analyser ses mains sur ses cuisses, eut une moue sur le visage et elle remua ses doigts lentement.

\- Tu peux retarder le départ, dit le chevalier en voyant son manque de réaction. C'est toi qui décides.

La jeune femme hocha négativement la tête.

\- Le commandant fait son possible, expliqua-t-elle. Avec ce qui se passe dans le royaume, je ne peux pas accaparer des soldats pour ma seule protection.

Même si elle avait un bon raisonnement, Link songea que dans les circonstances actuelles, elle pouvait se permettre d'être un peu plus égoïste. Il ne connaissait pas la totalité de son histoire, mais il en avait entendu suffisamment pour rattacher les bouts et comprendre que l'enfance de la future souveraine avait été difficile. Très difficile. Son silence des derniers jours avait été effrayant et il avait vu l'inquiétude de ses proches. Même si ses cousines ne l'affirmaient pas, ni devant lui ni devant la princesse, il pouvait deviner l'angoisse qu'elles éprouvaient. Et pas seulement elles. Plusieurs personnes, quelquefois de simple connaissance, l'interrogeaient à propos de la jeune femme sachant que leur espoir de survie ne venait que d'elle. La fin du monde pointait le bout de son nez et Link sentait le poids sur ses épaules s'alourdir. Si lui le sentait, il se demandait comment Zelda le supportait, elle qui, selon lui, avait un rôle encore plus important. Link s'assit à ses côtés et tous deux observèrent silencieusement ses mains lumineuses.

\- J'ai une question pour toi, dit-elle après un long moment.

Elle tourna son visage vers le sien et le dévisagea plusieurs minutes sans prendre la parole.

\- Tu me fais peur, affirma-t-il avec un sourire. Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander.

Elle gratta sa tempe nerveusement, un des vestiges de replacer ses lunettes qu'elle n'avait pas encore perdu. Elle laissa retomber sa main et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Voudrais-tu être sur la liste ? le questionna-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Depuis qu'elle ne portait plus sa monture sur son nez, le regard de la princesse était beaucoup plus pénétrant. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était maintenant capable de lire son âme et de savoir des choses sur sa personne que lui-même ne connaissait pas. Même s'il savait de quelle liste elle parlait, il répliqua ses joues devenues rouges contre son gré :

\- Quelle liste ?

Elle n'afficha pas la moindre émotion lorsqu'elle répondit :

\- La liste de mes choix concernant mon futur époux.

Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Zelda était tellement calme à ses côtés qu'il se questionna sur le sens de sa demande. Parlait-elle vraiment de lui en tant que compagnon de vie ? Le voulait-il ? Toutes les réflexions de ce genre avaient été reléguées dans un coin de son cerveau et même si elles revenaient souvent à la charge, jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir le choix. Toutefois, elle le lui donnait. La possibilité d'être beaucoup plus que son protecteur s'offrait à lui et pratiquement d'instinct, il affirma :

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais ce que cela implique n'est-ce pas ? enchaîna-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. En étant mon époux, tu deviendrais un prince consort. Nous...nous devrons avoir un héritier.

Elle avait détourné son visage à sa dernière phrase et Link eut un sourire en voyant des rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune femme.

\- Deux, se moqua-t-il. Minimum.

Elle eut un rire et poursuivit :

\- Nous discuterons de cela le moment venu.

Zelda se mit debout et lui fit face. Elle leva ses mains qui rayonnaient et les regarda en demandant :

\- As-tu vu le signal que j'ai envoyé lorsque j'étais prisonnière sur la tour Gérudo ?

Il approuva, un peu surpris du changement de sujet, et ajouta :

\- Je ne l'ai pas juste vu. Je l'ai senti. Nous l'avons tous senti.

\- Et qu'as-tu senti ?

Link grimaça à ce moment et parla avec hésitation :

\- C'est dur à expliquer. J'étais très inquiet et aussi soulagé de savoir que tu étais en vie. Mais...il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant. Je...je n'arrive pas à le décrire.

La princesse lui sourit et raconta :

\- Quand j'ai appelé mon pouvoir ce jour-là, j'ai dû donner tout ce que j'avais. Jamais je n'avais laissé autant de liberté à l'énergie qui m'habite et j'ai aperçu que j'avais une limite. Que si je ne dépassais pas cette limite, mon signal ne serait pas visible.

Elle se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Link qui exhala l'air de ses poumons en sentant la chaleur familière s'infiltrer dans chacune de ses cellules.

\- Ce que tu n'arrives pas à décrire, continua Zelda en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, est ce qui m'a permis de dépasser cette limite.

Elle eut un petit rire et ajouta :

\- C'est stupide, mais je ne l'avais pas compris avant que Nayru inscrive ton nom sur cette liste.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Link en la dévisageant.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question et ferma les yeux. Il n'eut pas le choix d'en faire de même lorsque la lumière entoura complètement la princesse au point d'en être aveuglante. L'énergie l'encercla et il retint son souffle en reconnaissant cette émotion qu'il avait ressentie des mois plus tôt, lors de cette fameuse journée où la réincarnation de la déesse avait disparu sous ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir la jeune femme, la deviner dans cette magie. C'était à la fois semblable et différent des fois précédentes. C'était beaucoup plus que de l'énergie, c'était aussi une part d'elle qu'elle lui donnait et il fut sidéré par la puissance de l'émotion qu'elle lui transmit de cette manière.

\- C'est pour toi, murmura-t-elle. C'était aussi pour toi à la tour Gérudo.

Soudainement, il pouvait mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, car il comprit qu'elle éprouvait la même chose. Ils sursautèrent lorsque des coups se firent entendre à l'étage et la lumière disparut. Seule une lueur resta pour éclairer l'endroit et elle provenait d'un lampion accroché sur le mur. La princesse s'était reculée de quelques pas et le regarda avec un sourire. Un vrai sourire qui se reflétait dans ses yeux et qui fit retourner l'estomac du héros qui resta bouche-bée.

\- Je vais aller me préparer pour le voyage. Peux-tu apporter le lampion ?

Il approuva de la tête bêtement et la dévisagea pendant qu'elle monta les escaliers. Une fois qu'elle fut disparue à l'étage, il posa une main sur sa poitrine et il expira longuement. Maintenant, il avait trouvé les mots. Ils étaient sur le bout de ses lèvres. Cependant, il allait les garder là. Il attendrait le bon moment pour les dire. Pour lui dire. Il sauta alors de la caisse, ramassa le lampion et emboita le pas à la princesse.

OoOoO

\- Est-ce qu'on peut jouer la dame de la lune ? demanda Colin.

Il appuya son violon sur son épaule, ses doigts déjà positionnés sur le manche et l'archet au-dessus des cordes.

\- Une chanson facile, juste pour toi Link ! se moqua Arielle en plaçant ses tambours devant elle.

\- Facile ? répondit le héros en haussant un sourcil. Je ne l'ai pas pratiquée depuis des mois ! C'est avec la petite ou la grande flute ?

\- La grande, dit Uli assise sur une vieille causeuse avec son époux. J'ai déjà entendu d'autres versions par contre.

\- Prêts les garçons ? questionna la percussionniste.

Colin approuva verbalement et Link hocha la tête, le bout de l'embouchure de la longue flute entre ses lèvres. Sa soeur entama un rythme lent et Colin joua la mélodie doucement. Au bon moment, le héros commença à souffler dans son instrument, doublant la ligne de son petit frère tout en y ajoutant des notes d'accompagnements pour donner l'illusion d'une réponse. Au bout d'à peine trois minutes, la chanson plutôt triste se termina dans un decrescendo. Rusl, assis à côté de son fils, applaudit en commentant :

\- Je ne crois pas que votre mère trouve quelque chose à redire à celle-là.

\- Et bien, avoua la matriarche, faites attention à ne pas accélérer.

\- Ah ! se moqua Link en direction de sa soeur. Ta faute !

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea-t-elle. Je vous suivais !

\- Je veux essayer la chanson du héros et de la princesse ! enchaîna Colin.

\- Oh non, contredit Uli. Tu as beaucoup de répétition à faire pour celle-là.

Colin tendit son violon à sa mère et demanda :

\- Peux-tu la jouer ?

\- Et quelqu'un doit chanter, ajouta Rusl.

\- Si on joue ça, je vais avoir besoin de mes blocs de bois, dit Arielle en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Et moi d'un autre poumon, soupira Link.

\- Pourtant cette chanson a été écrite pour toi ! ria sa petite soeur.

\- Le héros d'il y a dix mille ans devait être un surhomme, répliqua-t-il avec une moue sur son visage.

\- On prétend qu'au départ, cette chanson racontait une histoire d'amour, continua la cadette en plaçant les percussions devant elle.

Il garda le silence et échangea de flute, les yeux concentrés sur son instrument.

\- Link, t'es rouge ! s'écria Colin en riant.

Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Chaque allusion à la princesse lui évoquait le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé dans le sous-sol du manoir du lac Hylia. À peine quelques jours s'étaient écoulés et depuis, il n'avait pas discuté de cet évènement avec Zelda. Être ici avec sa famille lui rappelait aussi qu'il devait retourner à ses côtés le plus vite possible. Il n'avait plus confiance en la protection des murs de la citadelle.

\- Est-ce que la princesse va bien ? demanda Rusl en fixant son fils intensément.

L'aîné des trois enfants posa sa flute et répliqua en dévisageant son père :

\- Que veux-tu vraiment savoir ? Si elle est prête à accomplir son rôle ?

Link approuva de la tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres en songeant au pouvoir de Zelda.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

\- Colin ? dit soudainement Uli. Viens-tu placer le glaçage sur le gâteau avec moi ? Il doit être suffisamment refroidi maintenant.

\- Je peux y goûter ? demanda l'enfant.

\- Bien sûr, répondit sa mère.

Colin était déjà debout à courir vers la cuisine et la dame suivit tranquillement derrière lui en lançant un regard significatif à son époux. Dès qu'ils eurent disparu dans l'autre pièce, Rusl dit à voix basse :

\- Plusieurs troupes de monstres ont été aperçues dans la région d'Akkala. Ils se terrent dans les montagnes et semblent longer la frontière des gorons. Ce groupe est important et sera le premier à arriver ici s'il garde sa cadence. Nous avons plusieurs alertes des différentes régions d'attroupement semblables se cachant dans des lieux où il est difficile de mener une attaque. Nous estimons que s'ils convergent tous dans notre direction, dans deux mois le centre d'Hyrule va être envahi.

\- Au début de l'automne, dit Link avec l'estomac soudainement dans les talons.

\- Et même avant, précisa Rusl. Dès qu'il y aura possibilité de mener l'assaut contre ses créatures, Sir Lafrel ordonnera l'offensive. Tant qu'elles se terrent dans les montagnes, toute attaque risque d'être suicidaire. Les robots sont pratiquement inutilisables sur ce type de terrain.

\- Ça va vraiment se produire, murmura Link.

Rusl posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, assis sur le sol à côté de lui, et la serra doucement dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Aujourd'hui, dit-il en laissant retomber son bras, Sir Lafrel m'a personnellement demandé de t'interroger sur la princesse.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquît Link perplexe.

\- Et bien, enchaîna le sous-commandant en se grattant le menton songeur, c'est à toi de me répondre. Je sais que quelque chose s'est produit au château le jour de votre retour du Grand Plateau. Quelque chose de suffisamment grave qui a fait que vous êtes repartis aussitôt.

\- Nous étions inquiets, ajouta Arielle. Nous croyions te voir le lendemain et tu n'étais déjà plus là.

\- Je devine, continua Rusl, que Sir Lafrel est anxieux.

\- A-t-il dit pourquoi ? questionna à nouveau Link.

\- Il a dit, commença Rusl lentement, et je cite : « Ton fils semble être le seul à savoir ce que pense réellement la princesse. Demande-lui s'il croit qu'elle est toujours de notre côté. »

\- Quoi…de notre côté ? répéta le héros abasourdi. Est-ce qu'il insinue qu'elle se rangerait du côté de la Calamité ?

\- Tout doux, Link, chuchota Arielle.

Il avait monté le ton et ne s'en était pas aperçu.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- Réfléchis à ce que tu sais d'elle, expliqua le patriarche doucement. Je suis sûr que tu connais des fragments de son histoire. Si Sir Lafrel me pose une telle question, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

\- Je comprends, dit Link en serrant les dents.

Il planta son regard dans celui de son père et ajouta :

\- Tu peux lui dire qu'elle est de notre côté. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Rusl approuva de la tête. Arielle s'enquit alors :

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à la princesse ?

Devant le silence de son frère, elle insista :

\- Nous ne dirons rien. Pourquoi ces mystères ?

Il soupira et répliqua :

\- C'est une longue histoire et je ne crois pas avoir à divulguer ça.

\- C'est à propos de ses yeux n'est-ce pas ? demanda Arielle avec une grimace.

Link la dévisagea et elle poursuivit :

\- Si tu savais tout ce qu'on entend en ville.

\- Comme quoi ? dit le héros à la fois curieux et défensif.

\- Arielle, coupa Rusl en voyant sa fille ouvrir la bouche. Non.

\- Quelles rumeurs ? insista Link.

Sa sœur évita son regard, mais il pouvait comprendre qu'elle souhaitait lui dire. Il fit face à son père qui soupira ce qui donna la permission à sa cadette de poursuivre :

\- Les plus vieux racontent qu'enfant, la princesse abritait un démon. Que des centaines de soigneurs sont venus au château pour essayer de la délivrer de ce mal.

\- Et tu y crois ? dit Link en riant amèrement.

\- Non, répliqua sa petite sœur sans hésitation. Mais il y a une part de vérité concernant les soigneurs.

Il se frotta le visage à deux mains et eut une plainte de frustration. Il n'avait jamais rien caché à sa famille et, surtout aujourd'hui, il ne pensait pas en être plus capable.

\- Ne dites rien de ce que je vais vous raconter ici d'accord ?

Arielle approuva rapidement de la tête et ses yeux attentifs le scrutèrent.

\- Un sort a été placé sur le lit de la princesse il y a très longtemps, expliqua précipitamment Link. Selon la sœur de la reine, ce n'était pas un sort très puissant, sinon il aurait été détecté bien avant. Cependant, il était suffisamment fort pour effrayer une enfant, car lorsqu'il s'enclenchait, la princesse pouvait voir un monstre. Personne ne l'a crue à l'époque. Ce sortilège est ce qui a probablement provoqué sa perte de vision et qui ensuite a causé une difficulté d'apprentissage d'où l'intervention d'innombrables soigneurs.

Link fronça ses sourcils et commenta à voix haute :

\- Un très grand laps de temps s'est écoulé avant qu'on ne découvre que la vision de la princesse était défaillante. Je mettrais ma main au feu que quelqu'un est responsable de cela. C'est illogique que tant de soigneurs aient pu l'examiner, mais qu'aucun d'eux n'ait trouvé de solutions avant des années.

Il secoua la tête et poursuivit en regardant les deux membres de sa famille qui était à l'écoute :

\- Le séjour dans le module de soin des sheikahs sur le Grand Plateau, ça a guéri ses yeux. Quand elle s'est endormie dans son lit la première nuit de son retour au château, le sort s'est enclenché et donc, elle a revu ce monstre.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, et dit :

\- C'est pour cela que nous sommes partis. Elle m'a raconté brièvement des parcelles de ce qu'elle a vécu enfant et…et ce n'était pas parfait. D'apprendre que toutes ces souffrances n'ont servi à rien, car elle n'avait jamais été le problème…

Il laissa mourir sa phrase et promena ses yeux de sa sœur à son père.

\- Pas parfait au point que Sir Lafrel s'inquiète de sa loyauté, reprit Rusl pensif.

\- Ce n'était pas parfait, répéta Link simplement.

Il observa les deux membres de sa famille échanger un regard.

\- Elle avait quel âge ? demanda doucement Arielle. Quand un sort a été jeté sur son lit ?

\- Deux ans, répondit le héros.

\- Par Hylia, murmura Arielle. Elle n'a pas pleuré, demander de l'aide ?

\- Ils ne l'ont pas crue, répéta l'aîné.

Avec le silence qui suivit, Link essaya d'imaginer ce qu'un enfant de deux ans pouvait ressentir à être obligé de dormir avec un monstre. L'envie de briser quelque chose accapara ses pensées et il dut se faire fort pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

\- Je vais rester avec elle, annonça-t-il soudain.

L'attention des deux autres revint instantanément sur sa personne et Link ajouta d'une voix plus assurée :

\- Je ne connais pas avec exactitude la place que je vais occuper dans sa vie, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire partie.

Cet aveu était le plus près de la vérité qu'il pouvait admettre. Il ne savait pas ce que le futur lui réservait. Avec le retour de la Calamité, il se demandait même s'il en aurait un. Toutefois, c'était une certitude maintenant. Jamais, il n'accepterait être séparé de Zelda. Pas après ce qui s'était passé au domaine du lac Hylia.

\- Tu dois être prudent Link, avança Rusl. Ne la prends pas en pitié. Si tu veux être avec cette femme, ce doit être pour de bonnes raisons.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, contesta le héros.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? s'enquit Arielle en fronçant ses sourcils. Tu ne peux pas choisir de rester avec elle juste parce qu'elle a eu un passé…

Elle hésita avant de compléter :

\- …difficile.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, dénonça-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ne sois pas sur la défensive, dit Rusl calmement. Nous souhaitons seulement comprendre tes motivations. Rappelle-toi qu'une fois que le Fléau ne sera plus une menace, tout peut changer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda le jeune chevalier.

\- Il est probable que la princesse n'aura plus besoin de tes services, expliqua sa petite sœur. Tu es déjà beaucoup trop attaché à elle.

Link s'apprêtait à répondre, mais elle le devança en exposant :

\- Il y a deux sujets de conversation en ce moment en ville. Le premier, ce sont les troupes de monstres qui marchent vers le centre du pays et le deuxième, c'est le mariage de notre future souveraine. C'est ton devoir d'assister la princesse dans le premier cas, je peux le comprendre. Toutefois, dans le second...

Link haussa un sourcil et Arielle avoua à contrecœur :

\- Je te connais grand frère.

Elle pointa son père et ajouta :

\- Nous te connaissons. Nous savons que tu tiens beaucoup à elle. Et avec ce que tu viens de me raconter, bon sang, elle méritait quelqu'un de bon comme toi.

Link fut surpris d'entendre cela de la bouche de sa petite sœur et de voir l'approbation du patriarche.

\- Cependant, continua Arielle, cela semble être à sens unique.

\- Vous l'avez rencontrée une seule fois, contesta Link. Vous ne pouvez pas la juger.

\- Je sais, concéda Arielle. De notre point de vue, cette situation est délicate. C'est une princesse et je ne veux pas jouer les pessimistes, mais à la fin de l'histoire, tu risques de te retrouver seul.

Comment pouvait-il leur expliquer que ce ne serait pas nécessairement le cas ? songea le héros. En racontant l'épisode de la liste ? Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Sa famille ne connaissait pas Zelda comme il la connaissait. Ce genre de récit pourrait la rendre superficielle à leurs yeux. Son pouvoir, pensa-t-il. C'était ce qui l'avait convaincu. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle avait transmis ce qu'elle ressentait avec son pouvoir et c'est pour cela qu'il lui faisait une si grande confiance. Si jamais ils devaient se séparer, il était certain qu'elle en serait autant affligée que lui. Il en avait la preuve, surtout après ce qui avait eu lieu dans le sous-sol du domaine au lac Hylia. Comment leur décrire la magie qui habitait la réincarnation de la déesse à sa famille qui ne l'avait jamais ressentie ? À moins que…

\- Vous souvenez-vous du jour de l'incident de la tour Gérudo ? demanda Link.

\- Je crois fils, répondit Rusl, que tout le royaume se souvient de ce jour.

\- Alors, continua le jeune chevalier, vous l'avez senti ?

\- Link, assura Arielle en se penchant inconsciemment vers son frère, tout le monde l'a senti ! Nous ne savions pas à ce moment-là que c'était un signal de détresse !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti ? enchaîna-t-il.

Sa sœur se redressa et lança un regard surpris à leur père qui fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer, commença le patriarche lentement. Ton petit frère a fait cette journée-là, je crois, la meilleure comparaison possible.

Link fut étonné d'entendre cela et d'un hochement de tête, encouragea Rusl à poursuivre. Ce fut Arielle qui indiqua :

\- Il a dit qu'il se sentait comme si la déesse lui avait donné un cadeau rempli d'amour et qu'il avait envie de faire des accolades à tout le monde en leur disant combien il les aimait.

Elle eut un rire et précisa :

\- Ce qu'il a d'ailleurs fait toute la journée avec moi et maman.

Colin avait compris dès le début, pensa le héros la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Le benjamin de la famille avait pu mettre le doigt sur l'émotion exacte que tous les individus avaient ressentie, sur ce que même lui avait perçu à travers son inquiétude cette journée-là. Le plus incroyable était que ce sentiment ait été transmis dans tout le royaume et aussi, que cette énergie ait été créée par une seule personne. Et que cette personne, que Zelda, l'ait choisi lui.

\- P'pa, je crois que Link est sous le choc, commenta Arielle.

Le héros ferma la bouche et dévisagea sa jumelle.

\- Ce que vous avez senti, dit-il finalement, c'était pour moi.

La jeune femme éclata de rire pendant que son père fronçait ses sourcils dans sa direction.

\- Descend de ton piédestal grand frère, se moqua Arielle.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ajouta :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire.

\- C'est complètement fou ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est le cas.

\- Comment peux-tu prétendre…

\- Stop, gronda Rusl.

Les deux jeunes adultes se turent immédiatement et observèrent le patriarche de manière troublée. Celui-ci tourna son regard sur son fils et confia :

\- Tu es un bon garçon Link. Ta mère et moi avons bien élevé nos enfants et nous sommes énormément reconnaissants envers les déesses d'avoir une si belle famille.

Il croisa ses mains devant son visage et raconta :

\- Quand j'ai choisi Uli et lorsque j'ai décidé que ce serait la femme de ma vie, j'ai fait tout ce qui était possible pour la rendre heureuse. Même si cela signifiait que je devais partir.

Rusl fixa intensément son fils et poursuivit :

\- Si ton choix s'est arrêté sur la princesse Link, je n'en attends pas moins de ta part. Tu dois être sûr de cette décision. D'autant plus qu'ici, c'est de l'amour d'une déesse qu'on parle. Tu ne peux pas la laisser tomber. Peu importe ce qui arrive. Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

Link hocha rapidement la tête et son père demanda posément :

\- Es-tu amoureux de la princesse ?

Les joues du héros rougirent et il perçut le sourire en coin d'Arielle.

\- Fils, il n'y a pas place à l'hésitation ici, gronda Rusl.

\- Oui, répondit Link.

\- Par les déesses, murmura Arielle.

\- Es-tu prêt à tout abandonner pour elle ? continua son père. Car c'est ce qui risque d'arriver si tu choisis cette voie.

\- Si tu l'as fait pour maman, je peux le faire pour Zelda, approuva-t-il.

Rusl soupira avant d'afficher un sourire satisfait. Il tapa amicalement l'épaule de son fils en l'observant quelques secondes. Il dit simplement :

\- Bonne chance alors.

\- T'en as vraiment besoin ! ricana Arielle.

Le héros fit la moue en direction de sa sœur qui se leva en criant :

\- M'man ! Devine avec qui Link est tombé en amour !

\- Pas obligé de prévenir le quartier, maugréa l'aîné.

Toutefois, il imita le rire de son père lorsqu'ils entendirent l'exclamation de surprise de la femme dans la cuisine.

OoOoO

\- Le tiers ? dit Link stupéfait.

\- Oui, approuva Zelda. Habituellement, nous plaçons l'excédent des revenus dans nos coffres pour les situations de crises.

Assise aux côtés de Link sur une causeuse, elle se pencha sur la table et tapa sur une fiche en expliquant :

\- Ce tableau représente l'argent fait ces cinquante dernières années. C'est très visuel comme schéma. On peut y voir chacun des hauts et bas dans l'économie.

Elle pointa la courbe la plus basse en ajoutant :

\- La famine de l'an vingt-trois pendant le règne du roi Gustaf, mon grand-père.

\- On parle du budget pour la défense du royaume non ? s'enquit Link perplexe. Pourquoi ont-ils eu besoin d'argent à cet endroit ?

\- On peut faire croire tout ce qu'on veut à un peuple affamé, indiqua la princesse avec patience. Y compris attaquer son voisin, car celui-ci a eu une meilleure récolte. En des temps difficiles, les hommes et femmes représentant l'ordre sont encore plus nécessaires.

Le héros fit une grimace, regarda la feuille et fronça les sourcils en voyant la ligne se terminer en une courbe descendante.

\- C'est notre économie du moment ? demanda Link inquiet en pointant le schéma.

\- C'est exact, affirma Zelda. Plutôt mauvais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Au moins, elle ne l'est pas autant qu'à l'époque de cette famine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune femme eut un rire sans humour.

\- Pour construire les créatures divines, répondit-elle, le roi a dû puiser dans tous les coffres. Aussi, il a dû augmenter les effectifs dans tous les corps de l'armée pour la défense. Heureusement, les récoltes des dernières saisons ont toute été bonnes et nous avons plusieurs réserves dans tout le royaume.

\- Que se passerait-il si la Calamité n'arrive pas avant des années ?

Zelda se tourna pour le regarder attentivement.

\- Dans ces circonstances, narra-t-elle lentement, je crois que nous devrions tenter de garder l'économie à flot, car nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus en préparation à son retour.

Elle s'étira pour prendre cette fois-ci un parchemin qu'elle déroula sur la table. Sur celui-ci, plusieurs colonnes avaient été tracées et étaient remplies de chiffre.

\- Ce sont les dons offerts pour les déesses, continua Zelda. Habituellement, nous nous en servons pour les œuvres charitables, pour entretenir les bâtiments religieux ou encore apporter de l'aide lors de catastrophes. Nous pourrions utiliser l'argent dans ces coffres si elle venait à manquer.

\- Vous utiliseriez cet argent pour payer les soldats ? dit Link surpris.

\- Je crois qu'avant d'en être rendue là, elle aurait servi à autre chose. Mais oui, nous pourrions la prendre. Le système que j'essaie de te décrire ces dernières heures a un horrible défaut.

\- Un défaut ? répéta Link.

Zelda approuva et précisa :

\- S'il s'arrête, tout s'arrête. Nous devons nous assurer qu'il est toujours en mouvement, que l'argent circule constamment.

\- Ou bien ?

\- Ou bien tu es incapable d'acheter ta miche de pain au marché chaque jour.

Link haussa un sourcil et la princesse ajouta :

\- Tout le monde n'est pas nécessairement habile à chasser, à se construire un abri ou encore à se fabriquer des vêtements. Notre système a peut-être ce vilain défaut, mais il permet à tous d'avoir une monnaie d'échange pour bien vivre.

Link passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant d'un œil démotivé la paperasse étendue sur la table en face de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir aujourd'hui, l'encouragea la princesse.

\- Je ne sais même pas si un jour je vais réussir à tout comprendre, maugréa-t-il.

Link sentit les doigts de Zelda se poser sur sa joue et elle tourna sa tête vers elle.

\- Tu peux encore changer d'avis, dit-elle sérieusement.

\- Toi aussi, ajouta-t-il en copiant son expression. Je devine comment enseigner le fonctionnement d'un royaume à un prodige de l'épée doit être frustrant.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme et sans commenter, elle se détourna pour ramasser tranquillement les papiers éparpillés devant elle.

\- Je crois que c'est suffisant pour le moment, dit-elle. Nous essaierons d'en faire un peu chaque jour et je suis certaine que tu vas tout comprendre rapidement.

Link la regarda mettre de l'ordre dans les feuilles et les empiler minutieusement les unes sur les autres. Il l'aida à rouler les parchemins et le tout fut rangé en quelques minutes. Les paroles de son père encore en tête, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir en présence de la princesse. Il avait un changement dans l'attitude de Zelda depuis leur retour. Si avec lui, elle se comportait comme à son habitude - hormis le fait qu'elle s'était donné comme objectif de lui enseigner comment diriger un royaume, ce qui n'était pas rien - avec les autres c'était différent. Elle était la même personne, mais beaucoup plus fermée. Il avait eu le temps de l'observer, lors de ses retrouvailles avec le roi et la reine la veille. Si elle avait été polie avec eux, il y avait maintenant un mur qui l'entourait. Une barrière invisible qui l'empêchait, lui aussi, de voir ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Il avait deviné la tristesse dans les yeux de la reine. Il avait constaté le remords dans les larges épaules crispées du roi. Il comprenait les doutes de Sir Lafrel, surtout devant le visage de marbre de l'héritière du trône. Ils étaient tous familiers avec la personnalité discrète de la princesse. Cependant, celle qui se présentait à eux n'était plus simplement une jeune femme réservée. C'était une future souveraine qui les tenait à distance.

\- Ne t'en fais pas trop avec tout ça, dit Zelda en pointant la paperasse sur la table.

Elle se positionna sur la causeuse pour lui faire face. Ses jambes repliées sous elle, elle leva sa main et frôla doucement le front du héros, juste au-dessus de ses yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais cela semble préoccupant, commenta-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire et elle acquiesça en laissant tomber son bras :

\- Beaucoup mieux. As-tu pu voir ta famille aujourd'hui ?

Il approuva de la tête et précisa :

\- J'ai eu droit à un bon repas de ma région natale et j'ai passé une partie de l'après-midi avec eux. Colin est de plus en plus habile avec le violon. Depuis que je lui ai dit que tu chantais, il répète sans cesse qu'un jour il veut faire un duo avec toi.

\- Son anniversaire est bientôt non ? réfléchit la jeune femme. Nous pourrions arranger quelque chose.

\- Avec tous les robots stationnés un peu partout, il va probablement nous casser les oreilles pour un tour dans ces machines.

Zelda eut un sourire rêveur et Link s'écria :

\- N'y pense même pas ! La seule fois que tu as essayé ces gardiens tu as failli te retrouver dans le lac Hylia !

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit une moue dans sa direction.

\- C'était calculé, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Tu ne veux pas me laisser utiliser ces robots, car tu sais que je n'aurais pas besoin de ton aide pour vaincre le Fléau si j'y avais droit.

\- Exactement, acquiesça-t-il la faisant sourire. J'ai eu l'emploi en premier donc l'ancienneté passe avant tout. Toi, tu te contentes de briller. De préférence très loin.

Elle retrouva son sérieux et dit en décroisant ses bras :

\- La reine est incapable de voir l'avenir, hormis quelques petites visions dans le courant de l'été.

\- C'est mauvais ? grimaça Link.

Elle haussa les épaules et précisa :

\- Son incapacité à prédire signifie qu'il y a trop d'énergie contradictoire. Ce qui oui, est mauvais.

Inquiet, il prit une des mains de la princesse dans les siennes et demanda :

\- Et toi, ça va ?

Il retint son souffle quand le pouvoir familier traversa ses paumes et eut un léger rire en voyant la lumière à travers ses doigts.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et finit par ajouter :

\- Je voudrais changer de chambre. Je ne dors pas très bien...avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Bien sûr, formula Link en approuvant. Je peux t'aider pour déplacer tes affaires. Maintenant ?

Les yeux de la princesse s'agrandirent de surprise et elle s'empressa d'indiquer :

\- Non, je vais en parler au roi et à la reine avant. C'est juste que...

Elle pinça ses lèvres et finit par avouer :

\- Je ne veux pas paraître...faible ?

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux penser une telle chose, répondit Link en soulevant la main toujours lumineuse de Zelda.

Il la tourna, la paume vers le ciel, et glissa son index sur celle-ci, profitant de la magie qui traversait son épiderme doucement. Ses doigts étaient probablement rêches sur la peau délicate et il leva son regard vers le visage de la princesse lorsqu'il sentit son tressaillement. Ses yeux d'un vert sombre, qui lui rappelait la couleur des épines des vieux sapins dont regorgeait la région où il était né, le détaillaient avec attention. Il retourna à l'observation de leurs mains et caressa distraitement la cicatrice qui débutait à son poignet et traversait sa paume jusqu'à son petit doigt.

\- J'étais très jeune quand je me suis fait ça, raconta la princesse. J'ai accroché une petite table et je suis tombée avec un vase qui s'est brisé sur le sol. Des morceaux de porcelaine se sont incrustés dans la peau.

Link dévisagea l'ancienne blessure et déclara :

\- Ça a dû faire mal.

\- Je t'avouerais que je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Tant mieux, dit-il.

Il éloigna son doigt et regarda la lumière s'estomper sur son index.

\- Je suis curieux, entama Link. Comment c'est ? Lorsque que tu…

Il eut un rire et pointant la lueur émise par la princesse, il compléta :

\- …brilles ?

Elle serra sa main autour des doigts du héros et ferma les yeux.

\- Lorsque je touche une personne en activant mon pouvoir, c'est comme si je les associais à quelque chose. Dans ton cas, je peux sentir l'odeur des conifères. Comme si j'étais dans une forêt. C'est très calme et plutôt froid. Pas au point d'en être inconfortable, car…

Link la vit froncer ses sourcils et elle hésita en précisant :

\- Je suis au chaud. C'est surtout l'odeur qui est caractéristique.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Malheureusement, je suis incapable de lire dans la tête des gens, se moqua-t-elle. Ou prédire l'avenir. Ou encore, de lancer des boules de feu.

Link sourit en l'écoutant parler de son pouvoir comme si ce n'était rien alors qu'il n'avait, selon lui, rien de plus admirable que cette lumière qui l'habitait. Toutefois, les propos de son père tournoyaient toujours dans son esprit. Il devait le dire à la princesse, se convainquit-il. Si lui pouvait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard, grâce à l'énergie qu'elle émettait, il n'était pas certain qu'elle devine à quel point il était attaché à elle. Faisant appel à tout son courage, il annonça précipitamment :

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Elle attendit qu'il poursuive pendant que lui, il sentait ses joues qui rougissaient contre son gré. Après quelques instants de silence, elle déclara :

\- On raconte que l'élu de la lame purificatrice a toujours été un homme grand, fort et courageux. Qu'ils pouvaient décimer une armée entière sans éprouver la moindre once de peur.

\- C'est censé m'encourager ? maugréa Link.

\- Cependant, continua-t-elle, dès qu'il devait prendre la parole, il excellait à rester muet.

\- Tu viens d'inventer ça, douta Link.

\- Je t'assure que j'ai lu cette information quelque part.

\- Qui aurait perdu son temps à écrire une telle chose ?

\- Quelqu'un d'exaspéré par le silence d'un des élus ?

\- J'essaie d'être sérieux ici, princesse.

\- En attendant, vous excellez à être muet, héros.

\- C'est important, répliqua-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil et précisa :

\- J'écoute.

\- Je t'aime Zelda.

Le visage de la jeune femme afficha une surprise avant qu'un sourire illumine ses traits. Toutefois, elle retira brusquement sa main et croisa ses doigts sur ses cuisses tout en les fixant avec concentration.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. J'ai besoin d'une minute.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Link.

Par Hylia, songea le héros. S'était-il trompé dans son interprétation des sentiments de la princesse à son égard ?

\- Non, ria-t-elle, au contraire. C'est juste que je dois me concentrer pour le contenir.

\- Contenir ? répéta le chevalier.

\- Mon pouvoir, répondit-elle.

Un sourire se dessina sur les traits du héros en voyant la légère lueur que dégageait Zelda. Il pouvait sentir son bonheur et elle ne le touchait pas.

\- Je suis responsable de ça ? dit-il soudainement plein d'orgueil.

Il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura tout bas :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Link ! protesta-t-elle tout en riant. Il y a des soldats à quelques mètres dans le couloir !

\- Ils sont probablement heureux en ce moment et ne savent pas pourquoi, se moqua-t-il.

Zelda lui tapa doucement la joue pour l'éloigner et il sentit l'énergie traverser chacune de ses cellules. Elle se tourna vers les hautes fenêtres et se plaignit :

\- Si j'illumine cette pièce, je vais être visible de la ville !

\- La prochaine fois, ironisa-t-il, je déclare ma flamme dans un placard.

Zelda grogna dans sa direction et ferma les yeux. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se pencha et murmura de nouveau les mêmes mots. Elle ouvrit ses paupières et plaça sa main sur sa bouche, ce qui camoufla le rire qu'il avait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu brilles encore, réussit-il à prononcer d'une voix étouffée.

Elle l'ignora et il profita silencieusement de l'émotion qu'elle dégageait. Doucement, l'énergie se dissipa autour d'eux. Elle le libéra enfin et le dévisagea exaspérée alors qu'il affichait toujours son sourire.

\- Votre Altesse, Sir Link ?

Les deux adultes se levèrent prestement et se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce où un soldat se prosterna. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il annonça :

\- Le roi et la reine requièrent votre présence dans la grande salle.

Il salua de nouveau et disparut dans le couloir. Les deux élus se regardèrent avant que la princesse, son visage n'affichant plus aucune émotion, soupire :

\- Allons-y.

* * *

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 12 avril 2019.**


	16. Chapter 16

**On approche de la fin à grands pas. Bon, au départ, je pensais m'en sortir en bas de 10-15 chapitres, avec une histoire au alentour de 100 000 mots...mais j'ai un petit peu dépassé lol ! Je viens de terminer le dernier chapitre (le 19) et ne me reste qu'à écrire l'épilogue. Donc, la fin est vraiment proche. (Yeah!) J'ai comme objectif de tout publier avant la fin de ce mois, au plus tard début mai. (Et maintenant que je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai plus le choix xD !)**

 **Un énorme merci OnyxSeele, Kyso, Zergath et Mytsuu, pour vos commentaires qui sont trèèèès appréciés ! Et sinon, bonne lecture à tous :)**

16

Le seul moyen que Zelda avait trouvé jusqu'à maintenant pour affronter les habitants du château était d'avoir une attitude neutre. Elle les écoutait attentivement et ne répondait que le strict minimum pour être convenable. Elle ne voulait rien leur dévoiler de ses pensées, car son esprit était loin d'être apaisé, surtout suivant tous les derniers évènements. Pour elle, l'attaque de la tour Gérudo s'était déroulée il y avait un mois tout au plus. La douleur de chacun de ses membres à la suite de cet incident était encore enregistrée dans sa mémoire. Malgré le fait que son corps n'eut jamais été autant en santé, quelques fois, il lui arrivait de trembler sans raison apparente et elle devait alors se convaincre que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'était plus sur le point de mourir. Après cela, il y avait eu ce monstre. Par les déesses, elle détestait son lit à l'heure actuelle et savoir qu'elle devrait y être pour la nuit l'horripilait. Cependant, elle exécrait encore plus demander une faveur au roi et à la reine. En dépit de l'opinion de Link sur le sujet, qui était persuadé que personne ne verrait cela comme une faiblesse, elle n'osait pas réclamer à être changée de pièce. En présence des deux souverains, elle avait juste envie d'éclater en sanglot, de leur crier des injures, ou bien, plus que tout, disparaître. S'évaporer et ne plus avoir à subir leurs regards où elle pouvait y lire la peine et le remord à son égard. Elle avait l'étrange réflexe de vouloir les consoler tout en sachant pertinemment que si quelqu'un avait à l'être, c'était elle. Comment pourrait-elle leur demander quoique ce soit, quand cela concernait le sujet de son enfance, sans se faire du mal et encore plus, leur faire du mal ? Elle avait besoin de temps, car elle sentait la nécessité de reprendre son souffle après toutes ces péripéties. Toutefois, il semblait que la Calamité, ainsi que l'armée de monstres dont elle entendait de plus en plus parler, en avaient décidé autrement.

Malgré tout cela, l'énergie en elle bouillonnait de vie et elle devait, pour la première fois, faire attention à la contenir. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette situation se serait présentée et pourtant, Link n'avait besoin que de lui envoyer un regard pour que son pouvoir s'échappe du bout de ses doigts. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aveugle à de telles émotions. La magie qui l'habitait avait compris bien avant elle ce qu'elle ressentait pour le héros. Et dire qu'il la croyait intelligente ! Cependant, elle n'avait jamais associé la joie qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie avec le sentiment d'amour que peuvent vivre deux personnes. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait déjà eu ce genre d'expérience. Pourtant, elle aurait dû avoir des soupçons. Il était si près d'elle depuis tant de mois, qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de leur proximité. Ou plutôt, de la sensation de normalité qu'elle ressentait quand il était tout près d'elle. C'était devenu tellement familier, qu'elle souhaitait sa présence à chaque moment de la journée. Elle avait envie de discuter avec lui de tout et de rien, seulement pour entendre sa voix grave, son timbre calme. Elle voulait détailler ses expressions, tenter de comprendre un peu plus ce qu'il se passait derrière ses iris bleus et ce que signifiaient ses sourires en coin. Surtout, elle désirait qu'il la touche. Juste un léger contact ou une minuscule caresse qui ferait battre son coeur à un rythme effréné. Elle pourrait alors voir dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Et dans ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient, elle pourrait observer cette autre chose. Cette émotion qui lui nouait l'estomac, cette envie qui l'exaltait tout en l'effrayant. Tout se passait trop vite et pourtant, d'un autre côté, tout se déroulait tellement lentement que l'impatience la gagnait. Elle s'imaginait alors crier sur les toits qu'elle aimait le héros détenteur de l'épée légendaire et - par Hylia ! - pouvaient-ils se marier qu'elle puisse enfin le prendre dans ses bras sans devoir s'inquiéter des rumeurs que cela provoquerait ?

La princesse fit disparaître le minuscule sourire de ses lèvres et tenta de se concentrer sur le parchemin devant elle. Située dans la bibliothèque du château, elle s'était assise à une longue table inoccupée. La flamme d'une lampe tout près distribuait sa douce lumière sur le texte inscrit sur le papier. Elle recommença sa lecture des mots, mais ses pensées dévièrent rapidement et elle passa une main sur ses yeux lorsque l'image du héros revint à son esprit.

Link, songea-t-elle, avait placé sa confiance en elle. Tout comme elle l'avait fait à son égard. Elle devait respecter cela. Elle devait bien se préparer et surtout, bien le préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer, même si après avoir observé son tempérament calme depuis des mois, elle doutait que cela soit possible au point de le faire fuir. Personne au château n'avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait entre eux, pas avant d'avoir la certitude qu'il fût prêt à affronter son monde. Elle devait aussi se résigner au fait qu'il change d'avis. Jamais elle n'accepterait qu'il sacrifie sa vie pour elle si cela le rendait malheureux. C'était toutefois difficile de penser à une telle éventualité et elle se morigéna d'être soudainement dépendante de son chevalier.

Pinçant les lèvres, elle poursuivit la lecture du parchemin. Le roi et la reine, sans trop en révéler, lui avaient annoncé à elle ainsi qu'à Link que le chancelier avait donné sa démission. Elle avait, sans succès, cherché à en savoir plus, car elle était intriguée par cette décision. Son père avait toujours estimé le travail de l'homme qu'il considérait comme un ami et d'apprendre qu'il avait quitté son poste pendant son absence était troublant. Cela inculpait le chancelier, même si elle n'était pas sûre du pourquoi exactement. Elle admettait être soulagée. Ne plus avoir à croiser cet homme dans le château était l'un de ses souhaits depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Toutefois, après tout ce qui lui était arrivée, savoir que l'ancien chancelier était libre alors qu'il était un suspect pour plusieurs des tragédies qu'elle avait subi - information qu'elle avait eue grâce à Link et à ses propres déductions - lui faisait peur. Il avait une incroyable connaissance à la fois du royaume et du palais. Il pouvait facilement nuire à leurs existences et étant dans l'ombre quant à la raison de sa démission, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

Zelda leva la tête de son parchemin lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la grande pièce vide. La reine s'avança sans hésitation jusqu'à elle et tira la chaise en face pour s'y asseoir.

\- Je voulais vous donner plus de temps, dit la souveraine sans préambule. Cependant, il semblerait que le destin ne soit pas avec nous.

La princesse observa la nouvelle venue silencieusement, attendant la suite.

\- Un convoi de gérudos est en route vers le château, continua Delia. Depuis l'incident de la tour, celles-ci demandent une compensation pour avoir assuré votre protection en plus des habitants survivants de la mine.

\- Quelle compensation ? questionna simplement Zelda intriguée.

\- Vous êtes la compensation, répliqua Delia à la surprise de sa fille. Elles veulent vous accueillir dans leur cité, là où vous leur accorderez votre bénédiction.

\- C'est...tout ? hésita la plus jeune.

La reine croisa ses mains sur la table et poursuivit lentement :

\- Aucun soldat ou serviteur ne pourra vous accompagner pour ce voyage. Qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes. Les gérudos vous escorteront du château jusqu'à leur cité et vice-versa une fois la bénédiction donnée.

Zelda fronça ses sourcils. Le roi n'acceptera jamais une telle chose, pensa-t-elle. Ce serait avoir une confiance aveugle envers le peuple des guerrières et elle le savait incapable de cela.

\- Aussi, ajouta la souveraine, elles s'engagent à livrer les criminelles qui se sont réfugiées dans leur cité et à accorder leurs soutiens à l'armée d'Hyrule lors du retour de la Calamité.

Pourquoi octroyer autant de faveurs en échange d'une seule bénédiction ? pensa Zelda. Et pour quelle raison exigeaient-elles qu'elle fasse le voyage sans protecteur ?

\- Ont-elles parlé du robot ? interrogea Zelda perplexe.

\- Non.

Il y avait certainement une explication à cette demande. Les gérudos voulaient sa présence à tout prix sans l'interférence de qui que ce soit. Si elle se fiait à la logique d'Impa, cette mise en scène ressemblait à un piège. Un piège pas du tout subtil, mais un piège tout de même.

\- Quelle est la décision du roi ? s'enquit la princesse.

\- Il refuse catégoriquement, répondit Delia sans surprise.

Zelda étudia le regard que lui envoyait sa mère et remarqua :

\- Vous avez vu quelque chose.

La souveraine approuva.

\- Ce n'est rien de nouveau, dit-elle. Depuis votre réveil, j'ai recommencé à voir cette vision de vous et cette gérudo.

La princesse sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous la gêne et entendit le léger rire de la reine. Avec les sentiments que Zelda éprouvait envers le héros, cette prédiction d'elle avec une femme guerrière avait encore moins de sens.

\- Ma fille, murmura Delia doucement, vous semblez heureuse dans cette vision. Et j'admets qu'en ce moment, votre bonheur m'importe énormément.

Elle dévisagea sa mère incertaine de ce qu'elle sous-entendait par ses paroles. La reine se leva alors et poursuivit d'une voix plus ferme :

\- Le convoi des gérudos arrivera demain et il est possible qu'elles veuillent s'entretenir avec vous. Si vous ne vous en sentez pas prête, je peux m'occuper d'elles.

La princesse hocha négativement la tête et affirma :

\- C'est la moindre des choses que je les remercie pour tout ce qu'elles ont fait.

\- Bien, dit simplement la reine. Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps.

Elle avait déjà fait plusieurs pas en direction de la sortie quand Zelda s'écria :

\- Mère !

Immédiatement, la souveraine s'était retournée et fit patiemment face à sa fille. C'était stupide, se morigéna la princesse. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé ? Il était de toute façon tard et déménager ses effets ne pourrait pas se faire avant le lendemain. Avec courage devant la reine qui l'observait toujours et souhaitant que l'émotion dans sa voix ne fût pas détectable, la jeune femme demanda :

\- Puis-je changer de chambre ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit sans hésitation Delia. Aviez-vous un choix en particulier ?

\- Tant que ce n'est pas...

La princesse baissa le regard sur son parchemin avec embarras, ne sachant pas comment exprimer son besoin sans paraître futile.

\- Si vous me donnez une petite heure, déclara la reine, je peux m'occuper de tout cela maintenant.

Zelda fit face à sa mère et s'empressa de répondre :

\- Ce n'est pas nécess...

La souveraine avait soulevé sa main et la coupa :

\- Laissez-moi faire cela pour vous, ma fille.

Elle lui sourit avant de se détourner et quitta la bibliothèque sous le regard incertain de la réincarnation de la déesse.

OoOoO

Le temps était lourd sur la cité d'Hyrule. Le soleil était voilé par une couche de nuage et le vent inexistant. Même l'entraînement journalier de l'armée avait été réduit à son minimum pour éviter un coup de chaleur aux soldats. Zelda pouvait sentir la sueur perlée sur sa nuque cachée derrière la masse de ses cheveux tressée. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'admirer les gardiens stationnés dans la cour de la garde royale, tout en attendant la délégation de gérudos qui avait franchi les murailles de la ville et arriverait sous peu.

\- Par les déesses, maugréa Link. Il fait chaud !

La princesse tourna son visage vers le héros qui passait une main sur son front pour y enlever l'excédent de sueur. Si elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'accueillir les visiteurs du château accompagné de son chevalier, pour les guerrières du désert, une exception avait été faite.

\- Dommage que les bijoux de saphirs n'aient plus de magie, n'est-ce pas ? déclara-t-elle avec pointe d'humour.

\- Tu es pleine de magie, grogna Link. N'es-tu pas capable de les réactiver ?

Elle eut un léger rire et retourna à l'observation des robots en disant :

\- Non, je ne suis pas la reine des neiges.

Il rigola tout bas et ajouta :

\- Bien au contraire.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et elle pinça ses lèvres où un sourire était toujours présent. Elle ne répondit pas et se concentra rapidement sur autre chose pour éviter que son bonheur devienne apparent. Tout en admirant les robots plus loin, elle pensa aux sheikahs qui avaient aidé à leur conception. Elle aurait aimé discuter avec Pru'ha de cette technologie qui la fascinaient et attendait son retour avec impatience. Elle avait reçu un courrier d'Impa qui lui annonçait leurs visites dans les prochains jours. Elle souhaitait depuis un moment déjà d'avoir des nouvelles de son amie.

Lorsque le cortège d'une dizaine de gérudos apparut dans le champ de vision de la princesse, celle-ci eut une grimace intérieure. Les guerrières étaient flanquées de chaque côté par tout autant de soldats que leur petit groupe.

\- Le roi aurait dû être plus discret avec cette surveillance, commenta Zelda tout bas.

\- Peuvent-elles mal le prendre ? murmura le héros.

\- Le prendrais-tu mal ? le questionna-t-elle doucement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la délégation étant trop près. Cette situation déjà délicate n'allait certainement pas s'améliorer quand ces femmes allaient apprendre le refus du roi concernant leur demande, pensa la future souveraine. Affichant un air pondéré, elle sourit poliment lorsque Nabooru s'arrêta devant elle et se prosterna. Zelda l'imita avec moins d'ampleur. Un regard vers les nouvelles arrivées lui permit de reconnaître Beterah qui lui fit un léger signe de main. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus en direction de la gérudo de haute stature et ses yeux se posèrent sur la chef.

\- Avant toute chose, commença la princesse, j'aimerais vous remercier de nouveau pour l'aide généreuse que vous m'avez prodiguée lors de l'incident à la tour Gérudo. Il est certain que sans votre présence, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui. Pour cela, vous avez mon éternelle reconnaissance.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait leur offrir malheureusement, pensa Zelda en voyant le sourire satisfait de leur chef. Elle poursuivit alors :

\- Le roi et la reine vous attendent et dès que vous serez prêtes, je peux vous guider à la grande salle. Par contre, si vous souhaitez vous reposer après un tel voyage, je vous propose eau et nourriture ainsi qu'un endroit pour vous loger.

Nabooru hochait négativement la tête alors que la princesse terminait sa phrase. Elle répliqua :

\- Je préfère rencontrer nos souverains immédiatement. D'autres de mes consoeurs patientent à l'extérieur et...

Elle haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers les soldats qui les entouraient toujours.

\- Et je crois que pour le bien de tous, nous ne nous éterniserons pas longtemps.

Zelda observa avec une moue les visages impassibles des combattants de l'armée.

\- Bien, dit-elle. Veuillez me suivre.

Elle se détourna et avec Link, pénétra à l'intérieur du château pour emprunter les couloirs familiers, les gérudos et leur escorte derrière. Elle pria silencieusement, espérant faire disparaître la crainte qu'un conflit n'éclate ici même. À l'entrée de la grande salle, elle s'arrêta et le soldat posté à la porte alla à l'intérieur annoncer leur arrivée.

\- Princesse ?

Zelda fit face à Nabooru et remarqua immédiatement que celle-ci lui tendait un épais parchemin.

\- J'aimerais que vous lisiez ceci au lieu de nous accompagner dans cette salle, expliqua la chef. Tout le monde ici sait que notre demande ne sera pas acceptée. Pour éviter de vous faire perdre votre temps...

La gérudo secoua le rouleau dans sa main. Lentement, la princesse le prit sous les regards à la fois défensif et curieux des soldats tout autour.

\- Le roi et la reine sont prêts à vous recevoir, dit un homme.

Nabooru n'attendit pas et elle contourna Zelda, suivis de ses acolytes, pour aller à la rencontre des souverains, toujours accompagnée de l'escorte. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'elle et Link dans le couloir, le héros dit :

\- Votre Altesse ?

Elle soupira et hocha négativement la tête.

\- Si Nabooru me demande de lire ceci, c'est la moindre des choses que j'accède à cette requête, expliqua-t-elle tout bas à son chevalier.

Elle se détourna du garde qui ferma la large porte en voyant qu'ils n'entreraient pas. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et Link suivit prestement.

\- Que crois-tu que ce parchemin contienne ? interrogea-t-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- C'est ce que nous allons découvrir, répondit-elle simplement.

OoOoO

\- J'ai trouvé le dernier, dit Link tout bas.

Zelda attrapa une plume qu'elle trempa dans l'encre et regarda le héros qui plissa les yeux sur la liste qu'il avait en main.

\- Sir Gerald du troisième régiment. Vingt-deux années de service. Originaire de la citadelle d'Hyrule.

\- C'est le troisième chevalier, grogna la princesse en inscrivant l'information sur son parchemin.

Elle déposa le crayon une fois le tout écrit et se redressa pour dévisager les vingt noms devant elle. Chacun d'eux était accusé de crimes non punis contre des femmes - des hyliennes et deux gérudos pour être exactes - et habitait différents endroits du pays. Ils faisaient tous partie de l'armée du royaume, vivant leur vie comme s'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

\- Même si nous rencontrions chacune de ses personnes, elles plaideraient non coupables, soupira Zelda.

Elle pointa un nom sur sa liste.

\- Soldat Yannic de la région de Lanelle, lut-elle.

Elle se tourna vers le chevalier qui l'observait avec un air découragé.

\- Comment prouver qu'il a commis un crime ? Personne ne va croire qu'il a violé sa propre femme !

Link fit une grimace et passa nerveusement une main sur son visage.

\- À partir du moment où je rends cette liste publique, il y aura une étude du dossier, continua la princesse. Ces femmes qui se cachent dans la forteresse des Gérudos ne seront plus en sécurité. Certaines pourraient même devenir des criminels à leur tour simplement parce qu'elles ont fui.

Elle laissa tomber la liste sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, grogna-t-elle.

\- Il est tard, dit Link. C'est impossible d'avoir une solution rapide à un problème aussi...

Il grimaça, ne trouvant pas les mots. Elle approuva mollement, désemparée devant toute l'information que contenait le parchemin que Nabooru lui avait remis plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se leva pour ramasser toutes les feuilles sur la table. Il était tard et la bibliothèque était vide. Ils rassemblèrent à la fois les écrits des gérudos et leurs notes. Une fois prêts, ils sortirent de la grande pièce et Zelda, suivi de Link, alla porter silencieusement tout le matériel dans sa nouvelle chambre pour le ranger à l'abri des regards. Cela fait, elle se tourna vers l'entrée pour voir le héros qui l'y attendait.

\- Nous devrions manger, dit-il, mais je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas tant d'appétit.

\- Moi non plus, répondit-elle. Par contre, je boirais bien quelque chose de fort.

Link fronça ses sourcils et elle continua :

\- Disons que ce sera un de tes apprentissages. Comment bien terminer une journée horrible par une visite du cellier.

\- Tu plaisantes, dit le chevalier incertain.

Zelda le contourna pour sortir dans le couloir et se dirigea vers les cuisines sans l'attendre. Elle l'entendit la rattraper et eut un faible sourire en le sachant derrière. Avec le dossier des gérudos qui perturbait ses pensées, son visage se durcit. Pourquoi les guerrières du désert lui auraient transmis de telles informations ? Quel était le but de tout cela ? Elle était incapable de prouver la véracité de ses faits ni, en contrepartie, démontrer que tout était faux. Ce n'était pas juste des hommes et des femmes dans toute cette histoire. Des enfants aussi étaient impliqués. Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait eu vent de tout cela ? De ces récits de maltraitances envers des citoyennes d'Hyrule, qui s'était réfugiée à l'autre bout du monde pour ne plus subir de telles offenses. Elle pouvait visualiser les mots qui se répétaient sur les feuilles. Des histoires d'hommes violents et indécents. Le point de vue de leurs victimes. Elle avait pris connaissance de vingt rapports et elle se demanda avec inquiétude s'il y en avait d'autres. Probablement, pensa-t-elle amèrement. De plus, si la plupart des cas semblaient isolés, il y avait une forme de répétition lorsqu'on lisait certains dossiers. Ce qui lui faisait craindre quelque chose d'organisé et dans ces circonstances, cela ne dépendait pas d'elle. Ça ne dépendait déjà pas d'elle. Donc pourquoi Nabooru avait-elle choisi de lui donner ces parchemins ? Est-ce que le chancelier - l'ancien maintenant - avait eu connaissance de ces infractions ? Est-ce que le roi avait été mis au fait ?

Les deux élus franchirent les portes battantes de la cuisine et la princesse salua poliment le responsable qui à cette heure-ci nettoyait tranquillement les lieux. Elle savait, pour avoir passé énormément de temps ici dans sa jeunesse, que cet endroit à ses heures d'activités permettait d'employer trois à quatre personnes, et beaucoup plus lors de festin. Elle se dirigea vers le fond et ouvrit la porte pour laisser voir des escaliers descendants qu'elle emprunta tout en prenant le lampion accroché au mur.

\- Referme derrière toi, dit-elle au héros.

\- Es-tu certaine ? s'enquit Link. Les gens vont jaser...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle. La pièce doit rester froide. De toute façon, le cuisinier va probablement envoyer un servant prévenir la reine de notre incartade.

\- As-tu déjà fait ça ? demanda le chevalier.

Elle approuva de la tête et une fois en bas dans la chambre rectangulaire qui dégageait une légère fraicheur, elle s'arrêta devant une des étagères remplies de bouteilles. L'escalier qu'ils avaient descendu prenait tout un mur tandis que sur les trois autres avaient été installées des planches horizontales et des armoires pour ranger une quantité incroyable de récipients de verres venant de tout le royaume. Au centre se trouvait une petite table carrée de bois entourée de quatre chaises simples. Le lampion était suffisant pour éclairer la pièce et elle fit rapidement son choix en sélectionnant son vin favori.

\- Le roi m'enseigne comment bien boire depuis l'âge de treize ans, expliqua-t-elle en faisant face au héros.

Immobile au milieu, Zelda pouvait observer à la fois sa curiosité et son hésitation. Elle lui sourit doucement pour l'encourager. Il dit alors :

\- Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'alcool de toute ma vie. Même dans l'unique bar d'Elimith. Je n'ai jamais pris de vin. J'ai toujours bu de la bière.

\- Vraiment ? répliqua-t-elle surprise.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et expliqua :

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'en prenais souvent. La bière d'orge de mon ancien village est très bonne.

\- Vin des baies de la région d'Hébra, dit-elle. Le meilleur. Si c'est ta première fois, faisons en sorte que ce soit agréable.

\- Et on parle de quoi au juste ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, car la porte s'ouvrit en haut des escaliers. Elle reconnut rapidement la reine qui descendait les rejoindre. C'était impossible qu'elle eût été déjà prévenue et Zelda supposa qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu une journée misérable. Link posa un genou au sol lorsqu'elle fut en face d'eux et celle-ci dit :

\- Relevez-vous, jeune homme. La formalité n'est pas nécessaire ici.

Zelda regarda le héros se lever lentement en les observant soudainement avec discrétion. Au début, elle croyait que les gens de la haute l'indifféraient, mais avec le temps, elle avait compris que lorsqu'il était anxieux ou incertain, il prenait une posture droite et affichait un visage impassible. Elle devrait, dans un avenir proche, faire disparaître cette nervosité envers sa famille. Surtout si vraiment, ils allaient se marier un jour. Elle se força à dévier ses pensées de ce sujet et écouta la reine qui lui demanda :

\- Avez-vous encore choisi ce vin fruité d'Hébra ?

Zelda s'obligea à faire un léger sourire et répondit :

\- C'est le meilleur.

Delia soupira et se dirigea vers une armoire pour en sortir trois coupes. Elle les déposa sur la petite table et s'assit sur l'une des chaises. Zelda la rejoignit et se remémora d'autres circonstances où elle et sa mère s'étaient retrouvées ici même pour boire tout en discutant. Ce n'est pas comme si cela était fréquent, mais il y avait une certaine familiarité dans cette scène. Elle attrapa le couteau que lui tendait la reine et se tourna vers Link.

\- Essayez d'attraper, héros, sourit-elle.

Elle glissa l'ustensile sur le haut de la bouteille et le bouchon vola dans les airs. Avec un émerveillement qu'elle cacha, elle le regarda agripper vivement l'objet avec sa main gauche. Les lèvres du jeune homme se retroussèrent et la reine commenta :

\- Vous êtes incroyablement rapide, Sir Link.

Zelda rit intérieurement en voyant des teintes rouges apparaitre sur les joues de Link. Elle se détourna pour remplir les trois coupes et posa la bouteille sur la table. Attrapant deux des verres, elle se dirigea vers le chevalier et lui en tendit un qu'il prit. L'hésitation était revenue dans son regard et il observa sans bruit les deux femmes de sang royal.

\- Aux mauvais jours, dit soudainement la reine, qui nous permettent d'apprécier les meilleurs.

La princesse leva sa coupe et ferma les paupières pour boire une gorgée. Elle goûta le liquide sur sa langue avant de l'avaler. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle questionna simplement pour briser le silence :

\- Comment était-ce avec les gérudos ?

\- Désagréable, soupira Delia. Même si elles n'ont pas semblé surprises du refus de leur demande.

La souveraine observa son héritière un moment avant de l'interroger :

\- Planifiez-vous vous rendre à la cité Gérudos ?

La princesse haussa un sourcil.

\- Le roi ne vient-il pas de refuser cette demande ? répliqua-t-elle.

La reine pinça ses lèvres et son regard glissa sur le héros.

\- Saviez-vous, Sir Link, que lorsque je tente de prédire l'avenir de ma fille, je la vois entre les murailles de la forteresse de ces guerrières ?

Curieux, le chevalier en question se tourna vers la princesse et répondit simplement :

\- Non, ma reine.

La souveraine eut une moue et observa la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Zelda demeura silencieuse, ne voulant pas divulguer les histoires qu'elle et Link avaient lues aujourd'hui et qu'elle avait souhaité oublier avec l'aide d'un peu d'alcool. Cependant, pour ne plus y penser, elle savait devoir en prendre beaucoup plus que juste un peu. Sa mère soupira alors qu'elle restait muette.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous tenir à distance perpétuellement, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Le regard de la princesse se durcit, n'aimant pas l'accusation. Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'elle tentait de se protéger ? Et ce n'était plus juste elle maintenant, pensa-t-elle en songeant au parchemin des gérudos. Pourquoi placerait-elle sa confiance envers le roi et la reine alors qu'ils lui révélaient que si peu de choses ? Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dernièrement, un point la tracassait sans relâche. Elle décida d'en faire part à Delia.

\- Pourquoi le chancelier Léonard a-t-il donné sa démission ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Zelda, soupira la souveraine, je ne peux pas discuter de cela.

La princesse serra les mâchoires et sentit plus qu'elle le vit le mouvement de Link qui lui aussi était sur la défensive.

\- Où est-il ? s'enquit-elle alors.

\- Il est retourné dans sa ville natale, répondit Delia en fronçant ses sourcils.

Elle regarda Link en coin un instant et faisant de nouveau face à la reine affirma :

\- Je crois que le précédent chancelier a eu plusieurs rôles concernant un nombre de nos...

Elle eut un rire sans joie et tout en pointant Link, elle continua :

\- ...mésaventures. Je suis inquiète de savoir un tel homme en liberté.

Surtout après avoir été soupçonné de crimes graves, termina-t-elle en pensée. Elle ne pouvait dévoiler cette information sans risquer de trahir Link qui le lui avait révélé. Elle s'avança vers la reine et posa sa coupe sur la petite table.

\- J'ai peur de ce que le comte Léonard est capable d'accomplir avec toutes ses connaissances à la fois du royaume et du château, ajouta-t-elle. Honnêtement, je ne crois pas être plus en sécurité ici que partout ailleurs dans le pays, y comprit la cité des gérudos.

\- Votre père ne serait pas heureux d'entendre cela, dit lentement la reine.

\- Pourquoi le comte Léonard a-t-il donné sa démission ? répéta Zelda.

Delia les détailla un moment avant de prendre la parole :

\- Ce n'était pas du tout flagrant au début, mais je dois me ranger à l'opinion générale. Vous et Sir Link avez de plus en plus l'allure des deux élus des déesses.

Même si elle fut surprise de ce commentaire, la princesse, toujours concentrée sur la souveraine, dit :

\- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

La reine prit une gorgée de son vin et soupira longuement.

\- Le comte Léonard est celui qui avait commandé votre lit il y a presque vingt ans de cela, expliqua-t-elle lasse. Il est celui qui a encouragé votre père en faisant appel à différents soigneurs. Certains ayant des méthodes peu orthodoxes. Il y a eu d'autres petits incidents dont vous ne vous souvenez pas, ce qui est mieux ainsi. Dernièrement, il était aussi soupçonné d'avoir une part de responsabilité dans le dysfonctionnement des tours. Cependant, impossible de rassembler la moindre preuve. Si cela avait été réalisable, je l'aurais expédié sur l'île d'Aurore avec une interdiction de prendre la mer.

La reine pianota ses doigts sur la table, ses yeux perdus derrière les deux jeunes adultes.

\- Toutes ses raisons ont réussi à convaincre votre père que cet homme était trop impliqué dans tous ces incidents pour être blanc comme neige, poursuivit-elle.

À la surprise de Zelda, se fut Link qui prit la parole :

\- N'y avait-il pas un moyen de le garder sous surveillance ?

Delia le fixa et expliqua :

\- Le roi et l'ancien chancelier se connaissent depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Je dois aussi admettre que le comte Léonard a contribué à l'essor de ce royaume de différentes manières. En ces temps incertains, il ne faut pas discréditer cet homme qui reste grandement apprécier du conseil après tout son travail. Notre seule option était de discrètement forcer sa démission. Heureusement, il n'a pas débattu une telle décision et a été conciliant.

\- Si mes craintes sont infondées et qu'il n'est responsable de rien, dit lentement Zelda, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter. Par contre, dans le cas contraire, s'il est coupable d'avoir attenté à ma vie...

\- Il reste une menace, termina Delia. Je sais. Mais nous n'y pouvons rien pour l'instant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une preuve flagrante, pensa la princesse avec une moue. Ce qui permettait à l'ancien chancelier une liberté de mouvements qui pourraient leur coûter cher. Étant donné que la reine s'était enfin résolue à parler, Zelda en profita pour demander :

\- Voyez-vous quelque chose de nouveau concernant le retour de la Calamité ?

La souveraine planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille.

\- Rien, dit-elle. Avec les déplacements des troupes ennemies, nous estimons que ce sera cet automne, peut-être même avant. Les moines de Lanelle ont la certitude que l'arrivée du Fléau est pour bientôt. Avec les bokoblins et toutes les créatures semblables qui se rapprochent du centre du pays, il a de moins en moins de doutes.

Delia soupira et continua :

\- Je suis incapable de voir la journée de son retour exactement. J'aperçois des parcelles de certains jours dans la saison estivale, mais rien de significatif. Rien qui me permette de décrire avec précision quoique ce soit. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous répondre, mais c'est impossible.

La princesse enchaîna immédiatement :

\- Concernant la vision des gérudos, vous croyez que je vais me rendre là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

La reine approuva avec un léger sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ajouta-t-elle, malgré le refus de votre père, cette vision revient constamment.

\- Quand vais-je être dans la cité ?

\- Très bientôt ma fille.

La princesse fronça ses sourcils, se demandant pourquoi la souveraine aurait une telle vision avec les circonstances actuelles.

\- Nous avons été avertis par les soldats que la chef Nabooru vous avait remis un parchemin, dit Delia.

Zelda reprit la coupe qu'elle avait déposée sur la table et but lentement une gorgée tout en se décidant.

\- Je peux vous le montrer, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais nous ferions mieux d'apporter une autre bouteille.

OoOoO

\- Je dois gâcher une cérémonie, dit Zelda.

Située dans une des tours du château, elle dévisageait la créature divine des piafs qui survolait la forêt à quelques kilomètres à l'est. Au nord, le lézard mécanique des gorons était stationné à la base de la montagne de la Mort tandis qu'à l'ouest se trouvait la machine en forme d'éléphants des zoras. Au sud, le sommet du robot à l'allure d'un chameau qui bientôt appartiendrait officiellement aux hyliens était visible de son point d'observation. Elle se tourna vers son amie silencieuse derrière elle.

\- J'ai besoin de ton avis, continua la princesse.

Impa, qui la fixait, haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Vous voulez que je vous aide à saboter la cérémonie des prodiges, affirma-t-elle.

\- Laisse tomber le vouvoiement, soupira la future souveraine. Et oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour cela.

\- Es-tu sérieuse ? s'enquit l'autre avec une certaine surprise.

La princesse, le dos appuyé sur la rambarde de pierre qui délimitait la petite tour, expliqua face à la sheikah :

\- Je suis très sérieuse. Je dois bénir un chevalier qui ne mérite pas le titre de prodige à la cérémonie demain.

\- J'espère que tu ne parles pas de Link, dit lentement Impa en plissant ses yeux aux iris rouges.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua-t-elle immédiatement. Je parle de Sir Gerald à qui l'on donnera officiellement le contrôle de la créature divine qui était pour les gérudos. Je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire !

La sheikah l'observa un moment, la détaillant sans précipitation pour finalement dire :

\- Je ne vois pas comment empêcher une telle chose. Pourquoi cela te dérange-t-il tant ? Depuis des mois, nous savions que les gérudos seraient exclus de cette histoire.

\- C'est ce chevalier le problème, avoua Zelda.

Lorsque le roi lui avait expliqué qu'il y aurait une cérémonie pour annoncer officiellement les pilotes choisis pour chacune des créatures divines, elle avait été emballée par cette idée. Elle aurait la chance de discuter avec les quatre êtres qui avaient le privilège de côtoyer ces énormes monstres mécaniques. Par contre, quand elle avait appris le nom de celui qui avait été désigné pour contrôler le robot destiné aux guerrières, elle avait été choquée. Maintenant, elle comprenait la raison de ce parchemin accusant plusieurs hyliens que Nabooru lui avait remis.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me révèles pas ce qui se passe, avisa Impa.

\- Ce sont des informations confidentielles, avertit la princesse.

\- Bien entendu, répondit simplement la sheikah.

Ses idées en place, Zelda raconta :

\- Il y a quelques jours, nous avons reçu au château la visite d'une délégation de gérudos. Leur chef Nabooru en faisait partie. Elle m'a personnellement remis un parchemin décrivant les crimes commis par des soldats et quelques chevaliers. Les victimes, des gérudos et surtout des hyliennes, se cachent dans leur cité.

Plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux de son amie, elle insista :

\- Je ne peux pas dévoiler les noms de cette liste sans mettre en danger celles qui se sont réfugiées auprès des gérudos. J'en ai discuté avec la reine et elle est du même avis. Cependant, je ne peux pas laisser Sir Gerald être nommé prodige, car il est un de ces criminels.

Impa fit une moue et son regard se perdit loin derrière la princesse. Zelda se demanda si son amie avait déjà eu vent de ces histoires. Si autant de victimes se cachaient dans le désert, quelqu'un ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de la situation ? C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle en entendait parler, mais cela n'avait jamais été son rôle de s'occuper de ce genre de dossiers. La sheikah la questionna au bout d'un moment :

\- As-tu un moyen de vérifier la véracité de cette liste ?

\- Malheureusement non, soupira-t-elle. Link tente de découvrir de l'information de son côté. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a rien.

Impa claqua sa langue et dit :

\- Tu cherches à discréditer Sir Gerald en priorité.

\- Oui.

\- Cette cérémonie est une bénédiction, n'est-ce pas ?

Zelda, perplexe, plissa son front et répéta :

\- Oui.

\- Alors, assura la sheikah, si les preuves restent introuvables, tu n'as qu'à le bénir.

La princesse roula ses yeux et d'une voix exaspérée grogna :

\- C'est exactement ce que je ne veux pas faire.

\- Si cet homme est aussi mauvais que tu le crois, continua Impa, il ne pourra pas subir cette bénédiction sans réagir.

Zelda ouvrit la bouche incertaine.

\- Je ne te suis pas, dit-elle enfin.

Son amie eut un petit sourire et expliqua :

\- Ton pouvoir endigue le mal, ne sous-estime pas ses effets.

\- Tu penses qu'en bénissant ce chevalier, formula lentement la princesse, je suis capable de dévoiler sa vraie nature ?

\- Zelda, je suis surprise de t'apprendre une telle chose. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà raconté les effets de ton pouvoir sur sa personne ?

\- Quels effets mon pouvoir a sur toi ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

La sheikah eut un léger rire et questionna :

\- Te rappelles-tu de la première fois où tu m'as béni ? Nous étions dans les solives du toit de la bibliothèque.

La future souveraine sourit doucement à se souvenir et approuva.

\- Cette bénédiction m'a ouvert les yeux, continua l'autre. Depuis ce jour, j'ai toujours eu l'intime convection que je devais être là pour toi. Pour t'aider et te soutenir. Les déesses ont voulu que j'apprenne à connaître la jeune fille que tu étais et j'admets qu'à cette époque, je trouvais étrange que tu sois une princesse. Tu n'avais pas la personnalité qui allait avec ce rôle.

Devant la moue de la future souveraine, elle roula des yeux et précisa :

\- Ceci était mon opinion alors que j'étais une petite morveuse qui espérait trouver le coffre-fort du château.

\- Ça explique pourquoi ton jeu préféré était d'explorer toutes les pièces, ria Zelda tout en se remémorant cet automne lointain.

\- Bref, continua Impa, lorsque j'ai fait la promesse te t'être toujours fidèle, et ce, juste pour faire comme les chevaliers de la cour royale, je ne crois pas que je me prenais vraiment au sérieux. Toutefois, quand tu m'as béni…

Elle regarda le sol, un sourire paisible aux lèvres, et poursuivit en relevant son visage qui avait retrouvé sa fermeté habituelle :

\- Un, j'ai appris à partir de ce moment-là qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Et deux, j'ai su que je respecterais cette promesse jusqu'à ma mort. Chaque fois que je suis en contact avec ta magie, j'éprouve un bien-être qui me rappelle cela.

\- Ce n'était pas si impressionnant, maugréa Zelda un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Si ça l'était, répliqua la sheikah sans hésitation.

Impa leva son index et précisa :

\- Et j'en viens à la journée où tu as appelé le pouvoir des déesses lors de l'incident à la tour Gérudo, car cette fois-ci, c'était à un tout autre niveau.

\- Un autre niveau, répéta Zelda de plus en plus embarrassée avec la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Ce jour-là, nous étions un petit groupe et surveillions l'entrée de Lanelle. Étant entourés des montagnes, nous n'avons pas vu ton signal. Mais nous l'avons tous senti. C'était...indescriptible. Mon père a dit avoir l'impression de retomber en amour.

Avec un sourire en coin, Impa précisa :

\- Tu te souviens de mon père n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a pas plus austère.

Zelda, surprise d'entendre de tel propos, resta figée à observer la sheikah qui retrouva son sérieux.

\- L'un des hommes dans le groupe a éclaté en sanglots, continua-t-elle. Nous avons découvert que cette personne n'avait pas été bonne dans sa vie. Je ne parle pas de petites dérogations à la morale. Je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet, mais ce qui est important ici est que même si tu étais à des dizaines, voire une centaine de kilomètres, il en a ressenti l'effet. Et contrairement aux restes d'entre nous, il a mal réagi. Donc, à ta place, je ne gâcherais pas cette cérémonie. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller jusque-là. Assure-toi de bien bénir chacun des prodiges et si quelque chose cloche, aucun d'entre eux ne pourra le camoufler.

Incertaine, la princesse observa son amie en réfléchissant à ces paroles surprenantes.

\- Tu sembles sûre de ces propos, dit lentement Zelda.

\- À si courte échéance, remarqua Impa pensive, à moins que ton chevalier personnel ne trouve quelque chose, ce sera très dur d'annuler cette cérémonie. Si jamais Sir Gerald réagit mal à ton pouvoir, tu dois t'attendre à ce que cela provoque un scandale. Es-tu préparée à un tel dénouement ?

\- Je ne suis préparée à rien du tout, maugréa la princesse.

Plus fort, elle reprit :

\- J'aurais aimé une autre solution, mais…

Elle haussa les épaules comme surprise de sa décision :

\- Je te fais confiance. Si tu crois que mon pouvoir permettra de dévoiler la vraie nature de cet homme alors je tente le tout pour le tout.

\- Sois prudente, dit Impa pensive. On ne sait pas qu'elle sera sa réaction. Je ne pourrai pas rester à tes côtés pendant la cérémonie. Pas avec la méfiance que la population a envers mon peuple depuis le dernier incident avec notre technologie.

Zelda eut un regard désolé en direction de son amie, qui haussa les épaules doucement, montrant par là qu'elles n'y pouvaient rien. La princesse essaya de ne pas penser au destin qui s'acharnait contre les sheikahs et indiqua :

\- Link va être tout près lors de la bénédiction.

En passant une main sur son visage, elle continua :

\- As-tu entendu la rumeur ?

\- J'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs, répliqua l'autre en soulevant un sourcil.

\- Celle concernant les deux centaléos ?

Impa approuva lentement et dit :

\- Pendant l'incident de la tour Gérudo, le héros aurait tué deux de ces monstres en moins d'une minute. Le premier en glissant sous lui pour lui ouvrir le poitrail et le second en grimpant sur son dos pour l'égorger. Il aurait ensuite tranquillement massacré une centaine de bokoblins.

\- Comment as-tu eu autant de détails ? s'écria la princesse hébétée. Il ne me raconte pratiquement rien !

Elle grogna et poursuivit en balayant l'air de sa main :

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que depuis que cette rumeur circule, c'est comme si tous les comtes, les lords - en fait tout le monde - avaient peur de s'approcher de moi. C'est encore pire quand Link est à mes côtés.

Ce qui, pensa-t-elle, l'arrangeait énormément. Même si elle n'osait pas l'avouer à son amie.

\- C'est peut-être vrai, observa Impa, mais je crois que c'est à cause d'une autre rumeur.

La future souveraine fronça ses sourcils et demanda :

\- Quelle autre rumeur ?

\- Celle où Sir Link aurait menacé le comte Charles d'une mort affreuse s'il vous regardait de manière un tant soit peu indécente.

Zelda éclata de rire, mais perdit son sourire en constatant le visage sérieux de son amie.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Ce qui, poursuivit Impa en l'ignorant, nous amène à la troisième rumeur.

Devant le silence hébété de la future souveraine, elle continua :

\- On raconte que le héros, élu de l'épée légendaire, est follement amoureux de la princesse d'Hyrule, réincarnation de la déesse Hylia.

Zelda sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenté ainsi que l'énergie familière qui lui chatouilla le bout des doigts. Elle cacha rapidement ses mains dans son dos. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de préparer Link, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Si cette rumeur circulait, le roi et la reine l'apprendraient tôt ou tard. Il était certain qu'elle devrait répondre à leurs questions sans leur mentir et si elle avouait ses projets concernant son chevalier, celui-ci était voué à passer sous leurs analyses. C'était encore trop tôt, tout allait trop vite. La sheikah poursuivit en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds :

\- Beaucoup de spéculations circulent concernant le choix de la princesse, mais il semblerait que personne ne s'accorde sur le dénouement.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent un long moment. Devant le silence de Zelda, Impa déclara finalement :

\- Je voulais te prévenir. Si Sir Link ne fait pas partie de tes choix, il faudrait peut-être lui mettre une muselière.

Avec un sourire moqueur, elle ajouta :

\- Il effraie ses concurrents.

Zelda ne put s'empêcher de rire à la plaisanterie tout en se disant qu'elle devait discuter de cela avec le jeune homme. Le préparer à ce qui allait se produire lorsque le roi et la reine auraient vent de ces propos. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Toutefois, si ça l'était, pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé ? À moins que sa mère fût tellement obnubilée par cette prédiction d'elle avec une gérudo qu'elle en ignore son chevalier.

\- Cette rumeur, dit-elle lentement. Es-tu certaine d'avoir bien entendu ?

\- Oui, répondit Impa. Pourquoi caches-tu tes mains derrière ton dos ?

\- Quoi ?

Elle replaça ses bras devant elle posément en regardant son amie avec un visage neutre.

\- Tu as un comportement…différent, dit la sheikah.

\- Je ne t'ai pas manqué de respect ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Non, pas du tout.

Impa réfléchit un moment avant de dire :

\- Tu es plus hermétique.

\- Je…je ne suis pas sûre de te comprendre, hésita la princesse.

\- J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à savoir ce que tu penses, expliqua l'autre. Pourtant, je suis habituellement douée pour lire les gens.

Elle regarda au ciel en soupirant :

\- Je crois que c'est une bonne chose. Tu vas être reine. Ce n'est pas une situation où on peut être un livre ouvert. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas un des effets du sanctuaire de renaissance.

\- Le quoi ? demanda Zelda surprise.

\- Sur le Grand Plateau, la machine qui t'a soigné porte maintenant ce nom.

Qui a choisi ce terme ? songea-t-elle excédée. C'était sûrement en lien avec le fait que tout le monde croyait qu'elle était revenue d'entre les morts pour protéger le royaume. Elle ne pouvait pas commenter toutefois, car cette machine permettait aux sheikahs d'avoir une reconnaissance malgré toutes les mésaventures reliées à leur technologie.

\- Beaucoup sont sur les nerfs, enchaîna Impa. Avec les monstres qui rôdent partout dans le royaume, il devient difficile de faire un travail de protection efficace.

\- La cérémonie de demain est un moyen de redonner espoir à tous les peuples, s'empressa d'expliquer la princesse. Les gérudos ont reçu une invitation et malgré tout ce qui est arrivé, quelques-unes des leurs sont demeurées ici pour les représenter.

Impa pinça ses lèvres en réflexion.

\- Avec ce que tu viens de me raconter concernant Sir Gerald, c'est surprenant. Soit, elles oublient leurs orgueils ou elles s'attendent à un revirement de situation. Lors de l'incident de la tour, tu étais avec deux d'entre elles, n'est-ce pas ?

Zelda approuva.

\- Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'elles ont ressenti alors qu'elles étaient si près de toi lorsque tu as utilisé ton pouvoir.

\- C'est angoissant d'avoir une telle emprise avec cette magie, dit doucement la princesse.

\- Je ne te vois pas t'en servir à mauvais escient, affirma Impa. De plus, pour vaincre la Calamité, tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie. N'aie pas peur d'influencer qui que ce soit.

\- On raconte que la déesse Hylia était d'une beauté incroyable. Que tous les hommes et les femmes tombaient sous son charme à sa vue. Cependant, elle était si inatteignable qu'elle effrayait la majorité d'entre eux et qu'à cause de cela, même si on la louait, on la craignait tout autant.

Elle fit une grimace et dit à son amie :

\- Je ne veux pas être représentée ainsi. Et avec ce que tu viens de me raconter…

\- Je ne m'inquièterais pas pour cela à ta place, affirma l'autre. Après la cérémonie de demain, nous en rediscuterons. Je suis certaine qu'à ce moment-là, toutes ces craintes se seront envolées.

\- D'accord, dit la princesse malgré ses angoisses à ce sujet.

Elle tenta sa chance en demandant :

\- Crois-tu que ta mère aurait le temps de me montrer le fonctionnement du module de...

\- Zelda, gronda Impa. J'étais à côté de toi lorsque la reine t'a interdit d'aller dans la cour royale étudier ses robots.

\- Je serais entourée de soldats, maugréa-t-elle en s'avançant vers les escaliers de la tour.

\- Ce n'est pas de mon ressort, affirma Impa en la suivant. De plus, il y a trop de visiteurs pour le moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai besoin de te le rappeler.

Parce qu'elle se comportait comme une enfant, se morigéna la princesse silencieusement. Même si elle en doutait, elle souhaita avoir la possibilité d'étudier les robots avec Pru'ha avant le départ des sheikahs.

* * *

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 19 avril 2019.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Le long week-end a été très productif. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je publie les 3 derniers chapitres ! Merci OnyxSeele et Zergath pour vos commentaires ! J'espère que la fin va vous plaire, vous et tous ceux qui se sont rendus jusqu'ici ! Bonne lecture :)**

17

Link marchait d'un bon pas vers le château quand il fut interpelé par Hergo. À contrecoeur, il changea de direction et alla à la rencontre du chevalier qui était accompagné de deux gérudos. La cérémonie d'aujourd'hui avait été organisée à la dernière minute et cela se voyait. Il venait tout juste de quitter les quartiers généraux où le commandant Lafrel lui avait brièvement donné ses ordres, qui consistaient à rester à moins d'un mètre de la princesse à chaque moment de la bénédiction. Un point positif était que la célébration aurait lieu à l'intérieur et que seul un nombre limité de personnes aurait la permission d'y assister. Ce matin, une courte répétition avait été prévue et il devait rejoindre Zelda pour y participer. Il se demandait pourquoi Sir Lafrel l'avait rencontré. Le commandant lui avait expliqué de nouveau son rôle qu'il connaissait par coeur. Link aurait déjà pu être au côté de la princesse au lieu de perdre de précieuses minutes à courir dans la cour royale.

\- Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, dit Hergo une fois qu'ils furent face à face.

Il pointa la plus petite des deux femmes dont la ressemblance avec la soigneuse Kotake était frappante. Comme il s'en doutait, le chevalier déclara :

\- Voici Koumé.

\- Je suis la sœur jumelle de Kotake, dit-elle en souriant. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu la chance d'être présentés, car je suis restée à la tour lors de l'incident, l'hiver dernier.

Link répondit poliment à sa salutation et Hergo poursuivit en regardant la plus grande des femmes :

\- Voici Beterah.

\- Nous nous sommes brièvement croisés, dit l'imposante guerrière. Peut-être te souviens-tu de ma fille, Riju, qui a pris soin de la princesse pendant la traversée du désert ?

Link se remémora cette fameuse course en morse. Zelda avait été inconsciente pendant la majeure partie du trajet. Il se rappelait de l'adolescente qui l'avait retenue sur le brancard improvisé pendant ce voyage. S'il avait trouvé le moyen de transport dangereux, surtout dans de telles circonstances, il avait été étonné de la vitesse. Il s'était vaguement promis un jour de réessayer ce sport populaire chez les habitants du désert, si l'occasion se présentait.

\- Nous voulions simplement savoir si la princesse avait lu le parchemin que notre chef lui avait remis, énonça Koumé en perdant son sourire.

Le héros crispa sa mâchoire et Beterah qui l'observait approuva :

\- Je devine que tu l'as lu. J'en déduis donc qu'elle en a pris connaissance elle aussi.

\- Pourquoi ce Sir Gerald est-il nommé prodige alors ? gronda Koumé en direction de Link.

Il se défendit rapidement en éludant :

\- Je ne prends pas les décisions. Je peux toutefois confirmer que la princesse va vérifier la culpabilité de cet homme.

\- Comment ? répliqua immédiatement la plus petite des gérudos.

\- Koumé, l'avertit Beterah.

\- En le bénissant, dit simplement le blond.

Les deux femmes ainsi que Hergo, qui était resté silencieux, le regardèrent surpris. Link se prosterna légèrement et dit :

\- D'autres responsabilités m'attendent, je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

Il se détourna au même moment où Koumé s'insurgeait :

\- Une minute, jeune…

Link ne se retourna pas en entendant le trio discuté entre eux et il s'empressa de nouveau vers le château. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. S'il n'avait jamais rencontré Sir Gerald auparavant, la lecture de ses crimes était gravée dans sa mémoire. Si ça n'avait été de lui, il n'aurait pas laissé Zelda s'approcher de cet homme. Son front plissé d'inquiétude, il s'arrêta surpris quand Médolie atterrit subitement devant lui.

\- La princesse est amenée à l'infirmerie, dit-elle précipitamment.

\- Que…

\- Nous avions commencé la répétition sans toi, expliqua-t-elle vivement. Pour faire un exemple, elle a béni le prodige…hum…Sir Gerald, je crois ? Et il l'a attaquée ! Scaff m'a dit d'aller te chercher…

Link n'attendit pas la suite et courut dans le château sous les regards surpris des gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée. S'il ne remarqua pas de commotion à proprement parler, il croisa un soldat qui ralentit à sa hauteur. Il reconnut Kafei.

\- Quelque chose est arrivé dans la grande salle ! La princesse était amenée à l'infirmerie, tu devrais y aller ! dit-il au héros sans s'arrêter.

Link serra les dents en continuant sa course. Pourquoi avait-elle pris la décision de bénir ce criminel sans lui ? Elle lui avait parlé de ce plan, mais elle était censée l'attendre ! Et pourquoi ce chevalier avait-il réagi aussi agressivement ? Ils voulaient une preuve, et bien maintenant il l'avait ! ragea le jeune homme. Mais à quel prix ? Avec des pensées orageuses, il aboutit finalement à destination et passa les gardes à l'entrée qui restèrent impassibles. Elle était assise sur un lit et il blanchit en voyant le sang au niveau de son abdomen ainsi que sur ses cuisses. En deux enjambées, il fut devant elle, faisant sursauter la reine qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Link, je vais bien ! s'empressa de dire Zelda en l'apercevant. On m'a légèrement éraflé le bras.

\- Bel euphémisme, ma fille, soupira la souveraine à côté. J'utiliserais le terme largement entaillé plutôt. Vous avez été chanceuse d'avoir eu le prodige Darunia tout près pour empêcher cet homme de faire plus de dégâts.

\- Mère, maugréa la princesse.

Et se tournant vers Link, elle précisa :

\- Je vais avoir besoin de quelques points de suture et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? gronda-t-il en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Sa robe était tachée de manière assurément irréparable et on avait coupé la manche du côté droit jusqu'à son épaule. Il pouvait ainsi voir le bandage, lui aussi sali en partie par son sang, qu'elle portait sur presque toute la longueur de son bras et qui reposait sur des coussins surélevés à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai décidé de bénir Sir Gerald immédiatement, dit-elle posément.

\- Tu étais censé m'attendre, grogna-t-il tout bas malgré la reine qui écoutait juste à côté.

\- C'était l'occasion parfaite, essaya-t-elle de le convaincre. Il n'y avait que les prodiges avec, tout au plus, une dizaine de personnes. Si cela s'était produit pendant la cérémonie, il y aurait eu un scandale et…

\- Et j'aurais été présent pour éviter que tu finisses découpée en morceaux ! grommela Link.

Zelda éclata de rire à sa surprise et la reine posa une main sur l'épaule du héros.

\- Elle a dû prendre une boisson pour enlever toute sensation de douleur, lui dit-elle.

\- Désolé, dit la princesse en retrouvant son sérieux. Je me sens bizarre. Bien, mais bizarre.

\- Encore quelques minutes, dit le Maître Mikael qui s'était approché, et je pourrai commencer à coudre.

Link dévisagea le vieil homme qui déposa un plateau sur une table à côté. Il tira une chaise tout près du lit et annonça :

\- Vous allez devoir vous étendre Votre Altesse. Vous détendre et ne plus bouger pendant cette opération. Si la boisson a enlevé la douleur, la sensation risque d'être désagréable.

\- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il en retourne, dit la reine en contournant le chevalier.

Et en direction de Link, elle ordonna sur le bout des lèvres :

\- Restez avec elle.

Il approuva et revint à l'observation de la princesse qui s'était allongée sur son dos. Le soigneur enleva doucement le bandage et Link serra les poings en découvrant l'entaille profonde qui partait juste en dessous du poignet et se terminait au niveau du coude. Il remarqua plus loin l'apprenti qui, s'il leur jetait quelques regards, se contentait de travailler dans le coin de la pièce où, comme dans son souvenir, un laboratoire était aménagé près de la fenêtre. Hormis les deux gardes à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, personne n'était visible.

\- Je crois l'avoir vu pleurer, dit soudainement Zelda.

Link dévisagea la princesse qui l'observait alors que le soigneur préparait son matériel. Le héros tira une chaise située près du mur jusqu'au lit et y prit place.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il en approchant son visage.

\- Sir Gerald, répondit-elle. Je l'ai touché.

Elle fronça ses sourcils et continua tout bas :

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un contact physique avec la personne, mais je voulais m'assurer que…

Elle voulait vérifier la nature de cet homme, devina Link silencieusement.

\- Je l'ai senti, murmura-t-elle. Comme un vide. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise sensation.

Elle hésita avant de reprendre :

\- Non, c'est faux. Je me suis sentie mal. J'ai croisé son regard et je suis presque certaine d'avoir vu une larme. Mon pouvoir l'a affecté.

Elle semblait surprise et Link se demanda pourquoi, après tout ce temps, cela l'étonnait encore.

\- Je suis prêt, dit Maître Mikael. Avant toute chose, éprouvez-vous une douleur ?

Link grimaça en fixant le soigneur qui piqua le bras de la princesse avec une aiguille. Elle sourit en contemplant la réaction du chevalier et répondit :

\- Je ne sens rien, mais je vous confirme que je ne regarderai pas. Avertissez-moi lorsque vous aurez terminé.

Toujours en observant Link, elle poursuivit :

\- Darunia et le Yunobo étaient tout près. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Sir Gerald aurait tenté quelque chose d'aussi téméraire avec deux gorons énormes à mes côtés. Le roi Mikau, le chef Scaff et Médolie étaient là et ont tout vu. Nous devons retourner à la grande salle dès que possible.

\- Laissons Maître Mikael te recoudre, dit Link calmement. Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas en train de te vider de ton sang.

\- J'ai appliqué un onguent hémostatique sur la plaie, déclara tranquillement le vieil homme.

\- Une crème pour arrêter les hémorragies, expliqua la princesse devant le regard interrogateur du héros.

\- Je crois que j'aurais deviné, dit-il.

\- Restez immobile, Votre Altesse, l'avertit le soigneur quand celle-ci eut un léger rire.

Elle détourna ses yeux vers le plafond et soupira en le fixant. Link se redressa sur sa chaise et observa les alentours pendant qu'on apportait les soins à la blessée. Lorsque Maître Mikael eut terminé, et ce, sans soutirer une plainte de Zelda, l'apprenti vint prendre le relai. Il nettoya la plaie, appliqua un onguent et finalement, mit méticuleusement un bandage autour. Une servante était arrivée entre-temps, une robe dans ses bras, et attendait patiemment un peu plus loin. Quand enfin la princesse put quitter son lit, Link se leva à sa suite et la soutint en la voyant chanceler.

\- L'effet de la boisson devrait se dissiper d'ici deux heures environ, dit Maître Mikael à côté de l'apprenti.

Zelda s'était tournée vers la nouvelle venue et l'interrogea :

\- Est-ce la reine qui vous envoie ?

\- Et le roi, Votre Altesse, répondit la femme d'âge mûr. Ses majestés requièrent votre présence dans les plus brefs délais.

La princesse approuva et déclara :

\- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

La servante s'avança et Link se déplaça pour qu'elle prenne le relai. Les deux femmes allèrent dans la pièce d'à côté et le héros en profita pour demander :

\- Ne devrait-elle pas rester allonger un moment ?

\- Bien entendu, soupira Maître Mikael. Dès que cela sera possible, elle devra retourner à sa chambre pour pouvoir s'y reposer. Elle semble plutôt bien aller, mais c'est seulement à cause de la boisson que je lui ai donné. Quand l'effet aura disparu, il est certain qu'elle va ressentir des élancements. Si vous constatez son inconfort, revenez ici et je vous procurerai quelques antalgiques pour atténuer la douleur.

Il précisa avec un léger sourire :

\- La princesse se plaint rarement dans ses situations alors si vous remarquez quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.

Link eut une moue et attendit Zelda qui apparut quelques minutes plus tard dans une nouvelle robe. Cette fois-ci, sans le soutien de la servante. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre et à part son teint un peu blanchâtre, rien ne laissait croire qu'elle eut été attaquée il y avait à peine une heure. En direction des soigneurs, elle déclara :

\- Merci à vous deux pour votre aide.

Le maître eut un petit sourire et l'apprenti rougit sans que la princesse le remarque. Elle prit naturellement le bras de Link et dit :

\- Allons-y.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et passèrent les deux gardes qui les suivirent en gardant une distance de quelques mètres. Il aperçut le regard qu'elle lui lança en constatant les soldats derrière elle, mais ne commenta pas. À la place, elle murmura :

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répliqua-t-il doucement.

Et il ajouta :

\- Peut-être un peu, mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Elle soupira et avoua juste avant qu'ils arrivent aux portes de la grande salle :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant. Et ça me rend nerveuse.

Quand ils entrèrent, elle avait retrouvé un masque impassible. Ils avancèrent d'un bon pas vers le petit attroupement au centre de la pièce. Les trois prodiges étaient toujours là et s'empressèrent de vérifier l'état de santé de la princesse. Le roi et la reine observèrent leur fille sans laisser transparaître leurs inquiétudes pendant qu'elle rassurait la ronde posément. Le chef Scaff ainsi que celui des gorons, Yunobo, étaient aussi dans la salle. Sir Lafrel, avec qui Link venait tout juste de s'entretenir de la sécurité de la réincarnation de la déesse, était présent à côté des souverains. Le prêtre Rauru arriva sur ses entrefaites et les gardes fermèrent les portes en restant à l'extérieur.

\- Nous sommes ici pour discuter de la suite des évènements, dit simplement le roi pour entamer cette rencontre exceptionnelle.

C'était bien la première fois que Link assistait à un rassemblement de ce genre. Habituellement, le souverain faisait appel à ses conseillers pour toute prise de décision importante. Il savait que Zelda prenait part à la plupart de ses réunions, mais lui n'avait jamais pu y participer jusqu'à maintenant. Être ici, entouré des chefs de presque tous les peuples, auraient été intimidants s'il n'avait pas connu chacun d'entre eux personnellement.

\- Nous avons quatre créatures divines et seulement trois prodiges excluant Sir Link, continua le roi. Mon choix de nommer un hylien pour la quatrième s'est avéré mauvais. De plus, certaines révélations ont été faites accusant plusieurs de mes soldats. Je suis donc dans l'obligation de retarder cette cérémonie pour étudier ce dossier. Avant de prendre une nouvelle décision, et étant donné votre présence ici, je voulais demander à chacun d'entre vous votre opinion sur le sujet. Avant cela, Sir Lafrel ?

Le commandant, d'un signe de tête, expliqua la situation :

\- L'interrogatoire de Sir Gerald est toujours en cours et j'ai peu d'informations. Nous cherchons à savoir si son seul crime a été d'attaquer la princesse où s'il a des antécédents. Ses propos sont décousus jusqu'à maintenant, mais il aurait accusé d'autres soldats de différentes infractions. Ce qui est certain, c'est que tous les noms énumérés devront passer au peigne fin.

Link devina le regard de la reine à la fois sur lui et sur Zelda, qui avait replié son bras blessé sur son ventre. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et elle lui fit un minuscule sourire pour le rassurer.

\- Le temps, dit soudaine la souveraine, est ce qui nous manque.

Yunobo approuva et ajouta :

\- Moi et mes frères réussissons à empêcher l'avancement des troupes ennemies dans les montagnes, mais ce ne sera pas éternel.

\- Nous avons le même problème, affirma le roi des zoras. Les soldats d'Akkala nous aident à fortifier les défenses au nord, mais nous peinons à stopper les monstres au sud. Les sheikahs protègent l'accès de Lanelle en priorité, mais le fleuve plus haut reste souvent sans surveillance.

\- La région d'Hébra grouille de ces créatures, dit le chef Scaff. Ils ne réussissent pas à atteindre nos terres, mais c'est, selon moi, simplement qu'ils attendent le moment propice.

\- C'est ce que nous pensons aussi, dit Yunobo approuvé par son semblable Darunia.

\- La Calamité est en train de positionner ses pions, commenta le roi des zoras.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ajouta :

\- Malgré tous nos efforts pour arrêter leurs progressions, les monstres sont de plus en plus nombreux.

\- Ils se regroupent, continua Sir Lafrel, tout en restant bien cachés dans des lieux difficilement accessibles. Je crains le moment où ils convergeront tous vers le centre d'Hyrule. Selon les rapports de nos éclaireurs, leurs mouvements présagent avec de plus en plus de certitudes cette éventualité.

\- Nous allons être attaqués de tous les côtés, dit Scaff.

\- Tous les peuples vont devoir participer à la défense du royaume, annonça Médolie.

Et à la surprise du groupe, elle ajouta :

\- Y compris les gérudos.

Link observa le roi qui resta impassible.

\- Elle a raison, déclara Yunobo. Sur la terre ferme, leur habilité au combat est indiscutable.

Sans prendre la parole, Mikau approuva.

\- À l'heure actuelle, je ne peux pas inclure les gérudos, avoua le roi. Nabooru, leur chef, a enfreint la loi et le vote a été unanime dans le conseil concernant la créature divine.

\- Je comprends que ce sujet est délicat, dit soudainement Rauru.

L'attention du groupe maintenant sur le prêtre, celui-ci poursuivit :

\- Toutefois, nous devons nous concentrer sur le retour imminent du Fléau. N'importe qui peut enfreindre la loi, que ce soit pour une bonne ou une mauvaise raison. Nous sommes actuellement face à la fin de notre monde. Nous ne devons pas nous laisser distraire par les erreurs de certains de nos pairs. Nous devons être unifiés pour défendre le royaume. Chacun d'entre nous, peu importe sa provenance et ses opinions, devra faire confiance en son voisin si nous voulons avoir une chance contre ce qui risque d'arriver.

Un silence approbateur envahit la salle et si Link suivait la conversation, son attention était sur la princesse à ses côtés qui observait calmement un point invisible au centre de leur cercle. Son bras valide toujours autour du sien, il remarqua son mouvement juste avant qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- Si nous voulons être équitables envers tous les peuples, affirma-t-elle, je dois me rendre dans la cité du désert. Les gérudos ont aussi droit à la bénédiction de la déesse.

Les traits sur le visage du roi se creusèrent. La reine regarda sa fille avec une moue incertaine. Sir Lafrel avisa :

\- En toute connaissance de cause, je ne peux pas donner mon accord à un tel voyage. La route n'est pas sûre et votre sécurité risque d'être compromise. Le nombre de mes soldats est déjà insuffisant pour protéger efficacement le royaume. De plus, avec l'incident de la tour Gérudo, je vous supplie fortement de ne pas utiliser la technologie sheikah pour vous déplacer.

\- Je ne peux pas vous autoriser à vous rendre là-bas, dit le souverain en direction de sa fille.

Elle approuva doucement et Link perçut lorsque ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Je peux amener la princesse dans le désert avec Rudania, dit le prodige des gorons.

En voyant les regards interrogateurs, il précisa en souriant à pleine dent :

\- Rudania, ma créature divine. La princesse ne craint rien sur un robot de cette taille.

\- Je crois qu'à bord de ma créature divine, elle serait encore plus en sécurité, dit Médolie avec plaisanterie en direction de Darunia. La voie des airs reste la plus simple !

\- Je voudrais bien offrir mes services, dit le zora, mais je préfère éviter d'aller dans le désert. Par contre, je suis d'accord avec cette idée.

\- Je vais devoir réfléchir, dit posément le roi devant la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Sans laisser aux prodiges le temps de débattre, il se redressa imperceptiblement et annonça :

\- Merci d'avoir tous donné votre opinion sur le sujet. Je m'excuse de nouveau pour les derniers évènements et vous tiendrai informer pour la suite.

Avec un hochement de tête en direction de Sir Lafrel, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce.

\- Que crois-tu qu'il va arriver ? demanda Link tout bas.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle.

Il fut dans l'impossibilité de poser plus ample question, les prodiges et leurs compagnons s'avançant vers eux.

OoOoO

Link percevait les vibrations de l'énorme machine en forme d'oiseau sous ses pieds. Le bruit constant des nombreuses hélices était maintenant familier tout comme le fait d'être à plus d'une centaine de mètres du sol. Lui et Zelda avaient visité la créature divine de fond en comble dès qu'ils étaient montés à bord, sous le rire de Médolie qui leur avait expliqué le fonctionnement avec un plaisir évident. L'attention de la princesse avait ensuite été accaparée par les détails techniques. Sa tablette sheikah était devenue un outil primordial pour comprendre les codes utilisés qui permettaient à une telle structure de voler. Il avait dû l'accompagner dans sa recherche des modules qui contrôlaient cette construction incroyable. Surtout, il l'avait, à plusieurs reprises, défendue de prendre des risques, car obnubilée par cette technologie, elle en oubliait presque qu'ils n'étaient plus au sol et qu'un faux pas pouvait lui être fatal. Certains modules étaient difficilement accessibles, ce qui n'empêchait pas Zelda de vouloir les atteindre. Heureusement, dans ces situations, Médolie était venue à leurs aides.

Après quelques heures de ce manège, il pouvait enfin soupirer, la princesse ayant choisi de s'accorder une pause dans ses recherches. Toutefois, pendant que tous les deux profitaient du soleil sur le dos de la créature divine, il eut amplement le temps de se rappeler la raison première de leur présence ici. Ce voyage avait pour but de se rendre à la cité Gérudo pour que la future souveraine puisse donner sa bénédiction au peuple des guerrières. Lorsque Zelda lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, elle-même surprise par la décision du roi moins d'une semaine après le fiasco avec Sir Gerald, l'angoisse que quelque chose tourne mal l'avait immédiatement hanté. Il détestait abandonner la princesse même pendant ses tâches les plus ordinaires. Chaque jour, il se dépêchait d'accomplir son entraînement, ses pensées toujours avec la jeune femme dans le château, souhaitant qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il savait que cela frôlait l'obsession, mais les derniers évènements l'avaient rendu paranoïaque. C'était comme si chaque situation devenait un danger potentiel. Il s'était même mis à prier avec la princesse pour lui éviter d'être seule dans cette chapelle. Rauru souriait sans commenter quand il prenait place à l'entrée de la pièce, sur le banc de bois, pour surveiller les allées et venues, pendant que Zelda s'installait à l'avant pour sa dévotion quotidienne. De plus, la jeune femme se moquait de lui depuis qu'il s'était endormi et qu'elle avait dû le réveiller, car - selon ses dires - ses ronflements l'avaient dérangée au point d'être incapable de demeurer concentrer. Encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait si elle avait inventé cela juste pour rire ou si c'était vrai. À sa prochaine visite, il devait impérativement questionner sa famille à savoir s'il était si bruyant pendant son sommeil. Même s'il était pratiquement sûr qu'ils en profiteraient pour le mener en bateau avant de lui dévoiler la vérité.

Pour le moment, la cause principale de ses inquiétudes était qu'il allait devoir se séparer de la princesse alors qu'elle allait être dans une cité qu'elle n'avait jamais vue et entourée de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cela enclenchait toutes les alarmes dans son cerveau. Le roi avait accepté les critères des gérudos, ce qui signifiait que sa fille n'aurait aucune garde rapprochée. Ce qui l'excluait lui automatiquement. Il avait été - et l'était encore - totalement paniqué par cette nouvelle.

Zelda lâcha une plainte de dégoût ce qui fit que Link stoppa ses réflexions en même temps que l'observation distraite du magnifique paysage. Il se tourna pour faire face la princesse qui, assise sur le sol, avait enlevé le bandage entourant son bras et passait délicatement un linge propre pour nettoyer autour de la plaie.

\- C'est rouge, dit-elle en regardant les points de suture, mais cela ne semble pas enflé.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été préférable de faire cela une fois chez les gérudos ? dit-il les yeux plissés à cause du vent qui soufflait fort à cette altitude.

Même s'il était derrière un mur sur la partie centrale du robot, il percevait facilement les éléments, que ce soit le soleil qui réchauffait sa peau découverte ou encore la puissante brise qui faisait danser les mèches libres de ses cheveux sur son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas qu'elle sera mon accueil et je veux être certaine d'avoir pu le changer une fois aujourd'hui, dit Zelda.

Elle fouilla dans une grande sacoche à ses côtés et en sortit une bande immaculée qu'elle plaça sur l'entaille de son avant-bras droit. Link s'empressa de s'avancer pour reprendre le bandage et il s'accroupit pour l'enrouler autour de la blessure.

\- Maître Mikael m'a averti de bien faire attention aux infections, précisa la princesse en l'observant. Serre un peu plus, sinon il ne tiendra pas.

\- Ça fait mal ?

\- Non. J'ai quelques élancements seulement. Rien au point d'en être inconfortable.

Link termina son travail sans commenter et Zelda agrafa le tissu avec de minuscules pinces. Elle replaça la manche de sa robe par-dessus et rangea la vieille bande. Finalement, elle sortit sa tablette sheikah.

\- Tu ne vas pas encore lire ce programme, soupira le chevalier en se redressant.

\- Mais c'est fascinant ! répliqua-t-elle avec une excitation mal contenue.

\- Nous sommes sur un gigantesque robot volant et tu ne vas même pas profiter du paysage ? questionna le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil.

\- Soit, maugréa-t-elle en se levant. Tu veux regarder le paysage. Soyons productifs. Que dirais-tu de réviser les lois et devoirs des citoyens tout en admirant le royaume ?

\- C'est un coup bas, répliqua-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle rit doucement et se perdit dans l'observation du ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes. Malgré l'impression qu'il était et serait inapte dans ce rôle, Zelda n'avait pas abandonné à faire de lui un futur dirigeant. Tous les jours, elle trouvait un peu de temps pour lui énumérer toutes les responsabilités qui l'attendaient. Il était surpris chaque fois qu'elle arrivait avec un nouveau livre à lire, une explication sur les tâches qu'il aurait pendant un festin ou encore, l'apprentissage des pas d'une danse. Dans son village, on lui avait enseigné à giguer comme tout le monde. Maintenant, il devait connaître la valse, car chez les gens de la haute, c'était la mode. Il ne se plaignait pas. Il adorait danser avec Zelda. Dans ces rares moments, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans un des petits salons du château, elle chantait que pour eux tout en lui montrant les pas. Lui, les bras autour de sa taille fine, il pensait que ça - juste ça - valait l'effort de mémoriser toutes les lois et le fonctionnement du royaume. C'était surprenant, de voir le temps qu'elle lui consacrait et lui prouvait que oui, il avait pris la bonne décision en la choisissant. Il l'imita et contempla le ciel sans nuages. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua tout autour d'eux, plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas, le paysage de sable qui les entourait. La cité des Gérudos était visible, tout comme le populaire bazar Assek qui était situé à mi-chemin entre l'entrée du désert et la ville des femmes guerrières. Son inquiétude revint au galop.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas plus nerveuse, dit-il en faisant face à la princesse. Je ne pourrai pas être avec toi. Comment vais-je te protéger ?

\- Tout va bien aller, dit-elle en s'approchant pour tapoter sa joue affectueusement. Heureusement, grâce à cette bénédiction, nous avons une chance d'unir tous les peuples.

\- Tu vas être seule dans cette cité pendant deux jours, dit-il en attrapant sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Je vais être entourée de guerrières.

\- Que tu ne connais pas, précisa-t-il le front plissé d'incertitude.

\- Tu n'avais pas ces craintes lors de nos visites avec les autres races.

\- J'étais avec toi.

\- Tu ne seras pas loin, l'encouragea-t-elle.

\- Mais il va avoir un mur de plusieurs mètres nous séparant.

Avec ses doigts libres, elle enlaça leurs deux mains liées et appela son pouvoir. Il soupira en ressentant l'énergie familière.

\- Ça va mieux ? dit-elle patiemment.

\- Je voudrais être le méchant dans cette histoire, maugréa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Car je pourrais te kidnapper, t'enfermer dans un endroit secret et te garder à mes côtés à jamais.

Avec un sourire en coin, elle affirma :

\- Fait cela et je te promets d'être la plus insupportable des prisonnières.

Il haussa un sourcil et enchaîna :

\- Toi ? Insupportable ?

\- Je suis certaine que j'arriverais à trouver quelque chose pour te faire perdre la tête.

\- N'est-ce pas une habilité inhérente à toutes les femmes ? Faire perdre la tête aux hommes ?

Prétendant être courroucée, elle lâcha ses mains et se recula.

\- Vous ne méritez pas la bénédiction des déesses, Sir Link.

\- Je ne veux pas ta bénédiction, répliqua-t-il en faisant deux grands pas dans sa direction pour la prendre par la taille. Je te veux, simplement toi, dans un endroit sécuritaire, où je pourrai être apte à te protéger.

En plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens, la jeune femme soupira :

\- Je n'arriverai pas à te convaincre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Est-ce que je peux dire à Médolie de rebrousser chemin ?

\- Non.

Il grogna et cacha son visage dans la nuque de la princesse, respirant son odeur légèrement fleurie. Elle lui frappa sans force la tête et murmura à son oreille :

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici.

\- Trois secondes.

\- On ne peut pas se comporter ainsi. La rumeur court déjà que tu es fou amoureux de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas une rumeur.

Il sentit son mouvement, sans savoir si c'était de la surprise ou non, mais elle reprit aussitôt :

\- Link, il y a des règles à respecter et ta situation est déjà délicate. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais menacé le comte Charles.

\- Il le méritait.

\- Tu dois être prudent.

Il releva son visage pour lui faire face et fit une moue.

\- J'ai défendu ton intégrité.

Zelda regarda au ciel exaspéré.

\- Vas-tu me dévoiler ce qu'il a dit à la fin ?

\- Non.

Elle essaya de se reculer, mais sa main autour sa taille l'en empêcha.

\- Link, le prévint-elle.

Il la libéra à contrecoeur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je puisse avoir une autorisation pour entrer dans cette cité ?

\- Tu dois arrêter de t'en faire.

\- Qu'arrive-t-il si je me fais prendre dans cette ville ?

Zelda plaça les mains sur ses hanches et plissa ses yeux en avertissant :

\- Tu ne te feras pas prendre, car tu n'essaieras pas d'entrer.

Elle laissa retomber ses bras et passa ses doigts sur son visage.

\- Écoute, dit-elle. Je peux faire en sorte de venir te voir le plus souvent possible. Est-ce que cela te rassurerait ?

Il haussa les épaules, mais répondit tout de même :

\- C'est déjà quelque chose.

Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua Médolie voler dans leur direction pour atterrir gracieusement à côté d'eux.

\- Nous serons bientôt arrivés, annonça-t-elle. Votre Altesse m'avait demandé de l'avertir lorsque je débuterais les manœuvres de descentes...

\- Oui, dit Zelda en souriant. Je prends ma tablette et je vous rejoins au centre de contrôle.

Link observa la princesse qui s'empressa de ramasser son engin électronique et de suivre la piaf qui était déjà reparti dans la créature divine. Retenant un soupir, il les suivit en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui allait suivre.

OoOoO

\- T'as la même tête qu'un chiot qui a été puni par son maître.

\- La ferme Hergo.

\- Arrête de t'en faire, ta princesse va bien !

Link se tourna vers le chevalier et grogna :

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Sir Lafrel m'a envoyé ici en personne pour te surveiller ! se moqua le roux.

Le héros, assis à même le sable chaud du désert, le dos appuyé sur l'énorme muraille entourant la cité, haussa un sourcil.

\- Je te fais marcher, rigola Hergo. On se fout complètement de ton bien-être. Il m'a envoyé dans l'espoir que je puisse me rendre dans la cité.

L'imposant jeune homme croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et s'étira, laissant entendre un craquement sonore.

\- Comme si c'était possible, maugréa-t-il.

Il se leva et regarda en direction d'une des entrées de la forteresse pour observer un petit groupe de gérudos qui sortait au même moment. Le héros fut sur ses deux jambes en un bond, mais soupira en ne voyant pas la princesse.

\- Tu es pathétique, commenta le roux.

Link essuya la sueur sur son front tout en se demandant comment les guerrières supportaient une telle température. Peut-être devrait-il faire comme Hergo - qui portait un pantalon avec une veste sans manche tous deux fait d'un matériau très fin - et se trouver une tenue plus appropriée pour ce climat. Surtout en ce milieu d'après-midi où le seul moyen de ne pas s'évanouir était de rester à l'abri du soleil.

\- Il semblerait que nous allons avoir de la visite.

Les quatre gérudos, qui venaient de quitter la cité, s'approchèrent d'eux joyeusement, leurs chevelures rousses attachées sur le sommet de leur tête et leur teint basané laissant facilement deviner leur appartenance. Si une d'entre elles était beaucoup plus grande que le héros, celui-ci savait qu'elles étaient encore jeunes, n'ayant pas atteint l'âge adulte. Il reconnut Riju qui lui souriait et il répondit à sa salutation.

\- Vasaak Hergo, dit-elle nonchalamment en direction du chevalier. Tu ne vas pas voir ton père ?

\- Nah, dit le géant en pointant Link. J'essaie de le convaincre d'aller visiter le bazar Assek depuis son arrivée sans succès.

\- C'est à cause de la princesse ? demanda une des filles en gloussant.

\- Nous avons entendu plusieurs rumeurs, énonça lentement la plus grande du groupe.

\- Toutes vraies, confirma Hergo.

Link, une moue sur le visage, se détourna et allait faire un pas plus loin quand Riju s'écria :

\- Ne t'en va pas, héros ! On te taquine ! Laisse-moi te présenter mes soeurs et nous pourrions aller faire un tour à l'oasis ? La bénédiction n'aura pas lieu avant deux heures encore.

\- Je préfère rester ici, dit-il avec un regard en direction de la muraille qui le séparait de la cité.

\- Même si tu ne sembles pas être captivé par notre compagnie, dit la plus grande du groupe en haussant un sourcil, je suis Kaisa. Et pour ton information, si tu attends la princesse, je ne pense pas qu'elle aura la possibilité de sortir pour te voir aujourd'hui.

\- Nabooru a prévu tout un tas d'activité pour elle, continua une autre.

Et se pointant, elle ajouta avec un sourire :

\- Je suis Juani.

Link, soudainement mal à l'aise, d'avoir manqué de respect aux quatre jeunes gérudos dit :

\- Enchanté.

Il se tourna vers la dernière et demanda :

\- Et toi tu te nommes ?

Plus petite que ses semblables, ses joues rougirent et elle déclara tout bas en fixant le sable à ses pieds :

\- Lala.

Il lui sourit et elle y répondit timidement. Link répéta alors :

\- Je vais rester ici. Je souhaite être tout près en cas d'incidents.

\- Je vous avais prévenu, dit Hergo en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Impossible de l'éloigner de cette muraille de plus de dix mètres.

\- C'est ennuyant, commenta Riju en dévisageant le héros.

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller faire une course de morses ? proposa Juani avec enthousiasme. C'est tout près !

\- Oh oui ! dit Kaisa intéressée. Je crois que Sibur s'entraîne aujourd'hui, elle pourrait nous donner des conseils.

\- Sibur ? dit Riju perplexe. Nous donner des conseils ? Elle préfère garder son titre de championne au lieu de partager son savoir.

\- Je viens avec vous, dit Hergo. Ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas fait de course.

Cette annonce fit sauter de joie le petit groupe.

\- Tu nous suis ou tu restes ici à te morfondre ? demanda le géant roux en direction du héros.

Les épaules de Link s'affaissèrent et il concéda, découragé :

\- D'accord, je viens.

Il regarda vers l'entrée nord, qui était visible de sa position, pour voir les gardes toujours à leur poste. Les jeunes femmes ainsi que Hergo s'étaient déjà mis en route et d'un pas vif, il les rattrapa.

\- Tu vas adorer, dit le chevalier roux quand Link fut à sa hauteur. Ça va te changer les idées.

Il ne savait pas si cela allait lui changer les idées, mais l'attente était en train de le rendre fou. Chaque fois qu'il passait près d'une des trois entrées de la cité, les gardes le regardaient sur la défensive. Comme s'il allait tenter quoi que ce soit ! Bien sûr qu'il y avait réfléchi et que s'il avait trouvé un moyen d'être à l'intérieur de cette cité, il y serait déjà. Sous les discussions et les rires des jeunes adolescentes, ils montèrent une petite colline et s'arrêtèrent devant deux palmiers. Trois gérudos adultes étaient présentes et s'occupaient d'une dizaine de créatures des sables qui, pour la plupart, dormaient au soleil. Link retira sa veste qu'il attacha autour de sa taille, ne supportant plus la chaleur. Il ne garda que le mince gilet à manche longue en dessous. Il replaçait son épée dans son dos quand un cri se fit entendre.

\- Hergo ! s'écria une des femmes en stoppant les soins qu'elle prodiguait à son morse. De retour pour ta revanche ?

\- C'est Sibur, murmura Riju en direction de Link.

\- Non, je ne me risque même plus à faire un duel contre toi, rigola le gérudo. Je pensais plutôt faire une course contre le héros. Étant donné son statut de débutant.

La femme éclata de rire et avec une salutation polie en direction du blond, revint à ses occupations. Juani siffla et un morse de petite taille comparativement aux autres présents glissa habilement sur le sable dans sa direction.

\- Voudrais-tu faire cette course avec Choupi ? demanda-t-elle toujours avec enthousiasme. Elle est jeune, mais très obéissante. Je l'élève depuis qu'elle est bébé.

Caressant l'animal tendrement, elle regarda le héros qui sourit et répondit à l'affirmative en s'approchant. Il tendit sa main en direction de l'animal qui la renifla avec intérêt.

\- Tu ne participeras pas à la course ? l'interrogea Riju.

\- Non, indiqua Juani, je veux voir ça.

Les deux autres déclarèrent la même chose et la fille de Beterah réfléchit avant de décider :

\- Dans ce cas, je reste spectatrice. Aimerais-tu courir avec le morse de ma mère Hergo ?

L'imposant chevalier approuva avec joie et pendant qu'il se préparait, Link écouta les instructions de la maîtresse de l'animal qui lui servirait de compagnon. Elle lui expliqua comment bien diriger sa monture et les règlements de ce sport. Pour voyager avec un morse, on ne grimpait pas sur son dos, mais plutôt, on se laissait traîner derrière en restant debout sur une planche légèrement arrondie ce qui permettait de glisser efficacement sur le sable. Un harnais était fixé autour de la solide nuque de la bête où on attachait deux cordes qui seraient tenues par le conducteur ou la conductrice. Une fois le duo prêt et positionné sur la ligne de départ - et sous les rires des jeunes gérudos ainsi que l'attention discrète des trois adultes - Riju donna le signal. Si sur le coup, il n'était pas tant concentré sur la course, l'animal plongea sans hésitation dans le sable, le tirant avec une puissance à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas sur la piste. Rapidement, l'adrénaline circula dans ses veines et un sourire compétitif apparu sur son visage alors que Hergo glissait sur le chemin à quelques mètres devant lui seulement. La chaleur inconfortable qu'il devait supporter depuis le lever du soleil avait passé au second plan, son allure lui permettant de profiter d'un vent qu'il croyait inexistant. Il comprit assez facilement comment diriger son morse pour être efficace et se concentra à prendre les virages le plus serré possible tout en faisant attention aux obstacles sur sa route. Il voyait la ligne d'arrivée se rapprocher, qui était en fait celle de départ et poussa son animal pour la finale comme le lui avait expliqué sa maîtresse. La créature se donna de plus belle et la joie de Link s'afficha sur son visage en entendant le cri de déception d'Hergo qu'il venait de dépasser. Il atteignit le groupe de spectatrices le premier, le sourire aux lèvres, et son morse s'arrêta devant sa propriétaire qui le félicita avec d'innombrables câlins.

\- Je suis fatigué de toujours perdre contre toi, bouda l'autre chevalier une fois à sa hauteur.

Il débarqua de sa planche sous les rires des gérudos.

\- On voit que tu n'as pas pratiqué depuis longtemps, se moqua Sibur en direction du géant. Se faire enlever la victoire par un débutant.

\- On ne peut pas le classer dans cette catégorie, s'écria Riju. Quelqu'un a compté le temps ?

Les adolescentes répondirent négativement.

\- Veux-tu refaire une course contre moi ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Link. Et cette fois-ci, nous allons calculer !

\- Jeunes filles, le repas va avoir lieu dans une heure, avertit une des deux adultes. Nous devons ramener le troupeau bientôt.

\- Tu l'as vu comme moi faire la course, rigola Riju en pointant Link. Ça ne prendra pas de temps ! On va peut-être même battre un record, qui sait ?

\- Est-ce que tu insinues que ce petit hylien a une chance de battre mes records ? interrogea Sibur en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Le sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres, l'adolescente ne répondit pas. La championne, un air hautain sur le visage, se tourna vers le héros et proposa :

\- Si tu es aussi bon qu'elle le dit, pourquoi ne pas faire une course contre moi ?

\- Sibur, soupira une des gérudos qui s'occupaient des morses, laisse-les s'amuser.

\- Il doit y avoir un prix, dit Kaisa avec un sourire en coin.

\- Battre la championne mériterait une récompense, approuva Juani.

\- D'accord, concéda la dame, mais c'est dans les deux sens. Combien veux-tu parier Sir Link ?

Le héros fronça ses sourcils et éluda :

\- Je préfère retourner immédiatement à la cité.

Sibur éclata de rire sous les cris de déception des adolescentes.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller à l'intérieur, se moqua la gérudo.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et proposa :

\- Si tu gagnes, je t'accompagne. Dans la cité.

\- Ne dit pas des stupidités, soupira la même gérudo plus loin qui suivait la conversation.

\- D'accord ! s'empressa de répondre Link.

S'il avait une chance d'aller rejoindre la princesse, il allait la prendre.

\- Tu sais que tu ne gagneras pas, affirma la championne. Et si tu perds, je me réserve une faveur.

\- Quel genre de faveur ? demanda Link.

Elle sourit et il hésita.

\- Une tablette sheikah, dit-elle. J'en veux une et c'est impossible d'en trouver. Avec tes contacts royaux, tu peux te débrouiller n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je pense, réfléchit-il.

Ça allait lui couter ses économies des dix prochaines années, songea-t-il avec une moue.

\- C'est un marché, alors, dit-elle en claquant la langue.

\- Il va vraiment pouvoir entrer s'il gagne ? répéta Riju perplexe.

Hergo haussa les épaules à côté, ne semblant pas croire à une telle chose. Link ne sut pas s'il doutait de sa victoire ou de la possibilité d'aller à l'intérieur de la cité des femmes, peu importe le résultat de la course. Juani dirigea son morse vers lui, l'obligeant à sortir de ses pensées, et il se remit en position sur la ligne de départ, cette fois-ci contre la championne des gérudos. Il devint nerveux. Même la bête en face de lui semblait comprendre le sérieux de la situation et fixait droit devant sans montrer le moindre amusement. Quand Riju donna le signal, Link, déjà solide sur sa planche, sentit la puissance de la poussée de l'animal dans ses bras jusqu'à ses pieds et il eut l'impression de voler sur la piste. Malgré tout, Sibur savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour rester au-devant et il peinait à la suivre. Heureusement, son compagnon paraissait autant motivé que lui à dépasser son adversaire et talonnait la gérudo qui regardait avec une certaine inquiétude derrière elle. Ses mâchoires crispées, il prit les virages aussi serrés, voire plus que celle qui menait la course, réussissant à doucement la rattraper. En apercevant la ligne d'arrivée, il poussa son morse qui s'évertua à donner tout ce qu'il pouvait, imiter par sa concurrente. Et il la dépassa. Il put voir la surprise sur le visage de Sibur et il lâcha un cri de joie en franchissant la ligne d'arrivée quelques secondes avant elle. Son animal s'arrêta enfin et alla s'échouer sur le dos devant sa maîtresse qui le félicita, ébahie par sa victoire. Link la rejoignit et caressa le ventre de la bête pantelante.

\- Je savais que tu étais la meilleure Choupi ! s'écria l'adolescente. J'ai hâte de raconter ça Vama !

\- Quatre minutes quinze, dit Riju abasourdie.

Le héros la vit assise à côté d'un sablier posé sur une surface plane, le dévisageant comme s'il lui avait poussé une nouvelle tête. Elle se tourna vers Sibur et dit :

\- Est-ce qu'il a une autorisation d'entrer dans la cité maintenant ?

La championne grimaça. La plus vieille gérudo passa à côté et soupira :

\- C'était stupide de ta part. Débrouille-toi avec ce merdier.

Elle se détourna à l'encontre de l'autre adulte présente et demanda :

\- Es-tu prête ?

Elle approuva et les deux femmes sifflèrent puissamment. Tous les morses se redressèrent et glissèrent vers la cité, suivi des deux guerrières.

\- Sibur ? demanda Riju ses sourcils froncés.

\- Je bluffais, maugréa celle-ci à contrecœur. Il ne peut pas entrer dans la cité.

\- Pourquoi avoir dit ça alors ? s'écria Juani avec déception

\- C'est injuste ! ajouta Kaisa.

Sans regarder le jeune homme qui l'avait vaincu, l'ancienne championne soupira :

\- Je m'excuse.

Et elle se dirigea vers la forteresse sans attendre.

\- C'est vraiment…commença Riju enragée.

\- Les filles, coupa Hergo, vous deviez vous douter qu'il ne pourrait pas entrer.

\- Si elle avait gagné, Link aurait été obligé de lui trouver une tablette, commenta Kaisa.

\- Ça n'a jamais été aussi simple, continua l'imposant chevalier. Sinon, j'aurais pu y aller depuis longtemps. Aucun homme ne peut y être.

L'espace de quelques minutes, Link y avait cru. L'excitation de la course s'était dissipée et les épaules basses, il prit à son tour le chemin de la cité tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas franchir les murailles.

\- Et si on le déguisait en femme ? proposa doucement Lala.

Link se retourna quand Hergo éclata de rire et remarqua le regard que s'échangèrent les adolescentes tout en le détaillant des yeux. Zelda ne voudrait pas qu'il fasse cela. La réaction à la fois amusée et scandalisée de la princesse lorsqu'il lui avait raconté que sa mère avait fait la même chose dans le passé pour lui permettre d'entrer dans cette cité lui confirmait son opinion sur le sujet. De plus, à l'époque, lui et Arielle étaient semblables physiquement, presque identiques, rendant encore plus crédible le mensonge. Aujourd'hui, il devrait rester à l'écart et surveiller de loin la future souveraine sans qu'elle l'aperçoive. Sans se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit. Ça pouvait fonctionner. Et il pourrait s'assurer ainsi que tout allait bien.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieusement en train de considérer cette idée, s'étonna l'imposant gérudo.

\- Et bien, dit Kaisa avec un sourire en coin, il n'est pas si grand et pourrait facilement passer pour l'une de nous.

\- Par l'une de nous, tu parles de moi, non ? observa Juani une moue sur le visage.

\- Peut-être qu'il est de ta taille, accorda Hergo, mais le reste est impossible à imiter.

\- Ma grand-mère a plusieurs perruques, dit Lala.

\- Et en plaçant un voile sur sa bouche, avisa Kaisa.

\- Ses yeux vont le trahir, interrompit Riju. Et son teint.

\- Si j'attends au coucher du soleil ? commenta le héros.

\- Une minute Link, intervint Hergo, tu n'es pas sérieusement d'accord avec ça !

\- Mon seul et unique rôle ici est de veiller sur la princesse, argua-t-il. Si je dois me déguiser en femme pour le faire, et bien tant pis ! J'aime mieux ça que d'apprendre qu'elle a encore été attaquée alors que je n'étais pas là !

Son rival haussa les mains en signe de reddition et soupira :

\- OK-OK ! Mais si tu te fais tuer, ta stupidité sera la seule responsable !

Un sourire conspirateur apparu alors sur ses lèvres et il ajouta :

\- Comment puis-je vous aider, les filles ?

* * *

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 22 avril 2019.**


	18. Chapter 18

18

\- Je dois admettre que cette entaille est parfaite, Votre Altesse.

Kotake, tout en nettoyant la blessure sur le bras de la princesse, ajouta :

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'un des prodiges vous avait fait ça…

La soigneuse leva ses yeux sur le visage de sa patiente tout en laissant sa phrase en suspens. Le regard de Zelda se promena de Kotake à Nabooru qui était assise sur le coin du lit, juste à côté d'elles.

\- Je crois que vous savez qui est le coupable, dit-elle lentement. Avec l'information que vous m'aviez donnée, je ne pouvais pas permettre à Sir Gerald détenir le titre de prodige.

\- On peut dire que cela s'est retourné contre vous, commenta la chef. Je suis soulagée qu'il n'y ait pas plus de dégât.

Avec un sourire moqueur, la guerrière demanda :

\- Est-ce que Sir Link a tué le coupable ?

Surprise, Zelda répondit :

\- Non, pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ?

Kotake eut un petit rire pendant que Nabooru reprenait :

\- Ce jeune homme est, selon les rumeurs, très attaché à vous. Je suis même étonnée qu'il n'ait pas tenté d'infiltrer la cité.

\- Tu as doublé la surveillance, observa Kotake. Il ne pourra jamais faire un pas ici sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

\- En sommes-nous si sûres ? pensa l'autre tout haut.

La princesse fut surprise de voir le doute sur le visage de la chef des guerrières. La soigneuse avait remis le bandage autour de son bras et elle se leva, imitée par Nabooru.

\- Nous vous souhaitons une agréable nuit de repos, Votre Altesse, dit la dirigeante. Étant donné l'heure très avancée, n'hésitez pas à faire la grasse matinée demain. Je crois bien que votre bénédiction, suivi de cette fête, a épuisé la majorité de mes sœurs.

Elle était aussi fatiguée, pensa la princesse. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se coucher tard à ce point. Cependant, avec tout ce qu'elle avait vu de nouveau aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle était encore loin de pouvoir dormir. Surtout dans un environnement tellement peu familier.

\- Merci, Nabooru, dit-elle en se levant pour se prosterner légèrement.

Les deux gérudos l'imitèrent et quittèrent la pièce par la suite. Zelda fit le tour pour éteindre les quelques bougies qui éclairaient l'endroit tout en observant les détails de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne garda que le lampion qui brûlait sur la petite table de pierre à côté de son lit. Tout ce qui était ici était à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Il y avait peu de choses en bois, que ce soit les meubles et encore moins les habitations, cette ressource étant presque inexistante dans le désert. L'architecture rectangulaire des maisons, la couleur sable prédominante des structures et les voiles colorés qui ornaient les fenêtres, tout cela n'avait rien de similaire avec ce qu'elle pouvait observer au château. Chaque village qu'elle avait visité, que ce soit celui des sheikahs, des zoras, des gorons ou des piafs, lui avait montré une facette différente du royaume et elle admettait que les gérudos étaient le peuple ayant toujours le plus attisé sa curiosité. La journée avait été remplie de la visite de la cité, que ce soit des personnes, des boutiques, du palais et, à son grand étonnement, d'un jardin irrigué par une source souterraine. Elle avait rencontré ces femmes qui se cachaient dans la forteresse, certaines depuis plusieurs années et qui, pour la plupart, rêvaient de retourner chez elle. De lire leur histoire avait été difficile, de l'entendre de leurs propres bouches était à un tout autre niveau. Elle aurait voulu avoir la possibilité de leur apporter un réconfort, mais elle se rendait compte que les injustices ne pouvaient être résolues en un claquement de doigts. Elle s'était silencieusement promis, qu'une fois de retour au château, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ces femmes soient libres d'aller où bon leur semblait. Même si elle savait déjà que cela allait prendre beaucoup de temps.

Secouant la tête pour oublier ces pensées, Zelda alla s'installer sur son lit, les jambes croisées sous elle, et agrippa le livre que Nabooru lui avait remis en cadeau. S'approchant de la lueur du lampion, elle caressa la couverture où un symbole étrange était gravé dans le cuir usé. C'était une méthode de langue, un outil qui lui permettrait d'apprendre le langage des guerrières du désert. Elle savait la valeur d'un tel cadeau et elle se ferait une joie de mémoriser chacun des mots par respect pour la personne qui lui avait offert ce présent. Dehors, elle attendait un peu la musique qui jouait faiblement dans la ville, la fête n'étant pas encore totalement terminée pour certaines. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle ouvrit le bouquin à la première page et commença sa lecture le front plissé de concentration. Son cœur manqua un battement quand une main se posa sur sa bouche et elle s'apprêtait à hurler quand la voix familière de Link murmura à son oreille :

\- C'est moi Zelda ! Ne crie pas !

Elle se retourna soudainement en colère, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Face à elle, le héros n'avait plus rien de l'homme qu'elle connaissait.

\- Par Hylia, chuchota-t-elle abasourdie.

À genou sur son lit se trouvait, au premier regard, une jeune gérudo qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Le teint était plutôt pâle. Par contre, les cheveux blonds avaient disparu sous une tignasse rousse. Une des caractéristiques principales du peuple des guerrières. Elle était retenue prisonnière dans un chignon un peu négligé. Les habits ayant la couleur du ciel, avec des motifs circulaires, consistaient en un haut sans manche dévoilant un ventre plat et un pantalon légèrement bouffant qui se fermait aux chevilles. Il portait même un foulard autour de la bouche, camouflant habilement sa mâchoire, ce qui aurait pu le trahir. Un large trait noir avait été tracé au pourtour de ses yeux et la lueur de la bougie lui permit de deviner le bleu de ses iris qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

\- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il tout bas.

Ses yeux s'étaient plissés montrant son amusement et si elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix masculine, Zelda ne l'aurait pas reconnu au premier regard. Elle prit un air perplexe quand son regard s'arrêta sur la poitrine qui avait maintenant des formes féminines. Comment avait-il réussi à se déguiser de manière aussi parfaite ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Rapidement, l'enjeu de la situation lui rappelait que son chevalier avait infiltré une cité interdite aux hommes et que s'il était découvert, il risquait beaucoup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? paniqua-t-elle les dents serrées.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, expliqua-t-il avec plus de sérieux. Et aussi confirmer l'heure du départ demain. Les gérudos devront t'accompagner jusqu'à la muraille, mais…

Zelda, qui le dévisageait toujours, l'écouta à peine alors qu'il répétait les consignes de sécurité. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce déguisement. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça tout seul. Si elle l'avait croisé dans la citadelle d'Hyrule, elle n'aurait jamais deviné sa vraie identité. Par contre, ici sa sûreté pouvait facilement être compromise. Les gérudos se connaissaient entre elles et même quelqu'un d'aussi bien costumé que Link pouvait attirer l'attention. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler, cherchant à reconnaître les traits familiers bien camouflés sous ses habits.

\- Zelda, murmura-t-il, en passant une main devant ses yeux, arrête de lorgner ma fausse poitrine.

Le regard exaspéré de la jeune femme se planta dans celui du héros. Elle attrapa le foulard qui recouvrait la partie inférieure du visage du chevalier et l'abaissa dans son cou pour voir le sourire moqueur qui était auparavant caché.

\- Tu pourrais te faire tuer, grogna-t-elle doucement.

\- Je te promets que je vais quitter cette cité dès que je serai assuré que tu vas bien, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu as enfreint leurs lois ! continua la princesse en contenant sa voix. Si jamais elles le découvrent…

Link posa de nouveau sa main sur la bouche de Zelda et écouta un moment les bruits provenant de l'extérieur. Elle fronça ses sourcils dans sa direction et il la libéra au bout d'un moment avec un sourire penaud. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue sur son visage.

\- Tu dois t'en aller, dit-elle.

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire si jamais ça tourne mal…

\- Oui Link ! chuchota-t-elle impatiente. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion ! Et je te rappelle que je suis entourée de guerrières qui, si elles venaient à découvrir ta présence ici, t'arrêteraient sur le champ !

Son visage était sérieux alors qu'il analysait sa chambre d'un œil critique et Zelda ne put s'empêcher de constater que le héros restait tout autant séduisant en homme ou en femme. Elle grimaça intérieurement en souhaitant que ces joues ne soient pas rouges.

-Je m'inquiétais, murmura-t-il inconscient des pensées de la princesse. Tu n'es pas venu me voir aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne suis ici que deux jours, répliqua-t-elle avec un peu plus de douceur. J'ai eu un horaire très chargé.

\- Je ne suis pas rassuré de te savoir seule, répéta-t-il.

Avec un léger sourire, Zelda leva ses deux mains et les posa sur le visage du héros.

\- J'appellerais bien mon pouvoir, mais je ne veux pas attirer l'attention, murmura-t-elle. Tu dois me faire confiance. Et faire confiance à celles qui sont chargées de ma protection. Honnêtement, c'est toi qui me places dans une situation dangereuse à l'heure actuelle.

\- J'essaie de faire mon travail.

\- Moi aussi, Link.

Elle remit son foulard sur son visage et lui tapota amicalement la joue. Il resta immobile un moment avant de déclarer :

\- J'ai vu ta bénédiction.

Il fronça ses sourcils pâles et murmura :

\- Je t'aime énormément, tu sais.

Elle replaça nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille et dit en se concentrant sur un point sur le mur, tout en tentant d'oublier les papillons qui s'étaient formés dans son ventre :

\- Link, on ne peut pas avoir cette discussion maintenant...

Si le moment et même l'endroit étaient mal choisis, elle pouvait deviner l'hésitation du héros. Qu'attendait-il d'elle exactement ? pensa Zelda à la fois timide et perplexe.

\- Je sais que j'ai l'air stupide et jaloux en disant ça, continua-t-il, mais j'ai entendu quelques commentaires lors de cette bénédiction et...et ça m'a fait réfléchir.

Zelda resta silencieuse, patientant le temps que Link parle malgré l'inquiétude qu'il soit découvert.

\- J'ai...j'ai l'impression de devoir te partager. Quand tu utilises ton pouvoir, cet amour que tu crées - c'est égoïste ce que je vais dire, mais - cet amour, je le croyais pour moi. Toutefois, je me rends compte que ce n'est peut-être pas le cas. Je n'en sais trop rien. Je me demande donc, es-tu certaine de vouloir être avec moi ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle rapidement.

Immédiatement, Zelda remarqua les épaules du héros qui se relâchèrent.

\- Alors pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? l'interrogea Link tout bas en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Te répondre ?

\- Lorsque je te dis que je t'aime, précisa-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche stupéfaite, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle dut réfléchir un moment avant d'expliquer doucement :

\- Au château, ce n'est pas convenable de montrer autant d'émotion. Je n'ai pas été élevé ainsi.

Link la dévisagea.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ton choix ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mon choix en tant que prince consort ?

\- Non, répliqua-t-il. Ton choix en tant que compagnon de vie.

Il doutait de ses sentiments, songea Zelda. Elle avait pensé que la démonstration de ces pouvoirs avait été suffisante pour le convaincre. Suivant les propos de plusieurs de ses proches, elle avait l'impression d'avoir persuadé la moitié du pays le jour de son enlèvement ! Que pouvait-il bien avoir entendu comme commentaire ? Cependant, si c'était une confirmation verbale qu'il voulait, elle pouvait la lui donner et faire disparaître cette inquiétude. Rassemblant son courage, elle murmura alors avec un petit sourire gêné :

\- Je t'aime Link.

Il sembla surpris. Elle en profita pour reprendre un masque sérieux et ajouta :

\- Il y a une chose très importante que tu dois savoir, et ce, le plus vite possible. En devenant souverains, notre priorité sera le royaume. Cette magie qui fait partie de moi est une preuve de mon amour pour toi. Mais aussi, et principalement, ma responsabilité envers tous les habitants.

En pointant un doigt dans sa direction, elle précisa :

\- Je peux comprendre ton impression d'avoir à me partager. Par contre, ce n'est pas parce que je ne te favorise pas que tu ne comptes pas pour moi. C'est simplement que le respect du protocole, des lois et même les attentes des citoyens sont plus importants que les sentiments que je te porte.

Il resta silencieux.

\- C'est pour cela qu'avant de divulguer mon choix officiellement, je veux te préparer, ajouta Zelda. Lorsque seront annoncées nos épousailles, la responsabilité du royaume ne tombera pas seulement sur mes épaules, mais aussi sur les tiennes. C'est un lourd fardeau.

\- Que je porte déjà, sourit-il tristement.

\- C'est vrai, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je crois que je voulais être sûr d'être ton choix, chuchota-t-il. Je ne souhaite pas être celui qui comble une place vide.

\- Pourquoi penser ainsi ?

Il haussa les épaules et gratta nerveusement sa joue.

\- Tu pourrais avoir beaucoup mieux que moi, dit-il tout bas.

Elle grimaça intérieurement en entendant la dernière phrase et répliqua :

\- Toi aussi.

Il ne sembla pas la croire, mais l'heure tournait et son opinion était qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps dans la cité pour le restant de ces jours.

\- Tu dois partir, ordonna-t-elle toujours à voix basse.

Link plaça une main à sa fausse poitrine et simula être choqué.

\- Ma présence ici est si peu appréciée ! murmura-t-il d'une voix ridiculement aiguë.

Elle s'empressa de recouvrir sa bouche cachée sous le voile décoratif et grogna :

\- J'aime habituellement ton sens de l'humour Link, mais ce n'est pas le moment !

Elle pouvait percevoir l'amusement dans ses yeux bleus, leurs éclats accentués par le trait noir. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi séduisant même dans cet accoutrement ? Sa joie était contagieuse et son coeur battit plus vite en réponse. Elle pouvait détecter son sourire sous sa main et l'envie soudaine d'y goûter accapara ses pensées. Sans trop y réfléchir, elle abaissa le foulard, approcha prestement son visage de celui du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en fermant les yeux. Le contact dura à peine quelques secondes, mais c'était juste assez pour, elle l'espérait, faire disparaître pour de bon son hésitation. Et aussi, égoïstement, toucher à ce bonheur qui la tentait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Quand elle se recula, les joues probablement rouges, elle remarqua immédiatement l'intensité dans le regard qui lui faisait face.

\- Je voulais faire ça depuis un moment, murmura-t-elle nerveusement, mais...

Elle fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, car Link l'embrassait de nouveau. Et elle le laissa faire ses paupières s'abaissant d'elles-mêmes. Elle admettait qu'une situation comme celle-ci, elle l'avait imaginé de nombreuses fois sans vraiment croire que cela se produirait un jour. Les limitations causées par son titre l'avaient convaincue qu'elle ne devait pas espérer une histoire digne des quelques romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait lus. Et pourtant, lorsque Link posa sa main sur sa taille, le contact provoqua une décharge électrique sur sa peau recouverte d'un mince tissu. Son autre main caressa délicatement le creux de son cou et il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, passant doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres. En réponse, elle noua ses doigts derrière la nuque du jeune homme et l'attira contre elle, lui donnant l'occasion d'approfondir le baiser. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et il la suivit. Elle perdit le fil à ce moment-là, plusieurs sensations se mélangeant dans son esprit lui faisant oublier l'espace d'un instant où elle était. Une main frôla son genou et remonta sous sa robe le long de sa cuisse. Soudainement, elle se rappela sa mère et surtout la vision qu'elle avait eue d'elle.

« Je vous vois embrasser une femme. Une gérudo... »

Immédiatement, elle poussa Link sans force et il se redressa au-dessus d'elle, le visage troublé.

\- La reine avait prédit cela, dit-elle stupéfaite.

Les yeux de Link s'agrandirent à la fois d'étonnement et d'inquiétude.

\- Hum...elle nous a vus...

\- Elle pensait que j'embrassais une femme !

\- Quoi ?

Zelda retint un rire nerveux et se releva sur son lit en fixant attentivement le chevalier qui l'imita.

\- Elle croit vraiment que tu es une femme, répéta-t-elle. Comment vais-je lui expliquer ça ?

\- Euh…

\- Que le héros élu de lame purificatrice s'est déguisé en gérudo ? murmura-t-elle avec un ton dérisoire.

Ses derniers propos ainsi que son observation de l'homme tout près, qui était resté silencieux, lui permirent de constater quelque chose de très important.

\- Où est ton épée ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et répondit :

\- Je ne pouvais pas entrer dans la cité avec mon épée.

\- Où est ton épée Link ?

\- Une gérudo se fait passer pour moi à l'extérieur et c'est elle qui l'a...

Comment avait-il pu faire quelque chose d'aussi irresponsable ? songea Zelda exaspérée. En plus d'être entré illégalement dans la cité des gérudos ! Une moue sur le visage, elle répliqua tout bas :

\- Tu as deux secondes pour sortir de cette pièce et retrouver ton épée sinon je te promets qu'au retour de la Calamité, tu vas devoir te défendre avec une brindille.

D'un geste trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse l'arrêter, il l'embrassa de nouveau sur les lèvres et il disparut par une fenêtre donnant sur la bâtisse avoisinante. Elle se leva curieuse de vérifier à l'extérieur et fut surprise de découvrir le nombre de mètres qui la séparaient du sol. Comment avait-il pu grimper autant d'étages ? pensa-t-elle en voyant son ombre s'évanouir au coin d'une ruelle. Elle se recula et posa une main sur sa bouche, camouflant le sourire qui s'était formé contre son gré. Tout en se retenant de sautiller, elle retourna à son lit et reprit le livre qu'elle savait être incapable de lire actuellement.

OoOoO

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Link.

À bord de la créature divine des piafs, alors qu'ils survolaient le canyon séparant le désert des plaines centrales d'Hyrule, Zelda, le héros, ainsi que Médolie pouvaient apercevoir au loin deux larges colonnes de fumée. Une au-dessus de la région d'Akkala et l'autre environ à mi-chemin entre le lac Hylia et la région d'Elimith.

\- Deux gigantesques feux, répondit la princesse d'une voix neutre.

Elle avait suffisamment étudié la cartographie du pays pour deviner l'emplacement stratégique de ces deux brasiers.

\- Est-ce que ces incendies étaient là ce matin ? demanda-t-elle à la piaf.

La femme oiseau hocha négativement la tête tout en observant le spectacle sinistre qui s'offrait à eux. Elle secoua nerveusement ses grandes ailes blanches et affirma :

\- Je peux estimer que le feu dans la région d'Akkala est sur la section des terres fertiles. Par contre, l'autre…peut-être dans la forêt de Firone ?

\- Non, répliqua Zelda. Cette forêt est trop humide pour avoir un brasier d'une telle ampleur.

\- Dans les hauteurs d'Huko, dit Link en écho aux pensées de la princesse. Ces feux ne sont pas la conséquence d'une sécheresse.

Cette affirmation avait été prononcée d'une voix dure et Zelda se tourna vers le héros dont les traits étaient crispés.

\- Ce sont deux endroits fournissant près du quart de la nourriture du pays. Par le passé, il y a déjà eu de lourdes pertes dues à un ou plusieurs incendies involontaires dans ces régions. Cependant, deux brasiers en même temps, à deux emplacements aussi éloignés…les probabilités d'une cause naturelle sont faibles, répondit-elle.

\- Est-ce que le roi avait anticipé une diminution drastique des récoltes ? interrogea Médolie.

\- Nous avons plusieurs réserves, indiqua la princesse.

La nourriture n'était pas ce qui la tracassait. C'était le moral des habitants, ceux qui subissaient de plein fouet ces feux intenses. Ceux qui peut-être défendaient au moment même leurs terres contre une armée de monstres. Le château allait être en alerte à son arrivée. Depuis plusieurs années déjà qu'on la préparait au retour de la Calamité, mais en voyant ce spectacle de destruction, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être prête à quoi que ce soit.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que le Fléau est de retour ? questionna Link.

Elle détourna son visage dans sa direction, détailla sa posture droite et ses poings fermés de chaque côté de son corps. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux du jeune homme et elle déclara :

\- Je ne crois pas.

Mais c'est pour bientôt, lui dit-elle en pensée. Il devina la signification de son regard et elle remarqua le tressaillement de ses doigts. Malgré la présence de la piaf, elle attrapa la main du héros dans la sienne et la serra. Link lui fit un minuscule sourire. Médolie commenta d'une voix morose en dévisageant les brasiers au loin :

\- Il semble que le combat, lui, ait bien débuté.

La princesse retourna à l'observation du royaume, l'inquiétude bien camouflée derrière son visage fermé.

OoOoO

Zelda observa avec un visage qu'elle souhaita impassible le chaos qui régnait dans la grande salle du conseil. Des paroles fusaient de toute part depuis plus de trois heures maintenant, un disant une chose pour être immédiatement contredit par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette pièce aussi remplie, et ce depuis qu'elle assistait assidument aux réunions. Les conseillers étaient présents, les chefs de chacune des garnisons - y compris ceux venant des régions les plus éloignées - ainsi que deux ou trois représentants de chacune des races du royaume. Piafs, gorons, zoras, gérudos et sheikahs. L'état d'alerte avait sonné, marquant le début des hostilités. Les bokoblins, moblins, lézalfos et centaléos avaient lancé l'attaque en deux points stratégiques. Ils avaient détruit le quart des récoltes du pays en à peine quelques jours. Un grand nombre de gens dépourvus avait été obligé de prendre la fuite, personne n'ayant été préparé à cet assaut. On surveillait attentivement l'avancement des troupes ennemies, mais leur jeu de cache-cache dans les montagnes ne permettait pas d'avoir un œil sur la situation complète. Les piafs faisaient leur possible pour leur venir en aide, mais eux aussi avaient un territoire à protéger et c'était difficile, même s'ils réunissaient tous les êtres volants, d'être à l'affût de l'entièreté du royaume. Cette rencontre décisive déterminerait le moyen qu'emprunterait tout un chacun pour défendre de manière efficace les terres, et les gens qui y habitaient, de ce pays.

La princesse pouvait sentir les tensions sous-jacentes régnant dans la salle. Les gérudos, deux femmes de hautes statures encadrant Nabooru qui, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, observait les différents commandants des garnisons avec un dédain presque visible. La fille du chef des sheikahs Reynald, qui discutait tout bas avec Impa. Son amie avait une posture droite et approuvait silencieusement en dévisageant un point en face d'elle. Les deux gigantesques gorons tout près avaient un air renfrogné que la princesse n'avait jamais vu sur eux. Le roi des zoras Mikau et un de ses conseillers étaient là et regardaient la scène avec un visage impassible. Le chef Scaff quant à lui s'était réfugié avec Médolie dans un coin de la pièce. La chaleur maintenant presque suffocante de l'endroit, causé par la présence d'autant d'individus, nuisait aux deux piafs dont le corps était recouvert d'un épais duvet. Si la princesse avait supporté la température élevée du désert, il y avait tout juste quelques jours, le climat à la citadelle n'était guère mieux. Le temps était lourd et un nuage de fumée avait envahi le ciel, conséquence des brasiers qui avaient encore lieu au sud du pays. La pluie se faisait cruellement attendre.

Zelda, assise à côté du roi, sur une grande table en forme de cercle où pouvaient se placer vingt personnes, décelait la présence discrète de Link derrière elle. Elle retint un soupir en songeant que c'était la première fois qu'il l'accompagnait à une réunion du conseil. Elle aurait voulu lui préciser que, en temps normal, ce n'était pas ainsi. Seuls les dirigeants du royaume, ses conseillers et un ou deux représentants de chaque espèce étaient admis. Le pays d'Hyrule était en paix depuis bien des années, et ce même avant sa naissance. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à une crise de cette ampleur. Elle espérait que ce que Link voyait aujourd'hui ne le ferait pas changer d'avis concernant sa décision de se marier avec elle. De son côté, elle tentait d'oublier ce que signifiait le début de ces hostilités. Elle essayait de ne pas penser au retour imminent du Fléau dont personne dans cet endroit n'osait parler. Son attention revint sur le roi à sa gauche qui leva une main. Lentement, le silence se fit dans la salle et il prit la parole :

\- Nous devons prioriser la sécurité des civils. Est-ce que la forteresse d'Akkala peut accueillir les réfugiés ?

Le commandant de la garnison à cet endroit répondit :

\- Oui, nous le pouvons. C'est d'ailleurs l'ordre qui a été donné à tous les habitants qui ont été touchés par les dernières attaques. Nous avons toutefois un obstacle de taille. Nous n'aurons pas suffisamment de réserve de nourriture pour un si grand nombre.

\- Nous puiserons du côté de nos entrepôts, concéda le roi. Pour la sécurité ?

\- La forteresse nous prémunit contre les invasion et a une des meilleures défenses du pays. L'aide des gorons nous permet d'avoir un contrôle de la situation. Par contre, l'ouest de la région est devenu dangereux. Des hordes de monstres y circulent en toute liberté. Le nombre d'hommes nécessaire pour repousser ces ennemis est trop élevé. Si j'ai juste assez de soldats pour protéger les réfugiés, je n'en ai pas suffisamment pour mener une attaque.

\- Mais nous devons répliquer maintenant ! s'insurgea un autre commandant. Ces monstres ont élu domicile sur nos terres et détruisent tout sur leur passage !

Le roi caressa distraitement sa barbe, ses sourcils froncés.

\- Combien avez-vous de robots gardiens dans le quatrième régiment ? demanda-t-il.

\- Soixante-douze, Votre Altesse, indiqua l'officier de la garnison. La moitié est stationnée à l'est du château et l'autre surveille la frontière d'Hébra.

\- Et le nombre de soldats ?

\- Deux cent trente-huit ici, répondit-il. Une centaine à Hébra.

Le roi acquiesça et ordonna :

\- Le premier régiment se chargera de la surveillance du château. Laissez vos soldats à la frontière d'Hébra. Tous les autres doivent se rendre à Akkala.

Il se tourna vers Sir Lafrel et dit d'une voix puissante :

\- Vous avez mon approbation pour commencer l'offensive au sud des plaines.

Il y eut quelques murmures d'assentiment dans la salle.

\- Souvenez-vous que ceci n'est que le début, dit le roi. Nous devons impérativement demeurer sur nos gardes. Je compte sur vous tous, peu importe votre race pour faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour défendre le royaume.

Le monarque se leva, imité par tous ceux qui étaient présents. Ils se prosternèrent alors que le souverain quittait la pièce. Zelda était restée assise et regarda les hommes sortir à la suite de son père, les conversations reprenant en petit groupe séparé. Maintenant que Sir Lafrel avait eu l'autorisation du dirigeant, le combat allait officiellement débuter, pensa la princesse. Une moue sur le visage, elle se leva à son tour et se tourna vers Link. Elle s'empressa de déclarer :

\- Ce n'est pas un bon exemple pour une première séance de conseil.

\- Mon père est dans le quatrième régiment, dit-il en cachant bien ses émotions.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? se morigéna-t-elle en l'observant silencieusement. Elle n'avait rien à dire pour le réconforter. Les nouvelles de partout dans le royaume étaient mauvaises et les pertes touchaient toutes les races habitant Hyrule. Impa s'était avancée entre-temps et Zelda hocha la tête poliment dans sa direction.

\- Des informations des moines de Lanelle ? demanda-t-elle à contrecœur.

\- C'est pour très bientôt, répondit la sheikah sans fioriture.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la princesse, mais elle cacha son inconfort. Le roi Mikau, la piaf Médolie, la chef des gérudos Nabooru ainsi que le goron Darunia approchaient.

\- J'avais entendu parler d'une cérémonie en l'honneur des quatre prodiges qui avaient été choisis pour être les pilotes des créatures divines, commença la guerrière du désert. Cependant, je crois qu'elle n'aura pas lieu.

\- J'en suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa la princesse. Avec les évènements en cours, nous ne pouvons réaliser ce genre de fête sans compromettre la sécurité de chacun d'entre vous.

\- Son Altesse a raison, dit Mikau. La dernière fois que nous avons essayé…

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres et il poursuivit en pointant la future souveraine :

\- Un homme l'a pratiquement coupé en deux.

Zelda eut une moue en direction du roi des zoras et le corrigea prestement en précisant :

\- C'est une simple entaille.

\- Quel piètre gardien vous faites, Sir Link ! se moqua tout de même la gérudo.

Son chevalier haussa un sourcil en direction de Nabooru, qui rit légèrement de sa mine boudeuse.

\- J'étais juste à côté, gronda l'énorme goron Darunia sans sourire. Je n'ai pas réussi à intervenir à temps.

\- Ne t'en fais pas avec ça, dit Médolie pour consoler la créature de pierre. Imagine comment nous, les piafs, nous nous sentions lorsque la princesse a été enlevée dans notre village ?

\- La tour Gérudo est sur mon territoire, précisa Nabooru avec une grimace. Nous avons une part de responsabilité dans cet enlèvement.

\- Cet enlèvement a été réalisable grâce à la technologie de mon peuple, ajouta Impa d'une voix neutre.

En se grattant nerveusement la tempe, Zelda dit avec hésitation :

\- Ne prenez pas la responsabilité de mes…mésaventures.

Cette conversation la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle avait lu d'innombrables livres sur les différentes histoires des réincarnations de la déesse Hylia et elle savait que ses prédécesseures étaient toujours les premières attaquées lors du retour du Fléau. Ils n'avaient pas à éprouver une culpabilité face à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Link en avait déjà beaucoup trop sur ses épaules, et ce en croyant qu'elle ne le remarquait pas.

\- Personne n'est parfait, soupira Mikau.

Le sourire qui dévoila ses crocs était réapparu sur son visage et il ajouta :

\- À part le peuple des zoras, bien entendu. Il n'est rien arrivé à la princesse lorsqu'elle était sous notre responsabilité.

Zelda savait que le roi taquinait le petit groupe. Si Nabooru roula des yeux et qu'Impa claqua sa langue en réponse, le reste d'entre eux rit doucement. La tension s'était un peu atténuée dans la pièce, mais rapidement ils redevinrent sérieux.

\- C'est dommage que les créatures divines n'aient été conçues que pour défendre le royaume contre le Fléau, remarqua Médolie. Leurs grosseurs et leurs puissances en font des armes beaucoup trop lentes pour attaquer des troupes en mouvement.

\- C'est pour cela que les gardiens ont été construits, expliqua la princesse. Les créatures divines restent tout de même nécessaires. Dans la majorité des écrits sur la Calamité, on décrit sa réincarnation comme un gigantesque monstre possédant un pouvoir maléfique presque infini.

Elle leur épargna le récit de la vision que la reine avait eue de son retour, il y avait de cela presque deux ans.

\- D'un côté, dit Darunia en croisant ses bras énormes sur sa poitrine, je suis impatient de combattre le Fléau. Être dans l'attente n'est pas mon fort.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Mikau. Ses sbires s'amusent sur nos terres et attaquer est souvent impossible, car ils se cachent dès que nous en montrons l'intention.

\- C'est une tactique, dit Nabooru. Oppresser sans relâche un ennemi. Ainsi, le jour du vrai combat, la victoire devient plus accessible, surtout contre un adversaire épuisé.

Un silence lourd se fit dans la salle pratiquement vide maintenant. Zelda aurait voulu avoir les bons mots pour les enhardir. Elle-même en avait tant besoin.

\- Vous devriez faire une bénédiction, dit Link dans sa direction.

Perplexe, Zelda tourna son visage vers le jeune homme en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Sans être quelque chose d'officiel, poursuivit-il en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, tentant de comprendre la raison sous-jacente de cette demande. Ce fut cependant le silence devenu soudainement rempli d'attente qui lui permit de deviner que les quatre prodiges souhaitaient la protection de la déesse. D'observer quatre êtres exceptionnels qui, malgré leurs exploits et leurs statuts élevés, cherchaient un réconfort à travers elle, l'étonna. Ses yeux dévièrent vers Impa qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine tout en la regardant posément. La présence de son amie lui rappela qu'elle ne devait pas être surprise. Elle était la réincarnation de la déesse. Le pouvoir qui circulait dans ses veines était quelque chose de si familier qu'elle en oubliait souvent son importance. Les autres n'avaient pas la chance de voir la beauté du royaume comme elle le percevait malgré les temps difficiles qu'ils vivaient. Si la crainte d'exercer une influence sur ses compères était toujours présente, elle souhaitait partager ce don particulier qui l'habitait et ainsi, apporter l'appui que les prodiges attendaient de la déesse. Soudainement un peu plus déterminée, elle fit un pas vers le roi Mikau. Son pouvoir commença par illuminer ses doigts pour finalement englober la jeune femme toute entière. Le zora posa un genou au sol sans qu'elle le demande et elle leva sa main à la hauteur de son front qu'il avait penché. Elle admira un court moment les reflets de sa magie sur les écailles bleues de l'homme poisson avant d'annoncer d'une voix paisible :

\- Roi du peuple des zoras, élu parmi les vôtres, vous qui avez comme qualité sagesse et intégrité, recevez aujourd'hui la bénédiction de la déesse Hylia. À travers les épreuves, par-delà les joies et les peines, vous et votre créature divine...

\- Vah'Ruta, s'empressa de dire Mikau.

Zelda eut un sourire et reprit :

\- Vous et Vah'Ruta ne faites qu'un. En ce jour et pour toujours, que nos prières vous donnent le courage de surmonter les épreuves futures et de ramener la paix sur cette terre.

La princesse se tourna alors vers Médolie qui fit les quelques pas pour s'agenouiller devant elle. Mikau était debout et elle remarqua son sourire tranquille avant de se concentrer sur la piaf. Relevant de nouveau son bras, elle reprit son discours avec une aisance qui la surprit. Les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche sans hésitation. Sans se tromper, elle bénit par la suite Darunia. Nabooru se prosterna avec assurance et Zelda termina en douceur. Les quatre prodiges la remercièrent et elle put voir dans chacun de leurs yeux, malgré l'inquiétude, une nouvelle résolution. Elle pria la déesse alors de les protéger tous. Et regardant le héros qui lui sourit discrètement, elle pria de plus belle.

OoOoO

Zelda observa le paysage qui s'offrait à elle par la fenêtre. Dans un des petits salons, celui situé le plus haut dans tout le palais, elle détaillait du regard les plaines d'Hyrule. De l'autre côté des murailles, au-delà de la rivière qui entourait la montagne sur laquelle le château avait été construit, elle avait l'impression d'admirer un océan d'or, le blé étant presque prêt pour la récolte.

\- C'est une belle journée, dit Link tout près.

La princesse leva ses yeux vers le ciel bleu et approuva. Le silence perdura un long moment par la suite. Aucun des deux élus ne sachant quoi dire pour briser cette tension, cette impression de fatalité qui faisait maintenant partie de leur quotidien. Avec un soupir, elle annonça :

\- Je dois faire mes prières, autant y aller immédiatement.

Link n'hésita pas et attrapa son bras gauche de sa main droite avec familiarité et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Elle aimait qu'il la touche ainsi, sans aucune réticence. Cela lui faisait oublier, un court moment, l'inquiétude qui habitait constamment ses pensées. Tout en descendant les escaliers circulaires, il dit :

\- Ma mère a temporairement fermé sa boutique.

\- N'est-ce pas encore la haute saison ? l'interrogea-t-elle surprise.

\- Les gens ne sont pas intéressés par des tissus actuellement. Je crois qu'elle n'a plus la tête à travailler depuis que mon père est parti à Akkala.

\- As-tu reçu du courrier ?

Link répondit négativement.

\- Pas depuis deux semaines.

Zelda pinça ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de leur position, de nombreux combats avaient lieu. Toutefois, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle hors temps, sa seule indication de l'activité extérieure étant les messagers qui allaient et venaient dans les couloirs peu importe le moment de la journée. L'anxiété la gardait éveillée de longues heures la nuit. La ville d'Hyrule était envahie de réfugiés et si elle suffisait encore à tous les logés, bientôt le château devrait ouvrir ses portes. Le premier régiment était la dernière défense de la cité, les trois autres envoyés pour assurer la sécurité du royaume ou protéger les fermiers pendant la saison des récoltes.

\- Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? demanda Link avec les lèvres pincées.

Pour l'avoir croisé quelques fois dans les couloirs une fois la nuit tombée, elle savait que le héros était aussi appréhensif qu'elle. Il souffrait tout comme elle d'insomnies et il devait probablement se faire du mauvais sang face à ce qui les attendait.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'en faire avec ça, dit-elle calmement. Le roi et ses conseillers sont là pour gérer cette crise. Nous aurons notre rôle à jouer bientôt et nous devons être prêts.

\- Tu me répètes exactement ce que la reine t'a dit plus tôt, se moqua doucement Link.

Elle eut un rire nerveux et déclara, penaude :

\- J'essaie encore de me convaincre.

Ils longeaient le couloir principal et se déplacèrent lorsqu'un messager arriva en courant.

\- Je déteste ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe, maugréa Link.

\- Tu en sais pourtant beaucoup plus que la majorité, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle tira sur son bras lorsqu'il resta immobile et il soupira, reprenant sa marche tout en regardant derrière son épaule.

\- Tu devrais aller t'entraîner, suggéra-t-elle. J'ai l'intention de prier un peu plus longtemps aujourd'hui.

\- Non, indiqua le héros. Je reste avec toi.

Devant le ton presque autoritaire du jeune homme, elle n'ajouta rien. Son inquiétude était palpable et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Un voile invisible de noirceur était tombé sur le pays et tout le monde était atteint. Ils arrivèrent à la petite chapelle et Zelda fut soulagée de ne voir que le prêtre Rauru. Celui-ci, derrière un solide lutrin près de l'hôtel où il présidait les messes, l'accueillit avec un sourire. Sans un mot, il retourna à la lecture de son énorme livre. Link la libéra et s'assit sur le dernier banc de bois massif, le dos droit. Avec une habitude qu'avaient forgée des années de dévotion, elle alla à l'avant et s'agenouilla face à la statue de la déesse dont elle était la réincarnation. Elle ferma les yeux et tout en exhalant, elle vida son esprit tourmenté de pensées pour débuter ses prières. Elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à réfléchir à l'état du royaume. D'imaginer des scènes horribles de guerre qui peut-être se produisaient en ce moment. Elle se concentra sur les mêmes mots, les mêmes phrases qu'elle avait si souvent répétées que leur sens avait changé au fil du temps. Leur signification avait parfois disparu ou encore évolué, mais le principal était que ces mots lui permettaient de se déconnecter de la réalité, de se donner corps et âme à la déesse, au pays qu'elle devait protéger.

\- Zelda.

Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux en entendant son nom prononcé tout bas. Elle fut surprise de découvrir Link à ses côtés. Un doigt sur la bouche lui faisant comprendre de ne pas parler, il tendit sa main et l'aida à se relever. Une fois debout, elle analysa la chapelle vide et vit le prêtre franchir la large porte pour se diriger dans le couloir. Elle fronça ses sourcils en entendant des cris lointains. Rauru revint rapidement accompagner de deux soldats.

\- Un groupe de moblins est entré dans les sous-sols du château, dit l'un d'eux précipitamment.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda le curé.

\- Nous ne le savons pas, dit l'autre. Nos ordres sont d'escorter la princesse jusqu'à la salle du conseil.

Link les devança et se rendit jusqu'au couloir pour vérifier les lieux. Zelda le rattrapa flanquée des deux hommes en armure et de Rauru. Tous, d'un bon pas, marchèrent dans les corridors en étant attentifs aux bruits qui leur parvenaient. Un peu hébétée et perplexe, Zelda s'arrêta à une des fenêtres donnant sur la cour royale où des soldats franchissaient la porte principale quelques étages plus bas. On lui agrippa le bras et on la tira sans force.

\- Nous devons continuer d'avancer, murmura Link qui marchait maintenant à ses côtés.

Un des gardes avait pris les devants alors que l'autre et le prêtre Rauru restèrent derrière.

\- C'est impossible qu'un groupe de moblins soit entré dans les sous-sols du château sans se faire apercevoir, chuchota Zelda.

\- Je sais, répondit le héros avec les sourcils froncés.

À chaque fenêtre qu'ils passaient, elle tentait de voir une quelconque différence, que ce soit dans le ciel bleu qu'elle pouvait observer ou les murailles qui les entouraient et protégeaient le palais. Cependant, rien ne prouvait qu'ils subissent à l'heure actuelle une attaque. Le groupe arriva finalement à la salle du conseil et la princesse se dirigea rapidement vers le roi qui lui fit un sourire forcé. Trois des conseillers étaient présents ainsi que plusieurs soldats. Son père allait prendre la parole quand un serviteur, qui était entré au pas de course, s'arrêta devant lui. Il déclara en se prosternant précipitamment :

\- Votre Altesse, on m'a chargé de vous dire que la reine est introuvable.

Sans laisser le temps au monarque de répondre, il continua :

\- Nous avons vérifié tous les endroits où elle a l'habitude de se rendre, y compris les jardins. Sir Lafrel a dépêché un peloton pour fouiller tout le château.

Le souverain eut un hochement de tête et la princesse put lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- Tenez-moi informer et dites à Sir Lafrel de me rejoindre le plus rapidement possible.

Le serviteur acquiesça et repartit au pas de course.

\- Zelda, murmura Link à côté. Tu trembles.

Elle le dévisagea et remarqua son regard en direction de ses mains. En suivant son observation, elle constata sans trop de surprise qu'il avait raison.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, répliqua-t-elle tout bas.

Sa poitrine se serra quand elle devina une peur identique à la sienne dans les yeux bleus de son chevalier.

OoOoO

Delia aurait voulu avoir la capacité de hurler. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de crier. Elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois que cela lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle était adulte. Par contre, lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle excellait dans ce domaine. Elle s'était amusée aux dépens de sa grande sœur beaucoup trop souvent, un de ses jeux favoris ayant été de la faire sursauter à la moindre occasion. Cela était si facile à cette époque. Il fallait simplement ouvrir la bouche et les cordes vocales accomplissaient le reste du travail. Cependant, en ce moment même, son corps tout entier la trahissait.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers son unique fille qui avait été si différente d'elle. Delia avait toujours aimé le caractère paisible de son héritière et avait rarement eu besoin de se plaindre de quoi que ce soit la concernant. Elle avait eu peur toutefois. La jeunesse de Zelda avait été difficile, et cela à cause en grande partie de son inaptitude en tant que mère. Il y eut une période où dans les yeux presque aveugles de son enfant, elle avait vu la lumière s'éteindre doucement. Elle se souvenait avoir prié les déesses d'innombrables heures. Elle avait supplié son époux d'abandonner l'espoir de guérir la princesse en faisant appel à tous ces soigneurs et ces sorciers étranges. Quand elle lui avait avoué que s'il continuait ainsi, sa lignée s'arrêterait avec sa fille, il avait accepté vaincu. Peu de temps après, ce vieil homme de petite taille, la peau aussi noire que la nuit et son visage couvert de rides, avait débarqué au château affirmant qu'il pouvait peut-être aider l'héritière. Elle était passée à deux doigts de le renvoyer sans lui donner une chance. Toutefois, ses explications et la confirmation que la princesse n'aurait pas à endurer la moindre douleur l'avaient convaincue de tenter une dernière fois. Elle se remémorait avec une clarté presque irréelle sa fille muette et immobile, les joues inondées de ses larmes, derrière l'étrange machine de l'homme foncé. Elle se rappelait que quelques jours plus tard, Zelda portait cette monture ridicule avec ces verres qui déformaient un peu son visage. Et elle voyait. Pourquoi encore personne, jusqu'à ce moment-là, n'avait-il découvert le problème ? Elle avait tant pleuré, cherchant la faille, essayant de trouver où elle avait commis l'erreur qui avait provoqué cette chaine de conséquences néfastes. Sa tristesse avait atteint un tel point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à la cacher. Elle avait dû envoyer son héritière chez sa sœur, avec qui elle avait à peine parlé depuis des années, le temps de retrouver une forme de contenance. À son retour, sa petite fille qui ne pipait jamais un mot posait des tas de questions, s'intéressait à tout et apprenait ce qu'on lui enseignait avec une facilité déconcertante. Et surtout, elle avait réveillé un pouvoir si pur que son don de clairvoyance n'était rien à côté du sien. À partir de ce moment, elle avait laissé à son enfant la liberté de s'instruire sur ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle se souvenait du désaccord de Dohansen quand leur héritière avait développé une passion pour la technologie du peuple des sheikahs. Toujours, elle avait répété à son époux que tant que cela ne nuisait pas à son devoir de princesse, elle pouvait apprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Il l'avait alors laissée faire.

Dernièrement, Delia se questionnait. Elle imaginait Zelda autrement, avec un caractère plus proche du sien, moins docile. Aujourd'hui, avec le recul, elle aurait préféré qu'il en soit ainsi. Peut-être que si sa fille s'était rebellée juste un peu, cela aurait été différent. Ou peut-être pas. De toute façon, elle n'y pouvait rien maintenant. Surtout maintenant.

Elle essaya de nouveau de toutes ses forces d'ouvrir la bouche et d'expulser l'air de ses poumons, sans succès. Ses membres étaient paralysés et elle n'arrivait même pas à remuer le petit doigt. Étendue sur le sol de pierre, elle pouvait voir au-dessus d'elle le ciel bleu exempt de nuage. Elle avait deviné depuis son réveil où elle était. Sur la plus haute tour du château. Ce qui l'avait chamboulée par contre avait été de découvrir avec qui elle y était.

\- C'est une belle journée n'est-ce pas, Votre Altesse ?

L'ancien chancelier du royaume s'était avancé dans son champ de vision et elle pouvait apercevoir son léger sourire. La dague qu'il portait à sa ceinture attira son attention. Cette arme était remplie d'un pouvoir maléfique qui lui donnait la chair de poule malgré le soleil qui la réchauffait. Elle essaya de remuer son corps, de crier à nouveau en y mettant toutes ses forces, mais sans succès. Léonard perdit sa bonne humeur et ses traits se durcirent.

\- Ce n'était pas vous qui deviez être ici, continua-t-il en observant les alentours.

Elle tenta de prononcer un mot. N'importe quel. Les questions se bousculaient dans son cerveau. Le seul son qu'elle réussit à produire fut un grognement étouffé. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu cela ? Pourquoi ses dons de clairvoyance ne lui avaient-ils pas révélé un quelconque indice sur ce piège qui lui avait été tendu ? Pourquoi cet homme, malgré toute la générosité qu'il avait eue envers le royaume pendant des années, s'était-il retourné contre eux ? Est-ce que tout ce temps de service n'avait été qu'une farce ? Et comme elle le croyait de plus en plus, sans avoir un moyen de le prouver avec certitude, avait-il une part de responsabilité dans l'enfance pénible de Zelda ? Il était si bon avec les mots, qu'elle avait déjà, par le passé, été manipulée par cet être. Jamais rien de bien méchant. C'était toutefois suffisant pour douter de sa bonne foi. Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir poussé plus loin l'investigation à son égard. Elle se détestait d'avoir ignoré les inquiétudes de sa fille sous prétexte qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

\- Ce ne sera plus très long, dit-il en appuyant un genou au sol.

À sa merci, Delia le regarda se positionner au niveau de sa poitrine. Il prit la dague à sa taille à deux mains et la leva au-dessus du cœur de la reine. Dans l'impossibilité de bouger, elle observa la pointe de la lame avec un sentiment d'impuissance. Son incapacité à prédire le futur lui fit comprendre que, tout simplement, elle n'en avait pas. C'était la fin. Sa fin. Les émotions tournoyaient en elle, prisonnière de son corps qui ne lui obéissait plus. Elle pensa à son époux, à combien il s'en voudrait lorsqu'il découvrirait la raison de sa mort. Elle songea à sa fille. À tout ce qu'elle aurait souhaité lui expliquer pour lui faire comprendre que même si elle avait pris d'innombrables mauvaises décisions la concernant, elle avait toujours cherché à la préparer à son avenir, à la rendre forte. Et aussi, surtout, elle aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Lui répéter une centaine de fois qu'elle l'aimait de toute son âme et qu'elle était fière de ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle désirait s'excuser, lui demander pardon encore et encore. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas cette chance de son vivant. Léonard approcha une de ses mains de sa joue et la caressa. Elle aurait voulu lui cracher au visage, mais déjà il avait retiré ses doigts qui étaient humides de ses larmes.

\- Vous avez compris ce qui allait arriver, dit-il avec une certaine satisfaction.

En empoignant de nouveau la dague à deux mains, il la leva et ajouta :

\- Soyez honoré, car au sang de votre lignée, mon maître pourra prendre une forme humaine à son retour.

La reine eut l'impression de devenir spectatrice de cette scène, d'observer la lame s'abattre sur elle comme si cela se produisait sur quelqu'un d'autre. Pas de douleur. Un léger inconfort tout au plus. Toutefois, la sensation que la vie la quittait était bien réelle. De même que les nuages d'un rouge sang qui apparurent et tourbillonnèrent haut dans le ciel au-dessus de la tour où elle était. Elle entendit le rire lointain du chancelier, enterré par un grondement qui fit trembler le château. Ses yeux se fermèrent et le monde extérieur s'évanouit.

* * *

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 22 avril 2019.**


	19. Chapter 19

19

\- Dépêche Ashei ! s'impatienta Kafei du couloir.

La soldate jura en enfilant son gilet à l'envers et s'empressa de mettre sa cotte de maille par-dessus.

\- C'est mon jour de congé ! s'écria-t-elle énervé.

Elle avait de la difficulté à dormir, tout comme la majorité des gens habitant le royaume, et avait espéré profiter de ce moment de repos pour rattraper des heures de sommeil. Encore étourdie de son réveil brutal, elle chercha quelque chose pour attacher ses cheveux et gronda en ne trouvant rien dans sa panique. Dans le premier régiment, l'alerte avait sonné.

\- Les moblins s'en foutent de ton jour de congé ! répliqua le soldat nerveux.

Elle ramassa sa tablette sheikah et courut rejoindre Kafei qui bondit à son tour à sa vue. Ils suivirent le flot de combattants qui sortaient à l'extérieur. Le groupe se scinda en deux une fois dehors et une partie prit la direction du château tandis que les autres allèrent vers un attroupement de gardiens stationnés tout près. Ashei, accompagnée de son acolyte, se dirigea vers les robots. Tout en courant, la soldate pianota sur sa tablette et observa plus loin la machine qui lui avait été attitrée. Celle-ci se redressait sur ses quatre longues pattes mécaniques alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur. Le couvercle sur le dessus de l'engin se déplaça et la femme grimpa sur le gardien pour y entrer aisément. Elle s'installa sur le siège pendant que l'ouverture se refermait au-dessus d'elle. Elle posa son écran à l'endroit prévu à cet effet juste devant. Tracés un peu partout dans la charpente même du robot, des sillons circulaires bleutés, provenant du moteur d'énergie sur lequel elle était assise, éclairaient le petit espace lui servant de cabine de pilotage.

\- Vérification commande numéro trois, cria Kafei dehors.

\- Fonctionnelle, répondit-elle.

\- Réserve d'énergie, ajouta-t-il.

\- Pleine capacité !

\- Parfait, je monte !

Elle entendit les pas du soldat sur la coque l'engin et enclencha l'œil de son gardien lui permettant d'avoir une vue de l'extérieur sur l'écran de sa tablette.

\- Ashei, tu mènes le troupeau, expliqua Kafei dehors. Nos cibles sont à l'est près de la route du port. Ils empruntent une digue naturelle pour traverser la rivière et ont réussi à se faire un chemin jusqu'au sous-sol du château.

Approuvant de la tête en oubliant que son compère ne pouvait pas la voir, elle plaça nerveusement ses cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles. La soldate attrapa les deux leviers de contrôle dans chacune de ses mains et fit avancer habilement le gardien dans la bonne direction. Tout autour d'elle, elle pouvait observer et entendre les autres robots et combattants de son unité en faire de même.

\- Allons-y, murmura-t-elle.

Même dans cette situation, Ashei adorait être aux commandes de cette incroyable machine. D'avoir la chance de profiter de cette technologie, de ce robot qui obéissait à chacune de ses demandes, lui donnait une assurance qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Elle maîtrisait son gardien et elle était certaine que de son côté, lui aussi en venait à la connaître. Plus elle s'entraînait, plus leur synchronisation était parfaite les rendant tous deux capables des meilleurs exploits.

La route pour atteindre leur destination ne fut pas longue et rapidement, elle vit la horde de moblins qui traversaient la rivière. La digue n'était pas large. Elle s'entrecoupait même à certains endroits, obligeant les monstres à sauter pour continuer d'avancer. C'était loin d'être un beau chemin à emprunter. Il était utilisable que tard l'été, lorsque le niveau de l'eau était à son plus bas. Cependant, les moblins restaient des créatures puissantes et ils devaient s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Ou à tout le moins, les empêcher de traverser de ce côté-ci. Ashei, ses mains crispées autour des leviers, détailla les monstres. C'était de mauvais augure, pensa-t-elle, qu'un groupe de cette taille risque autant pour atteindre le château.

\- Je ne vois pas de lézalfos, dit Kafei de l'extérieur.

Une chance, songea la soldate. Ces créatures pouvaient nager et traverser une rivière était facilement réalisable pour elles. Elle entendit des voix et son acolyte sur la coque de son gardien lui traduisit :

\- Tu vas faire sauter cette digue, cria-t-il. Peux-tu t'approcher suffisamment sans engager le combat ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

\- OK, répliqua Kafei. Les soldats Orbo et Kiko vont t'accompagner. Vise le centre de la digue. Assure-toi qu'aucun monstre ne puisse traverser la rivière et rejoins le régiment. Nous allons mener l'attaque jusqu'au château.

\- Faire exploser la digue, double vérification et ménage jusqu'au château ! résuma Ashei.

\- Parfait !

Il cogna deux fois sur la coque et descendit de la machine. Elle le vit courir en avant d'elle en levant la main en signe de salutation. Une fois le champ libre, elle fit avancer son robot jusqu'à la digue à la vitesse maximale. Flanquée des deux gardiens qu'elle pouvait apercevoir sur sa tablette, elle s'arrêta, suffisamment près de son objectif. Elle enclencha alors le système de tir. Un cercle rouge s'afficha sur son écran et elle appuya en direction de sa cible. Une ligne de mire, comme un fin rayon rouge, apparut à l'extérieur, pointant l'endroit exact de la digue où elle allait faire feu. Deux autres lignes étaient apparues à sa suite provenant des gardiens de ses compagnons.

\- Feu ! cria-t-elle pour être entendue.

Elle toucha une seconde fois l'écran et un puissant rayon d'énergie s'échappa de l'œil de son gardien, aveuglant momentanément sa vision. Quand elle put voir de nouveau, le barrage approximatif avait disparu en partie, mais de nombreux monstres se dirigeaient maintenant vers eux. D'autres robots vinrent à leurs rescousses et empêchèrent les moblins de les atteindre. Elle visa un nouveau point sur la digue et fut immédiatement imitée par ses deux compagnons.

\- Feu !

Cette fois-ci quand l'écran fut fonctionnel, elle sut que les montres ne pourraient plus traverser la rivière sans tomber, signant ainsi leurs arrêts de mort. Elle attendit tout de même une minute entière avec impatience et vérifia à plusieurs reprises qu'aucun des moblins ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres, elle se tourna vers son régiment qui déjà s'était éloigné vers le château, décimant les monstres sur leur passage. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un grondement se fit entendre.

\- Un tremblement de terre ? cria un des deux soldats étonnés.

Ashei remarqua un peu plus loin un chevalier qui pointait le ciel. Immédiatement, elle redressa les pattes de devant de son robot, lui permettant d'avoir une vue de toute la hauteur du château. Sur son écran, elle put ainsi apercevoir un tourbillon de nuage sombre se former au-dessus des tours du palais. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise et de frayeur en observant la fumée prendre une forme diffuse. Deux yeux lumineux apparurent, les fixant comme s'ils étaient tous des insectes.

\- Par les déesses, murmura-t-elle. Il est de retour.

OoOoO

Hergo était fâché. Très fâché. Calamité ou pas, il allait botter le derrière de ce monstre qui avait vraiment mal choisi son moment pour faire son retour.

\- Arrête de remuer ! dit la jeune femme excédée qui attachait vivement sa veste de ses mains habiles.

\- C'est injuste, grogna-t-il. Je me fous que ton frère soit le héros ! « Je » vais tuer ce Fléau ! Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici, j'en ai pour cinq minutes tout au plus.

Malgré son inquiétude évidente, Arielle rit doucement en finissant de nouer les lanières du vêtement. Le guerrier la détailla avec envie. Elle était habillée seulement de son gilet qui sur son dos, paraissait trois fois trop grand. Quand elle se détourna pour aller ramasser la longue épée sur le sol, Hergo contempla ses jambes découvertes alors qu'elle se penchait pour la prendre à deux mains. Pourquoi maintenant ? pensa-t-il en retenant un soupir de déception et de colère. Il attrapa l'arme que la jeune femme lui tendait et avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de nouveau, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et la souleva pour embrasser sa bouche, son cou, le haut de sa poitrine et finalement respirer son odeur. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec force.

\- Ça va aller ? murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Je rejoins ma mère et mon petit frère et nous allons nous réfugier dans les abris. Hergo ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Reviens-moi en vie et je te promets de réfléchir à ta proposition.

Il la déposa, la libéra de son étreinte et se recula légèrement.

\- Tu parles d'essayer la position où tu es sur moi, sur le côté, et je masse ton…

\- Non ! coupa-t-elle en roulant ses yeux. Je parle de l'autre proposition !

Un sourire doux se dessina sur les lèvres du géant et il dit en attrapant la chaîne gérudo qu'elle portait autour du cou :

\- Ne l'enlève pas, d'accord ?

Elle approuva en prenant sa large main dans les siennes et embrassa tendrement ses jointures. Il eut un couinement et se plaignit :

\- Arielle, ça m'énerve au plus haut point de te dire ça, mais je dois vraiment y aller.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en le libérant. Vas-y.

Il l'embrassa chastement et contre son gré, prit la direction de l'avant du magasin. Un regard en arrière lui permit de la voir immobile à l'observer, une moue inquiète sur le visage. Avec un minuscule sourire - qui manquait probablement d'assurance - il sortit de la boutique à contrecœur tout en fermant derrière lui. Après avoir fait quelques mètres en courant, il se mit à jurer entre ses dents. Malgré le nuage sombre qui grossissait au-dessus de leurs têtes, il n'hésita pas une seconde à se diriger vers les régiments, contournant les habitants de la ville qui allaient prestement se réfugier à l'abri. En arrivant aux portes ouvertes de la muraille entourant le château, il s'arrêta hébété devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Loin à sa gauche, il pouvait voir un groupe de moblins attaquer soldats et gardiens qui contenaient l'assaut. À sa droite, une armée de bokoblins provenant des plaines franchissait plus bas un passage rétréci de la rivière pour atteindre ce côté-ci. Il remarqua Sir Talon qui menait une partie du premier régiment pour défendre cette section. Il allait s'élancer pour le rejoindre quand, de l'énorme nuage sombre qui envahissait lentement le ciel bleu au-dessus du château et de la ville, descendit une colonne de fumée qui atterrit à l'entrée principale du palais. Sans hésitation, il courut dans le chemin légèrement en pente et arriva juste à temps pour voir l'étrange nuée se rassembler et prendre l'apparence d'un homme imposant. Hergo n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de cette taille. Depuis qu'il avait atteint l'adolescence, il avait toujours été le plus grand. Hergo ne savait pas si c'était la prédisposition impressionnante du nouvel arrivant, mais quelque chose de sous-jacent, comme une sensation de malheur, émanait soudainement des environs. Le chevalier ne put pas voir les traits de l'apparition, mais il percevait le teint sombre ainsi que les cheveux roux si similaires à son peuple. À l'entrée du château, il remarqua plusieurs soldats, entourant le roi et quelques-uns de ses conseillers, qui s'étaient arrêtés en apercevant l'inconnu immobile au milieu du chemin de pierre. Il devina la princesse dans le lot lorsqu'elle se mit à utiliser son pouvoir. Elle illumina tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, y compris Link qui s'était placé devant, son épée dégainée dégageant une lueur bleutée.

\- Qui est cet homme ? murmura un combattant à ses côtés.

Hergo le reconnut facilement, celui-ci faisant partie de son régiment. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Un petit groupe s'était formé autour de lui et observait la situation sans trop savoir comment réagir. Il pouvait toujours sentir la puissance qui émanait de l'apparition. Quelque chose de tellement sombre, qu'il eut l'impression d'être insignifiant

\- Est-ce que c'est le Fléau ? enchaîna un autre.

Hergo dégaina son épée quand l'homme plus loin leva un bras vers le ciel. Avec un violent cri, venant d'outre monde, il l'abaissa brusquement sur le sol qui se brisa sous l'impact. Hergo protégea son visage lorsque l'onde de choc l'atteignit. Il était à une cinquantaine de mètres et en avait ressenti l'effet ! Plusieurs soldats étaient tombés, la plupart de ceux étant près de l'inconnu, qui lui s'avançait droit sur la princesse que le héros aidait à relever. Sans hésitation, le gérudo courut vers l'homme, suivit de ses acolytes qui l'entouraient. Le combat avait déjà commencé lorsqu'il atteignit sa cible et il n'hésita pas une seconde à abattre son arme sur l'homme qui avait fait apparaître deux longues épées et les maniait avec une dextérité incroyable. L'inconnu para facilement son coup et envoya une seconde onde de choc. Hergo, ainsi que tous ceux autour, retombèrent durement un peu plus loin. Leur ennemi n'attendit pas et s'empressa d'empaler les soldats tout près, éclatant d'un rire guttural en entendant leur souffrance. Une intense lumière les entoura tous et le gérudo se releva alors que la princesse poussait son pouvoir vers le meurtrier qui grogna dans sa direction et protégea ses yeux. Dans son dos, il forma une boule noire d'énergie et Hergo hurla en comprenant ce qui se préparait.

\- Attention !

Son avertissement arriva trop tard. La sphère sombre volait déjà en direction de la future souveraine qui la reçut de plein fouet sur le ventre. Il la vit tomber lourdement sur le sol sous le cri de Link. Sans hésitation, Hergo courut vers l'homme et attaqua de nouveau, cherchant à gagner du temps. Celui-ci se tourna lentement dans sa direction, tout en parant son offensive, et planta ses yeux lumineux dans les siens. Ils étaient presque à la même taille et Hergo lui fit face, sa mâchoire crispée et ses traits concentrés. Il engagea alors le duel. Il comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre après un court moment à se battre. Il y avait tant de puissance dans les coups qu'il recevait, que chaque fois qu'il bloquait, il avait l'impression que ses os allaient se briser sous l'effort. L'homme en face de lui avait un rictus sur le visage, semblant avoir du plaisir à le combattre. Il ne sut pas s'il devait prendre cela pour un compliment. Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, et il devina que sa fin était proche. Ses membres tremblaient et comme de raison, un coup particulièrement vicieux lui entailla le bras. Penché sous la douleur, il laissa tomber son épée sur le sol. Il leva ses yeux agrandis de surprise sur la lame qui descendait sur sa tête. Paré à la dernière minute par une autre bleutée. Il recula précipitamment et trébucha en observant le héros qui avait engagé le duel contre son précédent adversaire. On l'empoigna solidement et on le traîna un peu plus loin.

\- Merci, dit Sir Lafrel derrière lui en tapant sur son épaule intacte.

Hergo se tourna pour lui faire face, mais déjà celui-ci courait vers le roi à quelques mètres qui soutenait sa fille. Heureusement, soupira-t-il, elle était encore en vie malgré l'attaque. Il fronça ses sourcils incertains en découvrant l'ancien chancelier près du groupe. Avait-il été engagé de nouveau pour cette crise ? se demanda-t-il perplexe. En l'apercevant sortir un poignard de ses habits, tous les systèmes d'alarme s'enclenchèrent dans sa tête et il voulut avertir le héros. Cependant, celui-ci était en plein affrontement plus loin et dans l'impossibilité d'intervenir. Hergo se releva difficilement et tout en pointant l'homme armé, il cria :

\- Le chancelier ! Derrière !

Il croisa le regard de la princesse qui se tourna pour voir le couteau pointé dans sa direction. Sir Lafrel et d'autres soldats entourèrent immédiatement le roi ainsi que la réincarnation de la déesse. Le chancelier fut rapidement maîtrisé et l'attention d'Hergo revint à l'affrontement principal. D'admirer l'élu de la lame purificatrice se défendre contre un tel adversaire était impressionnant. Pour s'être entraîné d'innombrable fois avec Link et pour avoir combattu cet inconnu un peu plus tôt, il savait que le héros devait se servir de la moindre parcelle de son talent. En regardant autour pour découvrir les monstres qui attaquaient toujours plus loin, il se dépêcha d'aller récupérer son épée sur le sol. Étant assez haut, il avait une vue des plaines à l'ouest et son visage se durcit en découvrant une autre armée de monstres à plusieurs kilomètres qui se dirigeait vers eux. Elle était encore loin, mais allait les atteindre bientôt. Le combat n'était pas terminé et il savait que toute l'aide disponible serait nécessaire pour résister à un tel assaut. Un cri le fit se détourner de ce spectacle. Il ouvrit ses yeux de stupeur en apercevant l'épée de légende, le manche tenu dans les mains du héros et la lame enfoncée dans le cœur de son ennemi. C'est tout ? ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. L'homme disparu en fumée et rejoignit les nuages dans le ciel pour former un gigantesque monstre qui vola aisément autour du château. Hergo déglutit de travers lorsque le Fléau ouvrit sa gueule géante et qu'un rugissement énorme en sortit, secouant la terre entière et provoquant un cillement dans ses oreilles. Le démon glissa jusqu'aux plaines plus loin où il reprit cette fois-ci la forme d'un immense sanglier. Une énergie sombre l'entourait et se propageait comme les nuages dans le ciel. Quatre jambes apparurent sous lui et quand il les posa sur le sol, la terre trembla de nouveau. Il ouvrit sa gueule et poussa un nouveau hurlement. Un rayon s'en échappa et pulvérisa tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, atteignant même une tour du château qui éclata en morceau. Sous les cris d'horreur qui résonnèrent tout autour, Hergo fixa hébété ce qu'il savait avec certitude être la Calamité, ne croyant tout de même pas ce qu'il voyait de ses propres yeux. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Link et la princesse courir en direction du gigantesque monstre. Une grimace de douleur sur ses lèvres, il les suivit en murmurant pour lui-même :

\- Elle va accepter. Elle porte le collier. Tu vas la revoir, l'amener visiter le désert et reprendre ce que tu avais commencé plus tôt.

Ses pas se firent un peu plus assurés alors qu'il rejoignait une partie du premier régiment.

OoOoO

Rusl avait à peine fermé l'œil deux minutes qu'on vint le secouer.

\- Mon commandant ! dit précipitamment le soldat. Vous devez voir ça !

Il grogna et se leva à contrecœur. Tout autour, son quatrième régiment, qui avait pris une pause - pause bien méritée selon lui - s'empressait de rejoindre une colline tout près qui leur donnait une vision sur les plaines et surtout, le château d'Hyrule. C'était une belle journée de fin d'été. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil avait diminué d'intensité. Ils étaient en route vers la citadelle, après une bataille longue et difficile contre l'armée de monstre qui avait attaqué la région d'Akkala. Trois semaines avaient passé depuis le début des affrontements. Il y avait à peine deux jours, ils étaient finalement sortis victorieux de la bataille. Malheureusement, ils avaient perdu plusieurs hommes, y compris le commandant du quatrième régiment, ce qui faisait de lui le successeur à ce poste. Malgré la fatigue de ses soldats, il avait donné l'ordre d'entamer le voyage de retour. Après une journée de route, ils avaient dû arrêter pour se reposer, eux et leurs montures épuisés après tant de batailles. Il avait dormi tout au plus trois heures depuis le début de la chevauchée. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de revoir sa famille et s'assurer qu'ils allaient tous bien. Sous les murmures inquiets des combattants, il atteignit finalement le sommet de la colline.

\- Par les déesses, soupira Rusl.

Des nuages sombres, qui grossissaient à vue d'œil, se trouvaient au-dessus du château et des plaines. Un gigantesque monstre, aussi grand que les créatures divines qu'il avait pu observer de loin, était visible sur les champs fertiles du royaume, à mi-chemin entre son régiment et la citadelle. Il y eut ce qu'il crut être un tremblement de terre, mais fût à sa surprise, un grondement provenant de l'énorme apparition. Son visage blanchit lorsqu'un rayon s'échappa de la bouche du démon, qu'on aurait dit en forme de sanglier, et traça un large sillon dans les plaines, détruisant une partie de la muraille du château ainsi que ce qu'il pensa être une des tours.

\- Mon commandant ? demanda d'une voix appréhensive le soldat qui l'avait suivi.

Rusl observa une armée de bokoblins, moblins et autres qui déboulaient de la montagne. Ils prenaient le pont à quelques kilomètres de son régiment pour rejoindre le monstre et sans aucun doute pour participer au combat. Ils y étaient, comprit Rusl abasourdi malgré les derniers évènements. Quelques fois, il arrivait à se faire croire que cette Calamité était en fait qu'une énorme farce pour apeurer la populace. Toutefois, ce qu'il voyait là, devant lui, prouvait le contraire. Et son fils allait se battre contre cette chose. Son fils était peut-être en train de se battre contre cet effroyable monstre !

\- Que tout le monde rejoigne sa monture ! cria-t-il puissamment en se détournant du spectacle. Ceux qui n'en ont pas, accrochez-vous aux gardiens ! Nous devons atteindre les plaines le plus vite possible !

Il courut en direction du campement, les soldats répétant ses ordres, et ils furent près en tout juste dix minutes. Rusl, sur le dos de sa jument qui galopait à vive allure, mena l'assaut vers son objectif plus bas. Son régiment était derrière lui, flanqué des robots qui étaient encore fonctionnels. Malgré son épuisement, l'adrénaline s'était frayé un chemin dans chacune de ses veines et ses doigts étaient tellement crispés sur la courroie de son cheval qu'ils en étaient douloureux. Son cœur manqua un battement quand une autre secousse se fit sentir, provenant cette fois-ci de l'ouest. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir la créature divine des zoras au sommet de la montagne à l'ouest de sa position. L'éléphant mécanique rugit en s'immobilisant et quelques secondes plus tard un mince rayon rouge apparut, prenant pour cible le monstre se trouvant dans les plaines. Rusl dégaina son épée pendant que lui et ses hommes se rapprochaient de l'armée du Fléau qui franchissait le pont leur permettant de rejoindre leur maître. Déjà, les créatures les avaient aperçus et avec un hurlement commun, elles s'élancèrent dans leur direction. Le commandant leva son arme au ciel et poussa un puissant cri en réponse, répété en écho par ses soldats. Alors que le gigantesque monstre sur les plaines rugissait et lançait un second rayon, le régiment attaqua.

OoOoO

Droit sur la mâchoire. Roule. Pied à l'estomac. Évite. Rebond sur son dos. Paume sur la nuque.

Impa, sursauta lorsqu'un monstre s'effondra inerte devant elle.

\- Je t'ai dit de m'attendre ! s'écria un jeune sheikah les sourcils froncés en la rejoignant.

Elle l'ignora et se remit à courir en direction du gigantesque démon dans la plaine qui détruisait tout sur son passage. La Calamité était de retour, se répéta-t-elle comme pour se convaincre qu'ils y étaient. À chacun de ses pas, la guerrière avait l'impression que le sol allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Les bokoblins et tous leurs semblables avaient commencé l'assaut sur les terres d'Hyrule. Les sheikahs, qui accompagnaient le deuxième régiment du royaume, avaient répliqué et tentaient d'atteindre le château avec difficulté. Elle avait toutefois devancé le groupe. Son seul but était de rejoindre Zelda et lui apporter son soutien. Lorsque le Fléau poussa un second grognement, Impa serra les dents en apercevant l'énergie se former dans la bouche du monstre. Elle était trop loin ! s'alarma-t-elle en s'obligeant à accélérer sa course. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi en voyant la lumière des déesses apparaître à plusieurs centaine de mètres de la Calamité.

\- Bon sang ! s'écria le sheikah à ses côtés. Est-ce que c'est la princesse ?

L'attaque partit de la gueule du démon et se dirigea droit sur Zelda. Le cœur d'Impa manqua un battement. Au contact du pouvoir de la réincarnation de la déesse, le rayon d'énergie maléfique dévia vers le ciel. Toutefois, la magie de l'élue avait disparu derrière la poussière que le coup avait soulevée. Pendant que son compagnon jurait à côté d'elle, la sheikah remarqua, au loin, une ligne rouge qui était apparu et ciblait la Calamité. En plissant ses yeux, elle crut deviner la créature divine des piafs, immobile au sommet d'un mont au sud de la région d'Hébra. Deux des robots étaient parés à faire feu, s'encouragea-t-elle. Priant pour que la princesse soit toujours en vie, son attention dut revenir sur le champ de bataille. Un groupe de lézalfos l'avait prise en chasse. Elle dévia de sa course à la dernière minute pour planter un poignard dans la gorge d'un des monstres qui s'écroula, mort. Ce qui fut enchaîné d'un direct au visage d'un autre puis d'un coup de pied bien placé pour désarmer le suivant.

\- Nihro ! cria-t-elle en direction de celui qui l'accompagnait.

Il évita de justesse la flèche électrique que lui avait envoyée un des monstres sans arrêter son combat contre son adversaire. Elle se précipita vers l'archer et le fit trébucher. Volant son arc avec la flèche, elle tendit la corde et la lâcha, la pointe se plantant dans le crane de la créature en forme de lézard. Son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine, mais sans y porter attention, elle reprit sa course.

\- Pourquoi ne font-ils pas feu ? dit Nihro sur ses talons.

\- As-tu vu la taille de cette chose ? répliqua Impa en levant la tête pour dévisager le Fléau qui dégageait une aura maléfique. Les prodiges savent qu'à quatre, ils pourront faire beaucoup plus de dégât. S'ils manquent leur cible, le temps de recharge est de plusieurs minutes.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi on se dirige vers ce monstre si bientôt les créatures divines vont faire feu à pleine puissance ?

Elle tourna sa tête suffisamment longtemps en direction du sheikah pour qu'il puisse voir sa moue. Il grogna simplement tout en continuant de la suivre sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Un rugissement à sa gauche la fit s'arrêter brusquement. Son visage blanchit en apercevant le centaléo qui galopait droit sur eux. Pas de panique, s'ordonna-t-elle. Si le héros avait réussi à en vaincre deux en moins d'une minute, elle pouvait en mettre un chaos.

\- Nihro, dit-elle à l'homme à ses côtés qui dévisageait la créature qui approchait à vive allure avec un regard affolé.

Il tourna son visage dans sa direction.

\- Je vise sa nuque, vise son abdomen.

Il approuva de manière saccadée et d'un seul mouvement, les deux combattants s'élancèrent vers le centaléo. Le monstre ralentit sa course, étonné de la réaction de ces deux êtres qui au lieu de s'enfuir, fonçaient droit sur lui. Les deux sheikahs n'hésitèrent pas et se mirent à la portée de l'énorme hache que tenait leur adversaire à deux mains. Il l'abattit à l'horizontale sur eux et Impa sentit le vent de la lame sur son visage alors qu'elle se penchait pour éviter le coup. Sans prendre le temps de vérifier l'état de son acolyte, elle grimpa d'un bond sur les flancs du centaléo et planta son poignard encore recouvert du sang de ses dernières victimes où, elle l'espéra, se trouvait la jugulaire. Il rua soudainement et elle tomba durement sur le sol. Elle s'empressa de se relever et on la tira avec force plus loin. Elle évita ainsi de justesse les sabots du monstre qui s'effondra sur la terre et eut quelques spasmes avant de complètement s'immobiliser.

\- Tu vas bien ? dit Nihro qui la retenait toujours.

\- Oui, dit-elle.

Au même moment, provenant de la créature divine des gorons, un troisième rayon rouge pointa le Fléau. Impa se tourna vers la région des gérudos en cherchant le chameau mécanique des yeux.

\- Que fait Nabooru ? dit-elle tout haut.

OoOoO

Link, avec Zelda et une grande partie du premier régiment, courrait vers la réincarnation du Mal droit devant. C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il eut faite de toute sa vie. À chacun de ses pas, il avait l'impression de se rapprocher d'une mort certaine, les bras grands ouverts pour l'accueillir. Il sentait l'énergie noire que dégageait le Fléau encore à plusieurs centaines de mètres de leur groupe. Tous les monstres qui se camouflaient depuis des semaines dans les montagnes étaient sortis de leur cachette et s'étaient réunis pour mener l'assaut contre le royaume. L'adrénaline circulait avec force dans ses veines depuis qu'il avait combattu l'apparition humaine qui avait semblé les attendre, lui et la princesse, aux portes du château. Cet homme lui avait été étrangement familier pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il n'avait pas douté une seconde de sa nature, mais tout cela avait été si soudain, sa présence, suivie de son attaque sur la future souveraine, qu'il avait pris presque beaucoup trop de temps pour répliquer. Il se promettait d'offrir une pinte de bière à Hergo. Un baril même. Les quelques minutes où il avait lutté contre l'homme maléfique lui avaient permis de retrouver ses esprits et de vérifier l'état de Zelda qui avait encaissé le sort de plein fouet. Surtout, il avait eu la chance d'étudier le style de combat de leur ennemi commun. Lorsqu'il l'avait affronté, il avait cru gagner. Il avait senti l'épée légendaire, qui dégageait une vieille énergie, se planter dans le cœur de son adversaire. Il avait pensé naïvement que c'était fini. Son soulagement avait été de courte durée. Un gigantesque monstre, portant bien le nom de Calamité sous cette forme, était apparu dans les plaines, immédiatement après sa fausse victoire. Il avait déjà eu de la difficulté à combattre un homme ! Que pouvait-il faire contre un démon de cette taille ?

\- Zelda ! hurla-t-il inquiet en la retenant pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

Elle le regarda, le souffle court, attendant qu'il parle. Tout autour, le tumulte était assourdissant. Les cris - à la fois des hommes et des monstres - le son du métal qui s'entrechoquaient et le bruit des gardiens en mouvement qui faisaient feu sur les ennemis, rendait difficile toute conversation. Ses yeux se promenaient vivement sur tout ce qui bougeait autour. Il eut quand même le temps de remarquer la chair brûlée à travers la robe déchirée au niveau du ventre de la princesse. Il fit une grimace, sachant qu'il ne devait pas être mieux. Il avait reçu un direct sur le visage et il était pratiquement certain que son nez était brisé.

\- On ne peut pas trop s'approcher ! s'époumona-t-il d'une voix puissante en pointant le monstre. On ne peut rien faire contre ça !

\- Je dois être près lorsque les créatures divines vont faire feu ! répliqua-t-elle.

Autour d'eux, le chaos se poursuivait, soldats et gardiens combattant les bokoblins, moblins et lézalfos, dont le seul objectif était la destruction de toute vie. Elle lança un regard nerveux à l'est, cherchant probablement le robot des gérudos qui se faisait attendre. Les trois autres étaient parés à attaquer depuis plusieurs minutes. Link sursauta lorsque la Calamité poussa un énorme hurlement et sans hésitation, il tira la princesse derrière une pointe de terre tout près. Il ne la laisserait pas s'interposer contre cette puissance une seconde fois. Il avait cru mourir de frayeur la première fois et même si la réincarnation de la déesse avait dévié le coup avec succès, elle lui avait semblé étourdie par la suite. Elle était la clé de cette victoire et il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il devait la protéger. À peine furent-ils cachés qu'un trait d'énergie passa à quelques mètres de leur abri improvisé, où s'étaient réfugiés quelques soldats, traçant un immense sillon dans le sol. La main de Zelda, toujours dans la sienne, tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Enfin, un quatrième rugissement anticipé se fit entendre et le rayon rouge, provenant du chameau mécanique des gérudos stationné au loin, fut visible au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Vite ! s'écria la princesse d'une voix soudainement pressante.

Link la suivit en observant nerveusement les alentours lorsqu'elle se dirigea de nouveau vers le Fléau. L'armée de la réincarnation du Mal cherchait à les atteindre avec plus d'agressivité et l'aide des soldats et des gardiens tout autour ne suffit plus. Il n'eut pas le choix de participer au combat tout en surveillant la future souveraine qui n'arrêta pas sa course malgré l'anarchie qui régnait. Ils furent tous aveuglés quand une énergie envahit le ciel. Celle-ci frappa la Calamité qui disparut sous la puissance de l'offensive. L'onde de choc les fit tous tomber sur le sol et Link s'empressa de s'étendre sur la princesse pour la protéger de la déflagration. Il sentit les débris qui percutèrent son dos et entendit le cri de douleur du démon tout près. Lorsque l'attaque cessa, un silence envahit les plaines. Les deux élus se redressèrent pour observer le démon en face d'eux qui se désintégra pour reprendre lentement la forme indescriptible qui lui permettait de voler dans le ciel. Les deux yeux lumineux du monstre pointés sur eux, Link s'étendit de nouveau sur la princesse lorsque la créature leur fonça droit dessus. Zelda brillait de plus belle sous lui et il sentit à peine l'énergie du Fléau qui passa tout près.

\- Aide-moi à me relever ! clama-t-elle sous lui.

Il s'empressa de se mettre debout et tira la jeune femme sur ses pieds. La Calamité tourbillonnait dans le ciel et le combat sur terre reprit.

\- Je ne dois pas le laisser reprendre forme ! dit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui et ajouta avec un visage concentré :

\- Je m'occupe du Fléau. Protège-moi !

Elle regarda le monstre qui les survolait. Chacun de ses grondements faisait trembler le sol, ce qui ne troubla pas la princesse qui s'illumina avec de plus en plus de puissance. Link, aidé de l'armée d'Hyrule, empêcha les ennemis d'atteindre la l'élue des déesses tout en restant à sa portée. Il sentit rapidement la magie de Zelda le traverser et alors qu'il s'élançait vers un bokoblin, celui-ci s'enfuit au contact de la lumière divine. Les soldats et gardiens formèrent un cercle tout autour et tinrent ainsi les monstres à distance. Link en profita pour se placer aux côtés de la princesse qui dévisageait le Fléau s'éloignant d'eux. Elle leva son bras dans sa direction, sa main ouverte. La paume était vers le ciel comme si elle tentait de pousser l'énergie vers l'espace infini. Il avait entendu les descriptions de ceux qui avaient assisté à son déploiement de pouvoir à la tour Gérudo, mais de le voir ici même, en plus de le ressentir en personne était incroyable. Cependant, la Calamité au-dessus de leurs têtes semblait avoir deviné le danger et cherchait à s'éloigner avec plus de vigueur.

\- Il essaie de s'enfuir ! s'écria quelqu'un tout près.

Link se tourna en direction de la voix pour découvrir un jeune sheikah, accroupi sur le sol, les deux yeux rivés au ciel. Impa, qui reprenait son souffle juste à côté de celui qui avait parlé, lui lança un regard significatif.

\- Fait quelque chose ! lui cria-t-elle, son visage montrant pour une rare fois son inquiétude.

Elle observa ensuite Zelda en pinçant ses lèvres. Immédiatement, il fit les deux enjambées qui le séparaient de la réincarnation de la déesse et entoura sa taille de ses deux bras. L'épée, qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, dégageant toujours une lueur bleutée. Sa poitrine contre le dos de la princesse, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille cachée derrière ses longs cheveux et il murmura assez fort pour être entendu :

\- Je t'aime.

Il le répéta en continu, ses yeux levés vers le ciel, tentant de cette manière de la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Il crut voir apparaître alors, sur le dos de la main soulevée de Zelda, le symbole de la Triforce. Trois triangles d'or mythique dont l'existence était devenue aujourd'hui qu'une vieille légende transmise de génération en génération dans les contes pour enfants. Une brise fit danser ses cheveux blonds sur son front et le pouvoir de Zelda sembla exploser vers le Fléau qui hurla sa colère avant de se désintégrer au contact de la lumière dorée qui avait envahi les plaines d'Hyrule. Link s'était tu, hébété par le spectacle. La princesse baissa finalement son bras, la lumière s'évanouissant doucement tout autour. La sensation de courroux qu'il avait ressenti depuis l'apparition de la Calamité avait disparu, tout comme l'impression de fatalité. Les nuages noirs dans le ciel s'étaient évaporés comme par magie et il demeura dans l'air un simple sentiment de légèreté. Au loin, il aperçut les groupes de monstres qui s'enfuyaient tant bien que mal, pourchassés par les soldats et gardiens dont le moral était remonter en flèche en voyant le dénouement de la bataille.

\- Tu as réussi ! dit Link en serrant un peu plus fort la princesse.

Celle-ci eut un rire avant que celui-ci ne se transforme en une plainte. Elle attrapa les avant-bras du héros pour les éloigner de sa taille et se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Nous avons réussi, répliqua-t-elle.

Et tout bas, au point qu'il devina les mots sur ses lèvres, elle déclara avec un sourire :

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Avec une grimace sur le visage, elle gémit en posant ses mains sur son ventre :

\- C'est très douloureux.

L'inquiétude de Link revint au galop, mais elle reprit avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose :

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as d'horribles cernes sous les yeux.

\- Un crochet du droit de la réincarnation du Mal, rigola-t-il en pointant son nez.

Elle sourit et, à la surprise du héros, se laissa tomber sur le sol pour s'étendre sur le dos, son regard tourné vers le ciel. Elle appuya ses mains sur la blessure que l'homme lui avait infligée au château avant de prendre l'apparence du gigantesque monstre. Link s'agenouilla tout près en essayant de cacher sa panique.

\- Désolée, dit-elle avec une grimace. Cette brulure élance énormément.

\- Je vais aller chercher un soigneur, dit Impa qui s'était approchée.

Zelda sursauta en voyant son amie, mais la sheikah avait déjà disparu. En revenant à l'observation du ciel, la princesse dit :

\- J'espère que tout va bien aller maintenant.

Elle semblait épuiser. Link posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Il remarqua alors l'épée, qu'il tenait encore, avait cessé de luire. Il sourit et poussant un soupir de soulagement, il regarda avec satisfaction la retraite des monstres au loin.

OoOoO

Dohansen n'avait pas pu assister au combat à proprement parler. Lorsque sa fille et le héros avaient pourchassé le Fléau jusque dans les plaines, son armée à leur suite pour les épauler, il était resté en arrière. Cela lui avait pesé, mais quelqu'un devait être là pour prendre en charge le palais et surtout, garantir la sécurité des habitants vivants dans la ville tout près. Par contre, il avait admiré de ses propres yeux la puissance à la fois de la Calamité et de Zelda. Il s'était inquiété pour sa fille. Il avait vu sa blessure, mais n'avait rien pu faire sur le moment. Heureusement, elle était de retour et le Maître Mikael s'occupait d'elle. Celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'à part une douloureuse brûlure à l'abdomen, tout allait bien. Tout irait bien.

À genou sur la pierre de la tour la plus haute du château, la main inerte de la reine dans les siennes, il n'arrivait soudainement plus à croire à cette phrase. Rauru, debout tout près, psalmodiait doucement les prières des défunts. Le soleil était descendu à l'horizon et la fraîcheur, apportée par la disparition prochaine de l'astre, les entourait lentement. Il allait devoir annoncer cette nouvelle à Zelda. Il ne s'en sentait pas prêt. Il avait une part de responsabilité dans cet assassinat. Il connaissait le coupable. Rauru lui avait même expliqué le pourquoi de ce meurtre. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il regrettait. Tant de situation qu'il n'avait pu changer en étant prisonnier d'un rôle qui dans des circonstances comme celle-ci l'horripilait.

Avec un dernier regard pour Delia, pour cette merveilleuse femme qui l'avait accompagné depuis tant d'années et lui avait accordé sa confiance même lorsqu'elle n'aurait pas dû, il se leva difficilement sur ses deux jambes. En détaillant son corps immobile, il essaya de se convaincre sans succès qu'elle avait l'air en paix. Il pria pour que sa mort fût douce et que son esprit ne soit pas hanté par les regrets. Au bout d'un moment, il se détourna. En marchant vers les escaliers, deux servants se prosternèrent et le contournèrent. Le roi savait qu'ils se dirigeraient vers le cadavre de la reine pour la préparer à la cérémonie qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Pour honorer tous ceux qui avaient péri durant ce conflit. Cependant, avant toute chose, quelqu'un d'autre allait rejoindre le royaume des morts. Et il s'en assurerait personnellement.

* * *

Épilogue

Zelda était à genou sur le sol. Devant elle se trouvait une plate-bande vide, la terre noire fraîchement retournée. Elle baissa son regard sur les sept petites semences, toutes différentes, qu'elle avait dans sa main droite. Son front se plissa sous la réflexion. Elle n'avait jamais été bonne en jardinage et elle se demandait comment elle s'était retrouvée avec cette tâche.

\- Puis-je vous être utile ?

La princesse sourit avec soulagement et tourna son visage vers la reine qui approchait. La souveraine s'installa à côté d'elle, ses yeux bleus la détaillant avec bonheur.

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir la chance de vous parler, dit-elle en posant ses doigts sur la joue de sa fille avec tendresse.

Son sourire se fit plus espiègle et elle ajouta simplement :

\- Sir Link est donc votre choix ?

Le visage de la princesse devint rouge et elle dit d'une voix penaude :

\- Je voulais vous prévenir, mais…

Le regard de Zelda glissa vers le sol et avec hésitation, elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait.

\- Ce n'est rien, l'arrêta Delia en balayant l'air de sa main pour faire disparaître les doutes de la jeune femme.

Avec entrain, elle continua :

\- La cérémonie de votre mariage approche et je sais que votre père l'attend avec encore plus d'impatience que vous. Je vous félicite et vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Vous le méritez, ma fille.

La princesse regarda la souveraine qui avait toujours un sourire sur ses lèvres et murmura :

\- Merci.

C'était tellement important pour elle d'entendre ses paroles. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue à quel point sa mère lui avait manqué. La reine devint soudainement sérieuse et prenant le visage de son enfant entre ses mains, elle dit doucement :

\- Souviens-toi que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, d'accord ? Je m'en veux énormément de ne pas te l'avoir répété plus souvent.

Zelda cligna des paupières et fut gênée de sentir ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Maintenant, déclara Delia en retrouvant sa bonne humeur, pourquoi ne pas s'occuper de ce jardin ?

La princesse approuva promptement, souhaitant faire disparaître la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Son regard retourna à sa main droite où elle compta six semences. Soudainement paniquée, elle scruta tout autour pour trouver la manquante.

\- J'en ai perdu une ! s'écria-t-elle.

La reine gloussa devant le comportement de sa fille et l'interrompit dans ses recherches en disant :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère, Sir Link l'a déjà plantée.

\- Vraiment ? répliqua-t-elle abasourdie.

Elle regarda, intriguée, le jardin vide devant elle qui n'avait pas changé. Elle demanda :

\- En êtes-vous certaine ? Je ne vois pas où il l'aurait placée.

Elle sursauta lorsque sa mère éclata de rire et se tourna hébétée dans sa direction. La souveraine se calma rapidement et posant sa main sur le ventre de sa fille, elle murmura :

\- C'est parce qu'elle est juste là.

Zelda ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir, dans la pénombre du lever du jour, le mur de pierre familier de sa chambre. Son bureau était aussi dans son champ de vision avec sur celui-ci, son petit gardien immobile. Elle retint son souffle. C'était un rêve, songea-t-elle étonnée. Elle pouvait encore sentir les doigts de sa mère sur son ventre. Elle se concentra sur le souvenir de l'image de la défunte reine, souhaitant graver les traits de son visage souriant dans sa mémoire. Cela lui avait semblé si réel. Elle ferma ses paupières sur les larmes qui s'étaient formées aux coins de ses yeux. Un sanglot presque inaudible qu'elle ne put retenir fit trembler ses épaules.

\- Zelda ?

Le lit bougea et elle sentit les mains de Link chercher sa taille sous les couvertures. Elle se tourna pour se réfugier contre lui.

\- Ça va ? dit-il d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

Elle approuva et se calma lentement en se concentrant sur le rythme de la respiration du héros.

\- J'ai fait un rêve, avoua-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Mauvais ? murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Elle sourit doucement et soupira :

\- Non. J'ai vu ma mère.

Link la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Elle profita de la chaleur que sa peau dégageait et glissa une de ses mains sur son épaule. Elle se sentit mieux. Le décès de Delia était frais dans sa mémoire, et ce, malgré les mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition du Fléau. Toutefois, ce rêve lui apporta un baume. Elle avait perçu tout l'amour que lui portait sa mère et la conversation qu'elles avaient eue lui laissait supposer qu'elle existait encore dans ce monde. Elle pouvait encore entendre son rire dans ses oreilles et son cœur se réchauffa. Ce que la reine avait dit lui revint en mémoire et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre plat et se raidit par la même occasion. Link l'éloigna légèrement et soupira. Ayant mal interprété sa réaction, il assura de manière lasse :

\- Si tu t'inquiètes du fait que nous soyons pris en flagrant délit, arrête immédiatement. C'est impossible. Et puis, même si je sortais de cette chambre avec toi ce matin, personne ne dirait un mot. Je te rappelle qu'on se marie dans moins d'un mois.

N'ayant pas porté attention à ses propos, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme et annonça, abasourdie :

\- Je crois que je suis enceinte.

\- Oh.

Il la dévisagea pensif et l'interrogea :

\- Es-tu inquiète de ne plus entrer dans ta robe de cérémonie d'ici le mariage ? Car tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Je peux demander à Arielle de faire discrètement les corrections à la dernière minute.

Zelda roula des yeux et murmura, exaspérée :

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme après une telle nouvelle ?

Il eut un sourire espiègle et glissa une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme qu'elle bloqua avant qu'il ne remonte à sa poitrine.

\- Je partage ta couche depuis plusieurs mois, expliqua-t-il posément. Et tu as épuisé le stock de potion des gérudos, il y a déjà plusieurs semaines. En plus, n'était-ce pas un de nos devoirs de concevoir un héritier ? On a juste pris un peu d'avance.

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et eut un rire nerveux.

\- C'est une bonne chose, dit-elle en écartant ses doigts pour observer le héros qui haussa un sourcil devant son comportement.

Elle précisa alors :

\- Que ta réaction à cette annonce soit aussi…calme.

Link roula des yeux et elle ajouta :

\- Je me demande si elle sera semblable lorsque ce sera la septième fois que je t'annoncerai cette nouvelle.

Link cligna des paupières pour la dévisager quelques secondes. Finalement, il éclata de rire et elle s'empressa de mettre sa main sur la bouche du héros pour étouffer le bruit.

\- Non, tu te moques de moi, dit-il après s'être calmé.

Sans répondre, elle observa son visage qui prit un air un peu plus inquiet.

\- Zelda, c'est une blague ?

Il grimaça et répéta en regardant derrière elle :

\- Sept ?

Ses yeux bleus revinrent à la princesse et à sa surprise elle vit une lueur d'excitation dans ceux-ci. Ne me dites pas qu'il est d'accord avec ça ! pensa-t-elle effarée.

\- Et bien, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle avec un sourire prédateur, le premier est en route, mais je crois qu'on devrait s'exercer pour les suivants.

\- Nous ne sommes même pas mariés et j'ai déjà besoin de vacances, soupira-t-elle.

La signification du rêve lui échappait peut-être, pensa-t-elle. Le plus important toutefois, était d'avoir eu la chance de revoir sa mère. D'avoir eu cette discussion, même si elle était imaginaire, lui avait fait du bien. Avec une soudaine paix d'esprit, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle laissa avec un plaisir évident le héros les recouvrir avec les siennes.

FIN.

* * *

 **Pourquoi sept ? Le nombre de sages dans le jeux Ocarina of Time ! Cette histoire est finalement terminée et j'en suis assez fière. J'ai mis beaucoup d'effort pour faire quelque chose de bien et j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé cette lecture. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos commentaires/impressions qu'ils soient constructifs ou non. C'est ma récompense ! En attendant, c'est mon tour d'aller lire des fanfics ! À la prochaine :)**

 **Chapitre mis en ligne le 22 avril 2019.**


End file.
